Teen Titans New Generations Arc Restart New Destinations
by Inkblot24
Summary: After the recap of Aiden's team being whisked through a portal to the world of the Teen's allies, only two Titans are sent to help an overwhelmed Princess Ava Marie, to face the imposter Fenrir from dividing her kingdom forever. With not one of our seniors to aid our Chosen few, the group goes on a mission to save Ava's name, even if that means losing more along the way.
1. Chapter 1

After The Peace Of Those Days; Awakening To The Spirit World; Teen Titans and New- Gen Team Presents.. New Destinations.

Arc- Restart; Part One.

I said it would happen! So this is it! If the bots allow this as a pass, so then be the arc continuing the Titan's kids' journey!

Ava has been tricked into allowing an imposter by the title of the god Odin into her castle home. She returns to the Titans' home on earth where he had also left her siblings to live out their days - to then request to the heroes thather world be saved from the one holding her crown!

Ava is the semi- incarnate of Reia- whom Odin referred to as the Reincarnation of Freya. Is he wrong? Will the princess's true colors be revealed as the quest unfurls?

Ann, Aiden, Zatanna, Damian; A.K.A the current Titan Robin, as well as Ami and Tsani - princess next in line after Alieah, have been sent packing to wind up in a strange new era. Without the stars to guide them home, what will become of the heroes' kids now?

Aiden and his siblings were marked as the current 'chosen few' by the ancient relic the Phoenix. He and the rest have kept fighting in mock stance since the time Roku had tried to do damage on the mortal plane. With Ava as fit as ever in defeating the crooked king, will she unearth more than meets the eye of the fabled 'Barrens of the Far North?' As it's sworn ruler by her ties to Reia, Ava Marie cannot let her mission pass her by .

In a new land, will the Titans whisked away as well fare any better? Damian may have to depend on his martial arts , Zatanna after all has a head start in the magics' department. Her craft will make them a bundle..so now, its showtime for our heroes once more! New Gen, New Destinations is a- go!

Screaming had never seemed all but ok to the youthful blonde. He tossed back to crane his neck, to hit a small stump of a lone tree. Just how it had happened, the landing had left the group to fall unconscious. The teen cursed out by the extra bruise against his pounding back. Reality had hit at long last.

In the dreamy meadows of a fantasy scene, the teen looked up. His eyes dazzled by the sun's faded hues, it was as if the past untouched by human involvement had sprung up from a day - dream! What was this place?

Ami had swirls around her. In a daze, her skull had fallen faster, only to butt into Damian's noggin. He had lessened her fall by a few inches. Zatanna had not been as lucky. She was half way through a few banches of the tree where the stump had knocked Aiden out . He was better to say the least, as Ann was flustered by the green everywhere! When had she gotten her strength back!?

"Finally! This place is like one of Ami's stupid teen - dream novels!" She shivered by...how real the birds around them sounded..looking back...what the heck?

"The...The bird has !-

"Wah!"

Ami woke to the red head's panic as if rising from the dead. Her lips smacked from a crackling drought, as if waking from a good dream in the sahara. Why wasn't she fazed? Where was-

"Damii!" She then called out to the son of Bruce Wayne, still in costume and stunned by the state they'd been left in.

"I...do..believe in spooks...I do ..I do!" He was out of luck if he believed occultic knowledge sufficed in this oddity of an illusionary world. This was, something more.

"Wh..wh ...What are they doing heere!" Ann suddenly flipped as her skull set out a spark or two. Ami had to zzap* her with an interesting spell- Wait! How was that-

"A boy scout can be prepared, then so can I! You guys look as if you-

"Not a great time to debate this, lil sis. " Ava had awoken by the screaming. Her head had spilt long enough , to then see just what she had missed.

"We..are here..." Her words sounded drained as her complexion. Was earth really that painful? Why did magical beings end up zapped when travelling to -

"Ava! Zatanna is caught in a tree! Aand we are absolutely losing our heads! Mine is screwed on! I don't know about Annie! We should cool her off!" The girlish twelve year old yipped as the light haired nineteen year old did just that.

Her ice blasted mist to settle the red haired valkyrie's fits. It was as if a feeling disbelief had spread across the seven teen year old's face.

"I...did shower before I left...rr..ight?" Though chilled back to normal temp, the teen still had trouble adjusting.

She toppled over, out of steam as Ava had hoped her energy had not depleated this early on..

"Agh!" Zatanna cried out with her eyes open wide. She had fallen into a large tree's branches!

"I'm stuck! Robin ! Where are you!? Kids!-

The four others waved up while Zatanna tried to budge free. Ann had such a fall, that she could not effect the outcome in her unconscious state. Ami had the power to heal and as her defensive arts went, her magic was not the same as the trail blazer sister's.

Aiden shrugged with a sigh and let free his blade from his chest.

"Don't go falling into any trees. I think this is that world Ava told us about. Hey wait ! " He swiped as the branch toppled as easily as falling leaves.

She cried out while the boy gripped her arm to help from dropping to the ground.

"Wait? Aren't we all here?" Ami thought cutely as she tried to hold back her sherlock's pose. It..was tempting to try...

"No, that girl. And Shiro...I think..." Ava saw her brother's face seem in concern for those unseen.

"They must have left us cause we are going to ...ummm...dunno?" Amelia goofed and left a giggle to silence her 'secret ' from the solar princess's own reminder. They had time to figure out the rest without their lil genius to add a few tid bit tips along the way...she could tell them..not now! Things were becoming interesting enough!*

Aiden scratched his skull and paced. Zatanna and Ami left to see to the detatched Robin on his stump.

"We are safe. Damian...this is something as -

"She could have warned us! I don't care how important this kingdom or whatever is to you, you are playing us if you think!-

"I did not play anyone!" Ava spoke back by the ebony haired teen's accusations.

"I needed you to help us! My people are in danger..we are..I had no other choice! Listen to me..I can have you sent home before the holidays since November is in less than one week on earth! " She mustered her voice to harden a bit. He could not use such force. It was dangerous to be so reckless! The world of spirit was created by artists' day - dreams and the will of ancient beings. This was no way towards finding a solution.

"Fight back with me. " Ava fell to one knee. Her pride for now lost to calling out the last hope she held close by.

"Face this tyrant and I will never contact your earth again..." She was being brief. Robin didn't trust an odd entity from another world. Aliens were more believable than unknown figures. This world must have been riddled with secrets..as easily able to be doubted as his..sigh* ..new team mates...these..grr..children!

"Sorry we look like you should boss us around. " Aiden tried to add. His own weapon was put back, though his thoughts as to where the dogs had-

"Woof! Woof!" Ami started to disturb the kids as her voice changed. "I know I know!" She let free spirits from her left and right. Ann had to over her eyes and fell back into her unconscious state soon after. A double - Ami wammy...

The dogs had not come by human form, yet their counterpart daemon selves had been active in following the bunch. By staying as close and at arm's length! As the fox hybrids the children had met inside Roku's realm of traps and tricks. (Part two. Verra shows up to face the enemy and tries tosave Ami and Ava from Roku's evil plot. These new years arc part two!~ Back to the next arc onward!)

Verra was back without his guardian form to interrupt a thing. He had a mission to oversee to the heroes' and chosen's quest...

Kaien's form was red as a volcano. It also was big - eyed and cute. Amy could not stop oggling the two stow-aways!

"Dogs! You followed them here? What about our superiors!?" Robin shouted into the pups' ears. His rage was also festering to spit a few cindering sparks their way.

~We..are guard dogs now! This is us as animal selves so this world cannot reject our presence. You might though be kidding yourselves if you think this place is a cake walk. Kai here has been exhiled five times since his powers hurt a lotta folk! Vesuvius an' all? Back then he was-

~Ey!' Ya done yapping hound ' a Hades? These her' kids need a lift to the next town! Are ya' really gonna fight the god of wise intent? He be unwise since this be a way to lose yer' heads . I think a snake in the grass be-

"Not now, we are going. " Ava huffed while standing up taller , even from her lessened strength making it difficult to move ahead . She flipped back a few strands from her face and interjected .

"These knights aren't ready. Let's find an inn and then go to the rebel's hut. I know that there may be a chance. If we do find reinforcements to lead to the keep's -

"Yes, you want us to fight! Do you even know how to draw a sword little girl? I may be unable to use powers like you, yet I was trained by an assassin since birth! You think this war is just knights and dragons? If anything happens to us here, both of the kids' parents and my father will have your head! That is how the real world works. You want us to learn how to fight?" Damian scoffed this as an insult to the royal brat in her silvery state of being.

"You should learn how to not judge others based on if they can do 'tricks' that you approve of as necessary to win a war. Then you must know nothing about fighting in armies!"

The girl just grit her fists by the insult. He hated this world already. Why had fate brought in non- believers! Reia had trusted her to lead her people! Yet Aiden was still willing to help..she could use a second in command for later.

"I have learnt to fight fairly. Never wars. Perhaps it was an unaware part of myself that felt all was 'fine and dandy'. " She snifffed back and left to see to Ami's astrally formed map layout erect from the ground to the air. Thegirl had magic inside her from much longer ago than the blue eyed child's parents had known. Amaterasu had always been there, she just had not spoken of the goddessas anything more than a guide in her day dreams.

"Vee vee is a cutie and a mondo brainiac!" She pipped up as the dog held it's breath.

Ann was nearly awoken again to the laughter of her sneaky sister..had she lost-

"Hah! Where are we!?" Looking around this time with a cleaer set of sights, the girl flashed back towards the boy she had not trusted earlier.

"You...dummy! Listen up! This is a war, and I for one know them better than this ace- novice!" Her pride emit fromsuch words as Damian felt the need to flame her as well.

"You ever gone through pr-

"Without even breaking a sweat. Top this. Gators in the water? How about copters over dry land- falling into a ditch outside the freakin' desert!?" The two went on and on until Aiden and Zatanna had to back them away from one another. Both felt that skill was needed in deciding whom had whom beat.

"An inn might be smart. " Zan point out as the wind had died a little. What seasons did this new-fangled world have? She had so many questions for Greg to let loose! He would be super glad to answer...sigh...a bit of a fan girl vibe had Aiden and the team back away.

"So, inn, then information . " Ava decided secondly that they could not be seen with the princess of a powerful realm, such as the Eternal blood she carried.

"You two need to hide. " She reminded the dogs who both shook their ears and skulls to rebuke.

~We are well liked in this region. I think this is a part of the ...Western direction. So Europe way , way in the past. We have to go North - East to find Ava's castle and the vortex will open to her plane there. Otherwise, we might only get as far as Bugaria. ~ He scratched his ears as a dog would. Ami was drolling so much, that rivers would form.

Aiden and the group had had their vote. Damian decided to test Ann's fighting skills later, when she'd eaten and had let down her guard to gluttony...dumb kid..

As the troupe passed through the tinier - than - expected village, Zatanna had not been able to keep her eyes steady. This was...a magician's dream world!

"Zan!" Robin nudged her to quit making them seem suspicious.

She retracted her curiousity as quickly as he had judged it based on their survival of this wonderland syndrome world.

The stalls had been set up tohouse some wears, yet shops werestill accessible to those wishing not to travel endlessly through the bazzar section.

"From the east! A delicacy that may heal the sick!" One peddler tried to bargain it for coppers. A low grade , yet not too little by percentage. Fourty if you could only bargain lower by a haggle. That was no use as Ava still had her savings as the queen until Odin officially took her post over.

"The deity is going to have to bide his time. My account is more so- frozen over until things are settled between us.." She spokeas if he were an old business partner. Wasn't Chris turned from humanity to become..oh...it was personal...

Aiden tried not to let his fire bubble with anxiety as Ami was too was too nervous and easy to send her opposed packing..while Ava..was as noble as a real royal highness...

"Have...Av...You do remember-

"Here we are." She pointed to a wooden store front in the alley the girl had recognised from info, no doubt sent over from her cohorts to this meeting spot.

"My comrades are inside this shack. This also doubles as an inn for travellers. I will pay what is required. You just readily ask for accomodations." She looked to a time piece foreign from this land. An orb hung from her waist that counted as a watch to tell the day, hour, and exact seconds that had passed. It did seem out of place in this fantasy realm...was her world the same or more advanced?

"Ok..then should we switch gears here? " Damian asked without seeming upset this time. Perhapshe had blown off enough steam to make less reckless choices to have them captured?

"Our wear is..more to stand out?" Zatanna noticed assje checked herself over. Then seeing Robin's glare- she realized she'd been inspecting his cape to intently.

"A dress code! " Ami whisper shrieked as if telling juicy details to her classmates back home.

"I soo wanna poncho! Do theyhave parkas? Oh ! Boots with-

"We won't put out the host!" The red headed seventeen year old twin growled down to her lil sis. "Don't give Ava a bad credit score,you lil piggy bank - safe deposit box!" Ami thought her sibling was teasing. Yet she was dead serious as they waited until the deed had been done for their room and board.

"How do we get around this place? Horse an' buggy isn't around yet. Carraige? Or just the horse..of course!" Ami chuckled by her jest.

Ava shook her head while the team waited for their ok to go up to the rooms.

"We should be prepared for anything. The scounts sent to attack me if I left under his nose, they will be hot on our trail. So everyone, be heroes as usual. Ami, we need to have a talk. Right now I would like to have a word with you all."

She seemed more uptight as the rest head up to their sleeping quarters.

There, the rebels had been waiting. Ava had called them in on such short notice! Was this air mail? Or an email from the great beyond?

"Nice to have you Waha! You are a sorry sort! It is ! Glen! Lookie here!" The boy was of sixteen and had a lighter than black witch's sorcerer hat, and cape to match. He could have been a copy of a younger Gregory by that wise eyed grin!

Vee cringed by the thought.

"I am glad to make your aquaintance. Name is Glen Meyers. This is the wizarding sort- Henry Va-

"Hem! Vanderbilt. But you might be better havin' me off as Henry!" He was pleadingthwy not use his last name. How funny..?

Glen was an archer and had a smithy shop not far from the home of the princess herself.

He however did not have her features of white and silver. He had a shorter sleeved outfit and long , grey hair. His eyes were green with a touch of brown. He also had been a smithy longer than a regular athlete by his pex. Ann had to stutter a bit. Damian refused to be intimidated by a lug head- pirate. His men were twice the male's size. Ready to take down anything and any one

The ruddy, reddish - hued brunette with brilliant blue eyes Henry, was a bit a bookworm by his spectacles and lack of a qualified, physical frame. He must have been pretty sharp in another life!

"He eats more than the horse! You were lookin' at him as if he's the saddest clown in -

"Aye ayy!" Glen was quieted by poor Henry's belittlement of the magician's appetite. The boys got along even so, as they acted as teammates or brothers would, without Ava to command that of them.

"I come from the isles to the greenest grove. Glen here is your ticket to fine weaponry. You..are fighting the brute king? Right Malady A-

"She is. We have yet to get a vote in." Damian interrupted while pulling Zan aside.

"As Titans...and I know you hate this as mu-

"And you do not? Look around you! She must have put some sort of spell on them! I don't like this since she is an unclassified...extreme...you must not go to war for her sake. This has trap written all-

"And you think leaving the kids to get hurt is any worse? " Zatanna frowned by her leader's lack of authority here.

"We are here for one reason, and it will be to find a way back. If I learn magic from this world, you will have your answer to that. Trust me. Now, come on. They think everyone is on the same page. You may not want conflict. But if we fail here, it could effect the entire planet...even Bruce wouldn't be able to do anything. So let's try to get along? Ok?" She held his hand to drag the teen ebony back into their circle of supposed allies.

"Was everything settled? " He'd realized Ann would not want to answer to the kid who had tried to put her down upon their rude awakening. She grumbled even so that the discussion had to continue later that night. Ami's powers were up for debate. While also questions would arise as to whether her map seemed the best tool in locating the next rest area.

"You may go with Glen to see about...what is the mask for ? Did you lose your -

"I..am someone else you wish you'd have been on another planet. Doesn't concern our mission. Just give the orders. Do we change our outlook or not?" Aiden and Ava were impressed by how Damian had decided to give this whole new place a try.

"You want to see about the fairest sweets in all the land, Miss?" The sweet talker wizard was a con, as Ami was forced to hold back her toxic want for glorious goodies from the highest rated sales shoppe. She just didn't know how to barter info yet.

"Candies?! You..are pullin' my wittle legs!" The look the sorcerer then gave had Ami baffled by why 'candy' must have been strange in this person's native tongue.

"We have no such thing yearly I am sorry to say! Cake and fresh fruit tarts are our special deserts on the spot! You cannot gorge yourself well on only those. A trifle! Where did you say your ...planet was again? Did these fine folk not mean plane? You seem mortal..Earthen then! I see...you have no common decency for a light appeti-

"Yow!" The wizard felt his toe throb by Ami's refusal of the older's offer.

"You..are not a classic 'casanova' at all! Your sweets are shady as that stupid hat! Like you can find anything good to eat! Ggrrr!"

The two would be better off again..after Ann had had a talk with her sis about not kicking strangers in the shins.

He seemed easy to judge earth - beings as cruel and insensitive. Was he that a snob to not realize the way he'd toyed with a kid's emotions? Even as fun as it was to him, tricksters had more standing as clowns in this age. Even as geniuses. Amelia had to up her game if they were to bargain with the biggest jerk on the planet!

"Ehhh...Oh..yeah...?..Well!.. You are a big bully!" She stuck out her tongue to make matters worse, which actually brough comic relief to the room . Even Zatanna had to hold back a giggle.

Aiden stood before his sister Ava, who did not even crack a grin by the look in her eye! Did trading homes really do something to mess up her ego that badly? Was she afraid of something else that she could not discuss openly with her real family that had raised her on earth?

Most importantly, could Aiden and the heroes trust Ava to have them all sent back home after the fight of their lives? Would she pull through ...only if their victory was a no brainer...?

~I know they don't get it at all, Av.~ Aiden thought to himself. ~You have something you won't share. And I am going to help you, so that you'll have no choice but to open up...you are..so...what did they do to you?~

His fists shook as both clenched by his sides. New world, a city amongst the populace of an unknown dimension...what else awaited the group? No one else should know about a band of travelling new - comers this near...Aiden hoped that nothing would go wrong. Earth and the Titans were waiting for the heroes to come back in one piece.

Ann looked over to see Aiden deep in thought again. He was such a worry wort. If anyone could get them out of this, it would be a miracle from another realm in the stratosphere .

They just had to wait a bit longer before then.

Raven had immediately ordered Cyborg, Kid Flash, even Greg and Shoji to get started on locating the missing heroes and inexperienced Grayson kids!

A total of nine hours had gone by. Not a word from back inside the same time line - stream that the previous Titan gang had been forced to enter. Only once...Upon entry into their leader Robin's room. ( Arc one! A new Beginning! So old it gives me a reason to cringe..I was actually more concerned with Jump city setting back then! Yikes!)

She felt her patience thinning as Kori was up in arms- ready to strangle her love into a rage only a warrior could show .

Her children..her only children had...been loyal until that time?

"No no no!" She ranted on and on over how fate had played a cruel test outside of their knowing. That Richard was too easy in allowing the little ones to go off by themselves! Ami was not old enough to time - hop through the space and time eras! She was not even in middle school officially! Why was Aiden not concerned? Was he safe? Did his bolt -

"Kori! Kori! Calm down!" Richard had his arms around her regarless of her temper. He could take her blows far better than anyone. She would not lose to her old self by some panic attack..he trusted her too often to keep her emotions under control...it was not safe to display firepower of fly in public...after a few more battles, the city director had made Jump something of a heavily restricted D.C. It was not a haven for those out of this world...

"I...am so..upset!" She wept bitterly and bit her lip as he gripped her hardest of all.

"We are dragging the guardians to search through their frames around the clock-

"Say what? " Shoji felt his company's million dollar debt sky rocket in an intuitive sense . Ayane had to drag her boss back..he would have to dig ditches to pay off the loans! Why were political affairs...so expensive? -

"Does that mean the Titans..aren't gonna stop...gulp!*..Till we roll over and play dead?" Gar gasped with a drooping expression to exaggerate his weary for...how long till supper? Did they even have lunch? Broke was broke but...

Raven nearly crushed the keys by the boys complaints. She went to meditate as Beetle took over from her extra info - guessing. Clues had not been revealed, even with Takahara's system working in tandem with the Titans' mainframe.

"Fligibbity!" The kid jokester was winded for someone so fast paced . "We..are not even allowed a bathroom break? Someone talk! I'm going to lose it!"

The red head was indeed tense as his feet left for the hall restroom. Yes, even those faster than the speed of sound were still human enough to be respectful of their health.

"Awww! You called it! I got dibs after him! Jeez! Rae? Any luck..umm..oh..sorry. .not too loud..got it..." Gar shut away his quips for a bit while Rachel concentracted on the outer realm the heroes would never see- even on their last days.

~Azarath...Metrion..Ziinthoos...~ Her drawling mantra had Blue Beetle shiver. Just then Super boy had entered with a frown and bone to pick with-

"Where's the leader of our -

"Hey! Who are you people? Where is the rest of! "

He was angry while not having witnessed the ordeal. Conner had been called across the states to deal with..a big enough conspiracy by Aqualad- who had not said a thing !

"Who are you and why do you have access to-

"Stand down Super boy. These..are friends...you won't know them since they knew the first Titans. Raven, myself and Cy, Kori, Gar too. You mi-

"Hmm...you look more adult by your mass..I apologize! " Greg stepped back from his examinations of the older teen.

"You are...radiating a similar energetic componant as Koriander? What ever am I noticing..oh..there I go again! Haha! I once again hope you'll forgive us for...staying quiet on our -

"No, and no. Back off!..scare..crow? What is he? Are you from a comic-

The scientist Takahara stood between his old pal and the curious gent.

"Sorry! Greg knows a lot..about..everything..so he is always...trying to be nosy...whether you want him to...heh!" The violent look of the sohort haired Titan eased by the cat's explanation.

"So, you have a reason for staying inside the tower. " He croseedhis arms and began. The frown still had him not so willing to trust these folks.

"Talk. What the heck is going on. You aren't human . He is some big shot from Tokyo, and that...is ..wow..you brought a friend to join the party? Was I not invited? You too, Dick. Was this your idea? "

Why so many...ugh...this was pointless.

Raven stood to speak , yet Kori interrupted. That srprisedthe empath quicker than Richard had time to explain a thing.

"Please..Con- el...Conner...our children have been sent far away and these...friends are helping us to locate their whereabouts! You must trust us. None of these beings wish the Titans harm. We have known them for many years and can certainly..vouch.. "

She sniffled before straightening herself a bit. Even as a mess the princess knew how to stand her ground.

"Oh! Conner! Sorry abo- Whoa! You ...you aren't too happy...are you?"

Why!? Kid flash was the last idiot to waltz through those doors! Superboy was super pissed already!

The teen snort to the red headas angry as any bull on the run. Or in his sights.

"You know the goon squad? " He asked with a gruff example from his misunderstood grunt.

"Kid ...was just about to-

"Yep. They re tight with the Titans! Ask Rae! She's been at their beck an' call since Dami-

He shut up then and there. Loose lipped and not so much a smooth talker out of this one...Conner's muscles pumped by the name of their leader.

"Where? What happened to Robin? Wally?"

"Ohhh...you are gonna get it...!" Beetle snickered from the control pannel.

"Um..he...mmm..went south?..." That made things worse as the teen body builder only became more frustrated - enough to use his eyes on the spot!

"I didn't do it! They had to! Their sis was in...Oh crap! Listen you lug! This is serious! " Slipping out of the teen's grip, the speedster was not fast enough as Conner was quick to press a lock down switch without Beetle to stop him. the bug hadless of achance than the jokester in Con El's way!

"Run from my question, you are stuck in this place till you talk. Where...Is...Robin? What happened that is so important!" He yelled into Wally's ears, making the dizzied light blazer...run out of air...

"Crap! We have to calm him down! " Nightwing's gear had been at the ready while Kid had Superboy occupied .

"Kori. We are still the Titans, even if the kids aren't with us this second. Don't worry. Ava and Ann won't let anyone end up stuck forever...you have to trust them. Now..let's fix this mess. "

"Then..you will not fear..if you and I are wrong? What if we are unable to stop them from...then we will not let our bumgorfs fret or lose a single folicle! " Starfire blazed through the air to hit the bulk hard. He collapsed with an extra zzap as she had done to Robin by the outburst with Robin...and the dust.( Season episode Tt cartoon. Haunted. Really great sound effects! Go watch without words on; youtube if it is still there! Just like a horror movie ...wow. ..anyway! Back on track with the saga!)

The day was going to be a tedious one. For now, the heroes had their eyes and ears sharp.

Eaten ignored that nagging thout in the back of her brain. The one part that knew; that when times were meant to change, then you just had to go with the flow.

Such Cy logic the empath had forgotten to credit her old teammate for the material.

Back in the world; in which the chosen might never see in an eternity, Tsani had flown to greet her beings of stature by the newly enstated gates of the -

~Halt!~ The Celestial lands were a bit brutish for the pretty pixie, as the guard in front had not gotten the princess's proper note of -

~Ahh! It is! Princess! How dare we of the Celestial Squadron treat...say we are forgiven! No harm to a royal relic. Allow her passage!~

The head leader had his three , idiot officers bow to their knees. This place still had an air of superiority and was too easy to be targetted by enemy fire. Yet why did Tsukiyume's Eternal realm take the blunt end of their duels' shortcomings?

~Thank you...if I might speak with Lady Aria and Sister -

The squad gave one another looks, then had sad eyes brought to frustrate Tsani.

~She is still...unable to awaken? Why ? Then my magic is needed! I will gladly pass! Make way!~

The royal and loyal pupil of the still breathing, Lady Bao Shi Lan had not been able to hold back her disappointment in the public halls.

~Lady Aria! ~ Tsani wheezed as her lungs felt as deflated as celebratory balloons. ,

~I demand to see Lady Bao! She is unwell and there is no!-

The one to prevent the outburst was her old foe, now turned for a greater purpose.

~I only attend to TsukiYume as her loyal ..hand ...you will see the sorceress. Yet for now, a chosen subject...surrounds that area of your mind's eye to no end!~

The flirting fox had not changed! There was one line to draw between those back off their high horses. She had ecovered a great deal of the memory Lilith had tainted! Was the cleansing of her heart successful? Sayumon was the mother of the noble Kayu on earth as a look out for danger. If his mother..then had he been aware enough to -

~That..is not the only question I carry!~ Tsani sniffto the fussy mutt of nobility.

~You are back, what made you decide you should help my dear sister? Tsuki is in no need of a silly w-

~Alright!~ The one to break up the battle that had not yet left the halls to shatter, had been the one to have been asked of the light eyed princess.

~Mistress Aria!~Tsani immediately rushed to gain more supporters. Yet..Aria was not as one sided. Then of course, she had yet to discover how loyal doggies could lie still by a queen's command.

~Oh...my lovely friend Sayu! Why must you bully this young one so terribly? You are described as a horrid youkai instead of deity on your home world- apart from the secular one belonging to-

~My past is as a standing force against those..whom have I'll intent within their palms! She was saying I...oh..forget it ...~Had Sayu..been older before? She acted as young as the teens Tsani had met on the plane of the earthen!

~Sayu had..an instant re-

~Say no more...~Sayumon revert to her fox youbi form and sniffed the air for the latest update.

~Rain in a setting sun..yet we have eternal daylight...would you like to meet now with Bao Shi?~ The fox maiden in her hybrid form ushered the girl inside with a shove by her snout. Dogs had cuter noses. Foxes used them as easily as a witch had -

~Surely you know I will be perfectly -

With a high gasp, Tsani realized why Bao Shi had been unable to win against her luck...

~That is!~

~We have been unable to remove those...thorn- strewn daemon parasites for too long!~ Aria pointed with tears in her dramatically cast eyes.

~The lady of her sect was out to locate the grove in which Priscilla had overseen..she had left her works to the pupil of the wood; Melu Elona Ainesworth. We had only seen her...after the plant protecting one of the priestess's relics...had let loose a foul scent! ~ The sea siren was not at all glad to the growth of vines and prickers. Her arms shook as she clutched what was left to calm her.

~Silly sea queen!~ The fox mother scoffed, only to return with some vase of jarred powder in her non- anthromorphic palm. ~This salt is as I had used in my old years, before the Inari had me chosen to oversee the fox clan. ~

The salt..was a warm pink as it was scattered across the room. Tsani was afraid to breath in the devil's tricks! Was this all the only way?

~Salt..is untainted.. while it also destroys moisture. I have been maintaining Bao Shi's state from further devouring her in her comatose state. Otherwise, our capital would become the host's whole body. My team to the West still has not discovered any evidence that might have led this creature to thrive within the Elven wood. ~

Another toss of the magical stuff had the sea witch and her youngest member of the council sneeze and cough.

~Then..all of this has not been some scheme to have your rite re-

~I cannot dare bring myself to have any ills against such a pure heart. ~The canine mother swished her long, white mane to reflect that...posterity.

~Then we won't just allow my old teacher to wither here, as you slowly destroy the vines!~ Tsani felt her eyes prickle by the hatred she still held in this realm. It's hollow halls had given Hakuro reason to doubt these elderly saints. She also had her mother ; Time's daughter to vouch, as the highest arc ancient of the new era...neither agreed entirely with the greatset realm's decisions. Clear as day, even an ounce of grey could still remain present.

~I knew you would have your mits full, after all! We are without your truest knowing, of the same nature. ~

The queen off her perch had to end the chat short. The vines rustled as Bao Shi fought on.

~Then, I too know what must be completed. A cure! I will assist as long as you first will hear my plea!~ Tsani's palms scrunched to her stance of a saint. She needed these detestable creatures. Even Aria had been willing to let loose her vanity for a greater way in unifying their realms.

~Very well Princess..I will not be too far behind. ~With a toss of one, last cluster of pink, the salt felt cooler somewhat.

Ice. This queen was still not alright with a troubling bystander as her partner. She was a brutal teacher to have the lady of waivering starlight follow her lead...

~I will enjoy working with the former- organiser of the Celestial Elite..~ Tsani bowed with a cute smile. She had to remain honest as her position decreed since her coming. Hakuro..was another. The chosen would be set into the direction of the North - landers.

~ That simply is marvelous, my dears!~ The sea witch had the air unfortunately of an aunt whom had no idea what poor- timing was.

~You must work together. ~ She nod so that each could understand the highest songstress of the heavenly capital. ~Yes! A team will make us stronger. United we stand tall!~

~Until the dove's last fall...~ The Celestial fox knew if Tsani acted upon her emotions to easily, the mates of her own race would demote her. Even leavile her grounded from ever seeing the skies above.

Sayu had to prevent this. Tsani was a step closer to the powers that had been leached from the vixen's very day. If Sayu could be granted that power ..she might have a way of erasing the past of their enemies' plight.

Just one chance would see to whether they stood or fell. Towers did topple over each millenia. In the spirit world, it was a national pastime.

The bazzar run was fun. It was also riddled with warnings that the ever rebellious team of heroes and chosen, wished were lighter than their tension combined.

Such as ; stay near the inn. Even not to spend too much, otherwise Ava's cover might be blown by the figures.

Their companions from the rebel alliance- a bit clich a title, had only been on standby for a short while. Ava had contacted allies on her way from the castle grounds, to have notice sent to their hide away in the mountains. After a trek down the slope, the teens had met the two brothers of the queen's army in the city of Fendale. It was not on the map. It may have been a newly born world by the alterations of the spirit plane's existance. This had even Ann acting up to ask questions. Such if paintings of masterpieces from the fifteenth and sixteenth centuries , or chalk drawings were qualified as manifestations of new life. If that was the case, Ami ondered if Amaterasu had another home.

She had appeared in the same form as an imaginary childhood guide. Who knew the lady of that solar aura was so important after all!

Ami had just loved a certain outer wear that they s passed along the walk. The bazzar and name- less shoppes held more energy than a city mall full of so many young faces. This was a very pleasent pull away from reality. Small business was the past .why was it that questions popped up-

"Hey! Is this the sort of ..outfit?" Ann sniffed by the amount of ribbons and fringes. Amelia was no high society shopper!

"We can't stand out. " Aiden told his youngest sibling, her face as stubborn as a grade schooler's . She was still short for her age. A few days and November would be around the corner. Yet this world was already acqquainted with autumn since a moon before.

Ann frowned and scratched her red scalp. A bath..she wanted her shampoo in this fantasy trap!

"Are moons months?" Ava nod to her second eldest sibling. The question was do-able.

"In a sense. That would be partial to the past. We have other ways by season, region, direction and location of saying the same -

"Got it. " The look of the average grade Hanna never seemed to impress her valedictorian elder.

"If you were to understand this world, it might suit you better once we start travelling towards my home. " Ava shrugged. If Annie - dearest wanted incentive, she had it in plain sight!

"You..are a tactician...can't beat that." The second twin blonde smiled from around a corner. "Amy said to meet us for her critique of these 'mystery sweets' after she'd played commentator. So a half hour. Give or take?.." Aiden had to hold back a roll of his eyes. Yet , right now, Ann and Ava were getting along like the past had taught them! They were all still family. Maybe Av was not long gone after all..

"Cake counts as gourmet. She should be over the moon, in moons?" Ann shrugged with a nervous chuckle.

The eldest had to roll her eyes officially to that joke. It was not punny enough to crack a grin by either teens' standards..

"We've a little bit of time." Ava looked to her mechanism that counted as an interdimensional pocket watch. That orb had Aiden curious. It looked like one of the cat's inventions.

"Why don't you see about refining your blade in the towne square's , smithy shoppe?" She suggested this since Glen owned the main store front, best of the entire village. It had Aiden convinced as he and Ann agreed without any disputes.

"Sounds like a plan. So, Henry has Ami on a tight lead with Zatanna? " Annie asked before she'd forgotten about their youngest headache.

"Oh, then what about that new Robin?" Ava asked as if a memory of the glorified bird had returned in a blink. Aiden held back his enthusiasm as...it had upset poor Hanna enough.

"He's not comin-

"I am . You just said weaponry, correct?" Such a sneak attack made Ann wish the brat far away. He was only sixteen. Ava had returned to shock the bunch before the twins could each eighteen by earth-year, standards. Another October to wait for the thirteen year old...not until winter it seemed would their story die down!

"What do you care? Aren't you the best fighter out there already? Then why wo-

"I am..not going to ...ugh.." Damian grumbled as he reached into his belt's pouch. The birdarangs and electronic devices used in his missions, were not functioning. This world was too far in the past - useless territory to use anything high tech! All he had were bo staves and his sword. Also, one grappler still remained unchanged by the times.

"I need a weapon to blend in. Otherwise, my sophisticated fighting style might attracted unwanted attention. Not like you have a weapon any-

" I do..but...you have kid's toys! I left mine with-

"Figures you'd chicken out and lower your guard. You aren't a hero on earth, then what makes you think this place will give you a welcome? Are we going to fight legendary folk tale critters and get paid? Will we have to live off of your 'sister' this entire time? You don't know the first thing about playing this game. " Damian crossed his arms. Besides Ann and Ava's athletic style of combat, Aiden was new to actually fighting..anything other than simulation models!

"I told you. You need the Titans to set the bar straight. I was in a place like this since birth. New age tech was kept in secret usage facilities, and you had to be sharp, cautious, even kill to prevent anyone from discovering why you had dirt toprofit from. All while working from behind even allies' backs. " Robin had to teach the newbies. Otherwise, princess Snowflake would have them pushing up daisies before any contact from earth became a reality!

"Got that? Let me help you, to help us all get back home. None of us know the customs of this world. Even of your lady here is from the other side of normal civilization.. " He projected this with a turn to the folk of the fair village setting.

"Don't make the citizens here think we are the enemy. So , I'll go too and ask a ton of questions. Intel is a Robin thing after all. Grayson was not very aggressive in his Nightwing persona. I though, won't play around . " He held out a hand to whomever would grasp it. "Agreed?" The boy wasno more to be tested than a true soldier. Ann almost, felt embarrassed to call herself hardcore..she had breaks..Astarte being gone, had had had a major effect on her training..Her dad had been too easy going. Was he afraid of this happening? That Anna might not make the cut as a warrior on the side?

"Fine, deal. But you and my family are a team. No acting alone or goin' solo. You too lil bro!"

Aiden rubbed his neck nervously. Was a sword lesson in vain then? It took years since birth for this current Robin to come about. What could he possibly have to help in their efforts to beat an interdimensional king of the north?

"To Glen then. " Ava ended the shake with a turn towards the smithy's shoppe's direction.

"Our trust will matter once we are to be tested. Damian, you won't regret my decision. You are always welcome to add any advice that might lead to a victory against my old advisor. " Her formality had the bird irked, yet he did not want to bear his tallons this early on.

"Sure. You could use a co- captain of this merry band. It's lacking in originality. With a fighting spirit, none of us can be shot down that easily. " He sounded to grown up or..just plain out a 'know- it' all!.. Ann had to gag this dribble to calm herself from taking charge.

He was a bigger show off than the gluttonous pip- squeak. Poor Henry must have been up to his ears in whines. Well, he'd made the choice of teasing a thirteen year old - in a month anyway, over her second favourite love. Next to of course her science - emporium of knowledge. Or even her Mochi mania collection..which had display cases now*...

~Shoji tried to spoil her more than our dad! No wonder she's a live wire...sigh..~

The kids left to see about a few upgrades. This world might have been low tech, yet magic was the master - gem of untold energies. Ways of science and the arts existed differently. After all! This was not your average fairy tale - story book! Damian must have been to one of those places on a mission before.. right?

The tapping of boots laid the characters in shadow and of the ice fortress to avoid his gaze. He was no king, an imposter perhaps. Not at all royal by his betrayal.

~I carefully rewrote the memories of the wise .. Athena believed my story...yet that brat...she was close as mine as we had planned!~

Odin returned as a male with the attire if a warrior. ~A lie is unproven. Not even as I had placed it. I, Fenrir the wolf of the very destruction of my kin...~

Ragnarok had been in his way, a second help by the decimation of her heavenly kingdom. Frejya was no lady. Making Reia see this had been impossible with her...reincarnate...

~She is young. Yet her power is ripe for the taking. This throne should in fact not belong to one not born of this capital. What a fool! Reia was a nomad! She had not a home to desire her's to over see! Ha!~ Fenrir had lied. He had lied to gain the priestess's magic. A power that would redraw the past as he, the king to revive the winged clan.

Reia was just a sacrifice by her death..yet Lilith had corrupted the mind of that stray imp soldier. (Part one flashback Reia was killed by a stand off, which turned deadly by the unsuspecting imp of another clan. It was tainted by the dragon Roku and his allies. Reia died by a shot from it's attack, thus leading the wolven protectors; Aneiu and Anieus , to act in averting the dangers. Later, this led to the fall of and a scatter of her people. The raven winged were also the clan Aluehainyu had been born of. Though in part two and one, she heavily debates if Reia's reincarnation's fate - was also her own. She has not officially met the princess Ava in person. They have yet to dictate the theory as a true or false projection into the past. Now back to our story!)

Fenrir was what the other worlders connected him as, a demon. However, he had been the one to stop others from doing evil deeds as he. They were worthless to the throws of such tactics. No deity could ever outwit him. No one, all save Loki. Loki whom was as washed up as his silly high deity Odin. That bag had gone far off to search for an answer..a wealth of knowledge out of some silly prophecy! Fool!

~If so you crave power, steal it from those whom have wronged ye at every turn!~ The demon ground his teeth and let steam seep through his nostrils. ~I could be as well- admired as the red lizard...yet the worm is only as grand as his own story written! I shall know greater!~

This brilliant plan had the demon grinning ear to ear, then laughing with an evil cackle to end his joyous moment triumph.

~Have I not won her hatred over as well? You did well in becoming my host. Silly half - blood. Your true mask was as Reia's follower! How ever did you run across I? ~

He asked this of a battered , in his state, the brunette had not the gall to answer. Ava hated his dishonesty..he was a coward for accepting help from a monster!

~Aww..I meant every word! She might have been our queen...had she never refused our word over her immediate acceptance into this realm's very core! You might have a chance to subdue the young princess again. Due to a very rumor spreading... She still has ice in her veins for our , demise. ~

Chris astrally lifted his head to hear those ..no, that mindless word...he knew she'd pull through! Ava was safe..but..how could he warn her? The demon hound had hell- fire as it's ticket towards a long rule atop the lady's seat! She would have to battle the flames to surpass the dog's wit! The wolf had wit alright...a ton of tricks that would have the toughest warrior face down in the dirt...

~Ava..is more powerful than you!~ Chris mustered with his green eyes full of hope. A strained growl led to a cough from his illness. Fenrir almost had to feel sorry for the sick child. When this had ended without a second thought, he might have the boy his loyal servant. Even better, without the breathing difficulty in that.. physical form.

~You amuse me yet she ,has my respect. I after all had her readied enough for a time when I would overtake her -

~Do not touch her!~ The brunette screamed out within the deity's mind.

~She is not going to let you do anything to hurt all she cares about! You may have given her reason to want you dead, I gave her reason to wish you stay there! In a place far from-

Chris shrunk into a ball by his fits. His chest constricted as if this illness were an unbearable death sentence...Ava..she wasn't safe..he..had to ..warn...

~Sleep you rebellious child. I have no need for a disobedient host. ~ The king's cloak swept over his side as he stepped off of the platform dias.

The throne was still engraved with her energy..it was a relationship, Reia would only have wished to end. Yet the deity wolf..had other plans for the newest, rebel princess.

~Reia would not carry my word. Yet will you forsake it all? Anya as you were...I see..then I must remind you of that curse upon your kin. To your threats I shall have you face that demon! I summon forth...an old foe to have you realise this...~

The king raised his palms to cast a spell. Someone was coming through the lone portal..it had to be her!-

The light and drifting snow surrounded the icy eyed Anya Wulfsmund. The damned dopple had not been destroyed...she still had Ava's memory of an earlier rule...

~Ahh! I live!~

The beauty had aged as her goody- goody counter self. Longer white locks with burning red eyes did not suit the girl to impersonate her opposite. Her dress was a bit as the lady Eternal vassal of Destiny's. It had flowing sleeves that hid her sharpest weapons. Her dress was to match her self of that time ago. Both were regal in appearance no matter what age took them! She sighed a reliwf as the devil wolf had only her right arm bound back. He continued to cast away her binds by the underworlder's imprisonment. Anya was most patient, yet had a lot to get off of her chest none the less.

"So glad! ..That plane of shadows had by far been the worst vacation spot in the universe! I am in your debt sire...what is the name in which I might address...my saviour?" The lady bat her eyes as if he were expecting a show.

Fenrir cleared his lungs to reply.

~Anya, you are in fact the very dopple I...know an old friend who would be happy to see ye before their very eyes.~

Anya knew this trick. With a wave over herself by her free arm, the lady could have been regarded as the actual princess herself!

"I also have the power to multiply and take on, other forms...staying in solitary confinement makes you restless! I had to perfect my abilities! Even ice shots are a breeze!" She whistled as snowflakes formed from her lips.

"My eyes are red..phoo!*...only trick I have not learned to mask..you will, help a girl out? If I am to infiltrate the chosen's group?"

Again she had the demon wolf grin by such energy of the young.

~If only you lead them here...no allies enough to face us. Yet there is one you must cap of her magic. The deity of an eastern sun is too bright. She will light their way before I shall even have the opportunity to erect my message to the capital head of the Eternal..~

The dog smirked in tandem with Anya's fervent delight.

"The head? You ...oh...what would she have in store for us?" The princess imposter thought as if it were a trick question. One with plenty ofbenefits for her to reap from his grip later..

~She was once fabled to have helped Lady Reia in balancing the realm of the living and dying. Aluehainyu , she goes by these days...well, my kin knew her...as a very dark angel of hollow promises. Only to the mistress was she devoted entirely by her will.~

Anya was intrigued by the back story so much, that her raven's, replicated wings had started to appear. So..that almighty power she had not yet controlled? He would have to test her in battle. Wit and persuasion was only to bring the dopple thus far. Fenrir could not be her teacher this entire epic onwards. He was her master. She should have studied the heaviest arts during her sentence. It wasno exscuse , even if he did take a shine to her by now. Besides that tempatious grin, she wanted ..favours..he was not that easy going as her old king. The red one must have nothadthe brat as his criminal helper. Lil was the one to suspect by her parenting style...

"Let me deal, with the boy first..." The girl requested she get even with the one who had left her stranded in an unbreachable, shivering, hell.

Roku might have been her whip, yet Aiden had blown the whistle. To the demon daughter of manifestations unbound, that was a reason to find his weakness. All before the brat sister was torn from the troupe, her light would go dim soon enough.

~I have a bone to pick with that princess alright...that crooked demon of the real world is not going to win herself a medal. I get to choose her fate this time...~

Anya was a devil for a reason. She lived to cause her enemies to fear and hate themselves in the process. Oblivion by these fingertips would be so sweet to watch , as her last contracted crashed and burned under a broken pact.

~Lil is dead. My new lord shall have her head, and I, his crown..~

New arc breaks boundaries! But..I did manage to keep the Titans busy! Ava is not herself after switching over to the to the role she was destined to play. Now. real twist has been added when the wolf Fenrir reveals himself as the one to send Ava and her rebel leaders into hiding. Will the challenge be too much for our heroic group? I am going to keep going till the answer becomes clear. Enjoy and keep reading on!


	2. Chapter 2

Teen Titans; New Generations; Arc Restart; New Destinations; Chapter Two: Back On Track; Glorifying the Disfunctional Heroes . Ava's Strike- Terrible Truths Against An Unknown Threat.

/

After shopping to their heart's content, Aiden and his crew of unlucky space- time tresspassers had returned to the back streets inn. They had just gotten a hold of more intel on the scouts coming after Ava. Courtesy of Henry and Glen of her rebel- wise, underground, ally enforcements.

"If we wanna surprise the enemy. " At last Damian had a face to add to the party - crashing planners of their fine Fendale or..whatever.

"We could always stop them at the gates. " Ann nod to this, then thought back by her own opinion of that fight's outcome.

"No..we should wait till nightfall. If we do that, we coud pull away those creepers and send them far away from the town with us. " She interjected, yet had many side way glances.

"Night is the worst time for us to try out our abilities. Your power runs on ' twenty-four hours ' worth of sunlight!" Aiden interrupted the reckless twin. He then thought long and hard about how they coud help Ava from getting taken away. Or worse, if Fendale were to be..overtaken by these hunters...

~Then why don't ya fight in mock battles at night, at least some, and ready our sticks during the-

"He is a snoring, long- time ...deep sleeper..." Ava did not have to admit that Ami was right. Aiden was not a party animal anymore. He was the extra senior of the pack! Too early to stay awake and too late to do the same...

~I thought you were a kid..brother?~ Ava frowned and crossed her arms. ~Still not aquainted to the good fight?~

Henry yawned, as if answering Aiden's own answer with his tease over the topic. It was not intentional actually. He was a rebel officer and had never had any shut eye the night before. Ami sadly had a spiteful nature against those who dared mess with her siblings- especially her brother- complex to boot! Henry could not act the fool even if he were commanded by Ava!

"I...am so gonna not be sweet as honey to his back side...I'll be the bee!" Ami growled from across the room. He was bullying her big brother..that was as uncool as his special - capital sweets! Henry cried out and started to see her firey aura from behind the youngster. Her eyes were even red by his vision of the tyrant new comer!

"With a capital- grr! I am gonna get even..!" The girl pretended to hold her fist to clock her palm. "You are on this umpire's list! Watch it buster!" With a point, it was a macho response by her misunderstood heart- and poor Henry's frantic chest could not a stop to rest a second more!

Henry had a certain feeling of shock- no...it was more fear that had him hide and cower behind Glen.

Ami was about to launch her attempt to scare the wizard witless ..when-

"Ow!" Her bruised noggin was thanks to a dutiful Verra in his natural habitat - also playing the role of the kids', guardian teacher.

~If I had known you'd been the advocate for violence here, Amelia..I would have gotten your parents on my side for a grounding! Plant it and listen up , everyone!~ Amelia pout in the corner from her attitude towards the allies of the rebel..it was _soo_ used already!* (Trying not to quote Lucas on that...got to re-think the code name?!)

Shoji's voice silenced the squabble, yet Kaien had reason to groan off this display of the performing dunce..his nephew..was serious...it had an odd effect on his younger charges! What did he expect to accomplish with a pep rally!? Solario watched on from earth alone, this fire- tail had to stop the presses!-

Glen blinked by how..the dark mutt had tall ears as a hare, legs and the real body of a fox, and the stealth of a cat?

Henry refused this as hard enough evidence! His specs nearly pushed down the brim of his small nose. His eyes studied the creature while Ava held her breath by the embarrassed looks from her elders...

It had been an awkward reaction after a normal...some - what discussion of battalions and enemy forces...

~Ghost? Nay! You do no not appear tangible to us! This fella was here earlier? Is he a fami-

"Umm..no..he's our companion split from two bodies; the main guy is a cheapskate with no manners!" Ami fibbed to have their full attention.

"He has magic like me an' my bro and sisters. That guy there, umm..he's a flame - torch dog! Be nice to him, or we -

"Ami!" Ann had FINALLY been able to discipline her sister's, after- sugar rush.

~I..think our little genius has to detox...~ Ava rubbed her temples and replied. Aiden and the adults could not agree more.

" No, crazy talk! Got it pippy- long stockings!?" Ann brought the hammer down as Amy began to dwell on her missed victory in the corner again..

~Ok..now that we have a ..an idea from the five generals-

~No, more crazy talk means cats too!~ Annie glared down to the mutt who held his ears down low by her impressive stance and tone.

"Ok...then what about if Zan and I map a layout of the town? You rebels probably didn't even think of _that_ sooner. " Damian boasted with a turn to Glen, who tried to reply with his impatience in check.

~If we'd done that, our location would have been under a dirt mound upon this here arrival!~ Henry tapped his foot, then float off by his wizarding abilities to fiddle with a set of mapping sheets by the other side oif the room. His pack was just as impressive as -

"Umm..wow..Greg still hasn't-

The brunette looked up as if he'd been spotted as a pheasant on the plains.

~Did you say..Greg..As in Sorcerer Gregory of Digitalis? I am ...pant..*...A big supporter of his work! That is why my hat is as his own! What a pleasent coincidence!~ The demeanor of the warlock had the siblings ..not understand this fellow well enough...even as they though they had before!

"So..Greg is a legendary icon on your-

Aiden was interrupted by the school - boy magician. He pulled out the maps, a hand bag in monogram of the powerful idol, a note pad..for signatures?

~Ohh! You must bring us ..well..I am shy to say it! Is he taking on any students? Has he known you by your fate in meeting us? Oh! I must give my deepest apologies to the youngest of your group!~

He was in a rather... impeccacble, fantasy world - right in the back of the 'sorcerer in training's' skull!

~I must not be so cruel , even as it is of my nature...you see, miss!~ Glen saw this before. Henry was going to recite..no! He would have to use ancient spells of his own to turn the world right- side up again!...

"And the _battle?"_ Damian frowned by the rude being's timing over such nonsense.

~I...suppose we might wait then..heh..~

Ami had not liked this curious idiot . He was flamboyant and not so charming..not that she couldn't see through his secret...

"Hats off to you!" The girl decided to liven things up while Ann was away..

With a swift hit of her airy powers, the magician's hat had been swept clean off!-

"Oh..my...bunny?~

Glen refused to intervene. Henry, was a coy cotton tail of his own design, with a whine that made even ami's ears run a mile.

An eye twitched, then a beat from two large, grey feet! It was! Henry revert to the size of a leggy hare; about less than two feet , the specs stayed in perfect place with the bunny's wittle nose. Hewore his cape and uniform as iuf a stuffed animal! The shiver of Kaien's worries had yet to end by this poppy- cock...ugh..situation.

"He...he...-

The bust hare started off by pointing anxiously, with a screech out towards the twelve year old human. ~Waah! Glen! The witch is a traitor! We must!-

~Glen?..Heh...is...~ The sigh of the hare had Ava holding her breath before near fainting, to awaken to...a cute soldier!? Glen was unable to step into this. He knew the fighter's oath and Vanderbilt's secret well. They were partners after all, yet Henry had tested a mini- witchling. He had to dig himself out alone, Glen had fixed the last joke that had gone awry ..in the last village square..he was a bad - luck hare..however, the soldier would tell the teams later. Otherwise,they would see it for themselves.

~All races were allowed, an' this lil guy wanted to fight. In his form, he's a familiar reject. ~ The smithy grunt as if this were going to bruise the rabbit's ego.

"Then, we have bunny magic...as extra fire power?!" Zan said, yet had to remain unfazed. This was nothing knew in her book of show biz with stage acts! Yet it was true magic that a fairytale had spat out in a fit of frustration with it's deadline? That wasn't right!

Ami came up to the critter who was hiding behind his own ears. She had really crossed the line..not very...team - player material at all..

~ You...saw through my guise well..solar witch...are you content by this utterly humilating defeat!? I may have!-

"I..am sorry. You..you're choice in cake..was actually pretty good...I just..got really mad! You don't need to trick people just to get their attention! Try being...friendly like before! " Her smile was nothing as her tanuki - self. He was..taken aback entirely by this adult- child before the tiny fella! To think she had also been acting for the sole purpose of a good sister to her..family...

She shook his paw with an admiration for protecting her companions. As long as they were good to one another.

"You made up, sis? Ok folks! Now, let's get down to business! Henry! The map if you'd please?"

Ava nod by the red haired twin's request.

~I have it! My form will not return until we have gone through the village, after the fight to come. ~

Glen raised a brow, then directing his confusion towards the 'peter cotton- fluff.'

~Are you..sayin' they aren't coming later ! What is the map on about? Spit it out!~

He sounded frantic. Did Fendale even have knights or law enforcement officials actively working, for the citizen's safety?

~They..are on the move..the mountain gorge spat them in this direction from the river bend..up wind?! We have eight hours left to send word! This is..terrible!~ The group had only been in the world of the past for three days- counting today.

"Agh! Aide! You are Ava's second commando! Back track this, what do we need to keep the town safe? Like what the Titans do! It's still plenty sunny outside! We have to try!" Anna grit her fists to her sides and heard her chest pound for the first time since Roku's last blow. That vamp had given her nightmares since that day...now, she was facing the fall- or being stranded completely with no way back..

"I..think we should warn them! Otherwise, they won't have lives to be spared or anything!" He said this while Ava listened intently. She may have had her own throne elsewhere, yet these folk had her in their thoughts as a true ruler. She had a duty to keep the spirit bounds free of invaders.

~Then; Glen, Damian. I want you to ready our supply list. That includes sorting weapons from Glen's shoppe.~ The brute - muscle, teddy comrade, salute this as if signaling 'got it' , before writing down her required tools for the evening.

"So..why don't you send Zan or-

~If ya tag along, you can have any weapon , steel or dagger ; my shop might-

"I'm in. "

That had the teen hero Robin satisfied by his fascination, with war fare of his very own .Vee groaned from the rafters before he'd called by mind speak to connect with the fire hound . Old timer Kaien had been lazing away all this time while holding easy, as the extra, observer of the small party.

~You think they can pull it off? Wanna rangle some horses for a gettaway?~ Vee's ears perked up as he asked his loathsome relative with wide eyes of a kit.

~Who be livin' in a fantasy now? We are guardians so..I suppose they'll come in handy. Run it by bunny - boy first. I have the feelin' that snake in the grass is close by...~ He stood up on all fours as the flame dog's back bristled by the thought.

~Keep a sharp eye on the lil' one. She is not safe without a mascot ~ Kaien disappeared to head off towards the closest barn yard. Or stables would suit better , unless cattle were on a stampede in this tale!

Vee raised an eye to a remaining tuft of the mutt uncle's, left over energy. He had to watch Ami..so then..there was a rat among the back streets?!

/

The hustle and bustle of the market square had been closing up shop for only ten minutes. Such a community had Damian wonder if the caravans the bazaar dealers had , were all they had. Aiden explained that his dad's family had Romani blood from their grandparents' side. This was nothing of a history lesson - not even with magicalcritters surrounding the youngest member on a daily basis! These kids were ..no heroes. They were pretty well novices in the field as the ebony lad led himself past carts, stalls, and homes overlooking the cobble roadways.

Ann was left to help Ava and her brother formulate an ideal strategy as a lookout. She took to stealth as easily as Damian did outside his Robin persona.

Ami teamed up shortly with Henry and had Vee to meet her every demand. Yet before that handshake with the grey hare, Ami had not realized another power that she could use in their time of crisis.

She had the power of a priestess that governed around natural flora and fauna. If she had wanted to, the bunny and shadow pup might have been a part of her familiar tag- team. She had the growing ability to command animal and spirit in this place. On earth, the human law - including interaction with other realms, planes, etc, was not forbidden...yet unreachable. Ami and the kids were given a task in the sun goddess's quest to free the Eternal's lands. This 'imposter' of the Norse lord had to have been plotting something in the dark of the forest..

The spirit world was Amelia's place to project the solar deity, Amaterasu's magical influence. She could definitely have Henry go Were -rabbit, maybe just to act as a sneak attack - specialist while in his form of a 'famliar.'

Yet.. he had a strange aura about him. Had he been cursed and harmed in the past? Ami had powers of an empathist like Ava and Auntie Rachel . Henry was a mystery even by first meeting. Glen must have been covering ..then did Ava have any idea about the trickster herself? Aiden wanted to deny that possibility by how his older sis was too coy over her spoken words. Her mannerisms were stiff, stuffy, and too practical. As if..Ava had forgotten to feel joy..She shook that minor emotion from her mind quickly. Before was before. Now was today. Nothing could be taken back. Not even words of dishonesty and cruelty. Henry was bearing with how he'd left his impression in the small group. Now, his face slunk away from her brilliant , haughty blue. He did not trust the outsider. Maybe they could try..to make ammends?

The group equally wanted to know why Ava would not use her magic, all save for her fencing skill of an elitist princess! Was dignity by her title more important than saving the people and kingdom that held her to that rite? Without the capital elders by her right hand, Ava was just an exiled, teen rebel from across steep, mountain passages. Aiden waited on by his sibling Av's side. Ann wanted to rush after that idiot un- Titan before this world had to kick them to the curb.

"He's a dope and hot headed. " She grumbled while walking beside her brother. Shoji took to keeping Ami company. Kaien scurried about the tall building rooves of the village. His shadow was kept safe from prying eyes by the sun's afterglow.

"Already late...we'll have to get ready for Glen to send the signal.."

Aiden whispered while Solario cocked an ear to listen. ~There...is a set...no! A wave...!~

The fox lit it's tail to redirect the teens and adult to ...look forwards towards the main gate.

/

The walls had the construction of piles upon piles of brick and stone. Yet the ones to bring the side wall toppling, did not bother to forget an introduction as the turret was barreled over with the main guards in shambles. An explosion littered the way to startle the first to witness a force unlike their down to earth examples.

Orcs of some sort, rebel enemy soldiers, outcasts, and criminals on the path set by their new king- all had come to seek out their nemesis ; Princess Ava Marie. Fenrir..he was making himsedlf even more and more powerful by using society's drop - outs to do his dirty work...

Doors were barred to homes, shoppes, food stalls, caravans emptied the route, all to wait and listen for an attack formation from the foes, all over their tiny towns' fate.

Ava and the cat, kids, and Titans, mentally and physically steeled their minds over this intrusion.

One soldier from the mountain king's army had come prepared; a scroll in hand and his sword tucked neatly against his side. His hair was a mess of tangles. Age had not passed him swiftly , nor gracefully with so many showing signs of the lost opportunity to surrender. A scar graced the second in command's cheek , while the tooth - gnashing drone army waited impatiently for their scout to finish his mention of ...a conquest.

The head's gruff cough was cleared to ready the speech upon that written mark, of course, by the snowy king himself. The imposter Fenrir ...that...thee wolf scoundrel..

Ava clenched her fists and silenced her gasps, as the demands poured forth in an attempt to break the town's iron will.

Ava was here, hiding and had no hope for an escape route this early. They had to stand tall in this war..it was about to start on the backs of horseman here to pummel the village... The new ruler needed Ava's magic to officially mark the Barrens as his own. The only way to erase that ban, was to make her his bride. What a tragedy that the princess had not told her family the real reason..the mad dog was wanting her hand to rule as a tyrant and have Ava his...

"He won't. " Ava gasped by how Aiden had spoken too soon. She didn't tell him..he didn't know! The scroll did not depict her status either! ...Her jumble of emotions were layered on by how her tears fell , all while after exhaling beside her companions in secret, her tempting thoughts to run...

Zan looked on beside the jack-rabbit Henry. Her eyes scanned the way as Damian took to readying their battalion armour and weapons for the real rebels to arrive. Where were the back- up strategists? Why was Glen having her partner take so long! This was out of a history book, where the enemy would end up...

"Ami , you have to send a distraction. You are the queen of those tactics..right?.. " Ann snuck up behind the girl, who held back a scream with her palm from the shock.

"Guh..then.. ..an idea! Henry?...~"

Ami's voice fell into a mock, sing song by that name uttered.

Ann had to gulp by the world she'd have to witness her dear sibling's transformation in. Ami's robes of the Amaterasu's guidance shone as a flickering lamp. Her eyes had started to beam white towards the furry critter in a warlock's garb and -

~Swift as a carried stream! The wind whips at your heels! Scurry and ...be strong!~ Ann gasped by how those words were of not Ami's own voice !

Was she being overshadowed by powerful forces!? Did that..mean Amelia Grayson was a medium for the unknown - worlders to target!?

Henry flit up into the air by magical, inangible , foxes chasing him . It was ! She was using summoning magic by way of ...oh my gosh...Ann bit her nails and had to see the mystic winds surround poor Henry, while Ami orchestrated a distraction in that eerie voice!

"Crap! Oh...Dami! You watch my sister, Vee, get your butt into that brawl and tell em' off!"

Her whisper could not be as Ami's telepthic , mind speak. Aiden was going to brain the second chief, seriously rotten!

In a flash of a smoke pellet, Ann head off to go ninja on a certain group by the last outlook post.

"Zan, you give Ami what you can, Solario, have my bro up to full power with his big' ole' axe. I'm.. not holding back with whining to them later..."

The groups gained more insight as time flew by. The scroll was near finished, ears were waiting to hear a distinct demand to ' surrender without resistance.'

"Ava ...you...what are they saying?" Aiden watched on as Av covered her eyes with a shawl from earlier, her heart continued to beat noisily inside her ribcage.

"What vow? Are you...what happened? No, when this is all over, you are going to explain everything. Your enemy, he did not want you dead or hurt...so why? We are getting to the bottom of-

"No!" Ava gripped his wrist from bringing out that shimmering blade. There was no sun in the sky to fuel his powers. Ann and Ami had different means in which their abilities thrived . Aiden would end up drained of his life or..worse..

"I...I will ! But please..don't let them catch us..he isn't just trying to take me away...he..he is -

~And so! Furthermore! Your tiny town of rebels and fodder...uumm..uh..oh! Is to be held responsible for hiding an important member of the Eternal cabinet! Therefore!~ The evil scoundrel and warrior shut the piece of flimsy paper, and smirked by the next step required of his crew.

"Here it comes ...ready pippy? This is your cha-

~Make wayy Make wayy !~ Henry had not waited?! The dark presence of the spirit whom held the key to gaining an upper hand, had found the main area where the enemy had readied their heroic squad . Even in shadow, the dark and light beings of the summoning witch had the creeps unveiled from behind barrels, caravans, even horses- which was impressive yet panful think..of just..how many limber scouts were on a team of half- ogres!?

Ann smacked her face to signal to the hidden look outs; Damian, and the shadow dog, that play time had to end early tonight..

Ava's eyes grew before her entire world had gone dark. Fainting was not what she had put up with losing her human life and soul to give..everyone..freedom..for...

Aiden gasped and shook her shoulders, all as he tried to help his older sis to a sheltered spot once nothing had changed..The Were- rabbit idea was a long shot, yet the timing was near - brilliant for their little perfectionist priestess of the shining sun! What was it doing so far from the target! They had this! Just a bit longer...it had to hold out!

"Duck an' cover!" Aiden saw it as the foes swung blades larger than what Glen could provide for the teens. Damian jumped in to save a store front from crashing onto a single family. He was successful, yet the shoppe was not so lucky to survive the destructive blow.

"Bunny brat! You got them into this mess! Get those freaks to run themselves out of town!" The ebony teen was wearing something reconstructed from his Robin attire. The arsenal was old school too.( Fixing alien tech ; Earth tech,) was an impossible feat for Glen until they'd found the vortex to the Eternal ; the spirit world was a tier below the record keeper's sanctum of time and space . It resembled a plane similr to a mirrored- earthen, past . Regardless of the history and mysteries, Dami looked medeival as this new - fangled world seemed a quaint place to blend in to. His mask was off to don a hat ; one Robin of Sherwood style, just to add some flare.

The teen's green eyes were carefully hidden beneath the brim, in case the realm had extra ears and motives against earth- inhabitants back home.

~Lest we end up trampled by Ami's posse! ~ Vee grinned while chasing after the bumbling rabbit spook and then-

The guards were up! A few rebels lined up to surround the evil doers , and before long, everyone in town was flying high with shouts of horror. They were on the heroes' side! Angry hits of brick and even soup pots, wooden objects belonging tothe peddlers, all to stop the assault on their happy , home land!

~Ey! The gang is all er'~ Solario helped to open the gates while helping Ava and Aiden warm up their abilities from the side lines. A sneak attack, Ann had to hand it to these nincompoops. They had promised to make it back in one piece ye-

 _"Aaah!"_ The eldest, right hand , had grabbed Zan in the scuffle! Zatanna had originally rushed after Ami, who nearly had drained her arts in a flash by the shock. Yet now, Zan was in a hostage situation while the magical tween had to refuel in seconds!

"Huh?..Y..whu..?" Grabbing her skull in a blink or two, the young miko- in training saw the ordeal unfold.

 _ **"Hee?!"**_ The screech just made matters worse as Annie had to PRETEND that cotton balls _were_ lodged inside her ears...!

Ann slammed her new staff into an orc parade before shouting for Amelia to get herself together.

"No, Hee!? This is war! We are pushing back the bad guys! So, stand _up!"_ With a flash towards the attackers, Hana had her night's wish granted . Vee slipped up to trip up the cowards with less brains than dead stumps.

"Cat! I had that one!" Ann let her fire imitate the town's lamp light torches . Like a real kitty, Verra acted the innocent. His big eyes seemed to forget the craziness of the dead of that hour. Thoug her eyes; hot as a warrior's, were not amused.

"Go help my sister and Zan!" The raging red- head commanded of the encourangable pooch.

~Yessir!~ The dog's shadow slunk off to attack the ones' in the fire breathing teen's way.

~Aide! Yes..I know that trick too...~ She seethed that her bro would notice the mind talk and clam up!..

~Agh!, so listen up! If they take Ami, we are in deep trouble. Hit that big guy with a real fire power! Don't worry! The villagers are safe, just!-

 _"Agh!"_ Ann met her match by letting down her guard. The mind speak sh had learned was not as powerful as the cat's, nor as the other worlder's magic. She was only half - a - super - powered - teen- in retrospect!

"Ah! Ann! Ava, we can't!-

"Aiden..." Ava was unable to come to the rescue.. she was nauseous because of this spat, this bubbling fury was painful to not settle with... It made her...angry! Furious even..her heart..every aching part...she hated !.. !

Her friends..fam..ily..In peril...no ..her power of a!-

With a shove, her brother fell into the dirt. Now, the lady of her heartless case would take hold of the children's minds forever..it was her rite..she had to stop this, for all of it, was her fault after all.

 _~Aiden..I'm..sorry...~_ Her body switched to offense as the windy skies rippled , for a powerful sorceress to see to her casting.

 ** _~ICE_ WIND!** Drag _forth_ your _**might!~**_

The magic she had refused to bear, to have her siblings see what the role of a queen to be had meant...if only she'd been still - born!-

"Av..." Aiden saw with a gasp as her eyes turned to frost and sorrow. She had a killer's glare, as the demons fell to become shattered ice sculptures in moments . Crashing fragments were no better than an execution. Off with...their heads...No!

"Ava ! Stop! They're going to!-

Her winds hit him, he fell back a second time...all in that lone minute of agony, the twin had been recalling that day!

"You...that was _you?"_ It all had come back. Ava's magic had been the catalyst to help her siblings claim their roles ..then why was she so heartless with each blow! He was right..this icy field had made his older sister...a monster. She had lost control over her own powers!

Ami covered her ears of the cries of the ones being skewered with icicles. Damian turned from the fight to save those suffering as that family had been spared by the last hit . Zan just pushed back the evil minded foes, to head for her group by the main gate .

"She's an executioner..." Ann grunt as her blade tipped staff hit the last opponent. Her frown only deepened as the twin soldier knew this could only get worse ..her perfect ,bratty valedictorian..had lost her title ..

Ava had finally won the war with a heavy sigh. Silence drifted across the town as none dared to add in a comment , of the destruction of a witch and head orderly to be... yet did the moment of their battered victory... need to seem, so bleak?

/

Snowflakes fell all around the mighty princess. Her shortened, light strands no longer hid her eyes as a pale sight was all she knew. Her white eyes still held magic as the test was not yet through for her traitorous group against the cobbles.

"I envoke nothing but...treating outsiders as if they are inferior...that was one reason...why I could not train as a right hand beside that wolf!" Ava switched her glare towards the enemies still strruggling to stand and run. She had not a tear toshed for the fallen. Fury only ached to let her fingers glow full of ice and light.

With an extended hand , and an icy blade of her creation pointed in plain sight, the order to flee and never return, was as a weapon - to be avoided at all costs..

"Tell your king..he will heed this warning with thee utmost caution! I am coming for him!.. His throne and will of a traitor shall be laid bare for all to bare witness! Begone from this valley! Let it serve as a reminder over whom you still worship! The snow maiden of endings , as well as the true ruler to the Eternal after- world! "

A flash of thunder in the background had the black cat's hairs bristle. What an unwelcome visitor! At this hour? He definitely had to wait until the jerk rebels to..this wolf, skidaddled off. Veravakumu knew a vengeful spirit when he'd seen Roku and Robin before...this was just as deadly a quest for the kids to undergo.

 ** _~Whhhaa!_** She is a true reaper ! Run for the hills, make no mistake! Ye shant see the last of this fight! _For Lord Fenrir!~_

Aiden gaped, Ann grit her teeth and stomped off towards the band of dumb pillagers with her torch red - hot. Solario lowered his eyes to show remorse, Vee..knew things would be getting loud as war drums got, soon enough...

"Wha..what did you bring us here for? " Aiden felt his voice breaking as rain fell in small amounts over the night sky. The crooks had left with their tails hung low. A win, or a distaster should no one speak up?

"Av...you..said we had to ...Are we here to do the right thing..what was **_that!?"_**

Aiden glanced in her direction. She had become too perfect. A terror, a ruler..those were not right! She..Ava was ..not Ava any longer...

 _"Baad!"_ Ami swung her fist to knock some sense into the bawling Henry. He could have cared less by whom he'd been fighting for. This was becoming something greater ..and now..he was partlybound tp another animal trainer! The youngest was no one to laugh at entirely!

 ** _"Aaaaaaavaaa!"_** The red haired...(other terrible twin), had her weapon out to knock even more of a smug emotion away from her idiot sister's ego! With a swing of it to scare the light eyed nineteen year old into atepping an inch away- without her eyes showing much emotion, the soldier seventeen year old was at her wits end with-

"You _lied_ to us! How would you **NOT** say that your 'rite ' was to kill your own people!? That..is! _Low_ !"

 **SHWING!** *

"As !-

Damian flung himself back towards the scuffle, even if that meant getting inbetween Ava and her hot headed middle sister's fist fight!

Aiden tried to rush in, Zan even-

"She _did_ it to **stop** the enemy. " The teen of the Bat kept his arms out, protecting this 'princess nightmare' from a real trial...

"She..went and...We had an ok chance to beat them! Aiden chickened out! You should have stopped!-

"Are they dead, miss?"

The teens and heroes saw a young shoppe keep's child walk out to ask .

"Did..you did save us from those evil soldiers?"

The mother of the family Dami had saved was asking also, her child was wide eyed and hoping for...the truth.

"They..were erased..they have to learn the right way to ask for something. Those men won't be coming here again. " Zatanna was a real hero as she took over for the, tongue tied , bratty leader. When had she flown inon their conversation!.Oh...he suddenly hid his eyes from her own judgemental gaze.

The little girl in her dress and mother's shawl sniffled , nod silently, then rushed back to tell her family and their friends the good news.

All the rest- save for Vee, Kaien, Zan, And Ami with Glen, weren't yet in shambles. Though it had come close to a breakthrough by the tricksters, the team, had won the day. What could they call a true win, after the fighting to come next?

/

This chapter is through! I am really glad that the continuation still is not being marked as 'unnofficial fan fiction ' or something along those lines . The Titans have to explain to Super boy and later Bruce Wayne, concerning all they know regarding the send- off into another dimension. Zatanna has the nick- name / variation Zan for short. She is still just able to use defensive magic in this void outside the realm of imagination.

Ava tried to stop Aiden from using his ability- though a cure for Ami's black widow attempt to taint her brother ( As Roku's soldier by coersion in part two of these new years arc) , was found and was well known for some time. Does Ava's icy palace hold even more secret info over if the guardian and god alike are just as noble? Why did no one stop her from tearing her enemies apart? What rites allow _those_ sort of rulings to occur ?

Damian is now defending Ava; even when he'd been the one to question her resolve and strategies. Henry is actually a wandering spirit of a hare - more so familiar of Ami's pact ...as a mini- miko to Amaterasu!

Glen knows only enough about if the rebels have answers, to lay down the law of the land in this odd wilderness. Will our heroes grasp the reality that is more than meets the eye? Find out in the next chapter of New Destinations! Arc; Restart !Oh! Also check out if you have not, Wattapad under the account Pageturner09. It's the timeline myth as a fictitious era where the dragon Roku had lived to into the demon of the Titans' future showdown. Right before Lil caught his eye that was! So stick around for more and read on, stay curious! Chapter three will be up shortly .


	3. Chapter 3

Teen Titans; New Generations- New Destinations; Arc:Restart- Chapter Three: ; Vee and Kaien's Dedication- Ava's Secret Remains In Denial- The Heroes' Journey To The West, Begins.

So..here starts the journey to reclaim Ava's royal rites- just what are those exactly? Will she confess to holding back the whole truth from her comrades? Aiden has not given in, yet his loyalty of this new task is to be tested with the others...in chapter three!

/

Ava had her eyes covered, her face was cast towards the earth as Glen's rebel buddies had come in the knick-of time.

Sorriful as ever, the heroes were being called ...in the otherworld translation- Vigilante, as on earth! Robin hood outside of the realm of justice and good intent! The wall had partly been torn by the bandits, yet the heroes had been to reluctant to fight off the foes as one army of valiant knights.

That meant that they were not Titans, nor heroic for the sake of others. They had just been in the middle of a mess that had come after their scout Ava!

The leaders of the unit that had attacked were far gone . Ann hoped; none other than the guards of that gate way- or even the child of the shop keep, had seen that spectacle up close. Without the real guardians in flesh and blood, the kids were helpless of this 'law and order' of their uncertain destination.

Help came as a pass to leave the village. In the end, there had been reason only to wait out the worst. Only then were the teens sent out, yet leaving the destruction of the settlement right behind!

~The rebels have a few hands still capable of rebuilding what yer' enemy made off with. ~

That would be near nothing. The cracked wood work , the -broken to bits - wall of the side gate- it had to be weeks of arm wrestling with -

~I do apologize..." Ava said this as her voice dimmed back to her sibling's language . The master builder and gate guard squad nod in reliance of the exiled princess's blunder. She even paid themto close off all words of the incident. None were to know the teens had rested in the shack . Not even to neighboring officials. Aiden partly saw this and felt conflicted by Ava's duel influence in the world.

"She is taking the rest..with her penniless -

"And we caused more damage by not pulling through. " Damian snort by Aiden's high - and mighty- remark bordering a false sympathy for the teen family's mess of troubles.

"You could have fought. Who told you to sit and let her take all the worry off of your hands? It's now officially a public -

"Talk politics in your daddy's house. " Ann sniffed when she'd found her brother being guilt- tripped by her least, favourite member. Apparently, he was also a cousin...dumb kid was only a year apart from Ava..

Damian growled under his scarf. The wind was howling in the distance . They had to leave before sunrise the next morning. Otherwise, Ava would become a 'rumored' political oppressor overnight. These spirit apparantly.. liked to test- not just trick! It felt just like the past! This..mirror view of things to come..

"My dad is trusting that we get along." Dami breathed out , in hopes that these toddlers would catch his side before it was game over. " So.. Just because my age and your's aren't equal, does not mean our ideals won't match. Though if you have a way to-

"I..am not supposed to use my abilities a lot.." Aiden finally sighed to cool off the kid bat's ego. He seethed by how pointless this fight was. The clock was rolling by faster than a disfunctional team of..sigh*..Heroes..

He then scratched his scruffy hlonde hair as usual when, nervous enough anyhow . Dami made everyone question their rest was partly up to Ava and her crew of combat - fighter and intel dealers, to iron out the topic of their relocation spot. A hide out would only be for a little while. Glen had spoken of a place housing rebels in training under a powerful ally of both cat and dog. The topic flew back over to his powers; as aiden lifted up his dreaming skull, his ears echoing by Ann nagging him to land again. Aiden gulped once he'd left his own thoughts, to meet Damian's confusion and his waiting gaze.

"What I mean is...back when that whole episode...Ami messing with my power, the prophecy...I never fully recovered it back before the ...test...I think it's changed somehow. Ava must have realized a different aura or whatever and stopped me from trying it-

"Trying out your powers?" Zan gasped by if this were truly ok, or an excuse. She slipped from where the group had been by Ava, to instigate further.

"Didn't you end up going 'berzerk' with Tamaranean, bolts?" She asked as if his age and blood differed by having more energy than the mother red- head, Kori. Yet Richard did NOT have super powers or a sixth sense of any kind! She found the rest peculiar as the case with the lizard demon from nearly four years ago. None of the family dared to bring it up. Though everyone recalled the outcome barely from a distant memory.

Zatanna was not the youngest of the group; second eldest by a year or two, compared to Dami. He was short tempered as his height of less than Ann's own . Even he and Aiden were close in the same school grade- yet that blonde boy had a more youthful and excitable disposition than Ava or Annie. He was..an interesting character by how meek he pretended to be around strangers.

Ami would boast later about her close- call victory..if it had been, once her spirits and energy had been lifted. She sure had friends in high places! Henry was unhappy to show his face around the tyke. He was not an actual spirit male as her family. His form was weak. He had lost the favour of magicians and even..his clkassmates What could he explain to this bunch to let him be? She had formed a bond that cut offany movment..A familar to a novice..Sure she had powers! She was a keeper of the eastern goddess Amaterasu's light. He felt too useless beside even a tot...

"Don't be prone to gossip. " Hanna groaned as she steered her brother clear of the Titans' suspiscions. He nudged her arm to leave him be . Their bully Dami just wanted to hear the poor fighter say they needed a teacher, or a way off of this crazy train. As far as he could tell, this wod was beyond what any of the heroes could comprehend.

"Amelia has that title, so she'd just be left with 'youngest member' to gloat us to death with.' I do NOT think you want to test her resolve on THAT." The two twin siblings left with that huff of the most strict, Grayson sister.

Zan chuckled a bit by how much of Kori and Dick's personalities were vivid in the eyes of the two twins .

"I could have sworn the Titans had just given us the -

"I don't think so.." Damian grit his wrists as he pushed off of the spot by the peddler's cart. Their supplies would be ready before morning. This was their carraige, shoving off later into the real unknown.

"I want to find those dogs. The ones that even they do not trust, at least one-hundred percent of the time those annoying guardians have made me, uneasy.."

Zan blinked by how the detective this time, was Robin's younger replacement . The famous name was only through Dick's victories, yet why did the kid of Batman decide to play along? He could have run all over to search for a way back, all on his own..so...Maybe his curiousity was not false in the least!..

Zatanna kept her thoughts as close as Robin had his opportunities to explore the terrain. She had work to do as well. If Henry was a show - stopper rabbit as he claimed, then he might have portals at the ready as Greg was used to erecting in the Tower . That would take a collaberation with not only the 'silly rabbit; yet the youngest Grayson, and Ava herself. All save for Ann, who was more warrior than sorcerer.

She already missed the old, witty sorcerer from a time of perilous doubt. He almost respected Zatanna as her magic had interested-

"Should we get going too ? Earth to -

"Yes!" She awoke from that daydream, fresh as a daisy- out of season it seemed! It was Autumn in this world, so Ava corrected earlier- it must still have been winter in the Eternal Barrens.

Damian covered his hat to shield his eyes while contemplating their future trek...

The place...Barren, sounded cold and dreary to the stage actress Zatanna. She loved the realm they were in so far..but, too bad! The group had suffered some humiliation by the eldest teen's mishap. Nothing was to be said , other than the team heading far west to reach another entrance to the Eternal void's vortex to the farthest, northern world. They first had to scour for a way up to that tier!

It had to lead exactly into ancient Russia before it's title had been something else. Slavic states and small villages were the thing to be avoided for Ava's secrecy to remain as such. They had to bathe, eat ,find directions..as if no one could hear their pleas openly!

Ava had not explained,yet the enemy hunters had . A curious character called Fenrir had taken Ava's palace in that runnaway moment , three to four days previously.

Fenrir..why did the name hold some meaning? What was the reason she wanted -

"Dami! You said to get moving! What's taking you so long?!" Zan called back while the ebony teen's hat was back in place . "Right." He mubled to himself as his legs had started to move again. "Time to figure out the answer. Without being stalled by those mutts. " Zan definitely had not heard her team member in that determined a tone. She was more relieved that they would be taking charge as before- as the new generation of heroes!

~Somehow..I wonder if this is what he wants?..~ Zan's voice had not spoken a whisper of her thought, that Dami was going to drag himself into some trouble along the path.

She shook her head once he'd come beside her. A brow raised as to why Zan had frozen a moment in place . Both set off to make the dogs talk. If those guardians had the power to see what was unseen, then that was enough to ask for .

/

A scuttering insect left the sight where the heroes had been talking of plans , to head north by the trails to the mountain sanction.

Anya's eight- legged form switched to a hawk, as it set off to return the word to those idiot hunters she had ordered to march into town. Not so wise to crash the party after midnight...

~Sun down was a waste! They should fall victim to that princess's land of ice and untame wilderness!~ She snickered unspoken as the rejected bunch of orcs had been spotted, far below her talons on high..

~Dive! I must reach those bufoons!~ Her sky driven dip towards land had the lead search member bring out his axe . Damn monsters...

With a counter hit, the girl returned to her shape of an icy enchantress and doppleganger to the princess .

~You lot cannot best a high marksman such as I!~ Her wings stayed before the landing to shove the rest a few meters down the steep , rocky edge .

~Y...you..Beastly!

~I...?!~ The light haired and featured evil daemon laughed- only to hop from and orc's exposed gut, to finally touch the earth.

~I come with a message, ingrates. Our lord Fenrir is displeased with your mindless -

~Ur lot don' git eny sympathy frum this band o' criminals!~ The rebellious air stiffened slightly for the dreaded cretin. Her bones must have frozen over- her heart was already icy and without any ounce of mercy for the weak!

Anya was about to protest out of line, yet she had a pleasent sight by key observation of the lead goon.

His fists were shaking with those threats uttered...good..she had the upper hand after all!

With a smirk by her own ambitious nature, the trickster dopple had to mock a bow before the group. Time to test their loyalty...

~Did I in fat say you would not have a second chance to prove yourselves? That was what you so rudely cut me off for you know!~ Anya teased the brute elder a bit with a giggle . ~Fenrir sent me personally to give you ..a set of ammunition . A strategy to beat those runt heroes - to reclaim the king's betrothed!~

Her eyes shoneas if this were a way to define Ava's stature through a little ...exaggerating factor. She refused , yet the boring drones did not know of the Barren's ruler scorning the wolven warrior.

~Ya..say we aren't cut out yit?~ One droop- eyed scoundel asked this with a few steps forth.

~I do indeed ! For those who fight for lord Fenrir, are seen as great allies in the rise of the new dawn's decade! ~ A smile wasthe least likely thing Anya would grace these criminal drop-outs with. That was only upon the deity dog's demise...he had to keep guessing till then!

~What say you my comrades!?~Anya shouted out in question. Her arms reached to reel in the dispensible fodder.

~Will you give into this endevour, wholly for our king? Work with I ! We, together shall CRUSH those whom dare to raised a fist to our awesome leader!~

The band of bellowing orcs stood and stomped. They were taken..now...the lead head of this filthy mob..

~Also you, my dearly deserving sire?~ She used her eyes to tug at the ugly organizer's chest. Her long locks had her eyes cast to shine through the waves of white and sliver.

~I...will..but on the condition that we have er' charges dropped upon tht king's win!~

The dopple clapped in thanks to this and started her plan forwards to organize the bunch. ~We shall topple their team as if this were child's play! Thank you ever so, comrades! I shall go to our Dear Fenrir and discuss your payment. Fare thee well! Weapons will be supplied upon the breach, once in sight of your next destination!~ She said as her wings had expanded to take off.

~Eh!? Where we be sent ta this time?~ One bloke had Anya happy enough to reply with a wink.

~Back to tailing the heroes! You will note their weaknesses and report to me! Though, do not let that brat squadron whatsoever, come to ANY harm. Lead them to My Lord's keep..he shall see to a most delectible punishment!~ It was eerie to see a pleasent expression on the woman's face over the act of causing others' suffering.

~Yes...to what might we add, is yer title? ~ The leader with the scar across his eye asked, for his crew had not done this much.

~Anya Wolfsmund. ~She smiled back daringly to the group of cronies . ~I am the mirror element of the Princess of the Snowy Barrens...Do well in taking care of his orders..do not fail. Your team has been forgiven now..yet that might change if you decide to ...run from fate...So! Be able and work hard! I shall see you very, very soon...~

With a burst of an open portal, the daemon lady had then left the shocked captain with eyes too wide to pressume as natural..

~We then, be sellin' eh part o' our freedom to ah' witch..~He cursed her for his luck, besides the fact that a pact was in place.. closer to that evil lady's standards...

It would be torture to have those guardians look the other way, the rebels would not turn the other cheek on their honors at all, nor their turned blood from the agreement.

~Thern' we be evenly ruthless...~ That was a comfort as the band set off to plan out their decision, to honor Lord Fenrir who had handed the group a change to redeem much more .

/

Anna lifted her head to the sky , as soon as the day had broken past the dawn's early cloud cover, of a fallen night.

"Time to shove off. " She groaned by how unprepared they all were- besides Damian and Zan, Vee and of course, their princess companion was the fussiest with even a crumb on her dress...

"You two were always dead weight- sleepers back at home. " The red headed lady smirked back, which had Ami stifle a yawn* with one palm spread across her wide mouth.

"M'...Aide woke me..must be a conspiracy goin...on..zzz-

"We can't sleep like in a regular car ride, Amelia. " Aiden spoke to his youngest sister firmly. He almost saw her in shock by her actual name having been...-

"Bro..you..you never call me that! Don't change on me too! " She pleaded, now awake and more alert of the over all quest that this world still had in store for the group.

"Calm down sis! I..I'm just as tired as you are. But look, this is important so you can't just decide to do what you want. We are sticking together so that Ava can report that her kingdom was taken over- and so that way..we can find a way back home. Understand? You are not as big as you think. This place is dangerous. And...if anything were to happen to any-

"You are waiting way too long for her approval. " Damian sniffed by how Annie had the upper hand by her staff looking so noble in her right. She could keep it in plain sight like that? Why wasn't she afraid of breaking the rules and having them discovered by the enemy?

"Ava and I are sure that we'll make it to the encampment of the rebels before noontime. So everybody! " She acted a soldier even when it was highly unneccessary to be one in medeival times...

"Vee has their scent. If we run into any dumb robbers, the guiding - mutts have -

"You...are depending on them..to be with us as attack dogs? What?!"

Aiden could not believe how Ava and Ann were...just not themselves when it came to respecting their allies! They were acting way too distant and stuck up! Ann wasn't even a princess!

"Ann has decided to temporarily fill in , for Aiden's.. first in command post..." Ava Marie had come out of the shack with all of their extra needs met for the journey to official unravel .

"Wait!" Aiden protested that Ann should be a leader. .she was too brash towards happenings that-

"I don't think we need leaders that are all, family. " Damian butt in with his arms crossed. "You don't have any communication- what's more!" He pointed to the eldest who hid her frustration as an emotionlss frown.

"She isn't able to use whatever power to help us without messing up and getting everyone-

"That's not true!" Aiden screamed and gripped Dami by the collar. His hazel eyes made the Titan notice that this kid, was just as protective of them as this princess was for herself...

"You should leave and go home ." Dami whispered to the blonde,who took that as reason to hit back.

"Waa!" Ami called out in a shrill voice. Her palms were about to light up and take their rage to bury both boys, whe-

"Stop! It is..partly my fault for deciding everything without your consent..." Ava finally cried out while dragging the seventeen year old from his fist fight. His eyes grew heavy as worrisome creases formed across his brow.

"You needed us..he wants us to not trust this place . You are more afraid of facing something unreal! So do-

"No..." Dami pulled the brat to meet his face. "She isn't acting like she wants our help. She wants us to get her through the mountains. Then what? " He shoved the teen back with a grunt. The late Robin frowned and head over to meet Zatanna's disappointing glare.

"I won't do what she wants if it means dying in this stupid place ." The billionaire's child even made Vee spit by the remark on all fours.

Kaien's fox self yawned. Their earlier understanding had suffered greatly by the next sun- rise. If the kids did not pull through as a working army for the sake of their original plan, none would be allowed a way home for certain..

The firey dog ruffed in a low bark to the younger help. Vee sniffed the air and left Daman with a warning growl.

"Your, dog is dangerous. " The teen confirmed with a huff. His hat easily sat back over his uncovered , green orbs.

Aiden saw Ava stiffen by the remark. That mutt was too much for her to deal with. Ami came over and had her arms deeply wound around the fuzz - ball's neck. Shoji was a protector of the children with kindred spirits. He was a protector of the Grayson family first. Second only to his post as a Spirit world official, Shoji was not going to let daemon- form Vee romp around if anything were to go south..

Amelia looked up with her big, blue eyes enough to stunt the ex- assassin son's movements and speech. He shrugged off her pity with a rush off, far from the rest of those bafoons.

~I can find a way back, to contact my father..you brats will only end up hurting the ones who are waiting for you too!~ He wanted to wail this out as he ran. Running..was the plan a di-

"I..can't do it..." The teen staggered forwards with a look of dis-belief in those brash actions. "I...I'm..not going to survive...Zan!"

He ran back, only to find carts and peddling , day time sales folk in the way of his return destination at the inn.

"On..my own...gah! Fine! You started this! I am going to prove I'm right...dumb novices...Grayson should have never made that mistake...-

~A mis..stake?~ The boy leapt back by what had called to him from the side alley. The cobbles had his rear ache to stand. This land was too different..it was..too strange! Everyone was...-

~You don't wish to ask for my advice? Do you?~ The small sound had the teen stand up ridgedly. His whole body quaked as horses resumed a trot in his direct-

"No!" The magician daughter Zatanna Zatara shot off to bring the brat from being crushed by long legged quadrupeds of the past.

She pout with her frowning lip out, as he stared back from her then to the corner of that alley. The ordeal was cast in shadow as easily as the unrecognisable figure had retreat. Danger..a rat. Just as the dog had said.

"What were you thinking?" She blew him away with the loud reprimand of an older sister. Dami frustratingly hid his embarrassment in the crook of his cowled tunic.

"I..just ended up running. They are not on the right track. I want to contact Bruce-

She unexpedctedly hugged the dummy as he tried not to fall into a mess in her arms . He frowned and held back his tears he refused to shed. A soldier could not cry in public. This was a crisis they-

"We'll get there...home isn't too far . Trust me then, if you won't give our new friends a chance. This place isn't forgiving to outsiders." She spoke this just as he was let go. "Don't run off and play detective. Not unless one of us is-

"But...They!-

He protested that he was more capable. The kids had never been to alternate dimensions either! They did not know what it was like to fight your shadow..or even how to organize a resistance...They were not his to baby sit! This was not going to be a walk in the park. Dami refused to play the good follower if there was a way home! They were only stalling the inevitable!

"I have an idea. " The sorceress of her order smirked with a wink and discussed her plans of pulling Kaien aside. He knew more than Vee and the rebels combined. "He will hear us out. I know you don't trust monsters or ghosts. These guys were not the same as in those story books. " She said this in a warm way.

Heading off for the caravan, the two talked more of the reason that Ava had chosen them. Of how Bruce would lock Damian up as a princess to fill those story pages! His grand kids would be hog - tied until graduation!

"Bruce is the least of our troubles though. " He rubbed his chin and remembered the light dragon baby with his light eyed companion.

"Then this world has a set of rules ." She nod to this as well.

"We could follow , then get the lee - way of those dogs? Nope...we..wait! " Zan excitedly recalled Henry wanting to partner with her magical craft.

"Let me deal with Henry. You talk to Kaien and see if we stand a chance in the next town. "The two were through debating as soon as the cavalry had been ready to set off into the distance .

On the trek into unknown territory, things did not procede as easily as the magician had planned. Some how Amelia was all- knowing in her own way. She acted as a difficult role until the two had explained where they had gone. Dami apologized for running off with his tail between his legs . They were spared of the youngest's harsh wit, as well as the guardian's trust. All sat inside two wagons headed over the hills and beyond. The bumpy ridge made Zan and Robin reflect upon their personal goals some hours later..

Ami held Henry tight as her senses indicated a threat. For that reason, Zan had to hold her tongue a while until the bunny had a moment of privacy. Yet...

Kaien was beside Aiden , Ava and Vee. Glen drove one wagon,while a second rebel helper had the other. They had been approached by the smithy's buddies after the fight. Were the rest hurrying to meet the army in their hide away?

~Our work is officially , under oath. ~ The silver browed male had the reins budge a bit to have the horses turn.

Ami had begged to have Aiden run into town that morning to stock up on sugar. He had politely , yet firmly rejected the idea for their stock to not run out instead. Money was still of use secondarily . First as in the spirit world, unless you were of a higher plane's rank. Kaien was Elemental by Spirit right and Immortal. He had lee - way by seniority. Vee was still an up - and - coming official with some notice, yet his slate had never been beaten clear as a marble tile.

~I..did some things that made the elders angry...Kaien vouched for me to follow in his footsteps. Yet I had other allies who knew my martial arts skill was still budding. Sorry old dog! You like combat..but!...Not a fan of the hybrid style?~ (A joke over how the cat is more so designed around Umbreon from arc one. I had to start somewhere! A New Beginning is actually not to shabby. Enjoy!)

~Hardy har! Am I ta' not notice yer sloppy foot work after eons of study with the high masters! Ya can bearly wield a weapon without beggin' fer back up!~ The two squabbled as if they were that close. Finally, Ami had found a few pups more annoying than her intended banter- the dogs were putty in her hands after a cool down by the twelve year old's charm.

Ann tried to stay far from Dami as the groups quietly thought out new strategies once upon their arrival to the western gates.. The ricketing cart had poor Hanna's head over the side twice. Was Richard ever motion sick? Kori certainly never had shown such symptoms!

Aiden huffed over the edge as the grass rolled on behind the two groups. Ann saw this, yet Ava took the reins of the situation before the second eldest could blink.

"You...might be better off, having me left behind like the others.." She bit her lip and hid from the sun's rays. The moon was to be brand new tonight. Another setting hour to wait until the princess's powers could recover.

"I..ehem...Don't think you understand us either. " He tried to reason with the royal lady in dark and silver- violet.

The nineteen year old snort as if it were the first time her old character had reappeared . Aiden almost had been gawking by the expression she gave.

"You will get to..go home. Once.. we save my kingdom and the people being held against their wills are aided, you will return to where you belong. " She said this as if a truthful promise. Ava's aura weakened to shine coldly as her other, stoic counterpart returned to rain on Aide's parade. ~She still thinks that matters..~ He grunt inwardly before responding.

"I should have told you to stay with us..." He felt his words stun even himself. Regret ? The past was the past! They were here to fix her role..and...

"I..I mean! You...don't look happy at all!" The girl's lip curved into a pursed line.

"I wanted to know that ..you'd be ok" Aiden rubbed his neck intoa small swelter. "But this..isn't the Ava any of us-

"Your Ava. " She languidly leaned to see past the hills of the valley side before them. "Never was." That made his blood freeze over by her unlit gaze. Cold, unfeeling..forgotten...she had been alone...he had not been wrong..

"I could never be a human. It was not my rite. Those spirit gave me the honor to rule and seek justice throughout our realm...I failed to see how perfect, all of that..was not-

"Then you ended up finding us." He said, just as easily taken by her story as she'd lost herself in with the pity of the tale.

"Then you remembered the old you. " He whispered a bit, then came to try and reach out . "The old Ava was to us, someone who kept secrets to protect her family. She didn't do something like..throw her kid brother to the wolves!" Anne inwardly snickered by how the blonde had always seemed lazy to start school in the eyes turned away in case her twin had taken notice.

Ava did not even crack a smile. It was not easy to hold emotion as an ice queen to be..

"You expect me to be someone else." She shoved his arm off her's with a snap. Her cold glare burned a bit as if he'd crossed the line. Fate had thrown the teen a clear sign that his old friend, his sister, was more than just upset.

"I..only want to know one thing. " She was about to turn from the cowardly brat as if her time to speak without restraint had ended.

"You are too curious. I am afraid to confide in someone who does not want to know thee true child...the one in which, you let go of her hand..." She left the spot by that rejection of his company. Ann looked back from over her shoulder where Aiden's forelorn aura had her trapped in this fight as well.

~She's a jerk. Worse, she's willing to sacrifice us to keep her castle. I don't think any of us can trust her the same way again..~ The red head sighed by how her personal thoughts were all but calming. Not at all! She was as livid as Vee had been towards Damian earlier.

~Ava...were you even happy? You wanted to go to protect us..but..did we do the right thing? Are you hurting more than we guessed? ...~ He scrunched into a ball and napped the rest of the way. Vee and Zan even believed meditation had been reached by the boy's teacher's lectures. He did not bother to practice in a moving vehicle, even inside one made of wood and steel.

Kaien was a noble without regrets, even when there was so much to wish back...

~Kid. ~ Vee snuck off from a sleeping Ami's sights to sit beside the torn teen 'once chosen'.

~Cat..~ He attempted to mind speak since he had not reached a quiet enough chance to doze off. Tears ached to fall silently. Ava didn't care about them. She was going to keep reminding the teens that she never would attempt a family gathering..or even a birthday party again!

~The ...thing is..Ava...she was ruling a place where she was betrayed. The one who wanted her to rule, was her best friend. She lost him to the one calling the shots . Ya remember Chris?~

The cat recalled so that Aiden would see the logic in their discussion. Ava was not going to say a word. Her meditative process was private from the back of the caravan wagon.

Vee continued to coax Aiden to hear him out .

"She..sniff...*..She doesn't-

~Ice is barren without the sun to thaw and melt it's cycle into spring. ~ Verra attempted to speak, regardless of the mind - spoken torment it brought them both.

~You promised to do anything you could. If she isn't the same,then know she was never supposed to rule with an iron fist. Law here is strict. If you won't tell her to chill in your own way, her offense will only bare down as falling snow.~

~Stop being cryptic...~ Aiden frowned before shifting in his spot. ~You don't need to be someone else to make a point-

He gasped. Maybe, maybe she was doing this to prevent others from knowing the REAL Ava! She was hiding herself until they ..had won the war! It was a defense mechanism!

~She..she is angry...I don't get it at all.~ Aiden gulped and put his arms behind his head, lying against the ruddy wood.

~She doesn't want us to know . ~ Vee scratched his ear and then laid beside Aide in his extra bedding . Foxes.. were warm. He was part spook , thanks to the vortex split...(First chapter of new arc. Vee is only 'spectrally' alive just as with Kaien. Kaien by the way is supposed to resemble Flareon. I thought it would be as easy as the concept - just as for Tsubasa Chronicle . Eastern art and craft. Fun topic! Oh! Both physical forms are still on earth in the present day. Back to the story!)

~You see? ~ Verra grinned with his wide toothed jaw showing his pup's pearly whites.

~Her mind is on a way to fix this mess. But 'her' way is being all alone in order to keep you guys safe! She's not going anywhere . Just ...Yaaawn!..Don't..forget...that...promise you two...zzz~

Both shut their eyes as noon time laboured on. Ann was sleeping to save her poor head from keeling over. Aiden nuzzled into the dog's translucent fur. It had revert to the size of a large wolf hybrid. The Grayson son was almost ready to leave the nest. A guardian's work was all the more, rewarding to watch unfold.

~Phoo! Dog! I am hogging your uncle AND Henry! Traitor!~ Ami hissed from her view of the shocking conclusion between head - rest -hounds.

Damian groaned in a low growl by the rotten luck. It would be time...they would make camp, then Kaien would bark a tune until daylight.

/

The campsite was not as Robin had originally planned for it to have been.

"A ..rebel headquarters?!" He gawked while Ann again had to dare a set of daggers onto the fire- rat Solario.

"So? You want to explain what THIS says? Dog?!" Her grit jaw had Ava intervene, with Glen and a rather bruised Henry next to back the party of nay- sayers.

"Why! We have been riding since morning! Why not go another way?" Amelia looked with a mock pair of binoculars in the direction of the mountain passageway. If Amaterasu's magic included the ability of an eagle's eye, she'd have convert to the wizarding world in a day! Or..well, there was nothing less to commit to. Days were not enough time to pass exams...

"Just a few feet more, and we would be -

"Without guidance ." Ava spoke over the twelve year old's whine.

"You did say we would be meeting them. " Aiden yawned as his hair turned side to side from the caravan ride; frazzled by the autumn breeze over the fields.

"That's a nice bed- head, tiger!" Zan laughed as she and Dami joined the group on the solid, grassy front. Their feet on the ground meant that the end was in sight. Each rose to leave the covered wagons full of ammo for the squads, as well as top intel through a certain wabbit .

"I...had an attitude from a ghost..with claws...-

~I was the god of memory foam! ~ Shoji's aspect whipped around to bark playfully. He did not know why Aiden refused to just plop* into his waiting fur! Guardians had the power to act as the lion to the- oh...right..awkward to humans ..

Vee yawned with a smirk towards a slightly jealous, fire ball uncle. Aiden was the power-source for a legendary 'mark' in the past . The Phoenix was rooting for the team, as well as the beautiful Amaterasu - Hime!

Verra chuckled by how the elder fox - spirit had his eyes on the cat hybrid. ~You couldn't get more from a nap than with that, half-

~Can it ya tightwad!~ The fire hound growled for his nephew to quit right there . Half daemon he was. Shoji was of spirit, and to the royal line! No one had to know that the 'doggie of darkness' HAD a dark side to hide!

~Back in the day, the ladies were into mammals as sofa cushions! Woudn't you be upset that he'd disregard a live beast with silky smooth folicles? Not to brag, but that mat is hay- sharp, mi amigo! Clip it once you go join the marines like -

"Ok! All of us are upposed to be alert over something, Ava?" Zan tried to yell over Verra's ramble.

The dog had his ears pulled by Ann,who knew what the marines did in situations for clowns such as Vee!

"We are not getting along and it's only been a few hours."

The red- blooded twin sniffed and let the cat spectre free with a push.

"We cannot ignore our losses from the previous meeting spot. Here, Glen has spoken on my behalf for the rebels to accompany the trek to my ...winter...palace. " Ava held her skull by how the world around her seemed to spin.

Aiden and Henry were the first to take her arms from falling back.

"You...were about to pass out!" Ami shouted from her side by the smithy.

She bumbled up to her elder sis of the next realm and started to chant. Her hands began to fill with the warmth of-

"NO!" Ava sent the light to dim back into Amelia's palms. She looked up, as bewildered as the twelve year old was by the shout.

"The..moon...I..need, moonlight...not...sun...-

"She's...what is she talking about?" Damian asked , hopping down from the seat he'd bunked in to arrive in this neck of the woods.

Aiden and Ann remembered the trip to meet with the Phoenix in the past. It was the same reaction!

"Moon? The moon? That's her power? I guess the ice and snow presence was just as simple to-

"No...snow...I...-

Her eyes shut, which set off alarms in Glen's skull to have the princess carried to the camp. He personally took charge of her safety, while Vee and Kaien had the kids to school on ' not fretting ' so easily from clumsy moments.

~She has to refuel tonight . Supposed ta' be a real red harvest moon in the area. Perfect view from the lack o' tree cover. ~ Kaien wondered why the girl had rejected the youngest's magic with such a stance...was she afraid to seek out the sun through the dense grey of winter?

~You had better not sniff around in the wrong places kiddo. ~Kai gruffly snort in the hidden Robin's direction. His cover thrown off, Solario acted to find the scent before Dami had anymore brilliant twists to innact.

~Zannie!~ The fox ruffed over to the scared - speechless sorceress. Her head turned only so that he could have his answer and then back off.

"Hi? Dog?...What..what's happening?" She nervously tried her hardest , yet Kaien was a master- cheat at best.

He slunk up to her as a misty ghoul, leaving her dark hair to bristle more than Vee's had as a dopple- ganger porcupine .

"Are you...calling me?" She raised a brow, knowing full well he was acting the 'cobra to her mongoose position.' Taking down the worst meant knowing how to block your own thoughts from their prying eyes.

~ I indeed be . Ya been pretty keen on holdin' a grudge against we guidin' eyes. ~ Had he read her thoughts exactly?

She panicked a bit and gulped loudly. No one could see the fog surroubding their conversation. It was a great debate to pin on the queen of this 'kingdom of snow' later.

~Listen up, missy. ~ His voice grew to surround her senses into a stagnant , utter halt by the cross roads.

~I dun' know if yer pal' o that Night- Wing fella be nosin' in at ther' proper time. Ya had better tell im ' to realize if any monsters coma' achn' after his soul, catch me honey? Yer kid friend o' that billionaire is going to be swept into turmoil by those who 'grant' wishes. ~ He bobbed his small fox snout to teeter towards Aiden Grayson's distinct form. The sorceress gasped by what her eyes did not only decieve as truth.

~True, a monster did lurk in the heart o' that kid. He never contained the very incy bit' o that scrap of a taint . Either way, I think that writhing serpent is gone by the kid's control o' er his powers. ~

Kaien then shook his head to meet Zan's gaze with a gruff snort.

~If he ever did use that magic fire, well..yer pal would have ta' grow some wings an' fly away to daddy bats.~

She knew then with a bit of her own lip. Aiden was not cured of the influence by a small flicker of a darker energy . It was not easy to locate by the Phoenix's gift and Light Dragon's influence holding the now, eighteen year old steady.

~Ya had better talk to him.~ The mutt lessened his accent a tad with a serious glance towards Damian now. She nod, though knew it would have to be in private. The dog nod and continued to trek with the rest of the teens in tow. Shoji would be hanging loose in the upper world, almost unaware of what the spectral uncle had said.

Of couse Solario of that same void had other fish to fry, starting with a rowdy Super- boy.

/

It was not only brute force that had led Conor to haved to hold his insults back. His tongue was so rough that Shoji had even lost his spitting- catty, temper in the process .

Kid Flash in dove just in time to help Kori k.o the half- Kryptonian son into a calm state. Connor was unsure of the sight once he had awoken to those glaring faces.

At first, Super boy's eyes had never left Grayson's own. Those blue sets had his fists aching to teach the dope ex- Titan a lesson in trusting his fellow heroes .

"You guys aren't telling Batman, but if I tell Su-

"I already took care of that. " Dick lied through his teeth over Bruce knowing the rest. Clark had an idea after Kori had dialed for him to swoop into Jump's territory the next day. Rush hour was heating up and neither had gone shopping for the holidays yet..she just hoped their fare of misfortune would prove the rest of the team wrong . Her children were strong Though this was really all behind Bruce's back. Black Canary was not sure if talking to Raven would solve anything . She refused to take part until the jig had let the bird brat to swallow his pride as a father .

"Our children are in that world also. This is not a first , so this won't be as bad as ?..the dragon ripping apart the very fabric of reality. " Dick tried to explain between both new- generation Titans and their allies .

Changeling sniffed by how Vee no longer cracked a joke. Shoji's demeanor of a cool busy- body, had switched places with Solario's hot- headed temper of a lazy sailor!

It did not bode well with the dogs' representative - Isis had stepped down to let Kayu and Tsani take charge, while Bao Shi Lan was recovering from a strange affliction.

"Would we even be able to link them in that... weird place you keep mentioning?" Kid Flash asked with a scratch of his carrot red hair.

"To do what? Ask them to come home?" Cy did not comment as he tapped away on the keys.

Raven sat with a spell book which met the height of mount everest in her old room. This method had to have a way at least to raise their spirits a little...If either teen ran into trouble or lost control of their abilities...she might then have to dive in to save the kids herself.

Dick was thinking this too well ahead of what the Titans even realized could occur. The guardians were not as powerful without their whole enity selves . The physical bodies were still standing on earth. Vee was out of ammo, so he could easily turn away from the side of decent thought. Shoji was just a vessel now. He was vulnerable to outside attackers .

"Solario's personality is worse off than Verra's state..." She muttered and continued to try and locate a communications spell through time and space.

"So...Rae is working up a storm, what about us?" Blue Beetle looked over all the faces of the group with a lowered expression of doubt in question.

"Miss Roth is not the only one with powers you know-

"Zan is out . We cannot call Fate or Martian Manhunter -

"Then, uh Duh! Call Connor's -

"Why do you assume we are related? Did anyone tell him that that joke is highly-

"No joking like that guys . Connor, sorry. Someone please, get Bb to do some refleting on his actions. Kori , Gar, Rae and Cy are going to find a way to make a call through. It's not impossible for someone we knew then... Dami isn't going to end up stuck in a place without running water . It's not even the past of the earth we are standing on ."

Dick's memory held a few remembered lessons on their last trip to the Spirit World. That nothing was at all as it had appeared , that evil and good did not take sides on higher ranks - just as personal power on earth with humans. He even spoke of rebel armies and the fantasy setting not being too fantastic unless there were a war or celebration happening late, into the night.

"The beings there were a part of a factor- just like if you erase a picture you've created, or a work of art that never stayed popular ...they still have bodies and even free thought up there. No joke But hey! Kori and the guys had to save me from becoming food to a red snake on that mention. You should be -

"Moron!" Blue was only enraged as well as Con- El over the nuttiness of this 'supposed' paradise.

"Then they are in medieval times with a perfect; world war zero! You let them go to a place...let me just elaborate on your stupid notion." Wally hit his face with a groan. Two, stubborn dudes...way ta go!

"A supposed a fantasy that we ..heck! You mean my drawing of a super - hydra from middle school is an actual, living monster? What if they run into a place where they end up war criminals or.. .jeeh! You were so not in charge as a Titan!" Blue Beetle point this out angrily, wondering if they would ever see the kids again.

"I some..what, agree with Bb." Kori made even Cy have the need bound on over, just over to add to the conversation which had teetered into a full- frontal debate in moments!

"Star! You said you were gonna trust the kids! They are super- teens, and mommy an' daddy here knew that all along!" He tutted to Dick's soft approach with stories instead of how this WAS all they had! It was to keep the trust in those darn deity of the same path!

"I have ta break yer' little struggle off a wee moment in time. " Kaien raised a finger to interject . Kori and Dick backed off and let him rise from the couch to speak. If not now, the fire- ball would end up exciting Shoji into a tizzy like before..

"I think that the head o' the Celestial be workin' in the shadows yet again. "

He said this as if they were just performing a task- not starting a revolution in the making from behind the heroes' backs.

"I have rumors frum' Kay. He be playin' the mut- n' - command of a silly sort. His mum got her way quick again. Her post was close to bein' reinstated. I think Sayu may be pushin' to make ammends, but none of it sits well in my gut fer now..." He shook his head as the flame - coloured red beard led to form a crescent frown.

"Then Unc. "Shoji bolted over to his relative with wild eyes out to catch a 'silver fox' in her den.

"Is this official news going to help our guided AND the chosen? " He questioned if Sayu wasn't only playing amongst the human realm, yet by her role as the 'sly duchess.' She had that fortune well enough to overthrow Takahara corp into the ground!

"Shoj. " Cy came up before the pair with all seriousness in his voice. The mutts complied and listened to what the bot- male had to say.

"What are you tryin' to tell us will happen? " He asked with a grimace from Blue Beetle, still not convinced that the guarduans' were hero material enough.

Dick finished with a next line after Victor's comment. He stood with a more composed glance in the younger hound's direction.

"Is this a danger for Aiden and the others? Is there a way to warn them in that place?" Shoji sighed and shook his head to respond ; not as a guardian to the heroes, yet as an official to the spirit order.

"I have no clue if Greg will make it here in time. He went off to see about the oficials under Al's post. "

The Titan father in doubt ;even an officer of the law, looked up to Kori and the half- caff cat. He had no way of being hacked, even cracked open to reveal anything more. Dick let it pass once a chill had run up along his spine , enough to have his back turn towards-

"Ehem!" Raven had sort out her thoughts before entering through the sliding doors. "I have one, possible answer to our dilemma." She replied as eerily as her teen self might have in their prime as Titans.

"Oy! This be personal to we guidin' spirit! Ya have ta' follow the code as-

"My permission to contact the Eternal sanctum was by Aluehainyu herself. " She sniffed and led herself towards the largest monitor in the room. " Stand back." Her twist towards the group had even the new- up and coming heroes jump back in surprise.

With a hand gripping an excellently preserved spell- book, as well as her arm towards the screen, the empath began her chant in a drolling voice. The book lay open in mid air! It fluctuated as energy poured from it's pages. Cover to cover, it could have only been by the work of the occult alone .

~Gate be set aside! Light the way towards our destination...I seek...The Spirit bounds! Lead us in towards the spiral!~

That had been Raven in her highest ware of an enchantress of Azar. Her words thus spoken as if this were summoning their -

"Is she doing that right?" Blue Beetle was confused by how quickly the sorceress had taken to her role. She lit up by her eyes and fingertips as the screen turned to illuminate the entire room.

Shadows were impossible to detect. Before them in fact stood an astute gate keeper of a different dimension.

Before their eyes was a teen the Titans had long though gone forever.

/

~Ha..Hakuro?! ~ Changeling pointed as Raven's magic had come to it's peak. The empath flushed to contain the setting through the space - time gate . Kori and Dick bravely stepped forth to see to the Ethereal saint's trust in their task.

~A long time we have been drawn apart, my heroes..~ Hakuro had the same, noticible ability from when he'd been encased in a separate world , fending off Roku before anything else. ,

(Hakuro ; unlike Tsani, is trapped between worlds as a gate- keeper to the Ethereal order. He no longer can hold the rite as Tsani's opposing force, thus his power to see further into other realms is now his only means to keeping close by. Richard attempted to save Hakuro from the darkest side of Prince Rokuro's tainted promise in the past. Hakuro had been used by Lord Roku to drag out that dark- half of his son, to open a gate- way unto the Universal plane of existance . Arcs; Eternal Tommorow and part one of These New Years are pretty clear as to why Roku craved that power in the first place . He stole the role of the Spirit world's eastern directional seat as a king to reign there and face the council of the elite . Even as a runner up of the title, he never impressed the Universal faction to hand him a crown of their cabinet. He was tossed out and met Princess Lorelai Ainsley not long after his trek into her realm of the Northern Spirit direction. Read arcs Life After Death and after - arcs to see for yourselves. Lots of angst and drama..sigh...anyway! Back to the last !)

~That...~ Kid Flash stuttered and looked this way and that for the vortex Raven had drawn -

~Whoa! What is with our mouths?~ Blue Beetle had not been rejected as before from this whirlpool of disilllusions. The speak was present only within the world governed by the seer of infinite sight . He smirked by how Ravenna had shown that her vessel before had the power to open door-ways. This time was no exception as the light eyed being moved closer .

~Kori gasped softly when she'd seen what the young Ethereal was trying to explain by his 'eyes' alone. They were clear! Blue with a silver gleam as his longer locks no longer held that part away from the heroes to witness.

~Your eyes!~ She exclaimed this with much of an appreciation for the god's kindness in their once- ally.

Once knowing that the blindness that Roku had inflicted onto the being had scarred his presence, it had hurt terribly as torn and lonesome Haku and Rokuro fought, right until the dragon's somber end. (She is recalling part one of these new years. Not part two.)

He smiled back a small gaze rather narrowly towards the hero and Titan, Rob-

~You called us here. That must be why we were not rejected. ~Raven interrupted while still gripping the ancient text under her robes.

~Actually, we were about to meet, even if I had not lifted a hand to summon you all here . ~ Hakuro shrugged and left to sit by his glorified alter and throne of a powerful relic.

He had the same air to Richard as a certain enemy..why was this odd to him? Had Hakuro grown stronger? Was he just confusing the light by the boy'...He was older than anyone in the room . No, Hakuro was an adult. He was never a kid to anyone but Rokuro inside his cell.

~I have witnessed another's conscious sense..he was here and claimed to wish...to will away my solitude. I was never able to offer more than the Golden guide would admit of me. ~ Haku was talking about Aiden. It all was becoming quite clear as their conversation continued.

Right there, staring into his all- seeing orbs...Raven felt a series of emotions hit her center in waves. What was this deity up to?

~So, the kid...is...a big part of the dogs' world or something?~ KF tried to ask Richard, who refused to answer just until Haku had had a chance to elaborate on that note .

~You mean our child. He was afraid dearly for you as my Robin was in the past... ~ Not a question, more so a statement had Hakuro and the others to ponder the Tamaran mother's words..

Dick had no choice but to pick up the rest for her sake. She stood stalk still, afraid to keep going. Hakuro was actimg a statue without a true soul to show the heroes..

~Why are we here then? You let us gain some sort of lee- way . The dogs will-

~Pooch is sleepin' .~ Gar pointed to Shoji, though Kaien was still on his toes.

~Moon be not able to reach this place.~ The fire mutt explained uneasily with a wraspy voice. It had begun to sound as a growl to Hakuro. He was cooperating with humans after all.

~Then this is how he saw you too. ~ Dick nod while Hakuro gazed back into that hero's memory a bit. They both recalled pacts that were to send Roku to the depths . That.. had.. almost worked, yet Hakuro was unable to break from his fear of the dragon's powerful influence until to- day. Forever he had been scared by outsiders and their thoughts.

The sight of the youthful being before them made Dick uneasy to reveal anything of the children. If his ntuition was correct, then that could lead to some confrontation among the elitists of the heavens.

~You have Tsani and I to see that your charges, your children, are safely able to cross into the Eternal lands. That should the culprit claiming to hold power strike , we shall only be a few steps apart . As those once to meet, and also to deem the ruler a conspiring villain for his entire life time. ~

The light being bowed before leaving the portal to swallow whole the visiting allies.

~Wait!~ That meant that the council could act! Still Haku was as difficult to read as he held a seat beside..overlords..why?

~Do not try to be a hero for them!~ He cried back to the light eyed, self. The seer only looked away without a care.

~We are their guiding voices. Do not reject such reason, mortal. ~ The one to mind speak back was Alice of the Ethereal hollows. Another hard and stubborn brat! She had saved them all by freeing Aiden from the dragon lord's clutches..as ever the case, Alicia had to know. She was currently guarded in her vessel- state as Lisa Viscado's spirit guide. An inside eye would work only once. The team needed those who opposed the courts' laws to bend the rules. Hakuro had fallen by their strict regulations long ago...he was never goimg to come to meet the Titans again as equals.

~You won't save my son and daughters in this prison cell..~ Richard replied back before falling to the carpet of Titans' tower's main communications room. Hakuro , he could have sworn was hiding his face from that act of sheer rebellion.

/

"Gaah! " Gar saw himself in how Blue Beetle acted Out of costume it might have been different. However, he was a bit petrified and askewn over the warp through space- time.

Changeling shook his skull and saw Rachel in the process of trying her hardest to do as the others. Her recovery was quick, though not easy with a drain larger than Kori's own energy - drop..

"Richard..they will involve their own methods of saving our bumgorfs! " She felt her heart beat as that same time without Aiden . It was the same emotion. A mother loved her children, even those that held less remembrance of that fact in their own hearts and minds.

"We have..to go and get someone to look them up!" Kid Flash swirved over to meet eye to eye with Kaien's amber gaze.

"You! You knew the guy! And Dick! You and I met that kid ..or...wait! How long was that? My back up is still not an active Titan in the -

"I have one..connect..pant!* tion...!" Shoji sputtered by his guilt tilting skywards . With an exaggerated bow to a low arch, his tree position would have been bested by far too much...modesty. Wouldn't Ayane be proud of her company president!

All looked and stood by with anxious frowns. Cy scratched his bald scalp and asked the cat once they had settled down.

"Dog, you have terrible timin' if you think this -

"Dick can vouch! Cecilia and...Catherine...Daia.." He rose so slowly as to not fully meet those glances.

"That..might be ideal-

"To where? What, and for goodness sakes, who?" Kaien blazed towards the nephew his dead- an gone- sister had not taken on. It was next to impossible of that hyper active pooch.

Shoji puffed out his chest and spoke clearly for the heroes to listen.

"CATHERINE...Unc! It's a great way to get past the realm's by-pass! The channels are collecting dust! Let the kids talk! You know as well as I that Kay isn't the only prince in charge! You tell me I'm just acting ! C'mon!"

Had ..all of that come out of his ..mouth? Takahara stiffened another inch away for Kaien to compose his frustrations as well. He was going to leave the heroes as culprits! There was a law or two to decide who could access the channels since Sister Light's life had left the world. Her time no longer wound in cycles, which had left Tsani to retain the balance by her abilities in the aspect of sun light's place..

Darkness had become shrewd after Hecate had allowed for her twin's life to slip away into dusk. Stars shone only on those careless nights that Lady Dark did not recieve enough shut- eye. Tsani would never replace her mirror opposite of the sun! It was so sad..

"Then, talk Shoj." Cy started towards the cat- connection with Richard right behind.

"Please. If we have any way of meeting with Cecilia or even Cath-

Kori was cut off before her husband or dear friends could speak . Shoji shook his head as Solario explained the rest.

"Catalina is on a bit of a search herself. She an' the witch Cecilia were investigating with the council half- way, an incident that won't let them run off an' play law ' n order so soon."

The dog would not discuss anything else, which threw Shoji'sluck back into the sack his mind had forgotten to pack a list or two in...So much for acting as the caring type..policies ran him dead into the night ragged! She had also been pulling all - nighters herself, as Kaien had point out from the lack of tact in the lady's manor - household.

~This is not to question while the sea- farer is still in the upper ranks...~ Takahara laughed to himself inwardly by that note in his thoughts. Those words sounded just like Solario's...how mundane...

"Nothing ..then grab Greg!" Gar jumped up as a siamese cat and playfully swat at the air. ~He can't be busy enough! Heck! That toad stool is probably waiting for some action to happen right about...-

A slam* into the side of the tower walls, outside them, had Wally on high alert to shift his position . Dick jolted to see what had flown and landed smack into their structure by the bay of Jump! Gar shimmied back into his mutant self as the greenest of the team. Not only next to M'gann of course! She was on another mission in Star city. Connor had never gotten her answer..sigh..

"Was I right or what!" Gar congradulated himself on a predetermined outcome met. Though..he didn't know anything would happen!

With a dash by her wingless,warrior stance, Kori sped off towards the outside to see what had made a crash landing so close to the bay's private area.

"Th...that is not!" Her heart stilled once the one whom they were to question had switched, it swapped forms of a bird - a white dove - then!

"Star! What did you see?" Gar curiously fidgeted out of place while leaning towards the glass. A white bird...who's ? It held an aura around it..almost-

"Uh-oh..." Shoji gulped , his fur- less body wanted to bristle, yet his had only his scalp to stiffen. "She's onto us...I..I'm la!-

~You disobediant wretch! ~ The bird was alive and telepathically insulting...Takahara?!

"You..guys know each other?" Wally forced back a smirk that was uncalled for, he slapped a hand over his mouth to stiffle a snicker.

"Bird?" Kori was confused as it slapped the air with it's wings to escape her arms which had sheltered th creature! It was a cruel little impressionist. ..just as!

"Ariiia!" Shoji rushed for the door as the bird began to materialise as the goddess to the sweet winds of the half- Celestial arc.

"My dear reletive...you will come for questioning , or I shall not be!-

"What's this about?" Blue Beetle's jaw dropped again. The cat . had enemies?

"His cousins..are all pretty lively." Dick tried to speak before the actual debate could have left the cat and crew tl cover their ears! Aria sung while instead of breaking glass, it parted so that she and a hostage Kori could swim through it as watery air.

"Yo! What is time- travel to you?" Cy was not ok with the deity pushing past them to have her way again. She had proven her angry self lost to the world by Lil's trick. Now, she was an official once more with Shoji's 'fast acts' on a platter . His head was last to add as she swam after him in the astral form of a watery maiden. It was incredible of the guardian's sea- born relative- she had never used a form so..exquisite around the Titans before...

"By the high seas! Daughter! Are ya tryin' to drown the clown against his wish? Therr' be a meetin' to find the lost-

~The cat is to be beside Gregory for trial! This is important enough! Dive deep into my waters! Bad dog!~

She had once pined after Veravakumu in the past..as a stalker...more so a borderline lover he did not wish to know. They could marry bloodlines outside of normal fields of reality back when. Now...she had to face facts on family affairs. This was her job. Shoji had the sleazy underground appeal of a nosy rat!

"Has our ally done evil in your world!?" Kori swung by as Aria's grip loosened to let her fly high enough. She swirved to save her non- meta teammates from drowning into those astral waters . Raven had to fend off the place from being sent to the depths with a spell..she knew barely any against an angry siren queen!

~By my dear mother and father of the elden Nereid clan- holders! You are to be charged within a conspiracy against your council of the earthen branch! Bad, boy! My dearest Verra would never hide such secrets!"

What had Greg told them!? Shji was frantic as a drowing animal in her waves..dumb scarecroww!

The dog slashed free as if tearing her dresses that surrounded the entire building in a whirlpool of blue..

"GO AFTER TSANI!" He instructed either Aria or the Titans- Aria gave the cat a funny look,.then gasped with a horrid cry after.

"GET OUT OF HEERE!~ The billionaire shed his skin to reveal Veravakumu's form of a spirit prince. Though still intact, Kaien should have disciplined that rioting witch as a tot! She was out of her mind! Again!

"The council..is ma!-

"Wah!" With a flash in the room, after the sudden dust had fully cleared, Shoji and Aria, had disappeared.

/

Blue Beetle felt faint as Kid Flash, just plain fainted!

Dick whispered those words while the heroes collected what they could of the incident .

"Tsani...what does that mean?" Raven saw the hero's hard stare into the unknown with a critical gaze .

~I have to hear from Isis..~She thought.

Yet Isis was Isa today...she had left that post for a long time ...

"Kaien." She waved her wrist for the fire- starter to come close .

"Guhah?...you rang ? Real entrance, but I be thinkin. ." The lady empath and Titan looked by his furrowed brow and harsh expression. With a hand holding his bearded chin, the hound of volcanic flare- ups snapped his fingers by knowing what had to be accomplished!

"Ezmeralda! My dear niece of the same race as Aria! Different mum, yet she loves ta' stay far from the squable o ' her siblings." Raven sighed by how the dog- lot were mostly loud and busy. It must have been engrained from in their younger years to never stop..what a fussy bunch..

"Ezmer..who?" Gar raised a brow to ask while KF was revived by a paper - makeshift fan.

"You know to many of these-

"She be more...a wise soul. Not Aria's dopple the least!" Kaien prized the elemental youths as if...

"Shoji..you! You held the cat's secrets! He took the fall for you!?" Dick saw this far to late . It was a distraction and..Aria wou,d cme for the right mutt next time!-

"Yeh! Only way to get to the spiral is by an official's say- so. The poor pup is fendin ' where he be hot under the collar!" Why was Kaien ok with siren- style torture? Aria wasn't safe to accquire those rights!

Kori's fist stepped out of line to come after the wily fox. He was the baddest dog of all!

"Your relative is not bait to use! That was not a show I..would ever pay to see!" Not exactly a mock- point, yet she had her speech met with the insult getting through to Solario.

"With the guardian o' shadow in that world, we have no one to tail us! We can get on to save the kiddos!" He shouted, making Kori cringe back by..the shock and his...dishonesty...

"Should we take your word? Dick and the Titans have not been to the Spirit world..since then!" Raven only remembered that past to defeat the dragon- then they had been cut off...

"The children are there, we only have to know how to contact-

"Here on earth,but in that place that be a base ta' my other ruffian nephew...what name..tryin' to thin a what he governed...-

"Aha! Remember it like it was only a sure week at sea!" His peaceful expression did not match as Kid Flas was cut off from his retort by another, just as heavy on the banter.

Gar slapped his face by that analogy. "That..is a long time! When were you lost at sea?!"

"Brazil before they had it called another name..was it..fifteen hundred! She no longer be my little princess! My ...it's been a long time-

"What..wait!" Cy remembered who was stationed in a place or two, one person who cod be counted on to know Annie Grayson's safety depended on the outcome.

"Nina's our lady . She has a boat license and a passport for every nation. " He prided her as the lug had done barely unpon their first meeting.

"She took ta' holdin' steady ta' Santiago's post when she went missin ' less than three years now.." Kaien was right Sara's post was in the android soldier's grasp. She had the position to rival a whole army bare- handed.

"Cy?" Gar prodded the older bro with an elbow . Hissmirk was pretty goofy as the thought of Nina's prominance now..had Victor Stone shudder.

"She will be pretty busy, but let's give her a shout!" Changeling celebrated those words by his friend with a red macaw out of season- for noisy squwaks!*

"Then what are ya' waiting for!" Blue Beetle jumped on board for once while a groan from Connor , whohad listened intently, mant they were finally in agreement.

"Nina's our connectiontotheir universe." Cy tapped a few keys before setting up the defense grid. The other Titans such as wonder girl and senior Aqua - lad , had o stay behind with the new recruits.

"Off to !-

"Wait! That is ...Portugal? Is she really there?"

Gar looked over Cy's shoulder while his head was already into this mess.

"Your family sticks around Europe..a lot..." Raven noted as the techie- Titan senior continued to trace those where- abouts.

"Got it! We are in. " With a few rings, it was off a bit..to see Cy calling illegally through her cell!

"Umm..did you guys get into a -

/

~Jar head! Heey! What's crackin!-

~I have no want to talk back..give it a rest! What? Why is your team lookin' at me like that!?~ A fight. Cy and Nina were tense and distant chat- pals no longer- until today that was...

"Kaien said you knew about a kid named..Ezmeralda? She has a lot of intel I heard..an' we thought-

~Huh..that mutt is nothing but a pampered brat on the side- but I know..is your advising officer gonna be ok with running behind his back? ~She asked this with more concern in a neutral manner- never to take sides..

Her short crew cut was pink as usual. Her top was as if her badges made no difference- she had a war meeting to negotiate out of town. Portugal was Ezma's territory, yet she had a foot in the door..for some decent apology! Cy was such a dope...

"Look.." Cy rubbed his neck as if ready to make her day. Yup, he had his eyes wide and hopeful of her generosity..if she decided to cave, sweet- an' innocent.

"I wanted to say..sorry that you never got to visit..or..we never stayed close..I have a family and two kids. You...you are a hard- mama to beat! We fought that one time on your vacation, wow! Did you learn karate like our old leader? I am major proud of you...lil sis?"

He acted as if she could trust that goofy smile...apart for what? She had crushed on the lump despite her programming! He was married , and...happy...

"Tell Solario that he owes his explanation too. I am still hopin' to save your student-

~Don't I know it..~

The android beauty sighed and ran a gloved hand through her crew- cut of sakura.

Her big eyes really did hold more emotion than Santiago'. Her position would not be as a killer, like Sara had ever shown up a certain merc...once upon a time!

(Flashback! Slade fought Astarte on her vessel as a 'vessel' him self! Word play- go figure!* So, what they are entailing by that thought is that Nina has more morals to meet her role as a kinder , noble hearted fighter. Sara Santiago in These New Years- Part One; was a bit more on 'offense', while her dignified self beat back Deathstroke the Terminator from sinking a few battle ships. Loved that arc's scene. Was fun to post until the suspense took hold. Go check that fist - fight out in, part one! Now, back to the current tryst!)

With another sunken mood back into the director's seat, Nina smiled with a soft breath.

~We will have to tag- team her, your Titans are up for combating a warrior? Too soon, but yeh...I...can run somethin' by Cici in the meanwhile. You guys have to head over before the flight I just booked..is set! So come visit afterwards..! You owe me that much , got that much?.. ~ With a spit from Bb and Cy's low gasp, Nina hung up the line.

"Make that face around her watch..you'll get halled to Siberia, mi amigo..." Her spanish was lax after having all American programming set as her internal driver. She did not want to sty grounded for long. As a soldier, she had forgotten how to live..but freedom...she had less to get from that simple request until today.

"Cy- boy...you know I hate favours..well, time flies...I'm just running into all sorts of disputes these days.."

She held her mouse and shoved the laptop away with a click. None of the officers had seen her flee by her own remark. No officer would dare pounce without a hidden motive. Nina was the queen bee here. She moved as long as it benefit her elitist unit of unified soldiers. Sara had left her company alright...Cy would have to be thoroughly introduced. Portugal...beautiful country. The sea was warm always, a the breeze felt delicate against her tan flesh of an unfortunate droid.

"Wanted this..more than some freedom. You knew that too...Maya.." Looking to the night air from what seemed too far to count, Nina smiled by how not a cloud was in sight. Ezma was on her patrol here, keeping the dark in check.

~I hope the water stays calm once..ugh...she arrives...~

That sorceress Cecilia had becme powerful in her aging process. Catherine no longer had to guide the lady unless she required her mother's support in the form of loving words. Even the widow inside the witch had brought the governess to seem cold and distant. Alicia was no longer here. Lisa Viscado had her orders to stay as herself. Her glowing spot light was to errupt by the holidays with a bang. Fun..she was having what Nina forget existed.

~Growing up, I thought I would be top dog and love the job..but...heh...not everyone finds their career of choice so easily. ~

While shrugging off that daze of the sea - faring town, Nina had been on high alert as always. Solario had her uneasy. He was a quick - witted idiot, but slow when it came to topping his poor nephew's line of duty. Could he lead the team ahead over those waters without the cat to act as a set of eyes- ones that could see into the darkest of nights?

"Faith is disagreeable. " She sniffed while her extra gear had the soldier miss as snug as her stay in the himalayas last winter.

"This should be fun. Don't make me ansty, dog- squad.." Her gruff request would not reach Kaien until they had arrived. Then, she could finally give her best bro the hug he'd missed for so long...

/

Ava dreamed that day..that evening under a moon- less sky. The cat had not come to her...a wolf, one of snowy white had visited the princess.

The creature bellowed out a powerful howl to wake the sleeping Eternal child. Her eyes popped by the sound as her body had recovered from the earlier drain of her magic powers.

The moon..she missed the snow as well..somehow, that realm had been quiet...peaceful...something she had wished to decide if she truly did belong to...

"Ava!" Aiden..he was standing over..no! Her head..his lap!?

"Nah!" Her shock had the eighteen year old topple back with a cry. He cradled his skull as she held her chest in fright.

"Why?" Aiden just chuckled by her question. Ava fumed, letting her brother scramble out of the tent within the rebel- complex .

"Ok! Sorry! Sheesh!" He was met by Ann,who dragged her half- wit twin to meet with the other 'anarchists. '

"Yo!" The boy waved a hand to the stiff bunch within the second, lightly dimmed tent. This setting was within the darkened field of the night. No moon had come out tonight. Ava must have been disappointed..

~You sure know how to make an entrance, kid!~ The one to proclaim this was Glen as he sat in the to recover his spirits. Glen..was an adult..right? He had his weapon stash to prep by hand. He was a smithy...but spirits...entailed drinking till you were blue! He was fine! Ws that a super power in itself?..Aiden refused to ask a useless question tonight. Ann was already firing insults telpathically behind the boy's back!

"I..guess she couldn't handle-

"Ava is unhappy cause she can't get home quick enough. " Ann snort to the response from her dope brother's observation. How sloppy. He thought that her example was not all correct...Her pointing arm had him sit beside Henry, who was drawing out a map to lead them through the glen. Aiden could not refuse as the youngest Grayson beamed back- have dozing off.

"You..think she's that upset?" He asked his twin, his brow lowered as if hurt by that reminder. His sister was cold as ice on these days . Ava refused to speak as her old self...why? Was he impatient? Had she not known before coming to take the position, that it would never...be the same between them...

"Papa squat!" Ami tried to say,though her teeter indicated just how past her bed time it was .

With a yawn, Aiden had only to accept the mini- goddess's invitation.

Amelia was delighted since Henry's form had been cut off from her blue sights by that tall, blonde knight of her family!..zzz..*

Aiden jumped a bit once Ami had fallen to lean onto his side. Her sleeping form was a young sister who would never grow taller from that habit...

"S...Say? " Henry raised his head towards Ann's green, as she began to gaze the wizard's way with a question or two, in mind.

"Is..this ok?" Her logical self was pausing, hoping to sleep sound as the others..yet Ava...

"Is Kaien nearby-

~He took the child's post upon that cry...well..that terrible trek might be in need of an observant eye...Whence we meet with the scout- head to - morrow, then I might have us on the path by sun- up. Please rest up my comrades.~

Henry was swept back into his papers as the rabbit - self seemed to swap with the wizard's body. Only ears emerged to have the kids snicker.

"Speaking of..where are those Titans?" Ami suddenly rubbed her eyes to ask, knowing her brother was sleeping in her lap this time.

"Out. Possibly trying to figure out things before we should. " The red headed teen sniffed and tried to find a quilt to cover herself in by the tent entrance.

"I'll be look- out. You bums take it easy...On ...edge..here.."

Ami smiled by how the second eldest always attempted to put up a brave front.

"Love ya too, big sis!" She whispered with a giggle before snuggling into the largest sheep skin ever- as the rebel's gift to the heroes for saving Fendale, maybe?..

The ones still awake had been ; barely Ann, Kaien was on Ava's watch - cycle, Vee had the honor of chasing off demons from the plain, and of course Henry and Glen. They had a princess and crew to oversee to, along with a victory the teens would make for certain come true.

The boots and bells of a sweetly scented spirit made Vee's nose itch. Henry held his ruff* cough in as to not wake the kids up. Glen snuck out to see whom it had been to have set off that -

Reddish blonde, a belt full of weapons, her witch's attire still had a hybrid feel towards her rebel leader's garb, Lizzette Ravencrest was there . She had her post to keep from crumbling under that gods' rule. Madame Bethal had given Lizzie that gift before...well! She was the fort's richest woman to the west! Nothing stood between the ones she had carefully raised to fight for the good of spirit kind!

"Good evening, I think we should see to the accusations..by my tent. Walk with me, friends." Her bow was to usher in the team that had stayed alert and unaware of her presence. Glen , Henry, Amelia, a drooling Ann, and Zan stayed behind. Dami was off on his own again. Zan left immediately once he had not heard her call out. Stubborn..

Kaien , Vee, Aiden- who was woken to go with Ava, all head for the queen bee's main hive together.

/

"Is..this really ok?" Aiden had a feeling that Ann would be groggy and pissed by morning. Otherwise, Ava looked anxious enough to throw a fit...

~Well, well!~ Verra smirked with his canines to remind, that Lizz had a background. He hated the fact she'd been spared, yet her sentence had been to convert to the gods' side! Ha!..poor lamb..first butt- ugly Lycans, now rebel soldiers? Must have bored the brat to tears for generations!

"Surprised? Kayumon saw . He knows of my wealth , information does not pass this valley as easily as your friends think. If you were to know this realm's exact location, it would be to earth's...humm.. highlands? Maybe far to the west? Anyway as it may, I accept that Ava Marie requests our aid in her fight. Young blondie? Oh, you have the eyes of a dragon! Funny shade!"

The drinks were poured as if this place held some class, something the other tents did not have , were their own kettles.

"Only few members enjoy a good cup..." She boasted that fact, even if the tea now needed to be something..better than this type. It was in dire need of a fresh supply from those long months on foot. The leaves had lost their aroma by now..

With a tap of the china to the set's saucer, Lizz was ready to speak again...and she had that right. Ava decided to add something more once the speech...-

"One question..if I might impose?" She was nod to by the red queen to finally state those demands openly.

"Sorry...we are to head for the nearest glen by morning..Yet to pass that area..we would need a better map than the one to have guided us to your camp. " Lizzette examined her drawer from behind her seat. As if pointing by the crane of her slender neck, Aiden willingly took to securing what she was allowing the group to see some use of.

"I expect it back in place upon your return. Once we are able to past through the frosty fog, my squad will be ready to add to the power you need supplied. That scoundrel..his name is...did you say..Fenrir? The wolven son of some Norse legend? How peculiar...I myself have Germanic ties to the Black Forest. My past was to house the last Lord Lycan from his demise by an ugly ...tragedy...oh! Yet I am still present! Noting to you fine musketeers!...Heh...I knew..that boy..the one whom freed we daemon from another devil..so to say..."

Aiden shivered by her words of praise. Robin the Teen Titan...he had...known this world after all..!

"Our parents? Before we came to be? Is that true Verra?" Ava asked this as if her memory of a family, had not been turned to stone. Aiden grew excited by how she wanted to know..he too felt they could be best friernds again. If only Ava would not let her heart freeze over ...

~Ya-ha, kid was a bit spooked by you too Lizzette. Don't drag up old-

~Kids are a wee bit curious, runt!~ Kaien hissed for Vee to pipe down. The boy and his sister were fine to discover an old message in the witch's tales.

"So?" Aiden perked up as if he were his old age from 'that day' in time Heck! He had to feel this way in order to enjoy a story of dragons..and..knights...

"I have something else to tell. " Lizzie set down her drink with a soft clatter.

Her eyes looked into both teens' with an expression only Ava had been able to read...intuition? Was her brother too slow to learn that magic?*

"Don't get caught. I mean it . As far as you want to be free of this quest, the mountain terrain is full of pit- falls."

Ava saw it too. She was warning of a danger should they stop while ahead. Ravencrest was who this woman seemed..

"We won't. We can't. Ava and Dami are both spoiled, so they have to get there, back to their homes again. " Ami talk..it was her stupid influence on his corny speech! Aiden groaned internally to clear his head.

"Even as broken a pattern as that had been..that was as well spoken enough, to hear vividly. " It was enough praise, at least for Aiden not to blush so much by Ravencrest's glance in his direction.

"Also for you, princess?" She swished off from where the map had been recovered from, her red uniform was elegant even on the battle field.

"You have to defend your memories...I have just the help you'll need in this case!" The scout maiden brought out a small pouch with an interesting relic inside. It was a satin shade of violet. The shard inside, was an ice crystal pendant made of an, all glassy crystal. Was jewelery really so important right now?

Ava cocked her head to the side a the red- blonde miss waltzed over to slip the piece around the girl's slim throat. Aiden gulped by how his sister tensed from that set of hands wound by her pale shoulders They were covered by a large, dingy cloak, yet Ava felt exposed to the sorceress behind her own sights.

"This relic is to clear doubt, only when the sky rings true. Shower it with winter and the moon above. Wear it even in your sleep. I cannot say anything more. It ..may come in handy against your enemies.." She winked before pulling away to seat herself again. Ava gasped back into her chest with a set of fingers round the snowflake shaped crystal.

"Why are you giving this to me?" She asked , out of breath by the surpising ...gift..

"I don't know much..." Lizz shrugged and poured herself a second cup. No one else touched their's ...what a waste...

"Just keep it close. Power is embedded in that gem since ancient times. If you come to question the worth I have granted you to- night, turn back and live as a child forever...one without a throne to govern...yet know that power is not, set in stone. This rule is for all spirit to function. As seasons change, so shall you , princess. He called you Freya? How cruel! One person knows you, and that is whom stands before the witch , of the Black Forest this hour..." Ava felt her eyes close with a sigh. Her self..she could only mean Ava was the judge responsible towards foreseeing any action.

This character was hiding her woes within the role of a fearless queen...was Ava running far from her goal? She had days to settle this end. Fenrir woud find his time up, and Chris..he would...be set free..

"Thank you for your time, Madame RavenCrest-

"I am Lizzette to my sisters , child!" She chuckled before setting aside her tent flap for the group to set out past .

"Might you be prepared for the journey! Oh, boy? A word?" She coaxed him to see to her ear a moment. Ava clutched the pendant, hoping their ally was just that.

"I'll be with everyone in a sec. " The blonde glanced back with a wave to the now less reserved sister he had wished to see smile. She was so very close to thawing...

/

Lizzie still had that chosen's picture in her mind. A golden relic by his side..her head recalled the light 'imp' of an Ethereal. He was no longer a truthful sort...

"My child, might I just wonder...your sister..she was to guard you , originally as-

"You knew my dad and mom. " The blonde crossed his arms to interject.

"I see. " She nod by how he was truly a shining knight, all while still protecting the icy princess.

"I was an enemy once...an enemy whom had that dragon's interests at heart...No longer . He was cruel then, now, you have freed any and all to -

"That dragon.." Aiden dared to never speak it's name as he had sworn to Hathor.

"He hurt a lot of us. My dad, my family...you want to..help us...but...dad came here." He shook his head .

"No..dad was forced to be in this world...I don't-

"It was his test then. " Lizzette tried to seem patient as she had learned around her own country- men again and again.

"To- day, your quest is to save, to recover a place and home for your sister to dwell in peacefully...it may be hard to let her -

"She didn't want to come back here.." He muttered by how Ava's eyes had stung the teen's heart...how he had wished for her to remain happy...it had been a false premonition .

"For the world...not for herself or you...I am most sorry if the dragon aided only in starving your chances...yet, even without that fate, she was still meant to take the seat of a queen. "

Aiden had not realized that he had been crying as Lizz spoke those words. The truth..it hurt as it had then...was she suffering or wasn't she?

"Just...let me ask one thing?" He sniffled to the witch as if she had all of his answers readily available to give. Ravencrest nod and replied curtly.

"Of course. What is it that plagues you the most?"

That question ate where Aiden had hoped it never to reach...it was his unhappiness...not..Ava's?

"I wanted ..to know that she would be safe...that nothing could hurt my sister...but...I let her go... I let her promise...I should, have not let her do.. anything...!" He fell to the floor with his hands cradling his skull. Tears trickled painfully into a burning sorrow.

"Tell..tell..me..Wh..What.. happened to my sister? She isn't the same! Something...she is really hurt! I ...I want to!-

"Only Ava herself can speak on her own-

"No!" Aiden's outburst only grew to let his folicles brush full of light. The dragon...it had not been a ruse! Lizzette knew that he would go to his sister eventually...yet this act..might do well to quell the knight's, discomfort...

"I saw only her fear of 'affection' ..you must know. The feeling she has towards you is proof. " Lizzie tried to stay calm in this situation. He was a powerful chosen. She had no reason to fret while Kaien was still keeping a foot in the door. She nod to the fox as the witch then had Aiden all to herself.

"I will say this to you; Ava is healing. " She had no other way. It would upset both teens to eventually lose control of their abilities..then..before long...

"The king Fenrir has done evil. He posed as a friend to your sister during her term- trial. While rumor over peaks had we city folk unable to see this facade as what it truly had been...she was being held inside the chamber until..the girl had come of age...Until his real identity was not of friend..yet foe."

Aiden let his steam cool as Lizzie dragged the child to sit, with a china saucer in hand as well.

"My method was to secure information for the guardians to assist if need be. Yet...there was a barrier in the way..."

Aiden imagined as he held his cup...facing the enemy inside your home...all alone...how terrifying that must have felt..Ava was strong..she was also kind and righteous as a perfect child...she could feel no hatred unless it was real in her eyes.

"Nights narrowed into windy days..the winter had come close Then, before long, Ava's connections to our town had been severed. Why?" Lizz looked up to ask them both this question, only she answered it by continuing the tale.

"Ava Marie was forced to see this dawn in a new light . Now of age, she could wed and become queen as Lady Reia had presumed true of her time...yet..."

Another twist. Aiden felt his blood ache to know the rest.

"To be wed, she would have to know her suitors through the advisor of her ' Snowy Barrens.' At that time still, it was her dear friend, that silvery Chris, or somewhat...He trained her to turn them away...how? She lacked a love of their very spirits and minds. Her heart knew only of those whom had dwelt within the keep. "

Aiden's eyes read and bled into that story. The plot...isolation..she was pretty much forced to..

"Stockholm...no...th-

"Nay, not for love . You miss what your sister's role meant to HER." Lizzie leaned in to object. She pulled back to continue her 'weaving' of the maiden's misery.

"She was more so becconed to join, she knew that silver' only by his expression her heart had known upon her living days ...now..now she wishes that to fall fast...so then, young chosen? Have -

"You did not tell me why she is ..what it was HE did." The boy included. This section could not be overlooked..Chris might have also meant to save Ava once upon a time...that had all changed. .

"Fenrir wanted her to give him her kingdom..wait! Then...oh...She...-

"To have that proposition met,that would imply a ceramony. Right, child?" The glance over her cup had the blonde teen freeze up instantly.

"She was going to marry...the wolf !? That...bu..but!..that..argh! That's, crazy!" He was afraid that Ava would know, so Aiden swiftly left himself to whisper and spit beside the witch alone in her setting. Her tent was not a sound proof fortress he recalled.

"Oh..god...no..Ava must have been scared! I..let them make her!-

"No one did such a thing! " Lizzette refused for the boy to weep all over the floor again. She had told of her side, only Ava could speak the rest.

"Ava Marie chose to leave, then already knowing of the dangers! She was a soldier to her folk, promising to bring aid..a hero if need be! A chosen knight!" Ravencrest stood with her staff of such powers to whop* the teen lightly to kneel as she spoke in an ancient way.

~By forth of the moon's way, ye shant be more than ye claim to have bared witness. ~ Aiden quivered as the magic surged through his veins as wildfire! This..was something new!

~Light of the pale moon's wake, ye reclaim all ye hath known? Thou shalt follow the lady to her peak! Thou shalt not fail thy pact! Thy quest is thy own! Say it is thy own!~ The witch demanded Aiden talk as she did as much as he could muster of the old tongue.

"I...th...will..will go! To follow...A...Ava! To the mountain...to save her..to protect...I swear..she'll be free...-

~Speakest thy name. Thou shall not take on thy word without thy guidance of thee creature ye doth wield!~ Lizzette had seen Shiro...the young dragon was let free for her to take note of the boy's powers!

/

It changed shape and to then re-form as a white deer. The boy was astonished by how large the stag's antlers were, compared to it's smaller,dragon body having no such horns that size!

"Shiro!-

~ Nay! I be Rowen of the Chosen Light.. Lest we be found by brigades after this quest, ye as well, my pact- holder.~

Shiro..Shiro was ..gone!

"Oh ho!" Lizz ended the pact - re-directing her attention towards the large stag inside her tent .

"As fine as winter powder! How indeed have we not happened to meet until to- day!" The witch was laughing by how well the deer had decided to wait for this chance to appear.

"Boy!" She helped him to rise his fingers, as he accepted her hand to find balance back in the spirit world.

"Miss...Raven..Crest..?" Aiden looked to the stag with it's gruff disposition...not as his cute, scaley companion ...

"What happened to him?" The boy asked, shaken by how his magic had...felt odd..

"He is a shifter of your personal needs. You need a high- land elk. Or buck..you should thank your contracted for his favour ." She was actually speaking to both within that tone.

"We? I never!-

~You want to save a snow maiden. ~ The white deer interrupted with a snort. Was Shiro a jerk like the dogs now? What was going on!

~Allow me ta' give my two cents at e' time. ~

Kaien slipped by to swirl past the buck in his spectral form. He then rested his translucent rear onto one of Lizzie's cushions by the blonde's form.

~The deer, is yer aspect taken stage- form. Snow means those that can brave it. So, no reindeer laddie! It be a stag o' the high ridge! Well done! Course, ya would only know the witch ta' have granted such a feat, heh? It be itself, as your own power ta' give the light you got a shot! Don't waste that pact! It be important fer your promise to the princess's task! Do her a deed and act as her hero, not a brother. Her head can worry bout' reunions after a war is over an' done .~

"Kaien...you always end ...up being so darn cryptic!" Aiden scratched his skull to gather what he could from this mess New powers...new quest..an ally...he had a shot alright!

"Seem possibly a choice for you? " Lizz asked with a wink, which had the deer stomp it's hooves by how she acted suspiscious enough towards poor Aiden.

~I am Rowen and I will protect my ...contracted! Do not test my powers , witch of the forest!~The deer was loyal, yet aggressive towards outside eyes.

"Easy...she's not our enemy. " Aiden stood to meet the deer's two dark eyes. They were jet as a perfect obsidian stone.

"I want you to help her. Help us,to save the day..just like old times? Shir-..um! Rowen? " The teen was careful with his words around the anxious minded being of snow drifts and with it's long, swift feet.

Four feet..Ami would be shattered by the transformation...

The elk considered the boy's honesty- it knew of it's old guise..the two..had been close...

"Consider the reliable steed!" Lizz chuckled before shoving both out into the night-time air.

/

"She..was...king of a bit witchy herself..." Ann rubbed her arms and sneezed, then looked around to see if that Hex- caster had been close.

~I can take it from here, kiddo. ~ Vee and Glen both had the same idea, so she proposed rock- paper - scissors for the seat of taking head- watch dog position.

With a heavy yawn and the girl soldier's arms raised to stretch above the world. Anna then head inside the tent with a solemnly mumbled, 'that's a wrap'.

Both males had decided that Vee could keep the Grayson kids happy where it was warmest. Just as Ami had stolen Aiden's quilts in a fist fight , Verra made up to Amelia his apology of not having been by her side during the wagon ride. She eagerly snuggled well that time..

~Sun is coming up...~ The fox- hybrid now yawned rather loudly to beat Hanna's mark. Glen had himself mistaken for a wooly mammoth in his gettup. Vee had to pretend he had not witnessed the sight. A joke was unecessary right this second.

Yet before his eyes had shut, his body remained see- through. The teens had to know that everything would work out by sunrise...sun..set...

/

Zan had been able to locate Damian off by a brook not far from the camp. Her eyes saw all of the ghouls that were returning to other regions by Vee's protective 'charm'.* (He is a rattle snake! Nothing slips by our, trained, spectral soldier!)

"Wow..the cat wasn't just messing with us.." She shivered by how the wind howled loudest of all, while her Robin- hooded hero gazed out across the fair continent. Her heart felt his pain somehow..he missed home. Dami was not going to throw a fit...not without knowing how everyone would react on earth..

"Oh, Zatanna." He had not even seen her reach this eerie western- front? What about the stealth of a killer? Robin..was too fooled by his newest insecurities to see the dangers..or was..she just that close..

"You look, awake. Wanna spar ? Or, did you come here to debunk my-

"No..heh..not that..and no thanks." She protested with a nervous laugh. More a chuckle by how she had been afraid of his...distance..

"We will get to.. go home ." Zan reassured her teammate in his slump. Dami shifted to watch the stars fade into the break of a new day. Robin had not slept at all...then why was he..-

"Then, don't try to act like I'm that involved. Just watch yourself on the way back to camp. "

Rich boy attitude! Wow! What a !...No..he was angry , for what!? She had to object to it immediately. Regressing was not going to help even once!

"Robin! Wait up! Stop trying to act so cold!-

"I'm just giving you some space! Gah! Don't touch me!" Zan forced the boy to let her am go as they peered into one another's eyes . She had grabbed his glove first, he..had not liked her advance into his face . His eyes had lost their shine to identify reason..they would find a way to contact earth! He had to be ...-

"Let me do..what I think is ok. You don't have to tag along if you pity me, so much.." Dami shrugged as if Zan had reason to even cling? What? Was that so wrong to hold such.. honest empathy! He was completely in the wrong here!

"Why are you acting like a jerk? Damian..Bruce would!-

She saw his eyes turn to angry missles in her direction. What..had he been up to all alone by that stream? Had the fighter been subjected to reflecting on his own fears? That was not as important right now! They had a war to end before it began! He was being selfish!

She pursed her lips, then spoke out so that he would turn around "I know what this bull is! You are afraid of what those kids are taking a risk of, will mean for the Titans! We are just standing by, Dick would-

"He's the one who let all this happen! You should be blaming the Titans! No one should give those idiots any credit! I..I'm heading back! Good night Zatara! "

The girl's jaw gaped wide open as if something, would land on the tip of her tongue from such a range of accusations!... He..hated, Richard ? But..the kids...why?!

"No..you aren't going to change our path! We will still have allies, and the Titans are among those connections as well. Don't make things difficult!-

"You should go fall off a mountain with them then!" He shouted as she held her gasp back with eyes lit and disturbed.

"GO! GO AND FORGET!" Zan shouted even louder to cry towards the already nervous hero gone rogue.

"FINE!" The two went from heroes to ' those allies with nothing in common, but of course to save the world. '

/

When the sky had broken, frost had not yet met their noses. It was much too early as Ann recalled a pair of screaming banshees from the first ray in her eyes in her own dreams.

"Anyone know about medieval earplugs?" She felt her skull pound by the racket of those shifting wagon* wheels. This was the start,yet should they-

"Agh!" Ami felt Ava cover her sister's eyes to not see Anna in the middle of rejecting her breakfast . She could not keep down whatever that bad tea was...it ..was healthy!

"No...sleep..bad...dream...guh!*"

"You ate too much! It was late and you chose to be look- out!" Aiden reminded the red- headed twin with a grump- attitude. He..was also another ' proud enough example ' of sleep deprivation.

~Aye! The wheels of fate have we allies on the right road. Now, Glen? Would you be so kind as to hand over the Forest- witch's ..gift?~ Henry was hard at work adjusting their sights for the true path, up that steep cliff over cool, winter snow. Once the code tothe maphad been deciphered correctly, Henry would be the bunny for the job!

First of course, the teens and company had to follow a bridge, which led to a forest covered in the darkest, densest fog imaginable.

Ami clung to Ava, who for the first few moments was not one to complain. Ami held the power of her opposite, the sun. Ava Marie was aligned solely to the moon and winter season. Some water formations were an exception to the princess,as water and ice were nearly on the same 'branch'. (Talking about family trees. Thought it would sound, relatable..)

"Wh...why did it get so dark?" Ami sputtered while hiding beneath her big sister's cloak of violet and silver fur trim. The road had turned to mud and grasses, the cobble and dust no longer would reappear until they had reached the edge of the narrow wood . A swamp..Ann and Ami held their noses from the bog odor. It was not pleasent enough, as another trouble soon settled over their caravan.

"Mist is setting in...we should be careful...watch the holes! This is a swamp! Wha! Henrry! Why are we stopping!" Ann tapped her foot as the wizard brat flung himself out with Glen to check on the caravan's condition.

~Oh..oh..my... ~ The bunny was back and biting his nails extra to the quick!

"What's wrong? Anything we cou-

~Kids!~ Vee returned to the offensive sided of his art with Zan and Kaien.

~We have company, and a bum wheel already.. ~ Glen shook his shoulders by the critters hiding in the overgrown reeds around their vehicle.

"No...Aiden! Don't!-

The blonde refused to let Ann face the characters from the front of their ride. He was still just as responsible when it came to keeping everyone together. Ami was a ball of red beneath Ava's dresses. Her heart was not as quick as her shaken form held on to. Ava tried to be there, but..she could only recall Amelia's warm aura..why not her old , little sibling's happy self?

~Don't breathe a word...~ Kaien growled back as the creatures in the growth had eyes lit in a blaring yellow.

"Wh-

The first to hobble out had, something off about it's form..Verra immediately flung after the creature- a nomadic imp of the old legends! This was the Shifter- King's terri-

~Waah! The beastie is hugging too haard! Wwahahaahaaa!~ The creature let out a shrill sound,though had no wings as those legends also reminded. Their big , crooked beaks and hob- goblin seeming bodies were..naked? Dark as shadows,this must have helped with Verra's shape- shift obsevation. Was he an old foe of the bunch ?

"What!? Are they for real!" Damian scrambled to help the dog loose, yet he was to blame for the head's offensive strike with a wooden stake into the dog- who knocked Robin away to rush after the daemon itself.

~Too close! You..you are not a match! Flee this pllaace!~ The creature with big,.white sockets; perhaps by blindness, created more mist to cover their tracks . Vee swam after the pack in the form of a -

~Don't end us here, dumb nephew!~ Kaien lit the place with will- o' whisp torches . The lightened space only showed a single, seperated goblin- thing from it's group. Verra danced after it as a fox after a weasel .

"He caught him!" Ann gasped and threw Aiden back into the caravan with a whomp as any second- in command would.

"Ow! I don't think you had to -

"V..said..to stay, put...Dami almost lost his neck if he hadn't been that lucky! You moron! Go back to Ami, she is crying her eyes out! Cat! Whatcha got there? My brother jumped into a stand off to save your-

~Arrogant! Eep! You are louder than the torch wielder! Let me go! Let me go! I am not a !-

"Did you mess with our wagon?" Aiden cried a hoarse ways over to the imp - thing. It stopped weeping long enough to return to it's senses with ' irregular blinks' of a turtle.

~Such..your aura...very pretty! Yes! Yes! I shall tell the one to heal my unhappy! Eherm! That wheel was not I! We have few village fights to settle, no one hates other kinds of imp. Our ruler is kind! Oh, so very nice...you...he said to have you go other way! It is dangerous here! Go back! Bad! Bad road to take ! I tell him, yes! I will make wheel turn good way! Not into Imp- wood! It is a very bad place to fall down! Heeh heee! We like it here , yes! And you must not take this road! We even set up mask to stop your cart! Yes yes! So go back! Do no-

~Gwaack!~ The creature was held tight by Verra in his most ferocious form. A wolf to this dumb wabbit!

~Why? Hiding this swamp is not what you guys do? Is the Shifter lor-

~His son! Hhhaa ! Lemme ! Lemme ask hiim! He could get you to pass! I go with? That way, king's son will see pretty aura too! Imp- lord too does not want travelers to die alone in wood! Would be bad to spirit here! They watch over all swamp and earth creatures! Ok ok?~ The being looked more 'golem' to Aiden with a raised brow . Funny cliche'...

"Should we let him help out?" Ann turned to Henry, who was acting the 'white rabbit' with his coat and pocket watch fully against their poor timing.

Ami giggled from under the eldest's teen's dress. She knew Henry the rabbit's emotions by her pact made with his animal form. They had a bit..of a forced kin- ship in one another until both parted ways. Amaterasu was a tough teacher!

~I think he be holdin' out with that tongue-

~Spirit of wood are good in keeping trees strong! We also have healer and chief as in mortal past - plane! Yes! You come and see! Imp are just like good guys! We are not enemy! I, am Armuu! It is funny name no mamas give kids any more! It is special! Means 'growth of sacred rite ' ..or...I am sure elder will like boy's pretty aura!-

~Wait! Aid...He's not going. How far is the walk to your village. He..is not up to staying for long. We have a time to keep in scaling the mount-

~Yees! I do not impose! But you look weak. Strong are the mountain beings! They do not let outsiders up! Elder is wise, yes! He has power of ancient ones to see into the hearts of good folk and ugly..hearts..ugghhhuu! So! You will not be frightened! Visit ! Few days it will not take. I can fly by the vines, so pleeease?~

The cat snort as a wolven figure , while Kaien carried the torches to astrally keep evil daemons away.

~No way we can get out if you won't let us find the path again. ~Glen thought aloud and had Vee agree with another nod.

~Let the kids go with us, up the passage after we meet your elder-

~And son of king! Hywayy! It is very good to have guests! Everyone will enjoy our home! Come with mee!~

The whole forest floor opened up as if a sand pit could drag the group under any second. Ami held on to the sides of the wagon with her head to the canopy above . Ava had to grab her from falling from the vessel,yet Aiden had Anna and Damian's tunic sleeves before they had started to fall faster!

~Into the under- world! I want to see the other side! No fear! We are transporting to the Imp - village! Wee!~

The daemon spirit figure enjoyed the trip as the group cried out for no one to hear in a blink.

/

Imp has a term to also mean a young child or in this caze, a bit more goblin. What will become ofour heroes off of the earthen plane! Is Damian changed as Kaien warned? Anya seems to have an eye and ear out for any signs of rebellion. Hakuro is acting the role of a powerful entity without recalling his past with the Titans. Will the mob fimd the chosen'sgroup, or will they make it to the snowy mountain pass? Is Fenrir really the one to have hurt Ava into rejectig her family's kindness? The deer; Rowen, wax given form from the being known as Shiro. Just what is his part to play? Also, Shoji has mentioned Ezmeralda in other earlier arcs. I did not bing her up until now. Portugal sounds like a blast! What Raven said about Kaien's branch of the family living mostly on European soil is only partly true. Since the elementals border every inch of the globe,I could be covering a decent number ..but! That would have the cliff- hanger of our dear 'fat cat' to hang in the balance!

What is Aria doing by aiding in the spirit council's dirty work? Sayumon is trying to weasel her way back in...that could be a problem..find out in...chapter four! Read on and check out my other arcs on this page . Enjoy the story!


	4. Chapter 4

Teen Titans; New Generations; New Destinations- Arc: Restart; Chapter Four: A Winter's Dream - Into The Mist Of The Mysterious Bog. A Light That Shines Bright. Where Wolves Sing Of Saviors.

From over that steep valley where the heroic team had been in hopes of locating the mountain which they did seek-a creature which protected the great energies of the Northern Direction had her head lifted high.

Her ears were low to her skull, then out towards an irrirating hiss* in the channels she attempted to read further under a shining aurora borealis

~Something is strange, Anius.~ The spirit was a powerful wolf mother called Aneiu the Phantom . She had the ability to seek out any of the currents which passed her senses sharply, into the heart of this frozen waste-land she had seen another vision unfold.

The Barrens were without a priestess and over-seer to the faction of the far north. That child had been the reborn relic by, Lady Raven- Winged Reia's great prediction. Yet, her face was not close any longer to their world. It had lost all memory of the snow and fog with fear clouding it's judgement.

Reia had the spirit of the wild and divine within her very robes of a chieftess of the olden days. This girl had yet too gain the sight again, as she had locked away the power deep inside by her nightmares' misinterpretations. Without her heart to realize the truth, the enemy would have her crown to never let her shine again. Reia's sect would shatter forever, and the Raven- Winged of the winter world, would die with that prophecy...

Once, all the world had known to see that ' strength' had it's roots by those ' constantly struggling ' with the land. Now..that day was through to only be held dear in the spirits' memories.

The one called Anius whom had been beside his equal Aneiu, was the Phantom mother's mate.

He was not of her blue eyes and white-fur complexion. His was of orange sights and dark, raven fur as her second chief to the snowy plains of an everlasting frost.

~Will the time come?~ The sturdy ebony wolf spirit caught a glimpse of those, envisioned trials ahead. His eyes saw all into the forgotten underworld where the sun could never touch a soul. There,the ones responsible were fighting to stay adrift. A sea of conscious matter was what would leave the group to swim safely to shore.

~I do not know . Our child, Small Paw has taken on her rites as my next to train. She will need our guidan-

~What of the child to Reia's rebirth and promises?~ The darkest wolf protest with it's paw to the icy tundra floor.

The wind howled painfully as a reminder of the heroes facing these, fierce tribulations.

~I trust in this queen. She is no ruler, simply, she is a guide to face a deadly winter . The wolf of the Norse gods cannot claim her role so easily. I will promise as I have always. ~

She seemed to recall Reia's gaze into her own as the White Phantom being of the North spoke true to her mate.

~I do hope you are right.~ Anius paused to turn his way back towards the clearest, frosty streams this world had to offer .

~We do not guide humans, we guide deity and our kin. We have no such time left to decide for...human- halflings...as they are known..~

Since Roku's presence was no longer a threat unless a fool had the gall to summon up his own death, if he dared that was...Anius had his criticisms of the hero they had once aided with all of their lead-sister's power. To the moon and back, none could leave this world behind. There was more to be learned, more to teach to the one to follow Reia's rites exactly.

~She is afraid.~ Aneiu felt the child in her mind whom she had been fortunate to meet , before the darkness had taken hold of her kingdom keep.

~She should have known the risk of losing her human- self. Without her immortality, the girl would not have lived.~

Anius reminded his better with a gruff explanation.

Anieu shook her had to rebuke that. She had a soft side or chosen power- sources...time after time..

~She can become brave . All she must do is seek her enemy, the rest will act as a guide in it's own time. That child's brother of earth..that chosen saint...he will get in her way. ~

The white beast of the spirit kingdom let the wind dance and ripple across her coat.

~For if the sun and moon, should they meet, they would entangle...they could never exist without the tides to lose balance. This world is not as theirs'. It is much stranger than mortal- earth. The spirit side has a mysterious way of showing that. ~

She was a cryptic sort without Anius to forget his place . The worldly wolf mother was almost an Elemental in standing,yet she refused a human- aspect form . Many deity, god, spirit, had aspects of many symbolic means. She had the mists, snow, the sky and rain..not anything else was needed to mask the beauty, that was always present in the life of a timber wolf such as her'self.'

Anius bowed his head and understood that Small Paw would need their wisdom as well as this lost half- winged.

~The girl will rise to meet all expectations. She will do so by her spirit alone . Danger is there on top those mountains. The children do not see this as a threat, yet the winter will remind their senses that nothing is as it seems...we are always watching the progress of those chosen to our world. ~

With a bob of her skull and a howl from both wolves , the two left then to meet with their grown- offspring. It was still a cycle ever winding with the flowing tides.

Ami awoke with a stiff set of shoulders as she whined of her pain. Out into the lone darkness, the eerie fog had not dispersed as her family and allies had-

Her eyes were only as a gamer's for the dimly lit play room at home - or on occasion, Jackie's pad had a basement..but...this was strange..

A tunnel led off into a winding stretch of hollow fields connected by shadow and fog. As she decided if going off towards that direction were the right 'move', her head had to shake with a no.

Her blue orbs did not see everyone awake, as she had been so fortunate to have kept her heart guarded. Amaterasu had many ideas which wove around the heroes in circles. Ami was..just a go between to define what the sun - goddess wished.

Her head turned to see into the direction an imp-ling had landed. It was by a river stretching past tall hedges. A garden...?

Only a single birch was planted above the imp she had spotted, standing and searching for something...

~Umm..mister? You almost hurt my!-

~Shhhu!~ The imp was same as before the group had plunged down below the earth. Her eyes scanned him by what that harsh reality ..would have come to, had she not been presently awake now.

Hushing her would not help. She charged over by the very birch- before something strange and incredible had to happen right beside the supposed - daemon .

Another imp of the same impression had the girl startle ,her fists still nearly lit by this conspiracy ..by monsters!

~Brother! Ahh! A human? Ah..she smells strange..like a fox- of the maidens...ayha!~ The second whiffed the air , which had Ami sneer by her disdain. He pair wasn't the brightest..

~ The children we barrica-

~Hey!~ Ami shoved the big- nosed evil's face to pile drive into the the earth by the stream . While it led into the birch and to another world, the other was filled to overflow- a second stream errupted with the extra imp stepping through a knoll portal...portal. Why did they come here? Was this imp responsible? An enemy even!?

~You should not be hurting my team! That was ..super cruel!-

~No! No! It is a must , you listen girlie! The oak - side will not let your friends in by their wills! Only you and that royal may go! For elementals only! Of moon and sun! She is already in house of elder- imp chief! You were sleeping..fog is gone now...wake up!~

"Eep!" She woke again to find a room where the imp in her dream had spoken that the town, would hold such a room..

Anna slept by the floor holding her staff with a dreamy appearance...lacking of a snooze.

"sis..." Ami smiled and whiped her nose . She hadjust had a mondo -vision from the underworld! Wow!

"Ug...Is..is Aide..up?" The red head yawned and turned to her side . Yeah, the second in command- made the first , was sleep deprived by the look- out post she had adamently promised to keep.

"You doze over..I'll go see. Sorry..." The big eyed youngest member bit her lip, then met Annie's raised brow- with drooping features of a tired - sack!

"Why..apologise? You were not the..yaawn!...One who said ok...these guys..are on..our..side..zzz.."

She was out like a light as Amelia crept off to locate her bleary eyed brother. Henry had talk. A student of the Witch - College or whatever, but he knew other spirits...since he was a rejected familiar...

~Wonder who's ? Or who would just dump him off on the other side like that?~ Ami shook her head as if to tut the one to have done something so cruel to a spirit- bunny rabbit.

"Find Aide and the others, look out is taken by default. " She smirked with a grin . Setting off after another fluff ball would be too easy. That cat was wise- wise enough to leave 'her highness' to miss out on all of the action!

Anya was biting her nails to the quick. A ..bloody..vortex!

She slammed her fist into the map before the dopple's eyes. A relic to catch the Princess off guard...What a waste!

~Those bumbling nit- wits are too slow! The brats took a passage into the hollows of the earth! They could be...oooh! Fenrir will maim mee!~ She wailed by the fact tha the wolven lord could do this much. Sealing up thedjinn in her bottle was only the first way to show..that she-

~Grraa! I willact against their plans! If you want something 'done' right!~ Her wrist raised up above the paper scroll, it's location was set as a marker that resembled a silver dagger.

~I want those ugly- imp beings to hand over the girl! She is nothing to them, and...will bing only misery in her wake...~ The clenched hand of the doppple devil was proof enough- though her vision soon imprinted another face upon the map. The littlest heroine.

~Ha...you are perfect for a distraction my dear...will you end up blinding the heroes with your presence? The dark does not take kindly to solar relics..imps..are of the very ground below ..-

Her palm rose upwards to reform another symbol as the dagger above Ava's party.

~A light..a flame...well, you'll have to cover and cower as you are deemed to be weak, human! ~ Her icy glare did not want an elemental goddess around to spoil Anya's reunion with...tall, blonde..and firey!

~Brat..or should I call you , Brother? We are to meet soon...I have yet to repay ye for sending me into the void!~

All things were tested as that devil Roko had been with the sacred Void. Put on ice and trial, the damned princess had won against her fears. Yet, fear was something you could not snuff out forever. One way or another, it would have to be tamed as the beast right beside the Eternal,Raven Winged Maiden.

Anya cackled to this as her plan was ready to unfold...as soon as night had come to the imp- village..oblins would roam. How she hoped not to miss the event for herself!

~I am ready to intruduce you brats to, my world. Enjoy!~

That was a terrible though to believe. If Fenrir ever cause wind of..this trick..the dopple would be left to his wolven servants of another End...

(Such as the Norse telling of Ragnarok. That sort of 'end' she is partly making a big deal over. Though, Anya is not a part of Fenrir's myth. She intends to take the glory by any means, even if that means making the heroes into lost - martyr souls. Returning to the chapter!)

The blonde had not been located by Ami, instead she had found Glen , Henry and Zan on the look out for a link back to earth's sphere. If the group had the correct frequencies,it might have been best to wait until they had entered the Eternal Capital city.

Aiden, Zan noted by the girl's encounter,had gone off to see the elder of the imp- village. Ami had been last to arrive by the opening of that strange rift which had sucked the group underground. In truth she had learned that the imp were more earth spirit of the lowest layer to the forest the heroes had tred into..

"They wanted us to leave since the forest had been harmed, though the tree was the entire structure where we hadbeen dragged under the soil." She remembered blacking out, then waking up by the villager's elder who had brought the team to his realm by force. It was actually perfect timing as well!

"Those rogue hunters and guys ..um...spirits from Fendale were after us. If the imps hadnot acted as a distraction with the fog and pull into their world, the rest of us would have been taken alive..or..well, I have no regrets for leaping into the portal. "

~She's a natural though. ~ Henry gruffly cleared his throat before adding over Glen's joke. (Stage magic and real magic. Glen is defining by her appearance and powers that Zatanna must love the spotlight. Even, if she is hiding that fact from the allies of another plane!)

~You should visit the elder's second hut by the temple he runs. This round a bout village is...quaint, yet one could stray from the roads and fall-

~Hey! I am serious Glen! This space in time connects to anotherrealm where monster do roam! It is the lowest core of the very void we sit!So..please...stay here and in plain sight until our portal is ready to unveil itself..~Without the rabbit guise, Henry just..looked old!

~Then the Princess should be with em." Glen told Ami, who's head nod in thanks before setting down the path. This temple...wht deity or more did the imp...she decided to find out by experiencing the real deal.

~ 'See for yourself ' now sounds like a wise phrase..for jerks!~ Yep, she would have to forget about her material comforts and values. This was down- right the last place on earth she could hope to wish to know!

Ava had to participate in a meeting with the eldest imp, and the two which had helped the team to escape capture.

She did not smile as usual,which had Aiden on his heels , or, in this case he had to keep low to the earth.

~You ...are not aware of what powers you hold, boy?~ The heavily bearded and partly blind imp - chief had to ask...

~I...-

"He isnot permitted to use them as a Chosen. The council forbade the last of his taint from actively seeking the flame he carries ." Ava spoke thiswhile her breath was to the alter. Quick and precise, she held not extra pity for her brother's condition.

~Ey? Taint...by a spider...~ The old imp rubbedit's chin, the walked off by it's cane to the back of a single room piled high with items.

~The store closet .I have it kept hours from our realm by law. Yet, inter dimemsional rips in the seam make the trip, easier. ~ He knew the mortal word..sayings..speach..who was this old creature and..how did he sound so human?

Aiden could not believe that voice. Had the imp swallowed a genius?

~I..must confess. I knew wel these parents you spoke of to this rotting limb. They were once the chosen to face an old goat in his darkest days...you see.~

The light dimmed tocreate a space, as if a film projection of that day in time...when the Titans had been racked with misfortune...

~Those heroes saved many of my kind. I was not able then to thank them, yet today...I am most greatful that their later generations had pasted my old orbs...~

The holographic image of a memory shwed the dragon and his enemies as well. As soon asAiden had seen the creeper again, his armhad begun to ache. With a grit fist, it was painful to see what ?..the dragon had done . It was the right sentence to have banished the monster...-

~Ah! Boy! The flame!~ The sacred light that had turned blue by the imp's power over it was readily burning to an amber hue!

"Your powers! Stop them or...Ugh!~

Ava also felt her chest pricked by an unsettling sting That light...was killing those who collected under the moon!

~Agh! Fix...hi..! ~

The words had Aiden swerve from the screen, to reach towards his chest and seal up what ha been uncapped.

"Nhg...Sorry..." The grunt as soon as the teen had stabilized was a relief. The imp chief had finally recovered enough to gasp.

~You..were the golden dragon!? Why,then the myth was a danger to us all!~ Ava held her breath to exhale,then in. Her head send waves of pain to banish fro her icy bones. Just as Raven- Rachel's empathetic powers,she had the ability to heal by a deeper means. A more difficult way without...Chris's teaching...

"I..can't control it...sometime when I get mad or angry...it's ..not like my sister you saw, Ann. She has that fighting spirit I wish -

~You should use it for something clearer. A good fight is only worth it's title. Boy, you are trying to stunt your own growth by telling I that fire is only for attacking an opponent. It is wisdom to see it for a greater is a relic which is embedded into that fire you carry. A...bird...Aha! Phoenix light! ~ Genius had been exaggerated- the imp was a bit obsessive!

~You wish to see that your family is well in the earthen realm, I know of a town that would lessen your doubts until you do reach the Eternal rift-

~But! ~ Ava rebutted the proposition that Aiden would never be able to handle!

~We are not...the heroes I did call here..there is a traito in my realm! The barrens!-

~By your features..how could I have forgotten...Was just a wee- folk from the realm of dark forests...there was a rebellion that took a single life...~

Ava clutched the pendant and saw the fight between several clans . Reia wa the long- dead mediator whom had..given her life..

~Ah...it be not the-

~Tell us. ~Ava gulped,then continued with a shaken breath.

~Tell us, about that battle. ~

Aiden looked up to the princess of ice and snow. She looked even more pearly - white by her shock..his shock was as her brother..as her brother once removed from the lady's life time..

~Your parents swore that they would become the ones to ace the demon legend- we shant' speak his name here! Far too sacred a space to create demons of our very hearts. ~ Ava wondered what the imp- shaman had meant by ...heroes when they'd been here to find more over her past...or future in that crook Fenrir's case.

~To begin, you were handed a relic by a neighboring witch? A Ravencrest? We knew her you see. ..she was once an assassin for the red lord. Our lord no more . ~ Aiden gaped by how this was possible...His family ..had connections and real 'beef' with the dragon!

~As my great creator of the daemon- realm, he had the ability, the power to tempt shadows from falling-

"Wait..he..didn't conver...why? " Aiden looked to an annoyed Ava who allowed her unaware brother to ask the question.

"But...imps were never good-

~We symbolized trouble and struggling hearts! Children who lost their sight, their beliefs ..they turned into we upon their death. Only if their parent had their best interests, were those youths allowed to leave the rapture of a still- born birth.~

Ava held her head to look to the wall behind the imp chief.

~I..that is what I would have been?~ The imp elder sighed, hoping his lesson had not end yet.

"No. Ava..you were practically clone!-

~Sir!~Ava then used the given Eternal Land's language with a protest.

The gruff bearded troll was not going to finish. He still had not spoken the rest! The goblin- folk were too cryptic- enough to wish the travelers on their merry way. Aiden had the slivery lady turn her eyes from the cowardly sprite-

"But, then if Ava..sis, is alive, here...why would that matter to her?-

"Aiden." Ava's glare wanted answers. She pointed for her blonde brother to exit the halls. He just stood, frozen as her heart had become. With a sniff and a stance to have her angry anyway- she was not pleased at all by how rebellious the bratty teen still kept himself as.

"You...won't be yourself, fine. I'll ask my questions once you finish bullying hi-

~I need to know!~ Ava shoved her younger sibling. Pounding his chest as if to knock the boy over, Ava hated being told that they were at odds! It was war! Aiden crambled on his heels to knock her away, he caught her fist long enogh to dodge. There, he stood, shaking and ready to bat her from his space inside the imp- village's sacred sanctuary. He tried to defend himself by crawling once on the ground, then she blew a frigid air to have his heals scape up and further from the wooden door frame. Trapped, a wild lioness was also fuming from afar!

"Why? We were a family! What is..Ann was right! ~ Ava suddenly closed her eyes to turn with arms crossed, hiding her shame . She..had hurt him..

Without getting a chance to speak her 'sorry', the boy continued to bade her his 'thanks for nothing. '

"You just tried to hurt me! What is so painful that you won't let me hear about hi!-

~You..did not...~ Her eyes locked onto his and only came closer with frozen foot falls. The halls trembled by her stormy might of a deity- a lady of great strength! Had Aiden only said nothing, she would never have learnt of his betrayal , to have broken HIS PROMISE by... NOT digging into her past. That classified information was..her problem! He should be punished for looking to deep down that rabbit hole!

"I won't take it back. You want to be our guide and have our protection? Then stop treating us like we don't belong beside you! It's..wrong! All wrong! ~

Ava saw the fire split to cover the boy in an aura she had prayed would never appear. His...sadness had taken off to collect what fight the...her brother had lost it!-

~Aiden! I was angry you did..not ask me till I ..you should-

~I tried to be the big brother instead!That's not something you canbeg your way out of! You won't help any of us to get home! You don't want-

~STOP!~ The daemon imp had just about enough of relics of both winter and solar energies shooting sparks off after the village's holiday! This was a travesty!

~I will not aid those whom desecrate our sacred home! You will finish your session and leave this holy temple! I will cast the darknessin both your bodies to take hold of both 'shadows ' which follow! Do not test the ones to usher in the void's plan! This realm is not a playground! Get your acts together! Princess! Drop the child,now! He is not your enemy, you mustsave your fits for the true devil holding all cords at arm's length!~

Aiden stumbled to the floor with that prick returning to near nothing- his memory of the fight left the boy's role empty once the two had come back from their tantrums.

Ava only remembered that Aiden was beaten by her first fist fight..it hurt so much that he had blinked to find the princess rushing from the sacred rooms. Her tears were as fine as an icy breadth.

His toes worked fine as the teen blonde looked up to the elderly being . The imp- chief nod and ushered the child to follow the eldest sibling to the temple gates .

"Did I hurt..you instea-

~Some things...are best forgotten. Go, make ammends with the girl. She is terribly sorry in her own way . You must not understand; as she is a normal girl, brought up, into becoming a god...~ The olden creature shook his head with a grumble. Aiden had to sigh. Ava was not close anymore. What could he do to apologise the right way?

"She was not ready to come back, but she wanted to of her own free will. I..tried to say something then-

~Yet how could you have ever known her trials then after?~The imp seemed to shrug as if the blonde had no such control over his sister's fate. It was true though...he did not..

"I can't talk. " She rubbed his sore arm writh a seeth of his teeth. "But.." His eyes and heart recalled something- if only Chris had not been taken..then!

"I'll help her to remember." Aiden whispered as he exited the room of the shaman.

"Only, I won't be he only one to fix her back into shape.."

Ava wasn't as strong as her costume dictated by a long shot. She held a role that was neither convicing, nor endearing to match her ratings - possibly among the beings she had sworn to protect.

"We'll make Ava into a real heroine. Then nothing will hurt her again, or just because of her past."

He felt unsure if the group would buy the teen's proposal to recreate the Ava which this Fenrir creep had tried to ruin. Rehab sounded like... a better term would have been; Rebirth. The boy knew hissisters would flip- they always treat him as the back up star. Yet this was important. Ava had lost her drive to keep going, or was about to ! He saw that blaze of icicles skewer half of the enemy orc's troops. It was a blood bath. Face down, far worse than when Aiden had prodded Anya Wulfsmund in the first and last battle again the dragon.

(Recap time! Aiden did not hurt Ava since she has no way of dying by a single blade . Her clan over saw the entrance and passage into the Netherworld where the dead remained . Reia was a part of Ava and her new legacy is by the princess's hand . Anya Wulfsmund would have been all of Ava's immortality instead of her mortally- reborn self on earth. Lilith stripped this aspect of Ava Marie and burried away the teen's resistance in These New Years part one. She was unable to warn her family until Anya's showdown inside the Grayson pent. The place was reconstructed since a miasma- waft or two could have done to the spot, what Shadow Von Hert had enacted upon the teen titans in Tt Life After Death arc. Starfire had to go with everyone once their tower was invaded by dark energies. The refuged to Titans' East tower, then to Gotham to save Robin from Veronica's plans to trap Bruce Wayne into marrige and eventually, by the arc title! Yup! Also, it was mentioned that Roku;

(In stories after his first attempt through Eternal Tommorow , no one tried to use his name ' spoken. ' Or they were even banned by Raven and the guardians from simply thinking about large reptiles! That was the 'taboo effect' initiated by Vee's people on high. Roku had power over a person instead of vice- verse, only if his name was used out of fear or anger, anguish,etc. Even in accosiation to characters such as Von Hert or Lothos, even Regis held the look alike title untilthe dragon had his soul broken in part one of these new years . (He lost his head.) That was also how a part of the Grayson bunch could not rid themselves of their 'initial thoughts over what Roku had been capable of and later,would be in time '. Aiden; due to his title as the 'golden dragon relic' and chosen, was infected by this fear long enough for Roku to warp the teen's trust in his family and friends. By the space- time illusion, Aiden truly believed that his perfect world had not only been by a simple 'wish.' He was trapped in what was fabricated around him as 'his own desire to include better, friends, family, experiences' for both those persons his mind cooked up,and even his deepest relationships- such as with classmate and idol Lisa Viscado. After the twist in part one, Anya's trick on the mall ferris wheel has Aiden woken up enough to try and make a break for any exit he can locate. Roku intervenes as a loming presence and dismisses Anya's role to then banish her plans, since..she basically became just as greedy as a certain ' draconic demon king over aiden's aura and powers.' Love that arc! Read the full beginning before going to the new chapter after the Titans' display. Really fun lingo and it looks as if there is a paradox involved to drag the story on- oh ! Part two! That's what!* Now, back to this arc! )

~She has to listen, otherwise we are only letting her hurt herself by this role she promised those spirit she'd keep..but..I know better than to let my family burn over crap like this. ~

The blonde sauntered off, only after thanking the imp's helpers of the area, then he set off to locate the rest of his party.

Ami was practicing her routine magic with Glen as a watchful eye inside the inn. He knew Henry would be careful with his abilities to make up for the miko's lack of training . Aiden saw thegirl's newest object by projection; a red fan the shade of red maple leaves of scarlet, each spac between had golen flowers across their blades. Blades? Offense? Was this goddess a warrior type?

"That, looks to sharp-

Wwhiizz!* Ami's mark came flinging out, then returned to her hand as a boomerang to leave her brother stunned.

"Tripple P! I am no slacker! You underestimate what-

~Training broadens alot more than the body .~ Glen responded from a window by the view of the three below. A building on stilts of strong wood had Aiden nervous. Glen was an adult in this world, he could easily knock the structure into them all!

"Yep! You have to have spirit or you'll be toast against the big, bad wolf!" The twelve year old boasted as a pro now! How long had this act been from behind even her parent's backs? They would talk later. This goddess- mini mess was not a real- world experience that would work for a human child. She had to dump the act once theyhad a chance toleave this re-

"Slacking is right." Anna came through the doorswith a hand to her mouth,the other arm to the sky. She was just waking up from the most rewarding down- time in the universe!

"Late an' lazy-

"Tell that to your 'marines' , sis. I was up with the darn sun! You slept like a rock in the Hudson! Without needing any gravity t-

"You..grah!...Should I teach it to you this late? I was out of steam! Dummy! Since your power doesn't drain like a leaking faucet, you get to prance in the dang forest whenever you want! I, and poor Ami, have to refuel everytime we lose consciousness! Thanks for being a pal, brat!" The teen red head was annoyed. Aiden had forgotten what the mess in Fendale had concluded of the second eldest, second sister's perspective over their new powers. They had changed to deepen in their roles as..a body guard for now anyway for their out- of- the- loop brother. It seemed ate was all to easy going with simply leaving the fire- spit twin in charge . Hischeeks flushed by how much he had spat in her direction.

~I'm on her list..crud! Ami and she were up all night? But did they forget about the portal in the woods? No one said thing!~

He mulled over the potential troubles that may as well follow. Seeing as demons here also fed off of the fear and anxiety of their prey, Aiden had to make ammends quickly, before-

~Not very noisy! No no! Are you all mad as batty- bats? ~ The teens looked around to see where the voice had come from. To their dismay, no one had been found to haved carried an animated pitch as high as a child younger than Amelia Grayson. She was certain it had to be the golden cutie- dragon. Aiden agreed and tried to reason with the figure resting inside his body and spirit.

The adoarable squirt was encased inside an intangible orb of starlight as Aiden took hold of the character inside it's form. The bubble or light - ball burst in a small shower to show the dragon- baby waking to groom itself with weary eyes.

~Unnn?..Is danger here? The stag is not with u-

~We heard something, or somethig li-

~Silly! Silly, silly! I am on the ground below! Look look!~The golden dragon and his charge faced the earth outside, the Imp- village enclosure of the inn they'd been boarding for only moments was not all so large to tell what HAD been as close as a wildflower.

~A pixie! Cool beans!-

~Is she allowed in through the...how did you just ask us a question? Why are you trying to talk, fair - child?~ Glen stood to walk towards the flower which held their supposed guest.

~Name is May! I dwell in the valley not to far from your ..party, this is odd, to odd! Humans in a void of the spirit! I gasp! Oh oh!~

The speech was peculiar as only the elder imp held a whole sentence without complaint from the group. She wore the look of a youthful fairy in all blue Her flower she sat upon had a golden tinge between it's center, though the rest looked as a zinnia. Not at all in season, how did this place have summer growth? Her dress was lolita - tastic in Ami's book of kawaii. She even had the hair of a maiden in the past woven back with beatiful flowers to show off her looks . Ann just stood, gawking by all things abnormal as the fairy- folk of bed time stories...fake! It had to be a lie!

Henry ruffled his fur by this and gladly hopped over to meet..Miss May the pixie..He also did not trust that a village of imp had let a creature of omens into their sector. An enchantress had bewitched the fluff- tail until he'd been partly freed by this 'Amy character.' She was a peach and all, yet demanding as a hole in the head!

~What is your story, Madame? You'll come past a real dilemma if those imp- clansmen h-

~Dolly pie!~ The imp from their fall into the forest was running through a field to his .were they close?

The blue eyed vixen fair- lady squeeled, jumped from her roots to the air, then head off to meet the darling she had fallen head over petals for!

The children had not seen Zan return with Dami by her arm. "Wh-

~Oooh! We are so not going to be apart again, poochie chuu ! You are not going to that neck of the woods for silly scraps of red- grass! It is toxic anywho if you touch it..oh...I worry soo much my big- bonkers! You had me scared like never before!~

The May was young in looks, though her age might have been to rivalancient stories of knights and princesses.

The ugly, big nosed imp looked blissfully through his tinted 'glasses' once the fairy had given him a peck in thanks he had not been injured .

~Sorry..there is something, oh! I must start talk with guests, May- Mi-

"Grrah!...What is going on here!?" The ones to yell were both Ann and Damian Wayne to the intruding couple.

The imp mister laughed as nervously as he felt, by the impression he and his sweetie were giving off - the group would be confused...and annoyed?

~So sorry again, this is my fiance! She is most elegant flower in all of Airey Fields! This is not greatest time, but I tell kids now! Ok? The elder said for me to give you directions out of woods, yes. You will go ONLY on marked path by my brothers who will lead you out in ...way of fire! No...chemical way..I think blue fires?~ He scratched his head until the maiden beside the imp had answered them all promptly.

~Fox fire 'twas, dumplin- pumpkin. 'Tis what those shrooms tend to send off in the nighttime feast of we...oh, sorry, there is no need to explain ! You will be safe. My humble - bumbly is to good to his guests! You...glow as bright an orange, as a setting sun..how strange?~ As coyly as she had placed her remark, Aiden held his chest from the prying eyes of outside beings once more . En Guard all the darn day! He had no privacy in the longest time!

"Nothing to see here!" Ami startled the blonde with a shout . "He's not good as gold enough to heed his lil' sister's every desire! You won't find anything worth your while heere!" Her voice was an irritatyion to the lovely beikng of blue floral designs . She cracked an awkward grin to let the thought be 'dropped ' right away.

~Amatereasu has her eye on you who don't fgollow the book! See here?~ Ami made a frightening face that the imp had not noticed, yet the flower fairy had.

~C- Course ..you have it..heh...~

The conversation turned to the group gathering together, then heading towards the border between the spirit worlds and another branch leading into the one the team had been whisked away from. The grubby guards had left, yet the rest was as the imp- being had note .

Fox fire of a blue tinge held strongly as the imp clan- folk held themagic as an arrow, out of the dark woods.

~Take this path. ~ The teens were told again lastly by the elder, whom had Ava to add back into their party. She had a cold gaze, even more miserable than before...in Aiden's opinion...

~Do not follow any other, this will lead to 'Rock ledge Cavern's' over- hanging view . Or, a Spirit Austria passage to the...highlands. Find your way and go east from there. The bridge will be closest to an old foe's morning wood of the Scottish border. That will be full north in days . I know you will be willing to finish he journey! Brothers! Lead our heroic troupe to safe- waters! Do no falter! Now, farewell chosen!-

Ann gaped by how much the scene had swapped itself from a secluded one in in another place . The imp knewthe Titans! This was too impossible to stop and ask, the chief - sorcerer had given the group his fullest instruction.

"And off we goo!" Ami had an anxious Henry - bunny and Ava pulled along with her energetic spirit.

Ava Marie was not able to protest as she was held to keep alert within the youngest's grip. The blue foxfire was haunting to her as the imp- keepers of the shroom emissions , were in shadow completely. Ghostly even!

"Wow..you guys have to have an amazing record of hide- and - seek! " Ami and even Glen had to laugh by the interesting figures feeling praised by the youth's aura of light and strength.

Not to mention the skill of observation her dad had had , only once as a detective in his past!

Connor Kent had nothing to say as soon as a certain call had come through the main screen of Titans' Headquarters.

The character wore silver, white, a cape , cloaked form and hat with mystic letters dressed across it's surface exterior. The character, was also not human. More a puppet- look alike by it's short stature and it's red hair. The being hid it's face below a matching scarf against the cloak, with no definite shade of eye color, though...

It's mouth would poke out once or twice. A scarecrow withit's lips nearly bursting from sealing shut of stitches! What was it!?

~Aria..had you too? Rather,Shoji will disappear if she discovers the secon-

"The Vee guarding Kori an' Dick's kids. " Cyborg groaned softly as the mention of the new- in training Titans never bothered to pass his lips.

"Yup, an' Dick is more ok with it than she is!" Gar turned to face the screens by his own observation window shutting to off- line.

~You must wait until the council of the Celestial and Eternal , sees to the dilemma within a certain...oh! I do wish to finish here! The goddess is a joke! She has the air of her mother whom was also a nereid! This is proposterous! If Shoji is to be kept safe, allow me to keep the foolish relics in the dark...Bao Shi I have discovered was cursed by a powerful plant which steals life force from it's victims. That might wellbe why they are suspecting a younger guardian than even Kayumon! I think however...Sayu is to -

"Again, why is Sayu in power, again?!" Raven asked, covering a shout, frustratingly enough with a frown she sighed angrily. Sayumon was a mess of trouble for the cats and pup corporate elitist.

Getting caught by her wandering gaze meant losing a lot more than residency. How about..your very existance as a normal human?!

Sayu was born of the Spirit- blood line then had left, to secure a role as the Celestial council- head of the region after the Eternal plane . Destiny; in his tireless effort to cap the red dragon's ploy, had not even stood much of a chance in beating Sayu's 'inflicted demon.' (Part one of these new years arc and prior , which is to the future arc and later.) She had been infected by Lilith's spider venom, only for that to later fester into rage bent on destroying the daemon serpent king's reign!

She instead of facing his wrath, became the one burried by her lies as a Black widow- Just as Cecilia Daia had tamed the true arachnid spirit to aid in her craft as a lunar priestess. Cici was now a general prophetess tothe council. Later in the coming seasons, Catherine Daia would no longer wear the crown of the rank she'd been forced into. Cecilia would take the throne as a lost- Alicia's replacement..

Sayu could not turn again... Turning meant becoming the thing you most despised in a physical form. Though astrally she loked as a violent nine- tailed wolf...not a fox any longer... She was trying something and Raven would beg for Greg to contact as many allies as possible later...Dangerous clouds woulkd form by Aria catching wind, she had to act in private to avert the storm.

"She almost started a war between the sects, and had a hole ripping towards meeting with Earth's walls. You do not mean to tell us, that she has not forgotten 'anything' about her crimes?"

Kori shot back as if Raven had run out of steam. Gregory was not at all ok with the princess's loud call, though it was impressive of her adult status as a senior heroine.

"Guys, if Greg can dig up enough dirt, or needs another rat to nose in on their plans.." Gar stood up and beat his chest with a single thud. He could do the best as a side- view, a way to distract the council from what the sorcerer had up his sleeve .

"How would you be accepted through another vortex! That's..traumatic much?" Blue Beetle exclaimed to deter the Changeling from his recommendation .

Gar looked off to the teen with a line or two showing. Sleeping easy never came for super- heroes. Why ask that?

"I'll go then. Once we head to Europe, then we can find Catherine, to get Greg and the others away from that mess. " Dick added to the novice Titan's arguement with his old- time team- member. "Just stall Bruce and the League for as long as you can back in Cali. Shoji is not in solitary. Aria won't act the villain among the ranks she works for currently. Otherwise she would haven't helped us to throw Sayu to the courts... She isn't evil, just pretty dispicable if you ask me. Aria knows what she's fighting fo-

"But she knows how things work up in paradise." Cy added with a point to the upper world of 'clouds and rainbows.' Changeling sighed by his Griffin adventure - when Aluehainyu had been next in line after Lord Eternal Destiny. He was very ill then, now..he did not pass on with regrets as a supposed dragon pupil had..Thankfully the nightmare was through.

(Roku was Lord Destiny's student after his own father ( Mentor in a way to Destiny, Azag the sand serpent ; on wattapad under username/ extra name.. pageturner09. The story is a past/ back story explaination over how Lilith snared Roku for her army of devotees . Destiny took the helm after Azag's passing in that piece of info for this and previous arcs I have created. He was devastated when Roku had nearly destroyed the higher-keep of the Ethereal plane. Thankfully, the ruler ' Aleiah' of that realm stood up for her crumbling sect.(Eternal Tommorow arc) .

(Hakuro lived with her long before his betrayal, and was much later too ashamed to allow 'A' to view his faults openly. Prince Rokuro Ainsley in many Arcs previously ; forcefully was kept in check by the aspects - Rokou, his feminine Yin self (Roko) , Hakuro - who was cursed to maintain the light self that still did not fully exist within the tortured dragon son, and a fourth- a melded entity that resembled Rokou, Rokuro, and a set of dark wings on his back. When in this form it meant that the integrative 'taint' of the prince's spirit had already been delivered for the worst outcome. Corrupted and hollow of any existance...Good epic! Enjoy the rest ! Read the earlier arcs Eternal tommorow, To the future, These new years, even Life after Death as it depicts a past including Roku's big, bad battalion. )

"The League..." Connor suddenly grunt for the heroes to hear his next response.

"Let me..talk them out of searching. Or, let the new kids cover for Robin. He's fighting otherworldly monsters. No way is he getting eaten ...of course, I guess that is what is in their, um..world? Right?" Connor had no clue. To his knowledge of a place that existed barely, it stumped the exact opposite of the poster- boy Kent and Bat Detective. His side - kick, bird- brats even had intel off of earth's core! Maybe Super Boy should have interacted with this...Tsani person?

"Don't think you could lie to him, Con." Bb tried not tochuckle by that thought. "You, hate to be untruthful at all half of the time unless we are on a -

"Lying to save a life is just another mission then. " Con El smirked and extended a grip twards the senior NightWing.

"We'll be counting on all of the help you'll provide too, Solario." Raven saw the ebony male youngster turn to the red, and flashy demon.

"I intend to do my very best here as an earth' scout. Before we jet off ta' her cozy villa by the ocean, one word. "

The heroes clustered to hear the sailor dog's mention. Gar almost had to stop laughing by doing what Raven usually had in the past. He hit his own face while she had no say in the matter . They were adults, it wasn't ok, but now he had some way of quieting down the fool of a Titan in his DNA.

"Ezma has a brother, His name is Cliff, but..one word o' caution..he be as protective as her knight . None of us could even hope to win out a brawl with the son o' an earth god. They be sorta in blood,so the only way ta' see her in person, is ta' dance our way with entertainment up to her home- front. He is a big- time Ball- Room champ. The biggest in a long line . His feet could crush mountains- or win the biggest trophy the contest owned. I warn ya, someone would have ta' dance , or leave without the proper orders . No ticket to the tides unless -

"Ok! Right...then...we dance te tango to make a guest..appearance?!"

The team gaped. Such high standards these puppy dogs had! Aria was a model Idol of the four passages,Vee was a genius scientific mind, Kayu had the banks on every end clawing his way by hs status from birth, Ezmeralda...what was she?

"Then hit em ...kill them softly? I don't know..." Cy remembered his days as a heavy hitter Titan. He was a lab rat in Star labs' facility. Julian and Jackie would not let their pops take a ride of his life!

"If you wanna run it here with Connor, stay and work it out. We are going to Europe . Portugal, how long is the flight?"

Dick Grayson asked raven who had them boarding as first class passengers on a line connected to Isa's -

"She..wow. That is nuts. " The analogy was not there as Raven dismissed coincidences for what they were just not worth . ~Media news...I wnder if they can predict tommorow's forecast..~ Laughter was done by the self of Joy. Raven just sat back to type away an of day booking the next morning.

"Bruce will figure we 'll be out of town. But..just like last time-

Gar was interrupted by Richard .

"He'll have to come and find us. If he even guesses where nowhere is. " The smile the cop gave his old companion was so reflective of hius nature as a leader and caregiver. Changeling had a long way to go up the ladder! Growing towards his ideal dream of the decade, Dick had been lucky to have wanted a future for someone else, his family.

"Just don't pack a ton. " Cy instructed KF who had been ready to dash to his room inside the tower.

"How long ? Am I getting to -

"For now, stay with the new recruits in California. " Raven replied over the speedster's question.

"Phoo! You guys get to battle spirits and I have to baby- sit...well! Robin will know we are here! If they get a link through in that crazy dimension, I bet he'll be glad to see ole' Wally!" The beaming grin KF had onhis face made the world a lot less hectic . Well, it would seemthat way until the stand off.

Only two could tango up the steps to the princess's house by the sea. Only one could win the trust of a powerful mistress of wind and water before the rest. Kori clutched her heart and took a breath with her comrades watching for the same response .

"Less than seven hours to catch a day's sleep." Kaien concluded with both arms crossed.

"We shall then head out to make things, alright?... " Starfire nod to her friends inside the T - shaped home. Her heavy mind was weighing on over how Nina would take their troubling truce.

~Then the Titans are ready to make waves once more!~ Greg surprised the teens and adults with a smile as any scarecrow could give. Connor still had the chills from his last encounter with crazy freaks of the dead. Was this mission going to be smooth sailing? Or would the consequences end up leaving the heroes shipwrecked for good..


	5. Chapter 5

Teen Titans; Arc Restart-New Generations/New Destinations; Chapter 5: Cave In, Fight Amongst The Blizzard's Wailing Howls.

/

So, this chapter is a twist. The heroic chosen and crew are headed to a mountain pass, which will bring the group steps closer towards Ava's Barren Capital.

Though now, Ava Marie is hardly a team player by how Aiden will stop at nothing to pry her free from her frozen time - lost. Her decision to stay had him burned up over how his promise had left the biggest scar. He believed she would be safe enough and loved in the snowy castle keep. Yet a character Fenrir took advantage by over- shadowing Chris; a dear friend of Ava's from grade school and after. He was her advisor under the name Odin and claime she was once herself Freyja. (Reia, winged though she has raven wings. Fyja did not. She ads heroes to a sort of resting place or afterlife. Yet Ava had troublw believing that fact. It was a good thing bells started ringing when they had.. She wants to free Chris yet is fearful by how he was also tricked by Fenrir- his body is being used to turn the Barrens into a cell upon Ava's return. Fenrir also proposed to wed Ava once she had taken to power. He was not only rejected, yet she found just what he had wanted all along. Her power was a way of order and structure . She fled, lost control of her icy heart , and left many to suffer his wrath behind inside the snowy keep . Yet the whole of those who know Ava, are rooting for her to overthrow the wolf in regal attire .

Anya was brought back from her trial by a summoning Fenrir enacted after Ava had fled to earth .

The dark dopple has plans to take Aiden as her own, yet despises and even mocks Ava's ability to rule in Reia's place . Ava left a part of that creation of her dark- side when Lil had tampered with a tainted sharp, splitting the benevolent magic of Reia and Ava's powers, thengiving it a seperate form and motive (See these new years- part two. ) She does not want the Barrens to crumble as theydid far a long- dead Reia Wulfsmund. Ava is more a copy than her child. It was a part of the still born babe's spirit that made Ava who she is by the ritual. Reia is still able tp visit the dreams of her charges and even can overshadow Ava if things become dangerous. Ava is a keeper of the after life like Reia, so her dying day would only come by a deadly magic, not a blade. She was hurt twice in part two . Ami tried to use a latin spell by Roku's instruction to make her a soldier of his army. Also to destroy her ties with her true rites as Reia's surviving heir .

Aiden was face to face with Anya much earlier, which freed his sister from the dopple's control only when he slashed her torso . Yes, he turned the blade into a weapon and nearly lost it. Lucky for our kid hero's guilt trip, Jin Mae's other self Min was there to help. She kicked the teen out of his slump long enough to discover that his father had been overtaken by Roku's evil magics . Big shock which had the family relocate to Titans tower.

In this arc , with Amelia the side of the sun to Ava's moon- led abilities, the two siblings are very close right now in another way. Ami is the only character who still wants to respect Ava's boundaries. She won't cry like her brother. Ava was almost harmed by a demon's will, that must take time to shake off the left - over shame. (Ami made a pledge with Roku to save her overshadowed father; Richard Grayson , and her siblings from the dragon's returning dark energies .) They saved her from his evil art and were able to cure Aiden of the prick she'd stuck through his heart. The same taboo issue is placed onto Aiden's ability to never, ever let Roku's influence overwhelm hom as it had Richard.

Ami worries that her brother will not be able to enjoy himself as he had before her mistake. If his cursed self returns, then not even a sorceress in the making will face her demons...Amelia is walking on water without a way back to dry land. The quest has begun in her eyes and must be seen through to the bitter end.

She trusts Ava enough to try and softly crack that protective armour, instead of begging her elder sis to let down her own walls. Such as the role of those who helped Amaterasu from stepping out of the cave in myths surrounding the sun goddess . Ami is a shining lady who will not use force as her brother has tried by his impatient nature. She is more mature in some ways than all three siblings,and even recieves outside help from the sun goddess. Her family does not know just how much power lil ' Amelia really has. Ami is twelve years old in this arc. She was ten in the previous arc one of these new years.

Twin to Aiden; Annie Grayson, does not want Ava to send them all hurtling into danger without knowing of her old love of her family on earth.

Only, the loyalty to her role as a ruler is changing that judgement, as well as Anna's own trust in herself as well as a leader . As much as they have agreed to become Ava Marie's body guards, Ann does not want her elder sister to sully a great title with more strife of sacrificing something dear in that attempt even more than she intends to.

Her country is sounding more like a prison to her family, who were not present after Ava's departure with her new coucil advisor . Damian is doubting what the world will allow the group to keep of their sanity. Their dignity is important, though physical power is as well. Robin is upset that his role as a leader won't be required on this journey as it woulkd have as a Titan. He is currently in this arc- only a few years apart from Aiden and Ann's age. They are eighteen, while Ava is retaining the figure of a nineteen year old, half- Eternal being. Aging slowly is why Aluehainyu is not an old maid, though her hair only grew out to maintain her powerful image. Beards, long hair and tails were symbols f longetivity and graceful poise for those up the ladder. If you did not grow that rite, it was not so much that you were weak. Age then defied who could speak first . Al is holding the titlke of Destiny's heiress to the Eternal Realm itself.

Her time to watch over Ava ended when Fenrir cut all ties to bind the vassal of Reia to her cold home. Ava will stop at nothing to seek justice in the place she most wishes to make peace with. Fenrir sullied her deciszion as a ruler- taking her crown and running it through the mud. Aiden wants tol trust that Ava has a plan, yet forgets that she is only two years a princess, not ten.

Zatanna had a fight with Damian ;still as Robin incognito, on their rest stop to the rebel encampment. She is wondering if finding dirt on the dog- guardians has to be the lowest plan, or the best way to understand their situation . Zatanna has never seen world as Gregory of Digilalis explained to the teens back in These new years part one. She had only enough questions back then to gather answers from, until his 'leave' back to the other- world.

The pup guardians' senses, are more precise without their human- based counter selves of earth and the spirit worlds to drag them down.

Cal has not appeared to help once, since he is a busy fox.

Sayumon has been able to recall her memory of a powerful leader, though knows less over the fall in which brought her to forget the uprising in part one of these new years.

Raven is afraid that Sayu will 'turn' by her own envy again as in ;These new years part one, An Eternal tommorow, and To the future arc. If she is just playing a role and helping an incapacitated Bao Shi , then no guilt will be her's. However, she is still not doing enough to cure the council's most cryptic, elder of her demons.

Bao Shi Lan was cursed by a powerful binding plant after visiting the wood of the elf priestess Priscilla Dearheart, whom had passed on in These New years part one and two. (Her title is now within the hands of Dearheart's protege; Melu Elona Ainseworth.)

A special salt is being thrown daily onto Lady Shu's form to avoid moisture for the entity to thrive, though Sayu is maintaing only this much..

Does she secretly have other plans? Is Tsani still angry and unable to cooperate fully with the vixen? Even a shake on their decision to cure her teacher and aid the chosen- with Tsani still withholding info as much as she is allowed, the young Ethereal - Half Celestial is not going to become bosom buddies just yet with her old foe.

Hakuro has grown to deny his own happiness as a relic between time- and space. Ruling a lonely realm without anyone beside you could drive the strongest to fear contact with outstretched hands .

Aiden tried to help by saying that Hakuro should leave his cell to meet with the heroes again.

He pitied the Ethereal by how his own father was still alive. (Hakuro helped Aiden by presenting him with the Dragon of the Golden Dawn's sword . He also aided Richard in Eternal Tommorow, To the future, and These new years with new abilities.) Robin as his old role tried to fight to free Hakuro from the crushing grief of losing Rokuro's spirit to the red dragon's sinister ploy in the past . He knows that sitting back was how Hakuro was unable to stand up to the one harming the Ethereal's charge then.

Yet Aleiah wants Haku forgiven as her vassal. Hakuro is struggling with the memory even now. Once he does forget the past entirely, will that make him unfeeling and a stranger? A powerful relic and even able to decimate the chosen by his will...His heart is in two.

Also! The Titans are in a pickle! The only extra informant who had the ability to communicate with the 'other side' is reduced to just Solario on earth. Takahara Shoji still has the prince of Veravakumu as his own. Well, actually...

Verra saved the very life of Takahara by melding with it. His own mortal soul was half devoured by the cat's ex- Veronica Ferguson. The cat wanted to preserve what had been left of the down- and out son of Japan's good name and tite, so he took charge by building back up the scientist's reputation. He even founded a company that works impossible feats! Sort of super science. Dangerous, yet it is all Vee knows!

How could he not cringe by how underly developed the mortal world's tech was in his new day and age ! Unable to compete, compared to his battles through worlds in the very haven of future discoveries, he remains as a hard nut to crack.

Thus, later in time, the cat stepped up and recreated super- science with the best elite minds he could gather throughout the (cosmos..) Greg and Aaron are just scouts and druid healers who do not have formal positions under the public eye. Greg is a hermit. He goes town to town and maintains his rite as an experienced practicioner for the spirit councils on high. Secondly as a 'go- to' and 'middle man.' Aaron tries to not ecome involved with the bunch, seeing as he was placed under the guardians' protection from Roku's meddling and Slade's threats against the doctor.(Rest of us arc and before that...long time! Read on!)

It was also that Aaron Brocton was a student of the art within the same walls of a certain salamander. The academy Veravakumu attended on a mission in another past was as a spy for his head order at the time. He had Roku on his list to see pay for harming so many before Lorelai Ainsley . Vee has his history- even having met Bruce and Wilson in a few time- streams.

He was banned from travelling and almost turned to his demon- aspect Verra. Had Isis not saved him from the dragon's relapse inside the 'pit of ends, Shoji would not have had his slate cleaned in time to warn the heroes, about Roku's return.

A silent purgatory for the worst criminals of the darkest eras in Universal law, the 'pit' was where Roku went mad, gave in to thinking up a plan, then contacted Slade in his time after having lost Robin in the ' Apprentice ' (season one on that note for fans of the series in 2003-2004).

He made an attempt again as the red lord state in 'Life after death arc', and earlier, when Trigon had lost his power by raven banishing her demon father from earth's surface. Though Roku broke through and caught Slade by force.

I added this much earlier on, Verra has a certain lingo that makes the explanation hard to read into. Roku had a plan B- Strike to kill...what a loathsome villain...I scare myself sometimes with the plot...It is easy to recreate their meeting , so I have to stick with the parts I've already depicted from the guardians' tales of the myth.

Also...back to Vee?

Regis Holstein was supposed to have been granted a form of a demon - male by Roku's pact to serve the dragon once he'd lost his familiar form. Vee was further tainted once he'd found out about the secret pledge. Regis remained the guardian dogs' enemy until he was destroyed in part two of these new years by Ava's ice powers . He went mad and became so corrupted by the darkness Roku had inflicted unto his pawn, that he diminished his very existance,( just like Shadow Von Hert , Kyrios, and Lothos in part one of ' these new years '.

Aria is after the secrets our shadow pup will fight tooth and nail to keep sealed from his relative's prying eyes and ears. She was rejected as an admirer; though a current help to the dog's inner circle, A.k.a. Andrea Grotto is still a charming enchantress by her desire for glory and ranks she should never hold as well as her siblings..Vee is of a love/ hate relationship by how her cousin had pined over the beautiful Lorelai Ainsley .

Kayumon currently is holding Vee's title and Sayu's as a head to the council of both Celestial and Spirit world orders.

Takahara Shoji has forged a relationship with the human kin he vows to protect. The youngest Grayson, Ami, looks up to the cat as a- big push over for her otaku status. It hurts his pride a little that he plays the doting relative , instead of the powerful protector.

Ami's dad is a cop and stern on strict rules she cannot run from on a daily basis. Vee knows Ami enjoys Kawaii merchandise and runs all over Tokyo on hs days 'off'. He uses the term 'holiday' a lot and ditches his secretary head; Sakurano Ayane too many times. Almost too cute since Richard is not as close to Ami as he is his older additions! :3 (Cute face ...I cannot decide if it is downsized enough...small screen..):

Ann Grayson does not like Verra since he keeps vital secrets regarding the teens' powers out of the children's view. A second party on the cat's part makes her furious by how well he acts the 'good guy' around their parents. She is a skeptic by her field being near Santiago's level. (She is hoping to steal Nina's spot one day to avenge Sara 'Astarte's' loss.) In her book, this means ulterior motives- though Astarte she forgets , was the same way with her crew of recriuts!

Recap is now capped! Back once more to the next chapter of our Restart! Oh! Any questions, post away! I do not start small. My pages are done via tablet so fanfiction does not keep an organized feel once the pages are sent through. Sorry if the layout is confusing..Though enjoy this chapter with a twist!

/

Anya bit her nail down, hard. It was sore and her woolen gloves only covered so much on this cold, mountain top. The brigade of dangerous rogues the dopple had ordered to pursure the heroes, had lost the scent of their targets. Her luck dropped. Not only would Fenrir lose his patience, her life would be sent back to the sentencing of a thousand screaming wails! No way was the Underworld where Hel herseslf lay in wait , would Anya stand to be thrown back inside! The crone was a monster...more so than the dark witch in the mirror!

~Gaah! I must revise myself...no! I will not let that prudent double have her way!~ The dire consequence ...oh! Anya scratched her silver and lavender strands with a growl. Her teeth were eager to rip out a victim's ...essence...she was that hungry?

~No..souls..~ She reminded herself as she shook her sweating skull from the desire to reap.

~Fenrir's act..first..then, a meal...~ She grinned anxiously with a cold breath in the air clearly visible. This scent. Frustration! What was it ? So...

With a whiff from the pine's ledge , overlokking a peak from above the forest floor, Anya smelled a familiar essense she had craved to meet again.

~My counter- self...and..oh! You..litte chosen...~ Her mouth watered by the aura HE possessed. How would Fenrir find out? A tracking device ? No! He was not going to be lost to her reeling senses again!

The cliff had a few piles of rock, earth and snow from the previous night. They had made it up the mountain..yet wait!

She looked for the group the two resided in..Not a soul...was beside the teens...

With a cock of her head to the side, Anya watched on while the siblings attempted to trwek up towards the tip of the roky path. They were going to shout, which meant...

~I can always make this easier . Perfect plan..~ Anya clasped her hands by the idea of a rock slide. Now! A way to finish off her-

"You could at least-

"Keep moving." The blonde hero was facing the turf far better than she . Ava had her heart in the wrong place. Aiden and she were on thin ice at the moment .

"This cliff is dan-

"You have any better ideas then, majesty? We are doing all of this for you! Why are you treating everyone like..they should just stay quiet! You won't even lead an army of -

"Stop it! This was not why I decided to-

"Then WHY DID YOU?" He shouted in her direction. The red and orange in his hazel eyes lit a second, before dimming to amber and green. The permafrost melted slowly beneath his boots where the teen held firm to his space. The hard earth was turning to mud! He had to stop sceaming or something would ...Aiden was putting them both in danger!

"Aiden! This is all your fault! You don't trust me to fix my own mistakes, but please! Stop ye!-

"You told us not to run away..Why are you putting the blame on others when you did the same thing? A whole city is in trouble because you listened to them! I was wrong! You can't go back and...you'll just get hurt! ...I WON'T LET YOU GO AGAIN!" He rushed into her before she had backed up towards the path which they's traversed. His feet left the earth as her's tripped through the mud to help her brother from falling . A slide of mud, earth, ice and slush was headed towards them..Aiden's power must have been the cause!

"AAAVVAAAA!"

The two fell towards an enclosed shelf of rock where Aiden could not understand if they'd made a safe lan-

"AHGHH!" His leg was on fire . A bone was either broken, or they had landed on a sheet of stone below the side of the cliff. Ava was exhausted as she still attempted to heal her brother's injury...Just how had this all happened so quickly?

/

Before the venture up the rocky road of sliding silt, the team had made some impressive time in the very start of their journey.

Ami was singing a theme song from an adventure - themed film. Damian had been quiet the entire while, while Zatanna had not made up with her torn partner. In his mind they were alone and unable to go back to earth. Being away from his father, Robin had a worry growing that he'd be in more trouble than Dick Grayson..

The imp village had only led them towards the nearest road, with their provisions met for a few days to survive by the next village venture .

The wagon was gone and Henry had not cried thankfully over the bill..not in public at least.

Glen had only been firm towards the Princess once, by a rest stop the group had held a break in their quest to recoop.

He asked why the tense air had risen between the lady and her sibling from the mortal world. Ava did not explain in detail that her shocking tale had unsettled both Aiden and Ann by Fenrir's nefarious deed. The blonde had been crusading on the wrong path and now regret allowing Ava to her task on another plane. It was three years after! Why was he worried now?

Glen had tried to sooth her worries with advice, while saying Ava should 'remember to think logically' - though Ava's emotions had been unstable since the imp temple incident.

She and Aiden were fighting as brother and sister again, though Aide did not think this the way he had hoped to rekindle their old relationship.

Ami remembered a fun analogy about dogs and monkeys from Amaterasu's storytelling. She hoped that the two would realize that tensions were high, and that Ann had not stopped biting her nails over the silly struggle.

"We wanna count on a team! No I, means diddly! You should learn from Glen an' Henry! They are super close!" That of course made everyone laugh, all but for Dami and Zan's predicament..

"How long till we reach the top?" Ann growled by how the gruesome trip had worn out her soles already . She desperately wanted new socks..any ...bunny would work...-

"I saw that look!" Ami pointed in the red head's direction with a frown. Ann shruuged and continued to avoid her co- captain as much as possible. That annoyed Aiden who looked up to Ava stepping in sooner or later to ...he never expected her to act the part. His poor head was aching over whether..his steps meant anything more than the truce they'd decided on back on earth!

Kicking the dirt, his stare hardened towards the ground. Snow was attempting to start up from beyond those clouds.

Why didn't it just rain so their tears wouldn't show? Movies had that as the 'sky crying.' The actors were just forcing too much! Being real was a pain! This was not an act!

Ava had to grow up and realise how much she had hurt her family! Her pain...was false in his eyes since she had not resisted those red lights earlier on. Why had she become so, weak?

"Bunny- boy is off limits!" Ami huffed in reply to reprimand her sister's greedy glance towards the rabbit familiar. Mind reading was not her style, she just saw a hunter in the grassy tundra!

That had Ami a heroine to the scared rabbit before long. Little did Henry realize, he to would have to speak up once they had passed over, through the mountain peaks surrounding wood lands. He had other fish to fry by his extra help's comment. No one would know just what the hare had on his mind until too soon..

It seemed as if hours had passed by the sun in the sky clouding over- yet fog was pressing in from the west. Aiden grew wary of what that could mean for their sense of direction through these parts.

The tired troupe had their tongues out of their mouths, panting by the altitude and stretch they had already climbed. Aiden had his hands to his knees while the others attempted to rest a secon-

"Keep..going.." He sweat and tried to heave a little to regain his breath. The mop of hair from his eyes was unneeded by the layer of perspiration building up. A shower...did Ava's world have saunas?...

Ava frowned and walked over to her brother. This had Ann raise a brow with Robin watching to see the outcome .

Dog fighting monkey in tree tops? Who would go home the loser?

"We are not strong enough. You look a mess alrea-

"Let me tell myself I am then! Judge someone who cares more! You don't have to, you don't." His words had her confused. Biting her lip, she tried to extend a hand, which left Aiden in shock by how her demenor had swapped in seconds!

He smacked away her arm, only to find that the fog had become so thick, that ithe scape of land had disappeared in a blink behind the stream of grey !

"Ava! Crap! Guys! Heey! Are you there!? Ami!-

"Whaa!?" The blonde was tugged by a set of arms to find his elder sis still there. She looked around to see however, that the team, had mysteriously vanished! Only Aiden was by her side now...they had nothing to clear up...yet getting back to their teammates was a must! This fog was not the region's ordinarily cool , mountain moisture! They were stranded half- way to the summit! Seperated from the leader of their group miles away from civilization, the two had to fight alone in an unforgiving wilderness..or at least had to try to get along without ripping each other to shreds first!

Aiden groaned as Ava took her cape, ripping shreds of it to use as bandages for his wounded knee.

"I hope you learn to fly in..cough..!*..Another century.." The boy chuckled hoarsely while she patched up her battered brother.

"Useless, just like -

"I didn't like it! " Aiden pushed off to the side to pain stakingly sit up. His arching position meant that his neck wasn't any better from, well..

Ava bit her lip and just continued to make cloth pieces to suppress the pained kid's angst.

He shouldered nothing now as before . This WAS her fight. Whether he believed in her word or not, now was not the time to recall their pasts as siblings under the same roof.

She asked herself; should ahe dare tell him yet that-

"We...fell...And now we are inside a..cave!? How far down is this!?...I..I -

"Aawwhhg!" The blonde howled in pain as Ava glared for her brother to come back away from the walled up exit.

"My ice powers, still are active. Though without the outside elements, it might not feel as effective as a pack after your game. " She recalled how he had been her competitor as a jock, now a sad sack after losing Lisa upon graduation.

Well, he was going to be graduating from something other than high school she hoped . He had the potential to go places, they were well - off and the Graysons could do that much for his sake...

Letting her fingertips drop onto his wound reduced the pain to a a managable amount in only moments.

He blinked up to her as the middle child, knowing he had only one thanks to force from those reluctant lips.

"Funny." Ava dropped her palm to say as if that whispered 'thank you' had not been honest enough.

"You never wanted those powers I remember, now you need them ...kind of like a paradox. You should decide, or none of us will pull through. We are connected. " She spoke up to meet his coy gaze of a student's nature.

That she believed, yet her sense of observation had dwindled by Fenrir's plan to keep Ava at bay. Her abilities had not only weakened, they had become her weapon, though not by choice .

"I did fix things...but you still want to battle a monster just to prove some stupid point!" He laid out his feelings with a wince.

"I am going to put that wolf on trial. That is why you are here to -

" ...are connected, so you should not fight , to stay here. It..hurt you to stay away! I'm not wrong!" He was shouting now and her ears were aching rapidly by the tantrum . Ounce by ounce her ability would grow dimmer , until, the moon..she had no choice but to fight!

"Just...go home and be human! This place is more dangerous than I wanted to know! The dragon's hideout did not count! You can't!-

"Do you.." She was fuming and ready to prove her brother wromg with an icy stare to knock him off his knees.

Her wrists were shaking with fists full of ice and snow in mind to pummel his unrealistic doubts to order!

"Do you think my being a little human will make going home the right thing to do? I was born in another plane! I , am..NOT, HUMAN!" The girl explained this, yet Aiden was not the sensible type to let go long enough.

His face was redas his amber look of sights. He stood with a grunt to meet her distance. Ice could shatter..She had the power to dub herself a ruler..but not family..not for her family!

"Then..if we help you, you won't come back or even make contact wi-

"I can do what I want! Our sisters still don't think I'm a creep! You would be the enemy if you used that macho logic on poor Ami! Don't be an idiot! They chose to go, you all!-

"We did this, but..I heard what he tried, it made me SICK!" Aiden's voice rose to wrestle on throughout the cavernous cell. They had air, no light . Not enough to shine through for Ava to tempt her brother- or for she to win the match by moonlight!

She watched the ceiling rattle and knew that a 'k.o' would cool their heads long enough for someone to find the two, trapped under mud, silt and freezing boulders.

"Agh! I should have told Takahara to beat it ! He ruined everything and..dad let!-

"Quiet!" Ava ran into her brother to send him back into the exit's largest boulder. He whined by how the pain had now moved towards his cranium..she..was so...fuzz-

"Ahh! Hey! Get up! I...we have to get away from here!" Ava clutched her skull and began to panic. Trying to rule a country...trying to hold it inbetween your thoughts, was she that dangerous to have in another time?

"Aide...p..please..don-

/

"Yaah!" The smooth CRACK* of the exit wall had the girl tug her brother away from the sound at lightening speed. Eyes wide and full oif shame and fear, the one to come to their rescue happened to be a complete stranger.

Ava gasped and tried to hold an unconscious Aiden Grayson from the folk of the mountain passage. They were light haired and some not, with eyes that were anything but vividly human. Elven maybe?

They wore icelandic attire and had snowshoes on their feet. Then..had the cliff been covered in snow? How long had the teens been buried?

"Hmmm.." The one to come closest had to shove a built figure of the group away. She was not old, maybe mid - years and had brown eyes and hair . She was not an elf...was she?

Ava tried to collect her voice, though found that she had harmed her chance by yelling so much inside the cave- in structure. Aide was unable tohear her anyway...

"Umm...Hej, ar du resande?" She only knew the present day tongue? Was this her power cursing her with the wrong-

The lady smiled, then started to laugh by how the child was peculiar of the spirit world. The boy was not awake, yet how were they together on top of this cliff- edge?

"I apologise, you do not have to force your words. We hear very clearly, you look as if ...is this not a strange place to be burr-

"Lovers even?" The man- spirit of the Finnish north chuckled to another who had also been eavesdropping. The lady whom the teens had been greetedby was frowning with her hands to her hips.

"Excuse this trusted troupe of ours. " She sighed , then turned to the frozen children with a smile enough to warm the ice below.

"This is not his territory. Your blood knows the snow. We must bring this party to our cabin a few meters north. "

The lavender eyed princess could not see Aiden surviving the snow, yet what about her sisters in those mountains! She attempted to speak to this beauty of the forest in winter, yet her words did not come. Only her feet continued to face north as her brother's life hung in the balance.

The faithful miss waved to the brute from before to have Aiden taken off of Ava's shoulders .

Ava clung rather tightly to the mortal born, yet blessed with a beast's aura . The maiden trying to aide the teens had her way however, by the mistress's decision to keep her dear family alive and thriving.

Ava Marie had no power here as her icy wrists cooled to a normal tempurature. The snow was a blessing by her birth rite.

The traveller thought so as well, as the pines grew to surround a cozy setting by a frozen river bend in the veil of so much wild wood, Ava's spirits felt tis warm welcome openly. Not harmful spirits, they were guides...for those wandering aimless , who had lost all but their way home..

/

The crackling fire place was a wonderous amount of thanks to the princess, who could rest a while as her poor brother recovered from his injuries .

The woman- spirit had shooed her companions a bit to collect supplies in the neighboring village where the teens had stopped fighting by a freak incident- such as being freed by travelling spirit under the light of a dreary crescent.

The two; Ava and her host of this fine night sat in seats by the lit flames to discuss the girl's reaction- as well as for an introductory from the elder maiden.

"Have you any idea by what lengths it would take to reach the land in which your blood flows? " The lady asked this as if a figure of Ava's respect. The girl did no know a thing about her saviour! Why was this an interrogation away fro-

"Who exactly are you to know me so well?" Ava would have side smacked herself for being this rude to the one who had freed the teens from certain death, yet Ava could only die if her magic withered away into something..far colder on the other side ..

The brunette shoved her locks behind her and replied calmly.

"I am called Tellervo by this sector . My home branches by the woodland bog and mountain paths in which your were found near frozen."

"I see.." Ava relaxed a bit by the name. Somehow it sounded familiar..would Reia have knoiwn the locals here and their h,generations of today, had she lived?.

"My occupation is as a protector . The snow fell heavily to upset a natural balance for those dwelling within it's walls. I was blending in to a group of spirit whom till the earth in even winter, as the seasons regard sacred lessons from the realm's transformation..."

She made some sense to those who were wise within the forest - , practitioners of the craft of the folk knew, whom had lived and thrived before industrialization and urban settings later selected hermitude as a way away from harmful changes of their very woodland .

"Tellervo...by chance are you connected to this forest? " Ava suddenly knew how to steady along the topic; finding her team and the location of the -

"You do not wish to wait out the storm?" The girl's host shook the princess from her hopeful venture, it was not yet cold enough...What storm had there been?

"The snow was falling over periods of hours as it halted upon my arrival. It has continued until next morn, then you might be best to see our healer for you companion's affliction-

"What affliction do you mean?" Ava grew impatient by hoiw she just wished to vent as much as possible, without restraint! Yet. she could put both if them, her team in danger! No ! She had to move their discussion to an agreement! Aiden was hurt! He could heal..his pow-

"The boy is not like your aura transcends. I do think I have felt that energy before, in a past where my great grandmother Elfhild...you would not know of the witch in which I weave such tales! There is a way, he must be important to you otherwise." She peered into Ava's defeated a suggestion would be dire for Aiden's livelihood as a Chosen! Ava had to head north..yet..this goddess was seious.

Her young body fell back into the seat of wicker with a slump*. A witch..no clue, yet why did Aiden's sealed power still excite these spirit? Did they not see a capable force right here, who had spoken and pledged to protect his very existance? Was this punishment by something greater than the teens knew?..

"You are a royal , yet your wings were stained. I see the wise sights of a Raven- Winged...yet the power you possess, is furthest to the north of our world. ." The teen looked up as if the lady had ben prying enough.

"My brother was in pain by that fall. We were seperated from our party not even hours up the mountain. Please..I want to locate them as soon as-

"Did I not just make clear that the snow will not seize until morning? " The maiden was not helping matters by playing the caring sort. Ava felt lectured far to much by a stranger whom she also had an aching feeling about through what the woman, had said about Priestess Reia Wulfsmund.

"There is also my sister, no my sisters. They are not related to me by blood, we were brought together because of those 'auras ' you witnessed . "

Ava knew that saying of 'chosen heroes' would only lead the group; which had saved the two to ask questions, to act against the weaker bunch of outsiders with a fierce blow.

She did not know of the extra help the woman had come with. They could be the crooked band in disguise from Fendale's onslaught! Ava had to stay on her toes for now. The team had to stick this out, even through a rioting snowstorm.

"You...Your brother? Ah, you were afraid to let us tend to him so, that you reacted harshly towards my family as well!" The lady chuckled by the girl's bond having been so much to the blonde youth, that she had threatened the wood's folk's supposed' muscle-man in the process!

Ava blushed a bit and tried to look away. Yes, she had reacted poorly towards a common folk..why was this battle not over Fenrir's demise instead? Aiden..was...

"I was sworn into the realm, to protect him, he...is very powerful in his ow-

~Tis true then.~ Ava's worrisome glance shot over to the mountain mistress. "Then, you sensed something earlier!?-

~Why, how would we have even sensed the light, to rescue you was that reason my brother dwarves followed it's flickering of a fleeting life.~

Ava definitely would have to test that rite in her brother. He..was still carrying the golden dragon's powers!?

~So, by your legend's prophecy, you were able to make this travers-

"My brother, a light, then you won't have to be our enemy. It's too late to hide.." Ava cradled her forehead as if this were a trick by her elders.

~Your sibling is filled with an emotion of prideful strength. It was cold, only you might have angered a child such as he.~

Tellervo left her seat to stand with her form towards the hearth.

Her arms were to her back, still contemplating what might still this young youth's heart a while.

~He is not prepared for this journey. His blood was fairly cold, thus I instruct he return to wherever this boy was taken from-

"I cannot...send them back.." Ava saw Tellervo's speculating glaze fall onto her weaker sights.

"My power was snuffed. I was left to run from that mountain; hated, scorned by those whom were tainted with darkness...I believed that the rule was mine by rite...yet I was no match...the wolf took even my greatest ...-

~Word had not only fallen past the bridge of the Aurora.~ The maiden in her forest's shade shook her head and returned to stare out to the flickering logs .

"I was shamed, tricked into becoming some sort of..energy for that mad man! He overpowered my old friend...it was a!-

~And you shall have that unearthed joy. You shall snatch it from his claws if you are willing to live again!~

Tellervo cried in a great sweep of emotion. Ava did not know what was worse, she had enemies..but dragging more participants into her trek would-

~My forest guard shall not allow the breach . Ye indeed speak of exile with a pained expression, Princess.~

Ava had only to drop her skull away from the daemon of the mountain top.

~Tellervo; A forest protector of the alpen world . I am at your service if so you wish to deem the enemy of your's to be slain.~

A wintery mist had Ava's eyes shockingly open full of that returning spark . She refused to kill! That was what Fenrir wanted!

"I..have the power to destroy other's lives..." She cowered by that memory of her display more than once, as when she had skewered the hoard in Fendale.

"I have to stay awa-

The boot of an annoyed valkyrie to her rites had Ava Marie jump with a stolen gasp. Tellervo turned with a grunt to the door that held back whipping gusts of ice and cold.

~What is this?~ The one to step through freezing winds outside, to meet the maiden of woodland glens by the fire, was a real Norse Goddess.

/

Ava was not able to gasp again. These ladies also helped fallen warriors to reach their last reseting places! Just as she and Aluehainyu had upheld, the deity before her was amored . She wore the fur of many beasts and held a dead stag in her left hand. The other was keeping her bow and arrows from sight. Impressive...Though the kill was a bit grizzley..

Oddest of all, however, she had snow skiis instead of shoes. Just why was the winter deity here from amid a torrent of hail?

This immediately set things off between the forest deity and her -

~To gods! Blood has been spilt! Clean it away and shut the door! This is much to -

~Hah!~ The lady was not all muscle once her furs and robes had been set to dry by the fire place. She had long, sliver locks and was quite beautiful in how she held no regrets for her actions without some,graceful poise. Also to note, Skadi was extremely delicate with pale blue to her flesh. Ice had not only touched the giantess warrior in spirit she noticed, as Ava awaited the dame's complaint on her journey towards a relative's quarters with frigid breath equally as chilled by the madame winter's sight.

~I trekked miles through this blizzard to see why the peeks decided on a portal's unrest! Here I be,you of course never did enjoy weathering storms by invitation!~Skadi chuckled with a shake of her skull past the storm's eye. She continued, for Tellervo was not amused.

~ Your home is the first frost, whilst I have inherited the rite of a frost giant long before we lived peacefully...I see a guest has come this way to seek shelter by your feet?~

The maiden set down her hood to show adjoined antlers perched by her ears...why so large and..gulp! Pointed! The deity maiden looked twice as tall to the snow princess from a short, few feet apart. Her eyes were not human. They were a dull blue as misty winters, while her shoulders bearly held any article of protection. She was very spartan about her role!

~She, is here from the farthest european plane.~ The forest maiden explained to her company- Tellervo hated this monster's routine! It made her feel small as a vole to this, unwise brute! ..

~Of borders between Russia and Slavic count-

~You!~ The icy miss pointed her bow in split seconds forth, to startle the teen. Tellervo was about to tug out her weapon when words came to let her rest it back below her cloak's covering. The nineteen year - in - body Ava, had only to stand tall to this threat. Her fists shook, the deity scared her...Also, she was so violent! Ann could only compete once she'd reached adulthood -Or else, never!

~You know of the girl?~ Tellervo exclaimed. Seemingly worried that this mistress would not hold her position for long, she slipped by as the archer held her bow readily in the face of the novice Princess's . Tricking the hound of a winter blizzard's would set her ally right!

This was a cold night! How had, in Asgard , had she made it tons worse as a raging, icy hail upon Vallhalla!? Skadi was ruining the evening with her ways! It had to end soon!

~Heh, you are what those demons on the mountain have been blood - thirsty for! Travellers are calling for miles! They made it towards Norway before ye! I would advise the girl not to panic, yet her heart is held by a deity of my...external knowledge-

"Ami!" Ava cupped her mouth to prevent that name from escaping.

The archer smirked by how this girl was just a young- blood. She kept her powers hidden for anyone to see. Semi- Immortal by rank and rite; yet Lady Skadi was no fool, Ami..was this a foreign mortal on foot? She held the sun in her pocket to wish away the winds that left many stranded. A protector of the group Skadi had drawn attention towards...hmm...

~They are my, the companions I travelled here with. If you recognise my powers and past, then let me leave here by morning lig-

~Not so quick to withdraw! The holy ladies on high to this region will not allow deserters! ~ Skadi held her bow low now to place it away from the teen's tired eyes, if not just yet.

~A batch of troubling spirit have been spotted doing ills to the land. A cave fell to pieces by the breach of a dark shadow. I had come to warn my neighbor of the dangers, yet how did you come to keeping, such company? No such report was held until one of your Elven sect holders -

~Giantess mother. ~The deity of woods and a peaceful pace let her knee fall respectfully. Ava wanted to protest; she had never wished once to become involved..yet...Tellervo had saved the princess and her brother's lives...She could not reject their aid a second time!

~What trouble so fa-

~Where did you find this child?~ The arrow only; of the frost relic was pointed towards Tellervo, then towards Ava who stood firmly honest against the giant's weapon of choice.

~A...collapse under mounds of snow and icy..rock-

~Aha!~ The warrior miss turned to Ava with eyes widened by her triumpant stance.

~You were the cause of the rift's shifting? Who is this, Ami? A follower? A companion by your!-

"My sister! Leave her out of your plans!~

Ava's magic had started to howl into a set of uniform flurries by her arms. She had no intention of these goons getting involved..this one was a liar! It wanted trouble and THIS princess would not stand to be exploited as a demon-

"Hey! Just leave her alone!" The girl's firey sights turned swiftly to meet an awake Aiden from the attic stair well.

"No! Go back u!-

"I'm done listening to your orders!" This sounded as if they were in cahoots ! He had to go from the fight! Skadi was ready enough to drag away prisoners -

"She's too weak to make the right decisions, what makes either of you think my sister is villain material? We are trying to get her home! " He projected his voice from the well, with the companion of Tellervo's scrambling to catch the teen from his side .

"I'm joining this mess! Tell your guest to leave my sister alone!"

Skadi was stone still by this display. Her eyes never ones sparked full of vengence, nor did she move an inch-

"Aiden! This is n-

~Ohoh!~ The madame of winter tresses laughed. Her eyes were shut with crystal tears as she had not seen such a free spirit since a certain doomsday!

~Ah! Child! You hold a torch for your party I see! Yet why are you standing up for a deity- incarnate!-

The laughing giant did only only upset Ava by the Freya remark in her past, yet Tellervo had her space to knock the dope out -

~Sleep now!~The deity of woodland honesty hit the soldier into a wave- a knock out by-

"Ah! Wha...what did she just...was that a skillet!?-

Ava wasn't able to reply. Her shock almost had been enough, in fact it had, as she lost consciousness by the act of her fellow winter- baring deity's displeasure.

"Ava! What is going on! Ma'ame! I demand to know why you've brought us!-

WHACK!*

Down he went as well, until only Tellervo had time to reunite the chosen with his troupe. The girl, would have to go along while Skadi rested for a day.

With the stag from Aiden's chest the being she could connect with, Tellervo summoned it to steal off with it's charges, to send them through a portal swiftly before the norse hunts- woman awoke from her bout.

~I know, she is Reia's own descendant. That aura is unmistakably her own..or it's radiance is a sham...that I doubt .~ Tellervo smiled as she directed then to the white stag. It left her hutch with a dutiful nod. The two teens were safe, now then!

Skadi felt her skull by a peculiar-

~Wha! You devil! Witch! How dare you exerci!-

~You to are a monster such as you claim of I!~ The deity brought out her true wicker woven staff . The pan was just to save lost time.

~You spoke of the heroes going to Norway? Their destination is most certainly not!-

~I can..explain!~ The weakness of the warrior maiden was laid for Tellervo to twist out her secrets.

~The...the hoards are close! Opposing elemental spirit of a concluded, two directions, are travelling beside them ...ah..and that hare! He is your sister clan's subordinate! You must warn those brat-

~Henry was he?~Tellervo turned from her enemy, then used her woodland magic to grow thick holly to prickle against Skadi's throat. The dripping giant was cornered into the hearth- her blue flesh was pink with a rush now setting to her cheeks.

~Damned wraith! The damned Deity you be! A woods- woman? I am far supe-

~Yow!~ The scorching back side of the skiing champion archer had a chuckle escape from the elven- empress's lips. Her party hid in the next room- dwarves were very quick! How cruel!

~Return to your mountain, then allow us to watch over the heroic- sent. That child was a royal and must know our -

~That scrawny half- blood? She is a death deity..you protected a fallen Raven -

~Haat!~The flame had nearly licked the soldier's clothing by how the spines of the plant had her-

~Out you go!~ The toss into the snow was a shock to the daemon giantess. Her skiis and bow were taken and planted right by her form on the frosty ground. Tellervo was furious.

~Come at your rival another day, drawl talk is not what you shall know of my company! ~

With a waft from the top peak if a single pine, snow fell to cover the frst relic in it's mistress's honest truth.

~Visit...then let me send a narwal to your doorstep next summer! You should heed this archer's word! There is a storm to- cough! Strike the skies!-

~Ahhhhg!~ A bird had left it's reply onto the giantess's shoulder. Damn ! The natural order was her own master of fate! Disgusting was this turn of events!

By those striking skies, anything could come pouring from them. Skadi sniffed with a growl , then recovered her skiis to head after a certain, something which could bring the creature from her miserable defeat!

~I won't reach for a hair on that party's head. Yet by a hare ..you should make ammends with Skuld, or I shall do it for you. ~

Tellervo was not a true scandinavian mistress. She reigned southwards where city folk had decimated portions of the old wood . Sweden indeed! They had to rise to meet the human- shadows with powerful force. Yet, Skuld was waiting, watching from her ever - seeing guise . Maybe, even closer than the snow Valkyrie could take note...

/

It was morning by the dawn as the white stag carried it's quary to meet with the chosen extra by the gates of the Slavic borders .

Had they reached the next continent with the dogs' aid? Aiden was out like a light . Ava was sickly by her moonless night the time before . Without her correct realm to heal those wounds, the princess would continue to lose her way...Freya indeed! That was then! Today was Ava Marie's time to stand! Fenrir would back down or so-

~Yeep!~ The stag's magic had revert it back into the young dragonling Shiro with a frosty wave .

By that time, Aiden had come to, his body had been forcing itself to hold by the frigid temperature of the mountain range. "Dang! Whoa is it chilly! Brr! Shiro! Get back- oh no..." The boy saw to his dismay how tall thepeaks appeared before their eyes.

~Everest!~ The dragon- babe shouted inside of Aiden's tunic.

"No, but close as heck to be. We can't stay. Why were we-

Then it became crystal clear. The portal was only feet away - they had to however, jump a ledge to make the vortex's timing. It would shut and never return..Ava was still sleeping in her sickly way...what wa the blonde going to-

~Shiro. I think you can help us. ~ The dragonling looked up with child- wide eyes and replied.

I am too small now ..we are to jump, gulp! Far away! Contracted..my friends will get hurt!~ It whimpered as if fearful not for itself alone, yet for Aidenand his team.

The eighteen year old winked suddenly to his compadre. ~No probledm! I can scale it fine! Ava has to be safed though, will you help me to get her through too?~ He asked the golden relic- half with a low voice. It was already alert enough, why not have the young thing add to their venture's end?

~Ok...Stag...he-

~No.~ Aiden shook his head and cradled the young dragon to rest by his powers. "We'll take a leap of faith. All that can be done, until we see everyone on the other side. " If they did! Ami was not great with directions, the woods were better for field work in her mind. Ann..was more desert and water high diving .Glen, no clue, Damian maybe...

"Ok!" The boy yelled out to the storm. It had gotten windy again with that single cry to the drop below.

"On three" He inhaled and hugged Ava while the portal as still whirling.

One..Two...now! JUMP!" He gripped Ava harder and the young lizard, to hurtle towards the ledge only feet from their own cliff - side drop.

The group fell away as the vortex's pull reached out for the three. Ava did not wake. Aiden just hoped she would get better soon so that she could teach Fenrir a rule or two in manners . He sounded like a real pig inside her palace!

From peaks away, Anius watched with his howl clear as daybreak. Finally, they were close to the barrens. Then, the Borealis of the next realm would become Eternal!

He mind spoke the Ancient to Small Paw, who hurried as lightening fast as possible to relay her father's words to Mother Aneiu.

~Mama! Uh! Lady Grandmother! The chosen are on their way! Lord Anius has seen their course turn! The rest shall meet by the Baltic Forests!~ The tawny shade of a young -wolf felt the snow breeze upon her pelt.

~Be certain.~ Anieu relayed to all her kin throughout the region.

~That nothing stands in their way! By all means, they will face our enemy to the Eternal!~

/

Ami sneezed aloud by how they had only just made land fall by the last strike. Ann was wary and nearly off her feet from the topple into another world's portal.

Henry was skittish to her. More so, he had been hyperventilating as a rabbit...were his nightmares about this place?

Glen would not breathe a word as he just shouldered Aiden's loss and Ava's disappearance without looking back. She had to be alive- Rather, she had to be alright by her power's drain still working against all odds.

~Not a stroke o' moon light again to- night..an' before...It be odd that I think this Fenrir fella has gat' ta be behind her weakening spirit-

Kaien saw Ami swing rtound and almost bop Damian with a growl.

"She is not weak! You guys don't understand a thing! The moon is for Ava's power! She needs it to defeat Fenrir! Ama..terasu told me that by a full moon she'll be ready to fight . We have -

"Then you have a second party? " Robin looked his ally in the eye as her's gazed back frantically.

"I do! She's a heroine who helped us this far! Don't be a brat yourself! "

Amelia was upset, though not as anyone would have knwn the twelve year old to exhibit such anxieties. Her sister was still freaking out about everything! Why was all of this Ava's fault? Chris's possessor had tricked everyone! Amaterasu and Tsani were helping to make things clear! Even Aluehainyu had the wolven guardians of the Northern realm on board! This was crazy enough with the boys and girls pointing fingers when time seemed to stop. It..was just as unrighteous as Annie's day dreams!

"Why aren't we working together!" Zan interrupted with a shout. The bypass into the cold wood had made thestep easier to not cause a second collapse.

"Dami! This is getting old, you and the Titan kids HAVE TO STOP FIGHTING!" She gripped his collar, Ami also was twirled into Ann, who gave a roar by her foot being stomped on.

"What!? The red head's flame thrower abilities lit up to melt a good amound beneath the heroes' feet. They slid far off down a slick path towards a pond - glassy, sleek..not underwater!?

"DUCK! Piine!" The youngest shouted as the group held close to one another's wrists.

Ann whined and had to wrestle with a skunk that had been disturbed. Wrong continent and ecosystem! Dead of winter!

Suddenly Amij had an idea. As she shrieked out to open her largee, steely - bladed fan, that set it to be used hopefully as a tabogan before they hit the!-

"Imaaact! Brace for ..a smooth landing!" Amelia opened the fan wider with a cry, then held to keep her companions on top of the newly constructed vessel. The water was streaked with floating ice and mosses, yet had the group safe for the moment .

Zan opened her eyes and was speechless.

"Wow...you..made a raft?" The sorceress wondered to the mini- miko who had been gasping for dear life .

"Trans..figure! I..did it!" Zatara was, confused by this relieved sigh. They had almost gone into frigid waters and not been safe about it!

"You..study this stuff, so first time at the risk taking?" Ami nod by Zan's question. She menally collapsed, even awake and was proud of her accomplishment-

"Wilderness..where the heck are we?" Ann had just gotten her barings together before Dami had growled for her to not say a thing. She snort back and looked angrier than the foot incident!

"No sleep means off- alert! I am a trainee division's co- captain . Not a miracle maker!" She yelled back to the ebony hero with a sneer. Her disposition had been ruined by this painful happening! They had been close- and then Aiden had screwed everything up!

The troupe finally brought themselves tothe bank, where snow was still attepting to make theor way tougher than earlier. Vee snoozed in his position, while the two hard- headed teens were angrier still by the fault of Ann's alertness. Or, just for Dami the entire trip was a disgrace..

Dami just shrugged and didn't understand the kid's logic. "That is a terrible explanation to give as to why YOU almost killed us! Oh, by the way? This entire world wants us gone! Dead! I have never had to feel more unwelcomed by nightmarish ghouls, or even bad comedy jokes than staying in wonderland with you! Your's is an excuse! You and this en-

Glen had been one step ahead of Zatanna when it had come to quieting Robin .

~You should be dead if ya' cannot survive the underbelly of what's new out here . This is a wilderness, which means ya' both have been spoilt as can be in your own time until now!~ Ami nod by this, as did Zan and Henry.

The two did not realize; though their fates might not have been to equal in status, though their roles did differ, they were entwined within the same lesson to be learned from the overall journey.

~Apologize and do what is right. We were picked; not by only Ava, or even Amaterasu, yet fate is expecting us to win, fail and try harder. You think winning once is the best thing to mean a certainty for victory, lad?~ Glen replied in question to Damian as Robin- not as the son of Bruce.

"Not..re-

~Pretty close ta' gettin' cocky. ~ Kaien grunt and slipped past a snoring Vee to meet the teen's eyes. He was a trouble young man with too many ideas. He wanted his comforts. Typical mortals...always afraid to go into interdimensional lands by swirling 'vortexes of doom!'

~Aiden fought foul as you did. He never let his demons out, but they never did lose. He still gets angry, he's still unhappy that his power is restin' else- place..yet ya see-

~Hem!~ Glen took the stange while Kai just sauntered over to Zan by default.

~ The children here lost something as well. Though you are a..hero, Titan of your home- world, it means nothing to this one .~Glen finished with a huff, to then turn to wake Verra with a swat on his fuzzy rump!

~Dang you! What was that for!~ The surprised pup had Kaien howling with laughter by the fit.

~We are getting closer. I think I should revert to my status before long, otherwise-

~Dwarf. Or Frost giant?~ Vee had everyone baffled by why the cat would even ask the smithy-

~Frost . My lady is waiting. Though Henry should return to his -

~Nein! Never!~ The rabbit put up a fit and started to hop awasy from the group.

Ami rushed to free herself from what felt like a thousand grains of. .salt...no! Hail! That wasn't possible!

"Henryyy!" Ami dashed after the familiar as her body warped into a red kitsune by the power she had carried. Ann ran too, though she lost sight of the youth by how a shrill scream had meant...

"Don't go ape on him , Amy!" Ann ran after the group, as they gave up trying to find fault in the task awhile.

The crying whelp of a bunny looked pathetic by comparison to that character with the small spectacles in Fendale.

Amelia dove to revert to her mortal - born form with the clothing of her excursion still in one piece .

"Not..pant...A were- wolf...stay! Rabbit! You..are hiding...but, I thought you wanted to help us!" She pleaded withthe bunny so that his ears would not pull back further. He ..had been working outside their party?..Did Ami's truce mean that he didn't give two- cotton tails about her?

"You are a joke, rabbit!" Ami stuck out her tongue and with the rabbit now in her sights, she cast a spell from behind her own shoulder.

~Thing one and thing two! Oh! Kitsune? Mama Amaterasu sent you? Ok! Just catch him, he is in cahoots with other frces! No eating! I forbade it!~ Ami saw the three spirit foxes ; which she had only imagined from her console games at home, yet they were the real deal! Amaterasu had given her pupil permission to use their crafty magic as long as it was just.

"Henry! Give it up! They have you surrounded!" The frightened hare without the air of a wizard trainee started to drop his head. He was outnumbered and without a care, he had nothing to forget now...

Zan rushed after as the team had found the twelve year old surrounded by gold and white fox entities. They were spectral deity incarnates as Kaien remained wary- Vee jumped into the fray and tried to defend Amelia- even though they were her helpers!

~Step off! This kid is no one's contr-

"Vee!" Ami hugged the dopy dog with teary eyes to melt anyone's heart. Her perfect blue eyes had him collapse in a defeat dogs could lie to...

"Better! They, are my goddess friend's pals! You shouldn't just do stuff like that!" She reprimanded the pup, which had everyone impressed.

~Sorry, I am sorry! Yet this is my fate!~ Henry returned in a flash of mist as the wizard with freckles, specs, and a better temperment. He was freezing against the icy snow on his knees.

"Yipes! You had us worried! What is going on ?" Ann stomped by to bring her hands to her hips. Ami pointed to the sorcerer trainee while about to speak-

~I..am working as an intel holder for a party to the Elven world. Glen is a half- frost giant, rather...he refuses to re-

~I do not work for tyrants . Loki ruined us by his greed . I have no need for another king. Anya was...unborn by the realm's legend, yet Reia lives! We were sworn to aid-

"What...Ava is herself! She's no copy! That was debunked!-

Ami shook her head to the red- head's memory of the conversation.

"She has a lot of pain inside her." The blue eyed pre- teen tried not to weep this second .

Vee flattened his side to her so that the mini- miko could rub his fur for comfort.

~Ava be...a mystery, as Aluehainyu an' the Eternasl factions know Netherworlds an' beyond . I woud hate my decision ta' if she ever were to be pulled inta' that cycle...~ Kaien grunt and revert to his spectral form to save energy.

"Then..who are we helping? Is she..." Ann didn't know anything. The snow was falling in fast- moving torrents, and the group had yet to locate a second to recover!

~We have ta' contact them, the Eternal council- head..or Al by a few days. My wolven form has the power to locate..an ally in this mess. But it will be a bit heavy sine the kids still have not met up wi-

"Aiden will bring her! After that riot they had...I know they both still care about the mission!" Ami wept now by how the mood had changed. Henry groaned and stood up to turn from the forests to nod to the shadow hound. He and Vee decided to sit within the group to debate quickly over if sending word to the other- side would change things.

~I doubt we will even get a word from the iddos in this blzzard! My summit to the south never knew such weather! It's just a heck lotta' more gruntin' for the folk..despite the peace it brings to theh' critters of this her' wilderness.~ Kaien looked frothe pine bows to the ravine they had tracked away from by air . Even vast as it was, it had his bone- less boidy quake. Dark mountains..something wasn't at all right...

The group was without direction as the Titans and young Grayson children sat. The adults had things to expect from this trial. It was their duty to meet the demands of the one to send them hurtling. That Tsasni, Hakuro and Aluehainyu's expectations of Ava Marie...

Though Amaterasu was involved mostly for Amelia Grayson's sake, she did not reject the few who's fire burned hot in the wintery world. The sun was a Celestial deity. Even Kaien had it, as well as Spirit/ Earthen and Elemental. Though the elementals did not have a seperate faction- the Immortal faction had tranfered what it had left of the olden era to decide on the fate of the new generations. Spirit came from every which where. There was no inbetween of deity that existed. They were as universal as the stars in the sky. Or, to some degree..

(Ok! In the new story on my Wattapad account, the Immortal Faction is dying from so many years of strife between it's factions, yet it still ha members in part one and two of These New Years . The Universal Plane ; which is a plane above the left- to drift- Ethereal plane, might have had a lot of deity still from that faction. Such as with Part two New gen, Ava is confronted by two from that particular party. Athena I recall was one, and Odin was lied as to have been there( Fenrir taking his king's name of the region he reigned). Odin was not present, so that would be only Athena's secondary support in part two. Back to the chapter!~

/

Ava would have been facing her worst, even Aiden had to admit that as the white stag returned from his chest to head the teens towards a grove of frozen spruce.

~It's pretty here!~ Once the three had made it into a small niche of ice - similar to an igloo by insulation and all, the golden cutie had his time to talk. And boy, did he hold back earlier!

Aiden did not react as he felt the need to sleep. Ava was safe and so was their location..the stag was Shiro..yet-

"Wah!" The boy heard a fearful cry outside his den. Though, if..they could have a warm bed..and clothes that did not smell like wood ovens...or marsh bogs? Wait! What was that smell!

"Tastes..like..aagh! I'm so hungry that, I am dreaming up meals!" He ruffled his own locks with a growl.

"Crap...we haven't eaten..and..It's-

A grumbling growl had Aiden startle , it was his gut talking this time.

Ava had eaten inside her world, though by her new status not a ton under the 'so- called advisoer, Fenrir. Aiden stillwas unable to comprehend how the exiled god had gotten under his sister's skin. That would be something to note; Fenrir played mind games like that red lizard. Aide had only to stay alert while they were both stranded in the mountains.

"Ugh...food...anything..even raw fish! Hear that Ami?..I'll try sushi..when..we...go...back..."

The boy fell into a slump of a slumber with a groan while Ava was still resting her head on top of her brother's shoulder.

Her light figure and lashes were inhuman by how she had changed...No silver...white as snow.. Ava's hair was as immortal as her very appearance. Aiden thought his sister's ghostly presence held a sense of mystery, even though they had lived together...as family..

"I...will-

~Heey!~ The mini dragon-ling knew his form bound with Aaron and Hakuro could save the chosen, he had no choice once the teen was almost out cold from a hungry stomache.

~Ah...this is not as you had planned..~ It chuckled nervously with a yip*.

The new form of the dragon- pint size transformed into a boy! One much younger than both Hakuro and Aaron from the first chapter; with a set of robes as if some prince from a fairy tale- Ami had been close on the mark of adorable- the kid spirit's features were..cute! Aiden though back to his fourth birthday party...not even close.

He wore gold,white, and looked as if his garb were a bubble of wool and winter wear. His tan flesh was a surprise by such a shade that did not compliment this picturesque form. A lion out in the snow, nothing was true to words in this word of magic and past trials. His hair was dark as well, eyes bore through as if the dragon still existed to seize the young Grayson's senses. Yet royal blood burned behind this guise, a powerful spirit had been watching over the teen since his contracted promise..

~I'm here!~ The youthful grin of this brand- new face had golden eyes and a lion's regality- of a cub!

Aiden's thoughts swam with disbelief, battling the waters of fate herself, this was an awkward destiny to deal with! He had not the words to hold in his grip, Ava slept soundless as ever...Only the windy mountain remained present inside this fairy- land.

The giggling being had finally fallen to stop and topple into the teen's direction. Aiden grabbed Ava to bound away from the fireball just in time. It rose with a second glance, dazed, and then a shake of it's wavy brown hair. The spirit smiled even once grounded from taking flight.

Aiden rested his sibling to not witness this confusing, new ally he hoped. With a parched gulp, he spoke.

"You...You can materialize!? What happened to ...you are !-

The scepter in the boy's hands went up as if the child had come from a dizzy coaster all to soon. ~Hahaa! That was fuun!~ His eyes were as a lazy cat's own content. Not in the least serious, he continued to upset Aiden's mood heavily as the drifting flakes above them.

~You should summersault in -

"No! " Aiden was shocked; he almost had to yell at the mini- shrimp, for gripping the blonde's heart too tightly! It hurt to realize..that the dragon was not just a dinky - dino after close to four years! This would have been the fourth year to lie so blatently in secret! Did his parents know the truth? Ami would certainly be crushed! No ' kawaii draco' meant one 'kawai, Ami!'

"I think you should go back to the toy store on your cloud..." Aiden shook his head slowly, still completely absorbed by the disturbing wake- up. His eyes grew to mirror an annoyed Anna's in no time flat.

The little, bumbling spirit- child had..a crown, a scepter? This was bizarre even in real- time ...

The peculiar youngster leaned in as he levitated, then fell again with a whine.

It's powers were lost! Aiden stumbled over to the boy once he'd realized just how this being had been given a form - his magic wasn't as the lizard- kid's. They had to find shelter..it..was freezing...!

Aiden struggled , though fell flat onto his face in the snow, which brought the Elk spirit to act as Shiro beside the boy . The nervous side of the youthful kid had the stag's attention before losing Aiden's .

'Shiro' snort by the elder teen's weakened blood, his icy palms could not withstand the grounds in which they battled against the elements.

The youngster bit his lip and was only able to do as a guarding force; even as a small tick in his skull had given insight as the heroes slept, this was over where the rest of the chosen's crew had leapt towards . They would part once the blonde had reclaimed the whereabouts of his senses and party.

~I am sorry you had to see someone other than I...It would have been an utter joy if you had even spoken..yet..not to- day I see...~ The sniffling youth was coaxed by the ghost- stag to do his duty as a Universal by origin.

~I return you to your walk on the path, your quest is..as they say- not over!~

The spirit sent Aiden and Ava to spiral into a space unlike their own. There, in a small clearing, fate would work to weave a bridge over icy waves for the heroes( metaphor?)

~I shall go to. ~The boy turned as soon as the ded had reached it's completion, to speak directly to the elk .

The large quadruped stomped a hoof and refused to bring harm to the cause of the noble Fire Bird by their association with the Eternal sect. The NORTHERN SECT . This was a no man's land for normal outsiders . A bridge only opened to those of the frozen Barrens as it was so decided long before the Universal order.

Before that young, lion- born youth had changed...

~She knows not what I am..The serpent to devour our sun was...never done for. I was always willing to return to her side, for the sake of a chosen heritage..~ The boy gazed past into the past . His bleary eyes dimmed to remember a vital part of his very essence. Why indeed was he reborn as the very weapon his adult- form had devoted the realm's protection towards? Was this the fate of ever- living Immortals so ancient, that they could never die in one's memory for an eternity?

~Then you will be beside olden I. ~The stag made certain to nudge the boy from his vision unto elsewhere.

The being reformed as well beside the prince- figure as something strong and able.

~Grandfather would not like this arrangement. ~The youth frowned by the deer's true form.

~As a powerful relic by the good of our case, this must end. For I, am the true Odin to clear thy name.~ The boy's ally was not of the sands as he. White bearded and to the brim with mystery by a concealed past, Odin was a seer in his own day.

~Once deity transcend to the Universal limit , we can be free of the cycle- at last I see this was nothing to sell short of a lie. ~ The burly god shook his head as an almost- astral being beside the child. His magoc had allowed some ground, yet not by much as their law state.

~The chosen shall find the way. I won't let another promise to be lost again. ~ The golden eyed pre teen gripped his chest as the whirling winds had them to traverse towards another plane.

~For Mani would fail us not. ~ Odin smiled in his wise way of thought. ~ As known from my time; For the moon doth not bow to the wolf.~ /

/

The dopple bit her nails even harder with a wail in such defeat. It was not so! They had new enemies to upsurp at every angle! Preposterous! Odin was alive!

~I will not breathe a word..yet to that Fenrir...oh! My luck is shattered in this dead- earth of a continent!~ She flapped mercilessly to head towards an opening vortex by her taboo art.

~The Norse..lord! That beast is just as well skinned!~

Fenrir saw from his crystal glass that terror of his underlying guilt.

~No...great...great uncle! Damned by the lords! Damned ! Damned!~ The wolf revert to rip up his lavish cushions while all had been dandy inside the demon's chambers...

~Soon...the moon will land here! I shall have her! Ha! Your mother was an aspect of Freya!..You..you are our moon, Ava..our Mani to devour whole! For..none...~ He pant heavily as an aura of darkness did surround the evil being.

~I am ...Hati...the sun child shall be no match! Come face me, dragon- bent chosen ! ~The cackle of the lost one inside of Ava's palace made the handy servants shiver and run from it's jaws of iron and a greedy lust for power.

~Come watch me destroy your precious spirit as I take hold of all...you hold dear...Surrender to me! Hahahaa!~

Ava had not an admirer. He was a sickness that had brought her to run. She was ony a half- blood by her looks. As long as she stayed inside the Frozen Barrens, she could never become one of those ugly mortals!

Hati refused...yes! The SON of Fenrir whom had died by that awful scorn! He would avenge the lands to have his queen brought home...to never leave again from those broken threats!

Laughter echoed then to allow the power controlling a single maiden her thoughts back. She shuffled away to leave the castle, only just by a hair. She then fled to the outskirts of the gardens harshly held by an eternal winter. Returning to her form, elven- little May had just discovered more than her tiny pixie ears could contain...

~Me oh my...I am spying for the right party I hope, Muffin?~ Coy as she could be that instant , the fairy critter left the Barrens in search of a certain clan. One that had been fending off the dark fog coming from that Ice Castle to the north for only days unto moons by this plague..

/

Ami sneezed as her poor mouth had run dry, her small toes were chilled by the falling snow around them.

"Are...w-we ...n-n-near c-civi-civilza..achoo*! ..huhng...c-civilization?." She tried to ask, though a gust had come along to ruin this peace for the troupe of her's .

They had just been standing in the middle, covering their heads and running...now, the air was thick and dense. Anna had training, as did the Titans and Rebels. Yet not one knew how the storm had come again! Was an unseen enemy to blame for the havoc?

A new wind sent Amelia's claok to flutter with a cry to that airy breeze.

"I wanna go home!" A change in the positive pre-teen's attitude had Ann grit her teeth with a chatter*.

"Y-you are in th-this w-with...u-us..grra!.. us!" Damian called back while the comment only had the girl further upset. Yet she had only Henry to have her keep up with the group. He was beneath her arms and out of the snow's violent path.

"I d-don't think this is s-safe... an..anym-more!" She called back with her gasps held as clear back as she could keep them . This wind was angry..they were not going the right way!

"D-det..tour! We have to go -

"N-NO!" Damian brushed past Zatanna, which had Ann on high alert to protect her sister from a 'different' bully.

"D-d..Don't t-t...talk to MY SISTER L-Like.. A JERK!" Her shout had the other teen stiffen by how the sound was louder from a single echo.

"Stop!-

Zan did not have a chance to warn the three. It was too late as the snow had formed into a drifting wall, heading down towards them as before - only they were sitting ducks without Amy's magic!

"B-BEHINND ME!" Ann tried to do her part as Solario forced his heat to push at the mountain. Ami covered her ears as if the pain of seeing the eaks melt..hurt her...

"Aaagh!" The teen fire- starter followed Kaien without stopping . The snow could not touch them as it broke to divide by the attack. The rest was as if changing the forceful push of a heard of wildebeast it seemed.

"We...can...force it! N-Now!" The duo of heated hearts hit where the split was to lead straight off of a deep gorge. The snow fell away while the exhausted red- head had suddenly become...light headed...

"Annie!" Ami ran over with tears in those tired...eyes...An..was...-

The view above the group warped once more as a vortex had them spiralling towards a wood in the snowy banks of an even more ancient setting.

"D-Did.. w-w-we...!?" Aiden awoke to see that his side of the mountain was not just a dream. Ann..and his allies were all in the snow like a pack of rookie huskies!

~We made it...that air be frigid as her temp..oh, is Ava don' alrighty, boy?~ The fox shrugged off the drifts with a swap to his fox- form . The wolven - lion being had aided Ann in cutting through the avalanche in record time.

~She looks terrible! ~ Ami was in tears over the two siblings now . The blonde's heart sank by how that reaction could bring a grown adult to question their very well- being.

"Aide! She is so not ok! We..w-we n-..n-..need a witch doctor...this..achooew!*...P.. place isn't as c-c-cold, but we are not gonna make it! That angry p-p-sniiff!*..peak.. was trying to-

"Not now Amelia. " The boy looked to hs group of misfits with a grimace. His head fell from her blue eyed shock. Ami had not even gotten far enough...and he...

~Wait!~ Vee sniffed the air with a hiff in all four directions.

~I know where we are ! This is close to-

"Where is this then?" Aiden exclaimed with a start. "Ava needs our help..she's ..not ok!Please!.." The boy hugged his siblings as if they were something he would sacrifice his own happiness to bring home...even if that meant giving up a lot more in turn.

~Aneiu is here. Her territory is the Borealis Barrier Grounds and the Glacier Passage unto the Northern Direction. We are...here , gang!

~ Instead of crying like the children,the dog was excited! Aiden was afraid to act as the pup.

He instead furthered the question by Zan, Ami, and Damian Wayne's skeptical glances still not satisfied by the hound's words.

"What is this place ? Can it save Ava or..n-

~She'll be alright by evening.~The fire dog interrupted gruffly, then explained with a sniff in another direction his dope- nephew had missed.

~We'll be judged by the spooks here,then on our way to the Barrens by a day's hike. ~

"Hungry.." Ami coughed into her wear with a weak sound. Zan tried to see if the girl were catching a temperature. Sadly, the pre- teen was warm enough to claim it so,yet Zatanna needed real aid to tell if this weather would only worsen the girl's symptoms.

~No Zatara.~ The phantom pup shook it's skull to advise.

~Ami is governed by the sun, while the moon rules this plane. She's growing weak without it-

"So then the 'princess over here is fine,but...the brat is not?!" Damian gulped by the conclusion.

~If she do spare some of her sister's energy. ~Kaien started as the group had begun their trek past many,massive thuja. (Type of pine.)

~Anna Grayson can save some o' the life force o' her sister's. Though it be unlikely we should stay longer than need be...~ The fox sounded grim , almost completely serious by that tone.

Zan looked up to the pup of shadows to ask what that meant as she held Ami in her arms for support.

"But..if we don't find ourselves back in that other world?..." She had a feeling the answer would scare the child's siblings.

~We'll cross over back. ~Kaien replied while trudging past blankets of pristine white.

"What's different about this place, Takahara?" Aiden forced himself to ask for the sake of his family.

Solario turned to see into the poor blonde's features without blinking .

~This is an astral realm where no one spirit must stay fer' long. Only the dying and travellin' could hope ta' know this plane as the back er' their hand.~

Zatanna gasped by what that implied.

"The astral plane is dangerous!" She shouted to the old fox.

"I know enough to say, that this place won't let any of us survive i-

"This was ,Ava's home...heh.." Aiden tried not to drop her from his grip as hs feet forgot how to move ahead that second.

"No wonder she called out for help...tha basically means we let her go! Why is she even ...why was she with us? Was that the real Ava? Solario! You know more about Ava's past than you promised to even tell my parents about! You should just fess up already! What IS Ava? Who is she and what does she have to do to just leave this place? You..you never mentioned she'd be dea-

~Aide!~ Verra barked for the blonde to stand down. The pup had to lower it's ears to reply further.

~Ava was NEVER human! She was on earth as easily as we guardian gain mortal bodies! Her's was not permanent! She had a home, it was...destroyed by enemies who harmed her predecessor- Reia Wulfsmund! She was an acting chieftess of an ancient order which helped souls rest just like Psychopomps! Ava still has that ability and lives here to oversee to the terror from before! She WAS PROTECTING YOU! HER PEOPLE! THIS PLANE!~ The dog hybrid huffed to continue.

~Even if she could,she won't return to earth...she chose this! We did not try to force her to harm herself this way! Fenrir made her weak...he broke ties and claimed his role was as Odin..we failed her! She shouldn't be blamed! Blame the guardians for not being one step ahead! All of us were tricked into letting her go!..How...how do you think your family feels? You think this is easy? Diplomacy is difficult to tamper with! If we break a law, no one goes free! That is the purpose of we daemon and deity. To uphold that order, to have done so, we needed Reia's heir to step forth-

"No!" Aiden wailed as if that meant the end of their tale.

"No...now...now she has to suffer? What rite is that? You..this is wrong!-

~Wolves at the front! We have company!~ Glen saw this and pointed for the heroes to quiet their voices. Wolves had come, yet a chariot of white snow and flakes so placid had followed behind. The one to drag forth the sleigh with herself inside it's secure walls, was Tellervo in the very form of a very, angry goddess .

/

Our heroes finally meet the fabled 'white wolf protector. ' What are they going to find out from this venture into the wilderness of another world? Is Amelia going to recover in time to stop Fenrir's plans? Spoil! The wolf is actually the son of the demon Fenrir- the same who's duty it was to chase the moon in an old myth. I thinka vowel is off, but I there was also a mention of Grandmother Elfhild. She is talking about arc two; the next chapter of - It was a faire- child who's grandmother was killed by Angra Mainyu of Slade's squad in the spirit world- before Slade realized that he was being overshadowed eventually..-

In that, the language was more modern, Tellervo is of another past. The former Titans just might know her true name after all..hmm..

Aiden thinks Ava should throw in the towel and go back to earthwith them, when he fails to understand how different Ava truly was. Will Ann ever find her strength after the falling snow has settled? What anout the Titans and Vee? Will Aria let the tiger go? Find out in chapter six ! Read on and stay curious!


	6. Chapter 6

Teen Titans; New Generations; New Destinations; Chapter 6: Dashing Through The Snow- Ava's True Name; Revealed; The Ethereal Birth Of The Girl Known As Agatha.

/

Tellervo was not as she had seemed by the winter cabin on the mountain to Aiden's team. She held the appearance of a huntress and lady endowed with powerful, magic abilities.

She was to the green bog, yet stood here; rather stood over this group in her miraculously drawn sled ,to see straight through the heroes' initial intent.

Ava had no such ulterior plans in mind, yet had forced her way to beat Fenrir to the punch..she had hoped to at least until the blizzard.

She wanted justice on that bitterly snowy trek. Now, justice beared down onto the team with eyes to witness every ounce of doubt the teens carried.

Aiden stared into the green eyed goddess's eyes as a fire breathing - brother. None would come close to poor Ava Marie, not while by such desperate ends, for the team's second in command was still her protector by promises kept.

~You boy, were told to flee. You do not belong to our world. Those heroes, they too must leave our sacred realm. ~ She was firm, stiff, even left a sniff to nearly send Verra to hiss* back under his snarling breadth as his spectral, cat- self.

"We are staying, to finish what we promised for-

~Now has taken, to turning the tides.~ The one to scare the blonde was Skaddi from beyond the ridge. She rushed forth to land on her skiis beside her relative did not move her eyes from the firey child . This boy was a true an aura, yet left the snow- daemon child wide open by his lit pathways. That flame was a beacon for to many.

~You!~ Ava spoke in their tongue as if to isolate her team from the conversation between now- three deity figures.

Anna would not be able to face the mistresses of this begotten void. She slumped to the side of a mound of earth crusted, snowy rock to grunt out her distress.

Kaien landed by her arm to add some warmth from the ability she had lost to keep going. This world was in fact a danger to Ami and she by their powers over the sun. A warm world would not have mattered, the cold however seeped through their bodies. While days in to this journey, it loosened the troupe's trust in one another. Kaien or Solario hada promise with Kori and Dick to see that no harm befell their generation...yet..their children were near frostbite. Hw would the goddesses understand near- death enough to listen?

~I shall only speak on behalf of all the mountain itself.~ The wood deity nod by the archer's stance. Her power was not to harm the living beings which had thrived long since on this pillar of snow. Yet outsiders made her blood as hot as volcanic surges below plates, far since forgotten.

~You will be escourted to the last ridge where your trip, your journey, shall meet it's -

~Not just yet! My kingdom has been!-

~Which is why, we of the scandinavian sect are behind the cause to rid the hound from his seat.~

Tellervo knew Ava's questing rites all along! So that voicevin such a way, the way she allowed the children to flee, just what was Skadii doing on her own?

The witch of the warmer wood nod suddenly to Ava. Her eyes seemed to speak of a trick she herself had not added to the goddesses' agreement.

~Then Tellervo, if you would have these minors sent back to the plane of mortals? Yet the girl here, must remain. Her spirit self is strung to our very existance. It has only this plane to settle.

Aiden panicked a bit to rush over to Ava- yet her eyes held the same mind- spoken words as what Telkervo had spoken by a single wink*.

~We are flying to the palace. Be ready on Tellervo's signal.~

This was Skadi acting the bully then! He held his breath and protended to seem downtrodden. Ths had to be a means of escape. Tellervo was still on their side!

~I shall escourt the children to their destination. ~ The white weathered queen of the good wood to the north smiled to her brute cousin.

~Indeed. Skuld will hear of my end as well. Make haste before the storm draws back upon our departure. ~

Both deity bade one another farewell. Skadi slipped away into the hills onto boundless snow- drifts. Tellervo waited with her covered fists clenched for the coast to be 'crystal.'

~Ahh!~ The goddess sighed with a grin by her anxiety- racked fate.

"Children, or should I say, Chosen by my sources ." The goddess shed her winter colours a bit to retain evergreen in her make- up. Ava smiled back with the deity dogs only to glad to let up their act.

~You..tricked your connection?~ Henry gasped by how this act could indeed leave the goddess as a target by the council's word.

~I had to let you be freed. Long enough has she left my wood as her hunting ground. I despise deity or any being which believes itself stronger than his own family. We are conncted. Yet our connection is distant you must know. I have been left to shame myself into hiding...something sems to be amiss in the lands of the Norse of spirit...I belong to an outside sect of the far - frozen earth. ~

Aiden understood a little of the telling. The deity was not a Nordic creature by her association. She was not a true relative in general. Yet this torment seemed off. Fenrir was a Norse legendary creature . So then why was Skadi pushing the team to leave their quest, for good?

"Something seems to me, that Skadi is on the enemy's side. " Damian spoke in hs own dialect to branch from the sacred language his comrades were in use of.

"I almost think so too." Anna shivered as Zatanna spoke in reply, all while keeping Ann from becoming too still .

"I will do all of what I must, all in my power to free what he has taken. However, consider your team's health. If you continue totravel here,all of you will end up done in before morn's first light. Let my sled take you to the only sot which might cure this ill feeling they carry. I might have enough magc left to grant your siblings the ability to deflect this frozen harrassment. They burn as dying flkames, so let us at least try this much?"

Ava and Aiden knew that the group had to find shelter before they could move a step closer by the next mourning.

"Sure thing . I know that I want to trust your word over her stubborness. " Ava's fist brushed her brother's shoulder by the tease. Ann was nearly asleep! Ami could end upwith pnemonia! When was she ever serious abou-

"Yes Tellervo. If you can save our lives, if only to day, this one time... "She left bow in thanks, in her way of understanding one deity by the other this firmal gesture was only what a princess could manage.

Tellervo's warm smile returned to have the winter wolves transform into stag and reindeer. Some led the sled's front , while a batch of ten to twenty spectral quadrupeds had the vessel surrounded for the group to be hearded into it's walls.

"Then, let us be off!" The deity hadno use for whips or crops. She had her magic to sway the beasts with all of her strength. The vessel expanded to fit the entire team inside it. Tellervo was no true mystery to the princess, yet Aiden had more questions than ever before!

~We're flying! This is!~ Zan held her neck down from the fray of flurries and woody pine branches. They seemed to be see- through, as fine as a winter's breadth...

Damian's inner child had been left to Gotham long before. Yet his eyes widened with each bend and turn. The snow queen had been real to another world! Was this a false mirage in a deserted land? It had to be..a dream! How could they even want to wake up!

Ann and Ami were bundled beside rabbit- Henry,who had to duck by his fear of falling from the sled's height through the trees.

Glen sat beside Aiden, while Ava sat beside the powerfully majestic Tellervo herself.

"I feel like this trip is going to last forever..." Aiden ran his hand through his blonde scalp of hair. Glen shrugged with a grunt and nod, well, it seemed in agreement to Aide . The frost spirit Glen was actually watching out for Ava Marie in other ways she knew nothing about. His mission was to learn of this fellow Henry- who also had an alibi not by first glance.

"You are from this area,by where Ava's castle is.." Aiden turned with a gaze to the teddy- being , even frost giant as the stories claimed.

~I was a smithy by her majesty ,though I was only there a year from my travels to a different plane. That lady,is not all she seems.~

Aiden perked up, though Glen held up a palm to object.

~Your sister is a different sort . Not of an immortal's blood, I think she's going to be a Universal candidate someday-

"Ava?" The boy whispered then tried to continue their talk with his low- grade mind- speak.

~Ava..is just a part of that place...then what do you know about her? What is this Fenrir after?~ The blonde had determination in those eyes. Glen dared to not look away. He had been warned over the sun burning to hot for a demi- frost giant to handle.

~Sorry to ask!~ Verra shuffled over as his hybrid- cat self . Glen was actually relieved by the pup's timing. Aiden's mood recovered a bit to see sense in the spirit smithy's logic .

~We are headed to a resting spot. Tellervo said she could help Ami and Ann deflect...whatever that means,the cold that keeps hurting their chances at survival...~The cat's eyes hit Aiden with a strong glance of red , black, and yellow.

~Then if the sun protects you too, kid,why are your sisters the only ' heroes' suffering from this world's winter's effects?~

Aiden and Glen were also aware of what Ann had said earlier. She was taking the majority of the damage, which meant Ami was also losing her strength by that same pact to the Phoenix.

(Part two, new years, chapters towards epilogue . The chosen end up going into another world to face the Sphinx in her later form of Hathor. They discover what the Gloden dragon was and what power it has over the children's destiny. Aiden is actually holding onto the relic- abilities of Ra and Horus's light . The golden serpent is sort of a 'code name' which protects Aiden as long as he does not let many people discover it's abilities. He has a blade which he can wield (anime style from the chest I must confess), in times of crisis. Yet he did not defeat Roku's influence without the help of Ethereal child Alice- Alicia's light aspect and Arisu's second self. She stopped time long enough to free Aiden from becoming a servant to the red dragon's every whim. Ava was able to stand tall enough,though the last arc became a dangerous battle ground for our heroes once Roku decided to send the illusionary world to go 'up in flames'. Astarte dove in to set a timer, just in time for the heroic Titans and Guardians to make their way back to earth safetly. She was not seen after the decimation of Roku's hidden plane . The dragon was swallowed whole by Ayane's 'Lori Ainsley leaving to seal her late and only husband. There, in the cold void of time space, the wo unraveled, yet Lori is still within Sakurano Ayane on earth. Roku did not escape and only the influence buring inside of a predetermined future for Aiden Grayson, coud ever hope to revive the 'powers' , not the dragon in form. Back to the aarc!)

He held his breath a while just to ponder those buzzy thoughts. The air was so moist yet dry and thin,that motion sickness had started to kick in. It was a good thing that Ann had been fast asleep. As long as little Amelia had her fever looked into by a pro, then nothing would worsen as the heroes quested on. If only they did not have to sneak behind the backs of so many deity to the north...Tellervo could lose her rites and her position...Aiden hoped she would not be disdraught by her decision. He certainly felt a bit braver from the lift- off into northern skies.

/

The freezing temperatures however for a certain , blue pixie, had been less than inviting for the tiny spirit to trek.

~Oh me! My oh my!~

May had thankfully hitched a ride by wagon to the lands of her beloved's charges. He intended to meet his lovely flower before daybreak in the sights of...w-wolven spirits?

The madness of that very idea planted in her bumpkin's brain made the sweet fairy shiver .

~Puppy- pie! By gods you are clueless! The wolves of the Aurora hate your clan since the fall of their protecting eyes! Reia died by a set- up...ohh! It is a good thing and all that you are my adorable teddy- prince! If you had been a troll , I might have gladly gone elsewhere by such as..this sordid request!~

May wrapped her leaf-sewn dress and shawls tightly round her figure to keep the cold from her pale flesh. It was not right for a lady to be left to the wilderness without a clue or two to go by. Her baby- bushkins had to have had a plan; a warm bed and an inn setting by their next meet, to have her come home to...she never knew what questing truly did to pretty flower spirits such as the trefoil fairy she claimed!

~Blue..and here we are, apart! Oh darling! We shant' forget one another! I shall see you soon ! Wait there for me...~

The wagon rattled noisily as the passengers had to shift over and nearly knock into the to- be princess in her moment of quiet yearning.

~Aaw! So you think you have a bone to raise these hackles!? Have at you ! How dare you dirty my dress! I could very well curse your mum's household! **_Yowch!*_** My foot is _not_ a rug! Ruffian! I want to see my love- punch!~

The vagabonds on board eventually made her happy , enough to relax and then apologized. Yet fairy tales are not always so peachy on the topic of bitersweet?

/

On a cloud borne capital, far far away...

Shoji had lost his other half. The form which turned him into Verra the cat for quick escapes had another part to play in this moment of foul- power play..

The dog's wrists were held in cuffs of a strong magic. Yet Takahara was practically a mortal without his other powers to pick him up from this precarious, situation. The cuffs remained , even regardless of his demonstration as a guardian in another realm.

Aria swept into the room, the floor's surface had only to shimmer in placid waves while her cereulean beauty graced all the court orderlies' sights of an equal measure. Many of his relatives stood tall. Perhaps genetics had some plan for the later generation. Warriors with strong bones woud eventually become the past's problem. Only time would decide this much.

Shoji did not look her way, maybe past her eyes to see a maiden beside the sea- queen's luxurious tresses .

The other maiden was of the Eternal courts, and whom also had a deep relationship with the pup's cousin, sir Kayumon. As Cal or Kayu on earth, Kay did some watchman work for his mum Sayumon Havariti.

He was currently 'newly wed' to the lady Tsukiyume, or Yumi on earth and of the Eternal faction. She was just tagging along to oppose Aria's ranting as usual. Though something barely caught the pup's eye from the corner. Back on the topic of the lovely mistress, Tsukiyume had originally been a shrine maiden by the name of Tsukihime Yumi , having had the chance to meet both Rokuro ' the son,' and Kayumon during the spirit world's rebellion of Lord Roku, she gladly helped and was blessed by the moon as a candudate of the lunar and winter factions. She ruled only a section of life on the spirit- domain, as Kayu held more power as a Celestial son under Lady Sayumon.

Lady Aria's dress was as a goddess should have . Gaudy, dishonest to her own intendt, even foolish with her drink at times . A real dish served with a slice of distasterous consequences...Takahara bit his tongue from her prying stare in his direction.

The guards of the court had the spirit prince of the the four passages forcefully fold his knees to honor her presence. She was of higher rank; being born an Elemental and Celestial child by a nereid queen and sky deity.

She had the right to act as she did around , extra breeds of daemon. Shoji or Veravakumu; as he appeared to the order, was not of a truly high enough rank to oppose this opinion of his own birth.

Lord Roku's miserable 'love' and teacher Lilith had tainted Prince Veravakumu's magical power with her dark arts of a demoness..this had only been before his mother had been able to warn the current ruler of the Four passages of the spirit world 'to the south- eastern direction'.

His mom failed in warning her king, which made him deny his own paranoia

After the prince's father's life force had been done in by her evil acts as a succubi on his travels tothe west, Lil had returned to the east, remarried the king- and father to Veravakumu's bloodline, by also having the lord there imprison Verra's mother moons earlier upon the new queen's arrival. She was stricken with a curse and died many days before her husband had forgotten their vows. Verra's life was a terror that entire year..

His mother had been a being of spirit who could see spirits as a seer might to a heightened degree of a deity. Her blood was lower to rank though than Verra's father's, which was objected by the Elemental sects where Kaien had come from in the south of the western seas. (The Southern Isles where Catalina Daia lived as it's directional princess.) It turned out that Solario's sister had been proclaimed to have been a 'deva' mother, in a past life, dethroned. She was treated as a consort to a ruthless king, not as a quieted insult to the gods and a reject. Kaien was the most torn by this insult upon his family member .

He acted as a scout and made sure that someone wasalways keeping an eye out for the exiled princess. Rendava suryuni talli; which translated to mother of the second sun. A second was more so to a boy who would not hold light in his vow to make his parents proud of the next in line.

Vera by definition was; to be feared. A terror and something not a soul could understand. In a way, this was how Vee had taken to Richard Ainsley as they travelled together with the world's latest, chosen group...

While Veravakumu had to reclaim hs prince hood, and seal his living demon from being tainted further by Lilu and her helper Veronica Bethal ( in the guise of his step sister), both Lil and her cohorts soon destroyed the castle and it's entire existance, within their realm of the boy's spirit kin.

A monk to the east took the prince in by Kaien's request. Veravakumu stayed to train hs body and spirit away from the dark curse. He was then made a guardian as soon as his title had reached it's highest mark. Vee was also a bit flamboyant as he soon met Kayumon in his youth. They were later able to aid the catalyst- born chosen Richard Ainsley after Roku had made his move and one in Lori- one of Vee's charges earlier whom he admired from afar.

Aria still had her grudge over his choice in beloved -

~Rise, dog of the dark- world . You are to tell us all you have surmised by your prolonged trek towards earth and her very secrets from we living gods .~

A bit eccentric by how a living deity was far from the rights words to describe her kin! Vee had to laugh in an unseen way by his eyes showing this as a simple, arrogant display. Aria was becoming louder than a hydra. She could ruin this court while Kay had no say..!

She raised an eye herself with that false raiment billowing from her shoulders. She looked the cat up and down as if he were hiding those secrets she proclaimed actually existed. It tempted her to rile up a conversation wit the flea- bitten mutt she adored..

~Very odd however that you seem to stay quiet for ou-

~You forget a lot more than my blending in to mortal society as it's , top dog. ~ Veravakumu left that cocky grin to ruffle his cousin's feathers . She just hated, abhored her words of a queen being upstaged by the common hound! Why was he a brute? Why not let go those aspirations of a dead man!

~Leave us to , catch up on old times, will you?-

She waved just bearly to the council, before a burst f air had the old ones up in their seats.

~Wait a moment Mistress Aria!~ The wizard- gone sorcerer overnight, had arrived to find the cat's innocence?

~Greg!~ Vee felt his ears perk up in an astrally - positive position.

~Thank gods , you made it !~His expression was worried enough that Aria would play the executioner without fail.

Greg gruffly folded his wand away as if it had no purpose here. The dog was a hound of mischief! Honestly! The beauty of the seven seas still had a ways to go until they were of equal standing as ruling guides. Aria was a brat. Vee doubled as useless, yet now...this had to clear up soon.

~Aria, Shoji is our set of eyes to discover rifts and damaged seams where you are no longer allowed by law.~ Greg saw the council and Lady Grotto take in the official'swords within seconds upon his arrival.

~Your business permits a set- limit as to how far you are able to 'connect' with your mortal, are not being attacked , I believe his interrogation from earlier. I too understand what those heroes do everyday for the mortal-

~Yet, what of the intruders spotted inside the void days ago? There was more to that sighting than you claim!~ She decided to stop the bogus scarecrow before he decided to vex her forever!

Tsukiyume stepped in by her representation within Kayumon's council. She had held a seat long enough to guess Aria's troublesome habit of creating havoc when others were not present. What sort of balance would that bring? This was not as the north wind! No tale told of every law to be as the other! She was after all happily newly wed on that same earth with Kayumon ofthe Celestial courts!

Sayu..had just made a fuss..over every detail..then returned to ostricising the Titans and Guardians - as with the last fate to have befallen the royal pain..She would have been better kept in a coma, with the petty child Aria to boot.

~I believe that Shoji has done all in his duty as a guardian to the courts of spirit, all of what was required since Isis's leave from the council. The red lord has no longer a space to swallow up from this existance we lead which is sound and without conflict. The dragon's son and earlier children have found their resting places among A's very law and framework, embodying that same time-space even as we know of it to-day . The boy of the next chosen line defe-

~An Ethereal princess defeated the dragon!~ Aria gasped by how this was not new news at all! It was a common distraction to bring up ancient history!

~Enough of this annoyance! I am here to-day to delve into just how our branded, kitty has been holding himself! You are hiding the location of a greater threat than you'd like to guess! Tell me! Tell the entire faction of my diplomacy! How right I must have been ! Now explain, just what has your staff rought unto _our_ existance!~

 ** _~Agh!~_** The cat was dragged from his knees on the floor to look into her frightening eyes of a powerful siren.

~You, created life, where it was not wanted. Tell us the _truth!_ You have been deep into the concept, all regarding forbidden sciences which mimic the dragon's! Alchemy of the earth and dead! You are playing a dangerous game...what, is...your faction...creating by thir resources! **Answer** the **question!~**

He was being interrogated..again!?

Shoji felt a shiner across his cheek once an angry growl of his cloud- hopping form had been back handed by the princess..he did not know what this sort of truce would provide..it was secret for a reason..

Yet how had Aria discovered this, and not the children fighting to reclaim Ava's home world from an evil force?

Right now, the queen was a danger to have in the cat's agreement with a certain industry . Takahara knew, that Nina might have been the first step, so then..after the fight with Solario, things..had become dangerous by Roko acting on her own...

Richard Grayson had not yet turned into the poster- dad everyone had hoped. He had acted the fearfully oppressed hero whom had fled by the very sight of his own kids. Then,he was not ready. Once Roku had triggered the start of Richard's rersistance to bring Slade - who apparently set the hero straight, to suppress Roku's influence so he could meet Aiden and Ann...well, the Titan even knew that the daemon selves were free to roam sadly enough. Had they only known Roko had gained a temporary freedom of her own- only after sparing Red X's life. Up to three years ago...in a lab under the confines of Shinjuku's main branch building as they knew it...something had changed without a doubt..

/

Roko had been close by to the cat and Aaron Brocton , even as they devised a way to loosen her powers from her deteriorating body .

Slade said that he would be elsewhere, he'd mentioned only about 'gaining enough funding to have a safe house' or two, in case Roko's delusion made headlines . That never would have been believed possible...though super science was always known as a dreamer's concept for many a good reason. It kept the scientists of tomorrow, from breaking the law - and also kept their minds and to- days intact.

Or in one other mention, plain human by their rights as the very mortal race.

Shoji was not human enough to understand boundaries. All he knew; was that if Roko lost control of her powers , if they overtook her with the rest of the city's inhabitants, the dragon would make every last pioneer involved in freeing his puppet, burn to a smoldering crisp.

This was to take place as soon as Roko had been ready to divide from her dark- side, and become a normal being without a fraction of an immortal soul to drag her down.

They began with the biggest and best equiptment that had also helped Nina during her process of creation. Maya had left behind a way to deflect the worth of 'olden alchemy' from the textbooks. She had created a philosopher's stone by her blood, sweat, and tears .

Dearheart expired only in the time she had left to protect Hakuro and the others( Part one, these new years.) Maya was Dearheart by overshadowing effects and her history with Veravakumu. I did indicate thatVee was a ladies' man in his past, so she would et even...though she pretended to side with Veronica Bethel, only to show her true colours upon her return to Dragon Earth's council if the Faire folk of the good wood...that..was a mouthful! Enjoy the arc as it sets off!)

Roko was more compliant than as her dark sided self beside the red lizard's right..ehem!* His robed arm...the robber..

Did she know what would happen if the experiment failed? It was a reverse process of what Richard Ainsley had performed as a guniea pig in Roku's occultic lab...

Alicia also went through with the 'creation and division of dark and light energies' to steady her growth.

Thankfully, Arisu had been wisest of the three to have lived within Alicia Daia's mind and spirit. Arisu once even had a face, a home in Edo years ago before the Daia child's birth. She was broken further by the pact, living out Roku's desires to intimidate and torment his enemies..she had forseen her own loss of the life she'd been handed. Alice was going to take that dragon to the dungeons. It was silently written by fate's cast of the die she held.

Tominaga Arisu was a scarlett witch to the town of the east back then. The Ethereal 'Alice' made Arisu feel inferior while imprisoned within the blonde youth's heart. After Roku had chosen the red damoness to snuff out that 'fantastic' being 'Alice's' light essence, only then, during the prince's fall did Alicia free a portion of Alice _and_ Arisu to preserve her own, fragmented memories. The aspects to the princess were later recovered to envoke a new plot upon the lizard's rise again. That had been part two of that fateful prophecy..Takahaea wiped his brow of the memory still. Roku was dead. He was never to rise-

The lizard had turned poor Alicia into a never dying zombie for that time they'd been conflicted to fight. She was stubborn when her mind was on world domination...sort of as her mother during the Queen Catalina's run of a power trip.

Slade eventually found out what she really was once the two had met back in the spirit world, months before Slade's attempt to drawn the boy wonder from his friends on earth.(A new beginning arc and the next chapter of our lives . Arcs one and two. Alicia was originally called Alice by both ally and enemies. She had Arisu whispering into her ear to overturn the good of her allies' rebellion. Alice was never in time to discover her whole past then, not until the(To the future arc) , where sister to Allie , Cecilia Daia was discovered to still be alive in London as a famous idol - singer.) Aluehainyu also joined tp play as a lead band member of Violet Retribution; ViRet for short?

Near death,though prevented from leaving the world before her king, Alicia had amnesia,was a brainwashed child without a true name. Later after getting to know the Titans, she warmed up to the idea of becoming a heroine of her very own. She was something other than what she had always desired...she never had that peace in time since her relative Rokuro had left only moments of his shame for she to watch on. The fall was horrific, as the sentence to the pits left her knowing Rokuro had also been a victim by his tears .

Roku had gotten away with so much in years alone of searching and progressing throughout the worlds'. Then on earth, she relinquished her rites to continue in Catherine Daia's footsteps to her older sister Cecilia. (Possibly arc; part one of, these new years).

Aaron Stellanova; of the same Star Capital as Princess Arianna, had promised to be reborn. They ' crushed' in Shadows and creatures arc , when Aaron had infiltrated Allie's new life by Vee's stronghold for the spirit ' princess' in his pent in England . She met him as a classmate in the body of a sixteen year old blonde. Still, with a peppery disposition only reserved for her intolerance in human beings (She is a spirit world entity and not a mortal. Goes hand in hand I think.) he easily tricked Allie in the form of her high school crush , and had her nearly ambushed by demons of the dragon's growing brigade. Later, Alicia left to return to the spirit world to further her magic studies and to recover the true art of combat .

She was glad to return to the mother she only just met before returning to the land of new beginnings . (Lisa Viscado was supposedly Alicia's reincarnate . Aiden and she are on hot and cold terms. He, with his training and obsessions; she with her band and tours, he may only have time with her if he follows her to every concert! That would be kind of crazy though..)

/

Shoji let his head rest on the topic of living deity versus demons..

Well, undead aside, Roko had a physical form, she hated it since the embodiment was by Red X's decision to let her thrive . After freeing herself from his body , she had her own plan to be made mortal, to be freed once and for all before Roku's plan took hold of her present state for good.

Aaron had been there with his appropriate staff. Shoji had monitored a vast majority as the head of the mondo- mega corp - company, and was it's directing voice of reason. He liked tp be the center of attention in his own way, sometimes. Perks of the business world?

Takahara turned from his imagination running to the past without him, to a set- up that would geek any sci-fi fan to their shangri- la and back again.

The tall, watery vessel holding the girl inside that dim- glowing tube, more so tomb by preference, had the cat on edge even at a safe distance.

Inside, Roko was the guinea pig as planned. She was comatose the while, even as the alchemaeic process had been set and ready to unfold as never in history before .

Bubbling inside the vat , only moments had passed the room's inhabitants by.

Soft light soon breached the walls, then brighter, as every crack soon had the professors with top of the line goggles out and at the ready to prevent them from going blind as bats*. (Batman or Bruce Wayne! You decide if that is a fun pun to try out? Bruce also works in a field with machines that could messwith ears, eyes, appendages, the no- kill policy is a bit off for someone working with the peace brigade..sigh..just goes to show that the Batman was a legend ofthe very mind of man. No more babbling! Back to this arc! : 3 (cat face).

The film- contained jar was collectively starting to break at the seams with that-

"The charge is too much for the machine to handle! She'll end up a mass of particles if we-

"Raise the dial. Don't let her wish end up for nothing! Set the power to max! DO IT!" Vee barked as he saw the opportunity at hand.

That beam would burst to seperate. He had seen it while Rokuro's alter self had been created by the sasme craft.

This was **_not_** a failure! They were too close to lose control here !

"Aaron! Up the pressure! We must contain that energy before it reaches it's fullest capacity! This is clearly not all of it!"

The cat placed on his goggles tighter to squeeze his noggin from losing consciousness , the beam was much more dangerous that a little precaution they had taken into consideration. Brain damage was not going down on this kitty's watch!

"Ready! **Now!"** The light intensified to wave and whirl into impressive tendrils. Some of the staff had wet themselves by the phenomenon. They were under a code of secrecy and could lose their licences if EVER they breathed a word to the public or third pary- competitors.

The clash of glass, liquid from the vat, and the sizzle of sparking technology had the staff panicing to escape the shattered experiment's climatic -

"Here! I se!-

 **"Yyyaaa!"** The tendrils were still moving! Roko had collapsed; the place was falling to shambles..the moving body attached to those ropes...was that of...a child!

"Takahara! _Shut_ it **_down!-_**

The cat thought his goggles would do more damage if he missed the opportunity to witness this classic scenario. His sigh* was the example of a 'waiting ', handsome professor who would have his lab torn to bits by an explosion.) In real time, that meant day- dreaming was worth this mess after all.

He gripped the closest safety bar- all in regards of the small rail to the steps for the men and woman scientists to clamber round for protection.

In that moment, Shoji's magic deflected the rest of the violent debris. His staff had worked too hard to fail. His panting harder just meant he had to try hrder as well ...The pressure reached it's max as the staff led themselves tocover their heads. He could rewrite their memories later. This was going to happen...and...

"Too late! We are in for a talking to, from...damn...-

Ayane was going to kick the cat's excuse this time to the curb...Sayonara...-

 _ ***KABOOM!***_

The crash and barreling over of equiptment had the staff cower even at the height of their superiour break- through.

The vase of a flower held not one teen, no, it held a young figure as Roko had gone rogue down the hall, out of sight from the cat's wary eyes of a daemon entity. The scientific cowards had let her go. She was bearing her fangs in vain if -

The girl in her light aura seemed to have a touch of sorrow in her eyes..

A now quieted Vee automatically felt sorry as he had for Allie during their partner ship.. She was calling out, though not by a normal voice.

"Telepathy...oh boy.." Aaron had known Roko's darkness by her impressive passion to play the villain in essence . Yet this girl mirrored nothing of Roko or her red eyes . White as Hakuro's presence, it was truly a born counter self of the daemon selves' hidden light '.

She was by first glance, a second Hakuro in the feminine form. Not born by Alicia of her already bound existance, yet as her own entity by another , pure namethe group had yet to discover.

"A princess.." One staff assistant gaped, while two other professors hovered around the dog - right..after the explosion had died down. Their boss's bunker could hold a little noise. It was built to hide secrets . To house the recreation...of..a child cradled by light and much more...

"An Ethereal, a living life born from a monster, housing what though? " Shoji whispered under his breath before his knees started to bend. Then walking towards the child, he attempted to ask her all alone.

Aaron had to follow - the supernatural and things unexplained were why he had been brought here by the con- cat.

"Broc, go find Roko." Shoji's timing had the Doc of unreal critters fidget.

He replied again to the traumatized white- coat.

"She's not right in the head and we can't let her go until she's back with us. " Shoji spoke in a deep voice for the alt- doctor of medicine to run off quickly by.

"I'll do what I can..but...I think she's going to find her way back-

"Just go after her!" Takahara commanded this as if his word was not to be questioned twice. His eyes were as Vee's shade. Inhuman and plenty distraught as the entire lab's crew in this desheveled underground.

"Ok, then don't make a bigger mess of the place while I'm gone. Here that , lab-rat?" Aaron huffed as he was allowed to judge his old ally. And as an ally to their past and present circumstance, he thought the cat was equally as obsessed wth breaking code off and on the earthen sphere! Aarton left to stumble out of the door , up a still actively running elevator, then to hide amongst the rest of the cat's business partners...Ayane had nothing to see here.

Brocton scurried off as the light of the moon hovered overhead. Roko was no prize to be lost. She was a ticking, time bomb of sheer trouble- enough to break the city and crack* it like an egg into pieces.

/

Under the floorboards of Takahara Corp;

Shoji just shrugged as he shuffled by broken shards of their equiptment to see..her.

The youthful child was as fragile as the glassy fixtures that littered the floor, which also trapped her from going around the rubble to leave the room.

Had Roku done this in his past failing as well? Had Hakuro been harmed far worse than the stories depicted? ..by the tug in his very existance to remain in tha painful place...did he lose some stretch of hope in anyone coming to his rescue?

"Hey..." Takahara had to try . He had to see if fear tactics were not the only way- the cowards way perhaps. He had a kid some place after Ronnie had broken his heart. Cici had been no better as a charge. She only listened to Greg and her mother. Catherine was a diva after all. Alicia was a good saint to the sect. They needed that reminder in Lisa Viscado no longer, he prayed...that she would be left to never return to that cult..

Lori would always be dear to him, even as Ayane held her spirit soundly, close to her very awakening she tried not to startle the pup with her very pity.

This child needed a guide...a ..guardian as with Richard? Could he do this away frolm the ones to want her locked up with all sorts of questions? Human or god, they had goals and needs . It terrified Shoji already, even as the little girl with snow white hair, eyes, lashes, and pale skin , did not have a piece of clothing! Holy gods of legend!

She was immediately tossed a lab coat over her bare body. He was not looking at her. She was already an object of attention to the scientific minds of Takahara Corp. This was what he had to respect...

"A...a..A..gg..." She tried to say something . This girl was not mute. She was trying to-

"A..ag..a...th..Agatha!" The girl attempted again with a voice sweeter than necter of the greatest bounty - only second to the heavenly trees of lore.. This child was semi-created by a man's craft, to be left in the body of a seemingly normal youth. She was a deity by her powerful aura. He could feel it in waves! This had to be impossible...

"Agatha..is that your name?" Shoji felt as if he were acting less as an equal. Then let Takahara act a teacher, a protector! He had to learn her true reason for coming to the world, and now!

/

Ava saw where the crew's destination would end. Aneiu was not there last sop to make, nor while Ami had a fever running as high as their wintery sleigh.

The village in which the snow covered group motioned towards was over a ravine that alloed only a soft afterglow of lamp light to reach their sights from below. Up on high however, Tellervo had only to see that the deer made a quiet, smooth landing as any other buck could.

She returned to her dress of a maiden of the village further of her homeland in Sweden. This was not strange to the teens at all as they huddled to mae their feet towards a secluded row of cobble roads, to find a crossroads where their rest stop would reveal itself.

The cold snow had not fallen yet over this strip of land. It was still melting and freezing until the night later on, when a storm been predicted to hit the area in a many droves of ice and sleet. The people really knew to prepare for a long winter.

The very town's shoppes were shut up tight. The windows and doors were latched. Not breathe even an ounce of the lady winter's frigid impression could be held over their village tonight.

Ami was out cold herself, though remembered how man days until their 'cali- christmas' in San Fran...

"We missed it...the snow..nn-...* .cough!*..Grampa..cough!.unh..Wayne..." Ami whimpered to herself in a delusional voice. Colds brought out a person in ..not the fondest light Aiden could recall by his sister's experiences. She had had a more docile nature then, during spells of seasonal viruses, yet only a few times in her entire life. Though Amelia's aid was not what the group lacked currently, her maic was strong in times they lacked the proper know- how to advance into the wilds. They had to fight, bare fisted to reach a pack of wolves, ones whom the guardians praised more highly than their own kin!

"Hang tight , Amy. " Aiden let his sister's foggy gaze fall still with her eye lids, he only brushed her ebony locks back to see into her sickly, blue orbs. She was fading. He had promisd to take care of everyone..Ann was taking hit points. The rest did seem bleak. They had to keep walking, to trust that Tellervo meant for Ava's wish to be granted.

The moon on high led over across the cloudy fog. The earth stilled by it's presence, as did a certain princess of the snowy barrens.

Ava could not look away. Her head was lighter than air . She saw through that massive crystal ball in the sky, _his_ eye!

"No..." Her eyes lightened up with misted sights. Surely, her body had weakened again. She was not ...what was this feeling?

She hugged the small amulet Lizzette had entrusted the child with. Her eyes could not focus as her mind had gone off within the storm's very central peak. This was a vision. She was no snow princess!..But..they had all believed her!..How was-

"We will be arriving soon. None of you dare to look back on this bewitching of nights. " Tellervo warned the teens and guardian ' ghosts' of the towne moon's , full power over weary travellers.

It was a super powerful drive that Ava felt deep within her bones, she could only hope to understand her fate with each gasp.

She was not Reia. Her heart belonged..to the child of the _sun..Sol_ ..

 _ **~Where** must I_ **go** _to him?~_ Her eyes became clouded by this desire to flee up to the air. Her feet light as sharp icy blasts from their beginning, the face- off had her all- powerful for another reason ...

The voice she trusted, she believed this was fate. It was only a ruse by a very, impatient and greed - prone deity. Ava Marie would learn from Little Red Riding hood's tale soon enough. Voices all of a sudden, did not simply appear.A voice in the back of her paranoid sense of standing, where she had believed herself sane..this was not thesame emotion. Her heart beat loudest in her poor ears for a 'why' to this rediculous mission!

She was being tugged into the direction of a much larger trap..Ava walked gingerly on that broken 'field of vision' ,her movements stayed frozen in time. She had a place to be,yet where? What else had she to accomplish so blindly to leave her!-

 _~Your voice belongs to Mani, the moon in which all beasts_ _shall_ bow _before. You are not_ as _thee snowy priestess, Reia. You, are_ _a **Universal** member to be honoured...come hither my child! Flee your shell and come to_ _us!~_

The voice had her by it's beck and call. Ava's eyes dimmed from the light of her journey.

Hati's voice of a blood thirsty kind bore through the whispering one that Ava entranced from the start.

 _~Come to me, my beautiful moon bride! Together, you and I shall erase all of the sky you know, from existance!~_

/

This is a cliffy. I had to end it here for this chapter! Ten minutes is no time to try thirty minute paragraphs! Ava is being brainwashed by a waiting 'Fenrir's son into tearing dwn the world's restrictions on her rites as a royal. She secretly; though not unbeknownst to the cats, has a fear of moving forwards as Reia's own Chosen princess. Fenrir; or Hati by reputation, stole both Odin's and his dead father's names to fool the council of high- spirit officials.

Now, Ava is in danger of becoming a victim of this imposter's plans, thus far with the aid of a serious doppleganger of the princess working her ways in secret against Ava's rescuers. She still is keeping a low enough profile after discovering Hati as not Fenrir, but his last born child whom loaths the good of the white wolf Aneiu.

He will stop at nothing to take what he wishes, in order to have the moon submissive, instead of simply swallowed whole( in norse mythology, Hati chases ; with a second brother the sun and moon- Sol and Mani, the sun and moon. ) The myth describes the rising and setting of the sun and moon, eclipse,( I am not cetain), yet this is not unheard of in creation aspects of myths. Not world- wide in the least. Such as concepts and I could go into deeper territory over...though.. Not right this second!

Aiden's leg is going to itch a while all while the teens finally decide if they are ready to listen to the wolf Aneiu from under a very , full moon.

Ami is sick in bed by her powers of a solar spectacle near to zero on a scale of one , to ten.

Ann is holding out as best she can fpr her brother's sake. He does not understand the implications of what the spirit of the far- off past intent to start on their soils.

Will war break out and make a name for the chosen heroes? Or, will Hati; the wolf which controls the moon's rise be victorious in keeping his promise to this 'Mani' goddess or deity?

Find out in chapter seven of ;New Gen, New Destinations. Read on to find out! Stay curious!


	7. Chapter 7

Teen Titans:New Generations; Arc Restart- New Destinations; Chapter 7: What Is A Hero? Bleak Winter Snowy Huntress on the Mountain Ridge Takes Forth her Aim.

/

This entire title sounds depressing...winter on this side of the globe! Anyway, the story is heating up long enough todive into the fate of our very heroes, to the 'bitter' , cold end. Pun intended. There was also a flashback from the experimental procedure in part two of These New Years on Roko's body and spirit.

Shoji had been bashed sideways , though Slade was said to have had been contacted by Kay in a lab- setting. He must have been watching from afar. So much for staying out of the interdimensional business affairs of dragons and demons.

Aaron was sent to run after Roko; who had gone from the building to locate Roku in the flesh. In part tweo, she becomes hs little helper. Determined to fight with one last try, she implies to Aaron and Shoji tnat her very 'demons' might be able to be pulled from her very bones- only if the curse on her very spirit, does not backfire by Roku's influence.

A creation called Agatha is found lying on the floor among debris and shattered glass. Shoji has not spoken a word to the Titans, nor his own kin about the scientist's discovery. Roko's only good she held; manifested just as Roku and his son's aspects, a girl just as how young Hakuro- whom had become a part of prince Richard Ainsley's life ntil the great fall. (To the Future arc. Also Eternal Tommorow).

However, Hakuro originally 'existed' as a vassal to Aleiah or 'A' of the Ethereal Realm of spirit. He openly now claims that Lord Roku forced his son during a process of alchemeic crafting- to drag the light child from his 'ceramony of rites'. (Hakuro; as his age of a youthful sort described in my Eternal Tommorow arc, was being branded as a powerful official for his birth. Yet losing all of that had him also harmed by Roku to lose his sight. It was later healed by powerful magic, though for a long time he blamed himself for Rokuro's boy he could not save as an all- powerful spirit . ) He had amnesia it looked like into Eternal Tommorow, until the Totans found that Hakuro was just in shock. He was a part of the powers of his counter- being.

The being was Rokuro as a fully- tainted being with dark wings, long hair as a sheen to raven wings, and he held only despair and anguish over what he was by his father's actions. (To The Future arc . That was why Arianna in the past shot Rokuro with an arrow to prevent the transformation. The light of Hakuro was able to stall the dark of the second self the king had created inside his son.

Hakuro had been taken from his one world by his pity over the teen son's situation. He holds a sense of detatchment that even the officials feel wary over. His world is secluded insideca dimension not shared by his so- called mother/creator Aleiah of space- time. He has broken from all but Tsani ; the opposite of her brother figure, a princess of the Eternal and Ethereal rites by A's call. She keeps her brother's emotions at bay by reminding him that there is hope. She can only speak directly by 'mind speak.' A sort of coded telepathy between the spirit worlders' and their population of beings. The ancient is a language unknown by the newest - created spirit of the imagination. The oldest deity and their relics know the tongue. That means that Bao Shi, A, Hecate, Kaien's other reincarnate of a greek deity, Alice of the Ethereal world, Dragon Earth; a keeper of ancient secrets held by the earthen sect of the spirit west, Ravenna Asterion; whom has an older reincarnate and a new one, Mort from Aaron's London hide away, Isis, who has a foot in the door by any action she's found or hears from through the grape vine, and lastly, the Eternal lord Destiny.

There are more including Min as Jin Mae's possessor. She has a sight that is not blind to the illusion that is 'living.' Her aspect is the spirit of a Lynx. They are said in old shamanism to be masters of certain knowledge as noted of Min in 'These new years part one. I would have to review it to explain.

A'finally forgave her missing heir Hakuro, though the other spirit officials which protect A' are still uncertain if Hakuro will not reveal a side influenced by the grief that was of Richard Ainsley's undying, tainted existance . He was trapped - as in Eternal Tommorow and To The Future , as well as These New Year arcs. So , Aiden took to trying to still the hatred that Hakuro had for the outside world . He thought that the Ethereal teen wasjust afraid and worried that he'd not been doing the right thing by his allies. Though Hakuro did warn Aiden before the power of the golden dragon ahd activated, (Aiden was granted the sword which contained the relic's magic and strength. )

Ava, Ami , the guardians and the teen's parents believe that the resolve Aiden has to use the blade is not enough to convince that he can control it. Roku almost convinced Aiden to remake his painful reality in order to let the dragon into the heroes' world. A sort of loop hole for his condition ( by Lori Ainsley before her death in the past. ) A goodbye curse is certainly not a kiss. Shows what she thought of their 'matrimony...'

Alicia's spirit Alice; of the Ethereal world, struck a dagger into Roku's plans before anyone had let Aiden succumb to the turning by the dark dragon's hand.

Ava was ok with leaving her brother to discover his life again from the top, though in her mind..she missed out on a lost opportunity to see her siblings grow. She also misses being her old self before the disaster with the dragon. Isa had kept in contact, back before Hati's decision to block all outside involvement of the other realms.

Ava was left in her tower, practically refused any chance to see her citizens without her consultant's permission, and was taken advantage of by the followers of this new imposter- which she found was actually a fallen deity bent on stealing the princess's throne. The spirit council was rejected entry long enough to stand neutral until an actual outbreak hit the alps. ( Not alps. Bit more siberian than the late ' scandinavian demon wolf.) '

Ava fled once one did, though the council never had come in time to free the citizens of the newly - formed Eternal, Snowy Barrens.

Ava left with aide by Tsani of the Eternal and Celestial order. She and the airy princess found a portal whichtook them to meet with the Titans and new generation heroes. She had them decide on he plan- though Ami's spirit deity protector Amaterasu sent the last group into the past of another world of Spirit proportions. Ami was ok with the idea then, now, she is sick and afraid to stay in their frozen tundra for the rest of the team's journey.

So, back- track no longer! Aneiu is coming to meet the heroes soon. She has the power to open a void into the Barrens. Then, Ava might finally be ready to confront the son of Fenrir. Little do the teens and Titans know, the wolf has their scent. He has infiltrated their ranks and will stop at nothing to have what he desires .

The moon as his prize, Ava's very freedom is at risk along with the peace of that frozen 'eternity. '

Chapter seven has only...now! Enjoy the exciting conclusion...

/

Ava was not all herself for the day that the team had to ride out the storm. It blew over rooftops, brick houses , and wooden fences were hopelessly burried as those whom dared venture until the storm had laid it's waste huddled to stay put.

"I wanna go...cough!*..ng...home.." Ami had a fever that was caused by the plane they'd been in, without sunlight.

Her solar spark had been burning, though it hurt to try and brave the wilderness without a light to guide her energies.

Ann used her techniques to draw the pain to dim it. Yet knowing that Aiden was still torn over their predicament, she only believed the stability of this illness to be better than ...

~We'll be ok.~ She meditated with a sweating forehead. Her palms ached to set a fire going in the hearth. Aiden could by his ability of a half Tamaranian child. Yet she refused. Her mother never used those powers anything other than self- defense.

"Ann, sorry...your kid brother is asking. " As much as the trip had created some strain, the two ; Damian Wayne and Anna Grayson had made ammends to get past the craziness of their quest.

"Sure. He needs a sick sister to punch some..sense..cough! ...Cough!*..Sen...-

The ebony male looked concered for the first time she'd known of the sidekick. "You ok? Really?" He asked, whether a reprimand or not, she didn't listen.

"Yep, still...foggy, but sane.." She mentioned Ami's odd drawl of sickly individuals with stuffed nasal passages. That poor brain was taking a vacation. Feeling her temple for the end of her session of meditation, Ann made her breath quiet enough to still her senses.

"Thanks ." She passed a dazed Damian, who had always believed the teen only capable of insulting him, before their truce . His mouth wouldnot move to answer right away, unti he studdered barely to reply .

"You're...w-we..lcome..?" It was not as if she cared that he'd tried to fix in his speech. He was glad in some way that she did feel the sincerity of their pact. Dami had worried that those cats had broken their's. Then he knew.

"They're _your_ family." She waved back before covering her lips with a yawn. "Will do." Those words had that strong- sense of the Titans' leader crack a grin. Not a real one, he had a lot to look forward to on this 'quest.' So far they were miserable, cold, lost, hungry though full tonight, and confused by which way would take the shortest on their route home.

" I want to see my family also, you had better be less cruel to your's right here." He whispered this under his breath.

 _"Batman_ still doesn't know where we are . The Justice league is as grounded as we are in this rpg world." The boy retired to go and find the dogs and rebel experts - which had him uneasy by their motives.

 **Henry Vanderbilt:** A rabbit - wizard? What was his alibi? Did he have someone he was working for , away and out of the group's current reach?

 **Glen Meyers:** A rebel , big brother, and smithy rolled into one. He claimed he was a frost...giant? Giants were not real in the human world. Not as they seemed here with the lady of the wood , Tellervo she called herself..as a goddess..-

Then of course..

 **Skadi:** A deity of the mountains, treacherous as the cliffsides of this frozen wilderness. She had a part to add into this. And to not forget , lastly...

"What is this _Tellervo_ character?" Silently he asked himself the question again. A mysterious maiden with supernatural powers. Was that her role around the heroes? Aiden when lost with Ava in the mountains, had even seen her as a more natural form of her aspect over the forest. She said that Skadi was her family to the north, and her enemy...

The allusive **_Aneiu-_** the she-wolf nonesense...

"What 'wolves' can do more of than we humans can? " A wolf was their way into another world that green garbed lady had said. And immortals? Gods, hah!..This Tellervo person sounded like a-

"Damian!" He lifted his eyes to meet the flustered Zatanna with her hair under the pressure of a frosty winter's static cling.

"Aiden's not here.."

A low, dog's growl set off alarms as Damian Wayne bat Kaien from his right shoulder.

~How many times be this tomfoolery! He's risking his brain outta this hut's per'tection! Someone grab my ansty- pants nephew by theh' ears and go after the kid!~

Kaien was livid. He dashed as a flash of spit- fire towards the exit of the inn's only door. Outside was white as a new world erased from existance. Lone, full of possible outcomes, survival stood for those whom knew that no law existed here.

Get out, get to the summit, now...it was to locate a missing member of their troupe. Two ; counting Ava , who Aiden had gone to search for..

~He has no idea what running means, not when you do it on a whim..dumb kid..~Damian snort by how reckless the former Titan's children were.

A brute; **Ann Grayson.**

The brains - but a brat; **Amy Grayson.**

"Clueless; also left **Aiden,** but not this mysterious older sister. No wonder his sister Ava's not sure what to do next! She decides for incompetent..." He gasped and held his breath once a shrill answer had left the snide comment to be caught red-handed Or white gloved by all the flakes still pounding down.

"What was that ! _Dami?"_

He shook his head and followed the animal spirit Kaien outside into the falling snow. He had to sty put though and left to head after Zan's voice. I he ran off, that would mean hypocrisy by a poor choice of words to meet his actions. He was smarter than that dumb blonde.

"Nothing!" He shouted back to his partner as his thumping chest bundled back into the hut for warmth. "Aiden just likes to run away, a lot-

"Not for us to tell him. He has a father-

"Who's all the way in another _dimension!...What_ are we gong to do if he never finds us!" Dami shivered,covering his arms with his thick woolen- knit mitts. He did not want to accomplish more than they were assigned to.

"Once we catch up to them, someway, I don't know how, then I'll believe that we ever travelled into another dimension for our own sakes! " He ran off to alert Verra as Kaien had instructed. Zan stood over by an ailing Ann and Ami with her hands quite full. Why did stubborness have to exist in millions of universes when logical answers..were long forgotten?

She dipped her head to look , reflecting, thinking..her head hurt, that was until Glen and Tellervo entered the doorway escourted by Henry to not run away as a rabbit.

"Aiden has gone after Ava..first she disappears, n-

~This is the work of dark magic. ~ The magical bunny- boy nod to his side kick Meyers. Telkervo stepped forth and spoke for the rest to note .

"If we lose sight of the sun and moon now, this world and your own will fade into an eternal night . You must recover the princess before there s no one to staop his vengence!" Her eyes begged for the young Titan to act. Ami and Ann could not-

"I...can main..ta..tain..enough ..." A solar blast had Ann able enough to walk. A second flsh had her picking up her weapon with a line across her lips. She did not have enough magic in her aura by the phoenix to heal Amelia. Her sister would be starved of the light she...-

~I do know a witch that might help us...?~ Henry raised a gloved hand to interject.

Ann looked into his sights with her wits about her He could throw them off balance if his intent was not golden. How could they trust the rat- spy of an outside party , with her young sibling's life?

~Hel, she has the ability to quell the living and dying. Amelia could survive this tundra, only if she preceeds to meet the Lady of the Norse Underworld..with a cool head-

 **"Not...safe!"** Ann growled back as if the rabbit were insulting her family. Her canines had it out for rabbit stew if he so much as had a hair of her kid sis's pony-tail out of place!

"That spells death and looks to me like you'll abandon her and us, once things don't work out for YOU!" Her voice rose to have the mage sigh* by her brawn over brains. He knew an answer was there. The risk would be halved if they did suceed in saving the young child's life. Risk over the reward, yet her fear held them back with aiden's worry . Both were unsuitable to lead where Ava could fail by the enemy's hand.

~And if no other ideas are as secondary, then what do you presume might happen if she stays put? ~ He asked Ann; who's front of a warrior fell to shatter , by those words she despised being uttered to shake her world apart.

'What if, Ami _doesn't_ make it ?'

"She.." Ann tried to protest. "She's not strong enough in this condition to make it to higher altitudes!-

~We would be by the base of our enemy's castle! Ava's world lies in - between the boudaries of life and death!~ Henry exclaimed for the red head to sit and listen.

~We have only that, or bury her in a land where she shall continue to exist in unrest. You won't want that of your sister, so please. Let me show you what I am capable of handling. That little brat had my stomache in knots by her 'remarks..' The least I can do is show her that I am a genuine-

~Faire child. That is why you transform from familiar to student without a care.~ Tellervo hit the nail where it had landed to leave the group quiet a moment.

Glen thought deeply over the matter of trusting a spy, then nod with a reluctant gaze falling towards his old partner.

Henry knew...Henry was in disguise for that entire while to leave the troupe empty handed. Hel was an aspect of the Crone. The dying moon as it shortened in the time it had over the night sky, he was a go- between for this underworld deity.

Glen had only been watching for Skadi's nature to be revealed as one whom opposed her rule. He was a rebel. Henry, was a deserter by his race and origin of a trickster being...

The replacement of the original boy wonder's stood stiff in another place , far from his original location. Verra had not been found in time, and the misted fog was making it difficult to navigate through the town blanketed in snow.

Damian had to dig his way towards the exit on foot. His boots were of beast and the crunch of brittle ice chipped by frost. While his palms were icy, numb, and burning closer towards frostbiten conditions. He was starting to want Jump city back on his radar..not Gotham with it's after- December bliss and dreary atmosphere.

"Z-Zan..c-can..s-tstay*...I...w-will...g..g-go a-after...A-a-aiden..." He panted and hoped that the hunch of Tellervo's wolf posse was a real one. That would..shorten his...-

A whoosh of a brisk wind hit the boy as it twirled him to turn from the town. Spirited away. Then Ava and that bratty blonde must have also!-

There, in the wonderous nowhere of a tundra capped with ice and sleet, an aurora spread across the sky in a brilliant design of blue and green .

The one to becon the teen to pick up his feet, was a wolf he had doubted ever being a real creation.

/

~Aneiu. Then you are not a dream...you..are a real _wolf!~_

She nod with her brilliant blue eyes and phantom features enough to convince the child otherwise.

~Turn your head not away from the distance. You have come to us with much to tell. The journey is far to dangerous without a compass. The crossroads have lead you before death, as wll as from it-

"Te...Tellervo?" She cocked her head once his speak had died by her ability to allow a human it's use.

~Follow the lights. I will be waiting.~

The flurry of anxious tension built up to cause the Titan's blood to pump. He felt as if he too could dash as quickly through the air as Tellervo's deer.

 _~Wh-Whoa!~_ The last place to land was where a fresh grove of thuja pine had been outside of the village. In that central area where the group had been rescued..had..he jumped at warp speed? Was this supposed to happen right away?

Aneiu sat on her haunches and looked to a deserted sky. She was waiting for the arrival of a second member to her pack. Her mate and in- command chief , Anius, the wolf lord of shadow hues. Damian was about to discover that opposites attracted quite well on this spirit plane. Even polar opposites from far, far off into the clouded world of frost had a way to communicate as respectfully as the were granted to. Dominion. It wasnot neccessary . The protectors were chosen for all things to be understood and held dear.

Deer, trees of all ages, rock and mountain cliffs, the river and the sea...the sea frozen over with ice...

And the white wolf whom shared the elemental flow if time with those forces. A relic of the Aurora's power.

A chemical balance of good and prosperous growth.

A true living totem.

He was in awe by how, she looked a ghost of an albino wolf from earth. A real..spectre who he could see visibly..

Aiden had not met this creature yet. Ava knew the character from her parent Reia's past and as her present role to this world.

~Why am I able to communicate with you? ~A confused Damian suddenly heard himself ask.

She turned to the child politely and answered with a low voice of an aging woman.

~My brethren know of the fate which has befallen you **'heroes'.** I knew once of heroes who fought a deadly dragon. One that rejected the gifts handed by his fortuitous fate, even as he scorned others, he was always alone. We of the Northern Lights, we stand as a tribe of many. ~She brought her head to rise and dip.A wolven howl escaped her throat to send the teen into a frenzy of senstations. He saw visions as she sung. This wasno ordinary totemic figure. She was a living idol which looked over the lands of her creation.

He had come back to his body after catching glimpses of her history with a beast. One that, had once been troubled though honest...The red monster the Titans had fought..was tat cute little kid from the beginning of Sumerian rule? Was that the way she wanted Damian to grasp her knowledge as? Facts? Fiction? He ..had killed people...Damian swore never to act as the grandson of Ra's ..had been difficult then for someone like Dick Grayson to fight off the monster all by himself ..

~Then I was wrong. This is magic, powerful enough to have me believe in you. I thought it was a fantasy that..wasn't _supposed_ to exist-

~We entities believe the same of you mortals. As long as balanced lives are held sacred, as threads are entwined where they belong, a story cannot end. ~

~Cryptic...I don't understand..but..You, you are Aneiu the white wolf. Tellervo and the others were looking for you to help us. I don't even know how to contact Earth at this rate..~ The boy shivered a bit in his gear and did not look away as he'd promised..

Aneiu had stopped her signal- howl once she'd replied her truth to the man of a seperate 'spirit in shadow'. man calked it was dying to be rejoined with the cycle of all things man ad interwoven in his story. She just, watched for a day of consequences. Humans had created her by the dreaming of elders and wise souls. She was the embodiment of equal measure in every breadth of life.

Anius was her secondary aspect in a way, her exact opposite. He was a warrior and tactician who protected the land from invading demon and creatures who upset the flow of their void.

This boy held no harm as long as he respected the wolf- clan leader's wish to be at a peace .

Even when terribly dangerous roads were being chased by his companions, they still had eyes and ears to see past the illusion in their way.

'Bear' would not be there to hear her words. It was...a complicated history of the ancient rites of wise- beings. Bear as Introspection was never present long enough to discuss the present. She slept within her den and did not like to be disturbed. Yet she was always aware of the balance. Never more than she could devour, never a sloth despite her laziness. A very borderline creature of the many totems that laid themselves for humans to gladly search the world over for. Then bear would never be found, you had to let her dream in you...

~A totem is what shall give you clearance through this mist. You are still searching, hurting and knowing of the dangers that will expose themselves in time .~ Aneiu saw right through Damian's defense. He smiled and stood up tall enough again to thank the mysterious spirit on his own.

~I want to help Ava and the kids..my, temporary team mates.~ He said as if afraid to admit how close they were in this world , even with the arguements daily.. Ami was clutching Henry as she had to that cat 'Vee' in the beginning. Aiden and Dami fought over a hunk of bread! Were they ten? Why was this world so innocently held as fragile...as those bonds Aneiu maybe mentioned...

Ann and Glen had been ok butting in to Ava's war strategy meetings..and, Zan..was trying to keep Dami as calm as..he couldn't keep himself...to be the same way she wanted.

~I'm sorry.~ He said with a bit of regret in his eyes unmasked. He would not shed tears, yet the idea felt a washed - over - sigh- of - relief if he had.

~There is someone who, I have to apologize to. She is my best friend and we wouldn't have gotten this far without her-

~Respect and love...You are only human, and that world is you beacon..as the aurora guides we spirit into a calm..then you may leave, only if I send a spirit Raven to help you cross over-

"Over..over? Am I _dead?_ Wait! I still don't know where to go!" He called out in the echoing fog for the wolf of that decorted world. Borealis...a great spirit to the Northern had caused him to...-

~Follow the lights! They shall guide you and your company to the world of the un- dying crone! There, a life must be left behind. You will know what to do soon...follow the _light!-_

With a jolt back into his body, the land was coated in a marvelous white . The raven spectre flew overhead in circles for the boy to join in returning to his team. Damian blinked and batted his face with a few pats to see if he were still among the living . He was visible and he knew what that feeling was again. A physical self..at least no over shadowing as Dik had had to go through with the monster- dragon..

"I won't give in!" He dragged his feet to stand. He had a mission! Damian was sitting off on the side lines far too long to count. His bones were aching with the cold of the near- death he had witnessed. He'd been spared, yet someone else would not be so lucky. Ami was going to be ok with that creature's prescibed lesson. He had the answer, finally! This world was magic, all of it! It was anything but a dream within his imagination as he had conclued, yetthast was all wrong. It was more real than the earth and life on it, itself. A new dimension created BY the beliefs of human minds alike ...A world of spirit and mystery...

/

Ami sneezed by her blood's temp dropping again. She shivered under her wollen and wintry covers as the team hauled her onto a caravan. Tellervo used her magic to keep the wind fro. destroying the child's sense of touch. Not only for Amelia Grayson, yet Ann had recovered enough to work her fire as a hearth burning, with Tellervo's life giving craft of temporary resistance from the elements .

Henry promised with his loyal heart that Ami would not perish here. Lady of the Under realms to the North, Hel, was possibly the only relic still able to cure the deed done on by the child's change in environments.

~Have her plenty warm-

~Do not jostle that equiptment, Glen! It will keep our deer fed and...oh...I do hope that she will understand the commitment these children have ch-

~Lady Hel is wise whilst blind .~ Glen watched beside Henry as the group readied for their break into the day's little light of winter.

Henry wrung his hands inside his wizard sleeves tokl keep warm. His breadth was visable and it felt like his old grove in the Isles where the bunny had been born to.

~I do hope that to be slightly certain. This sky scared the dickens out of my counter- self of a faire - being, all to quickly! It could drive hailing winds to topple the caravan's top clean off!~ His fear of losing their promise by a foul storm had Glen grin and actually chuckle by the flustered rabbit's demeanor.

He then covered his face to hold back a short laugh. Henry gaped, even worse was it to laugh in the face of danger without a well- though out plan! Glen was not holdi-

~Relax! The frost giant and elf in me is sure as ever that we have a chance of scalin' these cliffs. Hel will even have the cure, you know as well as I of her power over the living and dead ones?~ He spoke of old colonies like the Ravedn- Winged whom thrived by her protection and privelaged existance to them. Ava did not knoiw, though Glen was old enough to have recalled Reia's priestess power of the hidden Barrens. She was a chieftess which co- existed with Aneiu's clan and for the sake of upholding the equal balance...if Ava forgot this all entirely, would her presence not be required in a heart beat by the gods? The Eternal region was also influenced by Hel's framework. Aluehainyu was a being reincarnated like Christopher of Ava's to protect her status as a relic.

~Someone is pulling threads in that fabic...~Glen soon turned to the child Zan, whom had overheard to much.

"Balance..does that mean the law of this world? It reminds me of the Shamanistic practice of never taking more than-

~We know . You 'humans' abandoned your love of our wisdom to care greatly over survival, all to save your 'own' lives as ours.. died off..~ Henry frowned and crossed his arms over the.. old lesson lost.

He hated to think that he was in fact saving a human girl with goddess - gifts of a solar daughter to the east. How had she even been a close candidate for that relic? It made little to no sense at all.

~But you did it, you broke your vow to keep far from em.'~ Glen's wink over how Ami had ensnared the rabbit with her wits combined brought the faire kin to sigh and blush slightly.

~She was given her wisdom by those deity, yet she fears losing her ability to read us. We are to know that-

"Oh, but Ami is..really important to the guy who fought to save your officials, of that..other plane. " Zan brought up how Roku had been a terror to both spirit and earth for a long time. Dick as Robin and later had lasted enough to come to terms with the needy dragon's devious intentions to recreate his 'world' through his line. Raven Roth later explained that the influence would still continue to thrive if it were given the allowence over a person's a mind - control theme, Zan never spoke the name as soon as she had learnt of the reason as to why Aiden had been contacted by the lizard king. He had a father who had been inflicted so deeply that it had crossed into the new generation. Aiden had a hidden ability thanks to that act. He thankfully refused to go down without a fight, if anyone ever as so mentioned the monster in red and black.

"Aren't we all not seeing what has to be done first? Pointing fingers won't solve the problems unless we work together." She raised a finger to add. Glen and Henry had different thoughts on the topic of pesceful relations. It sounded short- lived as Glen just laughed like the ogre he seemed to the team.

~We have to hurry the cart along. Malady, you are to true yet..not all of the world is here as you think, not all so high n' mighty of bein' born . Human art and anything through the manifestation of the soul brought we spirit to life. Happy, more like waitin' to know where we end up after the outcome of civilization..big paradox. This isn't the life we chose. We all held destinies before we could walk of speak in tongues you human forgot how ta use. It exists, but tappin' into this world through mortal eyes, ya' have to see why Henry is hurtin by your presence. By the lil' one's though the most off. " He rubbed his neck and saw an understanding glance from sorceress of another world.

"I know spells and incantations through my father . We were judged for a long time by practicing as various acts instead of for our own beliefs..you will find that in every era. I have been through time and space, maybe once before going true hero."She paused and remembered her father..he was..a bit eccentric. At times he did brrd and contemplate inextiguishable truths. She was right there watching until her magic had hit a certain point in time to grow as powerful as his.

"You feel uneasy with earth and it's changes. But remember; your earth is the past lost of our's. A mirror's reflection of another plane we took for granted because...we chose to leave . To grow and forget what was important. I can only apologize on behalf with my heart intact. The human race..if it continues-

~We coud be left with a problem of havin' to close our doors. Well, the council could side with the head of some Univer-

~Glen! You numbskull! This is exactly why I propose the matter is left...my dear? We hold only contempt for the loss of our gifts in the past. You hold no burden to us. Yet the youth called Amelia baffles my thoughts to no end! She is entranced by the lessons of a goddess to the east! This deity is strange to know which way we are to turn, what her incarnate to a degree- even servant of earth is capable of exerting..she knows not the empty promise of powerful figures! They could string her deeper in towards this fate...she'll be as her sister, desperate to escape...I..wish no ill of her humanity..~ He looked tearful with his tissue stolen from a pocket in space.

Zan smiled by what that meant. Ami had a protector, a real guarding force in this jokester of a wizard. He was true to her needs now . There was no way he had to be lying, not with those many wet napkins!

~Well then?~ Henry soon disposed of his kerchief and a dozen to clean himself of the worry.

~Shall we shoe off as they say 'into the unknown?'~

Zan and Glen both head off after the magician of now few faults. He was ready to save the life of someone, he had never truly hated to begin with.

~I know how human in a sense of emotion, and kindness you are.~ Zan spoke their way as she stepped past the bespectacled being.

The gruff laugh of Glen shook the wizard youngster out of his slack- jawed awe.

~She be a master at ranglin' in a faire kin! You had better make ammends with the witch of dead- ends soon. Hel has it out for the transgressions. Save a soul , as well as yer own.~ With that reminder, Henry soon felt empowered to move, though was shaking regardless in his shoes..

Hel...was a bit of a wise critic. Under the earth she had the way of many seeking her aide in times of hardship.

~Even a rejected guardian spirit..familiar such as myself..~ Henry huffed while going out to load up the rest of the team into their vehicle .

Wherever this turned out to lead, he just wanted to hear that child's voice and know that he had not failed her...as in the past with his dear mistress.

Another story written of his shame and woe as a child to the magical world.

Henry took a deep breath, then made certain that his art would not fail his charge a second time.

/

Hati ground his teeth in a fit. He had his temples locked from the while by a certain ingrate trying to pry past..it's prison walls.

A migraine set in the time frae around when the wolf- brother had called to Ava. Anya had been a bit strange around her new king. He would right her stiffness later- right now..the brat Christoper..was giving the king of the Barrens..an excrutiating headache from the bowels...

 _~Gah!_ Your demends shall NOT be met! She is within my world! You ..have lost young half- blood! Release my skull's contents! Damned imbe!-

The round of thuds ; a tap onto the king's hall doorway of stone and steel, had the howl of the king ring out in such pain that the dopple had to ramm the wall aside.

~My sire! You are not well! Is it a threat by the ene!-

 _~no...~_ The king growled with a clenched, pointed set of fangs. No..it was...

~That boy within the king's pact I have learnt, is more than needed...~ She broke the groans of her leader with a few, hints from the travelling words of common folk.

~Just why this second!? I am not -

~He is an embodiment of that child; Sol of Mani's opposing force . That boy is in harmony with the Elemental sun.~

~He is **not** for you to harm!~ Chris echoed from within Hati's head. The droaning words of the nauseous devil- wolf soon resounded back into a ferocious , throaty yowl*.

Anya covered her ears and held her rumors at a distance while the teddy took his own medicine.

 **~I...Am** a KING! You are **_NOT_** to determine my law for you own use! Do I make myself clear?!~ Fenrir would be belly side up in fits if he ever saw his son act like a dimwit of a brat. Well, Hati wasan animal, give or take his moon devouring body...

Sweetly the dopple bowed into a curtsy . Tinitus or not, she had a job, and a beast to dethrone later.

~My leige, there is only to _act._ The girl at your request is headed right for our trap! You are very powerful and haved pulled the moon to meet ! She will see your reason and become yours. Her people, her power...that aura of an unborn goddess! I shant' fail in tempting her through those gates..yet the heroes...are also searching for her delusional - human brother. He tried to sway her in the opposite direction, sire. To have her _not_ come to you! How noble of her solar knight...He knows not that this was in fact the righteous way to be! A certain servant to the underworld's Lady Hel is also hoping to drain your powers...I only hope that you are prepared to fight...my king..?~

She was now left with a panting monster to growl in her direction. Lil would be pleased as pop that the sun- child had let loose his shackls if the dragon..if only. It was due to fate's loop hole that Anya had worn her oath to- day.

To a drooling mongrel with a lunar - dependency case...Wolves were such romantics for the goddess..why not mix things up a bit? Turn up the fire and roast this lord up and into action? Then her Sun would be in reach as thee newest dawn to turn this waste into a paradise of disbelief.

~When she...arrives..have her say good bye..to this old ..friend...~

Chris spoke through; partly in a daze, by Hati's allowence of his will to bid his princess this surrender of the boy's ...very life still beating.

~Ah...you finally concede...then we shall use that as a lure to bait her wandering eyes..~ The wolf clothed as a silver haired god grinned evily for the child Chris to gasp .

~No! I will _not_ harm her! You do not have my will! I SHALL NOT HARM MY **_PRINCESS!~_**

~A fit for the tot. Fun.~ The silver haired double of darkness from Ava's past smirked with a chuckle, her hand toyed with a strand from her locks of a dreary winter.

~No...no! _Ava!_ I will not let her run into your trickery! Mark me, monster! I _will_ expose your na!-

/

The world quieted with a gulp from Hati's throat. ~The boy is still now. Yet _do_ explain all of what you have discovered in such a short time?~ His cold glance her way had Anya shiver with her nerves rattling away to speak.

~Ye..yes! At once my Lord Hati! ..Oh, pardon...Fenrir...the gods are all- knowing only to this region of the sphere. The north is where the ancients lie. A wolf made contact...I am certain she will be ours to rip away her veil of _THAT_ continent!~ Her eyes were twinkling by the thought as they expressed with a dreamy sense of the king's victory- she had plans for her Lord that was...

Her contemplated such a feat; they already had an idea that Aneiu and her protectors would strike, eventually Ava would be as the war for the lady against a battalion of knights .

How would the impression of an ancient so-

~I will use the boy she loves as her vice. The very object to hold her from the truth I have interwoven inside this den of ice.~

Anya grinned again by how evilly he had hissed the last part.

~She will not be allowed to recall her heroes! I will make for certain..that my king's orders are followed out as planned. I also hve guards on the mountain to track those dogs of the Celestial and Spirit...That boy however..?~ She thought of the child Aiden and tried to decide over the timing. She could forcefully expose the dark energies left, or they could hold him as guilty for not accomplishing his one mission. To save his snowy- eyed sister from becoming the one to bring the Northern realm to it's knees. Not by choice, she was a withc in another life whom had refused the offer by lord Fenrir- the true dog had confront Aneiu and the Raven Winged that night.

~Your father would be proud. You have done what neither relic into past nor present could ever have to the moon! To ensnare it...you will see the fruits of our labour sire! I will not let her run from you this time...You gave to me a form in which to show my gratitude. ~

Bowing to one knee, Anya tried to impress the wolf- son with her loyalty of a monster's servant.

Lord (Fenrir) rose to have her realize that he understood . With a sweeping whoosh of his capelet, the daemon - half fallen god's child dispersed into a wintry blizzard of shards. He wanted to see from the highest peak. She would be waiting for a familiar face..

With a few adjustments of the son of Fenrir's appearance, Chris had been there, standing where the king intended to meet his chosen bride.

"Our love should in fact _BE_ Eternal. Your magic is the thread that binds, Princess _Mani._ ~ With a little shrug of his shouldered cloak to the side, the king set off to greet his darling at long last- only she would not be where her heroes might search. The domain of the death- crone's world had power over the Barrens by far. To sever the link in which Hati could become their prize, he had to act quickly.

~I will go and bring the barrier to expand..yet what source have I to _sacrifice_ such as my own power?~ He though while in Chris's form. The magic he had to control all whom lived withn the snowy front's territory was not sound enogh to keep them quiet, only if he exert all that excess energy to drive away his pursuers...

Cussing softly under his icy breath, the king thought. Ava was only going to attempt to meet that voice calling out to her. What would stop the walls from letting intruders past once she made it to her lord's side?

The original Mani was not feminine . Yet the twist in time's law allowed Hati to take charge , after he had stolen through the grand doors of both Universal AND Eternal sanctions.

She was changed from becoming a simple official , to a source of his new power.

No more in chasing after the fleeting, lunar god! He had the sun coming right behind to save her..oh! This plan would only have been best..if Odin had not been watching this prank of a damned grandson to Loki...

~My father was the outcast child of the trickster...I was scorned for an **eternity!~** He growled, then cleared his mind to set boundaries.

~The princess shall _not_ reject my offer a second time. I will also enjoy tormenting her solar - opposite...the fire bird's dog!~

Aiden had not been told by his sister of what her enemy to the Barrens knew. The false Odin or Chris , had pried into her thoughts to open up the pandora's box she held so tightly.

It was cracking further. She could will no more, unless that moon lept overhead to grant the girl of Reia's last request. Her kingdom was sorely lost to a real conqueror.

 _~Come_ to me ..I am waiting to start over if you will just, say, I Do...for an eternity of the barren's new _**will!~**_

He howled as to frighten his witless minions into knowing, that the son of the one to slaughter Odin by destiny, was back in charge to rule and foresee the northern sect's fate.

/

Aiden climbed up a steep cliff to reach a gorge, only in his dreams he could see in this reality. With a mopping amount of sweat over his brow and arms contained by mountains of furry covering, the teen rudged as deeply into the wilderness as he could go. He found his wound had; if not magically, finally healed.

Knowing the Ava had something she had been hiding from her brother this long, burned the blonde up until he was lit as a torch - up top the highest peak.

Aiden grunt after each shrug of cold had him shiver. He had to keep going. Tellervo had not said a word after he had proposed running out to save his sibling. She granted his body the ability to survive along a time of a few days. If he failed, his frostbitten body would not make it back to earth. The snoiwy top of this mountain would remain his grave .

~And I was starting to think this was a _good_ idea..~ He internally groaned as the slippery trekk had his body heaving for air.

The altitude could kill a normal was not normal. His toes melt the ice by Shiro and the Phoenix's power. It wasnot enough to cause a topple of snow to his death, yet Aiden knew how to reign in the magic he'd been entrusted with since this 'prophecy' had begun.

~I want to see her..to stop her from trying to do the impossible! So what if she knows magic? My sister is afraid as much as we all are! This place is a dangerous world to tread light onto!~

He grit his teeth and kept going.

~Ava..just..don't do anything to make your little brother worry! I am not giving up on this quest!~

With a shove of his heart in his throat up to the summit, the middle child of Nightwing and Starfire of Tamaran made a gasp out- not a cry,that he had a long, long way to go.

 _~Ava!_ Wait for me!~

He was obsessed however. Yet Tellervo had covered for the blonde to come this far. He did NOT want to go home empty handed. No one here was to be lost or forgotten.

~I'm coming Ava..Wait...don't run away anymore! Your brother will be the knight he promised...you are more human than you want to know of me saying...We are not going back without saving you first..~

The wind froze over to still as Aiden croached low into the snow..

He was being **hunted.** No sudden movements...

/

The scrunching crunch of fallen snow underneath boots had Aiden wishhimself covered already under a freezing blanket.

That was all up in smoke. The hunter was coming. He only had one shot. He had to bolt like before. On a plain mountain withput anywhere to hide...Aiden readied his words for Shiro and he to act as one.

~Shiro, I think we are being followed..I have to use the sword..Ava is out there and won't stop looking for her trail. I need your help, the sword ..please _answer!~_ His palms sweat as the mound of snow was his only blind spot for the pursuer to..hopefully avoid checking.

That would be a pipe dream. Clearly, he was not fitted with the gadgets Robin carried around his waist. Even his father would lec-

~I hear all you say! Be ready to fling towards our escape route! Shiro is ready to face the enemy!~

A _**shwing***_ of a high- flying arrow had the boy cringe in fear of the outcome. It had was a bait, Aiden had to turn his head to give away his spot..only then...-

A new arrow hit the mound, only to shatter into shivering icicles which caused Aiden to cough. He had to keep quiet.. yet he tossed his face into the snow to dim the fits. Pulling his skull out slowly and carefully, the sniffling yad stopped. Such as the ability to feel the grass from his melting- power. The fire bird would have to record that data right away.

The footfalls of the one coming closer after Aiden's goal, was not what at all he woud have expected. The young creature did not come out from the white stag with it's powerful guise did in fact step up to the plate. It crouched around the boy to camouflage him with it's pure, snowy white coat.

The antlers were as white as the frigid front, which hopefully would not be defined as the deer's outline of it's body to an unskilled hunter.

Yet as Aiden had seen the character from over head,it was the svouting party of a certain giantess from the caps of the farthest north of this plane.

~Lady Skadi, nothing to see. The brat must have run into a cliff! _Ha!~_ The ogre from the attack on Fendale had the blonde bit his lip over the insult.

 **~Never** let your eyes fool what cannot be seen, only felt through the senses you have dimmed, half _wit.~Her_ superior manner left the scout helper to scoff under his scarf.

~Yes ma'am. The hunt ain't then begun fer us?~ The second orc had a lot of nerve adding to the distraction as Skadi did as any powerful leader could- just to have her second party's cronies quit laughing in the mistress's presence.

 _~Frozen_ wastes _that be! Rise upon the one protected by the enemy to_ _thy brothers and sisters of thee_ _North! Stun the light as it hides from my **power!~**_

Her ability to manipulate the snow on the ground terrified Aiden and Shiro into hurdling away. As they exposed themselves, Aiden was flipped by the building tremors,then safely landed onto Shiro who was only moments from their last, escape passage.

The deep cliff held as much for the boy to scream over as it took Shiro all f his strength then to have them leap from the top, to the base of the summit.

Skadi was a masterful huntress only in winter. Without the Finnish Tellervo( I did say swedish but that was a mis- hap by my research . Bear is sacred to the Sami in which she hails. So even if Aneiu did mention the totem, let us see about the climatic turn out!)

~This pass is steep with rock and sleet beneath my hooves! You _must_ try to hold as tightly as you are ! I am going to take to the skies! Do _not_ let go!~ The voice of Shiro had Aiden gasp as they were enveloped by the mysterious stag's ability.

A white dragon of the serpentine sort took off as in the past. Aiden recalled Shiroas the light and golden eastern dragon inside of the monster...that king's trap. He had escaped only a few more feet,until the evil lord( Roku) , had seperated the two from making it to the surface .

~Shiro...you..still have my back?~ Aiden looked back behind with a short turn to see if the skii- wearing goddess could fly after. He was relieved by how there was no-

 _Arrows!_ They flew as far as the clouds could tower,making the dragon- self of Shiro have to dodge and push through the frigid atmosphere.

Aiden clung with a sense of desperation in his bones to the slim, winged being's mane. He had to slow her down. The sword could redirect light to bend it! That was _it!_

 _~Shiro!_ I want to know how low to the ground you can dive by her! Can you do that while I reflect her view?~ He did not give away the plan, Skadi was not deaf as those closer to the earth. She was tall enough to hear the muffled voices through the sky- drifts and pockets of air. Her enemy was not the boy. He was her newconnection's prey to be handed in..they just had to come close enough...-

A whoosh of air ruptured the giantess's concentration with a massive amount of velocity above her form.

The dragon dove, then let the boy..what was that blade in his hands!? It was..so bright!-

The light etched across the cover of white to rip past the deity's sights. She covered her head to shield her blue- silvery orbs from the blazing glare .

The sun? He had harnessed the **_sun?_** She had known only a smidge of the boy's capabilities from her employer...no! He must have not realised the boy's powers either! She had to run! That light...was blinding to be touched by! Her body...was melting by the flare of the sun's majesty!

Her cry was not enough as the wintery mist carried she and her crew to safety. Yet in truth, the deity had her skiis making powder fly by the distant ridges , while she made the enemy believe her as powerful as the norse gods of light and wonder.

This was _war...the_ **boy** was in her mind, **_Sol_** by description!

It was time to find an intel holder in the treacherous land, just to have the child stopped in his wandering tracks. Skadi was a queedn to the North. Her damnable prey, would not escape very far..he would perish under her wisdom of these woods.

~Scurry on , little one...I have yet to lose your scent as my next victim to these wintry days. You have no chance in reaching what you are destined to lose.~ Her grin was of a turning daemon. However, she was a giant. She coulddon a mask of a hero or villain without leaving a mark on her perfect record.

~These mountains bow to their _queen!_ Boy! Be prepared to face a great protector of these lands..you shant' find your destined revival here. I will make for certain to track, you **_down!~_**

/

So...ending to start anew- chapter that is! Long and arduous is their journey- just as my energiser bunny schematics, we will see the end in sight..eventually once our heroes finally encounter Hati asthe lying dog he is. So! Until thattime, Aiden will be making some sharp turns in the bend in discovering just where his elder sister has gone from existasnce. The wild world of the north is so perilous, that neither the Titans would have thought at all to send their kuds, had the two heroes been better, well- informed by a certain pup Vee.

Kaien is making ammends with a skeptically enclined Damian Wayne,while there is nothing the others can do but follow into the snwy world in hopes of finding Ava's historically- innacurate castle.

Hati knows how to tamper with the Universal worlder's record books. That is terrifying ; seeing as the Universal out- ranks many , many factions of the many spirit worlds. They hold a personally shattering power over the Celestial and sometimes Ethereal. Roku ; after forcing his way up to that realm, in hopes of being recognised as a barer of their work- was cast back into the spirit world, where he then preceded in 'getting even' with all those whom revered Alleiah of the Ethereals.

So, his history lead then to his cruel recruitment of new bad and helpfuls; coming after the arranged marraige of Hsari as a regular spirit; to tampering with Catherine Daia, Malchior of Knoll and lastly, with the Ainsley kingdom.

He was branded as difficult to make out from between hopping world to world, yet each time he was found as a common traveller in rags, exiled his first world! Verra even mentioned that and almost thought Slade resembled the old 'beggar style ' of Roku's guise in the past. That was later admitted that Slade's supposed past- life if any, was unimportant to the tuardian's cause oif stopping the dragon king.

And here we are! Hati has broken off ties with the other factions to plan away, while a bothersome dopple is hoping to rejoin the cords to make her own mess of the current world.

Ava is walking right into a trap by that 'voice' othewise Hati, leading her back to the frozen keep. She was near harmed then, fled with an enraged Tsani, then saw as her subjects and staff were hypnotised to do Hati( at the time, Fenrir's ) bidding.

Ava is proud, though lost her spirit to fight as she is partly empathetic like a certain Titan. She sees the aura and it's waves surrounding her sibling Aiden. In a way, her being kidnapped by Lilith in part two of 'these new years' set off some alarms since the encounter.

He cannot even trust her decision to go ..home. It was her home by rite, though Hati blend into the council to ruin the girl's reputation and status. He claimed himself Odin's reincarnate- Chris was the vessel then, and took Avaxs hand to say he'd become her second voice and advising protector...

Fairytale did not end well, and poor Ava Marie ended up a prisoner inside her own castle. It was only after she had realised Fenrir's strategy, that the teen at nineteen by guise fled to secure her word with the Titan and guardian.

She left after Hati had proposed his rites to become that of her husband. She vehemently refused and set off the castle to go into lock down...

So, Aiden promised that he and his younger sister- and older twin , would try and face off with her against the enemy. Damian Wayne, Zatanna Zatara , Verra only in spirit, Kaien as his fox counterself , and Shiro within Aiden's mind all were swept up into another range of an entirely different void.

Surprisingly, Aiden's powers of the dragon of the golden dawn are unstable. Ava is regretting more and more that he could use his powers and erase them with the remaining influence of high- arc demons such as Lil and Roku. Yet that was a theory, and this is the time to strive for their truth.

Will oyr heroes reach the castle covered in a veil of fog and frost? Will Henry's plan to meet and deal with Underworld deity Hel save Amelia Grayson from losing her life in another world before the final battle?

What sacrifice will the goddess and crone require? Is Glen able to safetly help the team cross over to reach Ava's kingdom of the Barrens? Will Aiden and Shiro get to Ava before she arrives before the gates- where an eager Hati will expose her embedded art to the world of the north?

Find out in chapter eight! I try to jam- pack as much as I can into one chapter. Or is that the opposite effect of a bit of suspense? Enjoy the exciting conclusion coming soon, and read on , stay curious for chapter 'in-fin- i- ty!


	8. Chapter 8

Teen Titans; New Generation Arc Restart; New Destinations; Chapter 8: With My Head Held High, I Fight The One I Love Dearly; The Caverns of The Mighty Crone. Esmeralda- Action Is Taken by the Sea-Bound Continent.

/

Our heroes still on earth are going to face their maker- well, Vee might take a trip down memory lane instead.

Ezma is his relative through Aria's line and rank in the Eternal and Celestial worlds. He is of the spirit world so the difference in status is that Kay and Ron are more likely to bump into the sister- siren than he might from the low-lands.

Aiden will fight his way up the mountain towards the void, which will reveal Ava's homeworld in the blink of an eye.

Ava is travelling by a power she had thought was something she could face. It turned out to not be enough energy by her own abilities, so Hati now has the upper- hand over her form and mind.

Ann and her crew are off to locate by Henry's informant - dealings, Hel of the Northern world's Underworld.

She will only let the team's youngest live if a soul is granted to her. I won't hint who will lose a life- or a strength they possess. Magic is equal exchange in a sense. So if Hel is given lesser, then the object granted will not be to save Ann and Amelia Grayson from a certain end.

Amaterasu is as weak as is her pupil. She has not come to Ami,since Ami does not have enough magic to summon her solar princess's aid. Damian has met finally with the ancient white wolf to discover that she also has her eyes peeled . Yet Aneiu has enough power to watch. Acting would require her to use her form in the physical sense of being. The white wolf in the meta-physical world is known as a 's lessons are deep and it is surrounded also with a portion of the unknown. Wolf as a totem was not what Aneiu had been hoping to send the teen's way. She mentioned Bear( which rules by Tellervo's sect actually.) Maybe , just maybe she has a trick or two as a wise grandmother to the snowy north.

Damian has made peace and will stop at nothing to get back to earth unscathed by the weapons of the deity in their path.

Hati was revealed to have had his vessel's true mind ( Christopher Jean) , not all so stilled since his take- over oifthe boy's body in order to save his life.

Chris had been very sickly as a child. Ava knew him for so long, yet his weak constitution had her shattered by what had happened DURING his recovery.

He had met the white wolf, her clan of the forest, the other fauna protectors, and had even been conned out of his sickly nature to protect Ava as the supposed Odin- which was a lie by Hati who is Fenrir's son ( Loki's grandchild.)

Swapping forms, Hati made his move and ended up secluded back inside Ava's kingdom walls as it's primary ruling force. Chris is still alive, yet his body is of more use as a 'fake form' than his words of protest.

Hati trusts Anya (Ava's rejected dopple), to take command and to seal off the gates long enough that the real princess is reunited with her king.

Ava is brainwashed into believing that her new name by Hati's tampering is Mani- Mani was male in the old myth, so that is a part of Fenrir's son up to his old tricks.

He thinks that the lunar bride should be Ava by her power mimicking Mani's own. Yet she was drawn in to rule the barrens as an official and to maintain order in the Eternal plane .

So, without going off on the rest of these ever-changing scenarios, the saga continues into chapter 8! Enjoy!

/

The boat was one way to find the shore by the sea- swept Portugal on planet earth. Their first stop after leaving the ship; provided by Nina after their plane to the country, had been Benfica Lisbon . The Titans went as incog as they possibly had to while exiting the vessel , to then ride von into Barreio in Lisbon a good distance from the night- waters.

Kaien was a big- shot in Europe, so having pictures taken with tourists after the docking area, wasn't to be avoided easily . In their cab, he made sure for Nina to not draw attention just because her atatus held as 'body guard ' to high officials. Her fuming eyes dissipated when Cy had to decline the offer to visit. She held her breath next to the muscle bound Connor Kent and Dick Grayson sat up front with Solario. The night would last now that winter had arrived over the sea.

She missed the sun since it was a part of her initial make up- as well as Maya's own.

They drove a ways into the highly populated city district called by tourists as they were , Bairro Alto. This was the newly- now founded capital of the region. It had been a spot called Coimbra, yet Kaien held out and just sat back to watch the heroes' gawking faces.

He was mostly,strangly left alone by other city- goers and pedestrian reporters . There were more cameras sadly once they had gotten to a certain night dwelling spot, further off where the supposed Esmeralda was supposed to meet her curious travellers. Solario came on board dressed as a fashion- starter for the press to take note. If Shoji ever returned without Aria's painted,red marks on his cheeks..well, he guessed that his nephew would always remember to scold his hopeless elder. Even after rejecting Grotto's petty offers, she still had the urge to make him pay for letting Lori die..Hard grudges had led Aria to make a plan with Lil by her envy in the past. (To the future arc.)

He shrugged and shot over and across the streets in minutes to park by a place to pay their fee.

Kori, Rachel and Gar , as well as Wally were still way behind and in a bit of a jam with the city's traffic. It was large, though not so messy as San Diego or the big apple. Rachel marveled by the architecture after many centuries - she had warped a few times to the region to learn it's language and a bit of latin on her travels ..before having found the Titans that was.

Starfire might have lept for joy by the bright and baroque in all it's majesty this country had to inspire- artists must have thrived. She just wondered if any fashion label producers would recognise the model from the U.S. California was the least of her troubles- pesky ads from the web were a danger if Dick had to fend off obsessed fanatics. She had also had..some gigs with prestigeous folk in her career. If her children had to see their dear Gnorfka in such a state...

Kori wrung her hands in her long skirt and bit her lip. She did miss her Bumgorfks more than any mother could know...

Gar pat the Tameranian's hand with his own to encourage her from those doubts.

"Gotta play it cool for those kids. They would hate to see their mom crying while they are off battling baddies." He smiled so that she could cheer up and dry her eyes.

"Thank you , friend Garfield...oh..my speech...I have perfected...it is so sudden.." She smiled back nervously and ubbed her eyes to stop from weeping in the cab's back seat. Well, they had that fare for Nina's services down to zilch. It was her rider anyway.

A hotel was not planned, for the cat Kaien had connections. They would be going to meet the duo ; brother and sister wongwriters and diplomats on the side, right into the heart of Lisbon where the night had only just started to stir with wafting scents of the sea and the city!

It was as if the lively view would never dissipate, even until morning!

Kori sniffed and saw out their window once the group had located the extra car, their friends still waiting to meet and run after the largest tug-

"You dragged us out here for..a night club? That's where they-

"Mama, this is not a normal spot for officials of two words to tango. Catch what that means for us?" Nina tried to be..as casual as she was able. It was harder to talk slang when you were a robot , for other reasons! Android commander was just a side- gig.

(Nina was created by a process that had Maya give up her own life for that purpose. Shoji; as said with Agatha, is not unfamiliar with inhuman sciences. He has a reputation as a mad doc for that reason, hopping from time- lines, getting into Catheine's business and upsetting the gods to brand him as a problem child..just kidding! Back to the arc!)

"So, just a question. " Raven started with her eyes on a tourist section frolm her own memories. This was not the old capital city. She almost felt unfamiliar with the changes.

"Ezmeralda has a brother. Will he know we are coming to-

"Eh..Clifford can be..a bit over- protective of his sister. She is after all the main sight ta see. You know Aria had the powers o' a siren. Well , her half sister is of more...how do I describe...um..she won't hurt ya, but I should do the negotiations. Just, have the bar outta my angle or this beast will fly." His lingo had Dick and bit irked. That must have meant his party- boy life style had left his young family members..a bit -

"Got it. so...we follow you ? Where to Kai?" The red head speedster in his casual wear had to admit that this city,was a larger one to scale in ten days! He would be glad to investigate anything- even the local cuisine!

Both Gar and Connor had to act as body- guards by how this place had both men's senses reeling.

With Logan's sense of a hound in order; and rather intrigued by the noise level of a few good times, and Connor's hate of loud noises that could leve him with damage ; as well as thrown off by if they did have any enemies, both were having a blast - by being alert and NOT being couch potatoes.

"The air is this humid? Wow , we have nothing compared to this temp back in...I smell fish!" Gar started to pant before Dick had to drag the Titan back by a street, where this ' duo ' would be perfoming indoors.

"The club..may not be yer' cuppa tea Miss Anders." Kai was a gentleman to propose, yet she refused by how going in was far more important than dwelling away from all that ' action.'

"If this is to secure our sources..and to find that my young Amy and her brother and sisters are well..then I will risk being inside an unpleasent 'club of the night' to find my children. Though..while being uncomfortable is the very step I must -

"Calm down! Jeez! Solario? Kori is as gulible as Kay on his bad days! Don't be such a beast with your words? Got that?" Nina sent his behind to vouch first at the door once they had made it past alleys and more to arrive. These shadily kempt, locations were as well- hidden as Cafe Mort in London. Too bad Cecilia couldn't have tagged along. She had pushed them to do some research before running across the world on 'weathered wings'. Her advice was usually cryptic by the Widow's abilities as her second guise .

"She should be one ta' talk." Gar sniffed by how Cci had also not really apologised to the team after her change of plans in London- with the diva Cecilia Daia's career more at stake than her hand outs to old allies of justice...

"Well, I'll just have a-

"Age limit here has to be legal, I hope-

"To be safe, you kids stay out-

"Dog! We are following your lead!" Nina growled and nudged for the bearded daemon to shift a bit.

"You are taking your sweet time, let me set up the welcome wagon with a big, hello!"

Nina was confusing the old west for a port city in Europe . Dick had to grip her arm in protest, yet the android official was to strong and had him strung along in a fit of 'calm downs'.

"Nina! You are losing it! Don't get us thrown into!-

"Aah! My uncle! Heyy!"

She..

Was...

Small , a child? Yet this petite; as in grade age height tween, had the voice of an...adult...

"That..is..."

She had blue eyes and curling, wavy, long hair (also aqua) , which reminded Dick of Lori Ainsley's later do...

Her fairer than the tan of last summer, was more so lighter than her patrons' many, diverse differences. All had come to hear an angel perform- where else but a hole in the wall for those who liked some adventure through the back - streets of Lisbon!

She had sweet features yet was short in stature. She beamed back and tried to come to meet the hero with his eyes only on...no, Kori..he had to resist after Aria's abilities... He almost though this girl was immortal on earth in her body...yet she was of the spirit world-

"Hey!" The one to break the party up however, had been another who was..not so tiny.

A green eyed , dredd wearing male with a completely opposite tone than the fair Esma- as Vee had called her, was glowering down onto anyone ..who had eyes for his pride and joy...oh boy...He was a body- builder. Cy would have loved to talk sculpting with this person...unless he ended up on his back in the cobblestones .

He, whom Dick assumed to have known their host... had a freaking complex. Kaien had been right..Dick Grayson and Nina Santiago were in the center of this...debate..Aria was not this gir,- more so the brother Ezma had forgotten to talk to upon the Titans' famous visit!

"Brother! I am fine! They are her to see us ! I am so glad! Clifford and I will perform for your.. maybe furst time enjoying our Lisbon! Please relax, you too, Brother!" She stared back into her sib..ling's face and turned to set the lights down on their tiny polished floor. The spot was small, cramped,and she was not even the ri-

Solario grunt and did as she wished. Dick let his thoughts ease over. This was pointless to delve into with such a sweet sound sweeping away the old tension. Still even as Richard watched the princess ready on her tiny, lit stage, he could not look away. She was; Aria, if she had been a few inches short and a lot sweeter, then yeah...enchanting to meet in ...Kori ! He had to make sure-

She was by the door, walking in and turning heads from the stage just until she had found her husband. He sighed and waved a finger over to have her reunited and safely where she would not be caused any trouble.

"This..is her -

"Yeah. Kai will tell us more once we finish..but..she's...So different from Aria...I want to trust that she won't lead us from the kids." He hoped so. Dick had been shrugged off by both guardians and ambassadors of more than one world! He was now crossing his beating heart. Pounding , it would only stop once the children had school the next morning . They had missed Christmas and that was not at all the worst topic. Ami still had a bargained plan to go to Japan and visit her fav uncle in spring!He had his hands tied...the dog WAS kawaii and Ami saw him all the time...

He held Star's hands as they watched the beautiful Ezma take the stage into a new universe with her sound. Her rippling sleeves held up even while twirling as she did. Dance and song pounded until it hit the ex-Titan.

"Euro - pop. Oh ...should have seen that coming ." He just didn't know weather standing would cllapse the building. It was safe as the whole atmosphere brought the thrill to rise out of their control.

Starfire started to feel it first, until Esma's siren powers had her art captivate the couple into joining. She had the fire of love and excitement pouring out her lips as life- wine Cliff was an excellent artist with his multi - tasking were not human. That was why Kaien had a 'warning' sign pinned to his chest and back.

Gar saw the two dancing and then.?.

"Rae! Yu aren't go-

"Oww!" He felt her step on his foot . That hurt!

"I hate sirens, but this one is acting like a royal pain. " Raven had to stop the noise before the group ended up-

"Ok! How did you enjoy that! " An ear to the crowd was electric as the spell's effects left the group...unharmed?

Cliff winked to Raven , who just shuddered off her shame of almost having pulked the plug that early...

"We were so glad to make the scene to- night! Hope everyone will have a few drinks and enjoy the sunrise! Goodnight everyone!"

A tiny stage.

Her massive music of a nereid and...her body swaying unlike any goddess yet.

"Whoa...ringing won't stop..." Wally was drooling over how the performance had frankly ' blown his mind'.

"Kai, I think you c-

"We know." Cliff had their last words of a whisper as he stood to look over his least- favorite relative.

"Esma says you were supposed to be here, for her help. Then you can ride in our car. " He pointed to the stage hands picking up the duo' s instruments from the floor.

"I don't want to piss off my sister." He shrugged and set off to grab the keys before had other plans.

"I don't like to see her upset, you know?"

The group in the room nod, though not by if she could be upset. .her power controlled emotion! Humans were already taken by her mind- control playing!

"Excuse me, but do..I knw you from -

"Raven. I thought your face was one I couldn't forget, Mi Amor."

Dick , Gar, Conner, and Wally all had to stare into Rachel's direction. She blushed a bit though shook off her embarressment to fully explain.

"Back in Coimbra...this is...Clifford..and yes...It has been, centuries."

"Wow..." Wally and Conner coud only peer through a door since the age might have refused Con- El in this time.

Wally just had to stay clear of the big bro had made a mess with his hyper- speech , that and Conner wasn't forgiving him entirely. Now Raven..really held her ground while all he could do was wait.

"You look well. There is never any sun on your cheeks, so I guess being a hero is your -

"Just..let's tlk in private with my team..then we can explain the reason...if you'd be alright with that."

Cliff stopped prying and agreed to wait. He head with the heroes to a large van by the back of the bar.

"I hate doing this now that we were banned from the large halks; opera, main event, you name it. Esma's half sister Aria did all of the world a favour by branding us as monsters- can you believe it? She just wants others to unwind and then go back to their daily lives! The world is pretty dull without a beat to step to. We are...no heroes ourselves, just local now that our Father has politics as the main attraction..."

So they were refused to hold performances because f Aria..that explained why Cecilia was off the hoo though Andrea Grotto stood as a producer where Lisa Viscado led Ready Steady .

"I am..sorry she caused you some trouble. She almost had it out for Shoji too-

Dick stopped himself there as Cliff's steps then came to a halt.

"The fat cat in Japan? You two are...makes a ton of sense! You, and I recognise things you would say..you are the ward of Bruce Wayne. We do industry here so it is no mystery to me. " He smirked back with a cocky glance still mostly on Raven.

Kaien finally stopped the conversation short as he never did on his own Not a drop to drink, and his reputation might then best Kayu's!

"Well and good, but we don't have to much time to talk history-

"Right. Well, the van fits quite a lot of passengers. Ladies can sit up front if they prefer. Not to butt in with the couple." He winked to Dick and Kori who did not care either way. A front or back seat,their hearts had calmed since the cupid- girl's appearance .

The drive was a bit longer than the group would have figured.

The destination was a manor a ways into the cliffside town's, high- elevated , ritzy villa style divisions. The two were proud - born diplomats by day. It sounded something out of a comic to Gar as he had to put earplugs in , just in case the quiet - minded Esma decided to speak.

"Kori noticed the effect had not entirely worn off over her male team members. Kaien had a remedy to pry from Cliff's knowledge once they pulled into park.

"Home sweet villa. It overlooks most of the ground we cover. Well, then you must be hoping for than information? I am no real host, my sister is b-

"Yiii! Ezmi! Don't hurt your big Brother's-

"I do this only because you are to lazy! I want our guests to have what they requireyou are to selfish ! Humph!"

This complex made the group wonder if the two were related..or a married couple.

It was cute up until the group had sat down for tea and coffee. The water was much better for brewing and for an hour as the process was long on Cliff's rough hands.

Wally and Gar just wanted to know how Raven had encountered...such a buff as this guy...

Malchior would be growling from his universal resting place if she ever did confide to much.

He was never told about Raven's travels to escape her father's wrath on earth.

She had even run from the JLA in a frenzy after he had found her in hiding.

Those times were since dead. The dragon had even boasted over kicking Trigon out after he'd taken to corrupting Deathstroke . He had dibs even before Trigon the Terrible's plans had bore fruit.

She was just relieved that no other willing villains would lend their minds and souls to demons..at least not ugly ones..  
Cliff loved his sweet time to prep by hand the richest, boldest blends that money could afford for the two .

He handed Raven a cup of her once- favorite - hard to locate - herb tried to not to smile to wide and let this smooth animal into her mind .A dragon or two had been plenty.

"Kaien? Solario? How many names did you take and which homes did you barter from the humans? "

Solario was not the dog's real , human name? Then how did that help?

"I know ya hate me to the bowels, Clifford-

"Well, that is easy enough for you to add. Esma was crushed by how..you just left us for this long. Darn...but..you are our Fat-

"Ha! You said she was your niece! What gives , fire fox?" Gar pointed with Wally by hoe this had been a bit off from the get- go.

"Not really...as you say..Aria is not related to me by her mother's line. Sayumon ..was the mother of Esma..while I was the papa of...Cliff and Ron ."

"Clifford and Ezmeralda are your kids with...a different mother, is what you are trying to say?" Conner spoke as if he had this down pat. Distractions were not the only objection to the clone of Krypton's surviving Dick and Kori's relationship, Gar's jokes, Nina's bad temper, Kaien's being a push- over, Wally acting like a clown, and Raven's sour memories, he had a simple mind to sort out the obvious.

He did blush though during the performance over how M'gann had his mind...utterly entranced...sigh*...

"The whole trip was a way to ask a few..questions. I don't warp through the clouds ,getting to old for -

"Lier." Nina snort by how dumb her compadre really wished to seem in front of these...well, this able mind.

"You don't want to risk their lives. Just say you need their help and power as Elementals. Yes, I am tryimg to act 'off duty cop' , but ...this is not me!"

Nina reboot to pick up the pace if this lax hound.

"Sorry to spoil this calm setting, but Ezmeralda, Shoji is in troub,e and these heroes have to contact the spirot planes-

"You..." Cliff left his jaw firm as if he were going to send the group to the road and on a jet ...

"I understand. Brother, I did explain to YOU why this was important?" She was coy yet soft enough that his front crumbled back into that lofty sofa.

"You have my honor bound. Takahara is just the man he plays in this world. We secondary forces actually take on faces continuously throught time. As with Kaien, he is bound by his life as the sun god Apollo in the very past. Cliff was Baccus to this region and I...well, Aphrodite despite how I look today."

The shocker had been how that could be so simple.

"The gods swear to none of this. The topic of a name is not important enough. I may be a siren of my birth, yet my blood in this life still dictates my rites born in the past. Thus, the love you felt and Cliff's notes by his love of leisurely pleasures, is why you are drawn to what we are capable of. This void you wish to traverse, cannot be opened for you I fear..."

She bowed her face and went to leave for the kitchenette. Although some sweets of the region from their travels in the day perked the mini- mistress right up, she still held her emotions freely out in her palm.

"Is it off limits? Are the kids...but they could be fighting giants! Didn't Ava say the north? If ..that is a place like the past..then you have -

"A northern , magical arena of troubles..." Dick knew why that hoard would be chasing them. Ava had known of the land's very existing races and cultures..it was not a human setting to thrive. The Titans' trekk through the east had proven more than enough by how it was no fairy- land, or tale for the faint of heart.

"Then might we at least send them some..sort of message? My children are not heroes! This chosen label is..most -

"That I do seem to undetstand..yet if a reincarnate can understand the 'heart', then perhaps you might tell me so that I ..will use my magic in the correct scenario." Esma tried to reply as if she could call upon the 'powers that be' in moments.

"Because of my sister's relic, she is...half- a Universal by her name. You would be suprised by those guys. They are more like a cult to the spirit world. "

Cliff drank his coffee with a sigh from the perfect temp having been achieved through practice.

To many years by how long they had been stationed in Portugal. He missed living where they had originally been in Coimbra, a few miles into the centro region of the country.

There, Raven had seen him in his little shop, just starting as well to understand this human plane with open eyes..

"That was the faction that ambushed the Celestial court - room...so they are...more feared than reveared?"

Richard asked as Kori stepped away to freshen up her eyes a moment.

Really she had dodged the male to see if Arianna had changed her mind in deciding to show up. Overshadowing was enough to wind a normal person, yet Kori held out just fine with the Star Kingdom Princess's action to follow.

~Should we not stay here and discover all we must to save the children?~ She mind spoke through her own link to the resting official .

~Hm? Oh, well I do know of..a certain fact regarding the Universal order..~ Arianna yawned by how inactivity had been hardest for her disposition during her time apart from the alien adult.

~They are scattered, yet contain the old relics such as the oldest cultures' gods of their living days . Some say that the Immortal faction is the main body of their realm's stability. The Immortals even included...-

"Isis and Astarte...so then this Es-

"Kori? Are you ok in there, chika?" Nina had become wary. Great...Well , the question was just one thing.

"I am well, do not worry about me so much. I will be ok.."

Nina grunt and let go of the Tameranean's casual 'back off' routine.

"If you need your lover- boy's arm to lean on, let me know-

"Wait! Excuse me, but he is !-

She opened the door, a bit annoyed by how helpless the group belived the ex- princess to be.

"I am just fine! Hmph!" She shut the door again and continued to cool off with her face beet red from snapping.

~Dick and I are not here to 'see the sights' . We are here to save our children from ...never coming back home again...~

Maybe..a hand was ok sometimes, though this moping around was not the Starfire of the warriors of Tamaran . The warlords of Okaara would not only be disgraced, yet Kori had the strength that she refused to grip so firmly after settiling down! Rutha! She had to bring her emotions to a halt before they did have her family in harm's way!

/

Ava's trekk through that dark forest dwelling made the sky overhead dissipate .She had the moon to seek out in her fragile state . This promised voice had given it's all to guide her...so then was it..why then was she trying not to cry?

Her eyes were more so opened than before in the town. After the blizzard had started again, her shallow side had taken hold of the princess's very, meek demeanor.

She had grown weak by staying way ...why was this urge to grow powerful...still unnerving to hear-

"Him..." She remembered why. Fenrir had acted as her advisor and teacher in the art of combat. Her father's lessons had been lost. She was no longer human and had never been by her birth- rite.

Ava shuddered and held her arms to her body while the wijnds avoided her as best their 'king' had instructed. Rathert, he had had even tampered with Ava Marie's identity by sneaking in to the Universal realm's record- holding ...

Ava heard a wild howl and gasped. However, if Aneiu tried to prevent Ava from sealing her dealhere and now, Ava would not recognise herself..ever again!

"Th-this voice..." She sniffled and tried to keep walking through the shadowy dark of the night- forest.

"I ..have to lis-

"Avvaa!" She cringed by who that had been to echo her name. Her little brother...no...he would not stop her plans!

"A..Aid..en?" She croaked slowly yet loud enough for the boy to recognise that timbre.

"Ave...You..look awful!" Shiro sniffed the ground as a large, white stag. His antlers had revert from the draconic being he had swapped to escape dropped guard to run through thorny brambles towards his dear friend. She looked like a ghoul in the dim light...

"I..was going...you...you are not coming with-

"I don't care what you say Ave." Aiden shot back as if to throw his sister's words out of the way, back into her face.

She paled further, keeping up the act would not benefit them. She hated her weak sid e more than losing to a monster.

Without that strength, she could not protect anyone from what was about to happen. She glared into her brother's friend's direction. Shiro snort through his stag's nostrils. The smokey exhale was as a bull elephant. Aiden did not need her to protect him anymore. She was useless as a sister in that life...

"I'm going alone-

"You said we could fight together-

"This is my war- meeting! You would not understand -

"You werehurt..those officials are using you! The real help was thrown out to let that crook make things horrible for you and the spirit. Glen told me enough. Even Tellervo said you are making a really big mistake! If you go back to that ...prison, you'll only lose. Why? We are right here! Let-

"I am not a ..weak willed brat like you! " She shouted over his resposnse. Those tears hurt to let flow down her frigid face.

"I..made a mistake..in letting you help at all! I can stop them..whoever wants m-

"You..." Aiden had her freeze up. His eyes scanned her in disbelief. Annhad been right.

"You know what their goal is...you know why the enemy is trying to kill us! It's you! They want something? For you to-

"Stop it...I won't let things grow! You were almost corrupted by him! I won't let this be the second time!" She held her hands over her hooded ears and continued to walk, as her idiot brother followed blindly while she had rejected him...again and again...

Shiro soon hit his hooves against the earth with a sharp bang*. Something was watching from the overgrowth...

"Ava...you ..you are-

"I am sending you home to. " She snarled with her teary eyes not matching her words well.

Aide felt his brow furrow in disappointment. She was literally just giving up...they could fight! Yet..her fear prevented anything from turning out a-

~Contracted! We have this area surrounding us! Flee imme-

~Augnmm!~ The bellow of the stag had Aiden gasp and risk his trailing Ava's footfalls, to help the quadruped from -

"Shots!? Arrows? " Aiden gasped even harder until his breath was as icy as the country's cover.

Ava fled before there was going to be trouble. Her eyes dart away from the boy, to then find herself also trapped in the center of this 'black forest'.

She ripped out her own short blade to keep from seeming helpless. Aiden had Shiro in a mass by his feet. He knelt over to try and absorb what was left int himself. The spark thatw was the dragon-ling returned, thankfully. Aiden sighed out his sheer terror by the fact of almost having lost his little 'familiar'.

The enemy had growling scouts everywhere!

Aiden tried to tug out his blade, though found his magical power of the sun had waned. He was without a fight but by his own martial arts skill. This would not end well...

Ava was tempted to rush in first, yet they had not expected help from a guarding eye.

Falling from the trees, a swift , grey cloaked male with white hair attacked the baddies as they scrambled to meet their match.

"Whoa..." Aiden hoarsely gulped as the defender of the woods had the hog- tied attackers sent packing.

The only thing was..Ava was actually bluhing by the sight of this particularly , handsome..face?

"Pr..princess?" Ava saw the male's face as his hood flopped over after the fight.

"Ch...chris!" Her tears fell for joy, excited that he had esca-

"Wait! Did..didn't that Fenrir guy contol you? Why are you trying to find my sister! You planned this!-

"Aiden! " Ava spat back as if her perfect dream..had come to an abrupt halt.

She stared with a heaving breath into the eyes of her old childhood friend out of Cali. He was..alive..yet his face..and hair! Had he not aged either?

"Aiden...remembers who did that...you..were overshadowed.." Her logic won out instead of her desire to see her bud again.

"These abilities are mindle, though that fiend...my last encounter was worse than you remember. Fenrir did not take on Odin's looks. He was not even supposed to harm anyone thanks to being Loki's extended family. "

Ava's ears perked up . Aiden huffed and stood up from his spot on top of some dead, frosty leaves.

"Then you are not his spy? Why try to help? This doe-

"Just let me ask one question." Ava was starting to revert to her old self. Fenrir mentally cursed himself for not acting right away. He was more than patient. Ava had her heart hollowed from the lack of trust in her comrades. She chose to give herself over to let them go free.

"How did you get away from , the castle?"

Such an easy question to overlook...damn..the girl was to cautious. Hati was intent on shutting the youth's old classmate up, well..once his real plan had come to order that was.

"It wasn't easy. " The teen nervously chucked and tried to act naturally around the princess's kid brother.

"Fenrir had guards all over. Just seperating myself from him was a chore. I have mental scarring from the attempts...I..called out to you...though sorry about the committee. They are watching the vortex that leads back to the Barrens. Which is why we have to hurry. Ave...you...came to save me? Right? I don't want to see you in danger like that." He had his arm round her as if they were back in high school. Aiden was stalk frozen by the action. What a ..con- man!

She was blushing again as if he should let go. Aiden was ready to grant the 'Princess's ' request without stopping his fists, when the lavender eyed teen had made up her mind.

With a gulp, she had her decision.

"We have to let ever..everyone know that the void is about to open. " She said to her blonde younger brother with her confidence returning.

He doubted that it would stay open long enough to have the group jump through and join their leader.

"Right. Then Ava, stay close to me and have Aiden do the same-

"I am not a kid. Ava doesn't age like you, so you are technically the same age as your 'lil bro, sis." He crossed his arms and had her just dismiss the response with a sigh.

"Get serious. This is dangerous ground you're treading. " Aiden then had Ava forcefully drag the blonde's arm to shut up and follow the elder's lead.

They had a slope to trek, beasts to evade and more to watch for - arrows included. only then,on the other side the three would notice the void's growth. Before then they had to sneak by the scouts watching the forest fortress (as Chris had placed his cute tongue - twister).

Aiden did not trust what had occured all to well.

From the stories Ava had explained, overshadowing was not something you could rematerialize yourself back from. Ava also forgot to mention Odin and his trick of taking the god's name as an imposter. Who was this guy then? A rogue spirit? An assassin? Aiden's poor skull burried away the returning chill as the three passed guards stationed by a roaring ice, river ..

They had to cross to find the city covered in fog. Aiden felt his blood freeze by the sheer force of those rapids.

"A...this is a different path-

"It changes a lot. I had been spit out into the waterfall ..your brother probably has no idea what I'm saying.."

That chuckle was starting to annoy Aiden to no end. Chris was not telling his whole side and could possibly be working for the enemy! He grit his jaw shut as his big sibling was comepletely emmersed in the reunion of her 'prince charming'. A sall part of Aiden wanted to use that power to push the other teen away, yet he watched on hopelessly as the guilt in his gut further worsened .

~I just have to play along...there..is nothing I can do to save us...hurry up , Ann! I'm freezing like a hairless- yeti up here! ~ His thoughts spanned as far as allowed,while Ava had the three dodging attack mutts from catching a whiff of their target.

The moat surrounding the large palace was right out of a secluded fairy tale hide away. Aiden held his breath and continued to walk towards the drawbridge while the coast was..clear for them to ...wait! No one was watching the area? Why were -

"We are alright to pass. The world still accepts it's princess ." Chris kindly ushered the blushing teen 'tragic heroine ' towards her last abode.

"Are you ready to lead us inside?" Ava asked Chris, who saw the miss's batting lashes as his cue.

"We are accounted for, I think this will be a safe spot to begin. Magic flustered the two ; brother and sister, who were amazed in different ways by how the vortex had been ripped as easily as cloth through the air.

"That castle is a false image. The true residence of our Lady Ava is on the other side of that-

"So..you can just waltz right in without getting caught?" Aiden interrupted as the light haired boy tried to picture all of this as 'not being led right into a trap'.

Aiden hunched his shoulders and acted as Anna when she was not content with a poor choice of words.

"Suit yourself. " He shrugged. Playing it as a know it all was not his style. He had to throw that ratty - boy friend off of his sister's trail to dig for the truth.

The group slipped through the unveiled doorway into that crystalline territory. Some part of Aiden was alsocurious to see the world in which Ava's 'Reia' had lived. Had this been a city...

He gaped by the towering white and silver structures that made up dozens of pillars and torrets.

"Home sweet home." Ava gripped the amulet yet found it long lost on her journey. Aiden did not notice the look on Ava's face as her eyes suddenly dimmed by he suggestive hypnosis of the king , Hati - son of Fenrir the demon wolf.

He just atared up as if they would have visitors; the wizard of oz - land had that , why not here?

~T..my voice! ~Aiden saw Chris nod with that reluctant smile on his cheeks. He looked like a wily fox as Aiden stayed close. Ava's well- being and safety was why he had followed. This ..wa not a human world- not a spirit world as Tellervo had said in her meetings.

~This world...~ Ava tried to grasp her fading memories. Chris placed an arm round the light eyed girl's shoulder. She immediately quieted to forget what those words ..were to be...

~The castle, where is Ava's castle? This is her world? The Eternal Barrens?~Aiden turned his eyes directly onto Chris, who had only to walk towards their destination in silence.

The dopple was not far, as she suppressed the boy's aspect 'Shiro ' from further interrupting the king's plans.

Her eyes greedily leapt for the chance to reap the boy's soul. If he could remain her puppet, that would be payment enough- while her real time had not yet come to steal Hati's thunder . Her lips drooled out such impatience that the wolf- male heard her heartbeat from that dark corner. He held a frightening gaze unto the doppleganger, which had her muster up enough willpower to continue in seeing this task through to the end.

~Ava has begun to doubt her own ability...keep and eye on the brother. We are only as greatly able to set off a warning to the council, as this boy's light is to be used in reacting with my Mani's element...~

Anya nod by the speak having finally reached her ears of a daemon- creation of dark energy.

~As you deem it so..my dear, demon prince..~

He continued to lead the two teens towards the nearest tower of the Princess's remaining memory. Here, she had fought off the invading, brainwashed citizens to flee her Barrens for help. That did nothing, as coming back had never seemed so easy...unlike the laborous quest portrayed from the very start.

Aiden hunched deeper into his chest. Still no Shiro. He was growing worried by how isolated they were ; surrounded by the echo of the group's own footfalls, he felt to uneasy about this deal.

~No turning back; as Ami used to say- Put your right foot forward...but..she is one to talk! Sick in bed in an alternate universe...I hope Dami andthe others have a hold on reality...Hope I never lose mine after the last time.~ Aiden shivered by the memory of a red serpent in his way. The Titans had only just put a stop to the misery that dragon had caused the new generation, Grayson family.

Then why did Ava not want Aiden to use his powers?Were they still cursed?

Heading towards the highest point of this fantastic realm's view, their answr was crystal as those walls boxing in the spirit whom had lived here. Ava had to face reality. Aiden would gladly put his life on the line, after how that dragon's might had almost torn their friendship apart...He did not want Chris to break her heart. Not like he had been told to by unknown forces to save his life, not like Shoji had explained that it was Ava's real reason for growing up a human until her near- sixteenth year .No. Chris had Ava's full attention with a rearing suspicion of coersion on the blonde's mind.

He would shine brightly and defeat the monster known as Fenrir. He had not given up leading the Princess into battle as her right hand soldier. His mom would never speak again if there were a loss to be mourned by the teen's failure.

/

On the other group had traveled- past the ridged cliffs of a certain mountain range, all until the wood dipped towards the lowest point.

Zan switched gears to aid with all the healing craft she knew. Dami had only just found his team after rushing into the blizzard- Kaien whalloped the teen as a 'you could have died of frost bite' reprimand.

Thankfully, the moody , ungrateful, teen wonder had actually welcomed the bat of the fox's paw. He was sure Kaien had cared enough to come looking. Solario had..indeed been on edge. He even had his wits a bit on thee edge since he'd discovered that Vee in spirit had gone off to locate the missing Titans' children. Ava was not easy to track. Aiden was a torch in the northern snow- lands. He was no needle in a hay-stack for sure! Vee had to have gotten a look. They would send the 'speak' to work as a gps for later. Right now, a certain deity was getting a housecall by late evening.

Ami held her breath steady while the wagon rumbled through dense overgrowth and underneath majestic pines. She enjoyed the sickness as a break from acting for everyone's sake. They were not fighting, which made the girl even more relived than her previous experience.

Zan told her to not give up. That meant holding out for Aiden and her sister. Ann breathed a heavy breath as soon as the winds took to changing direction. Kaien and Henry wove the team through the snowy banks to a cleverly hidden spot where only rocks were lined up.

A mountain path was not their destination. It was under the earth, a cavernous tunnel helped to guide the heroes away from the surface. It was not eerily cold, perhaps the souls of the dead rested knowing this.

Ann shivered with a sniff, then suddenly, Ami sneezed. Bats were thankfully not this far north. Though another breed of monstrous proportions had the teens without a way to run- they had to fly through the caves with their best 'foot forward!'

"Ice! From the ceiling! I hate winter! Yah!" Ann ran like her boots were filled with hot coals. Ami was carried along in the red head's arms. The elder screamed while huffing with her teammates behind- until they had reached a hidden passage, which led deeper still under the earthen caverns!

The ice fell , toppling over in large mounds while Glen batted the space to break and widen for their escape.

Ann just blasted the spot with a free hand. Her fire melted right through the mould with a firece cry.

Dami freely landed a swift hit with his weapon to break her handiwork from it's unmendable place. They were ..working as a team- which surprisingly made Zatanna and the rest of the group relieved that the fighting was now through.

They just had to get through the caves without anyone becoming human- otherworldly pancakes!

"SEAL!" Zan shoved the largest unruptured slab to seal back into place with a shift of her craft.

With a wipe of the sorceress's brow, they had escaped certain death by a CRASH!* over the team's exit.

The only way was forwards into the further 'underground.'

"Ami...you look worse! Crud...we have to hurry!" Ann broke her code by walking ahead from the designated party.

Faster and faster- until Damian Wayne caught the girl's arm with a sudden tug.

"Slow down or you'll give u-

"Ami won't make it for that! You don't ..she acts like she can handle anything..but you don't know WHY she puts up a front. She's not ok, and I am going to do more than in my power to save her from this stupid quest! She doesn't..hugh...Ami!"

The girl wept with her eyes partly shielded from her ally's gaze. Damian just sighed and tried to have Glen take care of Amelia, while his rival had a good long talk. A sit down was what she needed. Ami would be strong enough and the-

A rumble bit through the air around the teens and heroes, all while crumbling rock from below their feet had started to shatter!

A collapse?

"Aagh!" Ann and Dami were linked to fall into a gorge of the deepest dive first. Zatanna cried out and dove after, though missed as the trip took her down. Sure enough, Glen supported an act of levatation on the miss's part. She could not go into a rift while the group was not many to begin with. She had saved herself, then Dami had to climb back to the surface...in the dark..

Henry shielded the smaller troupe with his powers to create a barrier. The rock held up to rip past the team, down father into the deep,deep depths .

"Ann..she was hold-

~No...I have her. ~ Glen corrected a terrified Zan with a shake of his head. He did in fact grab hold of young Amy while the two teens had been patching things up. Just after , the fall had occured by it's age..or someone's intervention?

Amy coughed and tried to sleep a bit longer. Her...sister had her fire still burning...they...would find the tunnel...to the goddess...

Henry lifted his hat to see past the scrape of dust from the rocky debris. This had to be nothing more than a natural part of a 'rock slide..' Yet why was Glen giving the rabbit that look?

~ Then let us catch our senses. Right now we must travel into the dark..though our lady Ami may be bothered by the elements. ~

Zan shook her head and knew that Damian was tough in these situations with lives on the line. Of course she had freaked out! This was her team and it was of utter importance that they made it to the goddess Hel's world in one piece.

Zan steeled her mind a bit over what was to come. Ami had to bare with the group's misfortune for the remainder of their trekk into the next afterlife...

Smiling back weakly to the smithy and Kaien ,who was bust sniffing for a natural source- perhaps water?..She knew things could work. They just had to watch their step from here on out!

Dami had fallen to wake from the sound of dripping liquid, in his face. She was really going to mourn him...ow! Right..the fall...They had gone down pretty deep...right into a pit..

His lungs felt the red head's muscle barrel into his as she wept from the boy finally opening his eyes.

"Damn it! You and I were this close! I should have paid attention...I am no hero! H...huhg..sniiff!...You save people..I just protect my family...I..I'm soo glad!" Her crushing hug was a shocker. As if he had seen the red head this way a few years back, then the answer was clearly no.

"agh...I..cough!*..Cough!* You ARE gonna kill me if you keep...breaking...my...SPIIINE!" He howled as if that had only just occured .

"Sorry. I inherited my mom's strength..she's not human..ya know?" Ann sniffled and rubbed her eyes dry of any embarressing moments.

Letting go had been refreshing, though holding on had led her worries to be washed away by the 'not so silent' confession.

Dami kind of understood..He sat up and looked up from where they had fallen.

"Cave in. No way back?" He asked as if she had panicked long enough to search for a hidden passage.

"Not yet. It's not strickly dense with stone...but my power has to regenerate. Aiden..actually isn't the only one with mom's bolts Mine were stronger. Even without them , I have the Phoenix abilities. Probably why were have that in common is through our parent's genes.. " She brushed off her tunic and scanned the walls of the tightly cramped place.

"We could lose oxygen if we are trapped. This is not fun. "

Dami said this while gripping his skull to think over all Bruce had..his father was more so passive- aggressive! This would not affect anything in an alternate universe!

"So I think in a few minutes..but..I really am afraid for my sister. Ever since she left to go train with her powers in Japan, once she came back to us, I thought..that she had forgotten everything. The dragon, her guilt on Aiden's-

"What does any of this have to do with him?" Dami asked a bit confused by the change in her words.

Ann looked down to the boy who rose to join in excavating the space.

"Aiden was hurt by a monster he helped. Just...you wouldn't -

"Try me. Time travel isn't a no - brainer. How did this all turn as a 'sibling topic?"

Ann took a breath and clutched her arm tightly while recalling the events. Cecilia Daia had deciphered most of the problem.

"Aiden can..end up changing like the lizard wanted, if he uses his powers to help Ava in any way." She finished then left her downtrodden gaze to lower off towards a further, aggravating fact.

"Ami..as that kid who the dragon controlled to get to Ava and...well us, she had venom in her fingertips. They hurt Aiden when she had him brought in...I..did not think...that Ami would try to turn into a cronie to save us...that is too counter- productive for her! She was just afraid. Heck, we all were ! That thing was a monster after my ..dad's soul AND Aiden's ! Do you know what that means? He was mind- killing ..like in the movies..but...only unstoppable. He defeated that lady demon who stole Ava in the beginning from us...I wish I had never run just..her magic was the reason...I'm sorry...it was painful then..I tried to fight what I was . I really, really believed that these powers had the ability to change my fate. Even if I could change a part of myself to never cry like this again.." She sniffed with a chuckle by how wrong that had felt .

Damian shook his head and tried to console Ann by those feelings she had locked away.

"You forget. You even fought a crazy vampire bent on helping that 'dragon nut' ( dragonaut. Hah!) to destroy us. That makes you a hero after you helped the Titans without letting those creeps in. I think,.you are stronger because you decided you were not going to stand by with all those limitations. I understand. My grandfather was a killer for a powerful order of assassins that could wipe out the best fighters . But..when Batman was then left with a son..actually my real dad...I was turned for a loop. Mom had not told me anything before that." Dami remembered the dumb mess with that old aquaintence 'Deathstroke the Terminator.' His membership had more or less been terminated. He was on a permanent leave after Ra's back- up plan had failed.

"Grandfather died , yet believed I would run his empire. "

"Glad you joined the in- crowd instead." Ann smiled and looked past their differences for once.

"Young Justice..then the Titans...I have a second home if Gotham leaves me restless. I have my purpose for now. aren't you trying to surpass that Marine ..what was she-

"Sara Santiago. I want to work like my dad in the division with enough action to keep you on your toes. Well, coast guard would..also be ok.." She blushed by such ambitions seeming unreal. No way would Nina handover her seat to the teen. She still had to finish into secondary schooling and then ' brave the waves of adulthood. "

Robin chuckled by that funny description from the android woman. Nina had a jokster side, which made her more than machine in his mind.

"Sara was not found even after searching for years . " Ann added and touched a stone wall as it froze by her fingertips. The icy surface instantly warmed by the girl's powers warming up against it's exterior roughness.

"She let us escape to safety after the lizard's world was swallowed into nowhere's land. I am just glad that he won't be a part of our nightmares anymore. "

She sighed, then felt the magma of her art ripple past the slab of rock with a final push.

"Wow." Dami blinked and scratched his head in disbelief. "You heal fast."

Anna stood looking at her palm without moving. "I...didn't do that. "

She felt her voice become a whisper by the mystery saviour on the other side of their wall of slate.

~I still think humans should watch their manners! You are very welcome, children!~

The girl and teen boy stood stalk still with their jaws open wide.

~Oh..sorry..wh..who are you, and..did you j-

~Melting earth...sigh..you have never by far met my dearest dragon! He is quite handsome!~ The sweet faced child was a faire colour in both hair and tone- almost ghostly as is swept by to see into Damian's direction.

"D..dragon? Those are real!?" Robin as his human guise gulped and turned to a shocked Anna.

"You..think this isn't? " She frowned by the fact that they had fought one already. Here, dragons held many forms! Majestic, dangerous, wonderful...foreboding as the elements were powerful.

~Come come!~The spirit (Ann assumed) had to tug the two to follow onwards.

"This..is strange..not like with the imps.." Dami whispered beside Hanna as they were corraled onto a small boat . Yet it ran over a narrow stream that had only just appeared!

"Wh..where is ..does this lead?" Ann tried to grin with her veins hidden from their...tour guide.

~Oh! This is the way to our queen. You see, deep below the earthen line you humans belived in an afterlife. So! I will gladly have you voyage there to see to your answer. I; as you have deduced..am a guide of the river. No! The styx is to ominous a word, it is not that horrible place!~ The spirit child flushed with it's ghostly light and shook it's head of the thought.

It almost was cute. A bit to animated for Dami - who was a realist by his occupation.

Ann relaxed a bit now that they were currently out of harm's way.

She still wondered why the word dragon had been brought up before? It was only the spirit?

I am the spirit of a Wyvern! The worm of the western legends in which many feared greatly . Yet we only require our peace and plenty! That is not why our rites were tainted...oh..the old ways protected us..demons ripped at the scriptures which defined what was and what HAD BEEN!~

The lecturing tot had Ann know that Ami would have loved to meet the cute spirit in it's 'natural state.'

"So, the river is where your..queen is?" Dami started to ask before their guide had a chance to forget.

~She is powerful enough to encase this whole realm within her eye! A...our queen is without full- sight..yet do not take her majesty lightly! Her sorcerery is what has led the kings of old to know where to tred! She took on many forms to guide travellers far from her lands, only whence they had time to end...or none left to own!~ The spirit was eerily to descriptive over the aftermath of the , dying must have been a break from dreading the fact in some ways...

Besides of course...no bones and all...

Ann shifted uncomfortably in her seat of the wooden boat. It was slender, white, and ridged - as a birch's bark did litter the earth.

Damian leaned over to peer into the waters as the spirit rowed, then had the young soul up in milliseconds to warn the teen.

~Stop! Do not gaze upon the water's surface! You will not return!~

He snapped his neck back and away once the warning had been left to reach the ebony hero's ears.

"Sorry...I had no -

"Those!?...you mean this is a death...river!?" Ami had been a bit of an occult nut in her spare time . The river styx had a legendary presence in any story of the underworld. Even in Japan it had become a powerful asset for telling frightening ghost stories.

~The dead are trapped for eternity. Hel tends to those whom have failed to return to the earth . I am sorry! This trip was not supposed to at all send you into a state of shock! I am not intentional with my explanation-

"We are sorry for not understanding your world a bit more. " Ann smiled to the youthful dead- soul as the rode by a ripple of waves. The boat rocked a bit, though the spirit was not going to let the teens drown. It had volunteered to help the 'new chosen'. That had been to it's grave.

As the bending stretch of dark waters led the three of many closer towards the caverns holding the underworld's finest, Anna soon had a thought which had been..if she had describe it..a predetermined one would have been clearest.

She turned towards the youth guiding the boat by mysterious 'fox fire' (she supposed from those same stories), and had to ask before her mind turned as white a sheet as this entire voyage into the 'great beyond.'

"Um..you..by any chance weren't expecting us personally? Was your queen the one who sent a messenger ahead?" She asked with crossed fingers to not offend their young ally.

The ghost child blinked and thought with a furrowed brow if that had been so. Yet Hel had explained for the youngster to not allow any secrets to pass by thee outsider's senses.

~That too can and may only be answered by the very deity inside these caves .~ It smiled with eyes shut and laughing features - what was Hel expecting anyway? Here, the chosen were split into many groups. There was only the passage to her lair in which the fog could settle. Perhaps then the rest of the heroes would follow after.

"Oh, ok..sorry...never mind..once we get to her home, then I am sure your ruler will tell us the rest.." Ann mumbled and hid her head inside her woolen hood . Dami had only to cool his thoughts and keep a distance , without going as far as to look over the edge of their tiny vessel.

A place where the dead travelled all to different destinations...then the stories were not of their world, yet another through what felt an eerie, irrational dream.

A small passage for Henry and his heroes had led towards a hidden waterfall. The cove below it had a way behind it's crafted shape, while the rest was a piece of cake for Glen and Kaien to carve out.

The water piled down and bounced off of their wear by Henry and Zatara's art. The rest was in sight. Down, down the trek took the five into unknown territory. The earth trembled from above as one door closed- while others were bound to open befor the heroes' eyes.

The dark encased the team as theyhad hit rock bottom by a winding stream. It had started to glow ominously wth a horrible moaning coming from the other side. Zan held Amelia tightly and covered the thirteen year old's ears. Yes, she had not known her birthday would be coming, so why not consider Ami close enough? Children were spirited away in stories of terrifying times. Zan had superstitious nonesense left to wander by the d magic she had learned from her father's day.

If only Damian had been wise enough to hold fast, she would be there to swoop in in a heart beat!

"Are we..closer to the entrance?" Zatanna soon gulped and looked over towards a perplexed Henry Vanderbilt.

His eyes scanned the place, then realized just where this odd venture had taken them all!

~An underworld's passage..such as the legendary Styx of ancient Greek ?..though memory doth serve...~ He pattered over to the river's edge carfully with his knees bent . His eyes stayed narrowed to stare AWAY from those depths.

~As in the Sanzu, Hel is to be no exception. Merely a mirror of the goddess Hecate if you ask me. ~ He stood taller ( though he was quite short for a wizard), and trekked farther down, into the vast darkness of the river's edge passageway.

~We haven't a vessel to save our team the time. ~ Kaien sniffed the earth with a hiff* of his fox hybrid's snout.

"Then we'll just go on the side, and not jump in the water..If I remember the myth, the dead are the only ones who should-

~And as any river - way, I believe it holds a duel purpose. ~ Henry rejected that old fairy tale without logical knowing to back it. She was a novice of earth and space. He had magic bound in both body and spirit.

~Other words, only if ya fall in. The dead try to hang on to another life for support. Do not fall into those waters.~ Kaien nod to Glen's warning. He too knew the rule. The Styx was the old- incarnate's last place to wish it his rite. Hecate had her cult, her craft and her company whenever she tired of her folk- witch's silence. Her lonliness was neccessary of a deity of the occultic secrets that underworld held.

Pandora was just as much her metaphore as any other whom held secrets to the grave until their lasting hours.

"You sound familiar with cramped places...or was I wrong to judge?" Zan joked as the nervous energy of trailing the outer brim of the dead's river...had her with too many butterflies to conceal.

~Just don't dip so much as a toe ina' that water.~Kaien grunt and shoved himself forwards while walking on tip toe as a cat. ~Or surviving those dead lives will not only cost ya this entire journey, you'll never find your way back.~

She flustered even more. Why was the cat ..dog - fox refusing to be cryptic as he had at the beginning of their quest! He was calmer then..this..was nerve wracking for the sorcereress in training!

Ami thankfully did much better in Glen's strong arms as they scaled the narrowing wall of the deep river's turning -

"Whhaa!" Zan felt her feet ip from the edge, though Kaien and Henry gracefully caught her fall. After that shockwave, Zan had no trouble again in moving ahead with her teammates.

"The other side!" She saw fuzzy, blue lights hit her senses as if a mirage of the -

~Careful! If you hop off to soon, the real illusion shall reveal itself!~ Henry warned that all glittering shapes had the power to fade away. She watched their hope die off as candles were blown out, one by one.

~Those boat handlers are looking for passengers. Do not be fooled, or death with find you as well.~ Glen saw the hope of a safe journey leave Zan's sights a moment with a laboured sigh.

"Let's just..keep on. Ami doesn't have all the time in the world. "

She recovered from that false hope after, hoping this time to become stronger from the experience in the future.

The next stop off was to a docking space with plenty of boats and riders who were having a tipsy timed- break bythe shore. So ...this was the docking area for the handlers of those death ships?

"How do we pass by them?" Zan whipsered to Glen, who was not sure if talking would seem productive or a bother.

~We are going to use an ancient spell, you and I shall cast it. ~ Henry nod to Zan as the two magicians clasped hands to recite their incantation.

~Illuminate...Create a hole in the vision of our enemy...Make these sorcerers whom travel to the dead, unseen!~

The task was to turn the group( all but Kaien who was a ghost oiof his making) invisible for a few minutes.

Zan marveled by how the spell had done it's job properly. She was also very proud of her ability to have learnt a nifty trick. Wouldn't her friends be thrilled to know what the gi-

She stopped those rambling thoughts and kept rushing past the boat handlers - with their ghoulish bodies as her nightmares depicted demons to be.

She had sworn to keep secrets of..this place away from home - TO be protected! There was no way that was going to change her relationship with her teammates. They could guess for themselves instead how the 'trip' had gone into the next dimension.

The tip toing words phenomenonally to keep the heroes from losing their way. Ami did not even so much as twitch in Glen's strong hold. That had Zan swipe herbrow of any dust- once..they hadmade it clean across and away from onlooking skeletons?..

The robed reapers set off once their lunchbreak had ended to seek out and collect more ...ehem...customers..

Zan gulped and head in the other direction after her group, while not even noticing that Ann andDam had just made to tothe port! She ran before that, so Dami had not one clue while their clothing wasbeing prodded by the fellow division of soul keepers .

"Hello? We..are ...have an appointment..to meet your ruler of this..um...fine plane?" Ann tried her hardest not to scream and even chuckle by how Dami looked white as a ghost! He could hop off any time!

~Hello! Then yer all must be the kiddies chosen by our lady's elder aspect. Her rites be as a Southern orderly. So then, ya know the way, Lucielle?~ The one help of the boat man's crew had a bit offlesh still around one extra without human enough attributes were just soldiers skeletons to the grind.

The light eyed child (whom had been when living Lucielle of a crowned, industrial country ) ,was pleased and smiled a thanks to the eldest employee.

~Our ship has now docked, though these fine humans are searching for their-

~Oh, the kids are acting likely as if we would harm those with souls! Just ran by a few minutes from when ya landed. ~

Thankfully, Zan and the others were already well ahead of the duo. Then Ann had only to trail behind in hopes, of..well..if Ami had stuck out her painful experience until Hel could still the girl's worries...then yes. She had a glimmer of hope still burning, just as Amelia had determined before they had been torn apart.

~This way! You are going to catch a glimpse of our Majesty's grand halls! Walk carefully! Bien! ~

The delighted young spirit since gone from it's world hummed a tune out of the eighteenth century France.

Maybe recalling it's name had the child a bit more full of pep than tbat dreaded turn?

Dami just lowered his head in thanks, not knowing and forgetting that this realm was attached to the Norse plane of creation. The Germanic worlder's Styx was a milder form than the original. If it had been, Kaien might have aced the test in identifying from a fake, dead's end.

Underworlds were mysterious throughout the ages. Ami had her breathing a bit laboured as the air turned from clear to smog round their eyes .

~Don't stop...walking ahead...~ Glen kept telling his tam, even when the invisibility spell had left the few exposed .

Meanwhile; a few meters it seemed behind, Ann and Dami were walking with their load a bit lighter than the first team's.

They head over to the sorceress and had to exchange gasps b how tbe tunnel had led them to the center..from different paths under the earth?

Henry just kept on and through the darkness , he lit a flare unto his staff's tip.

Ann tried to show the same commitment by holdng her mom's bolt as a stunning , amber gleam.

~A door! Yes! This indeed is the place! Everyone? The goddess and her mighth keep! Lady Hel of the Asgard's Afterlife!~

She was connected to the real deity in Valhalla? That there sonded Greek to Dami as he just sniffed in his strength before the door of woid, had fallen away to reveal a hollow trunk of old roots.

"Ygggdraisl...Or..how was it spelled?-

"Just say..the tree of life..." Zan gasped by how it had held through storms and strong battles that might have destroyed the beautiful specimen!

~Greg saw this..I'm sure this is a first for me too!~ Zan gawked as her dechipering skill came to overtake her senses- the REAL TREE OF LIFE!

Dami gulped and saw from how thetree had no end. It grew and grew until the end was to the sky and beyond...

~Impressive...I am in awe. ~ Henry was holding himself together as he and Glen readied to gather the heroes into finishing one , simple step.

~Queen of the Nether- realm! Your servant has returned with a dutiful ,requestfor her highness!~

Henry was sweating as he stood before the tree, and a dais for the lady to rule over her subjects.

~Van..derbilt? You have accepted your faults and wish to tame what cannot be...unchanged by the wheel of fate..~ A crone's voice croaked byan eerrie echo to send the wizard into bowing for HER forgiveness.

~Yes...oh yes! My queen, I was once a cruel soul in which found redemption by your mighty -

~Not for I..You have come here for, another?~ She croaked a bit louder from behind those walls from the mention of 'he not helping himself' .

~Annabelle was my mage long ago...she was killed by an innocent incident which...this child is not as she! Yet I vowed to keep my word as Annabelle's lost Familiar! I am Henry, Von Worth Vanderbilt the only of the Faire Legion. There is a child touched by another age whom I would gladly aid in her recovery...as I had been unable to for my lovely Anna...~

The stooge was crying as a babe without changing form to his hare self. Glen was shocked to see this humane act of kindness from the shut- in wizard kin. He was not suprised however- for many Faire folk led solitary lives away from large crowds and gatherings. It was their rite in that life, as it was for Henry to make ammends with his old sorceress friend...yet that was for another tale in the heroes' case.

~Evena personal request, I to knew of the chosen's arrival.~ Hel redeemed her words to clear her way to float- yet her form was oddly unpleasant to bear and was the embodiment of a wraith! A deity? Then wise woman and cronewere one and the same!

Kaien bowed as his fox self permit, while young Ami tried to open her eyes to see into the blind sights of her, last hope.

The crone had long ,grey, knotted hair that had no longer a need for personal care. Hel had discard worldly desires to become a goddess of fhe great void. Long, long ago.

Her eyes were glassy, blind and yet she saw predicted thoughts, emotions even of the group inside her halls.

Her voice was ancient as the ages. As she had then gone to dismiss and thank handsomely young Lucielle, the words from the child were pure and sweet. They gave courage to Ami who tried to sit up in Glen's strong arms of a soldier.

"Dream...you..were just like her ...cough!*..ugh...In..my dreams..." The young dear looked up to Hel as if she knew something about the crone's interest in helping the chosen. The elder's smile was cracked and yet the warmest thaw of an icy mourn.

~I see that the east favours your direction. The sun is dim, yet it hides behind the stormy clouds of a winter's chill.~ She heard this and had the strength to then left up her own body. Ann then realized it as well. Her mother's bolts were tgat extra boost! What about Ami? Was she just more powerful like Ava, and ..took longer to lick her wounds?

~Sun..encompass me...warm both my heart and spirit...~ Ami lifted her arms to her sides and closed her eyes asthe rays of tbe eastern goddess , returned whatshe needed to face the dark king to have harmed her sister and brother!

Dami, Kaien, Glen, Henry, Zan, and Anna had faces of awe while her garb transformed to that of a winter priestess of the sun and moon.

Her eastern flare was still found in the design, yet Amy looked good in a lot of outfits! This one caused her to beam brighter than any star in the sky!

~There. Healing from within and throughout. The goddess you love, as she doth her contrated .~Hel smiled and hid her arms inside her sleeves of such massive length.

~You were saying Vanderbilt , the only?~The goddess chuckled while Henry had to weep hopelessly over the save. He had done his duty..thank the gods! ~

Ann felt her magic increase inside her bones as well while Ami was in her saintly guise.

"Incredible.." Still Zan could only watch the tree of life react to the art's power. The rest soon followed to glance up towards it's branches.

"Did I hurt the poor thing?" Ami help her face and gasped,though Hel only shook her head with an elder's grin.

~It is very glad you have come. Though there aremany,you have lost...members of your party?~ She pointed to the red- headed, middle twin witha boney hand.

Ann regained her composure and spoke as she'd been taught to - even around Uncle Alfred.

"We have..they were seperated by a panic in the time we'd been together. My brother..and adopted..sister, elder sister Ava Marie."She saved the adopted part for the past . It was only just that they remained in well understanding of one another's differences.

"My sister is in a lot of danger. We are trying to save her from a king who took over her castle by force. She is not even aware, but we have to find where my brother has trailed her off to..thatmight be the reason..why she went alone.." Ann choked back her sobs to quiet them , then continued.

Yet Hel knew far too well from Aneiu, and by her own, preserved intuition.

~The girl...is searching. So much thather heart will never thaw if that king has his way. ~

Ami covered her lips and sqealed. That meant..Ava was super being harrassed by a goon! She had to find a way to help! Where...Yes! Henry!

She silently creapt over towards the sniffling wizard in his stupor. Whispering into his ear, she had the next step- convince Zan now that the lil' genius gal was back in businss!

Yet by the skitter of feet touching the walls, two voices could be heard whispering as well - in the dark!

Ami's kitsune comrades had her back, as the one to head after the ten to still her loosely- drawn shot, was the Imp Prince without a way back!

"Aagh! Komori! Haru! Don't hit him! " She had named her shinegami...wow, in that short a time Ami had become the master of her own deck. Zan and Hanna were widely impressed.

~Draw him close...~ Hel whispered in her rough voice. The prince - Imp had his head hung as if this were more than a game to him. Something seemed off...

~Why have you followed us? Were you not aiding to send tr-

~Yah! That I had ! Yet my flower..My May- belle went right after that wolf - king in order to learn of his secret! The only words she had..sniiiff! B..Been able to grant to her darling moi...was the king's real name! His identity is false! He is not the wolf- demon Fenrir! He is the son of Fenrir- The deity Hati whom has chased but a single goal...To trap and keep the moon deity Mani as his prize! He intended to decieve you all! That child is not the goddess, she was changed by her fate and Hati's plans to rule! If he has the power of both Sol and Mani...you will not make it to the monster's keep alive! ~

The imp heaved to continue, yet Ann did not know how this...then her heart sunk. Aiden...the sun! She looked to Lady Hel with lost eyes.

"So then...we bust in to expose the wolf- monster?" Ami cutely asked while terrorizing Henry. Although.. (yet she was actually making plans of action as his partner in crime behind her siblings' backs.)

~Puff out ..our chests? What will save the princess!?~ The imp son panicked while Kaien stood to speak with the crone in person. He had not brought along his mildly- mortal form. The fox spirit was all she could see past the smoke and mirrors.

~You must act.~ Hel controlled the gathering with her words of an overseer of the earth itself.

~Now that the last , remaining chosen are well enough to undertake the journey, remember this-

Her power cast shadows of events to follow. Ifs and whens; in which Ami even gulped by the scene of a blood bath- aftermath , if ever they should lose the fight...

"We'll go." Ann brought out her favoured staff with a flame atop it burning as a raging sun's heat. She held it up over her head and felt like a true leader by so many eyes watching. Her dad woukd be pleased as pop for sure- she might even learn a lesson in commanding her future troops..yet nough of the fantasies of a clean gettaway!

"Ava is still family, even ifshe's made some choices I'd never approve of. And Aide was only trying to be the hero she never had...so! Team? Are we ready to face the army of the century?" She shouted so that the group had no choice but to call out 'yes' in the midst of an ongoing threat.

"Then let's save Ava and this entire country! We are ready to face the impossible!"

/

Aiden watched around the lower halls or chambers, as Ava's guide wove the teens deeper still down halls laden with crystal relics. Tis..was an impressive palace as fine as shivering glass! The frost here never stopped falling..no wonder Ava..heh..got cold feet-

~We are nearly to the place you ...need to be-

"We have to be where that crook Fenrir is."Aiden interrupted as Ava bit her lip to help from scolding her seventeen- going on eighteen - year old brother.

~That is correct, yet can you even, face the monster in close combat? Don't you want to-

"Ava was hurt for his actions ruining our relationship. I don't care! I can't let her be hurt like that again! Heck! Chris? You went along like nothing could change- well! You failed! We both did! And I blame you as much as I blame myself and those who promised she'd be safe! Don't act like you owe my sister- she's not-

"I'm..not reckless...I was unarmed, afraid, but..things will change for the better!" Ava shouted in a gasp for Aiden to just not remin them of the past.

"If you were able to know anything..you'd know that everyone had the power provided by this kindom. Snow, more snow! Every day! So do you still think I-

"Are..are you saying...-

She bit her lip harder and stomped off ahead of both Chris and her little brother.

~She was going to reject the right to rule...why?~

The chuckle from Chris as he silently sauntered on ahead had the blonde's skin crawl. "Chris? What in the world was that ...I felt..some sort of..no..he's not an enemy..is he?"

Aiden scratched his skull and was last to journey towards the great throne room of the new king in charge . As the heavy doors were pushed apart, they found the room vacant. Not a soul had emerged to greet, nor treat the teens to a warm, unnofficial welcome .

Chris just walked past the teens. His demeanor had been a silent kind; Ava knew that her dear friend had been soft spoken then, yet caculative was only the first 'fault' she had forgotten to note in the way Chris now held himself.

As if a military officer looking for fugitives..what?

"We ..ehem, you made record time . " Chris swept back around with a soft smile and his entire background musty smelling by the lack of care. The whole hall looked deserted? How was that even possible?

"I..don't get it, Christopher?" Ava wondered as her eyes recalled event from far away inside this very room.

Cob webs littered the throne in her mind, while Aiden saw a slightly less- grim appearance of the seat.

Chris somehow was acting alone. The once again apparent feeling that the light haired friend was not as he appeared, returned to Aiden's thoughts with a gasp. He could not make it to Ava by what was slowly eating away at her consciousness. What was that smell?

~Hwaah! Contracted! You are in danger! That creature IS the one! The wolf ! You must run!~

Shiro as the dagonling chimed , from within Aiden as his icy footfalls started to thaw. Yes! That was exactly the kind of 'cue' Aiden had been waiting to grasp!

"Time's up!" Aiden shouted to the spook feigning innocence as the blonde's sister's , dear classmate.

Not so dear though, to anyone but Ava.

Chris sighed as if he'd been suspected all along. With a bow of his messy head of hair, the tail he held in the back of it flopped down to reach by the teen's throat. His grin was something menacing as Ava still had yet to snap out of her trance!

Aiden rushed over, though found himself in a rather sticky situation by a measly fall onto the dusty, stone floor. The one staring into his eyes from above was a giggling , Anya Wulfsmund.

~You should have run away, little hero!~ Her heel almost dashed across the boy's vision- if he had not grabbed it to toss the dopple a distance from himself. Ava was being dragged towards a beam of light coming from that rat false- Chris's palms!

"No! Ave! Snap out of it! He's not real! We-

"Uuph!" The teen was kicked away from the steps it would take to reach the princess. Anya laughed aloud so that only Aiden could hear her words throne was not in was miasma! It surrounded the entire room!

~You will not win! Look! She is more than happy to hand over her rites and will power to whom she holds...dearer even than her own family! Why else do you think she ran back here? She wants this world, this life that you could never hope to understand! You rejected it! You did not confide in her desire to be, only . Your. OWN SELISHNESS!~

The dopple pile drove into the stone to cause Aiden to scramble for a way to his sister! No...he..he had told her..he wanted her to be safe!

"You..you're wrong!" Aiden whipped out his blade and held it higher up, all so that the sun's light would reach Ava! She had to look! Fenrir was going to reinact those nightmares!

Yet Chris saw the light of the accursed Sol. He knew exactly how to harness that deity's energy by years of perfecting a simple spell.

~You intend to face me?~ Chris's form aged to suit the devilish dog's whims. He had only to tug at Ava's desire to know her friend again, yet things were just beginning while the castle was masked from plain sight! He was gripping her wrist painfully asif Ava had no voice to break from the demon's curse!

The wall of crystal holding the spire together in which the groups fought, only turned to wind higher and higher, until it reached through and burst apart the barrier in place by the princess herself.

Ava cried out, confused as the fog momentarilly lifted- she saw in only seconds before being thrown back into her trance, this realm was upside- down. It was hidden from the true barren queen's eyes!

Laughter echoed and Aiden had to hold off. Soon, the demon - wolf was all but certain. He howled as loudly as his lungs could reach. That sound sent- violent shockwaves to casdcade all around the dank, dark tower Anya was flailing into a pained fit by this act of betrayal.

~Aaargh! Sii...siire! Wwwhyy?!...~ She panted and found that her powers had grown weak. Ava fell unconscious as the hated wolf- in sheep's clothing scooped her up. Aiden was almost forced to do just about the only thing that seemed a sheer against his frantically, beating heart.

He had to jump. At this height, Shiro could still have them land safely by a dragon's winds. Yet Ava...

"You...won't have her...I'm coming back, sis! Please wai-

Instead of letting the boy do his own falling from the ledge, Fenrir(Hati) , used his powers to knudge the trip - up to quicken .

The boy fell , though ill - prepared to summon by the brief period of shock, he would fail in the time it took to cast his spell and save his own skin.

Ava was not able to see, yet Anya saw and could not believe her eyes . He..was supposed to live...why? Was Hati starting a new game? Was the boy that powerful to escape a high fall's end!

"I'll be looking forward to your return as well, young Sol child. " The king grinned and let a warning howl set under the boy in mid fall's skin. He had to plan further. The universe would now stop at nothing to take back what was rightfully the king's ! The barrens would tremble, they would quake! The new overlord of Eternal was to be ready to win this battle..to the bloody end..


	9. Chapter 9

Teen Titans; New Generations; New Destinations- Arc Restart; Chapter Nine: Ebb and Flow; Falling Faster Past the Clouds; Allies of the White Wolf; Chilvary is Never Dead Where the Sun Shines.

/

This is short...I wrfote over the original two times with a resume! So maad! Yet besides the short winded , work- had fun with the Titans' cliffhanger as you will see! Aiden is facing the bleak ,wintry rlworld of the norse and northern sects. He willfind unlikely allies and enemies from beyond his own perspective. What it means to brave the worst , he'll gladly take an arow for his sister who is in a tower against her will by Hati's tactics.

So! Will Shoji be given a for life time sentence? Isthere aspy among the clouds? What about Kori and the Titans vacation in Portugal? Clifford is not letting Esma leave without first testing the team from abroad. Find out in chapter nine- Ebb and flow!

/

Aiden's initial sense was to shove himself back into the sights of his reality.

He was falling high from a tower, one that had his sister against her will...though why was Shiro not reappearing!? What was the dopple doing back and on the enemy's side?

So many angry answers lay hidden as the boy breathed in a struggle against his battered lungs. The rippling currents just allowed this time to pass. Aiden foced himself to get a grip. His heart was hurting to this fate..Ava..ava..w-

~Hold strong, young chosen! You are not alone in these skies!~

The boy gasped with a frightened blink before the face of a hidden entity had his arm.

Shiro as the embodiment of the light - dragon child spun round his contracted by her presence from their mid- air trip.

~A...you...~Aiden's energy was washed away as the Celestial and Ethereal arc- princess. Hakuro was watching for a few moments. Tsani was certain by the boy's cosmic deity- aspect cast into the form of a winged newt.

She swirled her raiment sized- cloak garments round the cast aside, hero's body. That embrace had the child feel secure as they safetly float down on to the snowy earth.

A mound of frozen softness kept the boy from breaking once the princess's time- spell had downed. With a largely unexepected flop into a snow- covered barrel of hay, the blonde had been woken with a start.

"Ah! A..h...ow?.." His dazed state saw stars as the boy's eyes tried to adjust towards having been grounded without warning.

Tsani unruffled her gowns and stood in mid- levitation above the youth's head. She had a see- through form until she'd recovered and landed beside the current chosen with the grace of a regal swan. Her very body was as short as Ami's by her stature.

She had her features as the previous Titans of earth would have known. Princess Tsani was an official and had originally aided the chosen's sibling, by helping to free Ava Marie from her stagnant, palace quarters. Aiden possibly only recalled the entity from their portal- mishap inside the Tower of the earthen protectors.' (First chapters of this arc and epilogue of part two - these new years.)

Other than her youthful face and voice,Tsani was an adult nearly Hakuro's age by her creation. She held no innocent manner in showing theboythis side of her divinity. It was too well fou ded by her very being to hide in plain sight.

The boy whizzed around his skull to collect information regarding their loss of that chapter.

Ah! So a loss was why he seemed to ponder much longer than the Princess would have guessed. He was not as the Titans of Earth. This boy was searching for something...

Tsani kept her musing hidden until the perfect time to act on behalf of her council - men.

"My sister...I'm...I have to-

The rattling world seemed to break free of it's order and quiet by a burst of the Eternal Barrens' barrier into dusk and shards of magnificent two onlookers shook and huddled to break from what was nota curse- yeta craft to send something hovering about their eyes.

"The tower! It's ! " Aiden could hardly stand to wait and sit still for the outcome to reveal itself. This world was becoming invisible within the hungry mists again! It was being swallowed whole now that Fenrir had it's true ruler under his power...

Aiden felt his breath hitch as the tower holding his sister, disappeared into the drifting fog of the forbidden forest grounds.

"Damn..no...! Avaa! I'm coming! Don't ..Ava..!" He struggled by a draft of wind that kept his eyes covered. His arms blocked out the potential harm as Tsani tried to tame the unruly whips to not bring harm to her unfortunate charge as well . Those were the back lash effects of a horrid transportation spell.

It was not too late to seek out it's next location by the channels, yet the world was not as Tsani needed to achieve that reality. She had to reunite the chosen, then run off and back to her Celestial grove as the only hope this boy could cling on to. Ava was precious to his time, even if neither understood why across time this made no difference.

She was his dear friend and family, even with her prophetic future to undergo. yet would the boy let the princess of the north take up her crown, even if the wolf's hide were laid bare by the heroes' conquest?

~We must flee from this space. The wolf- king will only find and destroy anyone who seeks out the Barrens.~ Tsani hastily replied while the teen had his fists crumpled in the snowy bank with his tears falling slowly.

His fire was lit, yet it could do as Ava had hoped her brother would reconsider of his powers. She did not want him involved..to save him? What about Ava? She had not signed up for becoming the bride...of a monster!  
Aiden grit his jaw and shivered nervously while Tsani observed and identified a solution to their dilemma.

~We are not without guidance. ~ The princess stood before the boy with a woven cloak made to bar away the boy's frozen state.

~Place this on . You will not last as long as your sister has. She is of this past by Reia's prophecy. We were to wait until she had grown wise in the new position , then she might have held the ability to visit her home- world of earth. ~

Aiden looked into the deity's sorry eyes with his heart breaking ones still in a daze from their landing. Ava had been close...Fenrir had..changed her..

~I shall tell you and your team my tale. We have only to recover their route-

~Ye haven't a shot if the mountains doth only bow for the' cur.~

A crunching of fallen snow had the two allies both look towards a slope of grasses and trees.

Before the stretch of pines in the forest, another face had arrived to speak it's mind.

/

She had used her skiis without mercy to locate that light. It was here, she had found it flickering for warmth amid one of the coldest worlds imaginable. The hunt raged on as a blizzard for the one goddess whom could survive this terrain well enough to track, a lion in the wrong era.

Tsani picked herself up and smiled with a clear of her 'ancient telepathy' . The snow brute had not been sighted well. This forest did bow to those strong enough to brave it's trials.

~Skadi of the Frost Giants. What an honor, yet you come to us with a warning? Not just of these mountains cast unto the path? This leaves in curious detail...that you wish this meeting to be swift.~ Tsani wondered with her words spoken if Skadi had deliberately tailed the chosen mch earlier into their venture. She seemed keen over her prize. Yet a second response had Aiden's world turn by the giantess's reply.

~I attempted to warn, yet you do not understand this void , mortal.~ Skadi's voice lowered by the descriminating word for Aiden's plane's people.

~Princess of the Celestial Channels and Ethereal Law of A herself...you suprise me most of all - yet why do you not allow this lowly being to see your faith in his task? I shall not lie.~ Skadi pointed to the blonde as he blinked back, squinting through the whiteness to listen to the deity's accusations..

~You ran before I could catch and throw you off of the mountain of my clansmen.~ Skadi huffed with her powerful, icy gaze still enough to make Aiden feel shaken in this deserted world of snowy-caps. She claimed him a bit unreliable, yet Skadi's impatience and forceful maneuvers had left the child stranded in the woods! Thankfully Ava had been located..yet..

Tsani did not see Aiden's orbs of hazel green turn towards the snow- tyrant. He was just as frustrated by the trials of his group , as Skadi was of the gods allowing humans to run rampant within her land's borders.

He frowned by why she claimed so noble after chasing the blonde half- way into the alps! That was like using- oh..the frying pan was old- fashioned, yet useful for Tellervo. Whatever you had, you took a times..

"I came here to save my sister. She's-

~I know of the rumors of a 'were-montrosity' howling into the long, night. I know of this creature by my rites as one of Odin's allies of that demon's same past. That creature is not the devil- wolf of Loki's brotherhood. He is the son of the monster Fenrir. Why must-

"You are telling me way too much if you think driving your arrows into my team's direction wasn't just for 'target practice'!.." Aiden almost failed in keeping his temper far from Skadi's fierce glance of a huntress. How did she not regret those acions? And if they were supposed to trust one another, wasn't it a truce for now?

"Then Tellervo knows just as much, if you two are -

~She is of a western clan! Nay, child! Do not compare the wood- fae to I! We are of separate lives and names. She is no ally in my child in which you are after, is a different story.~ .

Skadi was apparently taken aback by the comment the mortal- born had raised.

Aiden heightened a brow by not having known as much as Ava over the world's culture. So, Tellervo was someone who knew the giantess..but she didn't get along? Was it a tryst? Did they once battle a giant golem and end up hating one another for who took who's credit? Was..it an affair?

Anything could have seemed the reason for the two goddesses not personally being ' bossom buddies.' Yet, Aiden let it go for now. Tellervo could answer a civil enough question without arrows to kill off the boy's assumptions. Skadi refused to live away from the denial of her emotions veing a normal part of her rites.

"I don't know whether you want me to start anything. " Aiden shrugged and sat back into the white sheet of earth with his elbows propped onto his knees. He could wait..he could think of how to fix this mess and head back to his team..

~That sighing you do is just why I wished for your party to depart from our lands. ~Skadi gruffly brough her arms to chest and shook her mighty skull.

~The guardians are not to let a soul wander off to far. ~Tsani rebuked by how Skadi was again underestimating the intuitive process of humanity, as if Tellervo had not taken note! It was a daily task the deity favoured by her pride as a faire folk of the winter- continent.

"She's not wrong." Aiden agreed that the trip had done a lot of damage to his team. "We really are not fit to be-

~Hold your tongue! Your father would weep if ever he heard such a disgraceful example of his son's promise! I shan't return you to him before the final blow hath been struck! ~

Aiden lifted up his chin with eyes wide and suprised by the princess's shout.

"You..you are her!" He pointed now to Tsani, whom bowed her head with a small smile.

~That is why I have returned. Your sister was bewitched by the wer - wolven, and Skadi!~ Tsani glared into the deity's direction with an icy breadth. ~You know not of the Dragon of the Golden Dawn?~ She had to ask the giantess, just to see that priceless expression on the deity's , winter blue cheeks! The princess's eyes turned to her mellow nature , while the norse huntress had to sigh in defeat by her competitor's tactics.

~The deity is dead! How wouldst' thou recall thee ancient lore not of thy mountain!~ The goddess scoffed and felt the winds growing stronger as they waited for the inevitable to arrive.

~Whatever cometh of to- day, then let we unlikely kin work as one for the task ahead.~ Tsani suddenly had the other deity with a chuckle by how alike their minds were.

~Ha! Then I have held onto the rumor to long to tell! You will have to leave this part of the plane,to arrive where your party in waitin'. There, a meeting of high- spirit ; both of the totemic rites and the gods, is to be held with your team members as the main attraction.~

Aiden's legs powered up a moment as he jolted from his mound in the snow to see clearly through the goddess's new pact.

"You knew that much? Why is that supposed to -

~Trust a tyrant today, young one. She has the power to divide rivers if they so may allow it. ~

The goddess of those highest peeks to the north was trying to open up her options a bit wider. Then if Tsani had the blonde's best interests, could Skadi remain as loyal to the truce as they had yet to agree?

Indecision refused to reach Skadi's ears as the boy had her in tangles. His idea of waiting out the storm , was more the talk of a coward..

Tsani was a firm beliver in the human populace having a chance to thrive towards greater means. Skadi had given up on that faith long ago after Odin's last battle.

Aiden shook his mop of fire- on - wheat scalp and brought the goddess to hold her tongue with his own underlying determination.

"I'm not going to let the castle out of my sights. Let's find my team and get Fenrir behind bars once and for all!"

The fury of a son to the sun was no ruse. He had the light from that young dragon's aura surrounding his own. Skadi had to bow her head a slight and reply all while within her power.

~As it has doth been decided, any objections? Lady Time's child?~

Tsani shook her head and that had been all to say. Her powers were about to come to full light.

When the rest of bleak twighlight, the answer unbeknownst had been brought to them as a whisp of crystaline snowfall.

A towering shift of fine grains as the sahara, swirled upwards to have a creature appear in the midst of it's spiralling center.

~You. You must come with my pack to the gorge of the rising clans. ~

It was a wolf with midnight fur and dark, amber eyes. He had the authoritive stance of a commander , (even as a wolf in spectral from.)

~Forgive me. Young chosen, I am Aneius of the Snowy Front to the Northern sphere. Lady Aneiu has made it my personal duty to see to your arrival within our void. You will also be able to reunite with your party. Please consider and follow me. ~

A shifting rift opened from behind the wolf . His other associate was a wolf much younger ,with tan fur and brown eyes.

She becconed the three right after her second in command, as to meet with Aneiu the white wolf .

Aiden stood, knowing not why his call to action had thrown him an oar. Whether the wolf had been Ava's ally, it certainly had to be the heroes' friend, not foe as well.

The group answered the call and led themselves to slip through the confines of their previous reality. This new adventure was to end with a silent victory. Tsani knew that the Phoenix's fire did guide the youth at times. Yet the affliction of his spirit by the hands of the strix had the Ethereal princess pause a moment.

~Lady Ava had the ability to sense his changing self, his ability to control the daemon was by her hand..then what of the boy's powers presently?~

The thought had Tsani with her guard still up. These demons were the type who enjoyed prolonging their rule at any cost- even if that meant blotting out the rising sun.

/

Shoji; in short upon interrogations and his arrival, had been brought before the court orderlies to testify just...as Aria had wanted...

The toe tapping cat had his head raised, though was shot down numerous times by the indecision of the blinded elders.

~If I lose my old life time for handcuffs..sigh*...should have waited f-

~Prince Veravakumu of the Four Great Passages!~

The cat stood with his hands snuggly wrapped in those cuffs. They were in front of him with an authorative speaker that Kay had chosen . Well, with the dog's own assets frozen solid, Shoji had to play the pauper without his own hand-picked lawyer to vouch for his client's innocence.

~Just hope Kay has any faith in this blowing over...Aria didn't join the jury. I'm over the moon, but wait!~

His strategy was to wait for a signal from a certain magical - miser...

~Has the court yet reached a vertdict? ~

One orderly tried to ask this in order to speed up the process.

Verra..was not a well- liked comrade on the world of the 'well- to do spirit of the Celestial. ' Kay and Tsani were besides Greggory, the only beings of his time who got along swimmingly upon the cat's visits. Sayu had not shown her face in a good number of years. Yet Kayumon knew the predicament of his mother having gained her share of power back from the order's say- so.

Now..did Sayu have her heart set on shaming the lowly hound of Hades? Was she still angry for being exposed by the courts of her possession of the influence of the Widow spirit?

None made the pup feel any less secure where he stood. The olden eyes of these elders made his stomach churn full of anxiety . The tension would strip Shoji from the world of Earth's very existence if the court gathered with a 'Yes'.

That old time accusation had the cat's fur shivering underneath his tension and fatigue. Miserable yet reliable leaders did not sleep well at night. Dick Grayson still had that habit since his days as Robin and now on the side, Nightwing.

The court would decide further from here , only as long as Aggie was left unfound...unckecked...he had promised Ayane of his return. That Takahara would not leave her side...

Verra's tenacity had balanced out. While his expected reports had all been filed- though, ole' Takahara left out chunks of data that were unknown to these hassling 'fools.'

As the murmurs bubbled to a climatic 'drum roll' for Verra's iminent 'release or response' , the quiet had all but left the chamber to fall still as an executionist's time to show..Death was far from one who held no soul. Yet that had not been why the court's judges held their tongues towards that..grizzly matter..

A strange smoke formed as if a summoning of a sorcerer's familiar. The great powers within the room all gasped and dropped their quills to the intrusion. The cloud ripped past their eyes to swirl round the courtroom; causing by it's ability, mass hysteria to look...familiar...

~Psst! In here!~ The crying, yelping, nay - sayers were immersed in the distraction. Verra's ears had the perp picked up as he crawled across the marble floor to seek it's bearer out.

The judging could wait. Why was an ambush happening to have the victim released? Nothing was-

~Slap!~ An astral entity using invisibility had the cat in a shocking halt from where he scrambled to stand.

~Don't be out done- by any bloody costs! I am going to be stripped of my title as well as Lady Bao Shi! Now, walk!~

The figure was unseen, yet that growl and demeanor had the cat smirk by his good fortune.

"Cool your whiskers , old timer. I'm on it...!~

The sniff that Greg gave the con- brat suggested his annoyance.

~We haven't time. Follow and don't lose sight. ~

/

The body became hardly a silhouette as Greg helped the bumbling oaf to get onto his knees (again) as they crawled towards the massive exit.

As soon as the two had gotten back into proper form, the doors had been left locked from their end. That smoke was going to dissipate in mere hours. Not even enough time to gather allies on this world for a promising strategy to take shape.

~You saved my rear end..pant!*..Whoa.. I cannot-

~You were ripped from the Tower . That much the Titans had gotten through to me. There is something..~ The scarecrow guardian sighed before turning back towards his old companion's swealtering face.

~You have to know the true reason. Sayu is not the whistle - blowing fiend you might have believed. She...was the one to keep the chosen children from the council. I will tell you, however...none of this even should be breathed to Kayumon ,nor Aria, and Tsani especially is vulnerable! The princess of time's line (Tsani) is already meeting with young Aiden and his team . They are in dire need of a way through this fog...anyhow. Come. ~

Greg ushered the pup forth with a nod of his head in the direction of a set of hallways.

~Guess you have been busy-

~Quipps should be, much later. ~ Greg grunt in reply. ~We have to focus our energy before we lose sight of the children. ~

Shoji in form cocked his head as the one-out of this plan. He silently recalled Verra the spector on Elemental past- earth. Or something of that nature...Kaien was with the children in his fire fox's state of being. The other was weaker and with the Titans in Portugal.

~The adult heroes are headed to Tokyo. ~

Shoji's words had the sorcerer in white pause, while thinking just as likely that they'd be walking into a trap.

~I'll let the heroes in on..the facts where my allowence might get through to them. Veravakumu, you 'll not only undertand. It will make clear this whole dilemma entirely. ~

The cat had to follow, just so that the pleading look in Greg's weary gaze had a purpose behind his having shown up at all!

~Ok. Let's dive through this mess and come to a decision, on saving Dick and Kori's kids- Titans too?~

He threw that in, forgetting Zatanna and Damian were locked up in another world with novice heroes and heroines. Not to mention magical beings and deity - aspects! This would be funny to discuss..once Ami had her mouth going upon their return.

The two guardian brothers slipped through walls to seek out a being, whom had feigned her curse far too long away from the action.

Sayu was not the only conspirator with Gregory against the council's law.

A certain eastern seer had her heart set on eliminating threats from afar to the north , if they ever had a shot in time to put two and two together...

The two guardians barged into a room where the supposed wind and wood spirit had had her stay within the keep's walls.

The sorcerer in white and silver pant heavily as the door magically sealed them in with their unseen allies. The meeting would begin, and now!

~Madame and My Lady. ~ Greg fell to one knee and had Shoji looking up before his compadre's response with wide eyes.

~Sayu..and Bao Shi?~ He then turned those eyes towards the two co- horts of his old ally Greg.

~The...this deity looks..unharmed? Why!? This was a ruse! A set up!~ The cat was speechless by the fox maiden's figure not at all in mourning..she had be...he!?..

~Surprised, ignorant nephew? Allow me to fully explain myself to thee.~ She bowed a step as her culture dictated , ranging from thousands of years ago.

~I..see that there is no creature cursing itself upon the Lady Bao!~ He felt his fur stand from behind Verra's own neck.

She simply smiled with that cruel chuckle of her former self. It had to be a trick! Foxes loved to play dogs for saps!

Or..was it only males?

~You see not the answer, Verra!~ Bao Shi Lan had been drinking from her clay tea pot in leisure from beside the ex- orderly's desk.

~When did you have the ability to plan this?~ Vee still had his fur up and ready to prickle into a porcupine storm on command.

~Greg! What the heck is going on? Is Sayu really on your side? Am I the only one besides the chosen ...wait...~

~Therein lies your faults, cat!~ Bao Shi huffed and set her cup down not so gently with a grimace.

~We have the ability to wear the fabric to it's finest hour. Have you not taken note? The boy and his comrades are not being interrogated by the council of the Celestial and Eternal! We used your 'hide' as a way to distract the orderlies-

~Well yeah! That was hard to figure! I'm a wanted pelt right about now! Was Aria in on this also!-

~She seems to enjoy her role far too much.~ Sayumon snickered beneath a long sleeve of her traditional garb . She had the pride of a maternal/war- deity and the cunning of a wily , bleeding , fox! None of this added up?

~Yet that was not the only reason. You see..there has been..someone seeking results as our own party as tried to unmask the conspirator. He will notmeet in person. Thus,an enemy has arisen.~ Greg shook his head , then glanced up to Sayu to ..play nice...

~More conspiracies..~ Veravakumu emerged in his olden guise and slapped his face, fatigued from the start.

~Great..~

His eyes and face perked up a moment, to then ask in multiple turns if any names were culprit enough.

~Aria-

~Getting cold as the fjords today!~

~Cecilia Daia?~

~Eer! Try harder , young nephew!

~Ugh...oh! Alu-

~She is a queen to her people! Have you anything against one so willing to save those mortals? No longer will you -

~Wait...it's...~ The cat let his head drop in defeat .

~Not here. A real enemy...that we don't know!?~

Greg grumbled as he tried to bear with Verra's shrill tongue...animal!

~Have a bone, dog. You were half- right. Our chosen know of the creature, now anyhow!~ As crude with her speech as ever! Sayu needed that leg! Vee was brilliant without her input...he..just held back while in a human's guise...

~The culprit was sucessful in it's task. That to be said...~ Sayu slunk over to the cat with her smirk still etched on too tightly.

~A dopple is separate from her master..~

Why was ...Verra gasped by the thought.

That hiss had his eyes wide open. Sayu was leaving hints..how could the pup seem so willing to take the bait!

~Any proof..?~ Vee gulped as he awaited the reason behind the deity and spirit officals' meeting.

His bud Greg shook his wiz- worn head and frowned.

Both of his palms were face up as if to say 'you've got us! We are way too stumped as the look on your face, Vee'.

The snicker of Bao Shi had the cat believe her an obvious mind- reader.

~You believe our reasons are as one they are in fact divided thus far...~ The spirit sage sipped from her tea cup with a reflective glance in Sorcerer Greg's direction. He nod and cleared his throat to speak.

~The only dopple ; Shifter Imp King of the Forbidden Forests of Drossel ...well, he has becom an ally since to the cause of the Chosen's quest. In fact, he even holds an heir Imp- prince who has on occassion...been an asset to the heroes from afar.~ Greg knew Shifter had changed his ways thanks to Veronica Bethal - Bethal Ferguson of Lil's oppressive rein. She had even held ties with Lizzette RavenCrest, to have the fire- mage and were - wife's witch on the rebel's side as their top dog.

~You think the kids would know?~ Greg looked to Vee, starinhg at him as if right through his form...

~Why do you not follow the path into the wild- earthen plane?~ Suggested Sayu with her tongue of a vixen. ~If you take the plunge, the heroes might be saved . Your spectral side Verra, is assisting the team as we speak. ~ Greg looked over to Sayu and added.

~Not to mention Kaien's fox- self as their second set of eyes and ears. ~

Shoji on that mention would have protested. Yet, Veravakumu was in the presence of near- deity protectors. It would be rude to whine during the meeting to anyone but Greg.

~Sure..he has a better standing as a spook than as a play- boy. But really, the heroes are stuck? Why is there no way to find -

~Were you not listening?~ Bao Shi grumbled before setting her cup down a fourth time.

~You will be leaving by void to enter their own! We shall issue the order- Greggory, Veravakumu. Do not allow an uprising of those beasts to the north. The gods of Vallhalla have already state that they will not lose to outsiders,nor traitors amongst their wn kin. The Fenrir of yester- year is to- day, his son whom has a plan to drain the sun's energy. Hati, he whom chases the moon in an ever- thriving world of darkness..If he so is allowed to seek out that power-

~Wait..the sun? What deity ...no ...~ Vee understood. A replacement for the god Sol. If that wasn't-

~Dick and Kori's kids? Aiden and Ava? That..~ He slapped himself mentally. ~Then why did the dopple appear...~

~Correct. He had the ability from an unknown source and had accessed records from within the Universal Realm's Channels-

~Dear gods!~ Greg slapped his own face in astro- physical time*.

~When?~

The deity - self Sayumon laid out her words carefully as the mother fox had been readying the tools in which to send her comrades, northward bound.

~The goddess Athena was compromised by her meeting with Ava, and her so- called mentor , Odin. A flat-out lie and he controlled her actions- along with Aries's as well. ~

~The war god and high-Grecian deity? That..is not alright! Why was a representative not!-

Greg was cut off by a very , impatient Sayu.

~Say no more! Go towards the alternate past! Seek out the were monstrosity and break it's spirit! The children,are saved thus far from the council's will. As for Aria, she mayhave already erased the memories of the court leaders. ~ Sayu winked to this and had Vee gawking by the superior teamwork of these three guardian figures.

The portal widened while the group had been distracted. It seemed that Bao Shi Lan's tea had enough of a jump on her aura to set it ablaze.

~You sip a cuppa to wake up your chakras!?~ The dog- noble had no idea and nervously laughed as the males started forth.

~I have no need to answer. Set onwards! Discover the truth an properly terminate the enemy of the gods!~

The flitting , flickering wormhole did not intimidate Greg as he jumped through before a relectant Veravakumu.

~How do we get back? Just face this..creature head on!-

~Ah! Nay!~ Bao Shi forced her palms with Sayu's help to keep the gate open.

~Yet do not be led away..ugh...the boy...must not use his powers! Understand this! The one responsible for the Universal ...breeach..is watchiiing!~

The portal shut violently just as the cat hadleft through it's confines. Madame Shi was on the floor with a hand extended from her partner Sayu.

~How unlikely for you to seem dramatic before their landing unto frozen wastes.~Sayu commented as Bao Shi dusted off her robe's arms anxiously.

~The venom of that time...I fear if the child's lights the heroes' way once, he might become the enemy those gods won't further seek to destroy...He...still holds the power of the dragon,thoughnot the king's memory . The ability of manifestation, I fear the red- lord was not at all futile in his efforts...using a child of the goddess Amaterasu to inflict a curse..damned dragon !~

The thought of that power over throwing the Golden Dragon's light again made the fox - maiden frown. She had despised Roku originally- yet the widow possessor had warped her belief in his vile ways. She had fought to extent of almost being destroyed BY herself.

~Poor dear...I know very well what it means to fight against the ones you cherish...sigh*..Yet that princess is double edged by her own world. I do wonder if he knows...just how she truly despises her fate?~

Bao Shi shook her head and replied.

~Ava Marie was to aide in the reconstruction of the Eternal Barrens. Reia was...what had been. Ava had sworn her rites as the successor. Though, she might have had her freedoms if only her teacher had not been an imposter.~

That changed in an instant by those tampering with the strings bof fate itself. Hati had lied about having his name as the norse king's .

He had also stolen his father's rank and title by the wolf's dear successor having only one goal.

Ensnare the sun and moon. Leave the sect and then the realm encased in an eternal night...

Hopefully the cat would cross that bridge wisely. He tended to speak over his elders..such as hardly considerate- knowing one day that 'pup' would have the spirit world as Lori had of her earlier sect. It was only a matter of time before then...

/

As far as the frozen north stood , a separate competition was going underway by the shores of Esma and Cliff's sea side manor.

Dick had pressed Clifford to allow Esma to travel to Japan with the heroes. Unfortunately, Cliff loved his sister so much,that even if she had her age to match his own...

~She is the goddess reincarnate of Love..~ Richard was trying not to sweat through his collar as the males walked to the back of the exquisite villa outside of Lisbon's port- side city.

The cliff was..sheer a drop if either cared to break the other's promise. Yet Clifford was in this for the win. He had decided to test the Titans' senior in a Fencing match - without the bells and bobbles to tie the pros down.

Dick had experience in the sport by Bruce's intensive training from a young age to his ward.

Even now the adult Grayson was able to match Wayne in his later years as no longer a novice .

Cliff however had an interesting form his body kept up, that and Esma was almost certain of a win she'd predicted before the match. She had bet Grayson to win over her brother. It was a blow that had Cliff fired up and not willing to back awa from his sister's rejection.

"I don't believe I have ever seen men, face with swords without the proper 'gear'?" Kori noted as the group to watch , record, and monitor had finally come from their lunch to sit before the captivating scene. The gardens had a sandy center which was used as a small place for this sport. The esteemed D.J. was also nobility in this country by his standing. Solario did not have to point out much else.

Raven squinted and also saw the gear for this event completely bare from the men's shoulders. She had to ask Kaien while he and Esma were still discussing amongst themselves the outcome.

"Sorry." She scoot over and was sorry to leave Kori with the new- gen Titans all alone They tended to be loud- however, the ex- princess was not as refined as she had been able to lead her team on. Tamaran was knkiwn for it's rich tapestry of celebratory events and customs. She was usually the life of the party as Starfire. Now, Mrs. Anders was a pround mother and fretting for her husband's actions to be enough to out shine his competitor's.

"You did see why these brave souls are evenly matched?" Esma blinked over towards their new bench- mate with her cerulean gaze. Raven nod quickly and had to fend her aura from that innocent wave.

"Yes! Why are they taking the risk? Is Dick really that skilled from his time as Mr. Wayne's ward in Gotham?"

She pretended that Nightwing did not exist. They would discover that Grayson acted as himself on most long- term missions. The task was to find out just what Shoji had left as a clue for our heroes to find.

That seriously compromised being alert for the youger heroes' stuck in the '5th dimension'.

Wally and and Gar were annoying near - to - heck poor Conner, as he had never witnessed an unofficial match before as a spectator.

"Fencing; that uptight sport that makes you wear every known padding, throughout the entire match? Then why are they going bare- back!"

He wasn't complaining , really. Though not being cautious enough had the youngster wonder if their teacher had his eyes wide open for a full- on attack.

If Dick got skewered, he'd learn to take baby steps outside of a neck brace.

They did have a set of lights around their arms, vital spots such as the k neck- though they were hidden points underneath cloth bands.

"Lightweight enough so that the score can be settled , painlessly. " Esma smirked by how her brother was one to tolerate on the field.

Dick also had these score- lights on himself instead of the heavy, protective padding.

They streightened up and began what was called a piste after a salute to one another. Both held the Foil- which was a medium grade length sword in the sport.

Dick had gloves on to prevent gripping the Foil till he had blisters. Cliff had a lighterset on to not worry about his larger ones.

Compared to the stand off- both were equally willing to compete.

The piste ended moments in, while new rule's guideline had begun to appear in both of the male's footwork.

/(Drumroll please!)*

The first form of movement was a Beat from Clifford's side, the man wanted to gain a closer step in, yet Dick held off the jab with a Parry.

He had not seen that coming! Cliff was swift and did not run out of breathe easily. Richard had to counter attack after the shove from Cliff's Foil had the cop sent a step back.

Kori covered her mouth from a gasp as the tension and suspense rose in her eyes.

"He's a beast!" Kaien had to whisper beside Raven and Esma.

"My brother has a role to play. " She swished her cerulean mane behind her with a smile. "He is bound to protect a Universal lady. We are also greater in this world as diplomats. I do hope you enjoy this bout!" She was referring to the match going on before the Titans' eyes.

Cliff had to gain better knowledge of the new- comer to his villa. This king of his castle had a princess to see safe and sound- even if she did cross over foreign waters. If the male against the earth- bearer could land a hit!

The two stood aways away and eyed another for an opening . This would be a hell lot more fun than a video game at the tower!

Cliff started the next round off with a Feint. Dick had tocome at his opponent sooner or later.

The try ended and a new round of attacks, ' Remise ' had Richard blocking thrice to avoid a hit to his leg or side.

"Ahh!" Gar covered his face as Conner jumped from the shrieking bafoon beside him.

"He's gonna get owned! Try his-

"No!" Kori stood barely and shook her head for Wally tostay seated. "My husband knows how to fight. Do not try to give 'hints' away." She settled herself and had the boys and Raven quieted by her act.

Dick was starting to notice something strange with the earth- mutt's fancy footwork.

It took a second to realise that the canine - in male's shape, was actually skidding off the ground! His power was weakest on purpose, yet it was just as if Richard were fighting a meta- human..

~Oh crap...this, is not going to end right now...I have to give it my all!~

He Lunged in to set Cliff to back up. The laugh this mutt was wearing made the shaking grip of the cop's only worsen. He had a bad feeling. .

"Not tired at all?" Cliff replied with a grin that was possibly masking his own strain . Though Shoji's Verra was the only dog who felt more pain than these demi- gods.

"Not even breaking a sweat!" The two faced off again as a Parry, and a Riposte had to face off from opposite sides.

The dust quickened to billow with it's firey sands by their feet. The men were evenly matched right now.

The boys in the back whooped and hollered by how quickly the turn around had left room for a come- back from their 'lone star.' Kori was excited and gripped her hands together, thankful that the men were playing fair and square.

The new move from Richard had Cliff ready to use a Feint again. Instead, the cop tricked the play- boy D.J into believing hisfeet held the answer.

"Aye!" Kaien saw it as well. Both me were not using duplicate moves. Cliff had actually used: a Second Intention, and...

"I hear it..." Esma listened to the air and waves bellowing from below their villa's foundation.

"A...Passata Soto!" Esama saw her uncle's reaction and just beamed by the oaf's incoherent shock.

The quick Lunge aimed by Grayson had turned to rotate into a direct strike, right by the D.J's exposed armpit..

"He won!" None had gotten this far, and points were not being counted in the traditional fashion. This, was tradition.. It was do or die for Esma's freedom as well as for the Titans' promise.

Dick had won the match with flying colours, unbeaten.

Cliff finally had to laugh and come congradulate his mate of the hour. "Excellente! That was extraordinary mastery of the Foil! I never knew how cunning you'd turn out on me, eh?"

The pat onto Grayson's back made him cough by the host's rough treatment- even if he were very powerful with his grip.

Raven had to ask Esmeralda after the match just Cliff had played fair to have compete in both past to present.

"Your brother knows how to mask his abilities pretty well." Rae commented as Esma just shrugged by how she might have predicted the outcome already.

"He did not wish to lose as a lier, and of the game he loves. " She smiled by how the boys and Kori were on great terms again.

Dick was being catapaulted into the air and hugged senseless by his beloved.

"These were strong individuals with the upper hand in combat." Raven said as he also felt a twinge of appreciation. Dick had won the Titans an all expense paid trip to Tokyo. What was better than a well- deserved victory?

Finding the secret that Ayane was guarding for her fat- cat boss. Why had he just left clues? Something did not sound ok with that thought...she feared controversy if the heroes did give the dog his bone.

And too soon, the door would shut their real destination in another time and space.

/

Short yet sweet! This winter is killing my hands to type the original from memory...yet that's thefun of a flimsy, free hand! Ten is up next. Hope that Fencing match had you on the edge of your seat..the original I deleted was..so greatbut..se la vie! I suppose Aha is just as skilled with the blade - even bettersince Hati in Chris's guise had taught the Barren's princess to fight dirty. Now well see just whathappens when you put a crow and a wolf in the same house...

.Reia was of the Raven wingd, yet governed aportion of the Eternal Barrens as a high- chieftess. She was a peace keeper between the different clans and was killed in a stand off against an uprising imp- one that took her life and now, Ava ismending those pleas from the Priestess of the Void.

The Eternal world reminds me of a Netherworld and blended so far with the Spirit world itself. Enjoy!Stay tuned, and read on.


	10. Chapter 10

Teen Titans; New Destinations; New Generations; Arc- Restart; Chapter 10: Sky Divers; Something Missing; S.O.S -Aneiu's Spirit Circle of Allies.

/ /

The cat's tragic fall with Greg clinging on for dear life , had the two partners barreling forth into the wild- world of the north.

Just, not with a parachute this time.

Sky diving had been risky during the guardians' past with the original chosen- Shoji was growing white hairs just trying not to lose his nine lives then!

~At least it's not the desert!~ The cat whipped right through the cloud cover, calling for another snow shower on Mount-

"Dog! You have that power!~ Greg's speak bounced back and forth from his Spirit world's dialect being VERY direct. He was also splitting hairs for their rescue mission to be a success!

Gregory's arms flailed out round his silver and white cape. The sorcerer was powerful, yet he held dminion as an official not to the original , Spirit World any longer-

~Ya dope! This is the...ETERRRNAAL!~ The bouncy pup in his heroic form , irritated Greg by how they were going to end up icy flat -cakes once!-

"Power..oh yeah!" Shoji...was remembering the ability to warp the clouds? He was not as clever today as Kay, as Greggory shot his partner a growl of disapproval.

"HIT THE BRREEAKS!" Greg shouted while his slacker assistant was FINALLY using his magic to save their sorry keasters!

~Bind this wind...channeling...now!..Hah!~ The guardian dog formed a last second floating masterpiece..yet...

"Haaa-...Just drop the !-

~Oomph!*~

The thud* of both sorcery experts hitting the earth meant that it had been closer a call that Greg had expected of his old friend.

"My timing was rusty at best. Working a desk job -

"No..." Greg sighed while letting his rage disappear with that solemn emotion called..being pissed through this disappointment of a fox!. "You are weaker than before. I was not at all impressed-

"And you I guess were a cloud - weilder in your last life, dummy representative?" Vee sniffed as if Greg had all of the answers.

"Kay is certainly a better shot than you. Ronald is...well, we haven't time to debate at leisure-

"Your'e sure as hell we don't! Why even bring that up now?" Vee rubbed the back of his neck with a frown, before turning around to view the mountains on high right before the lost, spirit duo.

"Where to begin...if Ava is lost by the enemy's ability to divide her realm from this one,(crystal prison of the barrens, previous chapter), why not locate an ally to the Barrens and invade from there?"

Greg's eyes were full of the idea that this would be easiest with a full plan of attack. Veravakumu might have..agreed..had his skull not . ...been loosened during their drop off..ugh..

"Agh...! ..W..wait...Not fair!" The dog wailed as he'd realised what could occur by his spirit being halved and returning as a full entity(his uncle was also wandering around in spirit form halved with the current chosen.) Now, the main body was here to claim it's original contracted.

Yet the dog had an opposite effect occur from within his own form of a guardian was being spirited to where Verra was to merge back into one entity!

"Damn, Verra! Have you ..oh gods! Don't press on!" Greg held his friend from turning to smoke and starlight before him. The daemon Verra was dragging the main body to merge- rather than Veravakumu calling the shots! He had been a very, lazy hound indeed!

"Concentrate a-

"Too late?" The mutt was flung in the farthest direction as an astral body attracted to it's split aspect.

Greg started to wish he could panic! The dog- trickster had lost out! Now the stout sorcerer had to brave icy trenches to catch up without his useless partner's sense of direction!

"If only they had paired me with a bleeding cheetah! I ..sigh...ugh! Verrra!" He groaned and cussed the luck of being lost before a forecast of falling flakes. The pup would be given quite a wallop once they were together with the heroes...if only the white wolf had-

"Aye! Yes!" Greg gasped and realised that all was not lost from the start.

"The white wolf Aneiu...I should send an s.o.s immediately!"

/

Not really recognising if this were Siberia of the past or Scandinavian lands of that same era, the sorcerer clad in light had to try his hand within the 'shamanistic' route.

He tugged his staff from a pocket in space by his ability to summon it. The stout being sat then with his form willing to receive whatever messages came. The wolf was a phantom and lived within the astral worlds. It sent others to seek it out for answers...she would never bow to the student. It was not the way of a protector figure of the great void of all creation.

The winds bit past the magical official as he did not move- Greg was channeling his thoughts and the speak to breach that realm hidden through layers of drifting mist ..

The trembling feeling below the spirit's sight had Greg's eyes pop right open. The one having heard his call, was Aneius of the Wolf Mother's tribe. The Second chief of the Snowy Front's main forces had received the s.o.s without a glance back.

~Then, you are an ally as the chosen children have spoken?~Anieus was curious as he, Small Paw and and extra set of jaws took the sorcerer to meet with his teammates .

~Yes sir, I represent the peaceable nature of the Celestial courts. The chosen are my charges, as well as a certain black cat's ..~ He frowned by recalling Verra having beaten the scarecrow to their goal- plane.

~The chatty animal makes my jaw ache.~ Aneius nod in understanding of this officials's explaination.

~He is wise, yet reckless by that knowledge...I know of this exact daemon and his latter aspect. We, are not fond of unloyal foxes. The very kind whom take the shape of numerous others are not to be taken lightly.~

Aneius, hated Kitsune then? Verra was no such animal as Kay and Sayumon's Youbi forms. He did have his strong points when he was in full control. It..just waivered without practice as a human - form holder. Takahara was not neccessarily to blame..Veravakumu had decided to save a human to blend into it's world. He had made a vast fortune, caused a lot of controversy. And in the end, he had more enemies lost tan allies gained. Great come back for a half- fox to play the part of a fleshy mortal..

~He has a strange power. Not that outsiders should know. Soon we will be arriving. Aneiu will be greatful for another mind with the ability of a tactician, Sir Gregory.~

Greg nod and tried not to seem anything but modest, for he hated the extra attention. The drawbacks which came with such an unbecoming attitude as 'pride', could only be understood by deity whom toyed with their creations far too often. Aneiu was no such spirit. She was more wise and noble than even the gods could comprehend of their own majesty. In a way, Greg respected her too well. That was also not a sincere fashion to hold before spectre and her clan's eyes. Mentally punching had not been invented yet. That was too soon a wait for the discouraged sorcerer who his anxiety from the wolf pack second in command.

~She is much milder to bring unneccessary conversation to the table..~ Greg thought through his own, private speak. The mind was a wide array of that which had the power; as Raku of the past, to Lord 'Roku' (who had the ability to manifest a vast empire of crazed killers) Not to mention..Aiden's power was just of the influence's remaining energy. He had fought it's tug far better than his father had as the boy wonder. That was commendable for the hero to know once they met again.

The three wolves and single sorcerer of Digitalis head past pines towering as wide as the pre- history of the true north. The very one untouched by human hands till the present day.

~Heey!~ A bright, cheerful yell of a certain ebony princess had Greg realize where the veil had been lifted, yet to reveal...a warm sight of old friends fighting the odds.

~Hey, old timer! ~Vee as the spook stooges up to the startled Greg with a quick leap past his friend's side. Greg had almost let his hat fall off by the panic in his chest. Butterflies or anteloupe..dear gods the tming was not at all rude!

The original Veravakumu was sitting beside a crow spirit hybrid, grinning by his silly victory. The crow woman had a human face and was eyeing the heroes readily. The monolithic crow clan was large, ancient,and helped to balance law and order where the Raven held no power. It was closer to the bones of humans and spirit, the under- realms and beyond the void, creator's caw.

~He is not as our guests.~ She stared over to the magician boy Henry- who was in sheer shock over his childhood hero...showing up without an invitation?

~Sir..S-Sir! Greggory of thee unknown and unfound realm of Digitalis! Dear gods! You..are just as the other students preach!~

A fan boy..Ami had to giggle as her sides hurt through a holler of a laugh. He was one, funny bunny!

Ann was talking politics with that flame-headed brother of her's nodding to his sister's opinions. He did not want to turn into a live- marshmallow if he did shake his head..once to disagree.

Glen was in a discussion over land and sea..sort of an excavator's example.( If anything from climate views havingchanged/ forestry, etc. Disturbances,imbalances, he is a protector and needed intel badly when the group had been fresh out . He is an outdoorsman and that realm of Aneiu's is pre- historic, much older than Frost Giant territory. Glen is also part faire folk - Henry is cursed as a faire and remains with a 'familiar's body of a..heh..talking rabbit. He had a witch partner who died fighting with his pride torn asunder. So, Henry thinks that helping the new gen is a way to atone for the loss of his original contractor.)

~Do you know this person?~ Greg asked Ami as she nod eagerly to speak up.

~You bet! He saved poor lil' me from kicking the bucket!~ She beamed by how near-death had her fiercer than before? Was that even a proper attitude to have? Greg did not know how to add to that sentence. This was the chosen's quest. He was just an observer. Guardian or not, if worst came down to the sorcerer raising a finger, Greg would have to break that oath to save his charges...unless they could prove him wrong and save themselves.

~She..Amelia! ~ Damian shot back by how that was not 'cute ' to undermine a life almost lost. ~Don't be an idiot! You should be lucky that you are standing here today! It's rude! Henry used his power to bring us to the..underworld! We had to crawl against walls, ride on carrier boats- do think that was-

~Pish posh little boy! I was dying to get to the end of this-

~Sure giveaway..~ Sighed Vee as he grinned secretly over the hint*. Ami was a shrewd cookie. The teens would find juust how much she had learnt by her abilities from Amaterasu as an 'imaginative miko'.

Ami pout and crossed her long, fur lined arms as she tossed her head aside in a huff. ~You make this waay too complicated!~ Dami grunt and didn't bother to reply. She was goading for a rea-

Ann hint over to Aiden that she wanted to speak with Kaien as a few glares shot out from both Greg and Zan's directions.

Anna signed back as the angry cluster had the three move further away from the scuffle. ~ In private.~ She added before her brother and Kaien took the notice seriously, leaving for a small encampment set up by their team's strategy specialist.

The three sat away from the reunited heroes and guardians, finally. Ann had a sense of dread as great as Aiden's own fear for Ava's immediate, safety mission.

Kaien raised a mutt's brow towards the moping twins. His own eyes were as the fire of the fox's lone nature. He had protected his charges thus far. How long would it hold for the dark doggie and his creed once they faced the true enemy once again?

Ann started the conversation with the speak under her breath.

~I hope that these beings have the ability to find wherever Ava was taken to...but...~ She then stopped to see a similar expression on her brother's face. He was puzzling over whether or not Ava would remember a thing...was she still brainwashed? And if that were the case , was that how she had sought out her keeper..by being controlled during their journey?

~The spell ya saw her under hasn't a time limit?~ Kaien wisened up and brought to the table his questions.

Aiden shrugged. He would not know until the siblings would meet- against the odds in a zero temp setting ...

~How much of an army are we, to go into the mountains without being ready enough?~ Aiden asked. Ann held her words back to make way for Kaien's wise- words of a sea- farer.

~Boya, ya have a chance while her heart is still full of those old, memories. ~ The fox twirled it's flame sized tail and bared a friendly grin.

Aiden was still uncertain if a pep talk would work on his bad day. He tried to appreciate some of his team's enthusiasm. He could only look away with his hands holding his weary skull in disappointment.

~Don't freak, Aide...we need you...~ Hanna tried to coax her brother with something much better to cry about. Or onto than his blister- worn wrists.

Her arms held him just as the time when Ava had created her flux - when the youngest Grayson and Aiden with Ann had gotten ill by her backlash's effect of power..(Part two first few chapters of the new gen had a power which helped to prevent the dragon of golden light's release. Yep, a seal until was time tofight back.)This was just too much tension as Aiden wept over his sister's false love of her old classmate..That she refused to trust her instincts and went along...to be hurt again by the enemy so easily , to hurt her own real family instead..

That he had not fought and clawed up to the council Ava owed, just to have her stay on Earth.. Ava's home was not in the desolate wastes! She had to make up her mind, and fast.

~I...have to try..one more time!~ The blonde broke off from his weeping to say aloud to his emerald- eyed twin.

~I don't want Ava to turn into ..something else.~

Her expression was partially of shock by how well her brother had come out of his fit. She sat and dumbly could not reply back in time, all before a wolf official had the three to gather. The wolf clan member bade the heroes to tag along back to the meeting spot. Right now, it was time to meet the Snowy Front's regal guardian spirit.

All sat , stood, levitated, or roosted before four large boulders. Behind the rocky cliff ledges of those tall structures, an aurora borealis shone brightly with a portal as the great rift between all else. Stepping past the shifts and shades of prismatic majesty, the white wolf herself came to life as a protector to her fellow beings of another void.

Ann and Ami had to had their breath. Dami, was now realising why the wolf had come to him by a near- death experience. Zan held onto her heart as it beat wildly to see the traverse opening at such a brilliant rate. Aiden tried not to frown, yet had to seem less that excited from the fact that Ava's ally was now -

~Step forth! Child of the Dragon of the Golden Dawn!~ The blonde blinked with a gasp, not yet ready meet the wolves in his state. Shock, confusion...why was chosen the first they'd picked?

~Our leader is calling for the Chosen of the Fire- bird. Do not be shy. ~Aneius allowed Small Paw to coax the youth up to the platform (or closer to them) with a much, lighter response.

~I...I'm not-

~Aneiu! My la-

The white wolf..was much larger than Aneius by her great coat of a thousand ice ages. She must have lived before all others of this great divide...

Aiden gulped by his own cowardly nature. Some 'Leo' to the rescue he was..

Ann tried to step over to bring her brother from his biggest mistake yet, though Veravakumu and Kaien would not let her by to aid the chosen boy.

She tried to see past their guardian's backs. Hmm.. just what were the wolves after in her brother?..

Ami snuck by with a switch of her wrist. Accidentally, she had learned teleportation in a jiffy!

Dami tried to grab her as the whole council ignore or abhored their human compatriots.

Zan used her whispered spell to drag a cord around the twelve year old's waist. ~Quiet!~ She hissed and held onto Amelia, who put her hands up in defeat. Politics , bah!

Ann calmed down and saw that a pause had been left to run between the two groups. Aiden was quiet. He had chosen to stay as their candidate and representitive of Earth's, very , fragile existance. Yet was he strong enough to defy fate? Or would this wolf pursue a separate action in defending it's world and earth?

~Child of the sun,a blessed being shines onto this world for it's brother's contracted. ~ Aneiu uttered these words as if weaving a spell round her allies. Those blue, breath taking orbs watched everything as time continued to flow across the windy tundra.

~I..don't know about him.~ Aiden wasn't lying. The youngster that had been Shiro had brought up the name several times.A sun..a god...Still he refused to believe a word until Isis had come to meet the heroes again. Isa would be glad to have Ava safe..since she had participated in turning Ava into a royal 'ruler of the waste lands..'

Aneius huffed and turned his head. He sat a few feet from his mate and just watched, waiting for the hero to act out from his mortal desires. Human was the boy, yet his spirit held the answer to that question if he strong as the spirit guiding HIM..

~We finally meet, yet you do not know where your quest truly lies. For it is not of the princess you seek. Yet there is another. A greater ally to fulfill all you have come to desire...that is the light in your heart alone. I only say to you, Aiden..If that very light is lost to dark forces , you will be forced to choose. Without a map to guide your chosen party home, the way shall be far more than simply 'hidden' from your view. I ask that you consider my advice well The creature throbbing beside your very flesh and bone, is none other than a deity, not though of these very cliffs.~

The group of spirit and guardian gasped. Greg hid under his hat and tried to puzzle over this.

~Horus. And the gods of this earth believe the sun as his relic. Your sister is to these winters only as her creator, Priestess Reia Wulfsmund. You are not to belong to our world. The child is still facing her enemy by her ancestor's rites. He will trick, bewitch, all of that as a plan to break her . The power is not of the moon. It is of the lights of winter. All that is frozen is still...your Ava Marie is in fact a catalyst in this, current enemy's hands. ~ Aneiu had Aiden look into her eyes with that fear causing his heart to pound faster.

~She isn't weak..she wants me to believe in her...how can I even trust my, sister...when she wasn't supposed to be anything like us?~

Aneiu saw Aneius become aggitated by the boy's temper -tantrum. So arrogant! he dared to appear that way to a wise protector? The white wolf glared back and eased her mate and followers of the wood, to still their impatience a while longer.

~She holds a heart of a protector spirit , just as your guardians. They are not on any one's other side, yet to the chosen.~She explained that as if it had to be true...Ava..had been protecting the heroes? Her siblings who had to fend of magic and the occult on a daily basis? Was that even...

~Then maybe..it's time I spoke in another voice...~

/

Ami slipped away and allowed Amaterasu to come forth from her whole soul . The deity was of the blue and black to a violet of winter frost. She respected the guardians to act accordingly as she had not worn blood red to this festival 'scene.'

~I do not possess this child unfaithfully against her will. ~She began, trying not to harden the tension in Ami's siblings.  
~She has loved me as a , friend afar. I have aided in protecting her. Her power has blossomed, yet this dimmest sun is not as the stories shall fore- tell.~

Ann did not know how to act, respond...her sister was a host to a solar goddess!

Amaterasu ushered her power to bring the dragonling forth from Aiden's chest. It popped out as the stag in white as the horned thing looked the priestess in the eye..

Aneiu immediately knew to use her low howl to break the power over the cursed creature. Her instincts saw past the facade that was the young youth's false guise, perhaps shared with the original.

Instead of a cursed swan, the creature revealed itself as the one lost throughout the day. The bearded brother of olden Norse came through, and stood before the wolven and spirit - as the wise Wodin in the flesh.

Ann again had to slap her forehead in suprise.

~I never believed you to harbour, such realities, Northern Wise- man.~Aneiu left her gaze to steer in the boy's direction. Aiden was winded, stunned. The stag..had been in disguise as..a living god?!

Amaterasu huffed by how that had been a devil's trick. No youkai of her world had such as the gall to create a space to slumber as this one of western blood. And yet, no doubt. So selfish was this world of unsophisticated hunters. She would stay, she had promised her dear student that much as to not create controversy to-day on this foreign continent.

As with Amelia's allowance for the deity to use her frame, that was not for the ruddy woodsman to know.

They (These deity) were not human. Yet they were also on the same page with possessing hosts as daemon did. Amaterasu still wondered how the deity of the great Ragnarok had survived. Her suspicions plummetted as soon as the wise eyed god had his eyes of a steely grey in her corner of the world.

~The priestess was unable to was to throw off the hunter from it's prey. Rather, the boy had my form granted in thee guise of a stag as soon as he had entered through the portal to our realm. I do not know what the wolf- fiend has done. Yet now I realise what has happened, and since then upon my leave. ~

That made Ann scratch her chin to understand. Leave? When had this guy been alive?

~Sir Wodin.~ Aneius had to ask if this god was on their side. He had even fought the trickster of legend; Sir son Loki. Loki was no more , as was the serpent to bring doom to the Northern plane during the end of the gods of Vallhalla.

~How then did you know to join our circle? What is your purpose , revealing your olden age and form before those of their respected lines? It baffles. Please do explain your reason for hiding within the boy's own being.~

Aiden thought that ' reason ' would become a bit of a steep step - seeing as the world the heroes were currently in, held no sense of reality from within it's walls whatsoever!

Wodin did not back away from the king of the tundra's question. He stood up tall, then knelt instead to a tired, heavy knee in apology of his discourteous actions taken.

Aneiu understood and left Aneius to return to her side. She stepped forth with both massive paws and eyes of a true- blue winter. One everlasting- yet not as Hati intended for his fairytale ending.

~Then you must be searching as well, as are we of thee outer reaches.~ Aneiu had answered the stifling question while Wodin nod in his stance by one knee.

~Hail, yes my high relic . Dear mother of the unknown aurora, you truly see what others of your kin are hard of sight to acknowledge.~ Aneius snort as if he'd been dismissed. The god still had to much human stink upon it to count as one of the universal protectors.

~Then the boy will hold your word as we to- day gain a new ally. Many in fact are facing a far worse winter than the nights have grown fond...The child of Reia- her incarnation is predicted to start the storm we so seek to decimate from existance.~

Aiden's eyes shot up to meet the wild creature's stare.

~Ava?~ He had to gasp, his teeth far from chattering as the cold did not touch the group. Her power prevented the meeting from ending with a plan that could have the party torn apart. The orcs, dwarves, troll , even fae were bareing onto the icy winter home with a new master. The queen was only a tool in this ploy. She would have to fend off the inevitable until the mighty sword of a hero, had been unsheathed.

Mainly by word of Wodin, even Skadi and Tellervo's clan would fight for their relatives- even if Tellervo was no true goddess as she was a master magician and sorceress- elven.

Skadi was the perfect brute to act out against Wodin- lowering his pride to such odds! She had to protest, yet the child of solar magics had her held from speaking.

He had a power she could not understand...it was not only of the light of dawn. It stretched and touched the shadow of one's soul to quiver. He held fear behind those bright eyes. Fear that might prove a danger in this mission.

~If our enemy intends to bring about a new fall towards the kingdom of winter lands, he is not going to have his eay!~ Wodin let his body lower, his back could take the painful pressure if a hundred more sights on his form.

~The Raven Winged lived! The Great Chieftess Reia was not doomed. Her embodiment and power are separate from the child's.~Greg tried to add as he raised an arm to continue.

~That is so!~ Kaien tried to add his own comments as Gregory allowed this with Aneius watching.

~The children are no longer, we have used many means to locate where the demon lurks. None thus far are as the fates allow. If so the snow should bury our chances deep beneath the earth which ye walk, thwn our time shall only stiffen as the shards surrounding THAT fortress! The child is a princess and is need of her knights.~

The totemic beings talked in whisper by the volcanic fox's speech.

Greg tried to stall the daemon self from interrupting a strategy meeting, yet even Veravakumu and Tellervo stood to act.

~The Lady Reia was not born to die a second era. ~ She spoke as if recalling her mother's stories of a brave protector.

The crow spirit; in her hybrid form of a huntress with her shimmering plumage , also had to congradulate the olden wise woman of her day.

~Nay! If you speak of this task as utter nonesense, foolish then be to you all! Reia was a healer and spoke to all living and dying. My brothers of the crow clan were her trusted allies throughout the times. We were respected by both she and Lady Aneiu of the Snowy Front.~

The mouse spirit spoke with uch a tremble that Ann believed it a bit too excited!

~Y- Yes! Re..Reia was the good spirit of the wood we trusted dearly. My clan of the small - footed was in mourning then over her death, as well as to- day...ehem!.. we would never rest...to repeat that tragic day in this hour!~

Amaterasu smiled and left a raiment to grant the allied forces some strength. The power of light had the groups cheering, all for one in saving Reia's successor. Aiden was the only one disappointed. They cared for Ava as a charity case practically...Ava was not Reia! He had heard her , knowing.. and telling him before...before she'd left for this borderline spirit- world to be the winter princess of yester- year!..

/

Not even having to hurry by gripping tightly to their stopwatches, the airport became a past occurence for our heroes still sniffing around for clues.

Tokyo had come into view by the diplomatic twin's spacious jet- it had Gar's jaw dropping by how well Cliff could navigate!

With Kaien still there as Solario, having the way to Takahara's headquarters' laid bare before our heroes' eyes would be a snap.

"Just follow my tail, ereh! Lead and no stoppin' fer the local fare! " The fox was insisting this as Garfield and Wally left the party- hardy*talk for later.

"Sorry, Kaien." Dick tripped as he tried to shove Wally a few inches away from their guide.

"The one we're here to meet is Ayane, right?"

The red- headed walloper stopped in mid step,.then turned to sigh. "Ayane is not herself. Lori took over ta' search for the project Shoji is hidin' ." Starfire blinked back to Rachel, who asked next with a bit of her own thoughts aside.

"Yeah, but what is Shoji tr..what was he trying to warn us about if it wasn't only Aria?" She thought the message by poor connection had been strange. Almost deep voice strange- right from the pages of a screen writer's work! No, it was too dramatic to not mean something. And in this case, Kaien had all the clues lined up into place.

"What are we hoping to locate in the city of Tokyo?" Conner asked while avoiding the street goers of mid day.

"Lunch with the lady will have ta' wait. " Kaien almost ignored the Titan who growled back under his breath. Being dissed had him hold his temper, yet this outsider called the shots..why?

"Ayane knows we are here and says this is now urgent. She says the creation in Shoji's lab is not human. " He checked his device and saw data pour in, with the heroes' eyes all on their late guide.

"Shoji...made a mess. Didn't he.." Gar scratched his chin and kept blending in , even with his green complexion of a meta- human.

"He's in hotter water from takin' in Ro..hem!..Miss, Masquarade's request. That is where we see the difference between you, and the con- alchemist of the modern day n' era."

The witch of Azar felt her breath hitch by what this meant. She stopped and held a hand up for Dick and Kori to stay by her side.

"Kaien, this creation that you say is not up to Shoji to save, why are we involved at all? Where are Kayu and Gregory ? Are they still backing the council ? Why you?"

She felt the words pour out. Questions, endless as a babbling set of rapids in the middle of an untamed wilderness- Raven was furious. And though none knew as she kept her gaze firmly on their guardian ally, this fox saw right past her glaring warning of a saved, half- demon. Only he could see her aura's glow rising to drag him own into repentence.

"Well." Kaien chuckled as if distressed, stopping to watch the time swap to full noon. The day was now easing into the lunch hour as Tokyo continued to bustle with busy passerby. Thankfully, none paid enough mind to care for the foreigner's bout. It was just silence between the unreal and the unbeknowst to human minds alike as the group continued padding towards the designated meeting place.

"How bout' ya lot come and ask the president's stand -in advisor while ya can?" It was an invitation to step into the world that only Takahara could create from thin air. The vast knowledge he hid was up for debate by an unlikely group of visitors from overseas. Kaien was allowing this to happen, even as Shoji held no power by an immortal's wishes. The fire- red deity aspect was of power, of strategy- even when none saw the clown as this sort of keeper to the helm. This spirit were able to swap memories, a life for a life.

Kaien as the dog, held double lives outside of this human existence. He lived as a man among both god and human, as a king to his temple who coud bend laws as he saw fit.

"You...are a Universal..."

Raven gasped as if this were false in her mind...yet..it egged on as the truth. Her head swam with the reason to just..look for a way to contact the cat...yet..

"All will be discussed." Was what the fox replied with a tilt to the side, his head still held on right while walking onwards down the strip.

"Shoji would have killed ta' keep his charges from my daze o' the sun and beyond her. After the kids were outta her' and to their rites...The deity of olden had me step in as a replacement ta' Apollo and their kind. I'm not the real god of the sun, I just work for his law. A task is here, I intend to see fer' myself what Ayane has to say. Not her' for the council. I choose my own ways about earth-walkin.. This, this is for my dear family's sake and the kid chosen we hand- picked without our own knowin'."

Dick had to wet his lips by how Aiden was added to the list of...prophesized. This was..not could not add his concerns either. Under broad daylight, his children were still in danger, lightyears away. He tried his luck and threw a bone. Kaien could have his reply, Dick just had to wait for this fox to spill.

"Then, the dragon really did mess with the fate you expected. Ava, and Aiden were not supposed to wo-

"Got a better plan!" Kaien interrupted with a thought of his own. "See the one I dare ta' hide from those kindred, an' see for the answer, as you let it .Come on now! Takahara is no riddle me this sorta' scoudrel! He has a part ta play, though this was not expected at all on the fat- cat's agenda. Listen and be well about my method. Ayane has the powers of Lori stirrin' her emotions as yer sorcerss be ta my calm. "

Raven acted as if that had not been unkind, thoughtless. Yet he had a point and and she..hated when the obvious was too possible to fold.

"The big ole' tower beats Wayne's by a mile! Whhoah!" Wally looked up and blocked the sun from his eyes with a stare right past it.

The heroes looked up as well to understand why Kaien had tried to shut the team out.

"Here we are." Conner gaped and wanted to see if alien tech held this place in the balance. It was massive and..heavily advanced with tech he'd only seen in underground labs! This was incredible! (young justice quote on quote?)

"Cat, is on the way to building a criminal empire. " Gar shook his head and was near drooling by how this must have weighed down a on of resources ..yet...

Dick had no proof that Shoji had such abilities...yet his old run- ins with bad boys and knowing the criminal underworld by heart...was a shocker to the heroes then- but now...anything seemed likely.

"If Cy saw this, he'd tag the dog for life. " Gar nod by how this was, a bit exccessive an empire to run off the bat. By the UN and gosh golly who else was involved?

"Or Bruce...though Shoji saved his life , and his company after the-

"Go in already! I have got to see what he'd done to the place!" Wally brought up the mood by joking with his swapped voices. He made this seem a day trip to a museum or ome ritsy shindig. Ezmeralda padded behind in her spring wear and whined for Cliff to keep up.

The surprising thing about sea side residents, they did not enjoy fast paced life changes or styles. Esma was already hit on by a few blushing kids at the airport, yet it had Cliff himself more than regretting his decision . Esma..was treated as a child here by her adorable features! So cruel ! She was no cartoon to fondly coddle! Agh! Why did th-

"Big Brother! You are too slow! Wake up and find a hotel for -

"Later. Just have the staff in front hold onto it. I'll send someone to being it to a suite. You forget my name is big where the sun never sets. Summer is beloved to I, as this dog is to the realist nature of his human company. Step inside, don't be shy."

Kaien just ushered the whole crew to walk right through those massive glass doors. Proofed to everything but the latest yet to be known tech, Shoji had an eye in the sky for danger. He had geared heavily towards the future of an impossible cause..

The staff up front were multi lingual and phoned Ayane's department upon their walk and talk up to the front desk.(Mind speak not included ).

"The vice president will see you now. " She had not been very true to the title, though though with the cat awol, Ayane had the seat red- hot enough.

Smiling with a mild dip of her head,the group left through doors as sheer as the glass they'd come- only thin as silk threads.

"Are..we getting the tour? Why the first rate look through?" Wally wanted to chat with the staff as he had fallen for the front desk manager and her modesty.

He slapped himself, thinking that it was rediculous timing to fall in deep, especially with a cool beauty from the far east.

Gar was more a pro with keeping his eyes straight than Richard beside his partner. This was futuristic. Shoji had only mentioned minor desk work..but..never to this extent!

"He's a neo- alchemist. I don't know how or why...but this looks like the space station -

"At-a-ah! Big Brother? We are also on a low profile? Sorry..another time?" Pups held secrets. Sirens had space stations in their names. What was next? Was the White House run by die- hard intellectuals? No..just human as can be..

Esma chuckled by how she's stopped her own thoughts from progressing. New eras sure were tempting to seek into further...though time would only tell if her predictions held.

From the tip - off from Shoji ; to Ayane's absence from the perimeter of his complex laboratory, each had felt disregard follow on as if this had been a set- up by some unknown boogyman's intervention.

"Is she even aware of our presence?" Kori asked Kaien in whisper as the staff guide had the elder watching..her feet*( he's such a dog.. it's terrible!)

"Eh? She's takin' her sweet time as the head o' Takahara's faculty while he's offta' be wrung dry. Nothin' to frett over..." Kaien had a look as intense as when he had touched on the past between he and Isa. That was not convincing of his position as a spying- mongrel.

"Low key." Raven was gritting her jaw, fiercly annoyed by this loli- gagging that made her want to 'hurl' him out the first flight down- the seventh floor, as they'd reached an even higher destination in moments . It was coming up to number eight...she had a chance to work on her bully- routine a little.

"I ..think you should let our 'guide' do her job." She said instead as Kaien had been caught red- handed. Stuck in his old ways no doubt.

"Yer too true ta yer' morals my dear. Sorry , love. Bout that date on Tuesday?' She blushed and the guide had actually been flirting the whole time? Gar and Conner's mouths dropped to the floor. Had a time bubble been surrounding the fox's newest victim?

"I will contact you later after all is accounted for with Miss Sakurano. Thank you, sir.." She was agreeing...being polite...the con-dog LATER was putting up a no- flirt zone in this building! How old-school could you be to run a secret lab anyhow!?

"Save it for your 'date' , Mr. Cassanova." The team looked ahead and saw what looked to be Ayane..yet she did not appear the same way to the fire- hound in memory.

"Leave us then, Mako. " Ayane had the airs of a queen. Not of a secretary holding the floor for her boss!

"Not good, buusted.." Wally snickered while the rest just ignored his joke.

Kaien bowed a slight for this visit to be a success. Miss Mako tapped off in her shoes to leave past Ayane's shoulder .

Sakurano's hair was violet, long and swept round her frame. This was not the however thee Sakurano Richard had recalled during their trials while fighting the dragon. It was someone else...

"How appropriate. You came, though displayed affections right on the spot. " She seemed, peeved. Who wouldn't be with a play boy in the building of her perfect man in power. A cat as equally wily as he was controlled by his subordinates. Upom his return, she would have him up the security around the topic of...souless oafs with big, bad egos.

She had not remembered the will of Kaien in her longest time. Her other soul of a princess had only recalled rumors from the southern isles of this deity aspect's real role.

"Sir Solario of the Daia line's, Southern Factions. Do you know who I am to- day?" She asked this, trying to goad the pup into figuring her out completely.

He looked up and down, making her even closer towards wanting the fox right into the sun's glare- a drop kick was what he deserved as it was only fitting.

"You are royal, no...hmm...Aha! A lady of the other side! Well, my allies here know her too well, malady! Lori Ainsley. Your relative Catalina has not changed by a hair... if you were curious ta guess?"

Gods be scourged...This animal knew her beloved cousin! Was he an elemental protector? Such as Lori's many familiars?

"You are correct. Ayane sleeps a while so that I might refresh your memory. Grayson." She turned cooly towards the young male, he was full grown as she had prayed - Roku was no longer a threat.

"I see you are stronger in bond to your beloved than ever witnessed. I bless you entirely for your commendable -

"I...It was what we had to do..thanks to you...Princess." He thanked her with a nervous reply. Kori cleared her throat roughly to interrupt.

"Yes, Miss Lorelai. Our children are also using their abilities to protect themselves. We have had them learn when that is possible...You...Solario has been a wonderful teacher to my son and daughter. They possess the powers of the fire- bird still. This was all thanks to your courageous actions that my husband and I could be together..he and I are eternally grateful.."

She smiled back as Lori's eyes lit up , very glad they had not forgotten that day in the back of their minds.

"I would never have let another victim fall , if ever it had been thrice as many times as the lives that demon took. Come , come! I wish to explain all I have examined thus far while using Ayane's body as my vessel on your earth." She coaxed the heroes to follow as Esma and Cliff simply saw from their eyes a truly, stunning example of a royal-blooded spirit before them.

Maybe this trip was not a lost cause after all.

/

The below- ground level where Shoji's top alchemists mixed their concoctions, had the team wonder how the security had held more than once in the past decade.

"This is the outer , respectable station. There...is another portion from within these walls unbeknownst to even our best minds , yet."

Only a select few were aware and traumatized by the task of keeping their mouths shut from a raging dog's wrath. She kept that part to a minimum. Lori's eyes and heart spoke the rest as solemnly as she could manage.

"Shoji...would have me executed in my sleep if ever it came to be known of ..his newest discovery."

Raven felt the energy signatures rush by her as flowing waters of a rapid ,winding stream. Magic was here and growing stronger as they walked on dwn the desolate halls.

"Why?" Starfire looked around and felt that the lab was too well confined. No sunlight or even...communication from the outside?

"Why must Mr. Takahara hold these secrets from the other-

"They are...human. And if they were forced to forget this life, they would only remain outsiders. " Richard drawled out his thoughts as that obvious shock stood on his team's faces.

"Yes, and they would leave with no memory of the secret kept . That is why they know only of Shoji being as they, a master scientific soul without any flaws...thus far..."

The boss was a hot head elsewhere on the compound. He was a cry baby, an imbecile when he talked at length. Even..more human than his staff gave the pup credit.

"So if Shoji goes, the spell wears off and everyone wakes up? That ..is pretty ugly a history, considering the years these people have worked for a-

"Mmmhmmbpph!" Conner was shut out with an octopi Gar on the elder teen's face, tentacles and all. Wally helped by pinning down the lug to explain the reason why 'the show had to go on.' This was not socut and dry for generations of so- called ants on the farm.

"This, is technically a crime if these citizens never learned of the dangers in writing. I mean..they are working for a mad scientist who...is still using stolen tech half the time.."

Dick clenched his fists and knew that his side of the world was unable to pin down a corporate scandal without any proof. Shoji was a fake in essence, yet he had more power as did the rest of those guardians of the spirit realm!

"We can't do anything since his cousins are just as looped into that conspiracy as Takahara is. " Raven nod and saw how Gar had a point, while having apprehended Con- El quite nicely with his eight arms.

"So? You are just gonna become accomplices for cons and cheats here an earth? Why isthat not a crime?" Conner still wanted his money's worth of explainations. Lori huffed and had the heroes shortened their chat for later.

"Just...have your hands at your sides and do not stop walking onwards!" She was frustrated and upset as Kori saw in her ex- team member Raven's features.

Kaien grunt and just remained silent until steely door had been their next destination from the previous trek.

"Pretty far down."Wally whispered as the elevator shaft went in moments to reach it's next stop.

"And, this is the lowest sector we own. Here,it hold a carvernous feel, though for good reason-

~Mistress! Oh!~ The one to beam up towards the teens and adults was a girl. A young child with features..resembling Hakuro's own...she was not Alice,nor was she the look alike of the light seer. This child was not even as she appeared by her body alone.

"That..." Raven felt her eyes swim with the energies that touched her senses.

Dick blinked, then let go of Jock's arm to step into the youngster's domain.

/

~You did not arrive here to bring very good news . Or, rather..these guests are yours? Miss Ainsley?~

"The speak...but she's talkin!" Kaien saw it as well. She used her voice as if she could not other with telepathy. She spoke as a spirit, yet held the aura of something much greater..

"Hello, yeah..we are from ...across the water in..the United States? Do you know about us, m-

~Yes. I see a loit more than Princess Ainsley's knows. Forgive me! You do not recognise one turned by your good deed! Have you too forgotten? I was once not very kind to the chosen of the late prince?..~

Richard paused,then felt his heart understand everything.

"Dick? Richard? What has sh-

"Star..." He croaked asif this were his memory doing flips in the present day.

"I...know you!" He gasped while Raven remained in shock herself. That aura was not familiar, it was dead on the mark!

~No...reborn would be the wrong term to use. ~ The girl leapt back to levitate by her esper power and shook her skull softly.

~I was a sham of myself. I was able to reclaim the good buried within..and am Now!-

She let her wrists light up as that magic lit up her domain to become as starry as her sights.

~Lady Prophetess Of Dodona - Agatha Of thee Delphi unit. Lady Hecate once summoned me...yet I could not find your company- there was a being whom hindered our progress to assist the chosen...I do apologise for my delayed introduction.~

She lowered her head meekly and hoped to be forgiven by all of the chosen of yester- day. Even the chosen of to- morrow were counting on the prophetess's predictions.

Richard again was stricken with a series of emotions, lit up by this past recollection of a certain assassin of the dragon's..gone golden?

" You were Roko and, just wanted to get away from that monster, the dragon." He wrasped as if dry mouthed enough to understand the youth's plight.

She had been an enemy, yet she and Alice, Arisu, as well as Hakuro had lives not connected truly to the Noburo Clan and his successors.

Roku had been..he had stolen lives to build upon his army. False projections of soldiers who were to fight his war had to be kept a secret from those who could shut the evil demon down. Lord Destiny, Isa, the guardians closest to Roku and Richard Ainsley's family...they all had rememberded . Yet all wished to forget once the day of judgement had come to a close.

"So then." Rachel Roth crossed her arms and was now staring towards Richard's present form. Robin's adult self they had succeeded in freeing all those lone days was safe- because SHE had also been terminated.

He was not supposed to remember the dragon at all. None of his followers,his energies, his memories. Roku had plagued this Azarathian for the last time..

"Sorry, Agatha." Raven dragged Dick away with a snap of her wrist. He had to ground himself within the present. The girl lived as another, yet she was still the re- made body of an old foe.

~I..do not understand..~ Agatha gazed up into Dick and Lori's eyes. Her's were as snowy and wide as a child's would be by such a rejection. This hero had..not forgiven the daemon named-

~No...no...you are not yet listening! _Please!_ I was told that YOU could save my dear Verra! He is going to be-

"How in the ell' do you know his title, miss?" Kaien leapt out as himself with a bit of anger under that tone. He had never known the cat to walk another way into the darkness. What had Shoji been playing with? Certanly not a match set or two?

~Lier...you promised...you told me that they would listen!~Her power was as her body on earth allowed. A meta- human whom held esp as her weapon of choice. That meant that she and Rachel would be sworn enemies if Kaien did not!-

 **"Ennnough!"** Kori yelled as the fabricated, virtual caverns rocked by her pitch. She rushed over to Richard and slapped his right cheek with her shaking palm. He looked up to her, his live and was stunned. She had heard everything ye..her heart was not trying to recall-

"We have no need to fear her! You do not wish to start a war?" Kori stopped Raven as well with a death glare to end their battle.

"All of you are not only horrible guests! I am most appauled! Roko was in pain and Agtha has clearly done something to ease the self's hurt forever! You believe that this girl is the enemy, yet we are just as guilty for shutting our eyes just as the dragon might have wanted us to do! You all, should be the ones to apologise. Miss Agatha..please do not fear these heroes. They are my very,dear friends..Rachel has seen what the old ..Her ...Roko had been like. Yet she wished to change and came to Verra? Then this person of the past must have never wished for anyone to know what she was capable of losing control over."

Kori paused and turned to a Change-ling in the headlights. "Garfield! You knew that by Tara and still tried to forget what she had taught all of us. As Titans for a very long time, none of us have jumped this far into conclusions we did not fully recognise the answer to.. Agatha..everyone here was afraid of him terribly. We will not blame Roko for being worried as well. Please, must we fight when the stakes of many are at risk of losing themselves, elsewhere? I..just want to see my bumgorfs again...I am truly sorry..please forgive my friends..please.."

She had no such strength to cry when the these heroes were divided . Starfire had to blaze forth, to protect their bonds,and friendships by tugging her comrades to think deeply into the matter.

Agatha looked on and landed,her feet now touching the earth with her temper losing steam. Dick felt equally to blame by how he had not even thought of the Roko who had cried out...wishing to be a normal human..

"Kori...I'm..sorry . I had no idea you would, not think the same-

"I do not dwell in the past as easily as you." She huffed and pretended to act up in annoyance by her husband's half- hearted apology.

He could do so much better, the dragon would have prayed on this animosity without a second chance given...  
By an old life taken..

"Starfire is right. "Raven noticed that she could not hold back a frown from her lips. She was disappointed in herself for acting brashly. Agaha..was just a kid, even if she was not a human one. It was wrong..

"Agatha..that...honestly confused me. Hecate did all of this? She sent you, but you never were able to contact ..Robin of the past?" She asked and tried to wait until the younger version had taken a few, deep breaths.

~Y-Yes...~ The youngster nod with her eyes still moist, though not overflowing. That would be too heartbreaking by how her locks were as long as Tara's of that time. Another mistake that coud not be undone. Tara Markov...was dead anyway. She had been wrapped up in a struggle between her country and brother Geostorm. Terra...was no more .

"I too am truly sorry,that my earlier reassurance had you uncertain of our guests. " Lori tried to seem as sincere as her heart would allow. Kaien still refused to understand why the idea of an ally, didn't make him cringe enough. Especially the former puppet which was devoured by Lil in an unseen hell.

(These new years part two, Roko was able to return to Brocton with a condition in mind. She wanted humanity. Yet her curse made the demon child turn on her saviours to return to the dragon Roku's side. She even warned them to tie her down and to be well armed while her fracrured heart had less time to heal, before the king's semi- revival. In the end, Lil overtook Roko to help Aiden escape the dragon's cell walls in his captivity as a catalyst. She nearly failed and the Titans learned everything. Roko had been turned before, though always managed to hold a will of her own- seeing as she was the closest aspect to the king, not his son's aspect entirely. Her power even defeated Rokou as Akane(Red- X's nick name for Roko in order to unbind her from Roku's part two and one of these new years.) She was not able to hold out , so Shoji decided to use the remains of her shell to find out if something else had occured. When the process had finally gone off with a bang, the scientist had found Agatha, yet did not know about her abilities as this is what we shall soon discover. The Delphi Agents is a gag on the Oracle Of Delphi. Dodona is another history quiz piece of the ancient world. Look it up! She is more or less a spy who ran intoa few snags yrying to contact the chosen. Her will power in Roko was partly this and the fact that Clio once held her own body as a daemon in spirit before Lord Roku used her for his plans. Only Rokou was an aspect to the prince, yet the king would only grow to corrupt the selves as he had his own son.)

~Then there was a reason for the goddess sparing me! Thank gods I was not as the turned..was I?~

Agatha wondered if Roko then had been a true fiend, or else she'd been written off to play the role for the yearbooks. Texts did mis interperate ways of death; the gods and guardians had unveiled a hidden story within the forgotten myth, down to the last chapter .

"I wish that could have been the case." Richard tried tosmile, though no ounce of Roko remained..was Kaien right Did this mean that in some way, the evil aspect had never been one to begin with? The idea boggled Raven's mind as well as her former leader's.

~Agatha...as she is , she is not the old foe in which you claim. She is partly a recreation of one of the junior officials to the Panthenon of the ancient seers of Delphi. I do recall your friend's aura...she has the exact energies of an-

"Her name was Ravenna Asterion. " The empath did not bother to hide her reincarnate's past from anyone. All (besides Conner and Wally) knew who the priestess of Asterion was to the spirit worlders .

~I was not wrong then.~ The sweeping bow and curt apology of the young girl's own body language, then swapped places in an instant.

~You should have known of their fate...~ The girl was of a monotonous voice; her eyes left no light to shine as a prediction, was just upon the Titans' horizon.

"Whhaa! You are going all!-

~Chameleon of many shades which desires a human face, you see nothing. Yet I see all.~

She lefted to levitated again. Agatha was predicting an outcome as if possessed by her former nature.

Raven used her art to press past the aura glowing brightly before her team.

"So the dog roped an orcale int'a our business!?" The whipping , sandy tomb of this make- belive underground quaked with tremendous force below the fox's two feet.

~I am here . I chose to locate the chosen, before it was to be to late.~ Her body moved fluidly through the air. Kori shouted and pointed to catch the floating child before she awoke. Richard could not climb, yet stairwell were ug into the original complex from beneath the latter.

~Hear my determined woe from beyond!~ Agatha spoke in a loud, echoing voice . Kaien braced his fur, though knew his spirit self was safe with the tykes by the void's will. He had no power and was as mortal as his compatriots..

~I'm a Titan! Not a reptile! Don't go crazy and-

"Oomph!" Gar bumped into an unsettling Raven as he was also readying her powers to-

~Wait!~ Raven saw it as well, though her form left the shadow aspesct of Ravenna to float above the adult empath's skull.

Agatha responded with a gasp and a bow wile still controlled from high up.

The room grew quiet, so much that everyone's breathes were held by HER reappearance.

"Raven's other..."

Gar was swat by Wally, who had enough speed left to bring his pal a distance from this ...debatable spat about to occur.

Ravenna was overhead Raven, who had her mouth sealed as the two relics spoke. He obligated even as a puppet. Yet so was this Agatha of the present!

~Dearest ally, why are you beside my charges?~

Ravenna, was not happy to see an operative as herself outside of their realm. How had this pint- sized brat become a spy in the first place?

~Madame Lady Asterion.~ It was obvious from Agatha's bow that her companion of the past held more prestige than she herself had.

~Hekate is well? You would not know I fear. And after the demon's tricks upon your very heart..~ Ravenna spoke with the manner of one disturbed by the dragon's tactics. Her fists were clenched in memory of that era.

~Yes, dear Sister to our relative sect. My lad this was not as I had fore-

~When will you learn that lone predictions will not save you from near- death!? I recall all of your carelessness . Sister Agatha of Dodona. Foolish and only in over her head for the time your life was spared and your graces cast! You were bonded by fate to a half- blood! A creature praying to die when it had no chance underneath the dragon's rule!~

Agatha shook her head to rebuke. Her desperation to remain an agent burned into her brain, her very attitude had not reached the arch priestess of Delphi's sister unit.

~I did not do this as any sort of desire for retribution alone!~ She exclaimed as the two had their auras trying to drain the other's.

~I am sworn for the chosen..I wish to aid!-

~You are too late. Return to our realm and lay down your gauntlet, sister.~ Ravenna wisened up and knew, that Agatha was trapped as a human with powers...powers which held no ounce of control. The original Agatha had been just as unwise to participate. Roku had shoved her inside a frame and sealed it tight. The self Roko had been trying to escape, just to understand what she was. It was the same for Arisu and Alicia Daia. Arisu was a spirit of the far east who had been captured to corrupt her host. Her contracted under the dragon's very reign.

~You understand why I must stay. At this rate, you too shall not be able-

~I am aware. I do not wish to return to my state as a daemon to my people. ~Raven shook her head softly and refused to say anything else. She had lived as the Ravenna in which Malchior of Knoll recalled. The previous ; whom was an adult and knew of Isis...the latter, which helped Richard Ainsley to face his father...she had been the child, the maiden, the aging woman whom could not bear the sight of another loss...

She had seen far more than Agatha to- day. That was why connecting to Hecate's universal link was crucial. Agatha had to come to know reason, reason she had not carried into her late vessel's mind. She had almost lost- been absorbed as all spirit were to heed warning from their betters.

~Return as the child before a maiden emerges. ~ The sniffling brat was more useful than a spoiled orcale without any direction. ~I will train that inner side of your new form. It will not be to grow as you see fit. The cat has left you here, emersed in your daily follies. I intend to free you from these chambers. ~ Her wise words hit the oracle youth as she returned to her younger body, not glowing by the light inside.

~We shall not allow darkness to overtake our chosen,nor we to the sacred Delphi Officials.~ Raven nod and saw Agatha agree with a small smile. ~You always did care for your sisters...I wanted to help..I forged my way..tofind you. I wanted to help my friends...everyone was suffering...Lady Goddess Hekate never ame after me!~ The youth bawled as if she were supposed to receive a certain punishment.

Ravenna shook her head and had to make her new pupil see- she had never intended to leave. Fates..they were ever winding, just as frendships could seem. She hugged the youth until her tears were fresh against the empath's chest. Even if Ravenna had her ways like the crone, they were not outside if moral reasoning and for a better purpose to the world. Peace..did that come at so harsh a cost?

~Step down from these in which you decide...you are going to live as this child's light has given..Your powers, will be overseen by my charge and contracted-

"Wait!" Raven felt the seer's energy disappear from her world. Ravenna..that meant that Raven was in charge of training Agatha to use her esp powers!

She blinked up to her friends. This..was a poor excuse to adopt..but..

Agatha was as a young Alicia by her light eyes and features. She was almost a ghostly shade by how she had not seen the sun for about a month...yet how did she survive?

~I was supposed to become a Universal in time, yet I left The Delphi Unit's borders toseek out Ravenna from amongst the battalion's ranks. ~ She tried to cower into a ball with Raven holding her still. The empath did..not want to raise...yet this was a Goddess's wrath..where the Titan, had no say...

"You snuck out of your temple, but why?" She asked the girl in a worried voice, one shaken by the episode all too soon.

~She..was my saint of mercy...I wanted to be by her side!~ The youth smiled withtears still fresh against her hollow face of a pure, snowy white.

"You cared about, Ravenna..but she..she knew it was unsafe. Why ?" Raven did not know the past,she only saw shadows of it's memory. It was admiration. The girl had died trying not to lose her very will to the ...Roku was not only a coward for sending those lost to end his was..he was a demon who had never learned the true meaning of what..love was..even Lori had failed to imprint that into the dragon's memory. Aleiah had bashed fate and protocol to try and wake up the battered king- he chose the path he'd been warned of..possibly as a child or even later..

"I'm..sorry." Raven did not know if this was too soon. Agatha looked up with her eyes still a mess.

She was pushed away as the empath struggled with this current reality. Raven Of Azarath was supposed to help a former oracle...understand her powers. That was something Rachel Roth could not be qualified in! It was...not the same as being a Titan. She had failed with the new chosen. This was not-

~If...~Agatha tried to reword her sentence with a slight pause before continuing. "If...I do not remain as..a spirit...could...I be human? Just as my host wished..yet never...gained. Roko was violent, she did not wish to slow her thoughts to underatand. I am different. She is the darkness of that will to live.I am the hope in which the dragon burried. I am, going to stand here. By your side!" She cried as if a declaration of her desire to see Ravenna of Asterion again. Rachel was unable to back away. The child had her surprised by how it no longer used the speak of it's past. How could she have a protege?...

"I am willing to stay,for however long it takes. I am under your -

"Ok!" Rachel had the heroes gape by her forced utterance . Defeated with that prominant strength of will only this child had used to keep her word, Raven now had decided. She wasn't going to run from helping this spirit...until she knew how to send it far away from earth once it's trials were completed on earth!

"My...student then?" She nervously grinned, trying to remember how a smile seemed in now- time. Agatha smiledf properly. She ha been cheery even before her new face had revealed itself to our heroes.

"Yes ! Miss Ravenna!-

"Uh-oh..." Gar covered his ears and waited for the exact replay of what had happened to Malchior. Rule numero uno; Raven is Rachel Roth, so Ravenna would be hist..

"No. As of now, I am just Raven or ..in my civilian identity...Rachel ! Don't call me Ravenna! Remember what you said, you'd follow me so Ravenna WOULD forgive us both!"

She heaved and had the youngster nod in understanding. "Yes ma'ame!" Agatha exclaimed as if this were her first day to see the sun.

For some reason, she was still just a kid. No matter that odd , glowing prediction ...Agatha was herself in this world. She was only here to learn the rules and find out what was new about the future. After all, the Delphi agents were in the shadows since their cities no longer stood within time's web. It spun a new tale of both master sorcereress of Azar and Student to the Delphi Unit, and of Ravenna's admiration. Though Raven held the baton up high, this was only the beginning of something extraordinary.

/,/

As far as pasts would collide, another tragic reunion took place outside of our heroes' view.

It seemed May of the blue pixies had stolen her way through the gates of the floating palace of the wolf king. Her suspicions had led the fae creature far from her original goal. Her bunchi,kin pie was waiting with plans to elope...now..a princess was in dire need of saving.

~I never thought the last of the chosen would become the enemy's-

A startling sound of slamming doors had May high tail herself back behind one of the throne room's many pillars.

The wolf? Was he here with his captive betrothed! What a horrid scent! This castle was definitely under a spell. The miasma was so thick that the good wood's forests could not dare to compare. This creature cauing the worlds to stir made May's wings itch for a good scolding. Her power was of the earth, yet this was a winter palace! The room made her shiver, while the only way to still her lips was to use her cloak as a cover.

More than a single soul entered through those noisy doors as May watched with a held breath against the intrusion.

Thankfully the travellers she had met had spoken of a dangerous field of mist. She had been very grateful for their advice, though how would her pumpkin - dimples understand the rest of May's tale!?She had been spirited by her opposing element to a far off destination in the air!

~Have the orcs in order, Smolder! ~ A lady's voice had the fae pixie cock her ear to listen. Better hearing than a hound's!

The being called Smolder was a golem. A creature of both Alchemy and dead magics...the others, were soldiers on foot. They had a prisoner! Ava!

~Our king wants the girl under his thumb, so I gave him my very word that she would be broken. Should I fail, you will all pay the price as welk- ten fold! Now go patrol the perimeter! Thechosen are bound to discover our ploy soon enough. Well? Get! Go and make the border a fortress ! I command you!~

She was very rude for a child opposite Ava's distinct manner. Though they..looked as if the ladies could have been related...

~Swarm and remember to leave no survivors! Go into the village and say this was the Ice Queen's doing! Make an enemy or two..~ The grinning miss was not the princess! She was an evil double perhaps in face- though never in grace!

She pointed as the golem and orc armies deployed. Anya had to clap for her success to be had, all while subdued Ava Marie watched her name , her very rite as it was trampled in the mud by an imposter!

"I...-

"I-I You stupid _fake!"_ The dopple dropped it's speak and started to show her true colors towards the princess in shackles.

"Wh-Where is my team!?" Ava shouted, her eyes filled to the brim with tears. She had promised not to cry..that was long overdue as her enemy sneered back in disgust.

"You..are no longer anyone's hope! You left me to be torn APART ! But guess what? The only fool who did wish to spare my pitiful existance...was the one who currently..holds the dead dragon's lost ounce of power!"

 _"Stop!"_ Ava tried to defend herself with her wrists protecting her battered brow. "I! Will ! Destroy you!" The dopple was leaving the princess to crawl away,yet Anya was not through. She grabbed the lavender eyed teen's locks and dragged her to face her opponent.

"I, am going to undo what you have done...you will feel the same shame once I take what is mine **BACK!** I rule this world! No one else! Then..your form will turn to ashes by not I!" She evilly grinned and kneed the wheezing princess in her bruised gut.

"Your poor brother was right! Why did love make you blind? Is this how a princess shouild be!? Falling in love with false princes!? You are a disgrace! I will wear the crown! Bow and neer forget what afailure SHE was to birth YOU!"

Reia..why? Why was Reia the enemy...Ava's skull had a small cut as blood poured to coat her fingers fro the touch. So..cliche Ami..would say...

"I...a...-

"No! You won't answer! You...lost!" The battered princess refused to stop trying as her joints cried out. She forced herself to stand. Each time, Anya kicked harder than the first.

"I...will...fi-

A flop to the ground as her feet were tripped from under her by a flying hit.

"I...cough!...am...-

Anya groled and smashed the girl down with the ferocity oif a true demon. A slam to the floor had Ava's jaw on fire. The demon's grip onto her bleeding scalp hurt even far worse than Ava Marie would have guessed of her condition...She..was a Raven Winged..She could not die...

"Bingo." Anya knocked the princess unconscious as the cursed working of her own healing ability kicked in. "I have the power to hurt you, yet that pretty curse heals you right up- we can never be found out by Hati! He would have my head...or your heart."

Ava shivered by that evil grin. She was afraid...was that ok? Ava..Ava was supposed tofight! She...had lost her will to hold a blade..after all, Chris in his new body had taught her the way of that sport. She could not let his teachings be used...for evil purposes...he...was a false love...

"Hmmm? That dreamy expression has your rival to believe..that you did not listen to a word from your own guilty , conscience! Sad, little brat!"

The hit was enough to have Ava raise her wrist, thoug instead, May had seen quite enough of this violent horse play to know how it would end up.

~Halt ! I..am a spy and will report this act if-

"Lies! I have seen you within the imp village! Pesky Pixie!" Ava watched in horror as May was gusted up and out of a window of the tallest turret. She had tried her hardest..yet not for another-

~Let her be!" ~ The dopple turned to have a glaring, whirlwind of a princess in her midsts. The damn heroine had returned...

"You will never win, princess! You are just a fake royal! Stand down! _Ha!""_

The two clashed within the miasma coated room. May had regained her balance in mid air to twirl back towards the rebel in action. Ava needed help! May..May had the power to make this place as thin as paper!

She began to flit , flit allaround the tower's outside. The dust from her wings increased to stir the energies of the dark wolf's keep. This was not his kingdom! It was Ava's winter Barrens!

She started to chant in her language. Power emit from her wings to still the dopple before the casting had been-

A roar of a howl sent the fae to fall from her plans, as Ava and Anya switched places. Anya had Ava back in her submissive tate with a wring of the child's wrists. Ava cried out as the dopple did as a good lackey. She made sure that her hide was safe from Hati's wrath.

Hati came through those doors with the form,of Chris as a silver haired villain. Ami's favorite catrtoon bad- guys...Ava stared up with her words in refusal of his empty lies. He heart had no room..he..was not alive . Chris had been eaten whole by this creature. She needed to fight..or to send a-

~You look lost, your highness..~ He bowed as her advisor had done. She lowered her gaze, yet Anya tugged the herb's chin to look . Hati was no different in form, yet that aura had her gasp.

"What...Are you!?" Ava shouted. A disturbing thought crept into her thoughts over if the demon did not love her..but Reia?

The dreature smoothly slid across the room without a sound. He took to seating himself in the ugly throne. Ava's rites were shattered by his presence here. That seat was no one else's! Reia..Reia had been certain..

"I will talk to you,and only you again princess. " He swapped his voice as Anya had. This was cruel! She felt hoiw he had power over her words..but not her actions! This monster was going to pay...

He looked into her frightened and angry eyes from that standing position. She was n more a throrny rose as a poisonous herb for tasting...How lovely..

"You will not take my offer, as I have been kind enough to spare your -

"You sent him to his death! I owe you _nothing!"_ Though Hati had a startled look to give by the reply, he started to laugh. Ava raised a brow the lowered it to frown. "What's so hilarious about a dead!-

"He ..he is alive! The goddess whom stole you away...ha ! Her power saved your so -called charge from a fate far worse! He is alive and...after this castle..." The demon left her stunned, without a way to respond.

"He would have died..I do not oe,we you my rite as a princess! I do not even owe you my life!" Angered by the terrible tyrant on top of her pedestal, Ava reacted as she would have with Anya. The dopple had no power as her rival's now clearly matched..the Wolf Prince's...

"You..you are trying to turn my plane into a waste I've never known...then I will never forgive what!-

~I was not asking if you would." The demon sped up and brought himself closer to her swealtering face. He smirked and held her arms as the girl had alrady been bound from leaving. May was powerless as her wings were stretched thin by the failed spellwork.

~Ooh! _Princeeess!~_ She called out, though lost her energy to stay awake. Anya saw this pitiful creature and caged it inside an astral sphere.

Hati grabbed the young Ava's chin and had her face his terrifying gaze. She was panting..she had lost her-

~I am a beast to many...yet with this form, you will love me. You will make me your king..and I...will have my -

"No...no.! St-

"I..only stayed to have _**you."**_ The eyes of her first love resurfaced while the stress bubbled up from inside the Eternal half- child. Her heart clattered as icicles on the palace ceiling. Frozen, delicate and so close to skewering-

~Ice, break and bend. Rip the enemy away!~

Her spell was close to the demon's form , yet he tossed her. He took the blow slighly while she rushed over to May.

May was not strong enough to stay here. She was a woodland creature. Anya was coming in quick with a blade at her hip. She dove to defy this prudent child of the wrong realm. She was a false ruler to the barrens!

"Nay!"

The king wolf Hati emerged from beneath the broken array of shards. His coat was still human as possible as the daemon's power sent the crysa,taline masses to trap Ava into a cluster of icicles.

He used his power to make a perfect rejection of her magic to free herself against his own.

"In order to keep my word, you will become mine! Otherwise...your teammates will _suffer_ by my army!"

She froze up and stopped trying to escape with May in tatters beside her prison. Magic..to save

"May! Fly away! Save the chosen! _**Disperse!"**_

The small shock of light had a teleportation spell send May into another space. She..was safe...Ava..had to stall this maniac...he would not have her powers!

"Growing weaker, princess?" Hati laughed as he had her in her prison, still by the wolf's side.

"I...will..not give ...you anything! Or anyone!"

She spat onto his feet . The wolf growled,though not without this challenge to best him. "You are strong...I had not belived my walls enough to hold you...A whole castle will do! I will free you from your box, though you must know this. The moment you run...Anya will not stop to errect the very plan..to send the sun to perish!"

That had Ava grunting and fighting her way with the barrier in place. She had to warn Aiden! He was in danger!

They..knew...they knew about the seal over his manifestation..no...Hati was talking about suns and moons...he knew only that...she calmed her thoughts to only seem claustrophobic - for that was why she struggled against the crystal sphere's confinement.

"I see. You'll need more time, though be quick! I am not going to dilly dally like the brute lizard. I intent to have your crown and your heart, princess...then...there will be no end to this winter! I shall return shortly, make the right decision, maybe Christopher will be involved. He, is certainly restless as well and eager to be saved by his last saviour! "

The laughter of the demon had Ava hang her head. Her skull was healed..yet it still ached terribly.

The door clattered shut with a slam* . Anya had decided to stand guard. Here, she could also be away from the lazy mutt's line of sight.

"You..are working for more monsters." Ava shot towards the dopple who had to think of a come back- not really. She had a bad temper after all.

"Try harder to bring me into the light, fake royal." Anya pruned her claws against her short sword. This was getting old. When would this farce end?

"You have more brains than him! Why decide if you should also-

"Goad me for a lifetime , princess." The dopple chuckled and mocked the titke as if it were worthless. Ava Marie Grimaced and though just that. How though? How had Aiden...

Aiden...he had been spared by Anya in the last battle.

/ /

"My, brother." Ava felt a reaction by how the swipe of Anya's claws had come to a halt.

"He, was not harmed by you? Why?" She pretended to be curious. Demon or god, they loved to monologue with a passion. Demons were harder to coax it did seem..

"He wanted to act that bratty role as...a hero. He's also lying to himself. Man! I could picture it now...your brother and I, toppling the order of spirit a-

"You like him!?" Ava had not really remembered THAT from the last battle! Had Aiden left that part out?

"I..was doing my job! W-Why would I care for a stupid human!-

"You...just said it-

"GAAH!" Can it loser royal! I hate you and your kind! They are all the same!" Yet Ava had not been as good and noble as Anya claimed. Ava had been the one to start a fire where it was not needed.

Nor expected.

"I was not wrong then. So..why are you in love with my brother? His power? You won't get a single drop ! He's too good for someone so rotten!" She decided to play the bully while Anya was fuming for her prisoner to nail it shut!

"Quiet.." The tensing demoness hissed with her eyes staring to the floor. This was a mess! Hati was second on her shit list! This girl beside her was the real demon!

"I'm just going to keep up the pace if you can't say anything the real Ava would -

"I...I don't care about!-

"Lier ! You wanted to use my form to harass my poor brother! " Ava smirked, knowing this was the big finish.

"So then? Why did you just admit to a fantasy with Aiden in it? You still are just as ugly as that heart you cameback here with! You are not even Ava or Anya! Who are you _really!?"_

The dopple started to laugh. It was low,and something sinister. Ava immediately swept back fromthat shadow behind the dopple.

~No...You were destroyed!" She was not able to breathe by the miasma's effects clouding her vision...lungs...

"I...hate to be the bearer of awful news , my dear..." The demoness...this was a false picture...winged..and possessed!

 _"Lilith.."_ Ava growled as her instincts took hold. "Why are you taking over the doppleganger's body? You are not even allowed to leave your cell! Don't bring the council into your mess!" Ava threatened as the evil strix in spirit had a hold over her newest host. Lil grinned a fox's smile while swirling the child Anya's blade in her grip, as Anya in body though not of her mind.

"Anya is a vessel, temporary after I do away with that seal. Hati..was just to have you out of the way. No hard feelings! That is, your brother will make a perfect vessel for my newest-

"Stay **away** from my family!" Ava cried out and with a snarl, she meant business against this old foe.

"If you even think about harming ANY of them...I will personally exorcise you myself! As Reia's heir I have that rite..."

The daemon girl was not even aware that a second being had freed her. The dopple was a puppet to the damned's queen will.

A fallen one without a throne. Yet now...

"And how much power must you, the new saint of the Barrens have to set me to ruin?Again? And again! And as long as men might love their temptress!"

She was not lying. As long as seductresses such as the strix were real, Lil could never disappear for good. Here or on the teen's other home, earth...

Ava grit her teeth and realised that Hati had not figured out the truth. Some king to be such a trusting ruler! He was not very bright. That had been something Ava had been correct in assuming to compare. The demoness was not insane enough to not think things through. She had a plan all along and had used Anya Wulfsmund to pave the way. Now, Ava must have had some idea as to whether the strix held a weakness or tw...

"Why not have you guard down a while? Oh! And sorry for the beating...I had to make you look , pathetic enough for ole' Hati! He smells fear well enough to see you as a match made in...best not say it aloud. "

Lilith chuckled anxiously by how the world above her reach would burn her ego to add. Had it been real that was.

Ava just tried to piece together an s.o.s...what would that accomplish if she got caught? May was drifting through the portal she had laid out...all her power was not enough to seek the answer.

"If it helps any, I never intended to harm him. I wanted him to relive that energy..but poor Raku was not well enough to defy an Ethereal puppet...sigh...they just keep getting slimmer. These chances to end the world when you humans did that long before we spirit could leave a mark. I do envy that in you...yet, Hati will become my sacrifice as well. Would you rather save you beloved Chris? Or will your family already have forgotten the ice queen and her threats to leave their lives for good? You could have just sent them away anytime! Yet you called out...not so noble of a lady to her knights, princess. "

Lil shook her head and tutted to this act by a royal- blooded line holder.

"I..had to fight him off from the start-

"Why tell your brother all of those lies?" Lil interrupted, leaning over Ava's cage to let her finish.

"He was in danger! Why did I ask ? He was not supposed to...that's not!-

"Princess, your first knight lied and tried to do so many things to your new home. Yet did he have that rite? If you are stronger than he...Why not have my options turned over, to be of use to you? Ye might just gamble a chance, so that your poor brother might be spared...you'll just have to find my replacement of course-

"Why would I trust a demon!? You did this to lure him out! That doesn't make any sense!-

"Hati is bound to the moon, my dear. Be grateful his brother is not here to collect the sun. Sol is...what the Norse call a god of the solar realm. Yet Mani is to the moon. Silly hound thinks you are that deity! Yet I know more than he..that is not the truth. " She pretended to watch over Ava as she drank in this information. What was he after then? What eternal winter could her abilities bring?

"A..replacement , vessel? Or is it a sacrificeYou still would use that power to-

"Suns and moons..did the ancients _ever_ think otherwise of their follies! The deity of said ' sun and moon ' are not of the topic he wishes to grasp, little kit! It is ...the void by those two energies..the power to merge and separate. He intends to blot out the sun by destroying it...and so, I intent to save it by the curse unto **HIS** heart. Your brother was saved, he still owes to me this much...do you not remember? "

Ava thought back...this was off. She knew that trick had failed Roko had been defeated while Lilith had been possessing the aspect's will. Roku...had defeated...

"How did my brother escape. " She asked this as the deity in the child's way left her stare to soften a bit.

"I lost, yet the curse is still active. In order to prevent that power of the dragon's from becoming your other's own-

"But..." The girl's jaw trembled as she remembered how the Grayson children had been told.. that, Aiden had been cured! By Cecilia Daia...or..was it not true!? Was it only half true by how Ami seemed to hide more as Amaterasu lead them down the rabbit hole! This was...

"He's going to end up a turned one, if none of you hold the strength to save the last chosen. I was able to return , yet what of your magic? I might give you this then..." She held up her finger to add momentarily.

"Young princess, if you give your body to me , should you lose against my power, the boy might not be spared. We as one force.. could extinguish the turned medicine from your brother , as long as you...have the power to not turn before he does, that is..."

Ava understood. Lil was throwing a deal onto the table . If she absorbed Lil after neutralizing Aiden's curse, they would win the bet. If she neutralized the taint in her brother , but did not stop the turning of her own spirit to the witch's will, Ava would lose both her soul and her brother's..as well as Ava's entire family that she had left behind...

Ave gulped and tried to weight her options. Lil was a demon. A powerful one regardless of her loss in the past. She was a cunning strategist from the shadows and took hold of any hearts she so desired.

Today, she was offering a way to win. A way that might make it imposible for the barrens to ever rise again...or for her brother to live in a mortal existance...

"I'll let you decide , though be swift. If Hati is not amongst his dreams,you will lose your chance...think wisely, child of Reia. You should know the answer...if you are of a greater power than the chieftess of lore.."

The demoness Anya returned to her mind and blinked up groggily from a nightmarish dream of her own memory.

"Hati is ...not back? Damned oaf! I will wait here...yet you had better be silent as a soul forgotten, brat princess." The demon huffedcand returned to slipping back off into her slumbering woes. Too soon, to be demoted.

Ava was quiet . She was as small in her world as this request had her in tangles over...

~Would my life save him? Or would it destroy us both? I have to find out..if May..escaped...~ Her eyes dropped as the nightly calm wound round the floating fortress. May had to have found her powers again...she,was all Ava had in the way of a proper s.o.s.

/

And chapter is off to a cliff! Lil's been acting as a parasite again? Ava has to save her brother from becoming the next Red lord? What about Odin and Amaterasu? Aneiu is finally able to reveal herself before our heroes. Not to mention that pint- sized surprise for Raven in Tokyo! Will our heroes ever find a way to contaxt the spirit realm ? Is Ami hiding even bigger secrets than before! The stag is found to be a ruse- really it houses Odin's form while the dragonling had only a brief description to give to his contracted!

Roko is no more, yet Agatha knows what will befall the chosen.

The gag on the Oracle of Delphi - Delphi Agents , is used in my wattapad story of the origin of the red lord in detail. Read it under Veil of time - Pageturner09 . Great thriller of the supernatural. Very tragic. Now comes the fun part- will the wolf Hati have Ava's hand in marraige before the chosen are ready to shake the ground? Is Aiden's curse still keeping the dog's lips sealed shut. Why has Ravenna refused to help the Titans with Agatha? Find out in chapter 11! Read on and stay curious for the very end!


	11. Chapter 11

Teen Titans; New Generations; New Destinations- Arc Restart: Chapter 11: The Chosen's Will - The Witch of Babylon Walks Again ; Hati's Imperfect Harmonies.

/

Anything connected to the dragon Roku is obviously of interest to Lilth . She more or less stole Raku in my Wattapad myth( under PageTurner09 ) to be her trusted protege. Well.. it's much more dark than I intended. Past meets fantasy realms and prophetic rites, etc.

He became her protege then tried to over throw the evil step mother of sorts, while remaining the dominating force behind all of the lady daemon's plots. All arcs from Life After Death - to These New Years and on are going to mention Raku as the before entity/person of lesser interest, which was made of the dragon's ulterior identity as Lord Roku Noburo from his own turning to the dark rites granted by Lil's approval. He stole the elemental rite to the east from Bao Shi Lan's directional force and made a mess of the spirit world as it's tyrannical king. Roku was shoved off his platform when the king dragon had tried to beseech the gods for a spot in the.. ehem...Universal sect as it's newest, member. They let him fall into a void and he was banished. As the tale went on, Catherine was the first to have known the lover in Roku as a doppleganger of her real husband. He was again banished by her and fled where Lori found him to the northern reaches of ancient Scotland of spirit. All by her ability to bring spirit beside her , he was inclined to stay and overpower her world. Lori was a beacon ; the previous power source before Rokuro/ Richard Ainsley- her son, she had the ability to bring spirit closer. Yet she refused to banish Roku even when her guardians had sworn that her new ally had ties to dark energies. She chose to make him her husband by his rites as a king and ruler set in the eastern realm of spirit. (Raku's real home was a fallen Sumerian capital as the child of a country nearing ruin. His parent was ...I refuse to spoil the rest! Go read the story for free! Still into eleven chapters thus far!)

And thus the west was won by a new demon, bent on destroying the bridge between Lori's sight into the Eternal and beyond. Alieah had hoped to have her priestess of the Celtic spirit as her mother- as a high- mage to her council unto generations. Roku tainted Lorelai's heart, eventually killing her off with a trick while under protection from him in the Celestial world's castle of the guardian forces. Including Isis, Aria, Sayumon, Kayumon, Veravakumu was not allowed to leave the spirit world below this one, Wiz Gregory, Bao Shi Lan, Catalina(Lady Catherine Daia), and Aleiah herself at the time. The result was the king had won only his end- to lose the ability to traverse for long periods of time. She was a witch with powers, so Lori cursed the king by her dying breath. He would have to wait a very, long time to even know their son Richard Ainsley - as the young prince had been in danger from the start. Lori was just a vessel for his powersource to be of any use to the king.

Now that Aiden is known to have a power mimicking Roku's manifestation abilities of a Half- djinn, he has a choice to make. Even if his power can save Ava's life from being turned, he will not be allowed to use it openly and without the three fold affecting the art's power. Demon and turned ones flock to those in this tale with untold power over the unseen, those who are also willing to turn to escape. Ami is also a target by her blessed power under the sun deity Amaterasu's gift. She is at risk for fueling Hati's objective.

Ann is a knight of sorts with the thankful gift of the Phoenix's flames. She has to watch Aiden and Ami in Ava's absence. If they try to cross the line and abuse their new gifts set aflame those chances at saving the worlds ( lit up or just active now translation), then there will be consequences for earth's hope as well as the Barren's future .

Now! There is a returning villainess to the scene! Let's get on with chapter eleven!

/

Ava's sleep was interrupted by a series of footsteps. The first was soft and had left her senses to depart quickly. The other was of iron clad boots. It walked in to saunter she had guessed by it's pace. Ava sucked into her teeth stale breath by dry ,chapped lips of a mortal. She felt as if her desire to become a human would lesve her vulnerable later for this fiend to pick apart. She had the talons of a raven and was not afraid to go down in a wave of utter destruction.

The monster had returned to try his luck, Ava assumed by his stance from he side- ways glance. Reia was not in charge of terminating the wolf creature. Ava had to see to it's sentence as the Front's surviving royal member.

Lady Reia's reincarnate - halved creation , was this world's only hope for the Snowy Barrens to not reside in the mist of the past for good. It was supposed to come back to life..

~You are not fooling a soul.~ The chuckling , rather cackling dog had Ava's hairs stand up on high alert.

~I was dreaming of my life without you. ~ Ava mumbled while trying to stretch inside her crystal prison. He should have known then when to stop playing a stupid 'puppy' around a royal. Even if she did not embrace the role tightly, it was difficult to deny that curious nature of the demon inside it's den.

Ava's body stayed sitting within her temporary domain. She wanted these walls up. He was reaking right now of that putrid miasma which made her nose itch. Hr eyes had stopped tearing from that uncomfortable nap being worse than a plane trip to Zimbabwe. Though, Ava had not gone. Aiden was always taking photos so she wondered if he wanted to take a course after high school...

The wolf in her friend Christopher's body shrugged, started off towards his throne, then just sighed. Bored kings made her puke. He had to be plotting within those ugly thoughts of a monster- one who had devoured her classmate's soul.

She wrinkled her nose and turned far from that cocky set of eyes. It was...wrong...she was not a prize and could fight! Why did he not ...oh..he knew. That was why Hati thought OF Ava as the threat...he was toying with her emotions to break the noble princess . Not gonna work. Ava had only fueled her brother's ego to have his army readying by her absence. In the end..she had played pretty dirty herselfto hatter his pride..but it was important to not let the teens into any crossfires between the gods.

"What does it help keeping me inside your 'hampster wheel of doom?'" She sniffed as if he had not just laughed under his breath. Making a monster her ally was not in the cards today.

"Ava, you are not my true enemy. I will not speak unwell of you in a-

"Shove that proposal up your..-

"I!...I...Am not trying to kill off anyone, if you'll only say-

"Drop the act." Ava shot a glare back into 'slobber hound's ' direction. Her icy amethyst had that glare of a warrior steadied while in the enemy's clutches. He had to feel intimidated. That scowl was her second best advantage! Aiden wet his bed from seeing it when the two had fought as kids. He knew how to get under a person's skin..that was not a comfort to know always..

"You..w..don't read inside my head!" She shouted while he simple raised a brow, acting coy. That..that mutt! Her cheeks reddened out of vile frustrations over right and wrong come-backs. Ami just shot her mouth off where ever she went by simply being herself. Ava had a different role which would not allow her to act outaide of her comfort zone. She was not at all free with so much asked of he by unsung immortals.

"I just wish for you to calm yourself while in my , presence." Hati leaned back into his seat, as poor Ava had her face beat red- embarressed by the intrusion. How? Wasn't her skull thick enough? He had nothing to hide...This was such a pointless trail to undergo!..

"I have your heart. You just fail to realise how. "

She clenched her fists with those canines already pissing Ava off from day one.

"When was I even head over heels for a beast?! That's a lie! " The girl in front of Hati was trying to remain brave. She hated those out to rock her world by basic was on a whole other plane for Hati to outright try reverse psych on this valedictorian half - blood. She hated con men who lurked in the shadows. Hate..the emotion had to fuel something already!

"I am serious, princess." He tried to explain his way out to make Ava believe the cowardly pup's lie . How stupid did he think Ava was? She grit her fists till the ridged ache in Ava's jaw was too much.

"You look annoyed. Very well. I shall not speak, yet show you another way." That set alarms off in Ava Marie's brain. Within moments, her crystalline shelter had received a gash by the dog's blade... it was being shattered away! No! He was acting crazy already...! Major danger zone crossed!

"I'm getting out of this! I won't lie when I said that-

Her nerves rattled as the shards fell away ,the mastermind was holding out a hand as if a truce-

"Now..now you'll pay!"

1-0-1 was to run in Dick Grayson's playbook. She took the alternative no- no and rushed into the monster at full force. Even as her short sword had returned by her powers-

"I think rough housing should be left to the arena. You will not be so rude to your king..and so then?...may I have this dance?"

She flung her blade, yet not her body and ran once he had been brushed aside- yet Hati was part- spook in the apprehended her to take the girl into a hold as if they were...

"No! " She kicked his knees which just turned to fog. The frightened girl did not want to dance the waltz with a monster! No! Bag dog!

It held not as Ava's body lost it's strength in the disguised beast's grip. Oh, gods! He was holding Chris's form! This was so wrong...she..had to breathe...

The music that played was too classic to a ballroom round or two. She had..to fight this fever..he...was trying to overtake the princess's will by storm!

"Nngh! ..Not...you!-

"Ah!" The dip had her eyes widen in surprise. ~He..was pretty good..damn! No brain! Wake up!~ Ava had her breathing steady as the tip had leaned for her to balance again from an upright approach. He was staring into her eyes..she wanted to cry! That was Chris's body! The demon was not allowed to use dirty tricks to seduce -

"Why?" She suddenly gasped as her old friend's face mimicked amounts of concern by her shsaking skull.

"Why are you doing this?" She felt her beating , frantic lungs and heart quicken as they swept to twirl in a dazzling sight. She thought jut like in those kids' films , that the illusion would begin- a romantique example of memory and flashbacks ...no..her old garb stayed on. Her hair was sweating from the exercise..the ability to see?...Could..he be...

"Chris!" Her eyes fell back onto his with a glossy texture. Her gasp was of relief as she hugged him to remember those sights as her's alone...he..wanted her to stay. ..wh...was that all?...her..heart...felt so cold...yet it was warm..She did not want to let him go again..

"I'm not going to let them undo a thing. .." Chris; or in Hati's light , his dopple, downed to one knee and bowed with a question he was sure Ava could never refuse while under her trance.

"Become my bride, so that we might return your world to it's former state- not as the gods permit, as we of the whole realm shall decree..my beloved Ava...Marie?"

She was in such a trance now that saying no would be the last option, the last surrender...

~Chris..~ Ava sighed as her heart melted only to she, while Hati held onto her fragmented soul with an iron claw. He intended to have her blind and unaware.

She nod, a slight smile on the child's face.

The wolf tried,yet failed to congradulate himself any more than this.

It was not enough to Hati, who had his 'unparalled praises' to entrance this brat with. She was not Reia- Reia had fought and died to undo the damage of Hati's father's rebellious actors- those who did not follow he, yet the dragon's muse ...a fearsome wraith whom had power over lust filled beings had turned their warring eyes onto the chieftess of old.

"The heroes..are to return home to their world." Hati thought that this oath to break all ties with the outside was just for his...princess to know her vows.

She looked to him as small and as her waning trust in her brother...who...

She paused and tried to recall...he was too reckless to stay. Ava Marie frowned before gripping the wolven- knight's shoulders to steady her swaying body, stricken faintly by some, unknown fatigue.

"He is not supposed to walk beside us...he is an enemy for banding together with the deity to shun Reia's very rites."

Hati brought a set of fingers to hush the girl's memory. "Enough of that painful existance. You belong here, by my side. Together." He held her set of icy fingers as they walked down from the grand hall, to the outer. Her flushed expression was clear. They needed to start from the beginning, and quickly. He brought a palm to her face and acted the doting ally of Ava's affections. His soul-less gaze was softer with his prize now tamed. How would she fare as his?

"I intend to have your power enough , as it will set them free from their quest, forever. "

She would have kissed him on cue, yet her form went blank and became too weary by the spell's after effects. Hati caught Ava as she fell into his arms. Sleep..sleep had saved the fallen..Damn!

The king of dogs chuckled to himself as she had his attention now. This was to close for comfort. Hati sped with Ava in his arms, bridal style and unconscious from the place. He returned her to what was the princess's old room.

Quietly as a thief, he left her there, in hopes that the child would not rebel against the curse he had placed onto her spirit.

For now, Chris was alive. She saw not this 'Hati' with those glassy eyes of a servant. Yes, she was not a true daemon to the Barrens. Her blood was intertwined with human knowledge, human parents... It was a sickening shock to Hati- yet the heroes would pay for having ripped away his ...bride to be...

~Reia refused to unite the Barrens and the Northern realms. ~ Hati's canines had his jaw aching to howl again. He refrained as it would let pandora's box to widen. Ava could learn of her name again, her old self he chose to bury for now if the wolf did not refrain from becoming his foul , envious self.

~And hopefully, princess...you shall not escape these walls for as long as I have your heart.~ He left her alone, for none would come for a royal whom held no interest again the mortal realm. His plans were unfolding without a hitch. Reia could do nothing as her reincarnate- self born lost her heart to a wild, king's ploy.

The king's laughter had Anya from around the corner huff by her luck. Anya was not sure how the demon king would treat her, once little- miss - perfect bride had her bumped aside. He..would dest-

~Oh..right...that plan.~ The daemon dopple smirked in silence before her mind wandered towards where the pixie messenger was being traced

She watched the glowing orb of fore-sight show a hazy view of fog . Yes, it was a mystery indeed to the spying dopple-

And...those walls were thick as fjords in a row. It was so far north by the prediction that Anya had to have guessed-

~They...are crossing that path!?~ Her eyes shot open as the walls of her chamber appeared via vortex. ~Hati will not know yet of this.~ She bit her nail and sank through the rift towards her own, private bedroom.

All as Anya knew- the fae creature had passed along the border- into the astral realm that intersected with the Eternal. Ava was going to need a lot of coaxing. She had not even made a bet with the...

~unnngh!~ Anya felt her skull pinch- then tear away with another's rage just as potent as her own, reserved envy.

~Aaghhh..my gods..undone!..That child broke her word. I do guess then that the boy is mine for the taking. I wonder what his siblings will do if I attempt another spell to frighten? Hmm..the soldier is a bore..~Lil's voice resonated through Anya's bodiless being. She spoke of the red- headed twin. The one bonded to Priscilla's late creation. Nina..was she really so close? Then , her red eyes lit up. The search could end soon..

~That younger, child...the sorceress's prentice..aaah..how delightful! She is clearly stronger than before, yet this might work..to his advantage for awhile, anyway..~

The lady then brought Anya's power to mimic a beam of light. She would contact the useless miko in training to send her into darkness-to have the chosen come out of hiding. And yet, Ava would not want would he do? He'd be torn asunder. What a delicious thought..how simply, dreadful! ..

She smiled darkly and licked her lips as the craft unfolded from those gloved palms.

~A search...they will search for us...I shall open the gate and lead them inside your chamber...my beloved king of hounds fallen...ahahahaha!~

Anya cackled by Lil's voice until the signal had been sent. She lastly collapsed as Anya onto the stone floor, her body unharmed by only being half able to feel the ache and tension up her spine.

~I...wanted him to try...and change...for..me...like...unm..~ Anya spoke in whisper of her old memory; of how Aiden had shown her, compassion. Even in her false form, he had not bothered to try...to save...

~I must...cough..!.. act against her wishes...The chosen...will be killed by the dark mother!~

In her last thoughts before that casting , Anya had begun to regret all she had been born to bring. That child was not her enemy...Lil had used her...she..had no reason to praise a body snatcher! Not by her end to come..not while her second half was closer to turning than Anya could openly predict.

/

The children had gained allies bordering the north and western worlds. Also not to forget Amaterasu's power in the longest shot they had, Ami was raring to try put her new skill in the heat of battle.

Ava was directly up top a large mountainous mass of sleet, hail, crystal and even rocky paths still unearthed from the last snow covered the way.

Ann had made ammends with Damian and Henry, while Aiden decided to see how the Titans and army- drill sargent made a war happen in real- time.

'This was a rebellion' she had brought to the attention for the white wolf to understand.

Aneiu was not only a great leader, she held no wars and never left the Snowy front as her heart belonged within it's walls.

Thankfully, her ears aced as antenna to those who did go outside the rift to face any dangerous threats. That way, her instruction held as a firm anchor to her pack members' safety. Only a small portion of wolf- spirits went along as guides or scouts. Humans fought their own wars. The wolves would not delve into that plane as added support . Even if Ava was as Reia- an ally of the Raven winged, she still had the power to change , even to turn from her rites if she so wished.

Aiden did not understand why the Universal had allowed the cats and guardian to join. The Universal was the orderlies' realm of complete dominance over the main branches of spirit. Those outside of the shift, were left to fend for themselves , as Aneiu's astral plane seemed the closest within reason to an example. Yes, even all sorts of spirit resembled other beings or humans in another way.

~Amaterasu- hime told me , and so did Shoji, that the spirit were created by human consciousness. Like...art brought to life! That is too cool! Then if we painted anything in class as a full- on project, or wrote really good fiction(fan-girl!) , that counts as being able to make a spirot appear! But..then what about the people who don't end up remembering them? Oh nooo!~

Ami started to fret by how her memory of a beatiful chalk drawing...had to have been taken for granted! Or her clay sxulpture in summer camp!

~Well...not all of us are like the other , princess.~ Verra shook his skull and chukled by how that might have been too easy to by-pass, unless by normal means of manifestation of the spirit.

~Your ancestors, the heart- held energy in objects made from olden days- wood, metals, fabric not harmed by modern makings, or even inks, it's as easy that way to be sympathetic..but it's not legit . You should act..as if even if you don't have an object ti hold, that you still remember what a connection is worth. The power of words, movement. Those things are not material unless melded onto an-

~Lecture over, pup!~ Kaien held his paws over his ears and groaned. ~I heard that tale from the aspect form o' Apollon as far as you can know of' me old self! Don't try ta' not say ya aren't human yerself! Denial is also a way ta get yer tail ta reflect on the past! It can warp yer head , like this bogus -

~I...can't wait to get back! Being harassed by you is the last thing my energy needs to fire up for the-

~Incoming!~ The trail to the mountain ( before the bickering pair) was a scale in which the wolves could identify far better than Anna's party.

The creatures of Aneiu's group shouted a howl thrice as the team fled the flying boulders - flying what!?

~Waah! An ambush! Hug me big bro!~ Ami pretended usually, this time she had shaking getas by the orc's plans to derail the invading hero's attempts!

The enemy lot was big, burly, and butt- ugly! Ami held in a squeel by how these golem had the mountain pass surrounded.

~Foot soldiers? We had better hid-

~An' miss the chance ta start a ruckus? You leave these metal - heads ta yer uncles. Shoji! Bum! Get crackin! This is going to be quite a sight for yer' sore eyes! ~

The cats had the kids a way to scrape their knees up to the top. Vee and fire- fox Kaien acted as ghouls in their firms, causing the firing rocks to shoot elsewhere , away from the heroic teens .

Tellervo shut the walls of green ivy to keep the trail clean of their presence as the heroes snuck quietly through a forest- drawn, mountain passageway. The slope was covered in small , pointed rocks. Perfect for...

~KAAAAH!~ The sound of ten to twenty dark spirits attacked from the trees, receiving a scream from a frightened Ami herself. Aiden had been wrangled by her kitsune - claws as she nearly dug into his arms.

Ann was about let her staff free, when the unexpected Tellervo and Henry Vanderbilt refused to let her. With a wink, both beings had this path protected . The teens and remaining Odin, Skadi, Sorcerer Greg, Veravakumu as his spirit self split( not dog) , Glen , Zan, Damian with a recovering May , and the Imp's prince of the olden wood finally had access to the next terror of trials that would await them, upon reaching Hati's impenetrable fortress..

/

Having now met Agatha the Oracle Lady of the Delphi Agents, it was time to fly far from shaking heads- and leering eyes of the corporate Takahara's establihment in the middle of Tokyo. Raven had managed to think of a way ; by disguising their young seer as the child she was, the trip back up the many floors from that dreary basement then seemed a simple task. Yet because the cat's higher- ups had recently sent their own to turn the building topsy, Kaien took to initiating a much quicker, way out.

Sakurano Ayane had the right of way, yet Solario had a different proposition .

"I pretend ta act how I did with Mako-

"I decline." Ayane let her words go , quickly and without blinking back.

Gar scratched his ear and chuckled by that...old school method of a distraction.

"Um...There must be a less...you will have yourself thrown in the brig!" He tried to stop himself, though Conner had that role taken. Changeling sighed and zipped his lips on a mental note. Hopefully on this mission, he'd keep his beak out of trouble..monkey- ing around...too fun...Had..to resist...

Kori wanted to undertand why Gar was quaking, sweating , and had his fingers painfully crossed. Was he cold? Earth customs were still ever changimg to the ex- royal of Tamaran.

She shrugged and turned to her husband as he had decided upon Rachel's suggestion- yet the empath still considered Kaien's...thoughts..

Ayane shook her head and blushed anxiously as the team had to press matters ahead. "Why not Ma-

"They saw the was mutual." Wally said as Ayane gulped back her promise to Shoji. Sighing..ahe decided to see about this in another way, Lori would act the fool for making Shoji into a blithering mass!

"I..will use Ayane as she and...I will do what I must to help Agatha." The red headed canine grinned with a nod before switching from the business- tool, to a bit...sly as a fox down the alley..

"I wish you could have been like your..ehem, assistant." Gar noticed the cue and tried to speak, but the team had already made a run for the next set of doors. Bored guards liked gossip. It was dramatc and eye appealing when their jobs became stale. Kaien switched to Ayane's dialect and kept trying to make her quake.

Volcano god, or high- time playboy? She did not have time to fret under his eye.

He glanced by her, trying to catch Mako by instinct, as if she would show right there to annoy poor Sakurano Ayane. Damn! This was role playing, and a bother..too much trouble!

Ayane's superior act turned her into a whirlwind as she shoved the fox from her side. "Mako, is working. You'll have to take your complaints to-

"oh!" Her voice had shrunken by his arm onto her (face) cheek. He looked like a villain and Lori had to pull through!

"You look beautiful, even when ya still hate my guts." He was going t...to!? She froze up as he took a step. He was..going to ki..kis-

A muffled last wish had Ayane jolt from the contact. ~Just make it low- key . We have em' right where they wanna be.~

She nod even through the speak's turbulent atmosphere. ~Just..act...less aggressive! Rotten fool!~

She turned away as he let her. The two stood and then, the last of their worries seemed to draw any attention away from the heroes' escape plan.

"Sakurano - dono! " The staff man from earlier had his face out and angry. This wretched foreigner was an intruder! He was always pestering Takahara by his relations to the industry's scond generation founder.

"Wait!" She did not want the men fighting like idiots Kaien tried to use his strength, though the act was not over. She cued for Solario to let his guard down, a lot. He froze by her signal and a new mask fell right into place.

"Oh...you got me.!.." He pretended to fall to his knees with his arms ready for thick cuffs. The scuffed- up other male huffed and dusted off his already battered suit. (He had amnesia for a good reason ,though Ayane would not tell).

The flustered co- worker was livid , though simmered to rush over to Ayane- though without his earlier memory of she..knocking him out, she saw his breath as heavy as the winter sky. He was relieved that she had not been hurt- Kaien was a master fighter and could have killed the man if she had not helped out in time.

"I will call the local officials. So, please step away from this criminal, A-

"He..is not going to hurt me-

"What?" The baffled male human let his jaw drop with a stutter , before he responded sharply.

"He tried to assault you! He insulted Saihara Mako and..this is not allowed within Takahara Industries! You are not seriously thi-

~I am the boss, or rather Shoji trusts me." Ayane placed her hand over her lips with a gasp. The speak was returning! Lori had lost her ability in moments...damn...he was going to question her again...!

The male scratched his skull and did not uderstand the 'ulterior' language. "Miss Sakurano? What was that? I do not understand where-

"Eep!" The fake squeel of her discomfort made the camera's eye move. What had happened?

"The bastard! He is trying it again!" The co- worker went after a very grabby Solario in his fox- fire guise a moment.

~Kaien! What are you doing!? Your body of that creature is in-

~Leave it to me ta outwit a fool ! He likes ya by the way. Thought I should point that out!~

The flame dog romped around and made the co- worker chase him around the halls. Kaien looked back before projecting a duplicate of himself for the camera to know the earlier, convicted's presence was not only the con- player's. He was going to be there by the time the heroes made it into the city..

~A ghastly phenomenon! Well done..though don't exert yourself here!~

Lori pleaded for the cat to undo his craft. The camera's eyes were shutting down. Ayane was being rescued,though Solario was just a dummy waiting for the cell he deserved. Reserved, but as a top- white coller scruff- hound, he had the courts to set him free. That was the sad truth over powerful figures. As long as Ayane dropped the case, they could run right after the Titans, to tell them that the plan had ...greatly benefit the team's work.

~Just head off un' see off they heroes! ~ He wofed while the winded co-worker continued to treat the spectral being as a cockroach.

"Thank you..." She had a lot of words to say; some that Solario was a moron who had left Veravakumu's side during the last hours of freedom the princess knew. Yet it was her deck to deal. He was just having the peering guards's eyes on another.

She fled off in the direction of the lower exit. The one that was not ok for the heroes to pass through. That way was rigged with traps wet by Shoji's high- ups.

~Thank you paranoid, elder ingrates. The post- chosen may also grant you my appreciation . After all, being this thick- headed is a perk of working against the grain!~

She spun past the tricks held up , her eyes sharp as blades while Lori's old craft had Ayane flying past lasers all around.

~And...safe!"

She popped out on the other side to where the receptionist was gaping- Ayane had a smoking strand which caught the miss's attention.

"I...was testing the perimenter's strength!" She rebuked as her reincarnate's self took over. "I do apolo- ah! My haair!"

She had to snuff it out carefully as the receptionist brought a water bottle from her area. "Are you alright, Assistant Director?" She asked with her eyes not as critical as when 'behind the glass'.

Ayane smiled and nodded in thanks before the receptionist head on back to her secluded space.

"I will be going out. " That had the staff woman stop as her fingers never neared the panel to open her ...when had this been missed?

"Are you allowe...Are you alright after...you must not consider!-

"I will be fine. " Ayane reassusured with another small smile. She bowed a bit thus time, then stood to wave and walk towards the exit.

"I will return shortly. There is an important task that requires my aid. " She said farewell to the receptionist as her screen then picked up the fire- dogs reign of the gods in their -

"Oh! Oh my...Security! When did I miss...-

"Ayane?" Her eyes lifted to wonder why she had not recalled that person before. She had then her attention to the unrest within the seventh floor hall. It was not ..looked transparent! "A...yokai?"

"The old..stories..impossible!" She huffed and left to meet with the guard in charge. It had to be a prank. A villain's outcry was not out of the question, but Kitsune as blood red as the sun did not live among the 21st century.

It thrived as the supernatural of that tomorrow amongst the fray.

If such a creature did live in the human world, it had a reason for coming on such short notice.

As Solario had his paws tied, Dick Grayson and the overseas crew had a plane to catch - Jump was missing them ,though the trip left a certain empath stunned in her seat.

"I...have a kid-

"A protege." Kori tried to clarify, though Richard beat her to the term. She just shrugged and watch the jet take off from Tokyo international's field. Esma could not bear her brother's reaction as the sea-side Dj would NOT be returning to Portugal right away.

"We are letting you ride bak into the United States." He reminded the heroes with a frown. "Don't make my sister's experience a borin one. Keep her happy...or I won't let you Titans back until she is satisfied. She's-

"Oh, brother!" Esmeralda punched her sibling's arm and whined for his warnings to seize a bit. "You are worrying too much! I am as old as these new Titans! Why must you undermine my-

"No!..I...you are so fragile that this western city might make you restless a-

"I do not play around like you!" She huffed and crossed her arms. This was not a funny conversation. Esma to the human race was 21. She had ageless wisdom Baccus's reincarnate lacked. Aprodite was no damsel. She knew to have her way strung out in the world just fine.

"Cliff, stop and think about how...should I even bother to push?" Raven groaned into her lap as a sweet , innocent eyed Agatha was watching.

"Children if the corn, batman! You are way to close up!" Gar actually saw Rachel hold a grin back as a perplexed Aggie had nothing to do but stare from the sidelines.

"You are now my teacher!" She replied hastily- as time was not limitless. "Miss r...Roth is my dear saviour for stealing -

"First off,old world dialect has to stop- I'm not training an ancient deity without her voice being..." Rae saw Agatha's lip wobble by how that controlling atmosphere had arisen...she paused, yet Kori stood up for Raven's new pupil.

"You are worried, she is however nota child-

"She'll act like one..ugnh..Starfire. Let me meditate on th-

"Have you ever understood another person's heart , until it made you see your own errors?" Kori did not stop. She was not at all plased by how this new arrival was being treated by the ex- princess's former , teammate.

Raven pursed her lips into a thin line and covered her form with a small barrier- a way to meditate (whether the princess ordered her to leave it or not).

Gar shugged and looked at Kid Flash, who just shook his head. They were confused by how the most matured of the Titans' first generation was acting without reason. Well, heremotional self still acted up from time to time. Rachel was a half- demon by her mother being born human. She could feel just as well as everyone on board the Portugalese allies' privates plane..

"Guys,don't worry about Rae." Dick said with a bit less aggession under his tone than Kori had shown. Starfire leaned deeply back into her seat and logingly stared out the window with a heavy sigh.

Gar scratched hs arm and spoke in reply while the conversation hd not died down.

"Yeah, but Raven knew this only two hours ago! What is anyone gonna think? When we let Rini from Japan tag along,that was not this...tutoring st-

"It's definitely unexpected. " Esma paused to note with a finger to her lips in thought. "My brother and I are not much into the magic we carry. That is to develope our art without causing eyes to 'stop and stare.' The child clearly will become great as well, if not...would you rather she be taught by another-

"Whoa! Hold up! " Conner butt in with a start from his tiny spot. He had too many muscles crampedc into a petite teen's arm chair. "If this I so important, then why don't you ask the kid if she's ok with changing her student- teacher relationship first?" He knew even as an alien figure, the girl was new to this world. It would be unwise as Agatha gasped up to her new friend standing for her right to choose.

"I...I do not want anyone else if it means that the Reincarnate of Ravenna will teach me . I was a terrible student and wish to make up for any ills I might have caused.." Aggie fidgetted with her top and had to try and remain in control of her emotional state.

"But why Rae? She's not..too kid- unfriendly, but it's something that you'd both be floudering in!" Wally remembered the children Raven had protected while fighting the Brotherhood of Evil in Europe.

"She's going to run you ragged too. Rae is not an easy person to understnd until you get to know her." Gar had a glare from Starfire and Conner who remained on Agatha's side.

"That might be said for anyone with a hurting heart. She was chased by her father before he was destroyed. Her mother is no longer..and you say it takes time? I am disappointed in you friend Garfield! Raven is our dear friend as well. We have fought many fights and solved many problems. If it had not been for Raven being herself, you woudnot be here today!" Again Kori had been annoyed by how her team seemed to think Raven had no ability for 'child caring. 'It as unfairof them to even say anything more.

She crossed her arms and was silent the rest of the trip. Dick tried to console both she and Agatha, while he tutted the heroes' idea that there was no way Aggie could be taught by what was in their best friend's ability to do so.

"I for one, trust Raven to make the right decision. She's stronger than as a Titan from the beginning. We all should grow up a little more to realize that."

As he coaxed Starfire while her nap was full of anxious thoughts, his own brought the cop off duty to question that reality. ~Raven has the power but she never tried hard enough to reach out...the dragon almost took over Aiden...And , Malchior isn't strong enough or here to say I'm wrong for inviting in a false hope.~

Malchior; a being plagued by the dragon Rorek's curse in one reality- the other was as a discarded tool by the dark king's powerful energies. He had beaten the curse and Raven had almoist fallen for the goo eyed exhiled prince of Knoll. Yes, things had started to whir as before. Even a lunar sorceress had her eyes on the team from afar. All astral ones working without ret or sleep. Cecilia's reminder still weighted own onto the chosen even encasing the present era.

/

Cici had not gotten back onto her stage; in fact, she made guest appearances with Alyssa from Ready Steady. On the side, Lisa Viscado( Ready Steady's Alyssa), had her solo on the side while the band took break offs to support their own causes. One of her base players had an activism start under the California sun. Her drummer enjoyed his small business for those fan boy or just stopping by for the latest news.

Yes, it was time to grow up and away from the lime light of a different stage. Lisa was now her own, single soul- beating that drum till kingdom come .

She still wanted to know desperately why Aiden had seized video- chatting with her. His line had been all rings, yet no answer fro the other end. What had happened? The last reminder of the two long- distance lovebirds had been back...in the winter...it was march and not a droplet of rain had not fallen onto the roof of the starlet's flat in NYC.

Something seemed stale between the two ever since her last called had left the teen with tears in her green eyes. Alicia Daia of her very secondary -soul refused to console the girl in her troubled moment. That had Lisa a bit lost by how that very self of spirit would one night return to make it's presence known.

As Lisa peered out her apartment window , the girl's heart had felt a flicker of warmth from the brunette's chest. She blinked back her saddened gaze tosee if the culprit had been from behind...it was not that. "Hello?.." Lisa gulped with her nose stuffed from crying over a dumb boy. She had to be an idol to the unsung heroes! This was rediculous!

"Is someone-

"Ooomph!" Her eyes blinked again to see before her, the astral entity known as Alicia Daia. Allie had been a companion to the chosen..the Teen Titans as they were no longer together in the same tower.

Lisa gasped by how the teen was Alice, though not as the blonde Spirit was the Ethereal self locked within Alicia's heart and spirit. The being popped out only in times which required her power. She was a spirit guide in the sense, even if Lisa was a reincarnated child and vessel indefinitely.

"I..you are back. Why are you coming into my -

~The chosen are in grave danger. ~ Alice rushed to interrupt with her hair billowing as floting clouds.

"What..Wait! " Lisa remembered the very something that had not fit together. "Is this about a mission? They must be out then! I...just wish he had said something.." The mild depression seeped in as Lisa hugged her arm tightly. Alice snapped the girl out of her stupor with an echoing shout.

~You cannot run from this warning! Go to Cecilia Daia's cabinet and speak with her. I am only able to say that she might have a way for you to contact the chosen-

"Then Aiden isn't just running off to fight monsters again? Wait! Why Cici? She's an occultist by her-

~Do not tarry! Find my sibling and do what is true. The chosen shall suffer if our power is not left to help those heroes find a way home. I will be close by when the time comes...~

Gaping, Lisa stopped her stuttering to ralize that Alicia's double had left the eighteen year old alone- again!

"I...will have to pack..This is not ok timing for an all star to deal with!" She whined while putting all of her things together into a suitcase. Right now ,Cecilia had t be contacted via her parent Catherine Daia in London. They had a cabinet seat all across Europe, though the easiest to acess a session by was in the good old UK ...which would take hours non stop from Manhattan...to...urgh!

Lisa started to shuffle through her things even more by the pressure toppling her in with her belongings..."I won'tbe staying long..but Cici...she's a co- manager in a way besides Arianna who..where sid she end up flying ti- what if they met at the same time! Crap! Then I might piss her off...This was supposed to be some down- time for all my hard woork!" Groaning, Lisa started to breathe eaie by the extra weight of of her chest. She had to find why Alice had contacted herspecifically out of the blue. The city eventually slept. That was no lie that it did have restless nights. Though smart, talented working folk knew what sleep felt like when it waslacking in their lives! She had stayed to work on her next album...Aiden was supposed to be honest. Another adventure, all without saying adios! Dummmy, beach bum!

"When I get my hands on him...weare going to make things clear all right!"

Grunting with the last of her bags ready and packed, Lisa shut off her lights to catch some zz's befored the next six hours went by any faster. It was almost mid- night in the city of the bold and brazen! The sun would be up and she'd have to try her luck as a subway hopper!

"I don't do cars. Not in the big apple anyway. You' d be betting your whole day on a wait . Taxi...halfway ...so...st...zzzz"

Lisa conked out with her alarm still clutched, and ready to set off a loud enough tune by morning's first light.

Did finding Aiden really mean she still cared? What connection did they have if he could not keep an honest...truth...Alyssa was still singing her lungs to death out in the world. What future did Aiden have if that meant staying in Cali...cali...

She dozed into the R.E.M cycle before long as all rampant thoughts ad come to an abrupt halt.

In the morning Alice's warning would shed some light on everything. Even why Aiden chosen to leave Lisa, to have himself forget that she was lightyears from his newest struggle... worlds off and beyond..

/

Aiden was very far away from not only earth itself. Ava's prison encased in crystal was bolted shut from the outside. Inside must have been able to cut through diamond . Not that there was any relation ...

Ami peered up and over the dense wall of shards , while Anna had to scale the length in total by yards. It was wide enough to fit a twenty story! Rediculous!

~Our sister was this spoiled? I don's doubt the evidence here.~ As the teens had drawn in closer to the veiled over castle, their speech had drastically swapped with the spirit worlder's.

Aiden grunted and tried again with his blade to cut a gash into the magical barrier. ~Magic defeats magic bro ! You are not gonna even leave a scratch!~ Ami shouted out as the heroic allies gathered to recoop in private.

Skadi was shaking her head while Greg and Veravakumu were more optimistic over the sudden delay.

~Not enough power, yet the towerin' fortress is to keep commoners of the Barrens..out.~ Skadi read the air from the crows surrounding the kingdom of crystal. They had spoken of the blood before them having an extensive amount of power . If the leader could be granted that right, why was Hati allowed to follow behind?

~We have only one shot.~ Veravakumu tried to explain as his furrowed brow only grew by their unending trials. ~Someone set the signal for those Orc to have us split. I can only say that the perp works for Hati by we get the boot by the time this thing takes off into the unknown again, one of us will have to draw out a guard from the front. ~

Ann stood up to face the wall of a silvery reflection. Her expression was passive yet determined as any warrior Astarte had trained. Nina had to level up if she wanted to keep the boss's position.

Her staff was grounded in the snow flaked earth. It's warmth kept the dark spirit from coming too close. Ann was a knight to her family. They could not lose the first in command to several, dopy demons.

~Are we gonna charge the gates? Sis? ~ Amelia tugged her sister's sleeve with a short few yanks. Ann did not even move as she stayed, watching the rising fog...

how..and..what?!-

~Move.~ Anna started to see the issue from amidst this quiet scene. It was a false trap! They were not alone on top of the vast mountain ! ~Get down!~ She shouted for her family to run, to sit low to the ground before...

~Dragooon!~ Ami pointed into the air as a great, massie set of wings kicked dust into the teens' eyes.

~Crud! I was right..they didn't let us rest on purpose! We have to find shelter! This isn'-

~Aiden? Aiden! What the hell are you doing! Come back before that thing goes...no...no! Idiot!~ Anna let her sparks fly as her powers knew why Aiden was forcing his way towards the cinder- cast smoke of the beast's breath.

It was not here to face anyone else.

~I want to fight you!~ Aiden was angry. He had let his emotions soar before, it had been the end of Anya's hold over Ava in the real world. Yet now he was crazy for letting them fly south, again!

~Ami! Cap him like back then! He's going to start a riot and we so do NOT want Aide to start another-

~Quit freaking out! I'm on it.. sheesh!.. oh, wise ruler! ~ Ami stuck out her arm and was levitated forth into the fray of billowing smog.

Greg had a lift from a more in control Veravakumu. Vee's cloud powers were hindered with the toxic dust swelling into such miserable mounds as this scenery.

~Don't quit out on me, cat! Fly faster!~ Greg shot down an annoying demon that had been enticed by the chaotic happenings. They were attracted not to the smoke, yet the heroes within it!

~Aide! For once listen to your kid- twin! She's not joshing so let it go!~ Veravakumu swam with the cloud pressing forth. Ann's solar- bound staff swat the monsters as she sweat out her own demons to death- this was a catastrophy! Not a regular workout in a core training facility!..

~He's not stopping..that stupid curse! ~ She pummeled the enemies far higher into the air with the might of a warrior to Astarte's fashion. The eighteen year old red head slammed down the giant dragon's attention over her mindless brother, by tossing one of her staves into it's line of vision.

The great , winged creature bellowed out a storming droll of a pitch, all as Aiden fell to his knees in shock. He realized how far this was getting...the last thing-

~Up!~ Ann grabbed her twin by the back of his neck and spat with a growl. The dragon had been called to retreat by the pain in it's wing. Another must have summoned the beast to attack the group. Anna had no doubt in her mind what it had been after.

~Anniee!~ Ami whined nearing a whisper as she came closer to becoming her sister's next target. Amy cleared her throat to speak a bit softer than before. ~Be gentle...if you l-

~Quiet!~ Ann shot back over her own shoulder as Amelia let her body loosen from the levitation spell altogether.

Ami's frown was not as obvious sometimes; as she masked away her seperate intentions, with the slightest of ease from her team and their own strategies in place. ~Is the dragon's curse in big sis too?~ Amy wondered on the side lines as Aiden was wrangle by the red head's arm, tossed into the dusty earth, and made to kneel before the team of heroes . They all could see Ann's disappointment fully in those emerald eyes.

~This..was supposed to be to help Ava and to get us back home...you..you are a danger to everyone here and I am in charge!~

She pointed her thick glove into her brother's face while the twin blonde was still unable to reply honestly enough without stuttering. That..was the truth. He had almost ruined their chance...

Zan jumped up and ran over to the other bickering, team members. ~Stop blaming one another for the attack! We have to work as-

~My brother wants to go viking and get us all torn to shreds. I do not want to put my family in danger..I promised then to our parents...But you?!~

As her staff of power set towards the earth,a fragment of guilt shattered from within Aiden's heart. He was angry. Just embarressed that Ava had not chosen her brother over the hot- headed sister in red!

Zan stood back with her heart as torn as her team's response to this careless arguement.

~I'm not going to help you, this is for Ava..If you don't want to finish Hati MY way, then lay off and let me prove you all wrong!~Aiden brought himself to stand hastily with a grunt, as the girl's staff's tip was pushed away from the blonde's hazel glare.

Aiden's innermost rage made the boy's power come to light, as he summoned Shiro to aid in the next task at hand. They were sloppy, slow..he should have never let the stupid heroes see this side of...himself..

Shiro stuttered something while that golden aura seemed to flicker violently , it thrashed in a flurry as the winds around the team grew greater in mass and speed.

~I do not agr-

~I'm saving our sister and you can just try to keep up if you think the same.~ With a huff, Aiden blazed through and past another trail , one leading off as a direct route around the castle of that sheer, illusion. Ava had to be safe..she had to be unharmed by the imposter of Chris's.

Aiden was gone by the fog's cover. It was not stopping his conquest in action. Ami did not know if the wisest way was to split up. She nod to Greg, then Zan and Anna as her levitation powers allowed the youngest to rejoin her brother on his duel quest through the forbidden void.

Ann bit her lip and stomped back over to the cavernous dive they'd have to scale- if she went in ahead, it would be ultimately a defeat and win by her brother's idea. Ann hated to let her twin go. Just have all the glory when there wasn't any to desire in the first place to gain any! It was a mission. Or..at least it was supposed to have been...there skies had darkened all around which posed a problem for the heroes.

This was not supposed to be an act. Aiden would not join the heroes again until he himself had saved the princess from her nightmare palace. A will stronger than iron and steel, her brother was stubborn and going to get burned by the outcome if all failed with his course of action.

/

Anya's lips curved into a smirk as she saw the two groups lead themselves away from their destination. It was not only the perfect moment to act- Hati would have his alone time some while longer with his faithful Barren's Princess.

Ava would be a distant memory all by this shift in the chosen hero's heart . Her mind was set on one, tiny topic it seemed . Lilith returned with her gaze as firey as the hin she struggled to bypass. ~I do love a good drama , it...makes the path worth travelling . Yet that boy is now ..wait!~

The glassy mirror had not shown the brat sister bythe bloinde's side..and the Ethereal turned - Universal , Shiro. She knew too much..they had to find the reason before them for not playing this trip out from the beginning.

~You have fallen off the path, dear children...Let me show you the way...~ Her fingers lifed to drift above the vision before the witch's vessel Anya. In this body, she could trick as her earliest eras. Yes...Ava had no way of uncovering this plot while Hati had his claws full ...she would have to work harder. After all, they knew not of Lil's presence within the Norse wolf's assassin servant.

~This is never to end until you all fall. Then who will remember to catch you, oh foresaken chosen?~ Lil returned to the center of Anya's mind with those lasting words. Anya blinked by how she too had a plan set into motion by the boy's decision to stray from his role.

~You are in our world, now play nice... chosen..~ Her grin widened again as the dopple raised a portal to go and greet her new prisoners to be...

~The soldier child is a bother. Why dies she think playing valkyrie is a promising job to keep ? Oh well, let those commoners learn the hard way NOT to mess with demons of the northern air so easily...~

Skadi was searching the world over in case of a great fall from the side of the steep drop below. Ann had a spot to think, yet her ideas were only ited all alone. Unlikeher bossy brother, Anna wanted to work with both the Titans, guardian, and allies as a third to name off. Ann had to grab Aiden's arm long enough to find a way back to earth.

~The mess is just too big for me to clean up...you have to put some effort into this too.~

Hanna's idea of climbing the cliff was to use stealth. By the ledge and further onwards, there was a cavernous hollow carved into the rock . Skadi and Greg both agreed that the path inside would lead the team below the kingdom's walls, into an overwhelming darkness that they'd have to dive through unscathed.

The other side would await- all as long as Aiden remained distracted by his regrets a few more moments, then the latter members of their little brigade would have time to reassemble. Tellervo and Henry, Shadow Verra and Kaien's fox self were all still fighting.

Glen stayed beside Lady Skadi as he still owed the frost giantess his loyalty - halved by his elven blood of spirit.

Ami had to be asda beside the twerp Titan's kid. Damian kept on his bravest face and followed Anna's lead. He just watched this copy- cat of a real special ops as she decided the heroes' fate.

~Zan, come over here a sec.~ Glen was still beside Ann and Skadi.

Gregory and Veravakumu in his male self , Dami and Zan , were all present. Odin was not there . He chose to remain a deity of order beside his relative.

~Why are you asking me to-

~Wait..it's kind if private since we are still not sure how to go about this quest.~ Glen nod to Dami's explanation.

~Too true is it, kiddo. There seems to be a sort of shift where it was never before found. ~ Vee looked out and hoped his spirit being was doing alright and would meld back in, within it's master.

Dami frowned and turned to Zatanna , who looked confused by the pup's star gazing attitude. ~I don't like how we've become either.~ She admit with a shake of her raven hair. ~But I want to help Anna without the extra force included. She doesn't have to go ...we promised one another to save Ava , that we would...~

Her heavy sigh was just as the rest of the teams' as the groups waited for their breaths to ease up. Ann was still serious over the dilemma. Her brother had crossed the line and was going to end up back ...where he did not have to be.

~The winds howled as the team finally decided to head off down the tunnel's passageway through rock and past crystalline walls. The underground was encased with so many shards that Greg realized that the castle was not going to take off for some time.

~We still have this chance to tear away the veil of deception once and for all. ~ He declared as the heroes tried to wind by the hollows of the elden city. This had to be a border between the dead end they trekked, and the light of that girl's onceglorious kingdom. Reia was no more, yet Ava had taken up her role as a set of eyes for the Barrens' protection.

It was not too late to find a suitable peace in which Ava's returning power could reverse Hati's take over of the Eternal world and Spirit ones.

~Up ahead! I think I see an exit!~ Ann saw it as Damian pointed with Zan of their discovery. Greg's eyes lit up as the group began racing after the doorway to the upper level of the castle grounds.

~Here...we!-

The cavern's atmosphere had changed none whatsoever upon that tug. The heroes felt again the levels of this labyrinth sorely in their bones. With trudging limbs, the group continued towards what would have been an easy way up to Ava's kingdom walls.

~Just hope Aiden is taking even longer to find a decent door..~ Anna sniffed to herself while the heroes travelled up another level towards their destination.

/

Ami in fact found the path her brother had chosen, a danger far worse than her senses had to realize. Aiden had decided to shift from rock and road path, to the forest cover that surrounded a vast majority of the mountain top.

~I thin, you made a wrong left turn!~ Ami hissed with a whispered animosity towards her brother's reckless decision making.

~I'll be fine, so don't stay if you think I'm wrong to. Why did you follow me? Go back to the others..~ He huffed and kept walking ahead. Uneasily he avoided her pleading gaze to turn back around- to make up with Ann and the teens' allies.

~Why are you just repeating things? It's only going to prove her point! The curse isn't didly if you don't let it -

~I'm not taking it for granted...But you were supposed to know if Cecilia did anything. All of those effected are still fighting.~ Aiden searched up intothe sky , it's covered face was just as he coupe not tell. They were lost and Aiden had to make up for that as well.

~You used to be more of a team player than big, big sis.~Amelia brought her hands to her hips and frowned to her brother. ~I'mthe youngest and know more than all three if you guys- it's not ok! So put your dumb skulls together, and make up already!-

~Be...QUIIEET!~

Aiden flushed red around and shouted as an echo poured fromeach and every direction. ~See what I mean!?~ Ami panicked by the fact that a road block was about to come hurtling forth from up the mountain.

~You...dumb big brother!~ The force of Aiden's pitch onto with Ami's had caused a ide of snow , sleet, and shattered rock between the frozen grit. It was going down the slope above them in a snowball effect of signified horror. They had to run, now.

~Come ON!~ Aide grabbed Amy's young wrist and dove through the forest's massive cover . They were leading down a dangerous path their only chances, not that Aiden had cared if Ami did add to the vibrations over rock and shale.

~Wait! A cave!-

~No, we would be buried alive. Trust me. It's not safe to!-

~And trust me when I say it's the safest bet we can always dig ourselves out of , fire breather! Now , move it!~ She shoved him in first , yet something did not feel right as Ami shut the door of rock with a barrier. Amelia was not coming in after! What was she trying to do!?

~Shit! Ami! Hey! Open up! This is crazy! You can't..Ammiii! Noo!~

He protested in rounds with his gloved fists bashing against the wall she had created...a...mirror...why-

~Impatient!~ Ami was alive as she slipped from the snowy , death trap of a way to go, through the mirror she had used to have her brother remain safe.

~B-B-but! ~ Aiden's jaw ached as if he ad tocry for his sister's return. She had used Amaterasu's mirror to deflect the falling ...that sneaky!

~You..are more reckless than me! What the hell was that out there!?~ Aiden shouted while Ami dropped her levitation to dust off her cloak with a few pats.

~I did what I was supposed to. That was not only your fault. I caused the rock slide and we had to save each other. ~ She was half - correct there as Aiden pictured the shock from before they'd had to had for the cave. ~I...still care you know..~ Aiden sounded like his meek self and Ami preferred this side of her brother. Rude Aiden was his rage taken form. She had to prevent her bro from using his magic a while until it had restored itself.

~Amaterasu is my teacher, we work together. So I borrowed her strength and send the snow- ball packing! It's in a gorge uninhabited by some fish maybe...if not, there weren't any casualties! I did check!...~

~That was why you took longer to get back...~Aiden realised that Ami had not lied to him . She had her motives as the others, yet seperately she had a sun goddess watching over her progress. He looked up into her blue eyes; those same eyes were just as their father's in his pictures as a grade schooler. She had that same speculative glance with a raised brow. ~What did I do wrong? We are-

~Uhmph! * Big bro?...Are you...hugging me...?~

Aiden had been like this before. He nodded as she pat his back , even as the shortest member of their tiny troop. With a warm smile like the evening sun's wane into the distance, she spoke as her family member started to weep onto his kid sister's shoulder.

~Y...you...Y-You almost..sniiff!*...You al..most died because of my st-stupid t-t-temper!..Ammii! I...don't want to lose you guys...I'm sorry...~

She comforted he older bro with a chuckle over his state of being. ~Oh...what am I going t do with you , big brother...You always cry when I want to. That's my job...at least the phoenix wasn't wrong.~

Aiden sniffled and slowly pulled away to stare into her eyes. His nse had stopped running thankfully . Long enough now he and she could discuss that old memory the boy had taken so far for granted.

~The fire bird? Why are you bring him up! He had something to do with my power, but yo-

~Like Anna, I am supposed to protect you too. We don't want any monsters coming back. You aren't going to change, are you big brother?~ She cocked her head cutely to the side and asked . Ami was not just one to be wary over...they had all...

~Was this really for my sake? I was supposed to be able to defend Ava..you...myself!~ The hero at eighteen was stricken with the reality all to difficult to throw aside. ~That poison was not the only reason, anyone the dragpn came into contact with was a victim...An is the only one he did not...-

~Ami!?~ Aiden realised it. They had witheld the truth of a second sorrowful side of the past.

~I'm also at risk..so I have to do what only I can . That means fighting our influenced darkness together.~

Ava, Amelia Grayson, Aiden ...they were all touched by thedragon's cursed magic...one that could utterly destroy any hopes...for a normal time on earth if they gave in!?

~It's not supposed to be such a big deal. But you didn't have to freak like that with Anna aleady upset.~ Ami tutted her brother's behaviour as the teen and preteen tried to gain a bit of fresh air from the moment. ami spoke to clar the silence of the dripping cave.

~We can go back outside. ~ She said as he feet started to shuffle towards the entrance . ~You'll still help Ava,even if you have to calm down a bit?~ She was right...his rage was the only demon holding Aiden back right now. His fear came as a backlash as the teen's face went pale. His ghostly hair and features scared Ami, yet she understood. He nod and got up to follow right behind.

~We have to hurry up, Ava could-

Once the mirror had disappeared, the two heroes found that their time had come to soon.

~Anya...She's not too patient either, huh.~ Amelia brought out her fans as a weapon again the demon dopple in their way. She used them to shield Aiden from the overbearing assassin's glance.

Beside and behind the double of Ava's was a pack of soldiering orc and trolls.

~You made this to simple little Miko. I thought you'd just run and hide..though here we have two new guests for my lord ! You will be coming with us. Take them , orc armies!~

Ami had to run , she had to take Aiden with her yettey were outnumbered greatly.

~We'll go. As long as we can meet Ava. ~ Aiden made Amy's head turn round by his bold statement. Negotiating with demons was pointless! She shook her head rapidly as he simple walked past his young sister's frightened gaze.

~We won't resist. Please, just do this quickly . I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me..~ Ami's spirots dropped. Her brother was such a baby sometimes! She held up her arms as the fansin her grip turned to dust and snow.

~Me as well. I go where my brother goes. ~ She said this to the point. Short and sweet as Anya complied by her new prisoner's request.

~To the castle then and don't try to run, or you will be sorry. ~ She was lacking in the threat department Ami noticed. Ava must have been a handful after all. Yet none knew of the second pair of sights from within the dopple's own heart and mind.

They were about to meet the new ruler to be of the Snowy Barrens. Confronting the wolf king however, would not be the end of their adventure...

/

Dun duun...So our heroes have met the ultimate goal- only to find their way blocked. Amelia and Aiden Grayson are forcefully being taken to meet the wolf- king Hati . Aiden is praying that Ava's memories will return. A few chapters previously, Aiden saw Ava become entranced by Hati's quick actions up top the tallest tower. Aide fell to the ground or was about to, when Tsani herself..wait! Just a hint, Tsani is not present here. She is going to reappear as she secretly guides the choisen from danger unforeseen. As a seer of the Great Unknown called the void of creation, one could label this entity without a face as Time.

Yet the end has yet to put a damper on anyone's plans! Find out in chapter number twelve. Will our heroic bunch settle with a plan now that their own have been captured? Will the fixes dog and you d of Hades ( Verra ) come down from drifting above the clouds? Will Raven ever decide if Agatha; of the Reincarnated Delphi Agents, should stay to aide the heroes? And what of Cliff and Esmeralda's roles? Will the chosen's new guide Odin be able to send his old enemy's son Hati packing? So many questions left unanswered! Find out in a while ! Read on and stay curious!


	12. Chapter 12

Teen Titans; New Generations ; New Destinations: Chapter 12: Raising the White Flag. Repressed Consciousness; Flip Side; Portal Over-Drive. Too Sorry For Goodbyes.

This sentence was unjust, yet Aiden knew what to do and who had to be seen in a private hearing. The king of lone sky wolves Hati; an entity who's duty it was to capture and absorb the deity incarnates of the sun and moon, had imprisoned both sister and brotber within his sanctuary lands.

That meant finding Ava and dealing with more trouble, all too soon to make it's way up that slope of snow and ice.

The heroes down below the city of crystal still had to scale the unused catacombs, while in searh of a way to the top of that towering spire.

Hati was desperately keeping an eye on the others whom had the will power not to fall for his hypnotism. Ava had already turned into his would be bride(just as Anya had kept Ava's mind partially in check with her words of hope and sacrifice).

Lil still intended to strike a bargain with the half- Eternal's earthen brother. In order for Hati not to see their plans from amid the facade , Ava was obediant in her stupor. Though she stayed silent and spoke few words in her time as a prisoner, Aiden would still have to shock the unconscious mind of the princess from her long, burdensome nightmare.

The orc armies came from those castle walls and also went in to walk beside the two new guests of Hati's, perfect fortress.

Amelia Grayson was quiet. She chose to chatter endlessly on most days. Yet today was to decide the freedom of the Northern spirit's kind. The fae, daemon, and even elemental were counting on the heroes to lead them through this never ending fog.

Ami's boots had revert from her miko form as Aiden's frozen fingers finally had the strength the wriggle ( they were inside a towering city built of magic. The snowy outdoors meant no harm would befall the race as the Eternal Barren's energy still protected it from being totally engulfed in any blizzards throughout the present day.)

Anya stepped before two, wide, tall wooden doors . Her dark dress wafted to spin elegantly round. She then started to speak as Hati's lovely servant might under such circumstances.

~The king will see these honored chosen now.~ Anya announced, as her welcome for the heroes made Ami bite her cheek angrily.

~ I shall accompany you until he says otherwise. ~ She finished while the two; teen and tween, had eyes suspicious of the daemon's intent and promises.

Aiden looked back with a turn to the door and to Anya with a sure enough nod. He would not let her tear away his perfect guise of a confident mind , ( rather to then miss any chances of seeing Ava again). Right now, that emotional struggle outside meant nothing - compared to what Aiden and Ami had made up over in the snow that was...

~ Then please , do step right inside.~ She bowed a tiny bit and waved her arm out, ushering the two heroes to step forth before the king's great - hall entrance.

Ami in truth, was scared.

She wanted to save Ava with her solar magic and dive out those tall windows as quickly to freedom as their hearts could hold onto.

She did not however, want to put Aiden in the way of losing himself to that stupid affliction from the lizard king's curse. The less he knew the better. She had almost spilled the beans over Ava's role. As long as their brother never broke his promises as the Chosen...maybe, they still had a slim chance..

Ami was in charge of carrying on the Phoenix and Amaterasu's law for the rest of her siblings to play their parts. She was a sorceress in the making (but they all believed her as a genius techie like her classmate Jackie Stone. )

Amelia could not smile over the memories she kept. They had bigger problems if Hati were the heartless collector type of villain! She did not want to wear a doggie collar. And Aide..wouldn't hopefully 'bark' Hati's bluff.

~If only Ann had her butt close by...No, they are gonna pull through...I think..~ Amy gulped and went in before Aiden had time to follow behind.

Her poor brother nearly tripped out of surprise upon entering the hall as Aiden's youngest sister had taken the helm this early...wait! Ava was not here...that was..-

~Hati...~ The youngest girl's eyes changed to something that Aide had not seen in the youngest Grayson child before...since the dragon's attempts to..control her will. Yet that had been the earliest time...and the very last.

She would have growled as her Kitsune familiar guides had Aiden not noticed the sight now before them- it had his heart beating as the patter of thundering clouds... erratic and full of dread.

Ava was at the feet of the ...her old throne. She was not being treated as a princess at all! "That!-

~My, my. So you've returned from the grave , chosen child.~ The wolf made Aiden wish himself willing enough to tear free from the stupid chains that burdened his wrists! It was worth it sometimes to get even! Ava..Ave was...

Hati frowned and brought up his prize's eyes of lavender to see ito his horrid, own grey. She peered back as his puppet. She could not reply, nor would the demon return her voice of an authoritive council person to the Barrens'.

~Did they come to rescue you? They look more angry than-

~You...you filthy dog! How dare!-

~AAH!~ Ami held her wrists together and shouted with a gurgle in her throat as Anya Wulfmund obediently brought out something blunt from behind her .

Very easily able to deflect the sun- child's power , the object was a staff with a short body. It was used then to drag out an energy similar to threads of electrical currents. The evil 'daemon gone wild' watched the youngest as she tried to catch her breath. Once she did, her sights of a sullied cerulean shot up to look towards the monster. With a bewildered sense of shock Amelia grunt and exclaimed from her trembling self on the ground.

~W...what did you do!? My magic! ~Ami was roughly tied back by the demoness's speed. Just as the last effect of her evil powers left the ebony girl's lips to seal in protest, Aiden realized what had happened. Ami's magic had been weakened. She could not gain it back without leaving this cruel world of make - believe.

His sister squirmed as if hog tied by the monster still grasping her to still those movements of a rebel.

Aiden gasped and then turned his glare towards the wolf king in charge. With a deep growl Auden demanded her release.

~Have your monster sidekick let my -

~How about a bargain...from you..-

~I'm not trading anyone's life!~

Aiden shook his head and stared back with those reddened sights still fuming.

~You'll have to kill me first if you think we'll go along with your plans willingly!~ Aiden spat to reject this deja vu sense of self-sacrifice with a snort, yet here they still were. How could he die and see to anyone's freedom? That was pointless...!

The dragon had also been the same. Goading the boy instead of the other way around... That was how Ami's cursed poison had left a lasting mark on the heroes' futures! He had trusted a monster's word against his sister's logic...stupid!

The wolf as Chris's form smirked and languidly left his fingers to comb through Ava's silvery locks of a half- blood. He too had grey folicles, as the power Chris had been granted to live had made he as now (Hati) anything but human..

Aiden saw Ami protest even more as her duel opposite Ava; of the elemental forces of dark and light, was being brainwashed into submission. Amelia squeeled helplessly under the weight of Anya's new relic. She'd exposed her weakness..and was too weak to fight back..

Ava though, was not a weakling. She had to snap out of her trance...But..

This dumb mutt had toyed with her memories and Amelia had to snap her sis out of that darn trance if only SHE had the power! They were in trouble of failing their task unless someone's blood had to be spilt.

~Your sister was once willing to throw away her mortality. It was all to protect you..yet this was never to be realized. I was always there beside her highness...I knew of Reia, for my soldiers were present that very hour of twighlight.~

Hati sat up in the king's throne and began to mutter something, while his darn hand was still atop Ava's skull. Aiden's face turned pale by their circumstances. Aiden...why couldn't he do anything for her ? Why did she choose the wrong hero...

She had the blankest stare Aiden dared to view as her pools of mixed emotions formed only uncertainty. As cold as ice, Ava's heart had been overtaken by a monster and his obsession with the Chieftess Reia's history.

Ami growled as if she were a wild animal fighting against this cruel treatment. She had gotten away with the snarls, just until Anya glared back to silence the bratty - distraction by her heels.

Aiden inhaled as the next ability Hati had cooking by his unobvious casting was nearing completion.

An orb of opal shades in the center of the room was lifting from the floorboards. Great... a cage for their powers. That looked too similar to the dragon's relic that had threatened the worlds before!

~This power is not your sister's. It belongs to my dearest Lady Reia whom had her magic granted from the Fae, and Immortally Eternal of the Underworld Legions. Ava is a vessel and I intend to use whatever magic she has gained to ressurect that very time...whence snowy lands held strongly to your world as well as this one.~

The dark laugh from the wolf king was enough to have Ami drop her skull to look away.

The dark god, Fenrir's son was serious in getting rid of council's laws..No sunlight meant the opposite directional spirit of this world..all those attune to the sun's magic would perish under the snow of a never- ending winter!

~Your sibling is also of that light you carry. The energy I require will also be drained from you. Unlike the dragon, I require no vassal , vessel, nor pupil to achieve my goal.~ The dark wolf was not going to leave them breathing. That was a very bad idea. Now how to get the thick- skulled dog to know his place-

~Yet Sir Hati!~ Anya came forth while still grappling Ami to remain still.

Her dark wings were not as Ava's raven winged blood. In fact, Aiden had never seen wings so...demonic! That wasn't Anya Wulfsmund!

He kept watching the hall as the scene played on. Ami was sending her own 'speak directions' for the heroes outside to grasp. Aide nod and saw his chance. ~Ava...Ava! I'm going..to reach your!-

~Not so fast, my king!~ Aiden gasped and knew their chance had been long lost, again! The true possessor of Anya had seen enough. She revealed her form as her body rippled through as a spectre in mid- levitation. Now it was headed right for Ava by the throne!

~Ave! ~ Aiden immediately got to work as this available 'Chosen' meant to free the princess.

Ami turned into a ball of fox- fire and had the body of Anya shudder in pain to release it's captive. Lil felt this obstinance and had grown hungry for some action. She immediately began to decide upon a proper punishment. Only after the curtain rose that was..

Her being split to release as the dopple's power had granted . Lil's ghost self was now headed towards Amy AND Ava Marie. She had three possible entrees to devour on the spot. They had to hurry, now!

Aiden, had to dash.

He took his chances while that wolf still looked ready for a proper beat down!

The blonde, eighteen year old sped up onto his heels and slashed past with the Golden Dragon's blade - still accessible from his very core.

From Aiden's chest it was full of the magic he'd felt so many times.

Light coursed through the teen as a blazing fire built up his dwindling stamina. His strength skyrocketed to maximum . Yet the sacrifice alone, was that he not lose this fight. The power would weaken if he were heavily injured physically of mentally in any way. It was a limited boost that had Aiden Grayson ready enough to finish this quest and fly back to earth on a whim.

Ami fought with her magic, yet the drain had her pausing to cough from it's hold over her life span. Aiden could not turn to her. He had to defeat the top- canine in charge of this upside down castle to get Ava home first .

~Stronger..I want the power to save them!~

His firey blade pierced the veil of a barrier protecting Hati by his throne. The wolf dragged out his blade from it's sheath and came towards Aiden's heated sword, and firey temper.

As Ami had finally pushed back the orcs and Lil long enough, she had learned just why Ava refused to act out against her oppressor.

Aide had not made it this close for good reason. She tapped in those getas towards the throne with her heart racing over the reunion. Yet Ami was not prepared to lose . She had chosen to win by any means(as long as Aiden never met his match too early on their adventure..)

~Siis! Wake up! Wh-

~Ghaa! The orb! I can...not...break awaaay!~ The youngest was swept up into mid air as her powers lessened all to soon. Ava stood while looking on with the gaze of a sorrowful child.

Ami tried to understand why her sister hadn't reacted. She had let...then she was almost under his power? Ami swam, screaming through the whirlwind before it had tossed her inside the orb to contain the solar teen's magic.

~No..no sis! You can't trust him! He's trying to erase this world! Avvaa!~

Ava was being controlled, yet she did not recall having a human for a sister. Her lavender sights fell onto Aiden

As Ami realized that her eldest sibling was on Hati's side, the teen began to see things, slightly worn.

Amy sighed heavily and sat cross legged against the vessel orb's, holding power. ~I can't do this alone...Ava's totally brain dead and I don't know what to do...come on..Amaterasu -hime...tell me if I should keep fighting...~

Aiden meanwhile, was fighting against an A-class demonic swordsman to the Norse . As he felt his blood return to that of a human's, his power began to wane.

Each extra hit felt as painful as it should have. All as Lil used her magic tofinally gain a hold, she returned in the powerful body of her Harpy -queen self.( Rather more so a vampiress by how she had never left her fangs behind... so of last era of creeps to attack untold voids! Lil has not changed by how much she'd fed off of Anya's spirit essence in part two these new years.)

~Hati! You brought those in my favour to your queen. Yet you believed the dragon's life the only will of these children. I telleth thee now, that is not so as MY conclusion.~

Hati swung his silvery blade to rip by the blonde's frightened skull. Inches...centimeters...so close...! It had only terrified the sweating brat to seize in attacking.

~Just what did I do to deserve such a visit!? I have no use for your games, foul temptress!~ He spat as the blonde Chosen blocked the claws of this beast's worst side. Hati took out his rage while shouting at Lilu. Aiden swung though missed his target .

Earlier in the fight, Hati had grazed the boy's shoulder . It was touched again within that moment, as the teen cried out and seethed in pain.

Hati laughed and seconded Aiden's pity. He decided to send the boy flying into a wall opposite the grand entranceway.

Aiden slammed against the stone and felt his joints pop back into place by the relic's gift. It was weak however and could only take so much more of this brutal fight.

Aiden groaned defeatedly while trying to seek out his captor's face through his muddled vision. The blonde's cheek felt swollen as a gash had been threatening to tear apart the inside of his jaw. Aiden held his shouder, gasping and panting against the fight lost in him. He..was in agony...how!

Lil was quite amused by the display. Her feet moved quickly to stand beside the Eternal's last royal of the Snowy Barrens.

Ami nearly protested from her restoration spell. Aiden brought up a palm as if to reach the light haired teen inside her bad dream .

Lil then raised a set of fingers to land onto Ava's shoulder, while the two heroes watched with a unison of gulps*.

Ava gasped quietly as if this had been enough to wake her. Yet Lil knew what had to be done. She increased her nails' pressure onto Ava Marie's shoulder blade. The girl whinced in pain as if she could not comprehend it. She was fighting back yet, thought nothing of WHAT she had been before Hati's casting .

The princess grit her teeth as Aiden's heart beat even harder over this torturous method. His palms and jaw pained him, yet the sheer agony of this awful defeat...it was far more painful than he could hope to claim it as..

Lil began while also watching her other guest's reactions. This would be heavenly in the demon's case. Her very cruel nature had fallen, yet her ego was meant to overpower these weaklings...it was her calling after all!

~I could wake her, yet to pain this child she would lose control over her gift and turn. The curse was unto you by I. Your beloved sister tried to deny that I could save her family..well..that magic you carry is the sort of a desire for 'vengence.' As you believe of your will, yet we demon see it all...Your sister will gladly become mine if ONLY you finish your task-

~Demon witch! I have heard enough! I am the king!-

The demon wolf tried to shout past the barrier which had been keeping Ava from her family. Lilith only laughed darkly and let her pointed claws dig deeper past the princess's walls.

Hati felt his nose twitch , his feet were swelling up and his tail!?

~You are not a beautiful beast. Now heel! ~

Lil watched on as Aiden and Ami saw what the demon son really was.

It was a wolf made of the eclipse's energy and the stars. The deity form was not a nightmare by the imagination. Yet Aiden saw why the creature had wanted a more physical form to cozy into. It did not have one of it's own, possibly never at all. A greedy beast that had enlisted a monster to now reveal it's secrets! That was what they had been fighting this entire while. What had stolen Ava's castle and encased it away from civilization, had been a daemon of the starry, dark, moon- less skies. When an eclipse formed...the myth was right! Then...Who was Sol-

~Aagh! I'm hideous! You damnable wraith! Fix it! Fix me! Don't you dare disobey! I freed you! You!-

~Hush pup! Do not speak back to your current ruler! Rather...she is not here at the moment!~ Lil grinned as Ava's body had started to change as well.

Her winged formed to curl up from behind ,yet they were more so sleek an ebony and not as Aluehainyu's own crow's type.

Ava's ears were covered by shaking, pale fingertips. They were elven as two crescents and her eyes were widened by this strife ..she was losing her form as a half-blooded human! Lil was unsealing Ava's Immortal- daemon's side...their sibling would be completely at the witch's mercy!

~What..do we do!?~ Aiden gasped and stood up shakily to his feet. Ami was using her art to recover slowly. She was also sending an s.o.s to her sister! Ami just prayed that Ann had found the way inside..

Vee and Kaien in their spirit forms flung across the air to transform the clouds they passed by. The fog was growing dense enough that a storm would come by the stroke of later twighlight. Kaien knudged his companion to head as far north as their toes could twinkle. The spectral beings were split from their original bodies. They had nothing left to lose as hounds of the hunters' below sounded their horns.

~We have to jet up to the pole, Kai-

~That I got loud n' blarin as theh horns about us, from behind ya!~

The two nod and fled to the summit where the castle lay encased by shrouding fog. ~I'll find my body first. ~Verra stopped a moment and waited for Kaien to best his stare. Kaien groaned and let his fire lessen to a halt. ~Go an' warn the kiddos. I have a bone ta pick with some slimy, ole' rat ..It's makin' my jaws quake ya hear? So go off on it, Vee!~

Vee rolled his spectral eyes, dove after with a grin towards the location of his other form- then had a surprise waiting on the other end...-

~Swing batter batter!~ The one to pull the punch on the hybrid being was Ann, playing the leader in her brother's stead.

~Aagh! Quit it! I'm me! Don't..ha...don't make me lose those last nine lives!~

~Verra? Oh...that cat 'punch line.' ~ Veravakumu was fine as she let her staff dall from the dog's wide eyes

Greg had also come back to help the heroes. He looked worried as usual. Just as Vanderbilt was beside his bud Glen in his cotton- tail less form. The party was all together, so why had they lost the war so early on ?

Skadi was speaking in private with Tellervo who had been contacting Tsani..though without Aiden, it was pointless. Vee noticed this and said nothing . Keen observation was only thorough if it remained secret. Explaining..was a pain anyway.

~Grim and grusome much?~ The cat raised a brow and waltzed over to his counter self. Veravakumu's warrior guise always seemed uptight with his demon out on the run. The dark haired and eyed exile prince of southeastern spirit was uneasy, though in control of his emotions this time. The catfelt his counter- self's power and was not on edge enoughby how the guardian had grown. Vee of yesterday..was just a tool now. A familiar that had been forgotten.

~Can you go back, inside now-

~Aawww! But I'm just getting started!~ Vee whined as those many, shaking heads continued to doubt the dog's resolve. Sighing , the black cat shrugged his shoulders . He had nothing left to add. It was time to settle for a long rest.

Veravakumu conentrated on his spook double, as the frowning 'kid ' of Vee waved farewell for a while. ~I'll meet you guys again, just keep my pal over here in check. Would ya? ~

With a clap of the guardian self's hands, the daemon familiar no longer walked , that being up until his next summoning . Shoji had a history of bottling up his emotions. Vee was the wild side to the stooge no matter how many years he had been reborn from the ashes of a dangerous reltionship.

( Veronica stole the original Takahara's life force while traversing to earth ,setting off after the guardians by Roku's orders. Veravakumu of the spirit world order under Lady Isis secretly saved what he could of the conglomerant son and Japanese businessman. Vee ended up replacing that Shoji as his 'possessor ' of sorts. Yet Ronnie in her prime had devoured the old Takahara that Vee promised to protect. He could not be returned by his last life no longer within himself. A sort of absorbtion in a sense, she is a demoness turned after all. The original son of that industry was a failed example of how far a deity's power could spread by this gift the dog had granted. Veravakumu believed it his fault by how Ronnie took advantage with her past grudges towards the guardian's party. Se la vie! Now returning to the arc's climatic chapter!)

~His butt is back off the grid...so what do we do-

Veravakumu's allies were shocked to some degree by how casually he'd sent the pup packing!

~Is he your...-

~Damian...you know that person, we all..~ Zan was confused. She assumed an incarnted being from the original, yet nothing came from Veravakumu's lips.

~Do we have to add anything more over the fact that we MUST FIND THE OTHERS!~

Ann shouted for the group to quit yapping in her ear. This was noisy enough.

Dami was losing his cool, Zan was being too anxious over small details...Vee was a big arse distraction as always!

She firmed her upper lip and grit her fists. With a whack* against the stony crystal, the wall shuddered to open right by her hit.

Ann blinked while gawking over her lucky stars.

~You..opened a secret passage? ~ Dami strod over to head towards the doorway. Greg blinked by the shocking thought that had bypassed his senses. He held his skull, then gasped to stop the Titans from further ... Tsani had sent her warning! Dear gods, he was going to lose a limb!

~Robin! Don't!-

The teens felt the gears turn, as the vortex within that doorway had the heroes sucked in and through it's walls.

No one had time to scream as the hole in dark- space shut as easily a sliding door back into the crystal wall.

It blended back into the space while the group had to traverse from where ever this crazy train's destination would send the heroes.

The being called Tsani was not firmly attatched to Aiden's form. She had her own rule to govern by and was swiftly redirecting Ami's messages to meet the heroes' ears. However,she also had to return toeartha while to track down a certain incog Goddess.

Rather , the widow outside her workshop was visiting the city of San Diego on her own rendevous.

Isa Rothschild was still curious as to how the chosen were faring . She had heard old news. She had flown to London where Cecilia Daia's magic called to the witch of witches.

She had spoken of the chosen and had even met with Lisa Viscado, who had been called to bring her concerns along over the boy she too cared for.

Alicia had sent word to the girl ,which made perfect sense. Alicia Daia was a guardian spirit to the human Lisa. She was there as Arianna was to Koriander or even Lori, to an afflicted Ayane in Tokyo.

Ravenna also fell under that model. She was the great seer of Asterion in the spirit world beyond the southern isles.

It had been that she had been reborn more than once, as her late reincarnate had helped Richard Ainsley on his journey while leveling the madness from inside the rebellious prince as well.

The Ravenna whom had known Malchior of Knoll in their youth, was the same child who had aided the guardians in their fight against the dragon lord Roku's evil ploy.

Such as it was for evil plots,the dragon took the cake no matter how many ways it was, sliced.

Tsani wondered if her speak held strong across the rifts she travelled. The chosen knew nothing of her escursions. The guardians had forgotten to lay low and to not become to close to the humans of earth.

It was not law, it was a warning for all magical beings to keep them safe.

It was said that Roku himself had lost himself to madness after travelling to the human void. He had also lived within it's shadow existance of the past Sumeria. The place was still governed by corruption, unruly gods, and even a miserable end the world's civilization.

(In arc 2 of this whole mess, the Titans find themselves lost in a desert where the past had whiped away an entire village. That image then would have been Raku's old home before changing his name and face. Read the Wattpad story to clarify . It's the myth made into a whole set of dark considering the era without technology and medicine,though also littered with hints over how the dragon had his world turned upside down since his coming of age. The veil oif time (series) under name PageTurner09.)

Tsani shivered as a cool gust left her craving the reason behind this task intothe unknown.

She shook off her weathered wings and flung her spectral self into the voidof time space. There,the mostunlikely phenomenon had the young half- Ethereal stutter in mid flight.

It was the sky castle of the Celestial in her way. Yet by the entranceway, Lady Darkness had her robes tucked round and over top her form. She was a shroud of dark energy asif the storm were fast behind the Ethereal- half official.

Tsani gulped by the Elemental mage's presence. She remembered to bow with caution , for she knew of Lady Light's condition for the moment.

(Light and Dark figures were originally borrowed from Clow card visual images. In other words, played with concept of alt realities before reading resevoir chronicles by Clamp. The last back story was that they were elemental vessels or dolls created by Hecate to ensure the Eternal and Celestial's peace. Yet Light was not able to keep her magic or body. Not enough to prevent her from becoming a skeptic over the Titans in An Eternal Tommorow arc. She would have turned, been shut down, and eventually Darkness would have joined her sister aspect of the opposite element as well. Light cannot thrive without what is darkness. The yin- yang aspect was vague by the card's translation, so I went with th latter. Also, made it so Clow Reed was present centuries into another time that Hecate asked for his services.. The categories I chose were hybrid at planes in a sense is a very wide-spread topic in Metaphysic/ philosophy. Metaphors of how we came to be, so the spirit world is a fraction of the unconscious and dreams we have dreampt up throughout time and history. Fun feat here; Ami mentioned chalk drawings,yet Amaterasu disguised her face as a normal( ish) imaginary friend for the youngest Grayson. She came out saying in part two of these new years, that Amaterasu was not malevolent in any way and cared deeply for her ally. Ami, is currently learning the arts from the deity in question. So guardian spirit maybe? Will find out in later chapters!)

~Dear Elemental of Shadow. ~Tsani mind spoke by the only way she could connect to the Immortal Hecate's creation.

Darkness nod in turn and turned back towards her kingdom inside the void of time . ~Come hither,for you shall know of the toll your heroes have taken.~

Tsani's eyes swept over to the clouds behind her, then back to Lady Dark who was ready to have a guest inside.

The light character flew from her spot to land atop the same stretch of atmospheric build up as her elder.

~Come, the clouds grow violent as I have seen this tragedy occur . You will not stand before the tyrranical force, it does not pity we spirit . Now forget, return with me a while.~ Darkness was truly trying to coax the child away from her chosen's newest trials. Tsani bowed and returned with the lady as she had given her word.

The grand doors of the upper reaches shut loudly with a thud as the mortal's scene ,was blocked off from the high- ones' sense of empathy.

Darkness was not true to the emotionsshe held. The thought that they would be speaking in private soon vanished before the elemental's study.

There; amidst her tea and company, was Tsani's mentor Bao Shi Lan.

The second figure in the room had been recovering on a large mattress. She had tresses of gold, and light surrounded her whole body of a beacon spirit.

~L-Lady Bao Shi!~ Tsani anxiously gasped, then remembered her forgotten bow to the Elemental and high spirit elder.

Bao Shi did not look the princess's way in a hurry. She sat and languidly sipped from her china cup . This time, she would finish just one sitting..the Dogs of the guardian bunch had interrupted her last spot ,which had set the deity- figure back too soon.

~I am relieved to see you in greater spirits.~ Was all Bao Shi Lan could reply to the youngest official's face. She had hr eyes on finishing from the pot first. It was far to tedious a manner ..yet..a spirit of nature enjoyed it's simple bounties.

~Might I ask..~ The youth gulped as her eyes then met Bao Shi Lan's light green ones. She had sakura colours swirling around portions of those orbs. The earth after all was abundant with it's children.( Fertility , earth , etc. Pink is sort of feminine culturally for that reason. Sad..cheerful to some, yet recently sterotypical. I'm more blues and reds as you can tell by ; not the gender- sense of freedom , the flow of it's appearance in the mind, in an image, on cloth and of the fabric of it's very emotion . Color such as the chakras would be a fun way to connect to the imagination - which put together quite a mess of this very story! Enjoy the arc!)

~You may speak, though your studies have not-

~Why are your limbs not, unwell? What of the curse inside your chambers, my lady?~Tsani fell toher kneesand begged for the deity- self to be true to her student's wishes. She had not realized the truth early on..

Bao Shi blinked , then set her tea to the side with a sway of her long sleeves. She sat up, then stood to walk on towards the mistaken official in sky blues.

~You..were sickly..and Sayumon never allowed me to see you often times...I was fearful..afraid even! Why had they prevented u-

~For this secret to have stood where we wished it, Sayumon was instructed this, by me alone.~

Tsani gasped up from the floor with her tears willing to dry. She was...upset! Bao Shi had faked her illness? For what purpose?

~How is that even the truth? Why was this information-

~I was aware of a struggle to arise . You were not to be placed in harm's way over the course of your training within Dreamwake' s realm. ~

She spoke firmly as if to a sniffling child who had not been given his or her response. Sharing this information would eventually lead to a break down of the factions. Sayumon did not wish to allow the unwise officials the power, so she took to aiding Bao Shi Lan once the Fox- mother's memory had been restored.

~I was the one to have reaped and sent Rokuro the dragon's child to be reincarnated. Sayu recovering her powers and memories was all my doing . Isis still ho,ds power as an Immortal and I have not left her side for that. Darkness whom is a relic of Hecate was only doing what was allowed. Light is unwell, yet she will not thrive untilwe find the sin's power again from whence it has been stolen-

~Lady , my teacher..are then you saying that the war where the chosen is, is the root of -

~The sun , energy, electrical otherwise brilliant, will go out forever if the chosen has not the power himself to defeat the demon behind this tragic outcome. ~

The light eyed Tsani felt her heart patter as raindrops amid the canopy of a tropical forest. Her thundering emotions were frantic, as she tried in their haste to decide on a plan with her fellow Elementals. Just how this could be averted. What couldstun time log enough to halt the process of that dark force?

~The chosen and his allies are ones whom harbor the sun's light. The only lunar eelic is the child Ava of the Snowy Barren's capital. She is also in grave danger if her power is used to destroy .~

~Then we must not stand away from the war long enough.~ Bao Shi slipped over to her tea and too a long , hard swig before gasping for air.

~My powers should be returning. That tea is a blendmeant to heal those with the power to open rifts and so much more. I was waiting for the chance to change their fate!~

Bao Shi Lan directed her palms up and towards a vastly, unpopulated spot in the study room.

~Gate...open your walls to us!~

The great elder spirit had the power of an Eternal or Celestial combined. In trurth, she was actually the incarnate twice given rites by Gwan Yin. How ever her name changed through time,she was still an Archetype's messenger. Her role was clear as the day- blue eyes of her dowdy pupil.

~The chosen shall know , that sun and moon inhibit ever tree and blade of grass..the balance cannot be shattered!~

One without the other, the human world as well would soon feel those angered quakes of the god- realm. Even asSkadi looked towards the air, Odin was still taking his time prepping for another Ragnorok.

The Titans as well had a smooth landing time upon reaching Jump City International Airport.

Kori returned with Esma to use the data they had gained to find the missing children off of earth. Cy and young Jackie Stone helped- Jacklyn did not want Ami to run into any ogres. She had no idea how correct her predictions were!

"So, dad. "Jacklyn leaned over her working laptop and raised a brow to her secretive father. Vic Stone had allowed his young daughter to tag along by her new knowledge , (granted by Shoji's intervention) over the spirits and their other worldly workings.

Her inquisitive, speculative brown eyes were partly covered by the brunette's frizzy ringlets of a mane.

"You have got to spill, pops. Why is Ami keeping her best info from us? Do you know any-

"I had you come with me to make sure that the kids were alright. " He sniffed by how that description of the heroes resembled a song title , then stared back towards the sliding doors of the tower.

Cy's fsce lit up a moment before Jackie's fit had the husband and father return back down to earth. She was more of a realist than her papa, that was for sure.

Cy waved to his old comrades and had Jacklyn not butt her nose into anything 'delicate' or confidential as the reunion hit off on a..slightly, awkward note.

Gar scratched his head as always in these situations. Some things had stayed the same for Garfield as they had been this way during the golden days of the Teen Titans.

Jacklyn grunted the green male's way as he saw Cy simply glare into his kid's direction. The Borg- bro had gotten lax..but he had authority!

"You guys were not very right about letting my girl Ami' off inta' some unknown universe. " She started off with a fight, then that was how e'd end up in a session of grounding. Even during spring break as Cy sent a cue for his kid to quite making a scene.

"We had no other options. The other world saved us,so we had to balance the-

"Dirk, you really care about what they want? Mr. Grayson! My apologies, but do you even KNOW how your kid thinks? She's hard wired to go after her brother even ifit means getting the sam-

"Stop this arguement, now." Kori stood and came forwards towards the techie in her cushy seat by the main computer.

"You should trust her as we all have! Ami chose to go, you know not a tging about her strengths if this is at you call trusting in your best 'friend.' Now apologise or your mother will have that mouth sent home by tonight."

Kori was serious and upset. Amelia was not reckless and Jackie sadly knew only a bit less than Aiden had over the Phoenix's magic and prophecy. She was still only a child, yet Starfire saw those earthen eyes burn full of regretful tears. Maybe even angry ones...she felt it hurt so much to say something as if shehad that right, yet Karen did not condone cussing or back- talking of adults and peers. Jackie nodded and suddenly felt her emotions stir into a new direction.

"Then let me help to bring them back, to our world." The young genius offspring of the JLA's finest stand in members decided then that she would not fuss. Not until they truly found that the 'Kawaii bundle of chaos' known as Amelia Grayson could not be saved, then Jackyn was allowed to set the tower into a shut down era.

"Anything you can teach us Cy?" Gar was surprised that Wally was right behind him asking that question with a small shove.

"Wall, you know better than I do that my kid has the brains to bring Wayne out of hiding. I didn't bring her just ta' watch. We have been, busy. Even the cat gave some sort of clearance so that Aria couldn't get back into the tower."

"Wow." Gar stared into the holographic image of a projected field . Something outside of physical knowledge and ability could boggle the mind - even of a person not well- situated within the scientific community. Verra was a true con-artist !

"Pretty crazy!" Wally grinned with a chuckle as the two had been on better terms.

Conner slapped his face as his eyes grew aware of the mysterious tech. "Is this legit? Did the cat conquer worlds behind your back to nab this data? It's..not even human !"

"Are any of us even?..Oh, except for Richie over there and half-a stone or Gar-

"Don't forget Rae! And you are too, speed racer!-

Garfield huffed by the comment. He had meta-human powers by an incurable bite's effects in the jungle! Why were they pulling that from the past?

"I'm just saying that when I saw Shoji walking around inside headquarters and remembering every button of the top of his head..." Conner seethed, then let it go with a sigh.

"He seems dangerous. Even you guys feel that way too, right-

Dick brought his attention to the kid clone of superman's gene pool. "None of what Shoji does is by coincidence. As hard as that is to grasp, it's the truth. He saved us before anyone else knew about...that lizard's return in the Titan's past."

Kori added from beside Cyborg's projection on the big monitor with a hand raised.

"You would be best to remember that instead of calling the intergalactic federation. I'm sure he has 'lee way ' with and of Earth's way of diplomacy as well. "

Con-el felt surrounded by those who did not undertand liers when he had felt that cat's energy signature far too deeply. Then they knew what he was capable of should the Titans 'mobilize' for battle.

"I still don't think we should turn a blind eye-

"Says us all!" Jackie whined as she hit the keyboard with a groan . Her body swiveled around in her computer chair. (borrowed) ,as she waited for Superboy to start his rebuttle. He was stunned. No ray gun blasts or ice shots had ever..stopped his words of an angst filled clone so...effectively.

"Yeah, I mean that. Don't look so dumb. It's true isn't it? We also took our sweet time deciding what to do. But if somethin' is goin' down on planet spooktronica, why don't we know or wanna be right there? I say we stop letting the cat take all the 'credit' and have our butts shot off into cyber- space. Cause guess who still has that Overdrive program from two years ago?"

Her smirk was that of a hacker, a solidary villain, and a very clever preteen in her strongest moment of triumph.

Cy was against a massive agenda- the kids had to be playing hero or they would get into Universally, deep water!

"That's it Jacklyn...I ha-

"l still have it,if you are willing to put your brains together ta' reach them on planet nine. So? Can I get a vote in y'all? Or are you out."

She was Cy's kid by that line . The big bad daddy fell into ruin by how a single reprimand right now would fail . Richard stepped forward and saw into the teen techie's gaze. She cared for Ami more than anyone waiting in this moment. But contacting that world had almost had Ava..destroyed...they could be prepared this time. No one was goi g to lose their soul.

Aiden had to be hanging in there..but Ami, was so far away that her eyes were still etched within the doting father's very memory. He did not want to wait for the cat's signal if it meant standing on the sidelines this long.

"How fast can you make it to your place and -

"It's not at home, smart guy." Jackie had done more before her rant than Vic Stone could have guessed. She had disguised the program as a dummy. The real one was loading away on the mainframe conputer of Titans Tower!

"You ini-

"I am uploading it, then we can decide from there. The cat was pretty clever, but I made some tweaks of my own since his last upgrade. Beats sitting still or being ripped from existance! Maan..Shoji is a metaphysical marauder of data. I went inside his laptop earlier, as a guest? Nope, admin account. Heh, you'd be crazy to test my skills on a good week. So, turns out he's got intel and connections- I mean as big as the JLA but even heavier. "

Jackie Stone rambled on while letting her fingers do the real work.

"You..hacked a big CEO's com...computer? Is she your kid, Cy!? That is NOT something I'd let her become a genius in! Nada! Noo way!"

Gar was baffled beyond all he'd known. This kid...was almost superhuman as her dad was part machine!

"I trust you to find a way as well. " Kori said with a flip of her red headed strand behind her ear.

"I'm sorry you had to doubt my line of expertise. Won't pull that card- not after we save those lame adventurers from going under by mass extinction in another world!" Jacklyn was fired up, yet her family looked a bit torn over the topic before any sparks were supposed to have gone off.

Raven's ability was used in tow with the radicalized program. She would genretate the opening of a rift and Jackie her father would utilize the force - all to make the vortex appear as easily as levitation or transportation arts. One worry was that the shift would collapse a lartge portion of physical matter. Man made and magic, it was a risk worth taking. Miss Stone just loved how Shoji knew her weak points for a greater than life strategy!..now..they had to shake up his task a while until the two were sipping iced tea and debating over area of quantum physics..

Raven had to initiate her telepathy as the kids had done in the past. This way, the link was secured by a stronger force to tether it to the spirit realm's many channels. One had to be the right doorway inside the snowy continent...where she hoped her logic had not been mostly intuitive. Raven was usually spot on and refused to give up yet.

(Arc These new years part two . Jackie is handed a shot at bringing Ava back from Lil's unknown world and prison. With Ann, Aiden , andAmi's abilities,Jacklyn cultivated a temporary form for Ava as a Mmd model on any screen she touches. The real Ava's body returns soon later, while Aiden has no choice but to defeat Anya Wulfsmund as the kniving dopple holding Ava's physical form as her own. Aiden defeats Anya though only while in the dragon's rage to save his sister. He ends up stabbing her with the dragon of the golden dawn's blade - which he believes has harmed Ava in some way once she returns to her body. It turns out that the Eternal Raven Winged are not able to die. They can only feel immense ammounts of pain for they are derived from the soul gatherers of the underworld sect. Ava does not know what this implies , yet when he goes to find Aiden to explain, he already believes that his sisterhas been holding secrets from her family. The trust broken,the dragon acts out and Aiden chooses to save Ami during a hostage situation while Ava is knocked unconscious in the same moment. Which brings the 'curse ' into play. Aiden was infected with a lethal venom by Amelia's tainted powers given to her by Roku. (Still on to arc these new years part two recap.)

( The curse the heroes are describing now, is that if anyone ever came into contact with Roku's dark arts, they would have a part of themselves left damaged by the influence.)

(Ann Grayson is the only heroine of the four siblings who is safe from that curse. Aiden bargained with Lil to save him from the king's tricks- *only if he could then save his family and earth in the process. She failed by not stopping the dragon as easily as planned. In order to rectify that loss as a gain, Lil is attempting to unseal Roku's rage of the curse so that Aiden will make a new bet with the demoness. A pact to replace her old pupil Roku as the new dark king of her inner sanctum. (Such as growing bored and restless throughout the years. Being in an underworld dungeon made someone wake up on the wrong side of the cot!)

(Ava is just bait for Lil's plot, and Hati even was drawn into the strix- widow's web through that bait. The grudge against Reia of the past was warped by Lilith's lies. Reia tried to face the hoards that were left to a stadstill upon her announcement. Lilith and Roku interfered and a rougue imp soldier was possessed to end Reia's life. Ava is the last shread of memory and her genes of her unborn child Anya Wulsmund. Being created from that last strand of hope took generations to correct. Yet Ava cannot be human again ifsne fully undertakes this transformation. Lilith knew that from the beginning as did some high officials.

Right now, Lil is dangerous while she is ambitious enough to cause problems for the gods and Universal...whoa! Lot of recapping to do! Returning to the arc now!)

The genuis kid prodded more keys to do as she wished , while her dad bit his nails and tried to keep up. Ami owed this Jack- in the - box some credit. This was a tough job that even Nightwing had been less than easy going over. Pride filled the teen a moment before it was shoved back into her mind's eye. ~Last thing I wanna do is boast if we screw something up.~ Jacklyn thought as her arms ached from the anticipation.

"Ready. Just start the sequence when I give you the thumbs up."

Raven nod,though her thoughts were on how this..was beyond her field. Portals were harder to place by location than to open in general. Knowing the coordinates would be up to her powers. This may have been Jackie's brilliant idea, yet the Titans were together in case one component did not go according to plan, on sceduale to their demise. She tried not too think into things. This would be an initial start towards rescuing the heroes after all .

The room was quiet enough now. Save for the beeping and clicks of keyboards, the test was ready to begin on time.

"Ok. Ready...we are A go!" The frizzy haired, techie - marvel brought her pointer to stab the last key needed for this project's imminent success.

~Azarath...Metrion...Asterion...Mortrix...ZINNNTHOOOS!~

The light from Raven's powers posed as a reminder of how well she kept her strength tucked away . She had it safetly under lock and key in case a chaos infested world needed saving. Now, that intensifying bright magic was thriving throughout her body- her bones quaked with the long missed sensation of this ability. She saw the things that no mortal could dare to grasp. Past..present..the emotion future in which mortal minds feared the most. She saw the universe inside her palm and had the world on her mind..the world!

~They are to the far northern direction of the...it's -

"Rae?" Dick grabbed her shouder and tried to see , feel anything the empath felt. Logo talked with Cy and Jackie to be aware of the effects of their trigger into time spwce's rift. To open one required ...an exchange.

"I have to try..." Agatha felt her hands shake, yet Raven !..Yet her new teacher ...she was in danger of being swept into the void...this had to seize!

~Imperitum ...Unum contra unum conabimur tenebras!~ Agatha's reluctant latin was firece even so, as she placed her arms to erect a protective barrier around the group.

"You guys have any idea what you are doing? Why wing opening up interdimensional portals!? " Conner shouted as soon as a rather horrific thunderbolt had tried to snap by the Tower's glass window. It was massive and startled Gar into transforming into a deer. It's antlers nearly bucked Wally who had to cry out as well.

"What was that? Why are we opening up a black hole in space..in the bay!? Close the gate! I-

"Hush!We must not fail anyone again!" Kori snapped as soon as the men had quieted. Dick nod to his soulmate and held Raven even closer, her eyes were swimming with infinite codes, channels, even secrets no human should ever understand.

~A...Aga..that...wh-

~I am here. We need not be blinded..open it! Rip apart the sky!~ Agatha's sleeve sent itself to sway towards the scene of another bolt off in the distance. This was not funny. Was she part Ethereal after all!

"Rae! Have her call off Attack of the Titans! " Wally shouted as Conner ran to activate more shields over the bay's primary line of defense. Titans tower was not going under. This was otherworldly, scary, but still average for the heroes who had seen worlds shift and fall into the sea.

~Too...late...Rraaaah!~ Raven rippled with the energy Agatha was emitting towards her teacher. She had added to the chaos as Raven's powers were in turmoil. Agatha however did not realise that Rachel Roth was not Ravenna of Asterion. The teacher was not that-This was boot camp and lil' Aggie felt that SHE wanted her Reincarnate priestess of the past to warm up to a new way of magical expression.

Raven was no immortal. She could die, yet had lived twice through nearly being ripped from reality as the Titans' second in command. If only these things came with an instruction manual...Agatha was NOT going to play adult until she had learned just who the Delphi agent reborn..was dealing with!

~End this..or-

~Look!~ Agatha glanced up with the others as a shuddering portal from amid the rough waves,the clouds above had been the destination- yet not where the portal would appear did the rift reform before the tower's walls.

"Wh-

~Aagh! No! There is no way now that it will fit! Agatha! Redirect the coordinates! You...you are going to have us sent into the dead of space! I refuse to let you take over!~

Rachel shoved her student away with a frown. Poor Aggie looked up to her ally in shock. She had trusted..that she could change because of this being beside the agent outcast . This protector..yet she had failed them first and foremost. Agatha recovered barely as she waned in her existence towards the exit. The rift she had left to move towards was to contact the other priestesses watching from afar.

~You do not deserve someone so reckless as..I...I am sorry!~

The fleeing child had Conner notice from a few steps apart. He held her am still as Esma came to silence the child's tears.

"I..I am to blame! I cannot undo..!-

"Then side with her, let her know you are not a foe of ours' or an enemy's target. You wanted to wake up and live. I don't want you to hate that Azerathian. Sigh.* She has her own issues to tackle." Conner replied with a grunt. He rubbed the back of his neck and saw objects topple from units and shelves. Ripped, universal links..great..Krypton on a tiltawhirl ! Why did the troue makers favour magical beings so much?

The girl stopped with a slow pause. She started giggling as if he'd made a joke. "She is not as Ravenna..that was something I had wished to recall. However, my sisters of the Temple of Dodona, Delphi , and a many others are counting on this youth ..myself...to fix the shift in our order. You, must hate this coward . I...too promised-

"Then let everyone know of you as you are. Not as, what you once were and had endured countless centuries ago. "

The sniffling girl nod with a smile towards both allies . "I am glad you of all incarnates would recognise a sister in her darkest times ...Aphrodite? "

"I do not choose her name, her power is mine to guide. She will assist us all as long as no such tragedy befalls this realm of the earthe bound. Yes,yet you may call me Esma for now. " The siren child smiled back to Aggie who stood to adjust her stance a bit. "I won't let down my friends! Thank you, Raven does require a helper. Though how might-

"Incoming!" Gravity had the three dodge from a falling amount of the roof above their heads. Conner clicked his tongue in annoyance and shouted angrilly to Wally who had been the one to warn of the collapse. He helped up Esma ; who's brother Cliff dashed over in the heat of that very moment, his eyes filled with tears - while he was loud as a pup.

"Esmiii! My sister..thank you! She is safe...Why did you stay where I could not spot you? -

"I am as old as any adult, mi armano! Do not pester me while your timing is just awful, as usual!" She huffed and crossed her arms, expecting an apology even when Cliff had been terribly worried.

"I...hate to interrupt with my terrible timing , though your friends are with a muy problema of their own! " Clifford pointed to the rips in the world's fabric as Raven's magic was weakening slowly.

Agatha gulped as her feet levitated towards the tutor of her very time. Her light hair cloaked round the Titan with her whole body protecting her teacher with every ounce of magic the priestess carried.

Raven tried to see from behind her,yet turned back around while Jacklyn was burning holes through the keyboard and beyond. Cy had to keep up in case one false check had hs precious lil girl sent packing - losing your mind was an easy feat. Yet accidentally more so than intentionally, fight or flight took hold.

Jackie did not want to end up a rag doll . She wanted to keep her soul and find Ami's location- quickly! Raven's new boost in power had the shifting tides outside lessen and the clouds soon followed suit.

"It's working! Keep trying! We can do this! On the count of three, I am maxing the output! Ready everybody? We are going hyperdrive in ...three...two...one!~

The cop Titan senior; while by Kori and Raven's aide, saw how the speak had immediately approached Jacklyn by her will. Ami had to be calling back..she had to be there...in that northern world of ice...Dick knew where that was. Raven did not need to disclose a thing to the unofficial parent of Ava Marie Grayson.

~They made it to The Snowy Barrens. Finally..Aiden..you kids..take care of each other. We are fighting in over our heads back on planet Earth...-

~Jack! Jackie! I knew it was you! I'm just calling in! Sorry...we couldn't find a channel in the mountains. Too many dead zones, ya k-

~Don't kid like that, dummy! We are pulling y-

~Noo! Leave me here! We have to save Ava! Break off the link! You'll end up her prisoner too! ~

Jackie was stubhorn as she pushed , even while Ami was screaming to drop the connection.

~No..no you didn't tell me a thing! I'm coming to -

~JUST...LET US GO! Get..OUT!~

The slam into Jacklyn Stone's conscious self had the pre-teen struggling to grasp what had happened.

"I..got dumped? What!? No! I..it...I...-

The stuttering voice of the mini tech genius had grown meek. She curled up into her seat and felt alone, all by how Ami refused. Was..was she in danger or could Jackie not do anything to help her friend again-

"Jackie! We still have a link wide open! Wake up!-

"wha! What? Oh crap! I fell asleep? Why...right! " Jackie felt her spirits lift some in order to finish what they had started.

~Aagh! Something is opening in the tower! ~ Gar pointed to a lone portal the height of a full sized fridge. Cy gawked and saw it as well. The rest was going to be a bit of a high jump from a second location...

Ann, Dami, Glen, Tellervo, Greg , Zan , and Henry with Veravakumu had leapt through towards their own demise. Ann believed that as her eyes were bolted shut. She chose to not look and see the outcome. It was not as she would have believed..they had lost..

~Did..we die already?~ Her heart ached for the answers. Her wrists were tightly holding onto a sign that Ami would contact them.

She was silent as her 'speak' remained useless. The group; unless Anna opened her eyes, then they would remain invisible to her out - of - touch reality.

The light at the end of this tunnel in her thoughts remained shut. No, they were wandering. Something or someone had reached out. Sadly, it had not been the youngest Grayson's doing.

~Ugh...this is..what!? Where did the dungeon go!?~ Damian struggled to see if a wall at all remained tangible to the touch. Ann shook her head as she uncurled her limbs a bit to think. ~We are floating by some dimension. I have no idea why.~ She replied.

Her ears picked up Henry Vanderbilt having gone rabbit to find a solution. One cloaked by the naked eye- except for those of a 'familiar bond'.

~Any luck?~ Sorcerer Greg scanned the spwce as if he had some idea of the location in his memories. ~This, is not the destination.~ He spoke under his breath.

Glen shook his head and tried to levitate towards the highest portion of the mysterious plane. ~White as a snowy season in the alpine frosts. I haven't been this sure in my life, yet I think you are still travelling. Tis' just as Greg says.~

The red headed twin saw towards the official and gasped. She was not the only one. Zan also understood that this space travel was incomplete. ~Who brought us here? How do we escape-

~If we try ...I've seen this before. ~ Veravakumu claimed with a raised word. ~Here we are. Floating inside a cloud of energy. Or data.~

Damian raised a brow and frowned. ~Data?~ He questioned. ~Dog, this isn't one of your games is it? ~

The red headed female of the group narrowed hergaze towards Veravakumu and asked.

~What is this world? Data ..doesn't make sense. If you guys run on magic, then why mention any -

~We run on ...dear gods! Verra , are you daft!?~ Gregory huffed and slid overin mid air to the miss Grayson before him.

~No, magic IS NOT the Source. The powers provided to and by our careful ..ehem!..Position is from the energy in many places that take on MANY FORMS!~ Greg groaned and slid his hand over his face,his brow pushed togetherby the girl's response. ~Magic, is energy in the form of many. Not one souce provides energy as you say 'magic'.~

Zan covered her lips by how Greg was sharp tongued at times when defending his rites of an official. She admired his thoughtful gaze into the void and she understood his feelings completely in that moment.

~Sorry, Einstein. Was my mistake. Sheesh.. ~ Ann grumbled while Greg sighed to try and apologize with a frown.

~It was my temperment. I am truly uncertain if anger will have any effect, for it leads to no such answers we seek.~

The two smiled in understanding with a nod,then faced their group of heroes who were still drifting endlessly inside the vaccum of light and a low, gravitational pull.

~It has to be a trap.~ Glen saw this opportunity as a negative and tried to touch a gate, wall, anything - as the space would not accept the outsider's actions in earnest.

Veravakumu opened his lips to reply, though Henry grumbled something that had Anna up on her toes.

~I can feel...a presence as dim asany mortal's...I do not understand!~ Rabbit Henry whiffed at the air and started to hop towards the entity found by his homing sense. (Did rabbits even have a strong enough one?)

~Bunny- Henry! Wh-

Anna gasped and sped on her toes by the lack of gravity until she too could see a familiar...

~Screen! Stoop!~ She commanded for the bunny to not rush ahead any farther. He halted only once the tap of what looked to be glass had the frustrated fuzz-ball yelping* in surprise.

~Sh-

She bit her tongue and turned back to her team. With a gulp inwards,she exclaimed as loudly as possible.

~WE ARE INSIDE A COMPUTER MONITOR! FANTASTIC! ~

Her temper left by that shout. Dami gaped and looked to the walls as if this were a sacred place. In awe.

Zan turned to her group and was unable to add anything before Greg had begun to laugh!

~Hhaha! You...you are...kidding, right? Dear child, that is-

~We had that happen once before...Ava was dragged in to save her from that harpy! It's not impossible! Look! ~

She pointed and had a grave look made to reappear on Greg's face. He was absolutely stunned.

~Cool it, meister. Don't have a breakdown on the guardians' level, Wiz!~ The dark eyed, exiled prince firmly tried to coax the sorcerer from a shut down.

~You...are correct. Thank you for aiding me, my old friend-

~Look who's an old coot yerself!~ Veravakumu imitated Kaien with a chuckle from both guardians' lips.

~So we are whisked into a space that...is the face of a darn laptop!-

~No!~ Henry shook his head as his fur began to bristle. ~Big with more energy...very large!~ The little guy proclaimed to everyone he could with a point towards the invisible wall.

~Then you know how to get us to the other side? ~ Zan asked Anna curiously.

Ann bit her lip and tried to recall those events. ~Aiden went berserk,the house was rattling to the foundation...it was like opening up a stargate! We don't have that much power...-

~You do.~ Vee said.

Ann looked tp the cat with a seculatove glance . Her frown returned.

~What do you mean?~ She seemed taken aback by the blunt reply. I'm just one 'saviour ' by the fire-

~Which is why we could use you to boost a magnitude of our power. Then we could press through the field and return to whatever world has summ-

Greg was cut off by a flustered rebuke from the red-head's open jaw .

~I..I can't do any of that! I'm not Ami or...~ She paused and felt her jaw ache from holding back this long.

Damian felt that his old 'rival ' needed some moral support. He flung himself to meet her shoulder before Ann could protest the advances of her former ex- ally in arms.

~Look, you..are not only a kid . I made that mistake and saw what you can do. Don't let your sister and brother's work be in vain. I want to believe in you even...if you are no Titan.~

The present day Robin smirked and saw the Grayson twin's, middle child's eyes widen full of a that hope she'd been lacking. Zan smiled by the effort of full- blown, yet gentle comraderie. Dami saw Zatara's smile and blushed by the respose he'd received from her.

~So, what say you then?~ He mocked a man - of the blade and honor onto one knee. Unwavering ( save for the low gravity that has his body swaying to stand.) . All to Ava and the family of his dear Father's, Dami had to run for the highest peak. Those mountain goons wouldn't know what hit them.

They were still connected within this prison known as their present reality.

~I will , but only if you guys are sure gonna back me when flying arrows come raining down on this parade.~ She smirked as the 'wise' child - though less than elegant as Ava or even young Ami's eloquent announcements of battle tactics.

~So, this power is ...borrowed? You and both Amelia are carrying that same enegy and gift. Aiden-

~We were given those powers like Ava and her pretty position, to stop his..look. I'll explain everything but those babies are asking for it. I have to sop waiting around. Let me find the first door so I can bash it down.~

The group agreed and Greg got to work with an incantation. His universally sound, solar and lunar staff extended from a pocket in space before the heroes' eyes.

~Start, we shall guide this magic forth-

~Ha! You said it wasn't , Greg?~ Vee snickered as the Sorcerer guardian tried to hold his temper from wishing his comrade...struck by an aimless bolt of lightening.

~Chant away! We have a world to turn topsy!~ Bunny Henry emerged as his wizard self and exclaimed. He was also worried heavily for what the brute witch could do in their absence to the other heroes .

~Ok...Fire...I'm...lit!~ Ann gasped as her throat curled up into a blockage. It was not that the words would not come at all, she was floating..it was the Phoenix's domain in mind...

~Aiii...This is ...not as one could believe. ~ Isa's voice broke the silence,only to become the Spinx deity's or aspect's by a sudden jolt awake.

~Wh..wha?..~ Ann runbbed her eyes and saw the sand temple . She had been called, though her brother and sister..

~Anna. ~ Isis in her goddess's attire had come to aid the great fire- bird's request. He was by a tall, magnificently guilded alter. His flames were forever lit until the dying eve. The dawn again, should he rise to to greet her.

~I..Isa? Oh, I guess this is game o-

~Nope!~ The spinx being or Lynx aspect known as Min was far from likely to stay away. She bounded over and examined the shocked child's face. ~Hello again!~ With a big cat's grin, Anna shrunk back in a quick rebound.

~Wh..why am I the only one he wants to see!? ~ Anna huffed into her chest, breathing heavily to regain her composure. ~I was in the middle of a way to save them! You know..you were the ones who-

~You are mistaken! The one to defeat the chosen is not the wolf! The request was to bring you of the chosen siblings up to date!~ Min tried to explain with her claws in the most innocent pose she could think of.

Isa sighed without rolling her eyes to the cat claiming an ally.

Well, Min was an incarnated form of Hathor in the olden days as the Spinx maiden. She was brought back into the world by a various ' need and desire' of her services, while from under the council's eye Isa took careful note of these new- world orderlies and their agendas .

Min was the protector and possessor of ex- Princess Jin Mae of the Spirit world sector of Ancient Korea. She had the garb of one of Isis's relatives of the nile. Her old guise had left after the Lynx maiden had returned Jin Mae's body to her ailing self.

Min had taken the cat-hybrid daemon as a vessel in order to gain the Titan and Guardians' trust. (These new years arcs - part two and possibly one. )

Her intent had been to discover not a flaw, yet a solution to this prophesy the firey fowl had on his mind day until dawn again.

Aiden; the boy with the same gift untold on the human's world as the child called Horus, who had the solar and wind elements by his side as well as the power to see a great deal. Ra had guarenteed the mother his support, yet the kingdom to the Earthen - mortals had fallen long ago. Ra was no longer believed to hold a mystic eye over his capital.

Ra was forgotten as easily as Isis's wisdom had been held downtrodden as a deity sister.

Osiris was dead, Set was no more. All Autur was was the family Isis had to return to, to ask if there had been any beauty in what she had done.

This , to the mother deity's very ka,was the atonement for lost lessons on her path to becoming wise. She had much to learn and had not been sent off by the council so quickly. Isis,was a hard advocate to beat for earth's forgotten gods.

Hathor or Autur had also lived again to see this wisdom arise from the minds of many. She was both baffled, in amusement over the changes,and had questions to ask upon her loss from this world. A journey the last chosen of tomorrow would procure of her very future as a protector of those lost inside her puzzling maze.

Ann looked up and was ready to encounter the Phonix with her unbridled strength. She waved to Autur to let her meet, so that Aiden's life could be kept from breaking a promise that could destroy them all.

~Sacred is my word, yet what lies within you, child of the blazing pyre?~

He was speaking of the cycles in which life took. Life, Death, Rebirth. Ava would certainly better understand that question. Ann tried to compose herself long enough to gather a reply.

~I will not leave this place until our mission is finished. The spirit here are fighting and we caused a lot of controversy.~

Isis eyed Autur who shrugged with a shake of her tanned shoulders. The mother goddess repled back, interrupting where this should have brought a conflict to arise.

~Dear Chosen, rather you say that the blame must fall onto your team ? This is not why thee bird of the great past hath brought you to his -

~I ask of thee again. ~ The Phoenix cut her off with a great span forth of it's massive , golden wings. Ann stood stunned by the side. Dumb in the bird's tracks, she had to stop fearing the outcome and earlier failures regaedi g her sibling's decision...

~I would be Rebirth. ~ She answered. You might think otherwise, though nothing should fall aprt unless our party fails. ~She lowered her head and dipped to one knee as the bird had begun to beat it's wing to roost in a soar over Hanna's head to an opposite post.

~You do not have the power. ~ The bird spoke within the speak's boundaries as if only to Ann in his sights. Isis heard the bird well. Autur just knew a test would have no effect if the demoness Lilu won the day.

~If you possess the power, as the one to end this fight amongst the northern sect,then you must have that power as I have granted it to thee.~

Isis bit her lip. He..is going to ..~ Her mind bordered about a loss of the girl's gift,or a struggle held by the council. The Phoenix was serious. She had only one chance to change their fate.

~Not...then not Rebirth. ~ Ann shook her head and felt as if she had landed in Aiden's position. He must have let their judgement egg at his mind...this was pointless!

~I am...the Death of the cycle...~ A light lit round Ann's torso as a spell wave created into a loop , to surround the teen with her first answer. The Phoenix nod , satisfied as his head dipped for the child to continue.

Another breath had both Autur and Isis tense by Ann's side.

~I am the cycle that bends, transforms...is reborn..I am Rebirth...~

Around her skull the next wave nearly knocked the teen to her extra knee with a shout.

The Phoenix looked onwards with his eyes readying for his ally to finish the spell. Ann was frozen as her legs buckled, yet stood as she had been expected to . ~Have..to ...be right...~ Anna thought with a heave up to her feet.

~I...Am...the Birth of new Beginnings! New Generations are my council , as are my allies in which we stand united!~

To her toes the floor shattered into a torrent of flaming light. Ann had to cry out as the great fowl had plans to make her stronger than before. Ann's vision dimmed before opening up to her new attire and staff. It was about time..she had done the right thing by not being a kill-joy for once.

~Oh! You have a sword too! A very fitting weapon when trapped in close combat!~ Autur raised a hand and clapped merrily over the success of the chosen's sibling.

~I...don't understand every detail.~ Ann smiled as her staff was brought from behind her back to mimic the sun's rotation.

~Thank you. This must mean you trust me to help to free them , so that we can fight Lil together! I'm always expecting them to have as their back up...Ami..Is a bit childish still. Aiden needs us both. Then I will finish her off for you to judge those crimes!~ The teen beamed while Isis thanked the gods of justice and truth for their guiding eyes and hearts alike.

~Time is not to be wasted well. You must return to your world at once.~ The Phoenix bellowed within it's great regality of a glittering gem to the rising dawn.

Ann held her staff to her chest and nod with a solid bow to prove her thanks. ~Then I have to leave now. Thank you, Isis, Autur and Phoenix ..sir. I'll be off! ~ The goddess mother opened up a rift for the girl to topple through, back into that lonely, deep space of a cell .

Or a set of white, blinding screens in which Henry had uncovered. The same feeling of waking to a cold shower encompassed the teen upon her return to her allies' sides.

~Hey! She's awake...why did you pass out ...a...nnnnd..what's with your outfit?~

Dami asked this by how Anna had completely changed her look to that of a sacred warrior and soldier.

She had his arm pull her back onto her still floating feet. Ann swept back her long , flaring ponytail to set off towards Greg's casting-

~Need a pick me up, partner?~ She asked. He looked to the teen as if first ready to draw back, though instead had Zatara and Hanna aid in the sorcerer's spell.

~You took your time. ~ Glen said as Henry smiled , having already wished to aid in the incantation with his teammates.

~I had to find my inner warrior again. ~ Ann shrugged and let her emotions melt away upon the wall's rrrip* from the seams..it was working!

~All together team! ~ Veravakumu used his magic to prevent the collapse of their tiny cell, while Henry seperately kept the gravitational discourse from collectively worsening by the shift.

~Now!~ Ann and her team saw an intense stream of light as they covered their eyes , to return again to a state of unknowing darkness...

Jacke had her fingers pinching to stop for some pain relief, yet Raven had caught a line and was about to reel in just what the heroes had been searching for.

The monitor dud not crack, it opened a void between itself that was next to a large enough portal to fit an average size, tour group. This was it-

"Aaarrriiight!" The fuzzy haired teen spun roud in her chair with a hoot and holler. This mission was in the bag now! No one could stop a super girl of the future!

"There!" Kori cried out and sped over on her powers to the battered - looking red head fro the vortex of light.

"The rest who emerged were a different sort of average. Tellervo had been reluctant to stay, as the human world could taint her woodland - fae nature. Glen did not want to leave Skadi to her own devices. He was not ok with Henry in his state leaving their world's field either.

Ann waited for her team to gain the advantage of this 'jump', before her own feet had hit solid ground.

They were home, in the very last plce the heroes had been whisked from to continue this brutal quest.

Starfire came charging over with endless tears in her eyes. She hugged her daughter and spoke in fluent a Tamaranian as Anna stood, distraught by all she had left behind.

"I'm sorry, but...mom." Ann pulled her mother's arm away softly as her eyes held that gren sense of fear and regret. Emeralds were not everlasting at all. Kori held a hand over her lips as soon as her middle child had seen past this mixed emotion of grief and worry.

"I have to go back. We can't stay here-

"Wait!" Gar started to count with his pointer finger how many heroes remained . "Where are they others?" Changeling looked from the view ahead; then to Raven, whom he somehow believed had all the answers.

She had her eye on the cat Veravakumu's double; the guardian form that held the appearance of a high- arc, spirit prince.

Well,Vee had some answets she guessed by how he seemed the out of place of all the group.

~What is he hiding from us?~

Yet Raven failed to deduce one thing - one aching soul in the crowd that had also gone along with the cat's vibes.

She had yet to underestimate the least, likely candidate.

Tellervo , Skadi, and Glen decided to return to their council- heads right away. Anna begged the other spirit to join the team, yet only Henry was allowed to step foot onto earthen ground.

~We have ta' speak with the orderlies, to update the royals of the wolf being controlled by your old foe. ~ Glen said this calmly as Ann tried not to feel unhappy by the mild area of seperation between allies.

~We, of the Northern sect have this rite, yet you are of the earthen bound; granted a gift by an Immortal being of Universal privalege.~

Tellervo bowed a slightbefore the portal was left to close off forever. That had been a fluke. Ann, had summoned up all of her strength to save the heroes, so if they decided to return, they could not. The teen frowned and stepped through the powerful vortex.

Kori gasped and held out her hand. There was no turning back- the children still had a princess to protect in that void and beyond time itself .

~My heart is full of hope.~ Kori sighed as her instincts meant another trial of nail biting. ~I will be waiting for ever one of my bumgorfs to return. Do not forget...~

Ann and her troupe sped across the stratosphere at lightening speed. She had not the will to cry her heart out. Her mother had to keep wishing , wishing for that long and solemn day when her children would be there; with their family...as a family.

She did not cry. She pondered the moment, then moved the thoughts bogging her down, to rest.

~Did we have to leave this early on?~ Henry asked as his body revert to the ruddish- haired wizard's own.

He frowned up to her with serious sights of a solidly bound practicioner in the magical field. She had to trust his opinion well. The girl called Ava had less time left since their departure.

~Aha!~ The one to all back and have the group stare from behind, was Raven as she pointed hastily towards Tsani; who had miraculously opened a return portal for the heroes.

~Princess Ethereal Tsani..Why-

~I did this in order to finish the task in which we have yet to right-

~No!~ Raven stared with whitening sights, towards the light of that new void they'd be approaching soon.

~You did not follow the code! There is no way you could have been this able to hear our discussion! ~ Raven huffed as if willing to drag her comrades back to earth again.

~I do not understand-

~Aunt Rachel.~

Ann float over to Tsani and surprised the empath. ~She was with us, but she was connected to my brother's pal Shiro. You have to quit thinking someone's to blame. This IS our fight. I intend to save them, even at the cost of my human life!~

The vow that Anna had made by the Phoenix's gift gave the teens and Guardian a run for their money. Raven was shocked and closed her lips into a pursed frown. She was swept up as well, so facing this foe would be the only way to open up a way back.

~I'll fight,but I am also watching out-

~Don't if you can't keep up. ~ Dami shrugged as soon as the vortex had been ready to suck the group back through it's walls.

Light entered the world as the teens and allies were temporarily blinded upon entry to the Eternal Barrens' passageway - point.

~The channel has found it's location.~ Tsani spoke as if her voice were void of emotion. Ann felt as if the young spirit had lost something important upon banding with the heroes of earth.

~We are..back!~ Zan gasped and Damian let out a sigh of relief . Henry swept a gloved wrist across his brow and did the same,while Greg let his head lower- did air sickness occur to spirit worlders?

~ We are going to the castle -

~How? ~ Glen was gone, while Tellervo and Lady Skadi had left to report to the council of Lil's return.

~My pal is not here to face the demons! What have we left yet? The boy with his bat, and the witch or two with a bone to pick? I see little chance whilst we-

~Are you truly an admirer of the guardians?~ Greg shot back to the timid familar in his wizard's garb.

~I...wish to know h-

~How is not the clearest of all answers!~ The sorcerer being had his anxiety stwed away for another time with a breadth inwards.

~We have calm and clear words to weave as magicians. There are only limitations if we see it as so!~ The face of a smiling seer had the student of Piper's old academy impressed. He nod and left Greg to enlighten the boy some more.

~Then what should we do? ~ Zan rubbed her chin and began to think of a way to the top of that tower.

~This is pointess. ~ Raven noticed the reluctancy of the group before her, only until Verra and Anna made a stand to prove the Titan elder wrong.

~Why not find out? ~ Anna smirked as if her bet were on a finale hurrah into the sunset. Kaien as his fox hybrid form grinned with teeth beared and prepared.

~We have the' stuff! I trust ya lot ta ' find the courage ya' lack . This missy her' is serious. The captain, maybe evin' beside Miss Sara ? Eh?~ He nudged poor Vee which made the flustered dog grunt in embarrassment.

~ Might as well face the tides, sailor- hound. ~ The chuckle was not of nerves. He knew what lay ahead. Vee just..had to be a big part of this mission, just until the real task was soon to be met.

~I'll have to face Dick and Kori..~ The pup groaned while the sea- side fox had Vee bound from speaking his mind.

Grunting,Rae decided to play along until she knew for certain how things had gone for the dimensional- tripping heroes( pun on Neptunia for some reason. Borrowed slightly! Not sure though!..?)  
~Travelling this far in, we must have a way back up to that -

~Way ahead of ya.~ Vee beamed as soon as he'd found his cue by the stout sorcerer's call.

Greg shook his head and had to give in the towel to his old comrade.

~We'll dive right in!~ The cat turned to his guardian self- then split, as Verra swayed beside the ex- prince in his spirit form of a true shadow- pup.

~This lil' guy has a talent. Hecate ; on our journey in the far past , gave Veravakumu the daemon a leash afterit had been cursed and saved from the red king's powerful casting. His influencewas strong, though like Rorek and Malchior, we won the day. 'Verra' is proof that my magic as an underworld 'touched' figure is still top of the A rank...though not of hells and such. The void where all ends...and begins again...~

Greg and Raven's eyes grew wide at once. He was not only serious, yet summoning a gate by locked- away magic wa-

~I forbid it!~Gregory shouted to the unholy mutt trying to reap his own death by that cursed art.

~G, you and I have history. ~The fox self of Vee chuckled as if ...Ann saw it as well . Just as Henry's abilities, he had to lose a part of HIMSELF for their quest to end...what difference did that make!

~A winding spiral had the air dense and thick with the powers that Vee, had not dared to show another. Anna felt her face turn to ice withher entire body shaking. He..was a demon...

~No!~ Raven cried out once her memory had also been jogged by the events before her. ~You'll lose control of your magic! It'll destroy you!~ She shouted as the spiral only widened to accept it's fate. Vee's body started to turn to a mass of shadow and shame. Veravakumu was also starting to wince by the pain he had yet to receive .

~Call it off! ~ Henry saw this and snuck over to Zan- yet she and Dami had already been swept up into the vortex of Verra's last hope.

Vanderbilt shuddered, then pulled out his wand quickly. The demon was trying to become an ally..no! He already had broken his vows! Hecate would hear of their struggles yet!

~Don't attack!-

~Waah! You...idiot ..NEPH...YEEEEWW!~

Kaien spun in his fox form through the portal with the two Titan heroes. Ann was in shockmore than she realised how deep this rabbit hole went. Vee was not the enemy...yet if he continued to help them,they would end up on opposite sides of the world! Shoji would seize to exist again, ever!

~Uncle Shoj! Don!-

~ I..am not going...cough!*...t..to...live..f-for..ev..er...LIVE! I Will save you here! So now, GO!~

Thecat's eyes had lost all sight as ann refused tobe shoved into the vortex and lose her dear, extended family- he was sacrificing himself ! She did not want his life ...no! Ann rebuked with a tug away from the pull, yet Verra's power was as intense as the ...dragon's..-

~W-What...we aren't leaving without you!~ Ann shouted , screamed asher whole form was tossed into the swirling tides of this mystic traverse. The cat coughed and fell onto one knee. Seeping miasma from that power was eating away at the form that was closest to Takahara. Ann sniffled with her eyes wide and seeing for the first time that she had underestimated her father's ally.

Henry was soon forced to join as Hanna caught the last glimpse shewould ever recognise of her now- turned Uncle Shoji.

~Goodbye..wait! No!...but..ugng!.. I don't want you to leave us! You promised!-

~I...~ The battered dog turned to a mutated figure piece by piece which made the teen gasp and cry harder by the sight.

~UNCLE SHOOOJIII!~ The spiral died as the team was sent off with Raven for the big finish. She even had to glare then melt her emotion of distrust away with a wave. ~You did not want to see them cry, good luck Verra. I hope you'll finally face the monster inside you. ~

The eyes of his grotesque form looked up. She even mind spoke ..when did the empath learn of ...

Veravakumu wanted to go, yet Verra wanted to see this out to the bitter , damn end!

Veravakumu used the last of his power to do as before. Just as when he'd gone to earth with a case of amnesia and one form, the same would apply. The exiled prince himself; in this hell far from the jungle he'd known from birth...was done fighting.

~Save your family...do it for the big finish...Vee...you little imp...mutt...-

The rest was over as the very existance of Veravakumu had left the world forever in a blink . The deity or spirit energies abound took care of intrusions evenwhile a dictator was roaming their walls . A witch no less. Vee had the power to keep Takahara. And he even had the power to keep pestering Kaien...that was all it would be. No more governing for the spirit world. The cat was off it's leash and ready to bring down hell with it!

So; Vee's ability of the cat is safe from 'passing on', if only in spirit. Yet the part that Verra himself intended to sacrifice, had the cat surprisingly reconsider his options by Raven's comment near the end of this chapter That was, ( before Veraavakumu took Vee and his other aspects down together into oblivion).

She has not liked when he's brought up his demons as if they run his life into the present. Another reason why Solario and Shoji ( the human aspect, not Verra the pup), get along less upon reunions through the times, is due to the views they hold as guardians.

Lori was to Veravakumu as Catalina Daia is still , currently to Kaien . They were entrusted with the lives of representative daughters of the separate factions - Spirit world Scotland , and the Southern Isles of Italy in the far past. Kaien was a louse yet powerful enough to help in banishing the Imposter Lord Roku ( disguised as Catalina's husband ). Lori was killed by the sheer absolution of Roku's vengence and desire to bare an heir as well as Power source( Lori would not be tempted to become his tool. She even had lost her life in the process of protcting her only child, Richard Ainsley.)

Just as in Tt New Beginning and the many after,Verra was not shown to hold the powerful form - the same did apply to Kayumon as Cal in the first arcs I did (Many years seem to have passed. Yikes!)

Jackie is a super- tech genius who now has quantum physics in the bag. Cy is impressed,though the layout was Takahara's doing from ; Tt these new years part two, Jackie is asked by Shoji to go behind the Grayson parents' backs to test his latest invention. Quantum physics indeed. Read it to know the entire story!

As for Lil and our defeated heroine Ava? Well, you'll have to see if she is the damsel or the one causing her poor siblings some stress. Read on in chapter unlucky thirteen to find out!


	13. Chapter 13

Teen Titans; Arc:Restart; New Gen- New Destinations- Chapter 13: The Dark Winged Witch Lives Again. Parallel Space; A Distant Void Inside The Crystal Caverns.

/

A stand still, our heroes are awakening to know their fullest potential. Ava has been freed as her ' spirit ' aspect to the past (she had lost her human self upon losing her trust in Lady Reia's promise.) Ava has evolved by Lilith's dark enchantments, to be seen by her siblings as a true Eternal descendant of Reia's realm of the mystic 'Barrens.'

The Raven Winged in her body and blood had left both the Princess and her knights with a very, deep question; will they defeat the strix as they are? Are our heroes strong enough to face Lilith; the mastermind to have turned the dragon Roku into his demon self? As well as the son Rokuro and the collaborator Hati? Will Ava strive to free herself, even if becoming a diplomat is less than in her best interests by this chapter?

Aiden is struggling to save both Amelia and his older sibling. He is facing the truth. Reia's magic ; if Ava proclaims to the world her solemn oath, will become tainted by Lilith's pact. The heroes' 'princess' knows this, yet does all she can out of guilt, fear, and love to lessen the prophecy's overhanging warning.

Aiden is still marked by the dragon's influence. Ami could be as well. If Ava reverses the effects by doing as before in ( arc these new years part two- new gen) she can turn the tables on her dark self from within. Lil will be sent back to be called for trials against the spirit world once more.

So, unlucky is this chapter- onto thirteen! The fifteenth chapter will by the LAST with a 'possible' epilogue. I'm not stopping until the time is ripe enough to do so! On with our ; Arc- Restart!

/

Ami had gone silent by Lil's ally Anya . She still had the body of a mindless drone under the strix's power. It only grew while Ava was the source of energy that stole all of the Chosen's strength. As if unable to stop the process , Ava had started into a breakdown.

Aiden saw this and cried out, though Hati was also controlled by the witch's threatening vibe.

~A ...d..en...~ The eldest fell to the witch's power by her ability to put the Elemental child into a deep sleep. Her spell was powerful and had Ami biting her lip to bide the time while she had yet to recover her lost, magical powers of Amaterasu's pupil.

~You all will fall. ~ The demoness laughed with her talons by the light haired princess's throat. Aiden felt his gut churn by what she could do. ~ Your sister could not stop it. I forced her to choose. She chose her immortal body and lost everything. ~ Lil spoke as if the group heard her loud and clear.

Aiden did not understand. He tried to think...when had they met? Anya had been the host all along then! It made no sense at all.

It was now or never. The witch would not remain frozen in time as the three siblings were where they stood. Aiden opened his mouth to speak, though had a feeling this would be the end of their adventure if he tried to best his opponent.

~What do you really want with her? Us? The dragon is _gone!_ We had allies that obliterated your plans too. Ava, isn't a monster like _you!-_

~Sounds oh - so very...familiar, and coming from your throat. ~ The demon snapped in a split second to hold a claw out to Aiden. She had no sides to pick, so why was Lilith's comment..sounding so truthful?

~Ava-

~She won't wish to know a liar, not you. I know of your kind. You are a mockery to we Immortal blooded hyrophants. Not strong enough to oppose the new era I had cooked up.. I waited for Reia to die and send her message. It was my dearest ally to the north whom planted that seed before the storm! Your sister was born by my intention to have her. Why else would I have returned from the under- realms? Oh, of course..~

Lil's lowered tone suggested hidden motives. Ami tried to send a slam* into the orb - prison with her fists.

Nothing. She was frantic for some reason, Aiden could just tell. Ami never grew as anxious ...unless..

She was not after Ava.

~You and I did have a deal. I never..defeated the king myself. Nor did you, little Chosen. I will rectify our bargain. If you fight against this Queen for her rite to rule the Eternal Reaches, the greater outcome mayest fall unto you! ~

The blonde hero's face grew pale. It was a contest. Ava or the prophesized Chosen. One of the two would become Lilith's no matter what to even the unbalanced scale.

Ava was sleeping and possibly could only notice the astrally driven emotions of each of her family members.

They were horrified beyond compare to the dragon's games. Lil was too easy to mistake for a deity- not just a demoness.

The strix's fangs protruded into a grin. She was pleased with the decision, even if the boy had no right to reject her demends at this point. Ava would do as Lil commanded. It was to stop the demoness from doing as she saw fit to her brother- the last power source containing Roku's, draconic influence.

Aiden had that in the back of his skull. Too bad she thought to herself, as the thought was well forgotten by the boy's fearful state. It might have proven useful on their little quest earlier on. The three siblings were not kind to remind their poor brother of his shameful aggression. By holding that information from the Chosen as to why it existed, the sacred children had lost the war and could not finish their task to the bitter end.

~First, to prove your worth to your sister, kill the one called Hati. ~

The blonde turned his eyes to that dog and then to the strix queen by the lone seat of Ava's throne. His eyes narrowed into a deepening crease.

~That's ! We came here to save him...no! Ava wouldn't want this! You are not!-

~I was commanding this of the Chosen...yet the hero is unfortunately, dim as a winter's sun. Then you will not be granted the first move. ~

Lil snapped* her fingers, as they revert to her human formed ones without those menacing claws to intimidate the teens.

Aiden dashed out of the way, though Hati was under the witch succubi's power and was keen also repaying the teen for their earlier brawl.

Ava could only fight the winner upon the fight's conclusion. So then, that had to be the Chosen. This event was unfair, yet how else would the boy win his sister's place as a replacement of the great dragon lord?

~I am born ...and yet my solemn vow was to devour the moon! Your sister belongs to _me!~_ The ripple of a shadow cast sunk through the floors by the threat Hati had spoken. The wolf Hati was out for blood, and Aiden had no choice but to fight his way to the podium to save his sisters from this cronie and her accomplice!

~You're **_still_** in there! ~ Aiden knew why he did not want the wolf slain. Chris, that was who the heroes had chosen to help Ava save! That was why their journey had not ended...until now !

 **~SHIRO!~**

The blonde shouted from his battered chest the name he'd nearly lost. The light figure of the young - spirit emerged from the boy's ribs. There was a silence before Hati set after the teen to charge at full speed again. He did not want to pause their battle. It was possibly a foul by the child's actions.

~Shiro...Ava is being controlled..so is that monster!~ The boy was desperately panting his pleas. Thankfully, the young being beside him was willing to fight as before. They nod to one another quickly before the demon wolf had solidly hit it's target.

The shatter of crystal and ice made Ami raise her eyes up to the scene befored the throne room.

~Big bro! Don't let him eat you!~ She shouted even louder past her cell walls , hoping her solar magic had returned. Yet the fox spirit and familiars of the mini- goddess were silent. Ami groaned and tried again to absorb what little energy she could. The bubble was a barrier from the sunlight she craved. A storm had been passing on from outside before the next event. Now that left the witch to toss her head back with a raw cackle.

Aiden had been hit. A cloud of debris had the pre-teen gasp out in a stutter of utter disbelief.

Aiden, had hit the wall. He had not grown or stronger...how could he have been?! The three sisters of their middle child brother had forced the blonde to never use his full power. Not after almost becoming a dark daemon by the dragon's magical influence..their dad had gone through the same hell before..

~We big - time blew it...~ The sniffling tween had her heart set on finding the others, yet the light here was dying...the snowy scape would continue to absorb the entire range...they would be branded as the enemy to a real that needed saving...

~We need a real hot-shot..w...~

The ebony tween blinked and 'pretended to cry' some more.

~One more contact...one more try...I **_can_** fight back!~

Telepathy or the mind - speak, Ann had to pick up from wherever the heroes were outside this realm of make- believe!

/

Ann cringed by what felt to her as a chest ache. It was actually deep in her skull, that the voice of another had a headache threatening to tear the red head in two.

~Annie! ~ Kaien sped over with the others to see why their trek had suddenly come to an abrupt halt.

The teen panted as her face began to show signs of recovery from the blow. ~I..I'm _ok...it's..aggha!~_

The teen fell onto her knee this time. That was not a normal attack! Why did the demons have to have the upper hand right now...!

~Are you sure you can survive this?~ Damian reached out to helpthe teen up. She grunt ; possibly in response to the aching pain, though also by the state shewas seen in by a Teen Titan operative. She felt...

~Don' let her feel as if this is the last time she'll fight!~ Name returned the brat Titan's words back to him. The teen stood aback from the dutiful protector of the Chosen's family.

~We are all just worried. You aren't even physically, whole and that won't save anyone if-

~I am stronger than ya ' think I be. Don't get cocky yerself, kid.~ The fire fox did not like how his ability to lead had 'd become the guide of the remaining Grayson child..while Shoji was...

~You are just upset about your guardian buddy. ~ Dami crossed hs arms and was, right...He had been more observant than the daemon fuzz- ball himself!

Kaien's ears drooped and he wondered how his other form was dealing with this nightmare on earth. Ayane would be close to knowing of Shoji's loss...

~Let us form our bonds again, someway..~ Henry grumbled the last part. His hands were shaken by the scene of Verra's near- misfortune.

In Raven's arms was the mutt; not the full dog gone con - cat of the human and spirit planes, the same Verra of the Titans' mis-adventures.

(New Beginning up to the present. Vee was with amnesia when he'd flown to the Teen Titans to warn them of Rokuro's return. At the time, Robin and his team did not know the full details , while Slade's appearance ramped up the prophecy to full throttle. This displaced Verra from his original task given to him by Isis and Hecate of the Underworld order of spirit.

At that time , Shoji had been a distant course from the cat's eye. He was not introduced until Veronica( Shadows and creatures arc and two after that) had rturned to snatch up Bruce Wayne under a new master. Roku had returned , disguised as Regis Holstein in Got am City as the Bride's uncle.

( He did not say exactly his role in the wedding. Roku nearly had the Wayne family under his thumb until Richard made a bet with the dragon in a desperate attempt to save his mentor. )

~I think Shoji would understand. ~ Raven suddenly added with the cat's unconscious form in her grip. He had tried to save them all countless times...yet she had killed his ego. She had even called her old ally weak..that his demons were..never going to let him thrive as the Titan's old friend.

~I shouldn't be here with you.~ Rae said in her monotinous voice. Zan frowned and did not understand that logic. Raven was powerful. Why would she wish to abandon her team now?

~Just...keep walking...~ The red headed Grayson teen stood up from her bout of discomfort. ~We cannot turn back now...they are...~

~Ohh.. ok! Lil miss is the head of our band' o those battlin' the odds. ~ Kaien grinned as his fox self lit up, as brilliantly as a shining torch once more.

~How far is it to the entrance?~ Raven asked before Damian could butt in.

Ann pointed up to the cliff in which they were scaling on foot. ~Not...fa...r...in...the wall!~ She gasped and felt as if a hammer had shattered her chest into a million specks. That had shattered the teen to nearly lose her balance. Raven and Dami ran out to find the teen's arms. She panted while they proceeded to drag Anna from her dangerous accident. A dive below the clouds was not something to toss aside that easily.

~I..know the way !~ She heaved against the rocky ledge. Heat from the girl's cheek soon swelled into a cold lumpshe had bounced against a sharp rock on her way back up from the fall. That, had hurt. Bruising was not fun. Her jaw would heal, yet the fall had been close to dangerous and would have left the team down one less heroine.

That close...as if a warning..-

~Down! Get Down!~ The red head saw this as arrows flung their way. The Norse spirit deity Odin , Glen , and the robust Skadi, were facing an enemy from above the storm clouds.

~The dragon is attacking them?!~ The beast from earlier had returned to barge theugh the air. It's wings were electric as the team up top the trees had the creature in their sights.

~The northern sect is known to have the power over the hunt. The strong are amongst us. Let the deity fight their own way. We'd be safest to scale towards the hidden entrance. ~ Henry saw the pride of his go to some use, as Greg congradulated the wizard student with an affirmative nod.

 _~Let's.~_ The red headed heroine agreed as they head for the forest paths far into the rising mist. The hidden nook was there from before the portal's awakening. It was so close...they had to get inside the palace walls, Ava was still in mortal danger with Ann's siblings.

The sorcerer in their group had his eyes towards the empath as she took longer to keep up. The cat was not heavy physically. His aura however was in terrible shape. Just as Veronica's life force had not survived the years by a thread, the cat was starting to se that pathway into the light . Takahara might exist elsewhere if the concil were to step intothe affairs of the Guardians'.

The only downside was why Shoji still existed in the memory of many. He had survived , yet how had the at been in numerous time zones at once?

The inkling of a thought stretched out farthest into the flustered empath's mind. ~The Delphi agents. ~ She did not say a word, yet simply thought this to be why Hecate and Isis had been a part of...

~Rokuro...his revival was their work...Bao Shi didn't restore his spirit. ~ Her lips pursed into a grimace by how cozy the cat seemed inside his deep coma. He was with amnesia, because Isis had given it to him possibly? Then this was all meant to trail along and Hecate _WAS_ the accomplice of Isa...or was it greater than the whole story ?

~When he be waken'. ~ Kaien suddenly spoke through the speak, privately and only to Raven. She did not even so much as blink to give away her assumptions of a mole within their group.

~You came ta' unmask the wrong dog.~ The fire hound was persistant as his fur stayed in place. He too was a perfect liar . None could touch him, save for Greg or Isa .

~Ya considered ol' Kaien an Immortal. Even Universal..ya recall?~

~That, I do remember expecting you to tell the Titans.~ She sniffed by how cocky this male guardian seemed compared to how Greg or even Glen had seemed earlier.

~I'm not one ta' smooth that linin'.~ The fox was egging her to push. Raven knew that the nature of Kaien was not to be misunderstood.

~Then you really _were_ a deity in ancient times.~

The fox scratched one of it's long ears with the back of it's hind leg.

~Maybe we change ta' realise how flawed our justice be. You would have to dig an' dig to where sufferin' is underlyin' fer growth. ~

The jargen of a guardian official was boring Rachel to tears. She knew the history was demanded by humans wishing to secure both power and order. It was not simple to justify those rites or all the the world over. He was hiding the secret view that his coallition held. That was, Catalina Daia's sect.

~You are not telling me the truth. You are expecting the children of Dick and Kori to prove something. I want to know what your expectations were of them, before you'd ever become a softy. You are still loyal to the court. The Celestial and Eternal of whatever fire- element YOU have.~

~That be a tall order-

~We have until Anna reaches the wall of THAT TOWER.~ The empath made the dog nervous enough. Finally, he would open his jaw. Then if he refused this interrogation, the witch would make her move.

~Time. Ya kids knew what the child was. Ya fought the dragon ta' protect the Ethereal's dyin' home. ~ He replied.

She looked to the fox while lost by that recollection. ~That did not answer my-

 ** _~TIME._** What humans named as Omni-present in every' thin ya do! **TIME!** _That_ is why _we_ are still _**kickin!**_ ~

Raven froze, pausing over this information with her heart miraculously stilled.

~Yet we are the creations of man's lost dreams. Their hopes that tommorow could ever return, so we play it as a tale. Over an' over, the spirit world is not where humans can make a few bricks burn an' contract with gods of the council. I am no deity, I acted then as a muse ta' one. Kaien is just what I be to deflect that prophecy. I took on yer quest ta' save those kids-

~That _can't...be_ true!~ Raven shook her head and rejected the dog's confession.

~It sounds ...too _easy!_ You...you were watching over us with, powers that...just _who_ are!-

~I am a re- turned relic of the elemental flames, I be! Shoji's Verra is of dark turnin'. He was afraid to return to his old self if he lost it ta the demon he kept. Ya' should have let his spirit rest inside the void. ~

The words from the fox's speak were frustrating, impatient and also , cruel..Kaien had been Veravakumu's family Why duid he say...to return to the void where nothing **EVER** continues to be born again? Who was this creature to expect apathy from an empath!

~Then, the dog won't come back as the old Verra who helped my team in the beginning?~ She questioned with arms crossed.

~Then Shoji won't remember the Teen-

~He'll be separated on grounds . We had ta' since he was gonna let humans learn of the secret to findin' this realm! I was in on it, but that brat never quit! If you don't think' a the consequences fer turnin yer back on the Universal law we spirit hold, then ya might as well stay with the mortals an' be stripped of all yer powers! Isis was close ta' that and ended up winnin! That's why I've tried to make her wake up! ~

/

Raven gasped. ~ It was..no crush...~ The deity had to be lying.

~You ..were trying to stop her from -

~From wakin' up you mortal blooded? Nah, she is tryin to start what we call, a great-reoccurence . Shoji was just there to continue livin when he had already lost his life. Eh? Didn' he tell ya? After Rokuro was scattered like a handful o' ashes, he went and took his own life ta' meet with Isis in the dead- world. He had a fist fight with Hecate on the way down. We are monitoring a convict of our world. He lost his memories ya see, by breaking the law of Immortal justice. He's a crook tryin' to play nice.~

Kaien gruffly huffed*, as the fox self he held sighed at this point into his explanation of Shoji's nature.

~He was a miserable kid. He an' _the...Ainsley_ boy. They all knew when to fling off the edge into smithereens ta' save a life-

~That's not important as to _WHY_ he survived!~ Raven rebuked with the spell she had cast now losing it's edge. The wall and barrier was wafting back into strands amid the fog- ridden cliffs.

~That's not fer me to expect ya to forget. Ye know the agent girl? Aggie. She was reborn by the time o' Ravenna's passin. Just a fanatical adoration in that one. ~ The pup stretched languidly and let out a fox's yawn from his tiny jaw.

~Amelia is closer ta' the sun. She an Anna are strong enough to seal their sister's rant. If light were to embrace the highest o' moons...~

Raven raised a brow just before they had returned to the greater range of cliffs; the same ones by the empath's guess, which led to the lower base of the catacombs of **THAT** tower!

~Ok , team!~ The heroes grinned from ear to ear before preparing a shot into the wall before their eyes. ~One hit! Kapow!~ The idiot shout was juvenile fun at Ann's brightest. She wanted to storm in a do the right thing by both worlds.

~We are inside now , you guys. ~ She turned to her team, then felt the halls grow sharp as knives around them.

~An illusion...~ Kaien growled by what this meant after a trap had been laid. ~She knows where we hide.~

/

At the crowning 'point' of our hero's destination, Aiden lay between a vow he'd longed to keep.

Ava had very well given in to her Eternal powers as a newly- emerging Raven-winged. Her hair was almost as long as Reia's, with ears as elven moons. She had also a face reborn; pale and shallow, yet more towards a depth of expression, more than anything Aiden had ever witnessed .

Ami was on hold with any replies from her distant comrades shut from cell's location.

Her powers had been sucked dry from her shorn and empty , kimono holding form. She had eyes half alive tp the happenings between her brother and sister's fight to come.

Aiden no longer wished to worry if Ava had her mind set on breaking any more promises. Ami had to live. He could not risk her perishing first, even before Anna and his own team at this point.

~Sol..no, you are no god to I.~ Ava Marie droned in her empty shell of a body. Ava's response had Aiden quaking- regretting...if he did have to hold that sword of light even higher.

He had to defeat his own sister...this was so wrong that someone had to have been watching already from the next world. It was cruel and made the blonde feelless security in his persona as before.

~I don't want to fight, but...~ His face held no colour it seemed, as Ava brought out her magic from one, slender wrist outstretched.

~I have orders, not from you...you are...not allowed to remain...~ Her wordless whispers WERE spells as he saw her begin before he could bat an eye!

Aiden dodged the first attack as Hati in his contained form, flung to aid in the blonde's defeat. The darkly clad, teen sister however, shoved the demon mutt from her battleground arena. Her eyes were icy and unjust as the pup whimpered of it's lost trust in the child of Reia's rites.

It was a powerless ghoul left haunted by it's choice to have her hand. Why? The witch had been forever within that void, forever watching onwards...

Demons. What a travesty this was!

Aiden watched on as Ami had become unconsciously tired from her attempts. Lil sniffed and stepped from her seat to belittle her tools a bit more.

Aiden tensed and was afraid to run to Ava. Ava; his brainwashed sister, who did not remember that she was part human!

~Please...Don't do this , _Ava!~_ She was not touched by his worthless attempts to halt the blows she'd send his way. She had seen this hero now, and for once..had wished her humanity swallowed up by that cloud of regret beside the last ruler of the Barrens' right arm.

~I do not pity the mortal you are. You hold _nothing_ against my powers! Be gone, **forever!~**

The light haired teen lifted her wrists high up to collapse into a neutral pose. She would send Aiden away if Lil had need for the Chosen to live still.

Ami's spirit astrally left her body to break past the walls of cage she lay inside of.

The rioting, shadow wolf Hati was proof of her plan having been successful. Aiden gasped and pushed Ava down before she could do anything more. Her cry was brief as he ran to Ami, who broke from her bubble of a prison unharmed. She was sleeping and her form had attempted to overshadow Hati by her split abilities..

~You aren't going to win! Ami! Get _out_ of him!~ Aiden screamed into the sleeping tween's face with a broken sob.

He turned and watched with his mouth opened wide towards the wolf , as she tore the boy's heart in two a second time.

The wolf was causing itself to hurt, to bleed as whisps of smoky essence drifting from it's aching form. She was having Hati assault himself!

~You hurt Ava and that is not right! You should be sorry! Feel her same hurt now too! Mean, **_dog!~_**

The speak through Ami's tongue no longer shouldered enough innocence to call her a bystander in this fight. Aiden flung himself over while grasping the real Amelia Grayson in his arms.

~Let him go! This isn't right! Stop it...stop...it...~

Aiden was in turmoil throughout his lungs and heart's expectations. Lil smirked from beside Ava, as the strix soon sent the elder sister of the two to cause more choas to stir within her Chosen sacrifice.

~No...stay away! You..you are no longer family! **Get _away_** _from me!~_

He panicked as if this were the first time they'd fought. Ava gasped and saw this grief inside the boy's hazel and amber turned gaze. Even with blades clashing, something had awoken as if for an instant...

~a...iden...?~ Ami was not the one to call out the blonde's name. Ava had tried to turn back-

 ** _~Aagh!*~_** The girl gripped her skull suddenly as if struck by a searing shock of lightening . Lilith chuckled while enjoying this feast of the senses to the fullest.

~You will not turn into a human again. That was our deal, child of _Reia.~_

Aiden shattered by the sight of Ava's rebellion. All of that rage had toppled to spell out one, remaining feeling.

Remorse.

Though the kind in which one cannot control their grief , to the extent of going mad. Aiden gripped his heart and brought his powers to their fullest light. He did not know how to control the power inside him. The flickering flame was a pillar of bonfire light, frightfully hot, and setting towards the tower's, high ceiling.

He tried to face it, though the magical tug of his sister's pained expression was too much...Ami was becoming a terror on her own..for a deity's praise...this, was enough.

The flame of the golden relic spat out a dormant Shiro in his youthful guise as the aspect of the sun child. He was stunned only a moment before Lil's art had the light aspect to run for dear life from her evil clutches.

~Hati? Have the daemon being chained down. The girl will make for perfect mana in your case to heal those wounds. She is no longer of the physical world!~ The witch laughed and sent the blonde to scorch his own wrists with marks that had not been there before. He was changing, just as ..the red dragon had said.

~I'm _supposed_ to live like this...~ He moaned with a sob. The flames above him flickered to the darkest blue . Ava coughed and dragged her rebellion further.

~AIDE...! d...Don't! _F..fight...cough*..angh..-..._

 ** _~AAaah!~_** The teen reeled back by Lil's magic touch. She hated the fact that some of Ava's spark had not been erased from unleashing the brat's dormant powers. The elven teen fell to her knees and was still as she seethed in pain. Electric rings encircled the eldest to hold her from defying her pact holder again. The new queen of the northern sect was not as she seemed.

~Hati! Do as I _command!_ I shall give to you this bride and your very sacrifice. You shall be freed by your queen's wish. For...She is not what I _desire_ after _all...~_

The wicked grin had Ava wide eyed and terrified for her out-of-control- brother once more. Ami was in danger as well and nothing Ava could do...

~No...you...you'll break _everything!~_

Ami; inside the raving wolf of an eclipsed sun , shouted before being bucked to fly from the demon's tangible body. She fell in a messy heap to heave and cry beside her cage. ~St...stop this Aiden! Ava! You guys have to work together! Don't turn into demons!~

Aiden could not blink in time as Hati rushed after the blonde to have him pinned at his weakest to the stone flooring.

The boy did not protest as the drooling beast zzaped* tons of energy from the heroic brother.

~Just...get it...over with...leave...Ava...and...my...-

 _~Unh!*~_ A bite had the boy holding back those tears of pain and a swirling madness..

~Aiden! **_No!~_** Ava shouted in her speak before Ami too felt the connected pain throughout her real body. She curled up, held her stomach, and screamed by her connection to her brother's ability of the sun itself.

Aiden heard this in an echo throughout his conscious mind. He could no longer attack the demon, as his own had yet to come in to full circle.

The boy had belived himself dying of that mark upon his collarbone. He looked up , down, then left to right.

A serpentine shadow slunk across his vision within this new frame of hs unconscious state.

~You **desire** it...~

The demon without a face hissed this softly. The echo of it's words shook Aiden's shame apart, thread by thread ashe was bare before this creature's world of darkness.

Aiden knew that the golden relic had been worthless against Lilith's arts. He knew that...something was needed in order to fix her for good.

~What!? _**What**_ am I here for!~ He screamed as if angered, not ashamed alone with his actions and display of frazzled emotions. This place reaked of dying promises..of lost expectations...

The snake hissed again beside the blonde's ear, causing the teen to gasp softly from it's presence. He turned, only to see the darkness still surrounding his way out.

 _~You_ desire **_more...YOU_** wish to face the fate you have woven...another refuses to aid you...Aiden...I know what you crave _most_ of all. ~

The demon had the boy a stone statue in it's midsts. He couldnot move,only try to negotiate for his reason. Freedom..what was this phantom voice trying to say?

~ You want the power, be it dark or light to free them all. I have the power to grant, for a price you shan't pay. I am all you desire...you see...-

~I **_wont_** commit any crimes! I _won't_ end up making them...you won't!-

~Did I _not_ say to you that you'd pay no price in the least? I did in fact say this...You are the one to save them..for I , am all of **your** darkness locked away. ~ The demon slithered until a shifting pose had the boy looking into the eyes of a handsome replica.

~I am of you, for if you free yourself of the worries you bare, _we_ will have the power you seek. I , after all, am you. _All of_ _it!~_

The boy shot back a step and nearly stumbled by the replica's appearance.

~No..no..I...I _don't know you!_ I...-

~You are my polar opposite. We should act as a pair. I am the darkest eclipse over your sun. The darkness in which **HE** could not _even_ tame.~ The smirking plot twist of an individual had Aiden's head shaking without his say so.

~I...I do-

The copy had red eyes, blonde was still his natural hue only brighter. His flesh was transluscent against the light it cast . That aura was what could save...though he wore black instead of the orange to red of the Phoenix's powerful garb. Aiden had had know why..perhaps Shiro...-

~Will you free us from this curse? It is the only way to know for sure. The demons above are causing a stir. Let me still them forever, so that you might return home...we will fight. As one entinty, let me-

~If...~ Aiden gulped and interrupted the talkative version of himself. ~If I do that, do you promise me that I'll be able to save Ava and Ami from that monster?~ He asked this of the dopple, whom had a close enough idea of the outcome.

The tame smile of the beast before the blonde left the teen feeling more relaxed as he shrugged to answer . ~If you desire it, then it shall indeed be your wish. I am of Djinn blood. Just as our belated grandfather, my power is for you. ~

He bowed a slight as if to praise the blonde's wish for his revival.

Aiden was lost. If he stayed dead in the end, wouldn't this all make so many s...

Of _course_ the earth would be in danger! The two worlds were counting on the Chosen to show them what he could do!

~Then, have you decided upon my offer?~

The daemon double had obviously read the hero's mind. Aiden ignored the regret this would bring if the daemon were using him, again.

~I want you to lend me the power to save my team and family from the witch and her minions. ~

The being nod though seemed a bit amused by one thing as he chuckled right after. Aiden knit his brows and then knocked the other dopple to the ground with a shout. He hated secrets. Ava had kept them, Ann , and even Amelia!

~What's so funny? What did you do to **me!?** ~

The laughing cronie had the boy grip the monster in the mirror's throat to stop that irritating -

 _~Haha!_ You say to, **_BORROW?_** Yet _To-MORROW_ you shall be reborn a _glorious_ master of such fates combined! I have made you into the power you seek to own! Do not deny it! You are the golden lord and my anchor to the living void! Together,we shall stop all those whom oppose your strength! Away we go to defeat the very enemy you desire!..to destroy both as your victim and _sacrifice!..~_

The demonic twin laughed as Aiden's head spun with the horrible truth.

~I have to become some...one...else...to defeat our new enemy!? _I'm...Human!~_

He denied it all. The dragon's curse had been to decide for life.

He was going to become the next dragon lord if that **WERE** the real prophecy, and after all these years of deciding his fate!

/

Chapter thirteen...is a dozy. Wow. So stick around for the finale we crave here! Will our heroes save their worlds from a new ruler ? Is Aiden really supposed to replace Roku as a threat to the other dimensions. Find out in chapter fourteen from here on out! Stay curious and as always, read on!


	14. Chapter 14

Teen Titans; New Destinations; Arc Restart; New Generations; Chapter 14: Driving Away The Fog. Hammer Of the Thunder Gods; Eyes Sewn Shut.

/

Apart from the deity predicting that Ava's involvement could shatter two worlds , the void known as Earth had been fighting off blow after blow from the aftershock from elsewhere in the cosmos.

Without Raven to pull those punches back, Dick and the Titans had yet to see to the city of Jump's protection plan. Cyborg had to drag Jackieaway from the monitor as she had no idea how to work her genius while in utter shock. Ami had been an awesome compadre, though she still hid secrets from her best friend. Her secrets were even from her parents - all but her sisters , who knew too much already.

Ami was masking the intentions of one other . A powerful spirit she clung to, even since pre- k the kid had acted oddly around the playground's crew of tots.

"If Ami wanted to go all commando into the fire, then you shoulda-

Cy tested Dick's parenting with a bonk* over the other adult's head. The cop winced by the blow and, really knewwhen to bite his lip !

"Didn't the guardians warn you two about the kids an' their powers? Why didn't you step in then! Who's idea was it to-

"I am to blame Cyborg, so we cannot turn away from what must be corrected this moment!" Kori shouted with her offense turned up to a raging ten. Dick HAD protested. She had coaxed him first, while she also had the others whom HAD believed the creature called Princess Tsani!

"This won't work for anyone. " Gar shook his head and stomped over to pull the three away from one another. "Get a hold of yourselves, guys! We have to save the city!-

"Butt-out for a sec, changeling. " Dick stood up again to direct his attention towards Victor Stone's glowering frown.

"Cy, look. He's right. But don't think this was why we let them go. They are NOT normal , you know that! I know it and Kori's powers just showed up in Anna about two years ago. Aiden already had her genes, and you think they are not involved like the rest of us? They were this powerful and wanted to prove themselves behind our backs. Ava is their sister foremost, their comrade second best. They would do anything for her, and so would we. You have to think outside the damn box and know that we are! So do or die in this, we are still heroes trying to save two worlds like there wasn't an end to the myth! "

The spat ended with Victor receeding into a temporary calm. It had always been hard on Dick to have known that his kids would save the world, and possibly change someday from the struggles. They were not Titans, though the teens had connections the spirit and guardian both paving the way of...their last prophecy. If only it had an ending, then they could...

"You want them to come home, Dick?" Cy asked . His arms were crossed as he turned to the trembling of the city's quaking form . The window pane was cracking as they stood and waited out the end.

"They'll have o trust that we won't let earth down first. Ann would call me out if I let her down this far into the fight." The ebony cop shrugged . "She's stubborn..they all are.. Ava needed help, so they jumped in to do what they thought..."

"Took the whole mission like a joy- ride. You spoil them rotten. But Ami and the others were with Greg, an' Dami jumped through the portal like a victim without a clue, not even thinkin' about what was really gonna go down in wonderland."

Dick saw Con El huff by the comparison of real life, v.s. fictitious fantasy scenes. "He was taken by surprise." He interrupted, not content with the adult's lack of commitment towards recovering the ward to Bruce Wayne.

"Zatara is there as well. I know that she will not stand by carelessly, to watch her dearest teammates lose all hope." Kori added this , though her hope had lessened by the visit earlier already. Her kids were nearing adulthood themselves. Eighteen in those missed, two months now had gone by towards spring. Time was moving at a pace she could not hope to function by. The months in California were entering May now, and this time flux indefintely made the alien mother worry herself silly.

"As far as the time it took, Tsani kept the clock ahead for us. She didn't wanna leave the moanin' and groanin' Titans ta wait out the kids' return." Gar said with a hint of skepticism to his posture. He seemed to be thinking intently, more so than any of his comrades besides Con El, or Dick and Cy. ~If they would quit fighting..~ He sighed, hoping no one had seen the view of slumped over shoulders.

"Then we evacuate the city, pronto. " Conner sat up and left the words to remain a demand on his part. "Staying here is gonna make us go nuts. Humph.* like it hasn't raised tensions enough. "

Dick , Cy, Jackie, Wonder girl, Kori, and Agatha with Esma and Cliff all agreed to the plan The plan was to wait for the dog's signal. Any sign of life would do. The kids, as far as Kori and Dick had wished to believe, did not want to fail and come home as before. They had chosen to stay and finish the quest, no matter the cost of their own lives...

If the tower also remain defenseless, then that plan would be reckless to try without a proper solution.

~Besides..~ Dick thought as the others drew their conclusion to a close . ~The deity and guardian are still in the way. Our kids..are more their catalysts . I don't want Aiden to know about the prophecy yet. Not the things I bit and clawed through to have anyone's heart...~

He meant Kori's as she swept herself to help her husband to the exit. "We are leaving now. The tower is a focal point as long as we have no need of a retreat." She reassured this, though retreating would be ...dangerous to think about.

"As long as the strings hold, we'll be ready." The cords of a fate that they could not carry alone were last to be noted.

The Immortal and Spirit born deity were figureheads and could not live amongst the humans as they saw fit. Those that fell, did not remain. Just as before their selfish blights left the rites of the gods', and their honor turned to be shamed for all eternity, The rules broken , had changed forever. All by the ugliness of a mortal's earthen time , even when it was the ugliness of their desire for a perfect paradise, the fallen were once holy by design. As mythical as the imaginary Celestial world itself, perhaps of a sadder sort of lesson to be told?

~Sayumon is not the enemy, then who is facing us now?~

The question hung overhead. Kori could only battle her desire to see her children's smiling faces, once more. The team broke off into units, hoping their efforts not in vain, that Starfire's prediction would last...and that the Chosen would not fall from his pedestal as with the dragon's fire to his throat...

/

Raven's projectile arms had the upper hand against the witch's cave dwellers. Kaien's fire was as bright as a torch procession throughout the area housing the great, pyramids of giza. Yet his fury was unmatched and had been throw aback by the empath's concerns. Kaien was a warrior underneath that scruffy composition of a past- era scam artist in brod daylight. Yes, he held back on multiple occassions such as this. Raven tested the dog in the only way she might have discovered anything surrounding the proud pooch of an official.

His concentration was slipping for once. Raven knew as previous battles again the Brotherhood or Slade's robo- army, that a fall- back retreat had some use in this fight. Yet for now while the mutt uncle had to fire up his kiln to red- hot, Raven did not want the heroes to end up a demon armies' supper. They had to flee the scene before they were to be found by that sheltered, lying mastermind.

Young Robin ran and sped, jumping up to catch a crawler by surprise. They were not worm- critters; not the way Von Hert's demon army had been, Damian remembered the night walkers well. No, this time they were spiders with many arms and eyes to monitor their prey and rip them into bits at a moment's wait.

Lil apparently had not slowed down in those months. Hati was no longer their 'sworn' enemy, while the real mastermind dragged around her puppets on strings to the brink.

They were starved of sunlight and had not a chance to run unless split into two groups.

Dami's team consisted of Anna, Zan, and Raven with Kaien and a fallen Verra.

Greg's team was made up of Glen, Henry, - whom had returned from their venture to the northern courts, and the Imp Prince had also stuck around to find his 'May- Bella' amidst the fortress of solitude.

~The council is willing to send troops. ~ The Team Dami; knew Skadi, Tellervo, Ronald, and Odin were facing a dragon (flock) up top those cloud covered ridges. Team 'Gods and Immortal ' were breaking backs and bones for the Chosen to succeed in his epic venture.

~Thanks, we'll just have to dig our way out when they do!~ Ann grunted and threw a terrible crawler coated in miasma off of her shoulder. The staff finally had some juice to like this -

"Look out!" Zan darted in as Dami and Anna had a centipede monster right below their feet.

"Yaa!" The Titans tag-teamed up and brought the critter to slink away, back into it's shadowy world .

Ann was sweating as Damian tried to reach for his teammate's arm a moment. "You ok-

"We are still behind...why can't we reach that tower...?" Ann wrasped as if her heart were losing the urge to go on.

"We still have to -

~Magical !-

"Greg has the last goon. Finally!" Dami sighed when he'd seen the last beast fall into the earth with a rumbling quake. The elder sorcerer dusted off his robes and smiled with those cheshire eyes.

"We should head to the dor from before, though do not open it so blindly. " He reminded Ann of her reckless actions from earlier. "Shoot then." She said as if this would never end until they'd made it to that spire's tip.

Greg readied his magics and found the last door from their trip back to earth's sphere . He gently knocked onto it as if something would let the teams inside.

"Stand back. " Greg then motioned to the three other magical beings in their party. "Zatara, Raven, Henry Vanderbilt, we haven't much time to plan this. You will aid in my casting before we are thrown to the tides. Hands out and repeat after me.."

The magical four did as their eldest instucted. Henry was nervous, by how Gregory had always been his hero since staring at the Eternal City's college for the magically inclined.

Glen watched and hoped Henry would not become a rabbit by his fears. There was only his strength to build up on . The courage his mind lacked was due to his loss of the past. His first partner had died protecting them. Henry was harder on himself than anyone Glen had met.

~Our energies must match. If we fail here, the door will seal from the inside for too long a time. The only way inside the tower is by a magic spell...that was the precautionary weilding of Reia's art. She could not be found, nor dd she live within these walls. She was a nomadic child whom drifted along with the Raven Winged and a psychopomp to lost souls. She also performed rites from within that tower. It was a beacon for the forest of the Barrens. So now, we will be forced to shut awa this tower, for the one to erect such a promise did not know of the secrets it kept. Ava was never to be held against her will as a royal within a tower...~

Raven blinked, though prevented her concentration from losing it's grip. She listened for what Greg had in store.

~The lands of ever- falling winter is a mystery, for it holds legends amidst it's cover. It was the pre- history of an ice age no longer of your world...Ava does not belng to it. She could never...yet her blood is of Reia's last wish and that made this change so dire to the high ones. The girl will have to sacrufice all humanity she holds if so she leaves the Barrens to become...visible...once more-

~Greg.~

The casting was of the energy they held. It was not of words, though of thoughts to be portrayed as a road not yet taken.

The door's widening glare of light from befor it, left Zan to grip Henry and her partner's hands even harder. This..was it!

~Shatter! Walls break forth!~

The casting complete, the walls of glass around the heroes shone crystalline by their fall from the false world .

The real chamber of the catacombs emmerged to shed light onto the team's way.

"We ...broke the illusion to pieces!" Zan sighed with a smile over how well that had gone.

Raven blinked multiple times and watched Greg's movements, with an even more suspicious glance than before.

~He said something pretty obvious, though why was Reia a nomadic priestess? Is that why Hati tricked the deity into beliving him? No one trusted Gregory's story? ~

"And away we fly! Nice job, try to keep up!" Kaien rushed after Ann as her spirits immediately taken flight. Her mother's power overwhelmed by that joy and had the teen feet into the air, right by the doorway towards their destination.

"Heave..ho!" The door's frame fell from it's iron hinges as the red head was ready to rumble with a sandstorm.

/

Ami's spirit self shuddered elsewhere, by a sudden disturbance in her mind's eye . She held an image of...

~Thank goodness..~ She thought to herself, in hopes that Lil could not have Hati attack her too soon.

Aiden's appearance only worsened as if he were trying to have the teen Eternal win. He let her take him to the ground without protest. It made Ami wonder if he'd finally cracked. Ann had to hurry! They were not going to come out of this i-

~Jeepers!~ Ami shrieked as Lil used her magic to rip the tween from the shadow wolf's form. ~I wasn't done messing with him! Lemme loose,ya freaky bird lady!~ She shouted for the strix to play nice. Yet Lilith coud not bare the light - child's demands in her ear!

~Call me that, insult once more.. and I won't hesitate to have the wolf gobble you up! Good? Then back to that pretty cell I've woven! Or else your brother will replace-

~Argh! Crazy hag! I'm not letting you do anything to my -

~Waah! ~ Ami felt her form close up as the pain in her unconscious and physical body, pierced the spirit - disembodied type of the tween's as well.

She began panting from within the grip of the witch's clawed wrist.

~How..how did I feel that!? What was-

WAAAH!~ The tween felt her jolting ache return as electricity ran through both she and the body unmoving on the cold, stone floor. Ami was sweating beyond her able ability, as the witch sneered into the brat's face with a hiss*.

~Defy me, you'll let them suffer the same way, ten times that agony you feel in both your 'embodiments'. ~ The ebony child went limp in her astral form by those words. A threat loomed over and threatened to dismember the children one by one...Their last hope had to stay limited (for a commercial break.)

~Ava...~ Aiden was facing the forced abilities of Ava Marie's powers , by Lil's cursed power over her own will .

He was falling down and she just let him crawl away. This bloody ruin of a human saviour was what had thrown Ava to keep up her bargain with the witch..he had tested her..not trusting his sister at all!

~We can't die~ Ava suddenly gasped, face to face with her scattered sibling's fearful face of surprise and hidden anxieties.

~I won't let her use you! If I win..let the demon take my life instead of-

~AAAAAAGH!~ Ava screamed and had Aiden in a heap of sweat and dripping fear from every pore. He shook his head and shuddered by her collapsed form on the intricate stone work's surface.

Ava...could reanimate..he did not want to win! There was no point..but...-

~Your sister was playing possum the last time. ~ Lil sauntered over while Ami had been returned to her crystal orb to mull over their fates. Ava was taking longer to wake up..no..no!

"s...d ...I...?...I-It...was..an...Accident! ~ Aiden bawled and covered his face. His sword had struck her! Ava was no monster..she had been controlled this entire!-

~That was last time with Anya~ His common sense shouted back, ten fold. ~ Get it together and don't let her see your dark side!~

~You are speechless after winning the fight? Why bother? The child would have killed you in cold blood. Had she been handed the opportune moment to do so-

~Ava's not a freak like you...or me!..And...~

Aiden was not able to stop this force inside any longer. His hair turned to the phoenix's light as his garb took on a new shape.

~I wish to destroy you and take back everyone and thing you tried to steal from me! Ami, Ava...Ann too ! You are going to pay for hurting my family!~

The rage of the djinn self finally took to the stage, as Aiden's attire was that of his darkest vengence against the monster before him.

~I'll repay you, for making a fool out of all of us!~

Lil's shock faded before a cackle rang out to leave the boy..bewildered by her response!

~Ah...you have located your darkest heart...yet do you know what happens to bad , little children whom cannot control their demons?~ She wiped a false twar from her eye and grinned, ruthlessly sure of the hero's demise.

She laughed aloud as her wings stretched to touch the dusty air of the chamber.

~Those good children... are devoured BY hungry, countless demons! Their wishes are tainted in blood and darkness in which they no longer have the power to reverse their fates ...not by a god, nor by any wise seer. If you take the serpent's hand now, that demon will destroy you. I, however, know how to break from such limiting curses foretold. Why not trust your 'enemy' to break the spell for you? ~

The witch's request was not what Aiden expected. Yet the daemon dopple which had given the blonde his rites back, did know of Lilith's tricks - right by the book of her former contracted...

~She'll eat away at your dark aura and grow even stronger. My power is not the enemy in you, as her's has always seemed to dozens of sorcerers. It is a duel aspect to a genuine, hero's ability that I grant. One to bend at the caster's will. ~

The other self had Aiden raise his brow to the lesson. ~Then what do we do? Fighting her won't be an easy feat..I don't use magic you... might have guessed?~

~Never is usually your forte, hero. The power to fight fire with fire should stun that witch until your cavalry arrives..~

The blonde was stunned himself. The darkness in his mind taken form, was actually on the heroes' side!

~What do you get from this? Why are you some evil entity at all-

~I am the source of your underlying vengence. Your loss of will brought me to react from within. This is what I am as a Djinn in body, bound to serve. ~

The boy nod and then returned to reply to Lil's request.

~No deal. I am taking you down while making it look real in the process. ~

Lilith let out a shallow laugh to end her bout of hilarities. The fun was through. The time had arisen long before and now, the strix was impatient for her victory.

~Choices delude you. The demon is not your spectre of the soul. He is bound, yet do you know why ?-

~I don't care. ~ The teen brought out from his new get up a new weapon to his side. A set of sabers were his choice instead of the broadest, single blade.

Lilith blinked and knew that this would end in a torrent of someone 'passing on'.

~Very well. Your new toys...they remind this lady vaguely...of sickles. Or of the reaper itself..~

Aiden froze briefly before his mind was set. His sabers were sharp as she had spoken. To knock that grin clean off of the witch's face, and to save them all...he'd use the scythe of sinners if he had to.

Lilith's wings lifted as they clashed in the arena of a crystalline hollow. The icy room shook by the harpy's wafts of a whirlwind's effects.

Ava groggily looked up... as Aiden had started a duel...!?

She cried out once the rest had turned white as a winter's past. One everlasting as the first ice age of man and spirit..she was restless once more. Her brother was nearly someone bent on holding a grudge - or until the sentence had been exacted onto the criminal- and here he still had not seen his sister alive and well enough to fight!

She fell back into the blanket of mist and fog. If only he knew what this all meant...she had not planned to send her brother over the edge inside her deserted castle of frost...

/

The shout left the entire base of the stairwell of the tower to tremble. The heroes gasped and helped one another to not lose focus.

~It's started. ~ Anna shrugged off her doubts and started further up the steep climb. The floor creaked, then shattered as if made of glass below the stairwell. The team leapt as one unit towards the broken step's hold. Wiz materialized a platform for the group. They had been saved from the sharp spires below..who ould say skewered rabbit had any flavour!

Zan shivered as a miserable gust had the doors to the entire castle widen. Then the gust turned to whirl wind proportions, one by one windows rattled into a symphony of howling wafts.

~Is this place haunted!?~ Henry knew this was not true and squinted to see for himself. ~It's an outburst of magical -

~Head up to the top! We can make it!~ Damian shoved eveyone ahead with his call. They ran as if the stairwell would evaporate into a fine mist. To their surprise, it had been the right move . The glassy crystal of it's creation broke to shards and scattered right upon the team's safe dive.

The large , hall doors stood shut. The rest of the hall's welcome had grown silent. The atmosphere was uninviting and had the heroes on their toes with a hit against the wall's hinges.

Henry, Glen, Greg, Kaien, Raven, Anna and Zan all let the bolts fall forth with a slap against the solid ground.

~I...don't believe it!~

Gregory sputtered as his eyes had to be lying...it was-

~Reia. The same Reia Ava looked up to ~ Anna took a sharp inhale, then spoke past the windy drifts of winter majesty.

~We have not met, but you know my sister. My family is waiting to have Ava safe and sound. We came to save her-

~She ..I do see your concern. This is only an impression of my fading face. ~ The spectral Reia was cold in her hollow form , which made the room turn to solid ice in the team's eyes.

~I was a spirit of winter and Raven winged lived between the border of Eternal and the Astral planes of existance. We are formless forever, seeing as a plot had beenset well before young Ava would ever know of this fate...~ She seemed unhappy, depressed by the sheer entity that she was, and also the state in which her heiress had been left to bare.

~My Lady Reia of the -

~I was of it, though not to the Barrens did I thrive. My winged race lived in many a forests' side. The wolves and Raven were as we, wanderers and seekers. Why my troubles forever dwell inside this lonely heart?..That answer is not for ye to -

~No more second guesses. ~ Ann left Kaien and Gregory gaping. Royalty was not to be interrupted !

~I , am sorry for what happened to you, Ma'ame. You see..Ava and I had trouble understanding a lot. I'm a guardian of my brother, who has a really powerful ability . I have the power over the Phoenix's gift of the sun. We did not see eye to eye always that way...she stayed to protect our brother,who could end up causing more people to lose those they care about...but he never wanted to be a part ofsome conspiracy!~ Ann shed a tear as her old self returned to light the flame in her heart.

~I never wished for war. I wish you only the strength that Hati stole as his father's soldier long ago. ~ The ebony hero raised a brow.

~A war? Why are you ..here if..-

The boy saw a sad , small smile appear on the exact , adult replica of Ava's face. She wore silver, lavender, lace, black and feathers scenes her dress. All as well as white roses to her headress. Her eyes were not as Ava's. They were red and held more of an immortal of fallen woes than any demon Damian had come across. She looked almost as a deity or ghost of a passing queen. A baba yaga without age, a living beauty of the hidden realms of ice and snow..

Her pale, features of a european of the shamanistic past had the eyes of even Raven entranced. Snow white, full of historical feats, sorrowful tales...a wise woman of the snowy front.

~I lived, breathed life into Ava..then once Anya ...Before turning her to the mortal world to become anew. To be freed and to free those she hath chosen to grant her light...yet..the winter of the Barrens is dying. I have only my power remaning to return one relic, in which might even save my late child. ~

Her bossom was slightly uncovered a moment, for she to return her attention towards a shard of icy delicacy. It was a transparent snowflake interwoven with white was able to miraculously collect colours that ranged from spring to fall, and a lovely winter danced between it's spires.

~The crest of your people...~ Glen saw as Henry gulped to understand.

~You..wish for Ava to recieve it..I know why. For a familiar face as her's is born only unto a previous chapter. We shan't let your wish turn to fog before us, milady!~ Greg saw this as a chance to show some respect for the lost spirit of the nomadic priestess.

~I too wish you well. My daughter has magic, yet if her will is frozen , her heart may never thaw again. The sun will warn her heart...see it so...I may rest...~

The winds picked up by the balcony before the snowy maiden. Her form returned to light as the crest fell lightly into Anna's palms. She clumsily held it and watched the winter scene as it drove away all traces of the distant entity's existance.

The red head broke from her wait and nod to her eam with a signal of absolute confidence.

~Let's save a few dimensions! For the future, you guys!~

The rest returned her response by heading towards the top once more. As their detour remained shut away behind closed doors, the Titans, children, and guardian allies of the spirit world, were now ready to race against fate.

Amaterasu was I'll in her chambers of the solar relic. She had regressed to her youngest and was losing vitality by her deepest connection to the child chosen's sibling.

~Ami...is working slowly...for us..~ Bao Shi Lan; whom had the same regional balance ( more so of the eastern direction, as Shi was a being of wood and the earth), had come to see of the goddess's still-glowing, aura of light.

~My dear, you are not ready to depart as weall may do ome day. ~ The wise woman of her ageless complexion patted the weary deity's wrist gently. She clutched her old ally's arm and squeezed it gently as to coax the deity...to not burn out from their realm of the forgotten.

~She resists treatment. ~ Lady Light of the Elementals and Celestial world said with a bowl and pestal in her hands. Her robes looked no more brilliant, though her aura left a dying shame hidden between the lines. She was afraid of the deity of the sun's pact and it's later effects.

~Lady Amaterasu, do not try to -

~Still...I shall wait..cough ! Cough!*~

Bao Shi pressed her cousin of the sun to lie still. Her hand motioned to a chamber maiden to bring a sip of the finest springs. Amaterasu's magical power had been connected to the familiar 'foxes' and the abilities of the youngest heroine.

If she did not recover the gifts 'borrowed ' , young Amelia would be plagued with the wrong abilities and lose her power by the council's gavel. She would become a beacon for demons to seek and devour. That was not the risk in which the goddess had been willing to take for her long- distance, studious pupil.

~Then of Kaien; Veravakumu is useless to u-

~We do not send those spies to act as nay- sayers.~ Bao Shi shifted to Lady Light, whom had shrunken back without her sister Darkness to cover her words. The rebirth of her sister woud be through reincarnation later on. Right now, a prominant fortune teller in Turkey was a very , convincing candidate for the elemental's replacement .

~Times are not as before, for here, they mirror the majesty of loss and our fate . Fate cannot be changed without the beacon (the source) in which to guide it's journey. ~

Lady Light nod to the wisest elder's choice of metaphores. She was indeed quick with her tongue to dismiss tragic faults.

~Yet ...~Light bit her lip and motioned herself to wave the maiden helpers away a moment. ~Yet Milady , Bao.~

She started as Madame Shi's brow, was raised a slight to listen.

~You have not spoken once as to why Solario aides the chosen. He was brought to the council's attention, yet is still Catalina Daia's informant. He will only betray their trust...and that is-

~The informant wields words of a soldier and protector. Whether he decides his time is to be written, the pup must follow. He after all, commited many deeds as long a scroll's sentence as Prince Veravakumu. The erruption in -

~Kaien...was not easily replaced as a deity of volcanic ash and magma. ~ Light understood then , that Kaien's temper of being let loose from the pantheon of Polynesia left villages charred and to a singed , smoldering memory of conflict.

~His emotional state did not care for the civilians' safety, nor their needs - he has yet to meet them all in the life- time Lady 'A' had granted , to reapproach his lengthy crimes aganst the island folk of that era. ~

She spoke of the acts against a particular being and fore - seer of time space. The Ethereal madame who held a face , swimming endlessly amidst the cosmic order. The Polynesian deity of that era were also calling the council if Kaien did turn his back on those solidary vows. Was Kaien now Lady Catherine Daia's hound? If so, the sure footed Elementals woulkd be grounded, their rites were far too powerful . Ever since the Immortal faction had disbanded by the Universal's call, the spirit world HAD not retained order within it's boundaries.

Lady 'A' (Aleiah) had no true home, yet all the spirit realms respected the leader of the Ethereal realm. It held way unto the Astral lands, (Aneiu) and as a gate way into the Universal's sphere. Possibly Kaien as a Double agent for the mortal and Universal forces in the shadows.

~Kaien himself must mock we deity of the Celestial faction, if he doth only see to the mortal vows in which he hath taken. ~ Light sniffed and saw Bao Shi ignore the comment. She held tightly to Amaterasu again and exhaled slowly.

The room grew quiet by her woesome breadths. The deity was the embodiment of Taoism at it's finest - even by her aging ability to maintain order within the faction of newly appointed figureheads, she lived to breathe her dragon's essence into all whom it soothed.

~Enlighten your mind a bit more, Kaien will divide . For if the guardians side with the human life they grant peace, we shall only be forced to close the bridge once again. The worn walls of the spirit divide are countless and growing in number. Every hour a creation isgranted life, with a duel purpose. ~

Shestood and let her deep, long sleeves house her aching fingers. ~Listen well, young Elemental. ~ She turned to Light, as her eyes showed distress within those orbs so golden.

Bao Shi's pink and green oneshoused unrest as well, though not directed as Sayumon had been so easily able to turn.

~Trust the chosen. If you do not recall your trust in their father once upon many years, then what good can a guardian do without her guiding light? If you house uncertainty,then it shall be so for those children. We do not decide their fate. Yet we indeed shall rectify the actions taken,when the time arrives to judge our charges. ~

Light bobbed her head and frowned to the floor. ~I understand this truly , yet ...will we trust the human heroes another day longer?~ She asked with her eyes remembering Darkness's last speech.

~One day, we shall close the gates to our world. Yet for to- morrow. ~ Bao Shi levitated over to the depressee child oif the sun's gleam. ~Yet for to- morrow, then let the children of the earth have hope. That nothing may turn to dusk, as their dreams will one day change into a constellation of stars.~ Light felt better in knowing Bao Shi's strength, rather than her own intuitive distrust in the humans.

~I do,I want to love them again...yet still Hecate watches us..as she did to haunt Darkness for so many decades...her power was no match-

~Then do not fae the void,face the cosmos into Eternity, my child.~ To live on was as she dubbed it. Light let her tears fall for her fallen sister. Soon, soon Kaien would choose whom to remain loyal by. The council of his housed blood and birth- or his unrequieted love and aide to earth's ways, Catalina Daia of the southern isles' history.

~I do hope he does not leave the faction of the Elementals to suffer. ~ Bao Shi inwardly thought to herself, even as she coaxed the Light Elemental sister to stand tall.

~And the boy Aiden is not to become the newest outlet for the gods' raging wars. I refuse to live by our lost trust in the humans, such as those whom still believe in what cannot be believed.~

Ami felt no heat nor the sun sister's energy asthefoxes whimpered in the mini- miko's astrally kept ears.

She wanted to cry by how her happy-go-lucky enthusiasm had failed to deter Aiden from playing the martyr.

She had been that way for his sake..for everyone to let go...Yet Ava and Anna had been bullying their brother and each other to change...that wasn't they were sent here to find! The Phoenix and Amaterasu Hime were counting on the heroes to fight back!

~We double-take blew it...~ She moaned and curled up into her fox's wam, light embraced fur .

~Why not try again?~ The voice had Amelia Grayson shoot straight up from her doldrums to ask the fox beside her.

~Did you just ...talk in people tongue, Haru?~

The fox blinked back, for it had been innocent! ~Who was talking! Why don't you stop hiding in my-

~I am here! ~ The young spirit and young Horus of Aiden's guardian aspects revealed itself from behind the largest kitsune of Amaterasu's.

He had become dull to some extent, as the snowy fortress deflected the sun's energy. He was smaller than the fae sized, child before. Ami knew things were tough on the outside of her prison,though why did Aiden ...

It suddenly hit her.

~You were thrown out? Evicted? Why did Aiden-

~Shhush! The witch has to know nothing of my deeds! You are the only creature I have shown besides your brother,this form of a former deity's offspring. ~ He turned red by the term. It was outdated by these times as well. Amy in her shell of a confinement field, was lucky enough to know some magical spells. Anna covered her doubts before and had believed magic only a tool, not a feeling of one-ness as to a great end .

~You must trust that he has not become the one outside of these walls...~ The snffling child tried to continue with it's eyes of a golden gleam still burning bright .

~Yeah, my brother is a wuss with the supernatural. Our momis an ex- alien princess! And he has half of her powers! You know him just as much as we all do...sigh! * But I was trying to avoid this as much as I could!~ Ami fell back into the orb's walland held her skull with a yip.

~Quests are supposed to be eye- opening. But dangerous? You tell me...~

The foxes whined softly and one even licked it's contracted's hand with a flick of it's unseen tongue.

~I know enough to believe that your brother is still fighting for his team's freedom. Yet...the loss is far greater. The one to have dispelled my energies was also a ...it should never exist. That is why I request your magic to strengthen-

~Out. ~ Ami raised a palm and saw confusion litter the light child's face. His brow tightened as his words spilled forth to ask.

~What do you mean? The hero is still this world's chosen! Why would you act in such a manner! Amaterasu sent you as well! Why are you deciding to give in to-

~Unless I can super- charge in the blink of an eye!~ Ami snipped as the foxes brushed way from her arms to fall back into the other world.

~I can't do anything with HER power over the sun! Aiden is not like Ann ..but he is starting to become a real pain! You even had to pop up from your sleep to keep him on the right track!~ She was ranting on by this point. It was no wonder that the foxes had left to clear their minds a bit .

The sunny deity frowned and crossed his arm, his quiet mind had some thinking to do, then...

~Odin commands not thunder...-

Ami wiped her eyes and nose, to then look up to the spirit with a side ways glance.

~Odin can't ? Then...~ Her eyes widened by what the young Horus intended to summon. Would it work?

~One last 'speak ' with me, we may be powerful enough to envoke the sun of the norse king! ~

Horus smiled and Ami was left to nod , her spirits lifted if this plan had as much guts as the duo's , newest intentions.

~I'm in!~

The foxes returned as Kyubi of legend. They embraced both the young heroes' shoulders and swept the children into their embrace of a millenia.

Ami's attire transformed into that of a high priestess. Her big fan of a sun and firey symbol of power now matched Ann's warrior gear perfectly.

~I'm the passive to her aggressive! ~ Ami giggled as the fox's magic started a chain reaction far from Lilith's ears and eyes.

As well as Ami, some of Horus's light and age had been restored. Only gods could help other gods to reclaim their magical roles in the world. The magic of Amaterasu's was her's alone,as Ami would soon discover of the cinderella effect in future lessons.

~I can do this! C'mon ! Let's get their attention!~ She grinned to Horus ,whom agreed and was a 16 year old by height now.

~Yes! Let us save our worlds from the darkness once again. ~ He replied with a smile, while young Amelia took this royal's words as the highest of her truths. He had to be just as noble as the stories. At least Isa was ontheir side. Back on planet earth...

Dick and Kori scrambled to find out something , anything over why the guardians were dropping one by one. The contact earlier had left Esma to suspect some sort of interferrence. She quickly took to ditching her brother's watchful eye, and ran right after the only new comer besides the 'internationally known ' siblings.

Agatha of the Delphi Agents. The Greacian faction that held many pastmysteries AND was currently connected to Catalina Daia's faction of the southern isles. In Italy, she had her party as well informed as the council to the Celestial world. That could on,y measn that the Celestial branch had inhabitants on both worlds as ...

~I do not agree with my own suspicous behaviour. ~ The princess sighed with a shrug to her own thoughts.

~Yet if it will help us in this silly task of bringing in the guardians' cooperation with earth and spirit, I intend to find the source immediately. ~

Her feet swapped themselves , as the woman's form returned to that of a sea- themed , fox hybrid, Elemental.

It was in the human's world a creature as in a certain anomoly to spirit beings.

~I was reborn befo...is that a fin- shaped to be a tail! Dios mia ! This is an utterly horrific vessel...phoo!~ The sweet natured sisters ; both Aria and Esma, were not so modest over their appearances in their own times. Aria was after all the daughter of a nereid and the sloth Kaien ( once the sun god Apollo in myth. Though he has also a role as a volcano deity. )

Esmaralda was of the same race, though her blood was of full Siren and sea Nymph. Her mother's line out ranked Aria's , yet had no position as a child of Celestial rites. She was of Water and the spirit world as Veravakumu to his southeastern kingdom.

Kayu was full spirit and Celestial by Sayumon's transition as a Youbi. He held no faults yet as far as she could grasp.

Esma turned to the wall and dragged her large , fin shaped ears against it. At least this form had a crown for the sea sister and royal princess to carry! Who exactly had designed these vessels for the Elemental borne!?

With an adorable huff* of her tiny snout, the spirit of southern waters turned to a stream of mist, as she believed her appearance best for catching the mole indirectly.

The siren official's child let her body fall away , while Agatyha was having a conversation in private with...

~Cecilia...~

"Hello? Would you be able to platch me through to a Miss Cecilia , Daia? Oh then,very wonderful! I shall wait. "

The C.O.M.M. unit was in her grasp and had been boosting a signal far from the California shoreline.

She had used this tactic then as well to make the heroes' portal snatching abilities worthless! It was a ruse...

"Ah! Yes, is this...well. The pleasure is all mine! I have the gate locked just as you had me for. "

Esma held a gasp away as her misty self turned to odorless vapors about the hall. She was steaming as a kettle , and had trouble cooling off!

~I must hide much longer than I have! Brother will be unhappy if the faction finds ...~ She hid again and tried to listen in on the breadth of Cecilia's own words. The sound of the sorceress's words had the ice cold lungs of Esma's drawn themselves to still.

~The heroes are horrid for a distraction from the obvious. Really...and all I had to say was that they were out of time. My mother's faction is as good as burried once the ladies of the Celestial order see what she has done. Mama has no such power over the council. A feint is what I require. We won't desire the human - brand any longer. Shoji was lost to us as a guardian. And next will be the fire- mutt before his crone. I think that the Titans will come out alive, though the chosen...has me questioning his desire to bare that mark. ~

The rest must have been a cover. Cecilia was no longer against her mother's word! It musthave been to block any ...

Tgen she was being monitored as well. Cecilia had a hoard of enemies after her ...then whatof the Daia line which held dominion over the earthen council!?

~It's a bit of a chore, though keep a keen eye on Grayson and his partner. ~

The siren daughter cocked her head by why the couple held as a threat to the seer's ...

~I am trying to spread a false rumor within my faction's walls. ~Cecilia whispered through the line as a boorish bodyguard stared out onto the veranda. The Daia line was prosperous,yet it would only be so with followers inside it's sanction of believers - and bureaucrats of prestigious lines to pack the unseen away behind closed doors.

~Shoji almost broke the law thrice over!~ The princess of the isles' remembered whined to throw off any suspicions from her faculty.

The blonde royal sniffed before throwing some morse code into her speech.

~Tell Shoji he had one chance, and now his life hangs limp before his charges.~

Agatha nodded and held the device to her ear. "I do understand his -

~And yet you have had worse sneak up from behind you? Your ally is certainly not a man among gods any longer. ~

That confused Esma as she had realised what Cecilia Daia's intentions were. She was giving a hint , a clue for Agatha to follow up on!

~ We'll stay close, though not far from allies. Ta ta, my dear cohort! Ohohoho!*~ Every the witty villainous, even as the chosen's ally and private sorceress against that boy's affliction.

The joke was on Esmeralda (whom was still in her sea fox's form). She could not run from the Delphi Agent's stare now!

May was struggling still ( by the way, still alive!) past numerous orc guards and enemy fallen. The castle's inhabitants were under some sort of spell as they trudged after the pixie in her tattered, blue gown of blue bell magic.

She cussed in her own tongue , and fought to find the exit in which would lead her deep into the winter woods , far from the cursed landmark of the destroyed Northern Barrens' fortress.

The scout wolves of Aneiu's pack were busy trying to aide the elder gods such as Odin, and also had put their keen noses together to find an entrance past the castle gates. May broke out into a jet stream and shouted at the top of her lungs once she had exited the wall by her free will.

~DO NOT GO INSIDE! THE LAND IS CURSED ! FENRIR IS HATI! THE WITCH...THE WITCH IS ALIVE!~

She watched as thousands of creatures went into a frenzy. The wolf leader of Aneiu's scouting party for the chosen teammates groaned and whined by how carelessly they'd been spotted!

~Aaah..everyone run away...~

Small Paw sighed with a monotonous roll of the tongue. The others nodded and dipped their heads before leaving to find the deity squadron and the annoying fly- that blue light had lead the enemy away from their camp!

~Waaah! Wait for me! I'm not up to speed any-

~Whoopsy!~ The blue fae toppled from her run and duck, aerial escape plan. No Prince of the imps was here to help the princess from her fall...oh...how she wanted to run and elope as soon as she'd-

~Faire creature!~

The deity Skadi sped off by her skiis to catch the flying pest with one slip of her giant wrist.

~Oh..thank you...~ May saw squiggly lines and spirals above her noggin, as her heart beat as a butterfly's wings inside that tiny, pixie chest.

Skadi held her palm open to gaze over towards the scene of her comrade's worst fears on the mountain top.

~They are hunting the heroes and ourselves. ~ She growled and had her defenses up to stop anything from piercing Lord Odin's chest. They were of kin,he had returned to help the council's orders . The boy still had a chance to free himself from their favour...

~Make it up to the others later, pesky. We have an army to vanquish!~

The deity Tellervo swung out her staff of a half fae sorceress of the good wood. She used her earthen magic to embrace the enemies' path. Vines shot up from their deep slumber as the goddess took hold of the team's escape plan.

You are not to meet ! Break below the ice frost ...down you go!~

The ice below was a hollow lake as the orcs fell head first into the vat of purified waters. They sizzled by the cleansing act and cried out in fright to their kin.

The fallen held no tangible form. Some did though, as the controlled group of castle residents were spell bound with tyeir minds still protecting their leader's hostages. With that, the spirit stayed on dry land to avoid the orcs' same demise of falling into rough waters.

Tellervo shouted her spell to seize the fog and shift it's density, to grow and grow-

~Ahh!~ The deity cried out as the fog held no way of being used for her purposes. Another was guiding the mist by force! It was starting to snatch away her vision!

The dastardly fog coated the realm and had the team separated from one another. Ronald; of the Elemenal factions had joined in as his lightened pup form, though saw much doubt (and clouds ) fill the Barren's atmosphere into stagnation and beyond ...

~Should have not had them leave all of this realm's deity outside the city...what do-

A rumble of thunder set the orcs to fall even deeper into the icy trench. The goddess Tellervo looked up and pointed to a thunder cloud right above Lord Odin's head.

The stream of enervy and a masive laugh boomed throughout the skies, leaving all but Odin himself impresed by whom ha come toseek the group out.

The lazing- around of his son...had the aging elder with his jaw clenched in disapproaval.

~Hahaha ! Ohoho? Father! I was summoned by Lady Hel's prophecies! You did not warn us of your return! Would you -

~Fight ! Damn the fallen dogs and eat your fill! Just, do away with the enemy! ~ The deity was acting as if he were Kaien in a fist fight with Verra. Aneius howled in his loudest tone to alert the demons of a hero's return .

~Lord Thor hath cometh to these lands as our knight! Let the heroes be victorious! ~

Skadi did not jump into the fray, as she had May returned to full strength by her own magic power to enact one last plan of her choosing. Set away from the sweat and war drums a moment, Skadi brought her words to meet May's tiny ears.

~Hide in the wood and go to the Astral realm of the She- wolf guardian. Follow the midnight wolf and do not return before you have brought reinforcements!~ She whispered this to May, whom had trouble keeping up (and while still dizzy from the thunder cloud deity's rant.)

~Will you be ripping apart the undead as well!?~ She gasped, appauled by how 'gladiator' the giantess intended to be once the fae had left the realm on her mission.

~How anima-

~Do not stop ! Take Tellervo as well! She cannot stand mindless bloodshed. I am mostly, sure that she will -

~Now hold on just a moment !~ Tellervo had her hands to her hips and had burried a mindless drone army into the wastes of winter's plane, only to hear the She- giant...calling the goddess a pacifist by art!?

The cousin- deity to the western world stomped over the snowy paths to find herself eye yo eye with the snowy terror of Norse mythologies.

~I am of duel cont-

~I care not! You are needed by the fae's side! He shan't stay long. Lord Aneius is swift..I do not wish to lose his scent.~

~Then why not have yourself march along with us to thee astral entity's grounds! You always go in, blazing battlefront and mindless tactics aside...Why must you act! -

~A nature deity cannot fight the onslaught as her -

~Bull! All of it! How dare you in-

~Yyyeeenough!~ May shouted as the rocking vibrations of a chain reaction began once more!

~You will go together..or so help me I'LL STAY AND FIGHT THE ORC BRIGADE MYSELF! DO I!-

~That voice! Dear gods and princes slain! Have you thought that NOT a peculiar tone for a pixie to-

May took in an inhale with her lugs and lips battered blue. Immediately, Tellervo and Skadi shook on their agreement to not fall back down the mountain...or to bury their comrades in hundred foot, snow drifts...

They snatched up their toes to dodge pine after boulder , as Aneius's team was quite the act to follow.

And follow they did , right through the winter wolves' portal into ...

Light over the horizon! Will our heroes find their goal in plain sight?Is Aiden more foe than the teens can now grasp? Was Ami's power really enough to finally bond with Horus of the Nile's olden kingdom?

Kori and Dick are being monitored by Cici and her double agents. Agatha is not all so coy and naiive as the Titans once belived! Will Esma find her allies again in time to warn of a tide , large enough to break apart the pact of both hero and Guardian Elemental?

Is Ann certain to findher siblings in time,before Lil is cast as our chosen's new puppet- master? None of this will end until the finale approaches, so stay curious and read on! Chapter 15 will light this candle! Enjoy till then!


	15. Chapter 15

Teen Titans; New Generations; New Destinations; Arc- Restart; Chapter 15: Inevitable; Dusty Rose; Give and Give Away Signals In The Darkened Sky.

May swirled away from the underlying branches of a forest of snowy - shaken pines. Her companion Tellervo; was still close to stomping back through that portal, just to speak her mind to her neanderthal of a cousin.

May had to use her scariest casting of a fae's art, to deter the goddess of the Western wood from taking her humility out on to her allies.

Grieving deity were not welcomed here inside the Astral void of the unseen. Aneiu would surely lose her temper one day by such tom-foolery into one era.

~Stay low to the soil.~ A pack of scout wolves sprang out from the shrubbery that Mayhad constantly been avoiding on their journey to meet the white wolf.

~You are of the magic of the western sphere. ~ It was Aneiusfrom amidst the pack ; his muzzel was lowered, and his green eyes gazed into the intruders' faces as intent of any warrior to his Alpha.

~W-We ...we are! We were sent by a deity..t-to find -

~My pack mates underatand, as does Anueiu. You need not fear us. This battle was not yet countered as we will state , these demands inside the circle - grove.~ The group followed and crowded the two she- spirit's paths. They had to stay, or the trust in any aide higher than the Celestial would be broken.

As the stream's trickle of a winter's thaw had made it's way past the company's ears, the space of a secret meeting place to the wolves had revealed itself to the outsiders.

The towering rock of a broken ciff sloped down,then up to the caverns where Aneiu stayed to watch the world within her dreams.

~Aneiu is waiting for the time to call upon the earth wherest you well .~ Aneius said with abob of his skull to the other wolves of his band.

Tellervo was about to ask in her words,just how much the pack did rermember, though decided that fore- sight was not something better understood. Even if she was of Spirit and Eternal birth rites, Tellervo only acted as a nature deity and symbol to her Shamanistic elders of the emptied era.

~My companion, May has seen the new enemy with her eyes. ~ Tellervo instead brought up Lil, of all things!

Aneius dipped his head and mind- spoke the ancient tongue of his fore- fathers.

~That is sudden. As fate decided, Hati was not the only enemy to claim immortal status. Though I am sure Aneiu knows of this change in the unbalanced void to the north. ~

May nodded and waited with her comrade for the meeting to begin. Wolves liked things...to seem doable as a whole. Yet they were not so complex that they'd forced other creatures to see their vision of a brighter tomorrow.

These creatures were entities of losses by the old culture. Of humans and the species no longer associated with the true wolf. This world was away from the living realm of the created, their roles were not placed unto them by humans' dreams or concepts. Gods did not rule the Astral plane to the North. The world remained flawless for it was beautiful and untouched by the thaw of a new dawn into another , reality.

It was untouched and knew only a frozen earth of the past. No humans had lived beside them, yet guides did reside in the world of Astral entities.

The spirit were born forth to fall into plce with the rest of the Planes communities.

Right here in these wastes times, the deity, spirit, and guardian forces were starting to crack.

Without the Barrens to continue to act as a beacon for their messages, the lower realms would suffer the lesson of a loss of community and trust. Trusting one another since Rokuro's fall from that stony tower had left the gods skeptical over allowing a new Power source to thrive. The deity of her time ; Aleiah, was cursed to continue this cycle, until a balance finally acted as Roku's pact would determine of her magical influence.

Roku could NOT return. If he even so much held the power to burat from the earth as the living insect he'd become , then the rest would rise and take away harmony...time would lose it's place- and without humans to create-

~We depend on the belief humans have indreams tothrive ,no more than youfor your sake in magic and space time.~

Tellervo saw Aneius huff in annoyance by this mockery of the worth of protectors such as spirit. She was become soft around the humans. This was expected of those WHOM became the weak - earthen for the simplicity of saving.

~Do not sacrifice your life for that boy. ~ The wolf of emerald gems and midnight fur gruffly replied , his eyes cast onto the cliff where his mate rested in solitude.

~My life is not anyone's to dictate. I intend to aide the chosen and -

~Why ? We are phantoms of thought AND sacrifice our pelts to the humans?~ He suddenly snapped and turned to the she- deity with a snarl.

~You are a bear. The beast of you is to the forests! Why would you seek a demise to keep a promise none should answer to? The gods of your land have no power. Why did they send one goddess to seek an answer! Why are you here? We have given our aide and intend to bleed for your kin as we bury our own!~ His jaw snapped up again to turn to the wolf father's child. Small Paw had come to run an errend for...

~The humans will not help you , they do not know how to save themselves be killed of sacrifice another. The gods go with them and are also against us. ~

Small Paw lowered her muzzle and let her father wander past her hunched shoulder. Not questioning the quarrel for it's worth in successful kills, the outsiders made her fur bristle too easily..

And yet her father would not listen to the bear woman and her faire world companions. This made the young pup wonder if her father held an animosity towards not only humans- yet the guardians which guided them in the last hundred eras ago..

Small Paw decided on her own to meet with the bunch in private. Once the gathering spot had been collectively held by the wolven clan again, the outsiders would have to cleanse upon entering the Astral - legions of the fallen and forgotten spirit to the Northern Aurora.

Little did the team know of the spell bound cycle known as time which held the realm of ice to thaw almost never. Time moved and encompassed all here, in these frozen wastes. Aneiu did not rule, she monitored for signs that would lead to her world's destruction.

An embassador to the realm of the past, the heroes' allies did not know of the time - bubble in which had once burst, it had been disrupted from the cycle, even memories seemed to forget having met the chosen in that same circle of once- accepting allies to the Northern Sphere.

Tellervo looked up to the cliffs right above their party. Wolves and the wilfld things watched, scouts to tell if the world stayed in tact, in a balance where none knew to turn ahead the sacred cycle.

May quivered and shook herself off , with wads of fairy dust falling from her tattered gown.

~I want to save Lady Ava...~ She sighed to her companion, whom hushed the spirit with a subtle wave of her arm. The cloak she wore changed before they had arrived, to embody the earth and sky figures of her powerful nature as a sorceress to the good wood.

May took the cue to swap forms as well. She had to present herself before a council of unbeknownst, spirit relics!

Her gown was pious and not so to embody the spring she craved. The capelet her new guise donned was white toblue and transparent. Her dress was a solid sky colour and straight to her knees.

She lifted to hood from her face and looked up. Her body..had become that of a human child?

~Your magic!~ The scout wolf beside Small Paw stopped gaping once he'd seen her crescent ears of an elven.

Her blue bob was the same aqua shade , though shorter than Esma's . She had big, blue and green eyes to match her season of a Blue bell fairy.

~I..was quite nervous...this will not bode well then?~ She turned to Tellervo , who decided to speak on her comrade's behalf to clear the air to these beings of the past.

~We are of Fae...no..I am of ElementalWood and Earthen blood of Spirit Sweden. May is of Briton's Faire lineage and a commoner among her kind. She is engaged to the Imp Prince to the good wood of the Farther section of the Forest of Inner Knowing. ~

Aneius suddenly went blank by a hundred howls in their direction. The dark wolf with his amber and green lit gaze turned towards the sound in group of hispack's last party then shifted to aid in the serenade of twighlight transcendance.

Tellervo looked upto the towering, misty cliffsides and gasped. May held her capelet round her to hold her wings from being picked up by the whirlwind about them.

~The cavern...we have come to this place..as if by some sacred art..~

The deity of the Wood of Sweden's histories stood and simply stared up into the night sky. Then, with a resounding end, a halting of tose howls brought all back to their original stance.

~Sacred is the song of our kin. As to many of those who thrive and dwell inside this void within the walls of the Astral presence. ~ Aneiu was speaking now from atop her cliff. It was dead center between the entire clan and other clans which had joined to debate the outcome of their worlds.

~Lady of the high alpen, Tellervo, daughter of the bear and it's kin. ~ She announced of the elven sorceress's page in this chapter*.

~May, Campanula Hyacinthoides . A common soul which has wandered after her allies. She is also in knowing of the Lady Reia's child's state. We have been granted their hand in fighting, yet we fight for them. The only answers are no more sacred than what is unseen, before truth. Reia was our eye to the world, a third sight to our clan's survival. She did not live inside a palace That world wasnever meant to live again. The secrets kept inside are of human art- Alchemy, science which does not bind with the cycle's laws of existence. There is nothing to be done for the house of the late child. Yet she must rise with us, and free the mysteries to be set in stone no more! ~

The howls, pounding hooves, claws clapping, they all cheered for her words, until one wolf beside an Omega pack member shot up his jaw to speak.

~Permission! Malik of the Snow- Covered Front. If these humans hold well to the sacrifice of their deity and allies,then why must we join them to be killed off as sacrifice! Our land is here, we have no strength wide enough to wage war. Do not forget- it was Reia who died avenging us, only to bring back a portion of her soul with that child. We cannot trust motives sounclear as this!~

Aneius thrust his muzzle to the wind and snarled back.

~Aneiu does not war onto humans! We are guides and messengers of the void! We lived and breathed as those worlds as our earliest kin! Now, we are safe here, though one day shall be forgotten! We MUST dispose of the Son Hati before we are left to be destroyed by our insignificant future!~

Aneiu saw the weakness of loss in her mate's spirit. It would break her heart, yet here they could not remain forever enclosed within a void outside of Time's vow.

~If we stay,if we do not leave our sacred circle, none of us shall know what it means to unite asone entity . Here, we belive this truth. Yet isolation, is not the way . I see a day to pass unto the cycle and breathe our breadthes unto the future of our descendents!~

She toothily smiled to May and Tellervo ,whom did not bow in return to not show Aneius any bad blood between the team's vows.

~We were born from memory. We were sired by the earth and ters of our plane. One prosperous, it has gone dry and shallow. You will knw it, yet we must end the suffering before it drives us all to madness. The one's to meet with the high- gods and deity are going to be entrusted by my clan's word. We shall save the child of Reia, who saved us as memories tend to remain .~

Malik looked back to Aneius, then to Aneiu with his heart torn by two , sacred promises.

~Then I will go to the land tospeakwith the council as a representative- you cannot leave this space , our protector.~

Malik watched as his words had some effect on Aneius, as well as his child Small Paw.

~I will accompany the Chosen. ~ Aneius decreed with a drop of his nose to the earth. Aneiu nod and directed her muzzle to Small Paw, Tellervo, then May with a sure nod.

She rose and was quite a sight. A snow, white wolf with blue eyes, and a duel opposite for a mate.

~Now leave for the void and return. My guard shall join you in the coming war . I send my blessings that Ava shall be spared with the Chosen's light to end her icy path of self - destruction.~

The guardian wolf baffled May and her teammate, whom bowed back in thanks. Tellervo added before their farewell.

~Whatever may come, we shan't be without our deepest regards towards your kin. Fare thee well. She is safe with us all, the gods and spirit willing.~

May however , like Tellervo, believed Aneiu had the self- destruction bit backwards. Ava was not the enemy as of currently.

It was Aiden whom had lost his wits with the witch Lilith to blame for everything. Though May had not fully explained this event to her team.

What she had seen Lilith do to the children...she all the more wanted to stop the riot up top those cliffs of a stormy continent. Tellervo was following no one's orders.

She had followed instead after Skadi's hunt,her eyes and ears widened in shock once she'd discovered who the princess was in the past to present scenario.

Ava had magic she knew of, yet her previous self of a halved 'Reia' refused to see this as progress. If she had truly wished for Ava to have grown stronger, she would aide the Chosen instead of hiding from view inside the other 'void of ends. '

May bit her lip and looked up to her companion with worried sights. The wolves-

~Wait. ~ Aneiu had spoken up as three others trailed behind to meet the group off onto their journey. They has almost returned to the spot where a portal would grow to engulf the spirit whole.

She raised her muzzle of a steely light and knew of her mate's hatred of humans. Right by his love of order and stability, war was not an option he craved.

~Aneius, my Small Paw. ~ She nod to her daughter, though she was not of the same mother it seemed. Aneius had more than one mate, though this was to secure Aneiu's role and to not bring her harm. The maiden was not of she, though Aneiu's children were all of her pack, save for her brother Aneius and his pup.

~I do not believe the world to kindly know of our hardships. If not so thus, then you might intend at once to blend and shed your furs, only to protect our sacred -

~Our spirit forms?~ Small Paw exclaimed, though was butted by Aneius to stop talking.

~My leader...Sister, you do not truly believe! -

~I see your fear as well as my eyes remain blind to the physical world. ~ Aneiu replied to ease their hearts.

May brought a hand to her lips and remembered what Aneiu had spoken.

~White wolves with blue eyes have poor vision near to nothing. I did not realise..~

She sympathised a bit with the wolven leader, as her pack sometimes took her worth for granted as something far more than her condition seemed.

~Change, for the sake of your pact to us. I will allow it this one time. ~

Calmly, Aneiu bobbed her head over to Telkervo, whom had beenset aback a slight by this ancestral wolf's voice.

Such as soft , yet firm sound...as a wind dancing over the tundra of the arctic circle...

Or as the aurora was wide, and vast as those orbs she held ...

~My magic...I see. ~ Tellervo aided the wolves as her heart reached them to transform. Her own parents had been to well to secrecy. These creatures were cautious yet kind.

She wanted to help them in any way that she could.

Malik stayed in his form as a scout for the time. A sacred relic was tied round his neck to aide in a similar transformation at the last moment of a set back. He watched Aneiu's casting with the help from a faire- one's art. This made the wolf of grey spit in disgust. They had practically become mortal - bound!

~There. Your bodies are of the spirit to the dark and of the earth, where all things reside to the great cycle. ~

Aneius was a form similar to a warrior - though not as properly groomed as Veravakumu or the red dragon. He had war gear on and held a staff in one hand with a spear attached to the tip.

Small paw was not as profound and had ears and a tail, instead of one.

She look hybrid as a child or teen with a reddish hue to her mane of a strikingly, prickly bob up top her head. Her clothing was more suggestive to hand to and or combat by her wits without weapons.

Her arrows and bow were a chice granted, as well as a set of claws she kept short for protection- should they come across any beasts devoted to Lil's cause.

Her attire was of a top that left her navel exposed, and a skirt that looked to be made entirely organic in fiber and by the stitching's display over both hips.

Her feet oddly enough, were wolven . Aneius had trained and had only his tail and claws as a reminder of what they truly were.

~Amazing...then you must leave this plane . You are set onto a journey that may be your greatest, not to compare the dragon's reign. ~.

Aneiu shoved the team off into the slowly, protruding void in which would soon become a portal to the other side.

~How will we know when it is time to return!?~ Small Paw suddenly shouted back with a swivel onto the ground.

Her father did not allow Aneiu to give away the future, as this was considered taboo to many of the clansmen.

Aneiu howled her farewell and set off into the direction of eternal snow and ice.

Small Paw felt a pang of guilt, and suddenly regret Aneiu leaving them..though replied with a loud enough howl to show her leader how strong the youngest member was, without fail. She also had to watch out for her father and Malik. He would be quick on four paws,while the two had only the legs of the mortal-made for now.

They would come home, she hoped that and from the bottom of her heart, did not stop thanking her stars for this moment's end. Whenever it did appear before them, so soon she would cry tears of joy out loud against those odds.

~A wild- one's call to the sacred moon. ~She grinned with her tongue mentally hanging out in a wag. ~I cannot wait to bring about a new day of peace between our clan's kin.~ /

Whoh- ho...ok! So the wolves hold separate views of worlds not their own. Ava is forced to face Aiden and sends him into the depths of his darkest mind. There, he finds a self similar to Rokuro's Rokou of a dark form. It holds ( as it explains with a sly grin) , Roku's djinn abilities before having turned to a life of villainous misdeeds.

The poison Ami worries over, is also effected by Lil's unsung promise in Part two of These New Years- when Aiden is freed by her magic from the king's emprisonment through the melding of Roko by the strix's powers.

She has not died and intends to have Aiden repair what she had lost in her favoured pupil, Roku . If Aiden though becomes the new red king, he won't be able to win or escape the fate of being destroyed by his affliction. That is why Ava ran away knowing of her duty, though she was distracted by Hati's false devotion.

Amelia lost some of her magic and is not able to recover in the kingdom of ice and snow . Thus, snowy barrens is not a front- pun there .

She has the power granted by both Amaterasu or otherwise, the Chosen's Phoenix supplier. If they lose themselves to the after effects of the dragon's lasting influence by Lil's meddling, then the children and teens will suffer the same fate as the golden relic's Chosen. They will become corrupted and...the rest is not pretty. It's grim and not very definite by the heroes' standards. They just want to go home and stay human a bit longer.

Esma catches wind of Agatha working for the sect of the Crescendo and Daia, which leaves her to transform into a replicated (we'll say Vaporeon character dopple) since time and voids differ from my other arcs, though the aspect of the spirit world is still a human's 'chalkboard.'

If Catherine is the head of the Daia faction, why were Verra an the heroes monitored by the sea- faring Solario all that while ? Vee expected a reunion, though not for the act of a spy as his uncle is loyal to the wise- blonde mother.

Alicia is not actively enjoying her time and has pushed Lisa Viscado to meet with Catherine or Cecilia in Europe. Lisa is worried about Aiden and hopes to bring him along to one of her venues. Ready Steady is a solo act if she has only that many followers to recall.

Anna has become the captain ofher crew and even met the ghostly form of a passing Reia to the Snowy Barrens. The heroes got a boost, though only Anna has kept herself in check. Her siblings are being held captive by a rioting harpy, and she wants to get even with Ava for putting everyone in danger by trusting Christopher - who was controlled in body by Hati all along.

The true Christopher was an incomplete vessel , he even had a dream in Part two these new years about the wolves and his future as Ava's aide to her realm.

Though even so, the wolves might have never known of the false face which ovetook the boy later into that arc. They see the past and future in a separate way than the spirit deity and officials can. Mid era modern, soothsayers vs the natural order of the wintery past of an archaic ice age.

Aneiu is not the proud mother of Small Paw. She may not even by around by the reason that she still refuses to consider Aneiu as more than a leader wolf. Her form is were wolven by her hybrid ears and tail. The warrior Aneius is just as he depicts.

With their new bodies and Tellervo's thanks, the team is starting back towards the Elementalvoid to save their comrades in arms.

Will Isa show to speak with the Titans back on earth? What of Horus as Shiro, the light dragon and relic of Aiden's last hope?

Is Ava never going to be able to return to her real body as a spirit - bound child of both earth and the Eternal world? Is Ami going to pull through in time to save her siblings' skins!? Stick around and find out! Chapter 16 is nearing to step up this fire in our heroes' dramatic tale ! Read on and stay curious enough for the ending!


	16. Chapter 16

Teen Titans; New Generations- New Destinations- Arc Restart; Chapter 16: Let's Break That Deal- With a Djinn or Succubi Queen!? Carry Me Home On A Gale Wind. Fire Within the Hearth- Outburst of The Firey Djinn Prince.

/

Aiden riled up onto his legs and _screamed._

Whatever had gone on between the loss of Ava's world, or her own life, this had to be a meltdown while Amelia Grayson still resisted the Strix's influence.

This same act of a tortured mind had given the harpy reason to act from her pedestal.

Ami dusted the air with her art. While controlling the remaining power over her fans' strength to redirect the demon lady's attack onto her untainted brother, Amy felt the energy she'd missed had finally returned- and with the Spirit foxes at her side to add some exta hype!

~Haru! Megu! Akane! Stop that witch ! He's the Chosen we have to _protect_ !~ She swiftly pointed to her brother's form, as the fox brigade doubled in size to do Ami and Amaterasu's bidding.

 _ **~Rah!**_ You mangy whelps of the wrong food chain!~ Hati darted after the fox's astral trail and left them to regroup by their miko- summoner.

Ami iminated a proper fall back signal to her ally spirits.

~Oh _no..Great!~_ She whacked her forehead and recalled an earlier set- back. Young Amy had forgotten almost about, Hati...He was a major pain in her -

~Rather daring, child! ~Lil laughed Amelia's way before acting to reclaim Ava , still unconscious in her spirit form from the blow.

~Yet, you **fail** to see the _truth_ . Your brother was not true to his agreement. He was only led away from the dragon's containment sphere, by my distraction. Without that, the red lord's powers might have stayed active for a time longer. Your sibling owes a debt to me, as my newest contracted!~

The jig was up. Aiden squirmed in pain as the djinn in his head and body roamed without a way out. He did not want to become the dragon's replacement! No!

~Ava's not on your side then! You've already lost!~ Ami smirked to the demoness with her own truth to bare , though not before those unlikely eyes of a monster.

 _~Ha!_ You believe all you may! What hath she left-

~She's right you know, Lilith. ~ Ava Marie stood with the body of Reia's descendent as her calling card.

~You..did _not_ kill one..another?~ Her eyes widened and that left the witch to think it best as a 'resting hour. '

~I would never do that to Aiden. But **WE** had a deal too. If I gave you myself, Aiden would be freed. As in , no longer your new follower OR servant. In other words..you broke your own rule by 'proclaiming' too early in the agreement that Aiden was already **_CHOSEN!_** You are a half- mind demon. And now you are also, out of _**TIME!~**_

~S-sis...~ Aiden tried to feel his flaming skull. It was light as his old cut , flutting in his heart, and...he..was back!?...~

~You...broke my enchantments..the poison! Why will it do _nothing?!_ What did you brats do to **MY** _**plans!~**_

Lil became a wreak. She looked as if she would split herself in two! Instead, she re- emmeraged as a bat winged strix. Her dress was low cut and her hair wild as a crying wraith's.

Her eyes were fully red and her claws were that of a harpy again. ~I..demand a do- over! _Lies!_ I _never_ lose! Give me my sacrifice! The world you thrive shall be my kingdom! Give it all to **_mee!~_**

The howl of both wolf and succubus had the raven haired tween gasp and trn towards the towering glass windows .

 _Another_ wolf besides Hati?

~You are not getting out of this one! ~ Ava raised her arm with her sword held right into the air.

~Armies are coming to stop your 'display' once and for all! Be prepared, to surrender!~

Aiden gawked with Amelia, as the wolves of the heroes' allied forces burst through the crystal walls with ease. They continued to bring with them swarms of spirit ally, and gods to the sects of the northern peaks.

 _~Yahaaa!~_ Ann rushed in with the blown - apart , mountain of snow. When this, was only the beginning. Aiden high fived her for the timing.

~Glad we could save your butt again! It's always a way to liven things up! Charge , _teeam!~_

Among the rough batttle- ground,another meeting had been starting to take it's place within the stony walls.

~May- muffin _pie!~_ The imp son had found May - bell beside the Goddess Tellervo . Their reunion was touching to the frozen , cold wastes of the alpen. Skadi was over the moon ecstatic, with the real Odin added to their list of knights and magic weilders to fight forth against the demon wolf and witch's armies.

~ Did...you change your hair!-

May batted her eyes, which earned a blush from her royal- loyal - bumkin .

~Am I not _awful!_ ~ She whined by her new appearance as an elven in full height .

~ We should have Tellie turn me back! First, we take back the Frozen thaw!~

An army of imp - beings charged in after their prince's command.

Damian tag- teamed both Zatanna and Greg. They appreciated the ex- assassin son's swift kicks to slow down the enemies, most of them were lurking from behind dark shadows and corridors waiting to strike unexpectedly.

The prisoners had been freed and were fleeing or helping the allies they could reach. The enemies were wailing for their king and, queen to put a stop to the fighting .

 ** _~Yaaaahhehhh!~_** The witch's cry had the wolves cover their ears and rear up in fright.

~You...will all perish on **_MY_ MOUNTAIN!~**

Aiden stood finally with Ava's help, though his demons were still ticking away as the teen fell to his knees with a thump. His heart pattered and the twinge of his firey skull threatened to return. Ava gasped and turned to find her team's second commander inside the fray of allies and gods.

~She..was right..shoot!~ Ava bit her lip and cried out.

 _~Annie!~_

Ava Marie shouted to her middle sibling 'number two' with a look of desperation in her gaze.

~Go and grab Ami! I..am going to personally repay that witch for what she's done! ~

Ann saw as the nineteen year-old dragged Aiden over to Skadi and Kaien, for assistance in keeping her brother calm and his power contained.

The two had not a moment left, as the sorceress of precious crystal sent herself to land in front of the harpy's throne. Lil was now past due for a return ticket to the underworld...the real queen was here to win back her kingdom!

~You cannot face **me!** That fire is only so close to burning inside his chest! If he rejects the demon harbouring that hatred, it will turn your lowly sibling to dust and ash! _Hahaha!_ Why not return with the brats you have left to safe- guard? You are a **_horrible_** guardian! The chosen is my bloo-

The Strix saw as her wing had to avoid the half- royal's magic over ice and crystal. Violet to icy, lavender sights of the teen, were full of an intent to hunt down her kill. The child would not leave her task half- through. Ava was ready to return the favour five- fold back into the harpy's face.

~This is my world..I have two homes to protect now...~ Ava grasped her blade and took a stance, and a much needed exhale, before her eyes peeled open to deliver the strike.

~So don't get in my way **again!~**

The rush returned, as both witch and white knight skid across the chamber flooring with knives underneath their heels.

Ava swat the evil demoness as if she had no strength to display in turn. Only the real Ava held this realm's element.

No one feared the succubi any longer, not while she was a captive in sight of the Northern lands, the realm of Reia's heir's, birth-rite!

~ You...don't know when to quit! You tried and messed everything up! Live with that , and leave our world alone! No one...wants a two- bit magician making another proclaimation to war ! You are not fooling _**anyone,** anymore!_ ~

Lil toppled to the floor by such words, as her wing had been hit with the tip of Ava's blade in the process of steadying her legs. She scrambled to her feet in a tattered,deshevled mess. Her scalp was forever turning grey in this moment. Wide, frightened for dear life eyes were met with the tip of Ava's sword in their way. Lil was forced to look up slowlt with that wide gaze and gasping jaw. The Lady Strix, had lost to a child.

Ava's bravery left the demoness to still, her limbs became frigid and her breath was useless in the presence of the true ruler of this void. Ava looked down onto the loser, her eyes were unforgiving,yet stern.

Lil was a tainted , evil soul. Yet Ava Marie knew that a trial had to be set in stone, for the strix's plans to abolish her world's order had cause quite an imbalanced shift in the elemental 'rule of winter.' That would take time to re-adjust as before the witch's meddling. It had been years of plotting, and now, Lilith had to atone for all of her crimes in court.

~Get **out.~** The soldiers of the allies' deities surrounded the strix's way to the exit. She could not fly with her wing broken. Ava spoke again with her eyes on the losing participant of this duel.

~I won't kill you, but the spirit factions' represetatives might as well send you to court for everything-

~Am I on earth?~ Lil barked a laugh to interrupt this heroine's , famous last words.

~ Did you **think** I'd give a damn over what you'd say? You have nothing without the prophecy provided by my , accomplice...what if the Universal reject you as this world's ruler? You were as much a part of my creation as _HE_ had been! What if they see you as one having learned from the enemy, your petty magic? You are a traitor, and assocciated with a demon, after all this! Do you even know what Reia had been born as before her conversion to the Eternal lands? If I die, your guess is as good as mine, princess!~

The soldiers were swarming the ground and Ava...her head looked back down onto Lilith with a smirk. ~I'd love the history lesson, though..As I said before, there is no more time for either of us!~

Her palm placed itself against the Strix's weakened craft. ~Goodbye, Lilith. There is nothing left you can offer. I'm not going to remember you anyway. Not as an ally, nor as a foe. See you in the Underworld _courts!_ ~

Her powers were impeccable walls as the strix's entire body had been solidified inside of a crystalline obelisk. It was a place where Lil could not do another living, being harm. Ava...had defeated her demons, at long last..

She remembered though, that a certain porcupine had his own troubles to deal with. Ava immediately ran towards her sibling at full force. Greg , Tellervo, Henry and Odin reinforced the walls of Lil's cell until the high officials were to later arrive, to take the demon- toting witch to trial.

~Ami! Grab Kaien and Anna. We still have one more spell to re-inact. ~

Her words reached the mini miko's ears, though the real concept had Amelia concerned for her own past mistakes.

~What'll happen?~ Glen asked as Damian sped ahead to follow Zatara and the teens.

Verra gawked, and _THEN_ knew everything as puzzle pieces inside his tiny skull.

~They are gonna banish- Ava! That magic is not -

~Uncle Vee!~ Ami squeezed her pup in those still- adolescent arms without forgetting what he had done.

~My..memory? I'm not a mutt! Wow! Now let me go, Ame! I have to warn the princess!~

He kicked, though the fox- spirits shoved the dog to heel. He would not face Ami, not while Dick and Kori had left the canine - hybrid in charge of the Titans' family's well being!

~She can't end the curse. Only Aiden can if his powers dissapear and that memory of the spirit, currently! You don't want that , and Ava could end up -

~I want big bro to live too...but his power is not his...~ Ami sniffed. She.. had a point so far.

~It's the fire bird's magic!~ Vee was thrown aback by the miss's comment. ~He can't get rid of that AND the golden dragon! That's not possible so let _me..out!~_

The cat had gotten free, though thought it his own power which had freed him from her tiny arms of an iron will.

Yet Ami had let the cat go for his reasons . She wanted to know if Amaterasu's prediction would come true. This had not been planned,though Lil coming back from the dadhad been a spectacle!

Anna spun on her toes to meet with her sly- fox of a sister. Amelia was not playing the good cop today...

~What's the hold up-

~Ava is calling us. We can save Aiden from the demon chewing him to bits...but it has to be everyone ! I don't care about picking favourites! That's illogical! ~ She rippled by to grab Ann's arm and proceded to tug her sibling towards the real action.

~Ami! Why the headache! Tell me-

~Oh..~ Her eyes fell onto Aiden and she was out of words in a catch of breadth.

~He's gotten tainted too much...I don't know...but I want to try!~ Ava had the group's attention as well.

~Kaien, Eternal Fire. Go. ~

On cue, Solario swapped forms to reappear as deity to the southern isles. ~ Apollon and before Gaia...I pledge my inner strength to thee!~

Ava nod and Ann was unsure of why...they must had predicted something! The rest was not staged! How did Ava know what Solario's true form was or looked like?

~Odin! Skadi! The North and the Above ! ~ She directed the deity to use their art as well as Tellervo and May, whom followed with Glen and Henry. Greg was up next.

~If your spell functions. ~ He reminded the princess as she simply nod in turn. ~ I'll pay for his life with my own mortality.~ She replied. Greg started up to full power in his sorceer of white's garb of a Celestial representative to the spirit order.

~Magic...as she flows through thy very spirit..I am one of the Eternal Cosmos! Of Digitalis, I provide my strength...return a life not yet summoned...repair the rift we seal as one entity!~

Verra was weak though lent his power to Greg's cause. He just prayed that it was enough..

~Ok, just leaves ..Earth. ~

Ava turned to Dami, Zatarra, Ami, Ann, and finally...

~Ave! ~ Ann saw it as well as Ava did not bother to swap forms. ~ Why..are you for earth?~ Dami asked while Anna remained speachless.

~I'm not a full- fledged guardian yet.~ She saw Ami's eyes as unreadable as ever. Ann needed to practice that trick.

~I..think Uncle Shoji needs a break, so I am going to become a duel- stage guardian. Uncle V, you don't have to fight our battles. We are going...to make it past the storm !~Verra's wide eyes opened wit a tooth grin. ~ I hope you'll keep up in the mock- trials. ~ He said with a grin.~ The life of a guardian is nothing but working like a dog, as you know!~

Ava smiled and concentrated her magic to work..just this time..she had the energies of her siblings flow into a direction that connected with the others' auras. Wait...Ava Marie... had that power ?

The rest of the team just went along and mimicked the movements of their closest allies. If it was to bury the dragon's story for good...then the heroes would take a hint and try their hardest to make things move ahead into the present!

~Remove the thaw...from his heart...I decree this light, to shine from the darkness..back into the _sun!_ ~

She left her words to swim round and round Aiden's body. It was not an exorcism, though the group remained on alert for any changes.

~I'll help too!~

Horus; of the golden dragon's aspect as a youth , emerged from Aiden's chest and added to Ava's test of strength.

~Ready! Now return to yourself and breathe again! ~

A starry dust clapped off of Ava's palms as the last effort had been finished...was...did they succeed?

The tower shuddered as the soldiers of the Eternal order lined up to clamber up the frozen stairs. Their target was..in ice!?

A set of heels tapped across the floor to leave the heroes anticipating the other party's demands. Instead, those heels belonged to an old ally of both the Titan and Guardian.

Aluehainyu, Lord Destiny's successor of the Eternal keep. Her sakura hair had grown to encompass her face andto frame her fine features well. Her dress was of black and had the webs of a widow, raven's feathers to her gown, even lace was inserted into her attire as a morticia to the tween and Titans. She spoke a bit less as a teen, as the Titans had known Aluehainyu before her rise to power.

~Well done! You were the late child to a fallen seer. I now know why you were chosen, my dear Lady Ava.~ Aluehainyu was in all, a perfect watchdog to the high factions. Kaien still did nt trust how the whiny witch had almost lost her way.

( An Eternal Tomorrow and To the Future arcs. Al was nearly a dictator with a love- hate relationship towards those who worked to free Rokuro, and the humans for making Lord Destiny work so many long hours. He is noted in the past to have had Lord Roku as a child as his pupil. The rest can be fpund of Wattpad under Veil of time forbidden myth. Pageturner09. Check it out if you enjoy an exciting and tragic fall of the hero story. )

The age of Aluhain had changed, yet her expression as a former, Raven winged had Ava notice the fine details .

Ava Marie straightened up herself and stood to bow and salute the Lady of The Eternal, with a hopeful gleam in her eye that Aiden would awaken from the council woman's support.

~Yes. We have seccured both Hati and Lilith as escaped criminals to the order. You may take them in to be held accountable for their mis- deeds. ~

Alue looked over the riots gone dim. Her eyes leapt over to the crystal spire, then to Aiden by the center of the throne room floor.

~A casting? And the witch is completely sealed and packed. I am most impressed. ~ She smiled, though did so as to not seem eager for...friendly gestures. It was not her place to bond well with humans.

~Thank you , Your highness. If it had not been for these brave souls and spirit, we might have lost the Barrens to Lil's abilities. ~

~Yet there is one more task beforeyou must choose. First, the boy we shall treat . You have one last act to perform. Come. This room must be cleansed of the miasma. Ava, you too shall go through the procedure, yet all of your allies must accompany us onward.~

Curiously, Ann tried to ask a word of this 'task ' , though was outright ignored with the turn of Alue's head. Snob princess, much?

~That...~ Ava felt her eyes shift to try and catch a glipse of Ami's cerulean shade.

~To the 'outside' wall. There is something you must do before your quest comes to an end forever.~

/

Alue's legs ghosted down the steps as her entire form remained all draped in a cascading cloak of ebony. Her pale form made her features seem of higher lineage than even Ava, who was the correct ruler to the Barrens- though not of yesterday. She had not been told of Reia being a nomadic wise woman to the Elemental and Eternal north.

This was to return Reia's power to the realm andtp keep it safe from crumbling. Would Ava; without Odin, Hati, or Reia, be alright governing a boring world of mysticism and such grace? If not, she would indeed wish to return as a mortal child to the earth and her chosen parents. Isa would not like this decision, yet!

The new which the had entered then led out side, where a circle for the magically inclined stood. This, was a test. Reia had never expected such things, perhaps never...yet...Avaknew very little about the priestess and her craft.

She suddenly felt stuck in a muddy bog within her thoughts- borders? what were those anyway!

But...still... Ava gave a small swipe to her eyes. ~ Aiden is finally free...he can't be hurt...when the power of the sun won't lead the demons to their target...I did what I had to...~

Aluehainyu now stood to meet directly, Ava's wary gaze of lavender.

She rose up her palm to still the shuffling of her squad to the Eternal.

~ This world is not as Aneiu of the Snowy Front. Now is it bound to stand as ice alongside it's bordering realms. ~

Ava Marie nod and understood the seasons of the world's neighboring sects.

~Then you also know of Reia. Of her craft which none shan't ever forget. She brought with her the meaning of a wilderness - not a wild wood, yet a place untouched by time. She also saved the wolf clan of the Snowy Front by embedding her spirit essence within White Wolf leader, Aneiu. Together, they work forever in harmony of their kin to prevent the thaw of the Elemental cycle. Reia was not of the Raven, yet of the sect's leader. The Wolf. That is why Raven winged is to foresight. It was a way to save Aneiu whom had been granted the art by merging her energies with Reia's own. ~

Ann saw this change as Greg was about to faint from the explanation...so...Reia's spirit was never of a bird's ability to the Void?

~My own mother and father were followers of Reia's nature. Lady Alga and Sir Serge were those whom had borne unto their child such sacred rites- I was to protect Reia's unborn heir upon the child's birth- date. Yet chaos spread and Reia's murderer fled with her memory still lingering over the tallest alpen mounds . She was reclaimed, though in a terrible condition nearing dis- memberment. She proposed another pla and sent her spirit to be ...reborn,though not as herself through reincarnaion. My mother left her life to Reia , as my father had lost his life to massacre. I was left to be granted the oath. Yet...this would be not for many years. According to Reia, the child would not be aware of her past, nor her future. As the days turned, I left to seek my answer of a higher calling without a clan to hold my rites higher. In spirit Russia I was raised without a family and was regardee a half- blood by the children of a spirit- earthen It was of the war- times. I had lost my memory from travelling for so long .Upon a stay in the village Ij had been kept, Lord Destiny found me and I became his perfect student . When the time had arisen to revive the child of Reia by Time's decree, I had not hoped for the human in that boy or girl to wish itself without a presence. Yet, you care deeply for those whom you see as family. I am not able to know for certain, though this I will say.~

Ava waited and watched as Alue knelt with her comrades to one knee. Then, Alue rse while they stayed to the earth a slight.

The princess's eyes saw this and knew the question would become audible soon. Ava still remained silent before the Eternal leader and her soldiers.

~Ava Marie Grayson, of Earth or of Spirit- The time to decide your future has been at long last sought. If you decide to become an Eternal being, your ability to travel through worlds might allow you the opportunity one day of reuniting with your siblings. Yet you will have a limited stay to not taint your powers by the influence of mortal walls. This is law to we Spirit and god alike. Turning would make you an enemy of all. Yet the Barrens will not thrive without it's ruling light. You embody Reia's magic over moonlight and the world's nights upon snowy peaks. You have seen the heart of your darkest fears and of your hopes, shattered . You have saced and sacrificed many, yet you hold your head away from praise. It is just to our kind to never show our powers to outsiders on a , whim as they say. Ehem! However, if you return to your mortal guise, unless your power is desired for future wars and events by our council's decree, we will pull you back inside the void to meet these demands. No matter where, when, you will be a part of this world for you life- time. The blood you carry is not to be wasted by your rites. For you were not born to a mortal, you were reborn, half- blooded. ~

~So...even...right now I have time...I guess, we made things work-

~Ave! You can choose! It's your ability, not their's ! If you want to go on and play hooky, do it! ~ Ann shouted for Ami to shut her mouth. Amelia refused though and Ad's shot them both a glance for the extra noise.

~I love you guys, but this is really important. If I am not going to ever be a human in a million years, then I might as well..fix what I ran away from. I wanted to back then, stay with everyone on earth-

~So, is that you choice?~ Al was startled by a shake of the lavender eyed teen's head in reply.

~No, then was back then. Now, I think I can manage doing what's right for...the time I have. I won't forget though. I also would like to hold Veravakumu's position as a guardian over the Earth AND my home realm in the Barrens.~

~Way ta go! I don't have a second from, so I'm no more than a house cat once they ship me back to Earth. ~

~ Then...Verra's form is as the previous chosen's experience? I...I see . ~ Aluehainyu stopped and tapped her foot with arms interlaced to think.

~A guardian...a late start , though you do not wish to abandon the present chosen as their protector. You have a lion's heart, my dear. ~

~I would not want to take sides , not unless it means doing what I have to to keep my allies and friends...safe...Chris was torn apart and I don't want anyone finding my weakness if I ever have a second to cry by. But...if it's not too much trouble, would a proposal be in order, Highness? ~

Ava suddenly reminded the Eternal soul of Reia. A ...well, what an interesting developement!

~Fine, I shall consider your wish. Yet of your brother, we must not allow him to stay within the Eternal realm a bit longer. I will gladly open a portal to your world, yet Aiden and our princess must remain for a time. They were inflicted by the witch's trials, the rest of your team have nothing more to -

~No celebratory feasts? Am I going bananas over here? When is Aiden going to come back to Earth? The poison is not ...-

~We'll gladly do just that. ~ Ann stood by Dani and added with a lick of her lips. It was dry and cold as the temperature dropped down to night fall.

~As long as he knows what day of the week it is, I don't think anyone else objects. ~ Ami puffed up her cheeks and still did not agree with her sibling's defeated reply. It was not fair! And why was Aiden not with...what ...was her name...like the -

She would take no more standing around like a tree trunk waiting towards demolition row.

~I'm not going back! I'm gonna stick it out. You guys can wait back on planet Gaia! I am not leaving till they let me see my brother!-

~Ami! It's just like the doctor's ! He's not-

~I know...you were going to send him to meet with the fire- bird! Count me in! Anaterasu is already there waiting ! I have to see her too!~

Ami's pleas were interrupted by Ava's wise and firm words over her weeping sister's complaints.

~Calm down...I'll talk to Ama-

~But..the land there is all sunlight! You can't handle it! No, you have to go!-

~Aagh! Fiine! If Ami is EVER going to stop and sit down, then I'll go in her place, INSTEAD. I'm like a second body guard, so that won't stop the sun- queen from knowing why my sis couldn't make the invite. ~

Ava's jaw dropped, yet Alue's world turned with a smile , then a giggle from those pale lips.

~Oh ! You are indeed the sister of the Chosen sun- child!~ She held back her laughter with a robed sleeve to her lips as a reminder of the Eternal's conduct. Or laws that say not to laugh in public without restraint!

~Ah..yes..so we shall restrain the strix and she'll be justly persecuted for her crimes. ~ Aluehainyu began,then formed more words to instantly change the atmosphere of allies.

~As for the Chosen and his party, they will return- yet you, Ava Marie..~ Al bit her lip, knowing good byes were worth - while this time.

~ I understand. ~ Ava bowed her head with her capelet rushing against the wintery breeze behind the princess.

~ I'll go to the Eternal's council hall to testify. It is why we were so certain I had been ready to lead a kingdom ..~ She seemed distrought by Shoji's expectations, Kaien's as eell for they had blieved Ava's words then, back then..

And Aiden! You didn't say his name..just...I hate secrets...I won't-

~Youthful spunk in this one. Yet that could lead to a troublesome quarrel. ~ Al insisted to her squadron's lead and the heroines, that Ami be explained only an ounce of what the outcome would be.

~What good might it do? She was not invited. Ame, you have to-

~I..don't think that is right. ~ Zatanna spoke up and had the teens look her way with swift eyes and movements.

~Well, Amelia has a promise to fulfill. We heard about some Goddess, though...regardless of the issue with Aiden, she may be late to reply..or even still about to! So, don't rush things, ok? ~

Ami sniffled some more into her garb and pout over her loss dearly. This crow woman..this Aluehainyu, she was just not someone to trust at all with secrets.

Or her siblings and their well- being. Where was that reply from Amaterasu- Hime!

~Are we ready to head to the vortex, kids?~ Kaien asked this in his fox- self's guise. His words dropped a bit by how Verra could never become his spirit self again. Not even with the help of monks or saints, his taint was just too deep to uncover a cure.

~Almost, just...going to make things ...-

~Agh! Hey!~ Damian was hugged roughly by a pair of shaking arms. Zan almost panicked, though saw this as a friendship- not a romance. She thanked her charts for the misconception.

Anna had her gloved arms clumsily fitting round the Teen Titan's torso in a snap.

She then raised herself and hugged by his neck and shoulders. That really had Ami and Zan shove their faces far in to see the developement.

~We made a pretty great team, hope I'm as good an op as you are a Titan.~ She pried herself to stand before , not over the baffled teen. Praising him was something she had never believed in doing...not till today.

~ The JLA is going to need your smarts to back them. I just got to be a brute for the same reason. I didn't want to be left out. But...well...maybe not the same..heh...you are the real kid of my Grampa Wayne. So, see you soon, being family an' all. Put 'er there!~

Anna Grayson wrestled out his arm to grip the teen into a viking- style handshake. Well, could have been a bugs - bunny smooch, though Dami liked that Anna was a tough cookie to match up to. Her family possibly had trouble in the past, though he was..impressed by how she wasn't such a kid anymore.

~We'll be seeing each other during the holidays. ~

She and Zan blinked when Damian had finally opened up to say a few words, at last!

~Would not miss it. Keep Gramps away from the egg - nog. Or otherwise, Alf will tell us both off!~ She winked and knew that drinking the raw stuff would lead to trouble. He was a year or two younger. That would never fly by anyone's noses.

~Ok, then I would like to propose a simple gesture as well! ~ Henry bounded up to the youth in his wizard's form and had a plan spoken to the ice princess before long. ~ Before you are to return to the Earthen- realm, let us merrily celebrate our victory with a feast - I would not Miss Amelia's suggestion, not even if you paid me in full gold coins to win over my worth. ~

Ami blushed and saw that grin make waves where she should have hidden her face. Cherry red was not... true- blue!

~Gah! Mock me,will ya'? Rabbit! I'm not done with the hunt! Haru! You know what to do!~

On that moment, the lights of the foxes' trails into the aurora - born sky , glittered full of stars as fine as pure objects of crystalline majesty.

~Light coursing through my heart...reborn is your Northern Borealis! Ha! I'm a spunky genius you _guyys!~_ Ami chanted this as the rest broke from tradition and danced. The moon had the wolf clans howl. The relutant Aneius and his foe Malik even put aside their differences to join in on the fun.

~The clouds! She did all this?~ Skadi gaped by the youngest chosen's power. ~You would think the end to be upon us. ~ Tellervo chuckled and watched the teens and spirit romp around as newborn beings , amid the fallen snow with more flitting off from the clear skies. It was a magical moment to sing and rejoice to.

~We have done all that we must. ~ Ava; and those still untouched by the mild case of lunacy, spoke their farewells to Aluehainyu and her squadron.

~The portal will open. You will seek out Thor. He is a second- era of kings whom knows the laws woven about this realm. ~ Ava nod to Al's instructions.

~When will my brother...Aiden, be ready to return with them?~ She hated to pry now, but the emotions she held were too easily able to slip through the cracks of the princess's, once- mortal being .

~You are going to change your mind if they stay any longer. ~ Verra warned from beside a less- than- amused Kaien.

~Kids will be kids. They'll survive.. We promise as well as guardians should , that your sibling won't have a hair out o' place by the time the council has toted his good- bye to our world. ~ Verra was shocked to hear his uncle taking charge..with such conviction! Had this quest really opened up the protector side to the kook all over again?..

~I hope your word is the real deal, unc. Ava, word of advice. Ami is going to kick and scream...I think you should blank out her memory for a few. You still remember how I cast it? You are under the same lunar directional rule. So you can use that same spell. No joke. ~ The cat put his paws up in defense and nod over this as sure as he'd been as Takahara Shoji.

~I'll think on it, but Ami has to learn her own lessons. I can't supply a quick relief , with magic..not unless-

~Then you go with him! Sis!~ Ami broke out and had Anna and dami clawing her off of Ava's robes in a whip of their fantastic tag- team display .

~Ava has to go to a meeting! You know that , A-

~No. ~ Aluehainyu saw the struggle between then group and had all pause to listen. ~ I agree with your youngest ally. Ava Marie, you are to aid in escourting the Chosen to the Eternal halls of my rule, well before the flirts thou summoned to stand right before the gods. ~ She smiled to the and left Ava to agree , outmatcged by her siblings...Is this what Aiden had felt all along? That he needed a debate; with the rate of standing up for his beliefs, lowered by the expectations...of the prophecy?

~Then you go, I'll get on board the next 'vortex' to Jump City. ~ Ann put a thumb's up to add that she had the Titans' back entirely. No fuss for a soldier this time. Since..Dami was her extended family..they actually had a lot in common!

~So...then I am going with her. ~ Ami brought this up andfrowned up to her elder siblings with a worried mind still ticking away.

~We'll summon you if Amaterasu calls. Promise.~Ava meant this in earnest if the plan was not so just. Ami really had her hopes on discussing something with the mighty goddess, that she would not dare t utter to her own family. Anna seemed calmest in the rest of their journey. Maybe she had alrady pried Amelia's secrets from her , during a similar debate?

~You had better send a return address so I can complain. ~ Ami smirked and shook on the deal , before giving her big sis a bear hug.

~Stand a little taller, Ava...~ Ami said ito the teen's ear once they had left this as a solemn fare- thee- well from the Barren's princess's hospitality.

~Sheh, you would think this would have been more ...dunno..mushy, maybe?~ Ann grunt to her new ally. Dami shook his head with a small sigh. ~ This was a warring period between immortal creatures. They don't know the same emotions as humans, I can see from how they act coldly towards you.~

She said nothing in response, though her new family member was not wrong at all.

~But just like humans, they have good days, bad days, and bad spirit or beings, just like we have criminal minds on earth. ~ She nod to herself on this. They did not disregard humanity. And if the daemon or spirit did in fact have those who did not wish to cooperate with the Earth- beings, then...what was yet to be of their peaceful future as heroes?

~Last call for Gaia on the express bound!~ Verra shouted to lighten the tension he felt all around him.

~Then the portal is going to return, head homeward, chosen and allies of Earth. ~

Aluehainyu had herself and Ava Marie perform and incantation amid the area they had all been standing by. Ava was more powerful with Al's dark magics of a wise crone to back her own. Yet old wise women here looked incredibly juvenile! Would Ava end up with the pint sized impression once she reached twenty thousand years old?

Never to know these predictions well enough, Ava bade her family, the Teen Titans and Young Justice members, the cat Verra, ( whom had to say his own personal goodbyes to certain choice of his staff ), Kaien - whom was still protecting the youths under Kori and Dick's secondary orders, and ...

Ava bit her lip and set the course. They had defeated an evil weorth forgetting. She just wanted to go back to her castle , and sleep like an all time fan of Rip Van Winkle.

Ava had bitten her lip for another, good reason however. One Titan had not been added to the return slip of heroes

Our icy princess had nothing to go on about , nor any extra information for Al to figure out her own motives for hushing her thoughts away.

~Your brother and the strix shall not go in the same unit. I shall divide them. Tellervo, Skadi, H- Glen and his ally have found peace with your friends. ~ Al shot a ghlance back towards Ava, whom hada look of awe on her face as well as it was genuine of her disbelief.

~By Hel! ~ Skadi warned by the goddess of the Underworld set as a reminder for her own disappointments of her own kin.

~Glen was not to take to the humans , ashe is half of my blood! How dare they target ...he will be vigilant at all times! Mr. Vanderbilt is also not seeing our side of the law of fae and faire! Tellervo, you must take charge of the boy-

~Nay. ~ Aluehainyu stopped the bunch as her squad trudged out through an opening vortex with both Alex and the strix's prison of crystal.

~I will send word to Dreamwake of our faction. He and Miss Pippette should be notified of their kin's changes in alliances. ~

Ava was only able to follow Alue blindly through the rift, while Skadi went along- though Odin and Tellervo were left behind to secure a peaceful end to the lasting fog of their worlds.

As the shifting area of the bridge between realms grew for the Eternal Lady of Darkness, Ava started to remember why she had to arrange a meeting at all. She had a friend inside the void, whom had also not been named to have atepped back through the earthen portal.

~Raven...Are you still-

~Not yet. ~ The empath stopped from the event when Alue could telurn on them in an instant. She was a poker- faced daemon with a reputation for finding solutions, by erasing lives.

~Kaien was not on our side , not even Verracan stand up to those deity anymore! If Aiden really was

~Quiet your emotions until we reach the end of the tunnel. ~ Ava nod to her telepathic spat with her dear Auntie Rachel. ~ I want to trust that...!-

~Aaaaagh!~ The schemeof things did not last as long as the vastness of the infinite rift. Alue rose up with her wings outwards, pushing back to intrusion of a secondary, presence.

~No..no!I wokn't loseto you!~ Lil had woken up and was rioting as a wraith all over squad had to use force and their defense magic to keep her locked up tight. Ava was alert ed immediately and rushed to finalize the crystallization of her greatest foe- yet that was never the case.

~Who revived the strix!?~ Alue shoutedto her staff and then to Ava.

In that moment,the Eternal had narrowed her gaze to qustion everything out of her confident princess.

~You! What did you bring through the gate? ~ Her stafc was next as Ava's craft suffered from the drain of Aluehainyu's daemon art form.

~I sense a magical presence..it eminated from the walls untold upon our arrival! You have allowed anotherto gain this insight! Bring them forth-

~No need. ~Ravenwas about to let herself back into reality, when another voice had the strix even lose her ability to speak in a clear sentence.

~A-Aiden?!~ Ava gasped and leapt from her spot by Alue to see him...awaken..that was not her brother!

~Hiya! Is it already that time, again? Nice entry,empath. Heard that flapping cape of your's from the moment I came alive. And..the Eternal is all wrong. ~ The boy's attire..was like that dark set of duds from the fight! He was being overtaken by that stupid curse again! It was dormant the whole time?

~Chosen? No, no, you are not the one we seek to cure! Guards! Restrain the child!~

Alue sent her men to withstand the hits and slashes as the blonde broke free of his constraints . The guards were injured or to the ground. He..was berserk right now!

~Aiden! You have to control your powers!~ Raven finally reverted to her tangible self and left Alue to growl her still had issues,though now both had the powers of their adult selves to rule out the obvious matter!

~I will not stand by and watch this display- your brother will g before the order if he cannot quell his demons! They will not react kindly to changing aspects into allies. Your father's was no more than a spawn unbound! ~

Ava saw the Eternal lady rush in with her firey temper far from dispelled. Aiden laughed in this new guise and started to move with his blades uncapped as well. Al and he clashed , leaving the entire shell of an arena to quake by the disturbance.

~I..won't...trust your will! It has been tainted as so decreed by our law's predictions! You can never become as you were! Be destroyed here!~ Alue raised her staff , though had to draw back once Ava had jumped in to slam herbrother with her magic into the darkness of the void .

~You are losing your head! Or you will, if we don't find-

~Agh!~ Ava was pummeled into the guards on the ground, whom still rose in time to catch the princess from her fall.

~No...he's getting away!~ Raven spun her web of magic as soon as Ava had shouted this in despair.

~AZARATH MORTIX ASTERION ZINTHOOOS!~

He was able to tear a hole into the shifting area,only to leave burned by Raven's projectiles' last hit.

~He is going to open a portal inside the void! Stop him!~ Raven's grip over Al's form disappeared from the war - goddess's signal . She flung after the blonde brat with the heated display of an air ship through stormy skies.

Ava dove in after the official,with the help of Miss Roth and her own will...her brother...then the strix!-

~Wait!~ Ava stopped the rest including Alue from disappearing through the vortex with her ice- controlling craft.

~ahaaa!~ Al brought her staff against the art, though ran out of magic as Ava responded with a yell.

~Lilith is going to escape! My brother is still going to have to fight the guardians! We have to bring her in first..so listen to reason! He's not getting far,Raven put a mark on him. He has her brandnow, so she'll be able - !

~Ava! Alue! Don't you dare!~

~ahhh..if you fuel my powers again, your brother shall become the new king of a darkened flame! Ahaha!~ Lil laughed in her cackling voice as the three beings, finally had a reason to quit . Fighting against the strix was morefun. It had to be drawn out as a truce..for now.

~I...am not aware of the lesser details. ~ Al was lyimg as she snipped her groiwl towards Lililth's sneering face.

~We are both creatures with free will - compared to you, daughter of Wrath-

~No more fighting! We want answers!~ Ava used the power she had over the strix's container to administer a lesson or two on not using the silent treatment in front of her captor.

~You lost so fess up. Otherwise, the court can wish your sorry but into oblivion as promised. I won't bethe nice guy forever,so talk!~

~You sound just as an old servant of mine...! I had many devoured for keeping their jaws tight around their mistress. Very well.~ Lil agreed,then bat an eye on their deal to add something,more to the bargain.

~Yet, my sentence will be confinement for a thousand years extra. Leaves the rot to hang over - I do not mind a little down time from my lengthy excursions!~

Ava could not promise anything yet as Al knew that plotting would be the downtime this demon rat spoke of .

~I...will try to gain their -

~This time will not run for you,not for an eternity longer... princess...~

Raven nudged Ava so that she could speak to the lowly crone during her latest losing streak .

~Did you free that monster from Aiden's mind? His power was not supposed to -

~He was not freed by I. He wished to demote his chances as the next Elemental of that ghastly bird of paradise, all on his very own Time... ~

Lil seemed to have outspoken her word, for the witch's assumptions to have this much..well, it did not effect the demoness as before so greatly as it did her conquering heroes. She knew of the past and it's effects unto this very present.

For the seed she had sown had gained insight unto it's time to have been THIS successful, oh! ..what a tragic end to the chosen's line...just on time as well.

~Tell us where he is headed. If it's earth, we'll find him and seal those demons away w-

~Not so easy as before, princess..~ Lil hissed with her tongue jagged as a saber's edge.

~You..would have to know the will of you ene-

~Aiden is still in there!~ Ava shouted to the demoness, and forced her powers to hold the strix forever silent in that time of great sacrifice.

~Then follow! Go! See what it is HE hath decided of their noble cause to justices and ends..Your brother is fed - up as they say, with the hero he once wished to embrace. You know, for YOU were the bane of his very-

~Ahhhah!~ Aluehainyu shot back the demoness within her sphere of a containment bubble. Her eyes were lit and full of that of her vengeful form.

~We are wasting time with this cretin!~ She shouted for the heroes to quit their bout , that Lilith would only tempt the princess to step into her web of deception.

~I don't disagree , but she can't hold back anything from us again. ~ Ava sternly turned her cold gaze towards the exit of the swimming vortex . ~Change our destination. ~ Her tone lowered and had the Eternal sister with her fists fiery and nerve- stricken.

~We are going to go after my brother, whether I did anything to turn him from the side of a Chosen to the next world. ~

Raven nod and saw the glare of Alue become a heavy sigh. Very good. She had a lot of tension, though as a ruler to the Eternal sanctum, Al had a part to play to keep the balance in check. Earth was a center point between divides. They had only to step inside of this web of illusions to find their way to Jump City. Possibly to find the Titans, then lastly Aiden, in his panicked state.

~Very well. ~ Aluehainyu motioned for her guards to collect Lilith by themselves, and to drag the wretched foe to the underworld from there onwards.

~Reply to the council lord, Dreamwake and to Lady Hecate, that this criminal will not see the light of day. ~

The squadron lead was then directed to the Strix's cell. He cautiously stalked around it as if she were a hungry lioness inside her cage. The curcus had run out of funding. This, was the witch's last time to show her appeal off to a crowd.

~With eyes of an amber gaze...~ She hissed in whisper by the speak, hoping only the guard would be entranced sooner or later on.

~I count your threads as they are shred to form , my exit from this trap...you will be my escape. Wait...the heroines must leave first..~ Her grin was all the male could see. He resisted, though Lil knew how to mask his shame herself.

~Tempted yet , my sire? Oh, knight of the round? Nay..you are none of those...you, will bcome my gateway into the sky against your your lovely Crow of the Law Of Eternal Suffering..!~

To Raven,Lilith was up to something sinister when she blinked and batted her lashes. Lil, was a hungry and strife- begotten monster of the fallen underworld. Ava could not lose her confidence, not for Aiden , not even for her parents' sakes.

~To earth.I shall open a new doorway, yet I am to remain to escourt thedemon inside her shell to the underworld regions. ~ Al bowed and let her arm fling up to adjust the rift's appearance by her craft. ~ Fate by sealed no more! By Hecate and Isis, let the spirit divide be your strength. The Barrens go with their queen's art. ~

Ava smiledback and understood this logic. ~ I will rise to return as it's ruler again. Do not hesitate if we run into danger. My father knows you from his past as a Titan. ~ Al blushed a bit by the memory ofthat ebony leader to the group she opposed . They had seen everything and were...were allies to be taken care to. For allies were most frahile as outsiders as the guardians had lost their strength as well. Earth was a weary form of a spirit's resort . They had to be careful when planning a stay for too long a time frame.

~Return once you have the mission as it should be. I will await your return as well as the gods of the northern sect. Farewell, Lady Ava Maria.~

The shifting tides swept up the empath and princess to disappear from sight. Lilith sighed and knew that the trial would leave her in need of a great, many couple of veins to burst. The Chosen was he hot- blooded shot at good fortune to come! Aiden would erase the demon...or divide his heart into broken shards in the process.

"M- Ma!-

"Am...Ami!? " The reunion in ebony child's mind was vivid and beautifual as she had always pictured it to be. The mini miko girl ran -

~huh!? W- wait! A..aiden is!-

"Haa!" Amelia woke up with her lungs tighter than Aladin's magic lamp . Sealed shut as Pandora's box, she belived her friends were still there.

Yet...it was so dark. It was cold andlonely on the other side. They had yet to make a landing over onto planet earth's plane of existence. Their time and their earth was at risk of an inside job.

"Big bro.." Ami still could not get that scream of his out of her head. Aiden had really been suffering..why could she not tell then, and before they had kicked the drasgon's butt?

"Am! " Anna called out as the youth finally seemed to feelthe warmth of the sun...and waves!

"We..made it back. " Dami said this , stunned and out of breath by the view of the city's bayside scenery.

"Holy toledo!" The first one to see the team in their state ; dazed and confused,had been none other than the changeling waving from the Tower's shore.

"Not a scratch, but wh-

"This aura!" Zatanna swiveled onto her feet, before hitting the sand with her magical presence. Gar was startled by the clashing sound, and head over as a cat to the allies and Titans with his tail straight up into the air.

"Why did you zap the ground!" He exclaimed in a high- pitch tone, almost in annoyance as his furrowed brows spelled out some confusion going on between the two parties .

"I felt..nevermind. Gar! How are Nightwing and-

"Not too hot , mama. " His ears lowered and a sigh popped out to bring Anna's anxiety into the mix.

"What? Were they so worried that they flew ahead of us? What happened to mom and dad, Changeling?" She was definitly insinuating that her parents had been reckless- just as the daughter and son it seemed.

"Hey! I was holding down the fort!" He grunt and switched gears to return to his mortal- hybridized form of a Titan.

"Cyborg said that a disturbance was rocking Jump, so they had to fly off to save the city! You shoud be thanking them! Don't disrepect. You would only end up on the adult's bad side. So, the heroes are finally home free? What the heck took you guys?"

Gar looked into Ami's eyes first before she had been ready to answer his question .

"Aiden...is still un- cured. " The green hero's ears downed as his eyes showed pity towards the youngest child.

"Those spirit..they are not our friends! We won't get an answer out of that Allie- chick! She's!...!"

"Whoa, whoa. Hold up!" Changeling stopped the youth's outburst with a palm up to quiet her emotional tremors.

"Al? What did she look like? Was she kinda young with wavy blonde-

"Heck no! " Dami spat and tried to work up his stamina after, coming through the wormhole so quickly to rile his stomache's contents.

"She had sakura pink hair and wore nothing but black! She had secrets she held for her own sense of justice, just to spite Ann and the rest of our team!"

"Ooh, that Al. I know her. " Shaking his head, Gar knew all too well that gaze of a powerful official, hiding possibly still in the shadows of the Eternal world.

"Your dad and I trust her a bit more though. " He saw Ami gape and then shout in protest.

"She's keeping tabs on Ava! I think she's like a double spy or something! Uncle Kaien! Say something!" She begged the mutt to add his half, as Solario turned bright red from Amelia's prying eyes .

"I am a servant practically of the Daia line! " They knew this, at least Raven knew the majority of the spirit elemental's , extra role he kept to himself for assurence purposes.

"Fox- fire. " Gar saw Anna awaken to this reality with a twist.

"We are getting my brother back as soon as his diognosis is clean-

"But what about the whole adventure we just partook in? " Verra asked with his nose twitching , slightly peeved by the welcome wagon .

"Then get your butts to the tower, an we can talk in all over! Ame! You big kid! I was worried sick!"

The ebony tween looked towards the entrance to Titans tower and burst into tears of sheer joy.

"Jackiiiee!"" She hauled her way, foxes on her shoulders and light in her smile. Jacklyn had been the only one with kind words after the heroes' fated return from inside a pitch, black world.

"Heyy!" You are gonna- Wah!"

The thurteen year old was brought down without a shield . Amelia hugged her best friend until the elder had to gasp to be set free from that iron grasp.

"Ow! Your lovin' hurts! " The two laughed and the team rushed in after to start up a meeting on what had really gone off with a bang in another la- la universe of mayhem.

"We..never had a single meal..Like we were dead or something!" Am had the realization that time and matter in the spirit worlds, did not depend on the same process of survival as in the other world of Earth and beyond it's walls.

"Everything was impressive! I thought that was the past, but it had sort of..."

"There was nothing clear about your stay. "

The team saw the next portal pop open, with their eyes wide as dinner plates.

"Henry? Glen!" Verra had to detox at an onsen after this, back home in Japan. It was after season though! Spa treatment...he was more need of it that than glass of , crisp, spring water or the fountain of youth!

"We had to come! Ava lockated us and sent our spirits through! Something has changed...I am-

"We..never got to stuff our bellies!" Ami slammed her palm against the counter of the Titans' kitchen island with a loud thump.

"Don't hold back. Please, Ava had a message." Ann spoke before her younger sister's animosity could get her into some serious trouble with the other worlders.

"Alright.." Henry nod and continued ,though his voice broke before returning to the form of his rabbit counter- self.

"Chickening out?" Dami raised a brow and now , Glen had to be the one to open his jaw over the discussion.

"What messeage is she talkin' about? " Jacklyn asked Ami as the firey tween settled down for her friend's sake.

"Ava..we stopped the ral enemy, but smething changed. Aiden...I'll tell you -

"That your bro was gonna go loco if he didn't find a cure for THAT . I know. Some kid Agatha an' Rachel from the Titans was goin' on about that. Your parents were running off like barn animals on a rampage . They ended up suitin' up with my dad in charge of gps of the whole group. "

Ami's jaw dropped, right before another disturbance had left the rest of the heroes to turn their heads towards the big screen.

"Dad!" Anna jumped up and was alert by his rough- up features. What had they beedn fighting?

~Anna?...Ami! ..Wait..did ..hold on. ~

He swapped the screen of their comm unit to seek out the others inthe heat of batt,e with a stoney monster!

~Kori, ok...We are happy to have you safe on earth. Ann,stay inside the tower and whatever you do,don't come after us. The city is not their only target. We are facing those golems from the spirits' world. They saw it into our's, that there was a way inside. So stay away at all costs from the mainland! We'll be -

"Don't?" Ann grit her jaw and her fingers were clutched tightly in response to her father's cowardice.

"So, you want us to hope you'll be ok? You just sent an s.o.s and Ami can hear every word! We are NOT standing by tolet you end up crushed by whoever is-

~Hana.~ Dick was using those serious eyes again..gosh! Why was he ...

"Who is the enemy. " Anna knew that her father was hard- headed,though not stupid . He had to spill the beans. Her heart could not take another dose of damage to those hit- points! Ami talk..great...

~I...can't te-

"We are fretting over the world's end!" The tension in Henry bounded out to shut the cop's jaw from retaliating.

"The children are more of age to know , than you might ever realise..! Sir! For your family's well- being, speak now! We have not much time! I too have yet to explain of the Chosen's-

"Aiden? What are you holding from us! "

~Ann! I'll open my mouth,but you are still staying put. The enemy has the power...to absorb your power..your strength! The Titans called in Titans East! Now stay out of the fight or no one is saving him! Not if we-

"Dad...you would risk the life of one of your kids!? Are!-

~Nightwing, signing off. ~

The screen grew dark without further notice. Ami had her lip quivering with her eyes on her poor sister's state.

"Dad...you...are such a coward...it's..not fair...we..we can fight!..So..."

Anna crumpled to her knees as if this were her limit met.

"Why won't you let us down more!? Why are we so important that you'd sacrifice Aiden for you other childr-

"Ann-

"I'm going to stop my brother." Ami brought her arm away from the red- head's burning bone of a guardian's Phoenix..why was this all coming undone! Nightwing was not supposed to save the world this time!

"Ami,if you are with me,and anyone else..." Herstaff extended to scald the floor a bit to ash on the tile. Gar gaped and wasafraid to start an arguement this early.

"Uncle G, take us to Mr. Stone as soon as you are ready to quit hiding from the enemy-

"I'm here ta watch out for you guys!" Garfield excitedly interrupted with his arms flailing non- stop. Kor was gonna brain the stud- muffin mutant!

"Nice, we are not animals, so don't even-

"If..." Damian was on the red- headed teen's side as he pried himself away from Zatanna.

"Robin! What are you doing? We cannot be called to join the seniors un-

"I'm pretty old myself, Zan. And if you haven't noticed, they maybe way in over theor heads . Dick hates to talk. She .." He motioned his arm to point at Anna ,who did not flinch once.

"Is probably enough to bring Nightwing to his senses if we-

"That would be against the Titans! Against their trust!-

Damian glared into the sorceress's eyes and spoke down to her words of a perfect soldier.

"We ARE the Titans! They are not going to let us go, because something must be preventing anyone fromcoming through! Why would he say, stay back? Even to us? It has to be as mind- blowing as taking down Trigon again-

"Wait!" Ami looked up and sniffed the air with herfoxes, eyes narrowed by a certain ...uncertainty...that was amiss!

"Auntie Rachel didn't follow us! I just got that!..Um..was she supposed t-

"What? " Gar looked to the group and then remembered that she had promised to...return! So was the little kid right?

"You...she was right...no wait!" Dami remembered that she had not appeared, that she had been missing when Aluehainyu had crashed into towne! (As in Ava's time line, so Towne fits in perfectly, I believe. )

"So...Raven never..." Gar ; stunned by allthat had happened, swapped expessions as if this had been a dire event ofhis time.

"We are going after your dad an' brother. " He said this,though Zatarra couldnot understand those words in the least! Risking protocol? What were they thinking! Con- El would push if ..and Wally...what were the heroes up to? She gulped and raised in her arm, her voice recite a few words to speed things along.

~We'll fly . So hang on!"

The teens had gotten the feeling that Zatarra Zatana was of a magical bloodline, just as equally powerful even as the first Raven of Azarath!

Ami added to the flow as the warp to thecity limits left Garfield determined to as Dick and Kori a series of questions. Why had they not questioned their friend's absence? Even worse off,why had Richard blown off his kids ...for a separate reason to lie and try and protect them? It had to be as Dami had spoken.

~A major event is about to rip the city up into this mess. Hope Rae has some kinda Gps in her control ta' find us...I hope anyway..~

The kids were given their warning, but Anna was not going to stad by without a real command.

~I just want to why Amelia's foxes don't give me the chills!~ He thought about how the were a goddess's familiars as Rae had put it earlier.

~Hang tight, team .~ Anna said to the heroes and allies of the spirit world beside her.

~We are warping on the spot without stopping. I want to know the real story from my dad's big,fat mouth. ~


	17. Chapter 17

Teen Titans; Arc Restart- New Generations, New Destinations; Chapter 17:Loud As The Phoenix's Cry. My Mission Is To Bring You Back. His Hurting Embrace - A Cooling Glacier.

/

An extra cliffy! Yup! That means the arc is going for about two to three ending chapters more! Get ready to find out now what becomes of our young heroes.

Alicia's sister had said all of her word, just for Lisa Viscado to gain some insight where it had not been presented openly , before.

~He still has a monkey on his back. ~ Alicia nod to her vessel and sighed away her memories of her dark sister to the moon- born coven..

~Though, now my dear sibling knows your connection to I. ~ Allie knew that Cici had her suspicions many times over, though they had found something interesting enough while visiting the blonde , ex- idol in Europe that spring.

~ She is trying not to allow the orderlies of her world the day. ~ Alicia yawned by how in comparison to Sayumon's anger , these elders could not beat young blood even with the law held against them.

"We are boarding. No more debates. I'll look like a coping, cat lady . Which is better than being idolized to death.."

Allie guggled and agreed to a well needed rest. This was so Miss Viscado could not draw any attention from other worlders on their tail to the same location.

~My sister is crude, and even sent a body guard ...why , Cici? ~

Alicia had not seen the faces of her old allies. Not since Verra's's return down to Earth as Takahara in the flesh. She hoped that the fighting was not..too anti dlclimatic for a certain empath. Starfire had to have already assembled her fabled group of heroes. It was only a matter of time before then.

/

The battle was picking up violently as Kori could not hold her heroes together as one unit. They had intruders that looked, and talked...it was as if Trigon had returned to settle the score!

The only difference she knew, was that these shadow- figures only had the ability to mimic and cheat, just until a hit was administered where it smarted.

Con El had less trouble as a bull, fighting to be freed from some shocking arena gone mad..with clowns!

"Holy Hera! This is madness!" Donna whipped out her lasso as Wonder girl and dodged a spray of acid from one creature.

"WAach! Don't you guys steal my pretty face! You, imposter!" Blue Beetle shot out his lasers and let the suit do the talking. The angry beast- monster stirred up onto it's six legs and attacked without mercy.

"Yiiiaaaa!" Nightwing swung forth and dropped his staff to knock the monster away from the younger, generation Titan's star.

"Thank you! I thought that thi-

"We have to remove this ...this is a false world!" He shouted over the teen's shoulder to have the real evil reveal itself.

"Nightwing!" Cyborg called out before a great, misty fog had encased the Titans into it's throws.

"Crap...we have to get to higher ground! Regroup and r-

~ I thought you wanted to meet!? ~

The voice of a playful , familiar pitch , rocked the air as the fog soon shifted away from our heroes.

"Wh-

"Are you the one behind this ? Answer!.. or the Titans won't ...you.."

Dick's eyes widening still behind the mask , left his whole body and mind shaken and in need of a reason to continue.

~We were..too late...~ His thoughts echoed this by whom the villain was, and before this cop of California and elsewhere..

/

"Aiden..son.."

~Err! Try again! You were close though. ~ The boy caused the heroic father to blink* by that response.

"You...what are you then!?"

Kori saw it as well. This was not..not Aiden..yet a ruse to distract . Maybe a doppleganger?

The boy certainly stood as tall as Aiden might have. He wore darker clothing than of the Phoenix's gift to the Chosen. His hair was wild, blazing blonde, though more as it had been at age fourteen and up.

His eyes were what scared Kori the most. Dick said not a word as his negotiator's 'status' had a crack running right through his perfect recordof accomplishments. This was...or was not, his family member...?

Richard Grayson gulped and tried to sigh, he tried not to aggrevate the demon. Yet to add some steam, to bend this boy to his side before the final blow could be had, he tried to keep his mouth shut.

"I...want to know, what happened to the Titans? Rob was not -

"Hush it. " Cy said this to Con El- unless he wanted to start a brawl with the hot- headed, cybernetic drone and the whole spirit world!

" I want you t-

~This is not much for banter, do you think I'm _wrong?~_

The boy was mocking the cop with as much buttons in his control to press as what seemed possible. Kori bit her lip and tried to keep the group from making any sudden movements .

~I have seen better of you all, well...HE has. I am just aiding the Chosen's decision to bring you along for the thrill of seeing this world collide..as long as your allies have their shields up!~

 **"What** have you done with _our_ child!?" Kori could not hold her feelings in. She was a parent , even if Aiden still had a few months left of high school to go. This reflection of her son was a horrible actor!

"Uh...is this working, Dic-

 ** _~Silence!~_** _T_ _he_ eyes of this draconic teen had Richard steardy his stance , to not seem shaken one bit by that face . It was not him, yet something made the cop believe this false by his own judgement.

"I'll only say this once. " Dick could not try..he had to . If Isis ever had left a sacred object in the hero's hands, now was the time to use it to stop Aiden from becoming a-

 _~Ahh-ah..I_ hear a cavalry arriving that did **NOT** get my invitation! ~

The blonde fizzled and returned inside of the smog cloud .Though somewhere, something HAD been fogotten during the procedure.

 _~Dad!~_

That voice..it was Dick and Kori's son!

"Aide! " Anna swum up in the air onto a cloud of earth, with Gregory steering their team right behind.

~Sunlight _Flux!"_ Ami shouted as if her mahou shoujo routine were the real deal.

Glen shouted out a battle cry, as Henry cast a spell to split the misty soot from plain sight.

 _"Waah!"_ Gar was far behind with Zatarra and Dami running out into the fray, by a close enough earshot of the Titan's vision.

"Slow _**doown!"**_ The green creature which emerged from Garfield's self was a large , western style dragon .

~I hate being left out! I'm the adul- Hey!~

The crew did not listen as the reunion fell on top of the elder heroes with a crash back down into the dust.

~You...no...I will not go back..I belong as the king! You will not take me away! ~ The face that the dopple hadgrew anxious and desperately scrambled away from the nonesense of it's host's former, teammates.

 _~Hyyyaaa!~_ Anna was overhead the group and ready to strike. Her staff threw her possessed brother to skid back in surprise.

"Don't!" Ami shouted in warning. "He'll explode if you go wacko ! We have to-

 _~Unfh!*~_ Ami was clobbered by one of the demons coming after the heroes. Kori shot after the cronie with her bolts of an adult's flare. Her wavy locks rode behind her as the fight had grown well past the Titans' expectations.

In the midst of this stand off, Ann's brother had an escape made to throw that change of an ego back into his host's twin's , face.

Dick had to stomp over to a left alone Anna Grayson. Her chest heaved from all of the energy surging through her veins. Just thenwithout a say, the teen's shoulder was twisted around with her father's masked eyes staring back into her emerald, angrily.

"Why did you _not_ follow my orders!" She felt the fire of his shout stir those emotions to drop. He was livid. His blue were flooded with fear and..he was supposed to trust them..

"You disobeyed me. **WHY** didn't you stay inside the tower like I asked? "

Nightwing sounded close to cracking as the realization hit both teen and the Titans within an instance.

Richard was crying.

"I...don't want to lose anyone else..not again. We will find the monster that took Aiden. I _won't_ give up until it's over. " Her father slouched as if his strengthhad depleated so soon. Anna felt the guilt rise to throw her overboard. This was too mutiny- esky as Ami would say..

"Dad...this..was supposed to happen..-

"What?" The cop looked to Ami, who had been reclaimed by the hero's attempts before his son had fled. Ann also wanted to know what her younger sibling was going to add.

"He..was supposed to end up ...my magic could see that. Ama..terasu...she..she had-

"Ann, what is she trying to say? Why is Aiden acting out what the ..dragon..." Ann gaped and saw her father's eyes pass into another realm, one of a past he could barely recall. She stepped back and could not call out at all!

Dick however, inside his state, understood..

This was not over. The fire in his heart was still eating away at him as it remembered ...past events...

/

It was right after Ami's fourth birthday that season. The forecast had called for rain, and lots of it. However, today was pleasent and surprised a lot of viewers to know that cooler weather did not mean the end of the world.

Kori had been with Ava , discussing what Isa Rothchild had wished of the eight year old's schooling. Her education had to make it so that one day, her throne within the Barrens would be no match for any other.

Aiden and Ann were six at that same time, and were actively playing tag in the local park. Their dad had off and this was his only time to take..a brief nap. The monster had been thrown into an eternal rest as well. The red lizard could not even fathom knowing what it was...to be this appreciated by your own family.

Aiden was building a sand castle , while Ava studied what her mother and Isa were doing at a library down town. Ami was with her father , brother and red- headed sister on that same afternoon. She had the monkey bars and watched the big kids, to learn the secret if a perfect flip.

"I'm gonna be the king of your castle! Rah! A dinosaur is bull- dozing the moat! Watch _oout!"_

Anna leapt to hit the beautiful achievement of her brother's with a swell kick* of her heavy cleats.

She had brought them to practice out for soccer .

If she succeeded with this, her chance to join would sky- rocket by middle school!

Her brother just sat, staring at his creation with a look that was misplaced and expressionless from the hardened shock.

As Dick walked over to stop this debauckle from escalating. Unlike Anna's guilty reaction and embarressement, the boy had other plans when it came to trouble making sisters..

~I...wasn't done rebuilding the last one _you_ broke!" The boy thrashed about his limbs to scare Ann with a grip of her pony with his closest arm. It had been as if a switch had been flipped without the boy's logic mindset to drag him back down.

 _"Wwhha!_ He's beating up that girl! That is so bad ! I'm getting help!"

A child about Ava's age with brunette locks and a set of emerald sights pulled away , only before Richard responded by explaining as quickly as he could that the fight would be ended by the correct adult.

"I'm his father. I'm going to make sure there isn't any conflict, also I am an officer. It's my job to keep the peace...Miss-

"Viscado! Now go whup him silly! He's being a major bully in the wrong court!"

He turned on his game face and ran to the rescue. Those kids were going to make it impossible to go back home!

Back in the home of the Grayson family, Dick had successfully saved both children from the traumatic experience at the local park . Both cleaned up and dressed into their pjs before finally standing before their father for a lecture.

Kori had yet to return on her drive back with Ava and Amelia, as the frightened mother thought her son had been 'most rude' in such a situation.

"You ...were not in the right. " Dick tried to consult his son, then turned to his flustered daughter with the most empathetic eyes that he could muster. She had felt her brother's stress. That had been the wrfong way to end their outing..so now..

"Annie, Aiden." Dick saw both nearly break down into tears by those reprimands.

He allowed the two to cry off their tension into their father's arms. This, would be a long night if Kori came in to see the three so distraught...

"We _don't_ hit others when things..don't work out our way. You guys know that..So, _promise_ me you'll make up and not use force like you did to each other. If you do anything that bold again Aiden, I won't just send you to apologise. You' ll be grounded until you learn to control -

"I..." Aiden sniffled and rubbed his reddening nose from crying so much. "I ...don't know...it was too much ...I did- hic!* I- I...I don't wanna hurt Annie! I don't wanna hurt anyone..but...Why?"

That question was not easy to answer with the stricken gaze of the boy's father, clearly out of words.

"Well..when you don't know how to express your emotions carefully, you can end up doing things..or saying things,that can hurt more than -

"No...! I ..I mean..why did I do it? Why did I get so _angry?"_ This confused Anna who thought Aiden was trying togain pity for something that HAD been his fault.

"Aide..I...You were not wrong..-

 **"Anna!** " Dick reprimanded her sternly. "He is not right and you don't have to apologise for being hurt that way. But you do have to apologise for knocking over Aiden's castle. It was not smart to kick things that were not soccer balls. "

Dick firmly crossed his arms and reminded Anna of her foiled plans to join the team at school by using her brother's creation for target 'goal' practice.

"But ..he hit me 'cause' I didn't leave him alone-

"There were other ways to fix the problem. Aiden knows that as well as you and Ava. That is why violence-

"But..you're a c-

"But, we don't act like wild animals towards -

"What about that bad guy? "

Aiden should have not spoken , yet how did he know anything about the assassin nightmare, Deathstroke?

"You...what are you saying? Kids..." Tired as could be , Dick slumped back into the lounge chair behind them.

"You...guys really will not have to find out what my work is about, not until you are grown up and have gone off to college."

"No , that _OTHER_ bad guy!" Aiden waved his arms anxiously about for his dad to sit up and listen.

"Other? Are you already _napping?_ Go to bed, you darn _**bully!**_ " Ann stuck out her tongue and shuffled with her blanket up to her room. "He's not right, but I was like a wild animal too. So I am not gonna hurt anyone if Aiden does the same. Night. "

Aiden stood with his eyes to the cop father once his sister had left the room.

"I saw that thing you guys don't talk about. It doesn't have a name. " He cryptically spoke this and left the police officer frozen on the chair he sat.

"Son...why are you changing the subject? " Dickdid sit up, though his eyes narrowed in confusion.

Aiden looked up curiously and furrowed his brow. "You don't believe me. No one does. It's like I'm-

"You are not anything or anyone else other than you ; as Aiden, Grayson."

Dick left his seat and knelt for the boy in front of him to look up into his father's eyes.

"I...am..sorry..." The boy wept and the two hugged out their frustration, long enough to request a movie off of their cable box.

~Why can't I act right...Sis was hurt...~

Aiden vowed possibly then to step down, as Anna gained the fire which the boy might have cultivated. She was the protector of her scrawny , cockier sibling. In a way, as soon as the teens had reached middle school, the roles had once again come to light.

/

~This..was fated.~

Somewhere far off from the flashback of the father, Aiden riled inside his new persona's web of masterful achievements.

~I...you _lied_ to me! You said I would be able to control it!~

The boy shouted with his hoarse voice close to bursting . Broken, it already held no voice to reach them with. His family had not been quick enough...

The sharp tongued monster lurked always within Aiden's chest. It was a serpentine reminder than darkness eclipsed the sun , and could.

~Why ask me? ~ The bratty daemon shrugged and questioned his host instead.

~Ask that fire- fowl **_WHY_** it had not released this information sooner! I am only playing my part without any flawed -

~Shut _up!~_ Aiden snarled to the liar. The teen then covered his ears and crouched to the floor of this divided realm.

~You...made me lose ...everyone hates me! **Why** did I deserve this? You'd better have the answers! I am no one's replacement!~

The demon cracked open an eye from it's 'meditative' session. The boy knew something? Hmm..

~Why are you insisting that I tell you what YOU already k-

 _~Haha!~_ Aiden send out his power to rip past the demon's vision. It turned on the teen instead as angry tendrils. He did not control them anymore.

~You still are on ...ehem, you have to recreate our vow. ~ The demon with it's golden orbs and Aiden's vigor did not smile by it's successful recapture of the host's attention. It instead seemed nervous, as if another were watching it's performance from beyond the veil's power.

Aiden struggled as the vining wrap tangled about him, containing the Chosen as if it intended to devour it's keeper.

~This..isn't the same time..~ Aiden's eyes grew as his memory of a cretin just calculatively cold, had decided to reveal itself. As if switching gears of a hero COULD suit the hero, Aiden thought about the fight Ave had been through with her dopple and Lil.

 _~Yaah!~_

The relic was untouched and untained as the boy pried his way, slashing through the veil with all his courage of a festering spiral of -

 _~Ungh!~_ Aiden ended up being clocked* silly, as the demon had not wished for a coup of it's plans by any outsiders. Not by a mere mortal. Nor by a lying, denialist of a child.

~Sleep. I don't have you here just for _'kicks'._ ~ It smirked about with it's head to the air. The thick, blackened miasma was dense and suffocated the blonde boy's , human's lungs.

~We should be gone. You are going to enjoy this move! Wait until daddy- bear sees his grizzley, ex- ...what were you? A child of an ex- Titan's..humm. ~ The monster rubbed it's chin and pondered this vision..would the prophecy have a sudden turn?

~You'll have my kin freed. I insist, for _you_ shall become my arms and legs. ~ It laughed evilly and brought the blonde original to groan in defeat. Aiden shut his eyes slowly before his emptied mind became a slate of unclaimed futures..this could not be happening.

/

As our grieving father was finally understanding the role in which the fire- bird had meant for his son...

~ Dick? _Dick!~_

The cop father of our fated Chosen shook his head of that memory. Kori had his shoulder and gripped it with her Tamaranean strength.

"I...went off and -

"Sorry.." Ami was sniffling over her prediction being true. "Daddy? Is it ok to do this still? " Ann bit her lip and walked over to Damian. "I hope this isn't good!-

"You weren't gonna throw in the towel when ya got here?!"

Cy exclaimed , as the city's fog had started to lift- and with it , the vortex into the double's lair had also completely vanished.

Dick shuffled along to retrieve his remaining team . They had to go back to the the tower, now.

Rachel Roth had not called in which meant that her location was off the radar. Now, Anna was fidgeting over Aiden's supposed betrayal, while young Ami had taken the hardest blow of all.

Kori stayed mum over the topic until they had finally reached the tower of the Titans' base.

Dick brought Starfire and the remainder of their team to a halt by the main doorway.

"We are calling a meeting. Everyone must attend, no excuses. That's all I have to say ...go rest, everyone. " Dick Grayson's mask did well to cover his distress.

This overshadowed his children's prominant worry. They did not allow their parents a moment of the bliss, that was their way of coping with the blonde's loss by not learning to forget all about their own, 'solemn empathy.'

"We are coming too then?" Ann butt in as her dad stood, his jaw opened to reply in mid- sentence.

"Yes." He hoarsely said before turning to his old, second home in Cali.

"We need everything you have to tell us. If it will save your brother and our world. "

Amelia clung to Ann's arm as if she were a kid again.

"Then daddy, don't act like you can let it all go. We are gonna get big bro back. Promise!"

The sniffle was from Richard's nose as he nodded in agreement to his spunky daughter's commendable wish.

"Then, you come too Ami. We could use your brains, and Jackie is as much a part..only if Mr. Stone is ok-

"I'm not ok with it, you have gotta have my back bro. Otherwise we'd see a ' bad cop' going rogue in a minute. " Cy laid an arm jokingly over Dick's shoulder as he grinned from ear to ear.

"I am so not gonna put your offer down. Mister T? What _happened_ to you fuzz ball!?" The Titan's teenager pointed to Verra, who had the body of his fox - counterself for life. Vee grinned with those pointed teeth shining back to explain.

~I had to down - size...your secret's safe...eheh..As far as Shoj goes...He'll be in recovery all summer-

"No _**Tokyo?**_ " Ami wailed louder than Beastboy had ever, (and as a howler monkey on occasion.) She had remembered their promise to see Okashi land! It was oiishi! Umai! This was the pits! No summer vay - cay meant a real drag on the junior high schooler's break from the books of that year of her entire life.

"If...gasp!*..If mister Takahara is well before your return to school in the fall..!" Kori blurt out for her daughter to put those thoughts aside.

"Candy- holic. " Jacklyn teased as Ami batted the air in protest. Though rather kawaii in her miko attire!

"Then we have not a moment to spare upon our sacred vows!" Henry chimed in as his smile brought the fussy ebony teen to pause .

"You are a normal guy, what happened to 'sir knight' cotton-fluffs? " She asked the brunette in his best dressed.

 ** _"I..Ehem!_** Glen is also not as HE was on our plane of fae! See? His tone is of a lighter mortal's -

"Blue is for the frost giants! I am half - elven with frost in my _blood!_ That-

"He even has a different manner about him! Hehe! So do not judge us 'both' by the book. You too have forever grown to in-

"No more chit- chat!" Ami mimicked Min's voice as if she were the old cat instead of Amelia Grayson .

"Then to the breifing room, team!" Wally smiled all the way, rather he was the first to arrive before all of the Titan's slowpokes!

/

Ava sunk into her world , the one in which she had landed later in, with Rachel Roth as the heroine princess's guide.

~Why did we stop?~ Ava balled her gloved fists to exclaim inside the rift's end- destination and stopping point.

Rachel knew of the nineteen year old's frustrations. With Aluehainyu gripping them by the wrists mentally, the two couldnot run off to earth alone without the god's permission.

~We were sent to the Capital. ~ Raven said. Her eyes hovered over the subtle changes, where she noted this from when she and Gregory had been locked up by the deity of this land.

(I guess it was a few arcs ago. Say about To the future or Part one these new years. Al is thrown into a setting that makes her look like the bad guy. All when Lothos unexpectedly has taken control of Aluehainyu's thrown and powers, to have her city scoured for any remaining rebels or..in this case guardian and Titan. The teens were stuck fighting for planet earth , while Greg had gotten to meet his maker from a bad brew of the magenta crow's might in her world! Turns out Raven learned a new trick herself, just to survive under the orderlies' harsh and demanding conditions. They were, upon their landing, captured as enemies of the council of Eternal and all spirit world orders. )

~This place, we cannot stay here for more than a few hours at best. It will suck us in. Any case, we have to take the sky rails back to Earth. Let's grab a-

~Why?~ Ava had trouble understanding why Rachel was hiding her intentions, from a family member's kid...right..

~To prevent anything from changing with the prophecy.~ Raven replied while Ava had to grip her arm from hurling an icy storm in her grieving state.

~Then..~ Ava was stopped as the two paused to overhead a droning announcer on a 'loud speaker?'

~This place..is retro - modern?~ Ava wondered.

~Not sure. ~

Raven's eyes turned towards the speaker's location. Her eyes narrowed.

Well, wherever this announcer was shouting from, it was somewhat familia...-

~Ten minutes until the _next departure!~_ The tone changed in pitch as a new voice took over to rattle Rachel Roth's eardrums to death..speaking of death and spirits!

~Piper. **Wow,** she must have read the headlines. ~ Raven had Ava tag along as if the station weren't well across the route they'd not yet travelled.

 _~All not_ present _for the last departure_ time, don't lose your _seat!~_

The Titan gripped Ava's hand and they levitated by her magic after the announcer's decoded warning.

 _~Hurry, folk of our realm! The_ time _in -_

 _ **~PIPER!~**_ Rachel burst through the doorway of the station's announcer - she had not been long at the job. Too giddy for a proper position.

~Howdy!~ The youthful , green haired official's prentice sat in the seat of a station master's role. Her eyes were big , brown and curious for answers as to why the Titan had made the journey. Shrugging off her cloak from her shoulders, Pippette smiled before greeting the heroine with a laugh.

~You heard my code through that disaster of a 'job' well performed!?~

Raven nodded, though anxiously as the joyful aura of this spirit was..a bit overwhelming.

 _~Oh!_ You had the pr-

 _~Shhush!~_ Ava sat back as the adults quarreled over their pasts.

~Al- gal sent you I take it?~

Raven rolled her eyes with a haggard sigh*.

~We _would_ be in the fifth dimension without her magic to land us inside of your void. ~

~Lady..Um...Aluehain was serious though when she had us come here. We really have to catch one of the sky- rail's trips back to..Earth..~

~Oh...~ Piper looked to Rachel, then composed herself to clear her throat carefully.

~Well! I have **that** power! Al was here and done when we made up the plan to -

~How far ahead of this did you _know?~_ Rachel asked .

~We had bits received through the channels. ~ Piper noted with a finger up to explain her point.

~You can always trust those Celestials and their high- end -

~Forget about that. ~ Raven inerrupted. ~When can we board the next train. Ava is not lying. The Chosen is in danger , just like-

~The prophecy wasn't the _liar_ then.~ Piper stood and tapped her short heels against the wooden floors of the station.

~Why aren't you -

 **~Hmph.** All when Allie is backing your venture up! You are _still_ asking for far too much! What can you say that will **_not_** bring this offical to report her findings?~ The spirit had Raven grit her jaw . Ava gasped and gulped in reply.

~He's still my..brother. He's being overshadowed and I-

~Your power isn't likely to defeat a fire- daemon's host. ~

Raven did not wait. She slipped into her light robes within a blink. Piper scrambled and had her paper- craft and spells at the ready to defend her views. Dreamwake would be out of his mind in shock! These mortal foes were not worthy enough to taint the city's limitations all black and purple!..

 **~How** do you know about our target!?~ Raven spat as her magic clasped around the petite official's ankle. ~Pull you weight and find out how _**much**_ I've improved!~ The spirit goaded the Titan, yet she knew to stop before the station ended up truly underground!

~We are _going_ to Earth!~ Ava shouted and sent both magic users to fall back. ~My magic **HAS** to be enough! I _have_ to take responsibility! He's my issue too! I am in charge of saving Earth! Al said so herself!~

Piper piped down as her movements ended, stilling her heart as it beat now at a steady pace.

 _~Al..decreed_ **this?~**

Raven nod to the official and frowned , while letting her projectile arm free from the magician's ankle.

~We were trying to go to Earth where he's out of control, being controlled. Aluehainyu gave us permission and _SAID_ to take the railways here. ~

Piper got to her knees , then stood up to brush off her official's garb and suit..

~Well, you are going to miss..so go and catch a ride. Tell them and I'll provide ...support. _Sigh*...Even_ a few steps back, Al- gal is _still_ my superior! You guys had better make her happy that you went her command!~

The two thanked Piper and rushed after the track that had not yet left the sky- station.

~Bon Voyage! Send a postcard on your latest victory! GOOD _LUCK!~_

Piper waved as the heroines ran after their ticket to the Earthen sphere.

The green haired official smiled , knowing her work had been to have the empath spout the queen of the Eternal's name. ~I thought you'd _never_ tell us otherwise!~ Piper snickered and set herself off down the lightest path on the strip. ~Mission set into motion, I'm coming to report the rest, Big D!~

/

Have to stop here! Next chapter..I am having trouble with pacing myself in this arc...Too excited in a way to find out how Ava will defend her family as a newly- appointed noble to the Eternal North and eastern sects. Keep up for chapter 18! Will Aiden's body- snatcher make his move? Find out in Arc Restart NewGen! Read on and stay curious!


	18. Chapter 18

Teen Titans; New Destinations- Arc Restart- New Generations; Chapter 18: Meteor Landing! Sky Child Horus. As Your Guiding Light.

/

Rachel and Ava had boarded the last train to Earth's , physical field of existence.

They both watched closely for any spies. Whether by underhanded reasoning or a plot by the council, those meddling elders had clipped the sorceress's wings before( These new years, Raven is captured with greg in the Eternal court's borders.).

Celestial fox , Sayumon, apparently had remembered her change of heart and though on the side of both Bao Shi Lan and the dog guardians as her new image depicted. Her sons thought highly of her even after the kyubi's war- event in ( these new years part one).

The rest of the council had been left to the Earthen plane as overseers; Catherine and Cecilia Daia, Kayumon Havariti, Isa Rothschild, Ava...yet Ava was not ready to fight the fires . Not until Aiden's promise had been restored with the golden relic's prophecy fulfilled.

~We have to stay alert at all times. ~ Raven mind - spoke her telepathy to the nineteen year old princess.

~I understand.~ Ava nodded. ~ Though, tell me, are the guardians still taking sides? Why do we have to wear cloaks like -

~You'll understand once we land . This machine is built and stays airborne by transmutative magic and also the process of this world's alchemy. It's not something I know of, personally, though the rest is considered to pre- date regular acts of Alchemy and can -

~Agh! ~ Ava felt the jut as many patrons looked up and out their windows from their sides.

~What was that rumbling? ~ She asked her older partner in crime.

~Don't look outside..~ Raven stilled herself and had the teenager do as she did, face away from the passenger seat windows. They stared at the floor before blinking open their eyes after a frightful _screech*_ of a large bird- or dragon outside by the rails.

 _~What...is_ chasing us?~ Ava whispered with her head shifting to stare back down towards her feet.

~A creature , maybe a dark daemon that is after -

 **~Ugh!~** Raven felt the traincar rock to and fro with a loud, bang*. The conductpr had stopped the ride or was attempting to do so. The flying menace let out more gusts to deter the working staff's all hopeful approach to the triassic terror's rebound. One after the next,.the train seemed to jitter from the intensity of each blow.

~What are we doing _here_ then?~ Avalifted her head slighy to meet Raven's own , tired two. She had been thinking long enough, though the monster had to have been sent to do a demon's dirty work.

~We have to save all of these -

~If we do that, you'll be spotted and never return to Earth where our allies are waiting for us." Rachel said this louder than her earlier whispers.

~But...they are also a part of _my_ family! I am just as a part of their _home...their_ world !~ Ava dodged a quick hit to the side as the ear- shattering jolts only grew to create the perfect distraction for the budding sorceress of ice and sleet to work her craft.

~ I'll create a diversion! ~ Ava slammed open the glass with a loud clatter,her eyes looked up into the screaming bird's face to see into it's firey eyes. It was not an evil creature. It had come to meet...

~It's not the enemy!~ Ave took a breath and ducked back through the glass to meet Raven's face, surprised still from the act this princess had committed.

~It...it's for us, to go to see the Phoenix. ~ The crew had stilled as the bird soon acted as a vessel for the real fire- bird to speak through it's smaller double.

~I call upon the chosen of Ice and Frost...The bearer of the world lost to storms unyeilding...return to the void and know thy law is unbroken! Your quest hath only begun _**once** more!~_

The light from the puppet- fire bird daemon's wings lit the skies as the two heroines knew whom it was they had to follow. The train continued to slip off into the distant skies. Yet the two whom had boarded the vessel earlier, had left for a separate destination with an immensely powerful relic of old.

Ava wanted to understand that the Phoenix had answers to grant the princess for her brother's sake. He was suddenly swept up, trapped inside of his two egos of 'staying faithful to the prophecy', and 'rewriting it to save the wrong worlds.' Her family was counting on every trick in the book to snap their son and her brother out of his state.

If only Aiden had not doubted himself before Ava and..it was too late to regret .

Ava sped along and took hold of the fire- bird double's lowered talon. It carried she and Raven high up and through a portal, back towards the distant past where Hathor would probably be waiting to greet the heroes.

If only Ava had felt like a real one...her eyes shut as the inevitable came to pass her by in the blink of an eye.

~For Aiden..for our worlds..I will fight to save everything I hold dear for them.~

/

The announcer, Piper Pippette, had other plans as her toes skid off and away from the active, orderies' sights. Catalina Daia had a divided faction ever since Sayumon's rampaga and Cecilia's return. Spies and spirit lurked in every corner of the nether- world order. Her only clue as to how this had turned into a troublesome -

~Wh- _Hey!_ Halt! You a-

Piper rolled her eyes and sped up her run, then she levitated to break the laws of physics right before her enemies.

~ I am to report to my Lord Dreamwake without fail ~

She huffed as if her words in whisper could calm the spirit being down. Pippette fled the scene as soon as her feet had touched the rooftops of the grand assembly hall.

Dreamwake was awaiting the good news that the two had bee-

~There she is! She's heading for the grand council's room! ~

The green haired, consorter of underground deals slipped into and past window's ledge - and vanished before the foot soldiers could follow. They had to use the front entrance to beat the pipsqueak Eternal at her own game.

With a swipe of the council- spirit's brow, Piper had made it in time to find Dreamwake's room of study.

Her feet felt the path under foot as only one would be left to expose the great building's halls to the wise, where Dreamwake would be busy with his research inside of that one room Piper wove about to locate.

Her task had begun again as the halls seemed to breathe a sign of nearing the ending, giving the youthful miss confidence in her work.

She even strode past the largest ( as large yet only just as the Eternal keep's own) library. That would have been the end of Piper's journey, yet she had a job to do. Dreamwake was only one elder against many, greedy more elders sworn to the sacred , sullied council of the Eternal and Celestial.

A tall set of doors unveiled themselves on the perfect hour . Piper stared up and saw a code embedded onto the centre piece of the entrance she had found. ~A riddle..no, a question within the mathmatic...no...Science and the Alchemaic forces...ok!~

Young Pippette got to work deciphering the clue left in place by her later teacher. They had sworn an oath even after Piper had taken on a new path to better her understanding of their very world.

Before the last toll of the evening bell had yet to ring against the Capital's skies, Piper left her old cloak to drape over herself as that, meant she belonged amongst the night owls' covens.

~They will be expecting me. ~ She smiled and sped further down the rabbit hole , now farther than ever from the librarium of her dear teacher's spectacular legacy.

~I just hope they'll remember my face...even as this 'mask' I wear is hardest to remove under the moon's shadow-

 _~Sigh..A_ world to save, and you want _me_ to be silent?~

The green haired Eternal child gasped by who had come bounding through that sacred sphere from another unknown plane.

/

Aluehainyu herself had returned with her prisoner, a hated criminal of many voids over. The whore of Babylon had been captured by the Crow maiden of the Once - Barrens' history.

The book worm girl, Piper, was dually impressed.

~Your, confidant?~ Lil poked her nose in with a sniff, expressing her lack of interest in Piper while Alue...was quite a chatter box from the ground level of said- succubi.

~None of your concern, criminal. ~ Al grunted her hatred out to the witch as she levitated up to meet with her old school mate and ex- protege to thee Eternal, Lord Dreamwake.

~You ..are here...with that _strix_ in your possession?~ The unexpected event baffled poor Pippette as she tried to avoid any eye contact with the serpentine succubi maiden.

~She returned for her trials, and **without** a struggle. This worries me..for if she's made herk mark, not only while our backs were turned... ~

Al eyed the witch with her fierce , magenta stare. Lord Destiny had been the child's mentor for so long, that his fire now burned brightly in her eyes. Whether it had been rage or anger, the maiden crow was still unwell around the diabolical woman of so many fallen.

~Then...to the next tier!~ Piper chirped in. ~ We must bring her before the-

~She was freed by a certain foe. That is not the case as we had originally believed. None must discover the truth. ~ Alue brought Pippette up to her side. The darkly clad woman's breath tickled the younger sorceress's ear.

~The Chosen, called Aiden, made a contact with this witch- cretin while under the dragon's control. The lady strix promised to free him as she has been known well to toy with her prey before they meet their ends...however..her intention was...~

Piper stood away and went ghastly pale. ~The boy? The council then ...we have been left out from their circle! They knew the truth! **_WITCH!_** ~ Piper spat into Lil's face with her hazel green eyes too vividly full of her sudden torment.

~The boy is to be dismissed from your future ploys! The Underworld courts will indefinitely have you sent to the pit of ends for!-

~Oh! Little lottie? Do you take me for a fool _already?_ The boy was not saved, I _never_ won against that lizard's claw! I am _TRYING_ to fix **My** mess , with his help of _**course...now...~**_

She cleared her lungs to continue. Lil could breath her dirty lies elsewhere!

Aluehainyu almost lit up with the fires of Hades, as her magical projectiles whipped from under the darkened shadows of the keep.

 _~Ehem!_ He was freed by the boy's promising doubt. I never laid it there! Instead..his eldest sister did all of my work for me. She is not very noble to run with wolves! **Hah!** He even predicted that Hati would try to rip that poor Chosen from his pedestal, first- hand! I am not one to brag-

~Chatter box? Ava **saved** the wintery plains! You destroyed the balance and almost let it into another ice- age.. an infernal age of a continuing _winter!_ ~ Aluehain shot her words for the harpy to quiet her lip.

The strix crossed her arms with a shake of her head and a small sigh whiole inside her cage.

~He'll not be turned by I. His demon already exists in the way Rokuro manifested his _'Rokou._ ' With agony and fear, a new face is once again borne unto the masses. ~

~The Prophecy ! The council and my kin only-

~Was I not invited to the scene , nor the after hours party?~ Lil raised a brow then dropped her arms to swish to the guard's side keeping her contained. He blinked and was agape by her flaunting figure inside a cell made to break the prisoner's will. She looked as if..she were not even there.

~Be my distraction, _will_ you ?~

As if a vampiric force had latched round the soldier's throat. Only in a second, was the male bitten brutally. While the third succumbed tothe other's sme fate, Al watched on in horror as her comrades' all falling together ushered in a sudden chill...

~You did not warn your men of my tactics well. You and I are not so evenly matched, little queen. Not as Lord Destiny,sill weak...how _pathetic!._ ~ Lil chuckled with a wrasp , as more blood by her fangs dribbled down the harpy's chin..

She was able to wipe up the excess with one of the soldier's sleeves. Her now- dying soldier's uniform was tainted in the red- essence of a demon's , stolen life- energy…

~Witch ...What have you...~ Aluehainyu shook her sakura coloured skull and barreled towards the culprit of worsening woes. Her feet were as her wings, to the air and not stopping even once upon lift- off.

~You are going to pay until thoust Hell calls thee home, whore of _**Babyon..Repent!~**_

The strix menacingly sped after her newest catch, to meet the poor assistant Piper Pippette eye to eye.

Alue gasped as her fists shook full of the self- proclaimed rage of a goddess to the nether regions. Piper could not use offensive magicwll enough to evade this blood- lusting high, Lilith was with the Official of the Eternal courts, at her mercy..

~You warned _my_ quary?~ The witch smiled on in delight as Piper looked ready to collapse from the vivid reflection of a monstress staring back at her.

~Is _THIS_ your army of daemon? Did I cause your rise to power, or was it never-

~No..more **riddles!~** Piper surprised the strix with a light- blinding spell as her cry echoed from the shimmer.

Her Immortal's Light was deadly to those who did not seek out their just end.

Rather, Piper knew that the demoness before her had refused to return to it's splendor as in her ancient past self. She wouldnever embrace the lessons of Far- fallen angels ( who were difficult to spot amidst the realm of Immortal bound.)

~Enlighten _no one!~_ She shouted for Lil to snarl back. The demon lady did that and dd not enjoy being taunted by her Counter- Element.

~You, _awful_ girl! A sorceress?! My word! **Hahahaaa!** You have yet to defeat an Eternal prodigy! Be willing to hand me the key to Earth's portalway, or I shall never rest in my age of conquest once more!~

Lilu cruelly cackled this and swung her claws out to block the sorceress Piper's rays from her meager ' spell casting of light- magics'.

~Do not let her open the gateway!~ Dreamwake had finally found the ladies below the Eternal's very halls. He warned the witch duo to face the strix and have her back away-

Aluehainyu sighed, and with a smile brought her palm to rise high above her. The succubi maiden fled through her escape- route to the other realm. Al grunted as she tried to dyst off herself and Piper's uniforms. Dreamwake's timing was a bit off the mark . He was never tardy as a time sorcerer of the subconscious realm..

~The strix's hour is lost. The Chosen shall defeat your darfk swarm of maddened beings!~

The three heard yet one, last cry as the witch had not bid her crowd farewell for the better..

She had no where else to run to. Her bubble was rebuilding itself , with the devil woman's power failing her very expectations..Lil was a monster inside the astral realm's borders.

~The Chosen will be your demise!~ The strix with her harpy tongue screeamed* as loudly as she could through the more ancient mind- speak..

Aluehainyu had to cloak her body in her daemon's garb of her ancestry, to prevent the succubi from shaking the official to her fridged core.

Piper cowered with her hands over her ears,adding a summoned shield before herself and her Sir Dreamwake.

~My **voice...~**

Lil made Piper yip* in shock by the demon's last threat.

~ RIP APART THIS **_VOID!_** I want to seek out the son and **smother** HIS _HOPE!~_ Her cry turned to maniacle laughter as Alue strode forth by her powers upon two, crow's wings of the dark- world.

 **~Stop!~** She shouted as the strix cackled louder than before! Her ears would go to the pit at this _rate...Air..it_ was miasma and _much_ stronger than before!

The Dream wizard protected himself with Piper coughing in a painful gasp. The air was turning toxic!

~No...cough! _Cough!...Noo!~_

Lilith sang her tune loudest of all and had the Queen and official of the Eternal Realm on her knees.

~You'll widen the vortex.~ She chuckled and flew to mock the petty crow maiden's form. Her astral presence made Piper freeze to death where she knelt.. She looked pale for an immortal..Was this the team's last 'hurrah?'

~N...cough! Cough!...Too...much...sm-

 _~Answer!_ !~ The witch shouted for the Eternal woman to look up. The strix's worries were of the time and place of her conquest.

Lilith levitated Aluehainyu to meet with her stern gaze. ~ My will is stronger here. You do not control a professional . **Now!~**

Dreamwake had seen enough and got to work with a spell. He had faced the strix before. His pupil was one of those beings before having become the red Lord- sworn into a lasting battle against his saviour, Lord Eternal Destiny.

The dragon during much of their time together, had allowed the demoness to have her say in all of his minor conquests, her power did not control his adult form then . As long as his new care giver had been fed and content, nothing uneccessarily changed how her pets were supposed to be kept thriving by the strix's side.. The Eternal world was on the succubi's radar as her cry brought back troubling memories of the king's falling out to the dreamlord .

Alue was going to be absorbed at this rate of a catastrophic switch!

~Heed the cycle, for this world carries not blood with it...~ He recalled an olden spell that had esoteric meaning. A cryptic belief of after lives and the unyeilding spirit.

~The sage recovers his will whence the demon is banished, yet long before his vast knowing might suffice!~ Lil's astral form started to ...pain? Was amenity goimg to succeed! They still had a chance!

~A page from the high-Sage of Endar? How _dare_ you quote that scripture before the new, spirits' ruler!

(Fictional. Lilith hates 'good' magic. She gave it up as a deity of Sumeria to be a bit 'naughty' and lost her role to her own kin. So goes the fallen word of a harlot...oh well! Read Wattpad Veil of Time; The Forbidden Myth to see Raku as Roku before his turning to Lilith's right hand. If you like 'historical' fiction or fantasy, this story is for you under the name Pageturner09. Check it out !)

~ And as he sees his face in the reflection of a fabricated, mystic mirror, guiding his soul into the depths of such sub- conscious thought, the sage weilds his staff high a cries out in his anguish! The demon must be I! The sin is my burden to cleanse and release from this soul! The soul is of the Queen Altelia! She is lost and forever wounded by her remorseful word!~

Piper coughed again to search then Dreamwake's hidden features. Why a story? Was it a spell at all!?

~a...The rest is for naught! I deny this page will ever!-

~Her mighty blows to the lands of Endar, her great courage shaken! The sage cries for her, and she loses her might to fall from upon her rock, down to and upon icy shores that encourage her heart...to tear into pieces!~

 _~GAAH!_ You shall commit not **to...damned! _Damned_** by your _riites!~_ Lil magically; as if that set of words had been a dagger, fell to her feet and began to cry.

 _ **~Noo!**_ My body is not _your's_ ! You brought this upo-

 _ **~ung..AAAaahhhghggaaa!~**_

~The streak of red was not so clean as it was left tainted with the dark - one's blood across the ancient room's stone..~ Dreamwake took in another breath with an expelled sigh. In a ragged huff, he did not stop to pity the demon before his eyes alone.

~This land is yours to die by. Your casket and home. Your pyre and pedestal!~ Dreamwake continued to recite the scripture by memory.

He had the talent of a scholarly deity and Djnn after all.

~The grasses swarm to clear every taint - from bone to breast! Your heart is cruel, yet unaware of why it cannot be warmed ..the blood you feel beneath your shell is a lesson to be sought! ~

Lil cried out and saw her heart, internally bleeding out. She screamed a blood curdling cry as the men she had bitten began to awaken from her earlier snacking. She gasped and reached to them, yet they cared nt..no oneloved a villain..she was not a ruler ..Raku's turning had been her end...!

~No! No! No no! Mine! The future is _miiine!~_ Lil still refused to die three fold in this age of reformist gods...Her will was not yet reaped bare!

Lilith growled as her teeth looked ready to snap by her own jaw's painful grip. Her fingers clutched her bleeding, festering body as maggots swarmed round the sorry demoness.

 _~GODS! **Pleease!**_ Have mercy on _**my...AHHHHHHHHHH!~**_

The beasts she had bled by her rib were ebony scarabs of the dead woman's past. Al watched on in horror again as her enemy this time was maimed by thousands to millions of emerging, decay eaters. Perhaps Lilith's remains had been far gone, even long before the strix's current revival?..

Dreamwake waved his cloak to scatter the miasma and neutralize it's present effects on the place they stood. Lilith, was once again a dead ghoul to her enemies. She moaned out , cascading back to her sinful resting place at the fenter of anther earth. Her body was no more than smoke to a toppling pyre .

Piper remove her hands from her head as the scene. The scene had been quite graphic. Her head was still throbbing from being robbed of so much oxygen.

Aluehainyu however had dealt with the worst of the miasma's effects. Her weakened body fell with a hard hit to the stony surface of the lower keep's hall, causing Piper to pip up in the Eternal's defense of her friend's life.

~We will decide if the witch has left our sights permanently. ~ Dreamwake offered Piper a hand up as he obliged with her old teacher, no longer regretting her actions for leaving. Piper nodded and wanted to see if all had been restored. That included the heroic teams on arth and the noble guardians.

~What of Lady Aluehain? ~ She asked as the queen of Eternal origin was levitated towards them by Dreamwake's abilities.

~She will sleep and recover. We must warn the Titans of Earth however of this dangerous shift. If the Chosen is not left yet to have his spirit cleansed as well...~ Dreamwake frowned underneath his large cowl as a reaper's image..

~What of the Chosen's abilities!?~ Piper anxiously spoke. ~Is he freed from her ability to-

~Lilith's magic unfortunately, will not be snuffed out entirely by our actions until the events of the late prophecy have come to a close. The council wishes for an outcome. We must not let go of their favour, no matter how may be for your allies of the Earthen sphere. ~ The dream wizard saw in Pippette's eyes a fading trust in the humanity of her time, and also of the Spirit council.

~We are here to aide them, if they are to be left in the council's hands, the teams of Earth must be prepared for the very worst outcome..should they seek out his destruction.~

Piper thought this in her mind as unfair of their abilities. As the two moved to the upper steps of the secret chamber with Alue, Dreamwake's words had yet to seize themselves up.

~The chosen MUST revert. ~ Dreamwake said to the younger, shivering mouse before him.

His old student was still unable to sense all of the dangers of fallen demons and fickle, human hearts. She had to not expect the worst out of a written plan by the law of existence itself, until his say- so..Pippette had to bide her hours in solitude.

~Will he, Sir?~ She did not receive an answer, as Dreamwake knew the truth better than any of their comrades.

~The child of mist and icy breadthes has found a vortex leading to the legendary fire- bird's temple. ~

Piper heard this from her teacher and nodded with a small grin of some misplaced, returning hope. Miss Pippette promised that none would know just yet what the three had encountered.

The two; still conscious , brought themselves to meet with one last relic before Pioer's departure to the lower realms of spirit.

~I will go to aide our Chosen's allies and family in their greatest fight of to- day's era. Wait and please pray heavily for my safe return!~

Piper volunteered to go to Earth to become a beacon of trust for the councl to take note of her exploits. Destiny..somewhere far from the galaxies and beyond, the great Eternal was praying just as hard for his country's safety and peace of mind to thrive.

/

In the present thoughts of our heroes!...(dotdotdot!)

Ami sniffed out the signs by way of Haru's abilities. Her kitsune were quite useful , even in the heat of a hopeless, wartime struggle.

~Any luck, Amelia?~ Zatara called out telepathically to her newest ally.

Ami frowned and dusted off her miko attire. The foxes whined by how the scent had soon been lost . She consoled her companions with a pat onto each of their furry heads.

~I'm not included in this!?~

Meanwhile, Verra had been told everything about Veravakumu's sacrifice. The cat had been let off scot free. Though it also had to mean that Takahara hada life expectancy of a few days at best! What about his multi million dollar company in Tokyo?

" That fat- cat is drivin' my ears _crazy!~_ Gar Logan as Changeling growled for the dog to quiet his yap- yapping.

The team up by the monitors had to be Cy, Nightwing, Damian Wayne (or Robin) , and Wonder Girl.

Koriandar had fled to gather her thoughts on the rooftop . How she still recalled those days with Robin, her Robin. It was a bit of a relief to see that her bumgorfs were ...yet Aiden still was not home, safe and secure.

She bit her lip , then raised her eyes once up to the top to see Kaien in the flesh. His form of a red- bearded official of the Celestial and possibly Universal was...

~Were you not captured by the authorities in Japan?~ Arianna re -emerged from her host Kori to ask, with both arms crossed.

~I don't usually forget my last sun set, darlin'.~ He grinned as the fox others claimed him to be through Earth's media.

~You won't speak yet to the council. ~ Reprimanded the princess in a cold voice. She continued.

~We have you here to save what the Chosen -

~Ima' scout! ~ Kaien gruffly replied, not commiting on his' old role' as Aiden's combat instructor. (These new years part two.)

~And _Aiden_ is also important enough to let that go! You have to finish what you've dug up of the past! ~ Kaien was speaking of the child Princess Arianna had almost borne from her chest. The golden relic had not been birthed as she had died well before the timeplanned by the prophecy's works.

~Sire, you are cruel to say I have done nothing. You intend to desert us all once your 'goddesses' raise their arms out to you.~

She pointed to him- until a snort* left the spirit princess flustered by her ally's discourteous response.

~How!-

~I'm not cut out fer a job like that. ~ The rough sailor sniffed ,rubbing his beard and pretending to look out onto the horizon. Arianna was frustrated enough with friends becoming foe , and abandoning the Earthen heroes for their spirit officials- the guardians were falling fromher very favor ...theTitanshad tobe very cautious around these hounds of royal blood..

~Then what pray tell..ARE YOU TO _THEM?~_ Arianna shouted this with a narrowed set of brows in Kaien's direction.

~I'm a vagabonde. a ruffian without a home to return ta. My capital was melted down to the core.~ Thefox- fire sighed. ~Veravakumu , my nephew was the same way. We guardians all but Kayu an Ron, lost our homes to theh corrosion of or very relics. Aria is not even as she was before the dragon stole her treasure away . Princess Lori was supposed to support Aleiah's code...eh...Well, _that_ said..~

The being yawned and reverted to his fox- hybrid of flames, self.

~Kori do be a wonderful person. You need to see the Titans as our reason to keep going down with the pillar of the Immortal races' futures.~

Arianna turned from his sad face. Her frown never letup around injustice between allies powers...her allies..

~They never died, ya see. I was once a thinker like the fella Dreamwake.~ The fire - hybrid male tried to add

~ Or even a fighter like my nephews . I was Apollon of the Graecian sect of Immortal bein's before that went down the tubes. You thought of me as a volcano god's apparition. Cannot blame any a yah fer thinkin' that , it's the truth from the last hours of m-

~Silence your whines, dog to the late sun deity!~ Arianna demanded that the self- pity end here. Aiden was not to become a part of the tall- tales of a scoundrel's unearthen , regretsl!

 _~What?_ I'll end up hurtin' em once my call gets through ta the council! I'm not stickin around to make em cry fer -

~Take responsibility and LET _THEM_ DECIDE IF THEY'll WANT TO HATE **YOU** FOREVER!~ Kori soon felt her own voice revive from that eerie slumber. She saw Kaien and continued to relay Arianna's message.

"You are not acting as a proper adult to theses children. You once saved my son and husband. Why do you decide now that it is not in your power to stay our friend? The spirit's gods are as you are, they want as any other in a way...for humans tocontinueliving.I believe deity and guardian are more human than you claim to be. ~

A shiver ran up Kaien's spine. She knew...then the rest was lost for the daemon fox to ever turn his back on!-

~I'll be stayin'. Kaien sat up taller to hold himself higher than the alien princess. ~Though, that be my choice. You don't hold power over this tight wad of a god's relative, princess.~

Kaien revert to his warrior self and ran a large set of fingers through his red, wavy hair and beard.

"A bard once told me future whilst travlin'. It recorded every detail of my power's fire and life- source. There was nothin' there but darkness every hour in those times.. I chose to live, and that was all we kindred could do. He said...in his own nature impenden' on my soul;

~Tis the light you crave to have be'est your aide. This flicker dare not be by man's held attention by the fire's glow. It's power dwells from within, it calls you to listen.. .~

" And then..?" Kori waited to ask."What were those words to you about?"

"Then lassie, I became a guardian to return the light of the world to those willin' to balance the lost magic of our dyin' world. That includes yer earth.. The southern an western spheres included my strength as their own. I was an official first to holdwell ta my pride.. The end. " Dusting off his knees to rocking and standing , Kaien grinned in Kori's direction as a thanks for kicking the mutt out of his funk.

"I left mi' histoty to the dust and high- tailed it to the new day. " Kori nodded and the two knew that bonds were to be built from the cryptic fox's words.

"You became the prince Ainsley's ally. And for that...my husband's dear comrade from another world unlike our own."

"That is a fine compliment princess that I will hold to mi' heart well. " Kaien sniffed from the praise as they returned on foot to where the team of Titans and guardians were valiantly planning out their next attack. "Aiden won't budge yet. " Kaien consoled the distressed mother of her child's darkened state. "He's too stubborn to take orders from eh demon. Just you wait an' see. "

She wiped her eyes before Richard could blame the dog of making his beloved cry.

"I do hope to X'aal that you are honest to us as well. Aiden must be honest to his own feelings before he disappears all on his own. I do not want anything to become of my A'ander. "

His Tameranean name was not traditional to the princess Koriandar's home planet. She had married a human to have three children with the man of her very future life on earth. Yet when the tests had come back concluding that Aiden would inherit Kori's abilities, she had no choice but to try and keep a remainder of her own heritage with another's bloodline. Even if Aiden at the time was the only child Kori'd had to show promise in his abilities, even later for starbolts or flight at age two, these were dormant to her and should remain so.

~The doctor even concluded from my world that the abilities would possibly weaken without further training. He is a normal earthling and that makes me happiest of all to know that Aiden will nothate his heretige...~

~Kai!~ Verra shouted a bark in the red- haired uncle's way as he , Zatana , and Ami had returned from scouting for any evil outside the city lines.

"Well, how do ya do! Gotcher' fur pampered enough? Don't push , I'm just escourtin'-

~Don't think you can run away just because of your fancy title.~ The shadow mutt growled as his relative felt the blunt hatred from his nephew's voice.

"Kaien has reconsidered!" Kori tried to interject before a duel could break out in the tower.

~He's playing your heart like a fiddle. Do not listen to that coward. He wanted me to lose my form. That was why the council left my other half behind to wither away!~

Shoji was still holding on to a thread as his life and existance would soon come to a halt in time.

~Verra is what I was with amnesia from Isis's send- couldn't have forgotten, but Kaien here initiated my release to earth. He also had been after Isis's plans to have her collected by the orderlies as an enemy . I may have been a cheating, lying dog to her case, but not him. He's in it for status alone! I don't want your team messing around with that rat before I do my worst if he should be up to any funny business! Unc, you stay away from our charges. You are a by stander, so sit on that!~

Kori could not protest again. Ami had been pulled away with Zatara as Vee's complete distraction. He had had children once upon a time and knew Ami had to stay away from the fighting adults.

Kaien was not on anyone's side but the orderlies 'before' Catalina Daia's sect. They watched her moves as a chesspiece. Kaien was an intermediary for those rotten cheats in the heasvens and below the earth's core.

~Want me to fight , then leave after? I can do that, so don't include me in one of yer conspiracy theories, kid!~

Vee's red eyes lit up with so much malice, the clouds could rain down thunder from such a menacing expression of the daemon's hatred.

~Don't let any harm whatsoever befall the heroes and their allies. ~ The dark voice of the shadow hound Verra kept, was eerie enough to make the room fill with dark energies. He was ready to rip Kaien from the princess's side. Just to prove how wicked the crooked official really intended to be once his time was up on earth..

~Same goes. Kori is not some deliberate victim for you to send to those council in the air. They are full of it, so are you. ~

"Humph, big words little one-

~Call me small here, later...I won't hesitate to put you behind bars. ~

With the last word from Vee's lips spoken, the cat ended his bout to return for a quick nap in the next room.

"Kaien?" Kori looked up to the hound,who lowered his head with a ragged sigh. "You would be best to heed his call. I'm doin' this fer you and yer family. The Chosen is still Aiden. That's my mission . So, just be on guard. I won't meddle if I'm not called to. Just as he says..."

Kori did not want to denounce her entire trust in the fox's promise. Without the council breathing down the dog's neck, he had a chance to clear things up right.

"We will save my Aiden. " She replied with a strong sense of justice in her tone. Robin was the same back then. His banter was one of a kind.

"I do hope he knows it too, princess. " The weak chuckle of the over- whelmed pooch brought back the hope that Verra had briefly crushed .

"He is still our child, Richard will not stop until the spell around him has been you." Her arm passed the red- headed male out as Kori returned to be by her lover's side. Kaien scratched his chin and shook his head..

~Earth is quite a tough act for me to ever follow. Let me lead them ta the finish line on time, righty' Hecate?~

As if the fox's ally inthe underworld understod, his eyes blinked back with a start. "Heh..she heard me. These heroes are gonna blind the gods to start over. Don't we know it all!"

/

The demonic force was just a born- again consciousness of Aiden's taint given form.

The red dragon had failed, or so the team had believed. It had been to plant the roits that would block out the boy's golden light. Young Horus's abilities were the same when fighting his worst of all time enemies. Now Aiden had devils to put to sleep. His own were unconsciouly those he had bred through repitition. Fear and anguish formed not words, voices perhaps.

Aiden's eyes slowly fluttered open to see a world in the diatant past through his hazy vision. It ewas not a future as his father had been forced to view from his influenced self.

Horus was there, with Isis and Maat, a deity of truth. There, before the blonde's vision was the fire- bird at his roost..Horus was being granted the abilities of a golden sun.

Another vision increased to follow the first as a series of events left the child not to seek them, yet to learn everything about the hidden powers of light meant to mark the end of his journey..

/

Young Prince Horus had been granted magical abilities, even those fit for great warrior. Born by the side of Egypt's highly royal line, he was quite a hard act to keep up with, all but when it came to understanding just what the country's peace would likely entail...he had a role to fill larger than his own life- force.

Scholarly Lord Thoth could not have the ten year old boy to stay for his lessons. He tended to wander off in search of something greater than his home world. Isis worried for her son and beseeched to the god Ra that the child become a student to his working sect. That he learn to respect and follow , as his parents constantly saw the boy's abilities shift as easily as day went unto night.

Even as Isis was a great sorceress and official, Osiris had his king- hood as an ever- living deity to uphold. He had Ra's protection, yet Horus was not the god's one child. The parents had to groom the boy for that day meant arrive . The one son had been Isis's only with her dearest king. She bore no such others, for she had a vision secured unto her by nameless elders that young Horus would be branded a high relic before her passing.

(The term as a 'Relic' is more in memorium to those deity which have surpassed their rights in one world, to gain the untold rites of another. Such as with the Spirit guardians moving up in ranks, their powers over their elemental range becomes far greater. Sayumon was actually a spirit fox of tge earth before her role had been that of a Celestial realm orderly like a nine tailed , heavenly daemon. Tsukiyume was also a spirit-world lunar priestess like Kana, before her rank had changed to that of an Eternal and Celestial on the way, giving rise to her power over ice as the Yin counterpart of the moon's effects and aspects. My figurative Deity in this arc and previous ones can be demoted if they break a code of ethics. They then have to be judged under their world's councils' jurisdiction to be seen as innocent enough to keep their positions intact. That includes the role as guardian allies to the earthen and spirit planes.)

As of the child's craft over wind and the sky's rise and fall, young Horus rarely chose to use it in public. This was of his inability to yet use the power of his birthrite in battle or for the correct response. When the power was activated by his will, it had been later at thirteen that the effort changed the boy's mother to turn to an old teacher.

Horus had learned from his teachers how the light could be sealed to prevent from tainting or being...corrupted, as Thoth called this word. Yet he had the abilities of Nut and Geb combined! Isis decided to act ahead as planned to secure her son's glorious future.

~I am not ready to have a royal -

~Your choice was decided upon your day of rites!~ Thoth tutted the child to leave his stubborn nature behind awhile. Had he only known that the child was serious and also unsure of his own position in the future to come since that power had activated itself. ~Your mother speaks well for your royal highness.~ Thoth tried to have the child understand that this change would happen. The gods willing, Horus would overcome his anxieties as a king should

Not long after by night's fall over the city, a relative deity and family member to the god's line had arrived from across desert dunes by the main gates.

Horus became curious over the guest's arrival and attempted t get a closer view from his parent's room. No documentation had been written todescribe the male's face. It looked disfigured and cold with a cloaked hoos to hide the fearful Apep from sight.

Young Horus left the room with a shrug. He instead later prodded the kingdom's staff to see the visitor for himself. His father Osiris was some what a skeptic- even if this person was his brother by the god's title, he still had a chill through his blood and flesh bones. ( Yup, he's not been through the myth's tragedy, so Osiris is not 'undead' yet. )

The strange male was named Set by his country's ruling party. The deity of those never to return from the desert's brutal might. An underworld bringer to those careless whence crossing the sahara by their plight, Set was a crooked wizard of misdeeds.

What Horus did witness was his mother by her husband's side. She clung her arm round him for protection..was this a villain with a magical cloak?

Lord Osiris glared secretly into the beady- eyed king's sights from across the room. His intentions had to be noble or chaos would reign from... a better lack of control. The god spoke for Set to follow this example well into the night.

~You come across these stormy times, your consort Nephthys is well? She is indeed strong for you to make your journey without any notice. How goes the land you rule? No troubles I do hope. King Set..~

Set took a slow sip of his wine before replying. Young Horus watched on from behind the curtains of his father's side-rooms.

~The goddess is well. The desert wind is harsh for her, yet she thrives. I come here to day not for any reason of king- ship..though, I see Lady Isis has chosen you as her one and true. How indeed has time passed! With your upper- keep and mine the below, we hold great promise for a unified future.~

Osiris nodded to some extent, hoping it not a proposal by the unearthly deity to merge into a single continent .

~Lo, it has been something of an honor to work with so many. Ra's blessings unto our land leaves room for a prosperous rein of our country's future to continue. However, a unified state is not as we yet wish it, I do extend my thanks in regards -

~Oh, no no! I mean to you, no disrespect , Sire of the Under- world head. ~ Set bowed his head in a slightly apologetic manner. ~My brother knows of your wit, your avisor and right hand , Lady Isis above all else! Nut has blessed her children with this wisdom, as no goddess could ever best your queen's precognitive abilities. ~

Horus almost gasped, yet stifled one with his palm over his mouth. Uncle Set was doting on..and swooning on his mother's praise?! What was this? Envy? Was this the reason the boy's father looked at their guest with eyes of a lion?

~I thank thee, yet my realm is as ours. Unto ye, I share this peace. We though as one protect our future here by the true means of Ra's light unto our country. ~ Isis bowed a bit to say.

~Then your light is strong by other means? I se, so you were not barren to he?~ Isis blushed a bit by the mention...not yet of her one son Horus. Horus too had to shut his eyes with ears hearing every word through the blinds.

~Nay, my one child is my light as you say. ~ Queen Isis replied curtly.

~My dearest one is not with any others to my sect. His birth was a blessing. What of yourself?~Lord Osiris asked the older deity of both the brother's pains and severed trust in his relative across the floor..

~I...was not so blessed. Nephthys may thrive in the desert region, yet the continent will not allow her births to last. We have travelled and she indeed has had children with all but myself. I have few sons from my body's experience to say the least of our worries..~

Isis took pity on her relative's trying times and spoke.

~If it troubles you not, I will gladly sent word to our kin that you might find hope for this predcament. None should lose a child to their very dwelling place's conditions . Horus was a strain in the beginning. I too know Nephthys's pains. I thank you for standing by my dear friend all this while. ~

The praise Osiris saw in Set's twinkling eyes made his almost jolt from his seat in shock.

~Lo! ...I...I...too extend this hand to you, brother. Yet please know, we have lived a great millenia without strife to divide our line. Yet we do not allow the upper and lower lands this opportunity..for reasons you may posses otherwise. Rest assured, we are your allies as long as you address they rule as such. I to you, we are bonded from separate paths as Ra's intentions are to the gods'.~

~Humph, I do see then. ~ The deity king of dune crossings let back a yawn as Isis noticed that time by the hour.

~Will you not stay the night then, traveller?~ She insisted this while trying to seem stand offish to the disrespectful uncle. Hoping to the gods that he would be turned away and forget, that he would return to his kingdom well- rested for the journey home...yet he else to stay and took the queen's offer as if she were made to present such words before him to-night.

~Ah, kindly as ever you'll be. Of course I will not deny any such kindness, my queen. ~

He was kind alright, sly as a lowly jackal -unlike Annubis was to ever be in his adult years. Horus skittered away to find his chambers , away from his mother's solemn gaze .Isis refused to send his carcass out with her son wide awake and her husband coping horribly over the blow.

The poor boy was close to his lone rooms. He stopped running however, until a few words left young Horus to stand completely alone within the palace's the great halls.

~Father truly hates this ally , war could break out if one were to understand too much of ..~

The boy shook his head and started walking to his rooms. All before any nighttime servant could bring word to the boy's father. He would be scolded, for that would not befit a royal prince's lessons at all...it would lead to a loss of trust between both parent and child.

~Father is strong and mother is capable of far greater..much more than what I to- day..witnessed myself.~ He decided that this reason was enough to sleep sound by..

The dark thought finally passed and left the boy wondering if it had been his own will's intention to allow such a feeling to subside.

With the night passing over, the kingdom's royal heir slept sound in his bed. He quickly expected to forget about that talk into the late hour. Tomorrow would prove his very truth as a right, never to be wronged by another to come between the child's future success as the Nile's late prince.

By morn's light, our young prince had risen to greet the sun's rays with more warmth than the previous day.

Each day his light would shine and his duties to the kingdom would vastly increase. Each day Horus would learn to become just as great a king as his powerful father .

To-day was with Lord Ra that the boy would be educated on the surrounding settings of his own realm. They would become one to the sandy world and not fear the outcome of such a moment. Ra was an excellent instructor and took pride in his student of the highest, royal bloodline in Egypt's grand history.

The boy had known the sun deity since his birth, as well as his parents before their first days ruling the upper straits.

The memory of the previous night had the boy off guard as the teacher Ra , decided to take the child to the battlegrounds of their eastern- sect's, Nubian ally.

Astarte's powerful faction had been the birthplace of many myths, according to Thoth's scrolls of vast knowledge.

~Lord Ra!? My stance is not as your own!~ Prince Horus called out as the two sparred in the middle a fallen dead- land.

~The sands swim round as ashes! You must not lose focus!~ Ra used the sands round the two to blind his pupil into a panic, letting down the boy's control in a not so gentle manner. Horus struggled to claw the gritty mess from his face as if insects cakes with earth.

~Lose not your face! It will always seek the truth,even in darkness!~ Ra tapped the prince's chest to look up as his eyes felt sore and his body shook. ~As a god's child, you cry only for your country - should it ever sink deep below the void's realm! Now , fight!~

The falcon in the prince had yet to awaken to sense such a rite. He grew distraught and fell to the earth, defeatedly and with the woes of a pretentious teenager. ~You have defeated me-

~You chose to fall. It was dust, not flames to singe your eyes apart. ~ The deity landed in his lowered stance to reach out an arm to the sullen boy. ~Sir Ra...why do you take an interest in my future? If I am king after my dear Pharoh, then -

~It is not for you to ask. ~Ra brought the child to his feet before finally tugging free from the puzzled, prince's grip.

~I have my own reasons, sworn as a god and by your mother's promise upon her rites ...she knows my craft as I had not believed her right to know these secrets of secrets. ~ Ra spoke these words thoughtfully before turning to retrieve his staff of the sun god.

~Then mother made it so that my future...would be to train beside a great solar sect official?~ The boy gaped before Ra felt a chuckle fall from his tongue.

~Oho! Stand tall, your father and mother are strong together. They lived through the dying day to have you to ascertain my knowledge well. Of all the deity to teach under this mighty wing, you will possibly be my last pupil under the setting sun's rays. ~

Prince Horus smiled and laughed about his great expectations with an honest grin. ~I will overcome your trials well.~ He announced to the deity with a chest beaming full of pride and gusto. ~ You and I shall raise the flags oif our kingdoms together! Mother will never regret ...I will make her happy for as long as our family is whole. ~

Ra could see with his eye far greater a distance than Bastet. It was not to last with the unfortunate decade upon them.

Years into the boy's fourteenth year, a tragedy did strike as predicted. Yet this world's Egypt had yet to recover their queen from her search in the wettest underworld bogs.

By the day the boy had returned to the kingdom from his regimine with Lord Ra, the end had seemed bleak for one deity besides the Prince himself.

Lady Autur and Lord Thoth went to Lady Maat for advice on this ugliness of their own kin. The report was not a pleasent view into any of their unlikely futures as gods of the desert.

~ The Desert Lord Set has taken the liberty of betraying the kingdom of Lord Osiris- the Pharoh himself was found massacred and scattered down the Nile by his brother of the lowest degree of realms. Lady Isis hath spoken to the Lady Maat and has taken it upon herself to search , all until she has found ever last piece of her husband's body. If she succeeds well before Set can be declared the new ruler of our realm , he shall have the position without fault under our law. ~

~The order?~ Maat spat and handed the scroll to her dear brother Thoth with a slap of the page to his fingers.

~The law dictated so much that we are not civil and that gods may take. I truthfully disagree and will not stand for a murderer as the next Pharoh!~ Maat stepped from her post by the highest chair and grapped a new sheet of papyrus from the shelf , to the flattest table she could procure.

~Why have our elders left the mighty Prince Horus out of the Pharoh's will? He must have the right as any god elsewhere to snatch up the position!~ Hathorhad always had a soft spot for the youth, even when Isis had expected her son to lose his innocent nature to the battlefield and beyond it's walls.

~Why is he not eligible ? Did Set tamper with the order by heading to the Netherworld courts before us?~ She asked with her brow deepening to a V shape, so wide and painful that Thoth almost felt pity for his dear ally.

~The boy is of age, I will speak with the council..though what of Queen Isis?~ Thoth turned to Maat who dropped her scroll with a sigh.

~Isis has gone to every corner of our realm's borders to search for the river's end. She will not find what she seeks if none are there in the grand city to put a stop to Set's objective...hs measures make my feathers shiver in just wishing him on his back!~ Maat growled with a quauck by her ostrich archetype's ability.

~Aardvark, digging through the dust...what is he if not a criminal! ~ She huffed back toher brother whom had no desire to take sides. This slightly discouraged Maat before her composure had returned with a deep inhale and exhale.

~The poor boy...~ Autur sniffled with her eyes filled with tears. ~ He...he is wronged by his own family! This is not an honorable act...if the elder gods will not destroy this wretched fool's chances to change our land..then we must!-

~Celebrate , or do you want a war rally inside the faction itself?!~ Thoth reprimanded the motherly deity with a firm glance. He was after all the god of logic and hidden meaning to reason. Without the concept known as ego to muck up the conscious effort of their kin,the gods might have obtained enlightment by now!

~We care, yet the officials of our order are after another goal. They care not who rules if ...this is a travesty...Set must be kept at close distance. We must discpver his true plans before Isis might return!-

~I too wish to add one last proposal. ~ The goddess Hathor had cooled her head to speak clearly.

~The boy, should he be left to face his uncle in combat...will he be willing to sever the rat's head clean off ? Without fighting his fate? A king would hesitate only if the one he did battle with lived within reason, not as a murderer of his own greed and deceptions. ~

~Nicely noted. ~ Thoth brpught himself to recall Set's fixation on Isis. It was...rather perverse as if the king of the desert had desired Osiris's queen...how awful!

~Let Horus spend his days training for now with Lord Ra. ~

Hathor shook her head and that made both Maat and Thoth look her way.

~Why no? Is he not where the sun rises? W-

~Apep was found lurking...We have reason to confirm his lone ally is Lord Set. ~

~My...gods...~ Maat was about to rip her scroll in two, while Thoth stood to pace the floor in his baboon's guise.

~Then...Horus has no teacher! He will not have time to re- adjust-

~He'll be within a moon on his own, he will be wise enough in his power to face Apep. Then...Set will reveal his nature to us.~

Thoth spoke this as he left a baboon's smile to settle onto his lips. ~ We will have the boy slay his first demon sepent! It will work, I do pray Isis is sooner than a cycle's time...~

Looking to the heavens from the god's underground meeting hall, Maat decided to leave the bet as it stood.

~In one month's time as the west calls it, the boy will be sent to destroy the sun- devouring snake. ~

All three agreed, for the wind's direction would be perfect by the boy's attributes. However, if Set caught wind of the timing, then his power would be all too great for the child to counter with that power's end of the cycle's turn.

/

Seasons would not pass yet, the desrt remained aware of the realm's unnofficial Pharoh to be Set had even spoken that it was on his brother's behalf to protect the Nile's city from a flood of epic proportions. This made the boy stay clear outside the range of any, for in fact he had been with his mother all along.

The gods did not consider speaking this truth, while in fear that Set's criminal allies had their ears peeled on every level.

Horus had been taken along to seek out the pieces , to also have himself hidden from the ones ordered by Set himself to kill off Osiris's living heir.

The lady Bastet stood within the view of Set and his armed guard squadron . She was the mole in the operation to have Isis the victor. Not an unreliable family member- one now swayed by vengeful acts of murder...fool!

Bastet left her nose upturned in her 'highness's ' presence. He was to the cat goddess, a killing- god. She cared to nurture love, not leave it battered into the soil, as withered crops dying of a season's drought.

~I nurture the good in all of my children. He , however.. enables the dying to leave this world with too many regrets. I believe Set himself must atone..if not ..~

She thought of her father, Lord Ra and his role in this nonesensical drama. He was left to hold to his roost , while Set bartered with the elders of the council his plans to keep the sun god out of the realm's borders.

She felt those teeth of a wild cat grip painfully in response to the plight. Bastet was maddened by the fact that nothing had been done to settle Set's destructive demands!

Horus was carted to and from encampments to hide from his uncle's spies. His mother was matted with wind and the reeds of the ever- flowing nile...Their plea held no one no end in sight..and if the true Pharoh did not return to claim back his rights to Egypt (of the upper kingdom's throne)!-

~My dear? You seem lost in thought.~ Bastet blinked by whom had shown her sympathies towards the cat- goddess.

~Oh, Nephthys...May you be well. I am thinking only of the present. Ye need not fear my desertion of this home- world capital. By...our god's law..-

~No, do not force yourself to deny the past. ~ The wise sister of Lady Isis stopped Lady Bastet's vow with an easy approach. She was a dear friend..why in Ra's honor had Anubis not dropped his king's head as a desert fruit!

( Yes!..palm, coconut, wrong geography. ?)

~I have my orders. Should this dare to make you and I sworn enemies? Your brother is!-

~My love is...unappreciated in his-

~Look into your heart and head, say that to yourself!~ The cat woman spat angrily before smoothimg back her fur.

~You are a goddess! Why give him power to butcher and deny the masses their rites? I say he should know what justice our Queen has in store-

~Then let me deny it no more!~ Nephthys fell to her knees and began to weep. Bastet did not understsnd fully what her relative's motives were.

~Oh...My...my thoughts are clearest by your words..Please! Let me assist your allies..our family!~

She had shining tars with that gods- awful make up strewn over the deity's cheeks.

~You will not go back him as you are. ~ Bastet spoke , her whiskers twitched with a plan brewing as her father would have hoped. She was Ra's beloved daughter by such rites. Hopefully the other deity would allow a coup before the final return of Upper- Egypt's queen.

~Come to us by the temple of Amonhep. ~She spoke in code, for this specific relic had not yet been given a face.

~I shall keep this secret unto my execution date...Set shall remain in the dark , Osiris willing..~ She lowered her eyes as his death had sparked the goddess's true stand against her consort's acts.

~Yes, the gods journey with you . Now return to the palace before our plans are found! I shall await your arrival to our meeting place..~

She bid the lonely queen good- day before Bastet knew her senses were keen to have seen it!-

~Ack! Raw temper you have, Aunt Bast-

~Anubis...Jackal son...~ She hissed and hid her eerie sights below her hooded cloak. ~ You are wanted else where. Why stand aside and defend ? Your father will-

~My mother's will is just. Lord Set's is never. He was even so cruel to my Uncle as to mock his lone- birth of a single heir. That will not be justified if Maat takes that mnster to the courts for a fair trial.~

~I am looking forward to your leadership then, Psychopomp of the Nether- realms.~ Bast smirkedwith a cat's grin before she had decided to leave to her own trials. ~ Watch over your mother. ~ She said before a portal had been ready to form. ~ That king of undead kings is readying his revival under us all, as we stand and wait. ~

Anubis nodded to his ally. ~Mother is most precious. I am not going to let him destroy her will as he has somany others' . ~

~Loyal as any dog, yet sharp as a desert survivor. You are not going to lose my blessing, have and be well. ~ With that last remark, Bastet finally made her leave back into the god- realm of spirit.

Isis had been busier than any Queen of her time. Her husband's recovery had not been without the river's mercy. The flow had shifted back totghe inland shore of a small oasis that nearly reached the underworld's entrance. Tankfully, the flesh of her beloved was intact. His heart was drenched in wetland's mosses and kelp from the tides of a nearby bog.

The humidity had meant nothing to the queen, for her beloved's last vow meant the entire New Kingdom to arrive would be crushed to sand and bone. Their son was in danger of Set's armies finding the late, possibly last heir to the Pharoh's throne. The boy had to be protected at all given costs.

The journey had left her with only her camel's milk to exist as ample nourishment for the queen and her child. The guards had fled after crocodile demons had been possessed to find and destroy the floating raft from under the maiden's feet. She and her son stayed far from water at night. They had found shelter miles apart from where the animal- gods had stranded the two , fleeing well for their lives to save a dismembered deity from being forgotten.

~I wish to find my love...my brother , where has your heart fallen into this abyssmal realm? ~ Isis sighed and returned to her satchel of collected, jarred pieces of her darling Pharoh.

"Mother, will we be returning to the palace..?" Horus had awoken to the groaning maiden from the night's harsh heat.

"No, not just yet my son." She came to kneel and laid a set of fingers to smooth back his hair. He had left it down to not create a painful knot by morning.

A prince's hair was no necessary by anything less than a remaining, tied tail by the boy's part. He had shaved the rest by the priest's decree to keep his place as the Pharoh's heir and child. He was just a boy. Why was this difficult for the queen to see, she had fathered the mortal- world's kings in the same way as her son's in his early, suckling years..

"Lay still, for to- morrow...we shall leave tyo collect more of our -

"Has..has father done us this? " The boy asked with eyes wide and afraid for their futures.

"No, no." Isis coaxed her child back into his sack as she soothed him by rubbing circles along his bare back.

"Your father did not know. Your uncle...has lost what was granted by the kingdom he once ruled well." She tried to explain in a whisper.

"Then , Uncle Set does not care for our lives to be spared-

"Hush, hush..cool is the night air if you give it time to- night. By morning we shall rise like the rays of Ra's sceptre. Do not fret. " She watchedher child yawn and rest his head back onto the linens Isis had carefully packed. "Quiet your fears,time will not leave us behind, I will be strong enough to find our king. You will be well enough to aid our kingdom in relinquishing Set's control over those we once..."

Her dear Horus heard nothing as he had drifted back off to sleep . Though with his skull rested on top of the Egyptian mother's leg, the exhausted queen was forced to join her only son , all before the moon's height had dipped below into the early morn's new dawn.

Sleep even here in this lonely world sounded wonderful to the mother figure in her sorrows. So long as nothing tormented Isis during this undertaking of her task, as far as the moon would rise high again..they would survive Set's advances to have the realm relinquished, not as his Eternally, mighty fortress.

King Pharoh Osiris still had the intention of beheading his brother Set for the tyrannical attack against his own relatives. Set's attempts to dismember a true king of the ever- Immortal 'Spirits' Egypt would be but in vain, Horus would take back the throne of Upper Egypt, just as Isis prayed for their victory even while at rest beyond the oasis.

/

By day's break past the horizon , Isis had nudged her babe to awaken for their journey once more. He rubbed his tired , sore eyes, identical to his mother's and yawned with a hand over his lips . With eyes shutting with that lion's own behaviour,the boy looked innocent to his own parent. Isis's worries only grew as a lump in her throat refused to die back.

"We must locate the rest of your father, come." She helped her child to gather all of the neccessary equiptment from the oasis for the rest of their trekk . The lands these would be the home land of Hathor herself.

Isis did not wish to impose on the goddess for assistance. Their journey had gone quiet a ways away from the original destination Thoth had drawn out for the deity family to follow.

"If any might stand against the desert demon, it would be she and our brothers of the Middle kingdom. "

Isis nodded to her son by how he was true to this note. "Hathor nursed you while I had been recovering from your birth. " Loving eyes of a great mother remembered the cow deity in her great- goddess aspect of a maien they could always trust.

"I stayed within her rooms for that time so many times,that I once forgot that she was not my mother!" Horus giggled and walked beside his mother with a cheerful smile. "My sun- child, we will certainly be welcomed by our dear friend to the kingdom. " The time spent here was no longer bleak for the while the two, mother and son had to go. Isis would regret the growth of her son into a ruler, yet she did praise him for being positive even under the heat of their circumstances.

A great path of pillar after pillar aligned to lead the two Immortals on their way to the great goddess's temple. She had a slew of mighty warriors at her aide, even as she was no queen ,though an official of the high council.

"The doorway had been left for we to find it, stay close beside me " Isis warned that the way was still to keep. the unworthy at bay. "Horus,do y-

"Mother!" The boy should not have let his foot loosen from the trail. Rock and sand made it difficult, even as the desert world was his home. The one to greet the poor boy was an Elite god of the below- lands. The Under- realms' official named Anubis.

He had brought along the mighty guard of the kingdom of middle- grounds to fend off invading forces from the Nirthern border. To his surprise, the child looked to be of royal inheritance. He did not see this in his mvements, the boy's eyes told everything.

Isis gasped,though knew to bend a god's might,you had to treat it with enough dignity to have your wish granted, otherwise...

"Deity Queen. " The jackal- headed hybrid knelt and had his warriors do the same. Horus stood in awe by his mother's influence over the elite forces of the mysterious , underworld void. He had learned of those that guardedthe knowledge so sacred to the deity houses,that even the council had forbade outsiders from knowing the true world beyond the desert sun.

"That child you have sired, why is he not with his king and the r-

"This is why we must meet with my dearest lady . " Isis bowed to have Anubis step from her son's side. She was a mother and a lioness second. She would not allow the courts to take her child from her , not this early into Set's take- over of the Upper kingdom.

"Your lord himself has left this task to the queen?" Anubis raised a dark , jackal brow in suspicion. " You are needed within the world we hold dear to. Why must you flee ? Tell me,for I do not recall enemies from afar so close to my Aunt's own realm."

"Mother?" Horus stood and was startled by how the two, knew one another as if not explaining a word! Their pride and sacred vows kept the deity from speaking of these histories around commoners. Even the guards seemed puzzled , that was until Isis's voice rose to accept the jackal's word of a safe haven.

"Your father would not wish me to be here-

"My king , my father Set is not for we to wear ourselves to death over." The dry humor. the witty dog shone unexpectedly, so that none could forget to laugh off their anxieties well enough.

" Then a time to explain what we have been through, only with my dear Hathor nif sh-

"Unfortunately." Anubis stopped the queen before she had reason to waste her request.

"Lady Autur is not present to- day. She left by chariot to meet Maat by her home- realm a day before this reunion. "

"That is so." Isis replied with a dip of her brow. Thoth would have shed his only feathers out of embaressment if he had done what Isis had , in front of a death- god no less.

"Yet , you need not roam the world over. " Anubis was quite a gentle prince , even as the courtier of the dying souls - he still acted to the extent for the sake of his dis- placed relatives.

"Your offer is not as expected, yet we must rest before to- morrow . " Isis apologetically noted that the collection of Osiris's pieces had yet to be.

"Well, then do that much and stay until you are refreshed enough to take to the desert again." He said this with an honest smile of a hunter's hound. Horus frowned though stayed with his mother by her only wish . His father had to be alive..or perhaps would have enough strength to send his last message..

"Come then, my lady, Little prince. "

He seemed a great soldier to some. And yet as a death god, Anubis remained neutral EXCEPT for the wnning party's sake. Isis knew what the choice would be..They would have a meal, bathe under the spring waters of a living oasis, then pack t have the task exclaimed once more. Anubis was not to know of the reason until Maat had taken to sentencing Set for his murderous coup.

~Whatever we should seek to find...~

/

The blonde hero of our modern day dilemma had blinked awake to the sight of a sleeping youth by his own side.

As soon as the odd dream had passed, Aiden cried out from the shock of having woken to a silent void all around him.

~Aah!~ He shoved the tanned youth- who happened to look a lot like..!

~Arh! _Why_ are you so angry! ~ The boy glared back and sat up to reprimand the hero's son with squinting eyes.

 _~Uhhn...Y-you!?~_ Aiden pointed, fingers shaking and knowing now that his suspicions had been dead on the mark.

~You know this face.~ The child tapped his foot in mid- air and frowned, hands at his hips.

 _~I...I...don't-_

~Look **around** you! The demons almost won!~

The boy suddenly let the teenager see with a wave of his arm that the truth had been beyond the blackest curtains. The sky above them looked unfamiliar to Aiden as he gasped by the emptiness of this supposed outcome.

~Is..this it?~ The teen asked with a croak of his own voice , hoping this had to be another messed- up fantasy. The floating youngster with a familiar set of eyes shook his head and denounced the blonde's assumptionsof an end- game.

~You were saved. The light- entity that guided your family, Hakuro, was able to breach your mind ..long enough to wear the patience of your captor's thin. That was then when I decided to drag you from the battle! We were a wonderful duo! Yet, now is the time to escape!~ The tan youth with royal garb grabbed Aiden's arm and flung him to the mid- air world.

~Now! Before the beast that **sleeps** is freed! You must get up!~ He wrenched the teen until the blonde had to protest this treatment by a strange spirit.

~Wait !~ The ex- hero indesposed let his eyes travel the void , before coming back to meet the tan- child's own golden.

~No time...~ The youth then suddenly froze ,his expression dead as if there were a monster right behind him.

~What? What are you talking-

 _~Omph!~_ Aiden was torn from his death bed as the coffin shut, the doors opened by the youthfulspirit's magic power. A relic in the shape of a powerful eye led the two through the darkened realm of a mysterious making. The tan child had Aiden's mind buzzing, pressing on to discover just what the youth intended to-

~No...No! You coward!~ The boy in his regal robes called out as if to goad Aiden's captor...that!-

A snake in shadow slithered up to have the blonde twist round, the ground was filled with horrid miasma!

~Apep...my mortal , sworn foe...The god's bane and Ra's despised creation!~

Aiden turned to the by who had thrown his robes from his shoulders to reveal his bear chest, only his age was not now that of the youth from before. His head changed shape as well. The young man now was a tall, teenager with the fully cowled face of a falcon...

~I , Horus of the Dead's rise and the Golden Dawn covenant, will defeat you once _again..APEP!_ King of chaos!~

His item to weild was a staff of unique abilities. It harvested the darkness to build it into light- bombs against the spirit's opponent.

The demon did not speak, though cried out a screeched* response before diving in to strike the enemy down.

~Wh-

 **~Agh!~** Aiden flopped to the side as a door closed over his view of the battling forces. The deity in mind- spoken word called back to reassuse the blonde that his life was not lost. Aiden had to return from this netherworld before it breached the surface!

~Go to the surface! Hide well from your dopple! Do not fight him and lose! Or all else is without end!~

Apep struck to have the door to Aiden's escape seal shut. As if inside an elevator without light to reach it, the box left Aiden frightened and stiff in his joints.

~That kid...what _was_ he !?~ Hardened breath made Aiden gasp,then start to lose his composure to the claustrophobia of his circumstances.

 _~Quiet!..have..to...ungh!~_ Aiden felt as if his consciousness had failed him. He flailed for a door, a way to have oxygen return to his lungs. ~No! I...have to find !-

~Hngh?~~ The blonde felt a lurch,then his body returned ti itself, as if death had not been ready to steal away his life ..

The boxed- in void soon revealed a new space as Aiden cautiously crawled out on hands and knees. It was ...earth!

 _~Hah!_ Found you!~

The sing- song warning was of the dopple in Aiden's mind. Somehow, the double of dark- arts was standing..right above the blonde's head!

~The runt had you with a means of escape. _Pity_ his intentions weren't life- long. The snake will drag him into the bowels . You have no allies on your side any longer!~

The grinning, demonic drawl of this double- life in Aiden's head seemed content with having found his captive once more in peril .

Aiden growled back with his pride still shaken by the scene in that other world. Was the falcon- man any match for the shadowy serpent?

~What do you _want_ with me? Earth is off limits! I **never** would have made that deal, if it meant losing my 'reason ' to the likes of _**you!~**_

The dark entity of Aiden's light laughed by the goodie - goodie original's morals. He had taken those away before, it was too late to make ammends with his allies, now sworn enemies to the spirit world.

~You think I **care** how your friends live or _die?~_ He said this in a crude way, leaving Aiden more anxious and even angrier than ever before. His eyes shown as a Tamaran army's finest warrior..

~They are energy, not foe or otherwise. I feed on that beautiful essence to grow stronger! I am...the energies inherited from your soul stealer dragon! You **are** his continuation..and I _**will**_ see to your demise into darkness as foretold!~

The blonde's enemy was sounding a lot more like a past - world terror, rather than that of a present- day anomoly.

~I **won't** follow any of you if you're goal is to destroy this world!~ Aiden's eyes were alit as star- bolts of an ember orange shot out to intimidate the fear- bringer in the boy's way.

~You are powerful...that cannot be the case! Then if you will not have yourself as my vessel, I shall over- take you and decimate this entire quandrant with your abilities! Won't that be something!?Your family will send you to the hell where you **belong!** They won't even know that you were under MY control all along! **_HAHAHAHA!~_**

The demonic voice faded as the illusion before Aiden promised more pain to come. His eyes had missed and now ,the earth was going to be ...no!

~No? We are **one!** I won't let you get away again!~

The spirit returned to grip the teen from behin. Aiden's wrists prickled from that ghastly presence of a ghoul in the mist.

~Nnngh! No! I...Am...No-

 _ **~AAAAGHHHH!~**_ The take over was swift, though Aiden knew tat the demon wouldnot let up untilit had full control. Aiden had to stall, for as long as he could muster his strength!

 _~Gach!~_ The demon's ability was denied as the spirit's astral body scowled in frustration by the miscalculation.

~Try again! You are going to have to catch me first!~ The blonde sped off as his wingless flight held out. Tamaranean blood as never before had Aiden filled with confidence in his plan.

~I have to find my family and the Titans and guardians. ~ He decided. The demoinic whisps of energy trailed closer, hoping to catch the blonde off guard.

His hands were next to astound the monster . Aiden thought of how his family wouldunderstsnd..that he had never known what to do till now! That being...was connected as his right to live grew. Aiden shot a star- bolt from his palm and saw the demon start to wail from this alien pain . It was unlike the foretold prophecy! It had not been a part of the predicted win!

~Are you a king of all monsters or aren't you!?~ Aiden yelked back to have the great creature oif miasma with Aiden's face advance.

 **~rrrrRRAH!** You _ingrate!_ I am going to devour that light **forever!** Give it to me! Your world is doomed!~

That made Aiden speed up by what ferocity had built up in the false- form's throat. A fire ball as large as a dragon's was coming right for him!

~Fly higher!~ Aiden did just that, hoping his inner voice knew the way out of this dark, paradox of a world.

The wind caught Aiden's hair and his skin was on fire..no! HE WAS!

~Mom's not gonna believe me!~ He hollered as the rites of a son to a royal, Tamranean princess were uncharted in this free fall -

~Don't escape! I'll find where you hide! **Rraah!~** The monster was a dragon now with the full body of a snortimg beast. It swam after the teen ,through the dark clouds as the boy tried his best to find his family down below.

~Where..where is it?...Tower!~ Aiden dove back down to reach the bay where the Titans had to...what!?

It was empty, destroyed! This was not the real earth at all!

~I only reap down my enemies in this place...to steal their very souls!~

Aiden dodged with a startled cry as the dragon being revert to his dopple's body.

Those eyes of a darker gold to Shiro's bore down on the teen as he scrambled in the debris at his feet.

~I win~ It cackled to the hero.. ~Your fire is mine , and so is the earth you'll never see again in that form!~

Aiden could not find the unbridled fury to fight on...his strength was at it's limit...wait!-

~But if I use that...~ He wanted to get rid of the Phoenix's gift before. It only brought suffering and others had to protect Aiden from demons..such as the one standing over him now..

~If you do not want the fire- bird's magic, I would be more than happy to rip it from your dying corpse!~

The demonic dopple's claws extended to send Aiden hurtling through the dirt. The tower was a fake..of a predicted future ...no...!

~Say your last before I take what is mine!? Are you alright with dying the death of a weakling? Your sisters will be my next targets! If your mother is just as strong as what you carelessly showed to I, then she too would make an excellent entree! Say your prayers, false hero!~

Aiden let his eyes tear from his sockets by the brightness they were allowed to show. "No. This world, is through! You are **finished** !~

The sword of the Chosen's returned as the other end of this dis- proportioned end had the real Titans readying for a time to attack.

/

Good call on a cliffy! Aiden is nearly out of the illusion- world built by his alter- dopple. Ava and Raven are going to find what the Phoenix himself wants the two to relay to their companions back on a torn Earth's, collapsing reality.

If the dopple is serious, then Apep is only a drone by Horus's return as an astral guide to Aiden. The Chosen's power will be the Titans' son's to weild , to save himself and his home from falling into despair.

Find out! It has been a loong series of events. I have been this lucky so far to have ended this chapter with such great timing to boot!

Do read on to see if our heroes and guaridians break the mould. Stay curious for the finale chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

Teen Titans; Arc Restart; New Generations- New Destinations - Chapter 19: Burning Sons ; Eating Away From Within. Slipping Between The Cracks.

/

Cyborg had his own tech updated to combat an unseen threat such as this almost every year. Paranormal as an added bonus, the gadgets at star labs had the bad guys toasted to perfection before the suppertime bell.

While all in thanks of Takahra Industries' mad scientist teams, Victor Stone had more than enough support from outside the states to cheer him on . Now, more than ever, Cy had to reconsider every possible detail. All down to the very last nut and screw of his internal circuits's hard drive.

In _another_ part of this red, red world of absolution...

Ami had left with Anna to search for an opening in the rift with such gadgetry with Zan and Kori.

Damian stood by. Yet he volunteered whole-heartedly to tack down any signs of life...hopefully of Ava or Rachel returning from their journey, lightyears away.

It figured that the same trap the red dragon had thrown them into would be _just_ as popular to his future followers. The void here was dystopian as a dead earth after the triassic collapse!

(Dinosaurs _and_ meteor, I saya starvation happened after the blast due to limited resources, plus multiple climate shifts even without it's coming. (Hot hot planet's core) . Otherwise new life would not have evolved from the remains. Eh, whatever did survive made today's and yesterday's flora and fauna of the present...carry on out!)

Verra brought himself down a notch to work with Kaien on Kori and Dick's behalf. If he had to put the council down for their own accusations against the Titans, then it would be without a doubt for certain that **Time** would send the pup packing.

~Veronica is gone. Kay is..still with me and Ronald...so, what about Mal too? And _Aaron?_ I'm not gonna live as an Immortal to watch you all return to the sky...without _me!~_ He was trying to use grim, 'death' humor to shock himself into forgetting what 'putting one down' meant...too bad the cat enjoyed being the top bachelor in Tokyo's city of the new - up an- coming reality. And practically as a disguised human!

(Many 'technological advances' boasts of gusto by the cat, were in Shadows and creatures' arc dialogue. Japan's scientists in Shoji's building (his reality as a guardian- in human form-, (they are top knotch partners in his venture as well...except against someone like Deathstroke the terminator who smashed their beakers! Pun?..Waay before These new years arc , Wilson was half the assassin's own age as a teen under Roku's pact! The Red Dragon Lord let him go by these new years arc part one . )

~Why did you come back as the cat and not the wolf?~ Gar asked this through the ability of _'mind- speak.'_ The gift only worked while in animal form however.

"Changeling is onto something. " Wally rubbed his chin, remembering the Titans' East and their beat down as mutants..for a few hours anyway...

(Life after death arc, Aqualad , Speedy (Red Arrow?..) and the speedster end up going beast on the Titans in the Titans' East tower headquarters. They were changed in order to encite fear through the heroes over Bruce and Veronica's ceramony. To come if they dared or to flee in fright?... Wayne gets hitched for a few days in arc; Shadows and creatures! Then ends up in a coma until...you'll have to read the past chapter - continued from Shadows and cCeatures arc into; Life After Death arc. Read asssigned dates that the stories were created by to decipher the order of completed stories.. Hope that helps a bit!)

~ He _is?~_ Damian came up on the speedster's unit. He was beyond confused, after all! Mysterious magic had become a balanced part of his menu options as a Titan's co-leader. That, and intergalactic space travel.

~I **am** ? Oh, right...Heh..Yeah, he's right.~ Gar chuckled nervously, returning to his human self. The only part that wasn't with wings or a tail. (Using the 2003 Teen Titans Beast boy as adult( Suit imilar to that one in 80's I guess? White with red pinstripes up sides..Eh, _not_ Young Justice or comics from the 60's ehem!..Beast- man. (Gnat was Changeling, Beast man was an added timeline title in the animated Teen Titans of 2003. Episode with Adonis. Old throw back there.)

"I mean..what if these are just Verra's buddies playing judge and jury? I think they _want_ us to destroy each other! That way, everybody can-

"They would all expire, end up destroyed themselves if the spirit worlders thought that way. " Dick shook his head knowing full well that Wally had forgotten the reason entirely of how the spirits coexisted by human mindfulness and belief. Humans had created their sources of life and hope by telling stories and thus,spirits began to build world as if they were gods on high- up cloud kingdoms. ...

It was as crazy a theory as a monster or A.I protesting changes and gaining rights from it's creator,without a robot apocalypse! As if never _really_ dependent, though always..

"Then why bait Aiden as the new enemy? A _prophecy?_ C'mon Dick! It's obvious that they used you to finish something off from the start-

Vee pipped in.

~Red, dark and scary- **lizard!** Nail on the head-

~Headache _just_ starting...~ Dick shuffled his feet to move and _wanted_ Wally to sit down. He _wanted_ to lay down himself, in **his** bed in San ...

"Aiden _isn't_ our enemy!" Nightwing shouted, angry as a father and parent would have been. And after having been insulted by his own friends to add to the shame!

"Aiden is NOT a criminal. He was just..." Dick felt his nerves drag him down, if ever it had to be this time...

~ **Both** of you! ~ Damian yelled through the unit as the two adults fought like childen. He could vouch for Richard's weak will, but Wally was annoying and just hoping to piss Grayson off. Totally understandable- not for grown ups though to make matters worse over!

~You are **not** the leader for a reason, _Grayson! **Wally,**_ you motor - mouth! You have _no_ idea what we went through in another dimension, justto come home to you idiots , fighting! And you both should learn from the Titans' example, I think it would do you the best...Sigh*.. I'll call if I pick up anything. Robin , signing off.~

Wally shouted a _'hah'_ while pointing to his ally to take the blame seriously. So very loudly he barked his aggression, that the speedster made the first protege to Batman flinch from the gesture. Had Wally lost his cool while the kids had been...away?

 _"See?_ You and I **can't** win! You either go look for Aiden like a good ole' pops, or the kids are **NOT** coming back!"

Dick was afraid..he had sent Kori in his place...Ami probably did hate him already...

"Whatever, I'm going out to search, with the new leader of the Titans-

"Wal-

"You going back to acting like a hero?" Wally saw Dick freeze from the bitterness in his friend's voice. "Or should I just scratch you off of the search team-

"Um! Guys!? Bad time to-

 _"Gah!_ You two...this is hard on all of us!" Cyborg whomped both males on the head with his clunking fists. He could have been a boxer if that arm had not had so much wallop! **Yowch!**

Changeling thanked Cyborg, though Cy was not happy to see the green hero with such an unhinged back- bone. (Spineless is what I had intended for that to mean..eh.)

"Why does this _always_ happen when it comes to **me** lettin' **you** waltz around the tower? Why do I have ta' worry that I'll lose both my buds to another end- of - the - world scenario!?" Cy made Dick lower his head as Wally shook off the toaster- box's firm hand.

"I'm going. You two can dwell on ole' times if you need. But that kid won't have your support if that's what it means to do what Bruce did fo-

 _"Shoot!_ Dummy! What are you doing t-

"I..was not let go..I walked _out!"_ Dick snarled and wanted more than a knock across the jokester's jaw. "I told him I wouldn't be afraid of him, not from my son's powers...not of my own fear of losing them! I **DID** promise!"

Dick shoved Cy's arm aside before his instincts lost to his eroding trust. He _**had**_ to get Aiden back! Wally would just make it impossible to confess, what he really meant to say...

"He..can run like a big kid all over the apartment- I don't care if Ami forgets that she has to be polite to her parents! Ann can go off to be a marine! Go join them and don't let yourself fall down again...you are too strong to let your mother and I suffer!...Ava..Ava is trying to hold onto _something...I!...I_ did this and now I am going to fix what I broke from my ...cowardice and pride! I'm going to help save my family, the Titans can chew on that!"

Wally heard this before stepping back into the room from the building's exit. Dick was not ready to pass the speedster without crying like a kid in front of the other hero. "I...made them think of me as someone cold, distant...well...that won't happen again. Not as long as their hearts are still beating for me to come looking !"

"Wow. " Cy whisled to Gar's congrats on Dick's decision. After the tears were shed and dried, the Titans made their way from tower. Jackie and Gar stayed however. Cy even told Changeling to watch her like...well, he _could_ be a hawk in this case.

"Take it easy , dad!" Jackie hugged her pops before he had the will to pull away from their embrace. "Heh...Yeah, the monitor is all on Beastie- man here. You let him know if you need any extra arms. K' pumpkin?"

Garfield shook off a dry chuckle from the father- daughter moment of his bud's.

A family..sigh..that had to be awesome..Gar still had a problem with growing into a family man himself. Maybe, it was better to be guide from above? He was pretty well grounded after all!

"A' right team." Cy readied for the door before his fellow Titan allies.

"Let's save planet earth from a fire- storm. Y'all ready to quit tryin ,and start goin' hard ? Or is another life more important than yer own' pride, cause I'll go for a yes anyime now!"

Wally and Dick agreed with a pause. Now, together they had a chance to work as a unit, instead of shoving insults at one another on their red earth. _Soo_ counter- productive .

"Let's do- over with a rendevous. I have _gotta_ see if that kid is really as stubborn as his pops." Wally chuckled to this and _that_ earned a smirk from the ex- Titans' leader.

Let's not get beamed down by any invaders from mars, k ? You have a loan on that suit, mud would stain it pretty -

"Then let's go already! Yeesh!" Sighing without end, Cyborg dragged the two nit- wit heroes to the exit. "Slap - stick routine comes later. You two have work and an unpaid overtime on top of cleanin' up this city! Get yer butts outta the tower, on the dang double! Move it!"

The few were joking, being as easy going as Titans could.. As the two heroes laughed over the consequences, things looked up even with a dead land as barren as mars.

Still, poor Richard could not shake a certain feeling of dread as he had intended to...those circumstances had arisen to change his perspective back to grey..

"Aiden... You mom and I aren't alone. Stay strong and don't give in.."

As long as Aiden had the power and the unyeilding strength from his family's faith, maybe they still had a chance to put the god's prophecy to rest.

/

Ami and Anna had had _enough_ of quests . Without question, their summer's end had been ruined by timing a lot more than by vengeful wolves and cursed , snowy princesses.

Ami moaned and groaned as the trail to where Aiden's power lay dormant, had led the sisters in the direction of the desert- world's most perilous void.

"Phoenix must be annoyed we missed his last invitation. You go in first, Ami. " Ann shot back to her lazy, younger sis. Ami was acting this way to keep Anna's anger off of her brother..it was a fruitless attempt by an already sweltering pre- teen.

"This...kimono is _hot!_ The one I wore in the first appe-

"Are you going to act like this in front of that fire- bird who is the ONLY ONE WHO CAN **SAVE AIDEN!?"**

Ann snapped again in her sister's direction. Ami's frown was bending back over to tears. "I...can't feel like a hero.. somethi -

 **"Agh!** Behind _you!"_ Ami shrieked before sending her relic's magic to hit it's target.

"Ghoul at three o-

"I saw it!" The hot headed Anna swept up with her staff in hand after the assilant.

"Why couldn't you just-

 **"Ow!"** The creature fell onto Hana's head with a bounce into the red earth around them.

 _~Aaaaiiii!_ I made it home..no!" The youngster was human in feature, though it had the same garb as...

 _Shiro!?_

"Cutie - _dragon!"_ Ami smiled and bundled up her robes to meet with the adorable lizard - aspect.

"Wait!" Ann stopped her sis from treading too close. "What's going on? Why aren't you with my brother?" She was on high alert always for her doofus, older twin re-emmergence. He acted too imature for his own good sometimes. Now, a demon had stolen the chosen away into the night!

"Annie, Shiro - san is-

~No...I am not really him, I never was! Shiro was..just left behind to keep the light I carried in check. He is not your brother's guardian. _I_ am.~

The red head slowly raised her staff, sensing a fight by that dark tone.

"If you are guarding my big bro, then why are you falling on top of people?" Amelia crossed her arms to ask, leaving the draconic aspect not- Shiro..and young seventeen year old Anna, defenseless.

"I'd like to know that too." Ann agreed.

Shiro was **not** Shiro. Then who was this prince figure who had another name to add to their search party?

~Forgive that attempt to find safety from my foe. ~ The character warped it's appearance to return to the desert son's original body.

"He's...got a hawk for a face!" Ami gasped, her sister embarressed by the comment.. till death do they part!

~You..who _are_ you-

 **"Oohh!** I know! I know!" Ami waved her arm to interject. "He's Miss Rothchild's missing -

~How do you know of **that** person?~ Horus gasped, his adult form carried wind round it to lift him onto his toes.

"She's my sister's caretaker, or _was!_ Ava -

"Ami...let me ask the questions from now on?" Ann insisted that Amelia not give an enemy a right of way inside her skull. It was possible to still be duped by a god on this journey.

"We are that person's _'Chosen.'_ My brother has that power of the Phoenix's light and Miss Rothschild is not a human being. You know of, that person, you remember her real form. You may know, I may be holding out. So, please tell us first..is Aiden!-

~Do not add another word-

 _"You are!-_

A **rumble*** from beneath the team's feet had Ami tremble. "Wh...what was _that!?"_

~I was fighting a monster that has given form within your brother, a split aspect of darkness . My old enemy!-

"Why did you bring it-

 _"Agh!"_ The two held steady as the red earth rattled again. This time the surge was as powerful as a giant's foot steps.

"Who is your mortal enemy, hawk- guy?" Ami blurt with her fists holding her fans even tighter .

~I am the god - son , Prince Horus . ~ The figure said as the two started to run wth the deity from the dangerous drop.

"Isa is Isis! _Duh?_ **Still** confused !? "

"You have to be less annoying..or we are!-

 **"Wwwahhh!"** Ami felt her feet lose ground as the earth suddenly opened up below them , much farther than a crack this time as it exploded with molten lava oozing through the crevices of red stone.

 _"Idiot!_ He's got our trail! We have no choice..." Ann turned to her new ally and stood to kneel to a single knee. Her eyes were strained from staying awake, on end for so long on guard of their lives..

"Will you help us fight the monster? I have to save my brother...but Ami can't use offensive magic long enough to stay out of trouble! _Please...Aiden_ must be counting on us! I know he's alive, otherwise...what choice do we have left!?"

 _~Rise_ and _raise_ yourself.~ Horus spoke with a palm outstretched. ~Hope is not lost. Your faith is still true. Aiden is also fighting the darkness that my enemy has cast across his eyes. He will break from the illusion, thus no longer will a prophecy be of your late- sibling's fate! **Rise** and we shall fight as **one!~**

Ami let Haru and her three other foxes out with a cry. "Come on ! The clock's still ticking ! Defeat the monster before we lose the ones we love ! **Do** it!"

Ann took up her staff to the sky and let it signal one more by the sky god's nod.

~Lady Isis...come find us! I'm calling out with my heart in flames!~

She let her whole body burn as the magic cast itself to cloak the teen in ember and light. _~I'm...changing!_ For the heroes of tommorow!~

She left her form to swap it, as the magic from the phoenix's spell grew even brighter, giving her new hope! A knight to the fire- fowl...that,was what she had to be to save the world from chaos...chaos...

 ** _~Apep!~_**

Horus had the teen warrior-ess gasp by that word. She kept casting, kept holding her staff towards the red sky.

If it had been a mistake, then the one to show instead of Isis had been a great outcome!

"No _waayy!"_ Ami jumped for joy as the two; Astarte and Nina had..reunited! Sara Santiago was alive!

/

"Didn't you get zzapped into-

Astarte's eyes told nothing, she intended to dupe the dragon then? _And_ the spirit council too!? Anna gaped as she received an explanation from her superior officer by word of mind spoken dialect. Astate was after all a goddess by pact.

~Did you _really_ think that I wouldn't anticipate a spiral effect this large scale! Where is that aura of greatness, child? Nina had my location where I only wanted selected ears ta' know. I'm not lettting a life- gutting serpent drain my territory's energies!..Now...we **fight!~**

Nina let her alchemaic cannons rock as Astarte raised her golden chariot from the air.

"Where is Isa!?" Ami panicked before the serpent's tendril miasma could reach her Nagi. (Fox familiar.)

~She's stopping a major crisis in the Eternal realm. Seems we had a spy from the netherworld factions! Even Cecilia is pissed off! She sent black widows after the intruder, first I heard! But **this** is why I returned, Aiden is still at risk, you evaded the demon's control! And..the strix-

 **"What?"** Anna hit her staff through a wall of crafted stone and shale. "What _happened_ with Lil?" Her heart raced by this information- if that witch had done anything!-

~She took control of the second Underworld, (eternal realm) and is holding Lady Aluhainyu's council, hostage.~

 _ **~Rrrah!"**_ Anna's power increased as a roaring dragon's blast of fire . Even Nina was impressed by the display of strength from her 'competition.'

"Is she on the level?" Ami gaped as Nina went to add her taste of poison to the messy serpent's, earthly welcome.

"I will fight the one to have done so much damage! Prepare yourself, _snake!"_

Astarte let her aspects of the astral level dive after the wriggling miasma, butchering it until Apep had met his maker.

 _~Aahahahahahaaaa!~_ The horrid **_hiss*_** that followed left Ann to feel a chill down her spine. By then, the diving serpent had returned to the upper- level, his scales a great obsidian and charcoal amid the red debris's blast of particles.

"No! He's still **_alive?"_** Ami whined as her foxes growled in defense of their young sorceress , pact- holder.

"We didn't even make his da-

"He's up! Everyone, brace yourselves!" Nina saw this as she warned her comrades of the danger of getting to tango..with a being made entirelty from Immortal chaos.

/

Zan felt it too in her gut. Something was approaching, it was huge and had her energies spit out red flags by the thousand!

"Starfire, we should be careful!" Zatara said to the Tamaranean miss, who had finally reunited just then with her husband's party's signal.

"Nightwing! He has added himself to our list..of those still with hope in this search attempt. Zatana! We are -

"A..dark cloud! " Zan grappled Kori's arm as they flung off behind a wall of red stone. "Was that!-

"That , was a **big** storm. We saw the same one when Aiden was taken..This has to be!-

"Then..the monster has!-

"Quiet though! If it's my hunch, then the creature sho-

 **~AAAAAGH!"**

The being had stood no change against the real demon's blow . The vortex widened enough for the second to watch the darkly clad other squirm from his presence.

"No...that's ! -

"Aiden..!"

/

~You...you are _nothing_ to me! If I made you, then I can make you a puff of smoke all over again! **Rraah!** Take _that!-_

~Dumb _hero!_ You'll make an _excellent_ monstrocity to torment for an eternity until you've learned your place! This won't be the first of all the god's egos I've had to hack apart! **Beat** me! **Turn** me into your **ball** and _chain!_ ! All they'll see is you! A bully breathing death- defying ashes of his enem-

 _"Ungh!"_ The teen blonde lifted his dopple demon by the collar, not aware of who had been watching his performance from behind mounds of sturdy boulders.

~W-will you reconsi-

 _ **"Gah!"**_ Aiden was kicked in the jaw , barely with a scrape by the demon dopple's, swinging foot. He flipped out of the Chosen's grip and kept riling up the hero- on _purpose!_

"Dark..energy...there is a lot of it! That...that can't be!-

"What?" Hardly , Kori whispered no longer.

"Is Aiden really as you say? Has that creature done something unforgivable?"

"He..is ...in _trouble...ugh!"_ Zan felt her energies spiral again..this presence...it wasn't anything she had ever witnessed before!

"Zatarra!? **Zan!** _Oh,_ I _**shall**_ intervene then! You stay right here now please until our team makes contact! Nightwing and Wallace are-

 _"Agh!"_ Aiden was now pinned by the dopple's copied ability of Aiden's star bolts!

Kori's eyes lit up, as her fire- cracker heart had seen enough.

"B-be..careful..." Zan groaned as her powers were in terrible condition. by the toll that spell had had on her mind.

"I will not allow them to flee from our sights. " Kori reassured her companion with her million - dollar smile.

The Tameranean mother darted after her son and his bully,rather.. she wondered what had made Aiden behave in such a way...that he looked instead like the dopple!

 _~Oh!_ What _are_ the odds! Stakes have risen in **MY** favor!~ The demon grinned as Kori fell, right into it's waiting trap.

"No! _Aiden!_ " Kori zzapped the tendrils of dark energy from below the ground. The demon dopple smuggly looked in Aiden's direction. He knew this would be risky, but never so eventful as a family member's betrayal!

"Mom!" Aiden cried out , then shot back to the demon fake.

"YOU ARE GONNA _PAY_ ! LET HER **_GO!"_**

He swung his massive blade as the demon did this also, knowing his mirror image reception..had left the mother of his enemy in awe...or...

All tangled up to be exact!

"Leave her **out** of this! I'm your target! _Don't-_

 _ **"Wah!"**_ The blonde was nearly in the fire of the enemy's weapon's new tactic.

~If your relic is sharp, I'll be like a scythe on the bratty ego of your's! Let me cut it to ribbons! Fly away! _**Hahahaaha!~**_

The demon pushed and pushed until Aiden pushed back, slamming the monster into that red earth -

 _"Again!?_ Why are my powers!?-

~Where is your bark? Oh _wait!_ You don't have any bite, all bluff and nothing to prove when I defeat and take control again! ~

The demon swung in with his blades now separate twok forms by each arm.

"Dang! Wh-

 **"Aiden!** Righteous fury! You must tap into that to -

"No! _Snakes!_ Bad , mean creatures! Let me go now please!"

"I though I w-

~Face it! You just got those powers as a late- _bloomer!_ This..is my unbridled confidence, fake- **half!~**

Aiden saw the orb form above his head as it was tossed in a dark throw to the earth. The rest, went to pieces.

 _"I...have..cough!..T-to...d-_ defeat _**you!-**_

~Do it then!~ The demon goaded the broken boy, as Aiden forced himself to stand from that last outburst.

"I..."

~See?~ The demon's tone changed as if he had something else up his sleeve..Aiden was too weak to protest as his chin was dragged to look into it's glowing gaze.

~You _need_ me! You wanted that dragon's ability to control our fate! Open up, _let_ me in! I made a promise..and I intend to fulfill every desire of my-

 _"AIDEN!"_

Kori shouted for her son to fight, to look away from it's hypnotic stare..he was not weak!

~Arianna..I need your guidance! Magical saint of the Universal order! ~

 _"Hah!"_

Kori's starbolts became amber , forming tangible spears for her use, as the serpent incarnates backed off from their captive's killer intent.

"He shall **not** lose! Let my child _go free!"_

Kori's ability shook demon to let his unconscious double fall to the dusty ground.

The angry dopple dusted off his war- outfit , then glaring daggers into the princess above the boys.

~You think he'll win? Wanna bet that on your loyalty instead? Aiden's dark side _looves_ taking risks! He wants to do everything in his power, just to escape his old life. _Hah!_ And you never bothered to understand **THAT** , did you..mommy _dearest!~_

Growling, Kori had no desire to destroy her son's monsterous copy. It had been Lil or even the dragon's curses..that had to be why this new creature grinned in her face so evilly! Aiden was a victim, just as Dick had known by the tactics of other monsters' plans to have a vessel body..

"Lies!..Aiden would **never** wish hurtful things to happen to his family! You are a lier and I wish only for you to go far away!-

~Can't do that!~ The demon yawned as it knew time was ticking all to slowly by..

"W-I will not be distracted! " Kori shouted in her rage as fire bolts rained down on the demon's form.

~You want us **BOTH** barbecued, princess?~ The demon suddenly yelled back, his arms outstretched to shield his vessel from the mother's intensified anger.

Kori's bolts vanished by her gasp, a go ahead to use Airanna's power again later.

"What did!-

~Like I said, my master is _not_ gonna approve if you destroy our target. Dumn cl-

"How _rude!_ What is this monster master you speak of! He will not show his face then? What are you if not...-

Kori froze..his secret was too much for the dopple to keep. She had to keep wasting time.

"The one you call your master..." Kori carefully asked.

"He is-

The devilish grin in reply from the demon's lips..had the hair on the back of Starfire's neck , rise.

~You are standing on him as we speak. Why do you think those miasma tendrils attacked you from below us?~

Kori and even Zatara; who had her heart on overdrive, were stunned.

"You...then..."

Slowly, Starfire turned her eyes to the earth from her mid air position.

Her eyes buldged from their sockets .

"W-w-what is _that!?"_

Zan zipped into the air, her fears alive in her by where that mass had been to have attacked Kori without fail.

"So..so many! What is that? A _nest!?"_

~You'll never learn if I shut **up...ok!** ~ The demon forfeited his silence, thpugh the women wished he'd just stayed silent a moment longer...

~This _ENTIRE_ REALM, IS ...my master, my chaos- breeding lord's domain is of _HIS_ **EMBODIMENT!** Pretty intense? So, then I guess I can talk again! Yup! Your lil' brats are facing off against a tangible aspect of his greatness as we speak. ~

The dopple meant both sisters ...Ann and Ami!

"You are **so** out of line I'm shaking in my 'wittle boots!" Zan taunted with a mock smirk , even as frightened by the worms below as she was..

~Well, yeah..he has that effect on his enemies! Thanks for the flattery, but I'm far from done.~

"Then what is this great one's name? All - mighty snake- saurus? 'Wriggling leech of doom?' You are only bluffing yourself if you won't have this precious master of your's show his face! Then you are just a lousy, lying villain in my eyes, bratty demon!"

Zan was back and _not_ backing off. She had to look after a sunken eyed Kori, who just wanted her kids to come home safe...

~Hmm..oh _yeah!_ You'll meet him _personally..in_ the mean time, I'll do as any super- villain and explain my plan to you..well, part of it. You would have to piece together the rest once daddy - bear arrives to save his princess!~ He made Kori angry by the 'Dick Grayson ' comparison to a father- grizzley.

"Fine...just-

~Here I go then! You should pull up a chair...or I'll bind you down so the game **will** begin.~

The underworld tendrils returned to drag their massive extentions around both women, turning themselves into vining ropes round the two heroine's mid section. Their arfms were pinned, along with any chance of blasting the villain's pets to bits.

~There! Nice an' comfy? Good ! Then , let us get down tooo...Why did a massive fallen war- lord invade your plant's sphere of existance!~

"Why...wait! That was a? -

~No _no!_ ~ The demon stomped it's feet as if thishad been planned to a T ...uh-oh...

~You'll say _hurrah_ or _yay_ ! That's how game shows work, _dummy!-_

 **"Yay!?** Are _you!?-_

The real problem was the penalty of those who spoke back- the arms of the feeders below seemed to enjoy that part too much as the captives fought no more, their attention was left only on the dopple's every sentence.

~Too risky like he said..drat!~ Having had a tendril throw the sorceress into a chokehold once, Zan decided to stay on it's good side from then on until the Titans came close...if they were willing to be sent packing too!

(Note! No adult themes here! They are just mindless appendages for the Titan mom and sorceress Zatanna to stay put! No tentacles in a T rated fantasy arc! I'm not going overboard with fan fic bots at my heels for mindless entertainment. Just to clear up the ' penalty joke'... Dry humor runs through my veins like quicksand, easy to slip up or over use . No M rated in this fic, I refuse to add that as it is against policy agreement. Find more of a game changer on Wattapad under Pageturner09's account instead if you are looking for any of the ...well, older reader content I guess? Succubi inclded in the plot with a vengence! A bit more intense and myth- references included ...sigh... Back to the current arc!)

~Now, again from the top, my lovely captive audience! **ANSWER** THE **_QUESTION;_** WHY DID WE INVADE YOUR PLANETARY SPHERE? Clock is ticking and my master's cruel torture- tactics won't make you lose any more than a wrong answer could..

~But _wait!_ What do you win if you guess _**correctly?**_ ~

"What do we win, dopple monster!" Kori shouted as she played along for the sorceress's freedom.

~You win...A chance to add someone to your team, increasing your chance of winning the actual, grand prize!..which I am not allowed to tell you until near the end of the second round! Ok! Answer the previous question-

~You are here to ...take the Titans out-

 **~ERRR!** Too bad... **ZZAP*** her worm- brothers, for her penalty. Wrong answer again, _sparky!~_

"What? _Gah!_ You freaks let me!-

~Smells like something is burning..Not too much! She still has two more rounds until the 'monster master' arrives to gobble up our guests!~ The dopple chuckled by the joke.

Zan was sizzling from the tendrils turning into a slew of electric eel arms.. Kori had to keep her tantrums to a minimum as the sorceress coughed out soot from her lungs once returned to her spot.

"Zata-

"Keep playing..cough!*. He can't have an iron will. We have to think..of something..."

"I would like to answer the question, Mr doppleganger!"

Starfire called out, hoping the demon would take notice ot her pitiful revival of hope.

~Sure thing, your turn ! Why have we invaded your planetary sphere? Go on, the wrong answer though...might cost you a limb this time!-

"Have you!-

"The answer has to do..with my son! This is not the only reason, as you have two more rounds to have us guess the rest!"

~Ding ding! Obviously, she's a legendary couch potato! Good job, fire...whatever! Next question, _sparky!~_

The team waited for help to arrive. It would be much later if the Titans had lost the signal again...Still!

~Question two! We came to have Aiden, though why was he not chosen till now ...to fight my...erm... _master_ of chaos? Anything will do, just watch your feet and don't lose a leg! Sparky, you have _now_ to answer. Why is this a late attempt by the enemy? **Go!~**

"Aiden...he was fighting Fen...wait! I know this one! Because Aiden was affected by Ami's backfiring ...was it a curse...? ..He didn't change until things went south..you showed up in Ava's castle! You only did that...To turn him away from us! When he was beaten that badly already by Ava, controlled by _Lilith!?_ "

~Ding ding! We took the plunge and the kid cracked under pressure. 'Carrion eater' enough for you? A bit too grim? No need to invade a ..strix's personal space. You get this point sparky. On to...question number three!~

"They went against Lil too...what a back stabbing-

~My king hates bloody wars. You will know in time...~

The dopple readied for the five questions, all until round two! This would be a hoot! Chaos would never die on this damnable plane again...

/

Have to stop here! Too long again but I have to end in twenty one or two...now I'm over the limit and it's really looking a bit gritty for our heroes!

The dopple is no more a Rokou by how it constantly harrasses it's to- be vessel , Aiden.

Ami and Anna have new abilities and allies to show them the way. Aiden is not in their space, which means portal hopping might stay as an option for later.

Astarte is alive and kicking! In These new years part two, she sacrifices herself to have Nina take over the command fleet on earth. The Chosen is saved, dragon ends up swimming for eternity with his murdered-ex, Astarte goes into the vortex with a ticking , magic bomb that can destroy worlds. How does she escape ?

(Oops!.. actually, the old Lorelai Ainsley is still in spirit as an aspect within Sakurano Ayane . The part of Lori that died was her once- loving being beside her dasterdly, plotting husband Roku. Together, those forces of dark and light energy (both under their 'power- sources' influences'..entered into oblivion as a single string of fate now severed forever into infinite eras...very tragic... (The void is where nothingness occurs, and begins. ) Goes pretty deep in a lot of occultic and metaphysical encyclopedias. Check it out for a good wake up call, or great storytelling begins from the very beginning...)

So! Chapter twenty in up an' coming in with a roaring presence to shatter this dark void- or will Aiden hand over his fate to an unkind devil of his making? Hopefully , round two of this freaky game- show will go off with a bang. Wait and see, read on for a big shock!


	20. Chapter 20

Teen Titans; Arc Restart; New Generations- New Destinations; Chapter 20: A Mother's Cry ; Horus's Time To Fly Free. Aiden's Redemption.

Ava and Raven had found the great stairway path to the Phoenix's temple in the sands of time.

They had not long to make an appearance as their host to arrive, had been a familiar face.

~Hathor, Min ...we are glad you called us here.~

Raven spoke in the dialect of this realm.

Having the use of telepathy; with many arts a great must that she had gathered along the way to harvest such a skill, Rachel Roth knew thay none of this would bury her chances at seeing the glittering bird before the two, it's prophecy nearly complete from pages strewn across the cosmic order.

~Your journey was a successful, and safe one? Then come, come!~ Hathor in her sphinx cat-hybrid's guise ushered the two to see themselves up the sandy bridge between time lines.

~The desert brought you here. I had it sweep you to this place by will of my powerful magic. ~

Ava nodded and walked gingerly up the steps behind her companions.

~Will...I be allowed inside? ~ She asked, remembering her time with her teen siblings in this very spot. (These new years part two. The our siblings travel to meet the fire birdand find that Min is the reincarnate of Lady Hathor .)

~Your power was unpolished then.~ Min or rather, Lady Hathor smiled gracefully, placing her palms open in welcome of the princess's arrival.

~Do not be afraid. You are the Northern sphere's balance. We are here to protect you. Like that balance between elemental directions, I of the Sun scorced Universe, do not judge this meeting. It is required in order to hold to our peace between sister realms.~

~Thank you.~ Ava tried not to cry tears of joy around the goddess. She dabbed her eyes and looked up to Hathor's cat's gaze of an ancient relic. Yet Hathor wanted relations to seem alright within her council's standards.

Ava was just a figurehead to them. Raven knew that, as Ava Marie understood the goddess's thoughts and intentions enough to be prepared..should they ever have to defend anything less of Earth from the grubby deity.

~We will not abandon those whom increse the odds we have in closing this 'tome' forever. ~

Hathor replied.

~You mean, the Prophecy..~Raven turned her brows in the deity's direction.

~What else would I say? The chapter must end, for the protagonist always tires of fighting deomons and dangerous minds within his lore. ~

The goddess sighed this , greatful for her chance to make all right again.

~I think Aiden is that protagonist. ~Ava agreed as they tapped their feet up, up the guilded steps to the Phoenix's domain together.

Upon entering the great halls of the fire- relic,Ava noticed that his post remained bare with a side ways glance.

~You will have to excuse our golden one ~Hathor nervously turned on her heels with hands tucked behind her back. Ava shook her gaze back towards the cat- woman.

She was stalling.

Raven frowned, though Ava Marie caught up to the adults' stares, sure enough as she let her elder speak her piece out loud.

~He's not in?~Raven asked this, demanded an answer with her voice aquiver when she seemed disturbed by noteable events.

Ava waited as she felt her heart beat too heavily in her chest to wait another moment still. Her brother would not last long if he let the demons in..

~The fire bird shall be here shortly, as I did say earlier. The Phoenix is a busy fowl!~ The cat woman snickered and leapt on to the top of a small ottoman within the bird's great hall of ancient of secrets. Her tail entangled round a golden statue of the lady Isis. How indeed was her old student?

~Wait with me? I have something to discuss with you both.~

She asked them as if in a 'mock form' of her kind nature. Perhaps luring the two sorceresses to her tall ear's distance? ( Cat hybrid, quote on quote. )

Raven tried to reply to this request so soon. She stillhad doubts about the Phoenix's partner in crime..

~We will stay.~ Even though Raven would have considered the meloncholy of Ava's pouting eyes, she still stayed her ground as the current, though not permanent caretaker of her eldest niece.

~We will wait..though you said you have something you want to talk to us..~

~I do indeed! Come and sit in one of these seats of a royal's presence, so that I may tell you a tale worth hearing once into your own life- time...~

Ava gasped as the sky grew to house a million stars. In only seconds the world around them had turned to night. Raven understood perfectly well that this was far from sorcery.

A planetarium..? Was this an ancient civilization's feat , or a borrowed wonder from Greece, Rome and the western sphere? (Not sure if the planetarium feat was polished by astrologists in the ancient world to a degree, though as far back as ...)

~What is al!-

~I have brought you here, to explain...Another soul's magic watches over the current Chosen...come, look at the stars where Nut and Shu lay pondering their final moments!~ Hathor said this in a yearning, romantic way, as if caressed by the memory (never a reluctant lover) , of the creators in her time line's era.

~Your brother, is watched over by this star, this sun as it were...you are blessed both in body and wholly in mind by this moon...right here. ~

~Fortune telling through Astronomy..or astrology?...but why?~ Raven looked to the cat-eyed relic as Hathor replied in an echoing voice.

~Astronomy, astrology, or the Astral, the worlds were born to thrive and to die...we do not deny your lives above our own. How however, did a human gain the rites of a shadowy god-

~Wait! This is not the dragon's st-

~No..you will have to listen , for this tale is a truth upon truths. Your heroes far below this Universal sect ...are struggling to learn how our world is formed. It can be of many changes, of loss and love. Of redemption, of strife and broken oaths of kings and saints no longer loved by many...I tell you a tale, of a prince whom had only to gain the truth from his lying relative's jaws of a beast, of an eater of the wise and unwise...of the creature slain, called Set...~

Returning to the tyranny of a new kingdom left to dusk, the story of Osiris's return and Isis's sworn will...now setsforth into a different time...

(Continued from earlier chapters. )

The mother and son had found the entrance to the Under- realms , a river ran to the very far ends of the earth. It's waves crashed onto lifeless dolls of men, carrying goods for the gods to devour.

A devout woman herself, Isis however was not interested in seeing to this demise of souls, so she set onto another path.

One that was covered in white upon banner upon banner , it's flying flags seemed to welcome the dead as if to celebrate their arrival. This was untrue as to celebrate a death, as Anubis aided the queen in knowing.

As Isis ventured below and beyond the void's edge, her son stayed behind with Lady Sekmet in the upper land's , palace dwelling. She hoped to prevent Set from coming to kill her only blood. Isis had only had Horus. Anubis's controversy over his mother was reasonable, though unecceessary in her own time right now.

~Dearest relative.~

Anubis spoke in a way one never would he have to to uncommon stranger. Yet to his aunt and lady of the dead king Osiris, the jackal had a tongue to wag instead of a gruff bark* to scare the lady by.

~Why are you here before the Netherworld courts? This realm is not where you belong-

~I belong as queen, beside my Lord Osiris. ~ Isis said this as her feet moved forwards to meet with the leaders of this demanding sect. They were stone recepricals , as the creatorgods were not fond of travelling the void without being per- request. Isishad little time and did as any follower. She prayed her part in hopes that they would be received.

~Great seers of the powerful void ...I beseech you aide, your patient minds to day I ask for ye to allow this queen a moment, to see her soul- half husband once again amongst the dead- lands of of the lower void.~

Isis herself could see the past, present, and future. It was how her magic had earned her the names of Lord Ra. Her cunning had been besides this. Isisrefused to hand over her kingdom to her equally ruthless brother , Set.

Also as a sorceress in her spare while, she had meastered the sacred shamanist's rituals that had brought prosperity to her kin for many generations. That couldnot be lost!

Yet, Lord Set was not aware of her full intentions. Nor by the way she had paved to hold order within the upper- kingdom unto her life's work.

Isis believed this false, for she knew Set. He would discover a lie folded between the sacred scrolls of the royal librarium. She hoped to allow her son the time to grow strong before this did come to pass.

Dear gods..yet he was not old enough to face Set as the true king Pharohx's heir!

~Maat, goddess of truth. Thoth, lord of scribes and magical practice...Ra...deity of our rising day into night...I pledge my eternal rites ...show me the heart and body of the dead- king made by the gods!~

Her eyes saw through a veil, a very hungry fish swallowing the remains of a man's-

~My lady Is-

~Now is but the time to act!~Isis came from her trance anew. Her mind was powerful enough to see to the child of her only love's pact.

~Horus will wait, three years time will not be long. Let us stay with Hathor and her sect before I have extended the time? ~She added this with a turn to her noble guide Anubis.

~There is a visitor I must seek out, a king whom pines for the past. ~

Her eyes fell to the floor, then drove clear through the fog of a sandy present.

~Lady ! My dear relative! No! Why must you try to continue with this quest? My father is a fearsome sort, with the ability to relinquish any heart's powerful will. I warn you, for he knows only of what he craves! Please! Do not tempt his wrath!-

~Horus will be well, I shall do what I will in my power, to add to a bet he will surely fail to own-

~Foolish wishes are these!~ Anubis thrust himself to block the doorway to the higher world. ~I cannot let you sever your love, not for anyone for I know your game is well played- yet , he will stop at nothing...~

The dog clenched jaw , then continued.

~I can, have you flee to the west..the sphere is quiet for now and no king rules it out of fear . You may raise the boy there! In that place without any confl-

~If it exists , then I shall. Yet first, I must meet with your father. ~ She proclaimed aloud, to leave poor Anubis in a slump by her antics..

~You..are not giving this much, extra thought? The boy has not the cunning of a jackal, nor his loyalty as the domesticated race! You are not well enough to see this, yet I live by the mortal and Immortals' dying's wishes every century! I know what will become of your desire..it wi-

~Still as a royal to the creation gods, you must obey. I rule over- top truth and the order of kings. I grant life to princes. You were once nursed at my bossom when Nephthys had been unwell. Remember what I say, for risks are far less the greater as the gain I intent to have .~

Sighing, Anubis felt his resolve turn to mists between the two adults' faces.

~I do not condone your ...conditions to be had with my king-

~You would not, he is your father for all I desire to hear of your objections.~ Isis frowned.

~Your brother, my sire and lord...yet I will help you to meet this king before the end is to be swept away with time.~

Isis blinked, thinking her nephew to be jesting the olden queen.

~I would never believe you to side with your father's enemy. ~ She sniffed.

~I am a prince, though one who does not rule the upper lands.~ Anubis shrugged and stood to retrieve the role he'd left aside as the daughter to Nut's guide.

~I have never been loyal to kings, I only act as a guardian of that realm as it is my sworn duty to uphold.~ He explained with a push of two doors of iron from their faces.

~This void is to the realm of the Nether- gods. ~ He responded, hoping Isis would have them call a truce before her heart had to be shattered by the news. Osiris would see her very soon...

~I will go, yet do not let me find you to have become a traitor during this time apart. My nephew , you are a prince whether your father believes you not his. It was believed that we ...had been the ones at that time. Never allow your king to upsurp what-

~I do not let the emotions I carry rule my judgement of that, lord... ~ Anubis stopped the queen with a lowered modest and reflecting his own intentions.

~Set is a ruler for as long as his power is nt abused over these lands. His world of the lower keep no longer flourishes. That is why he inwardly weeps to have his rule known again. Stay well on your feet, my lady . Set is a trickster if ever I have known his cunning to be just. ~

~He will hold a grudge until the gods' end.~

Isis agreed, decided a truce would benefit for the better , for now.

~Then you are by my arm, do not return a glance yet to this plane.~ Anubis warned the queen.

~The realm before us will break even a king to ash. Come quickly, the vortex is weak now. ~

Isis noidded with her tresses dangling around her form in waves.

~To his majesty's hall of souls.~

~Yes, so that you may find HIM another day..~ Anubis added this, which brought a smile to the mother's lips once more.

~If you had been have of what Horus hopefully shall become,then my son has nothing to fear. I thank you...here we descend towards to- morrow !~

Through the vortex, the door was soon barred shut by magics lost to the ages.

Aiden could not see, nor think of why this stry had come to him while he'd been flat on his back.

The blonde pained himsel,f further ashe tried to roll hopelessly onto his bruised and torn side. A gash was by his cheek. The kick had hurt as if barreled by a mounain ram.

~Why...?...Am..Am I ..dead?~ Aiden was too hurt to open his eyes. They felt crusted and shut closed to forgtting the current scenery ..the dead world..the apocalypse!

~Wh!-

"hah!*" Aiden breathed life back into his lungs with a yell. The world spun round until he had to vomit out his stomache onto his 'actual' side. His physical body cried out as the pain was recalled with those deadly memories.

~I..was beaten...by that!-

Aiden let his form roll back onto his other side. The next was a cruch of bruised ri, a ccrrrack* too loud to forget.

"Aaaggh!*" Aiden howled as his back hit the earth of red dust again.

"oww..argh! I...oww!" He did not open both eyes yet as he seethed between clenched teeth. In and out, his lungs were on fire, churning from the unneaded pressure of the smack- down..

~Dopple..he.. ...~

Aiden blinked , thinking his dream to be far from through. A yell or cry of a damsel in distress had the blonde raise his neck to the air.

~Someone..in..danger?..~ He coughed* as the gook from the dopple's influence made the boy wheeze uncomfortably.

He had pain, everywhere. This must have been how his dad had felt..fighting two villains..no- three monsters in his sleep..

~Dad was ...he's a hero..am I just making us all look-

"Aiden!"

Kori shouted for her son, he had finally opened his muddled eyes!

She had tears streaking down her green, glowimg orbs'. He felt nothing come as the blonde teen could not even bellow a 'hello'.

A croak sounded, and then a shadow loomed over his vision of her. A dark, curling worm with eyes of crystal and gemstone jet.

Aiden was unale to call out, it crept round him and twisted the blonde between it's tendril arms. This creature..looked ancient! Aiden saw it with his bruised eye, his sight clear enough tomake out details..that would have baffled his scientist , younger sister Ami.

~You...what are -

~You..are light...I..want nothingness ...return, to sleep-

~NO!~ Aiden shouted in protest, flailing his torso to twist away. This was just like Roku's net that had almost absorbed the old Aiden Gr-

~You won't destroy me yet!~

The fire of a Tameranian son blew the worst of a flicker into view, coming right for the serpent Apep's shadowy aspect of chaos.

~Rraah!~ Before Aiden could blink twice, Horus had appeared, facing the creaure as both astral entities swam through the closed space. Aiden shouted within the mind- speak to his protector.

~Stop ! He's not !-

~My enemy has promised only destruction upon his return!~ Horus shook his head of a falcon son and drove his spear into the serpent's back. Aiden gaped and saw the next happen without warning.

Horus was tossed; to and fro, he had found the beast to be as a horrible bull on a rampage. A dangerous hydra of the western sphere, the king of chaos had the prince slammed to the dark floor.

~s..Horus!~ Aiden remembered, Shiro wasn't here anymore. This former god's son was.

~i...have less power than in ..cough..*..my time..~ The bird headed male said. His arms dropped as his energy was slowly downing with this world.

~I...can't fight ..myself..~ Aiden moaned as his life flashed quietly before his eyes. The beast was hissing and roaring way above the fallen warriors. It's tongue flickered embers to terrify the boy's mother to bits. Aiden let his face fall as he started to weep. This was hard! He couldn't keep his promise for anyone!..And to add to the misery,the good guys were next to powerless... 't happening-

~Apep intends to leave you weak. That is what true far will not breed. Those who breathe avarice as the dragon had to you, will always lose to those named victorious by their virtue-

~That..I already lost! This..this isn't right! ~Aiden bawled, hs head and heart losing strength from this impractical scenario.

~You have lost nothing! I came to tell ou that your family is well. They have stood to again side with those whom hold justoce above all. ~

~No..no! I see fire..and I'm hurt! ~ Aiden could not stop , hs focus was lost to his disaster while his mom...he did not want her to see him! He was too weak to be an-

~Took you long enough. ~

Aiden blinked,what had that been? Voices?

~Aaiden! Come home! ~

Aiden shook his head, blocking out the sounds with his palms over his ears studdering with a hoarse whisper.

~Not ..r-real...n-n- not...for...m-m-me!~

His eyes grew to house flowing cycles of tears, however..someone arrived just in time to stop the fallen hero from falling faster.

~Aiden!~ It was...

Ami used her magic with Astarte and Ann to call out to her brother. It had been impossible to quell the mass of snakes with weapons. Ami had a plan, yet even she had been amazed by her ability to play a tune , to put the drove to sleep for good.

Anna had not bothered doing anything poetic. She and Horus swam through the vortex at light speed. They had to catch the signal, Aiden was in danger of being eaten whole by a monster from the depths of the netherworld!

~Aiden! Here! Here we are! Don't wimp out! That is what IT WANTS! FIGHT FOR YOUR FUTURE!~

~W-what future?~ Aiden sniffed, his energy darker than a moon's eclipse. Ann's astral form was shoved away witth a gust of the boy's blinding aura- energy.

~Everyone is busting their butts out here! Come BAAACK!~ She was rejected by the teenager's negative powers. Her body fell back to lay beside a distraught Amelia Grayson. "He said nay?" She cocked her head curiously, her answer knowingly to be a 'nay' in itself.

~He freaked out, pushed me..he always acts like that when he can't take the pressure...just like how dad...don't care. I know what he's afraid of. I was afraid to ...ow...know what I could do. You were too! Don't forget. " Anna dusted off her garb and lifted herself to stand beside her younger sister.

"We are supposed to protect this earth, even if it doesn't look like the real one. "

"It's ..a shadow. Isa said something like that once. She said that a shadow is an opposite and can contradict any truth or doubt we might carry. Doing nothing or doing something can cause it to grow restless. A paradox but I thin-

"Sorry missy but thet's a bit too late to talk bout'. We don't have time to philo-

"Umm, for you, to it's analyze. I know cause you are on the force! " Ami smickered to the jab at her sister's position.

~We try to not abuse our role on your plane. ~ Astarte walked over t the two, her eyes careful of her surroundings in case the beast grew to restless as well.

~What are we fighting?~Ann asked with her fists to her sides. ~What is keeping my brother from us?~

~A very, powerful relic that was born of the sun's shadow. A deity that devours light in the sky. ~

~A...dunno! Why isn't Isa here?~Ami asked. They had called, though the one to come had been Aiden in his present state. He refused their help!

Something did not smell right. Ami had Haru fly to Amaterasu to check out things in cloud- country. Little had she guessed, that Isis had been visiting her old friend before descent to earth.

~Madame Bao Shi!~ Isa called out as the coucil skittered about their halls of justice and peace.

~We have no time for chit- chat.~Madame Shi interjected and pushed a young Tsani ahead, hoping to get the deity to hold her tongue as well. As the elder generation of deity- lives, Bao Shi had so much on her plate,that she someho longed to return to the desolate past..

Though, no more..

~Madame!~ Princess Tsani looked back with the eyes of the old teacher's late pupil. ~Why must we flee? I have yet to send work to Tsuki-

~No! We must flee, before the masses find our city by the strix's last attack on our capital. Lilu has left one final curse in place to destroy the Celestial realm. None can stop it's coming. Ye have only your self and spirit to see to . Go now, Princess Tsani Nebulae! Free yourself from these shackles, this world is about to die with the higher gods of time space!..~

Isis fought her way by the fleeing staff of the council's hallways. Tsani was becoming a speck from her eye as she realized, that the time was nigh. The end of the Celestial order was here to remain.

~I know of this prophecy...it was foretold during...Lilu! The promise upon Raku's turning and his title's switch in to Roku...of the forelorn eastern sect! ~

When Roku had finally taken up his maiden succubi's wish to destroy the peaceable council of a false heaven, the prophetic teller, Hecate had spoken of a calamitous prophecy to arise from the boy's tragic attempt. The witch was re- inacting this world's demise!

Isis flung past the crying, bawling escapees from the catacombs. Hecate..she knew what death would be, where one too many would be present! The crone had to tell the mother goddess everything she had withheld since time's beginning.

~Aleiah too could be in danger!~ As Isis feared for the worst for others, she had stopped caring for herself in earnest. Physical grooming, social customs and gestures,these all made her realise how far she had fallen as a goddess to protect the humans.

~I...know now what must be done!~ Her craft had her levitating over the running convicts and guards. The lady of the moon's end lay below these halls,those walls outstretched for worthy magicians to find.

~Crone! Lady Hecate! Selene! How could you let us lose !? Why do you hide the truth!~ She intended to drag out the lich of a goddess. Her life was wearing thin by a strand...to have had her ally against the council, this long!

~Dear...Queen Isis...you know what humans do. You know how our 'gods' will forget the actions of we elder, fellow gods-

~Lies!~ Isis cried through a more ancient, mind- speak that only Universal relics could wield.

Their candidates; such as Alice from Alicia's aspect of light, had the ability from their inner being. Raku had also been a candidate with his mother and Lady Catalina, the boy's torn aunt. Now, the crone had come to feel a side of contemptfor the new dawn. It weakened her as a lady of shadows and magical power.

She, Hecate, was now against her kin as never before believed possible!

~I ...regret nothing I have done all and for every reaction for those clumsy, young Guardians, even the heroes we forbade from Earth-

~You call them ally, yet they see you as a duel provider-

~Just as my brother's accusations.~ Isis reminded the frowning crone. ~I will not bow my head in denial. I will not forget my charges and they shall be protected as the Prophe-

~Yet what do you say-

~What dost thou say herself?~ Isis countered the goddess in a fit of frustration. Her eyes started to light full of a glowing gold. Her ankh did the same as the deity still had her pride to care for.

~Raise not your staff to I~ Hecate riled her art to barricade the deity from all harm. The mirror from across the great hall shattered. The wall grew back to it's present state, the deity had fled for her miserable life.

~Crones dine on disaster..you caused this fall! Innana was dead and the dragon was THEIR DOING!~

Isis rioted as the sky grew ever cloudier with miasma. The gods were lost! The Titans were separated by a thin veil..Isis felt her heart pound. Something was tugging at her conscious mind. The queen mother took a breath and had the ankh by her breast. ~Show them to me...my charges, are they free-

~Mother!~

Aiden's echoing cry was enough to send Isis into a recall , an episode that housed memories of her own son. A flash back of how hehad left her arms ...

~My Queen!~

Isis gasped by how the deity before the shuddering maiden had made her cry tears of joy.

~In form..I see only you...My dear Osiris-

~I live forever as a relic. You too will one day be needed within our realm of soul- counting. ~ He embraced her as a spectral entity. They had not seen one another, that Isis had believed her dear brother and husband...gone forever!

Why had the king of the nether realms of Olden Egypt (New Kingdom texts) come to her aide? Isis was brought away to stare into her dear beloved's eyes. He never did blink most of the time.

~Go, I will create a vortex for you to rude as your chariot. There, a reunion awaits...~

~You..you are fading, my love! ~Isis croaked as her fingers grew empty again. Her husband was returning..she would be all alone!

~I am remembered by my allies, my followers are not dead, they live to know my grade, my beliefs were never of my heart. Of man and his right to understsnd that which, is infinite-

~What are you saying?~ Isis shook as her dear was becoming less and less tangible with each sentence.

The vortex emit from the old king's palms. He had his wife and consort of many generations turn from her Osiris's side. He wanted her to go forwards. This destiny..it was so heart breaking!

~I..will not let your name lose in the face of Time's law-

~Do not...~ Osiris smiled with his eyes shut to the world, a vapor trail as he returned to the nether- kingdom.

~I loved my time, for it was fulfilled. I have no regrets , when again you and our son ...join by my side...then..I shall be..forever a whole...again...~

~My love! ~

The parting was not all as Isis was shoved forth into the vortex by the god's ability to control air drifts. She swam through the web of time space with a crying laugh. Calling back with her tears not yet shed, Isis made the deity open his eyes with a single sentence of her own.

~My kingdom was of us, with you and always will be...I may never be allowed your desire to live in eternity. I...will live as the world decrees, as a strong maiden to the Upper Keep. Thank you..and fare well...~

He must have had a sullen look or turning away with such a frown...no! He was trying to find her through the pull!

~Return , my love! I shall one day search for this kingdom you own! I shall never forget a second of our waking nights! Fare well! I always love you till my death doth arrive!~

He only seemed to cry at this remark. Isis, could not die as her curse had been woven by an enemy now sworn to damnation.

~Set left me to wonder..~

Isis thought within the drifting ride.

~What is my worth as not a daughter to creator- gods, yet my worth as one who sees the pain of her creations...~

Humans, plainly put. They had driven her to find hope in the cycle. That humans could find their end with eyes and ears open to the sounds of time and time again.

~Absolution will do away with those against her...it is the just end to all, none will be spared by her wrath. ~

Isis was devout to her belief of after-lives and redemption. She believed in all to be seen, instead of those of a certain sect to be responsible for many. Together, the truth would be left in place of what human hope stood for.

~They will not see this...only the gods know what fate awaits the unworthy...~

Horus fought bravely, yet his body had separated from the plane of Aiden's conscious effort. The falcon- headed lord was tossed back into the valley where Astarte looked out in horror of the growth of...

~Apep is getting quite large...yet they fall all the same! Bring me the beast's skull!~

Nina raised a brow with a gaping jaw. Her mentr was a fire blazing under a red , hot sun! She meant to break the spine of the behemoth demon!

~Why do I -

~aaaAAahhgghgh!~ Ami swiftly escaped a tendril's movements. Her foxes bit and chomped on the arms to protect their mage's magic. Amaterasu would not enjoy knowing her vassal had been swallowed whole by a chaos- worm's incarnation.

~Huff! Huff!* Annnie! Gangwaaay!~

Amelia dove by her fan's winds to barrel past the red- head's gang of 'attacker drone monstrosities.'

~Heads uup! Pow*! That's one row solved! Now get these flying monkeys of a my baack! Aaghaahahaa!~

Ami was clearly in a mess of her own. Whenever the tendrils were torn or pulled from the creation below the teens' feet, they created different types of themselves.

The flying type were darting here and there without stopping. Ami was terrified silly as her fans were used as a way to get air born, though none of that seemed to work with the road runners in the air right after AND on the go!

~Those ones have claws!~ Amy shouted for Anna to watch her back. Astarte had the mother load as the mass had swung her way.

It was closer to a blob of gunk miasma. As if Shadow Von Hert's creatures had left a reminder of the dark forces still being at large. Those demons were the least of the deity huntress's problems. The world was going to the hounds of hades for a millenia of torture on her brain!

~Nina! Detonate that hydra! Do it !~

~Terminator style!?~ Ami shouted over the high flying bee- stampede on her tail.

~No! Wait! Horus..you -

~I was about to...say...~ Horus halted the goddess who was near ready to abandon ship just to prove why her return had been imminent.

~We want to know what you saw through the portal.~

She tried to have the god- son speak his piece. Santiago could wait her turn like everyone else.

~What did you see inside that portal?~ Anna repeated.

~I saw..him...the one to have infected the Chosen, as healso did my heart...in, in our era...a snake made of despair. Or of Chaos!~

~It's Apep, prince absolutely unfaith-

~What have you to say of the boy's family!~ Horus shot his eyes in the direction of the warrior maiden.

~I say, you have no real grasp on the current situ-

~Have I any reason to aide an ally? ~ Horus spat and brought his staff to full power, severing a limb of a rampaging demon whilst doing so.

~I stay. The Chosen is my charge from the Prophecy's command. You have no rite to abolish it any further than your superiors have not already.~

~Do you guys have a death wish here?~ Ami screeched as the big bad fighter jets headed over in the deity swordstress's direction. Astarte took out her blade , and in one fell swoop...**

~Yowch! She's not playin! You should watch your back, mister hawk face.~

~Child of the sun's eastern counter part!~

~Cool it! Anna just had,s that same look in her eyes when I erased...her gam-

~You did that ? I blamed Aiden for being a klutz with his hands! Dangitt!~

Ann hit her targets within direct firing range of the group's attacker.

Ami squealed in a panic. She had to find an end to this nightmare before 'Game Station XInfinity''s newest release date.. left her in the dust...as the last kid on earth to play for the end of the world tournament! EARTH'S END!

"We have to keep fighting!? I'm sick of baddies running amu-

~Hungh!*!~

~Annie!~ Ami flew off to stop the blob mass from devouring her sister with it's see- through stomach.

~Gggrrr! Now I am not holding back! ~ Amelia called upon her foxes to open an ability ubefore the red- head and crew's eyes.

~Mystic Reflection of Light! Shine and Capture The Enemy inside my crystalline relic!~

The mirror in the mini - miko's hands made it look as if she were healing from wounds the relic ...the power was scalding the youngest! She could not control it!

"A...ami...let...me-

~Sever ! I command the dark to divide and fall! ~ Horus's power resounded as his staff of the gods rang* out above the reddened skies.

"n...no!" Ami was the first to let the mirror work it's way, influencing the sacrifice of the youth by her allowence. Her eyes grew dim and shadows vastly parted overhead..The creature below the team, up and vanished from within a winding fog.

"a..AMIII!" Anna ran to her sister who had lost her...everything! Her soul was not in there! What had the bird- god done !?

"Lil...genius! ...y-you s..said...Aiden is still out there! WAKE UP!"

~My magic..It has never-

"Enough. " Nina put a palm up to the unhappy faces of her elders. "The girl is not aware, Amaterasu was using the child as her soldier..yet this is not the end of her deep -rest.."

"huh?" Annie heard this , blinking tears from her eyes as...no! That was not realistic thinking!

"My sister..you think she'll wake up when her 'heart' just shattered to a million pieces!? She sold it to your friend , the princess of the east! She is no-

"Quit this bickering before I have your butt sent home from the forces!"

"You can't fire me, I quit!" Amelia lay limp in Anna's arfms as the red head shouted this with her head aching from the steam and tears.

~First special force captain-

"I'm sick of acting like that title means anything!" Ann shot back to Astarte, who came crashing forth as her cat's eyes never let the teen run ..back to where , where could she go!?

"I..am a freak, like the rest of your 'unit.' Mom was wrong...this was not what I wanted...I wanted to protect my family from-

~Danger lurks, you will find that...~ Astarte brought her eyes away so thast the girl could focus on her superior's , wise words.

~You have a knack for not only rejecting the darkness you once understood...you did not let the past slow your movements. You walked with your head to the air! Were you not proud back when we recruited you? This was all to help you live with your powers! So...it IS possible..Your sister's magical influence will not kill her as she dreams. She will recover as you intend to move ahead...your brother, the prophecy.~

Astarte wiped a tear from her old pupil's eye. Ann did not hesitate to let her ..be this close..

"Wi...will Aiden win , against ..Apep ?" She hoarsly asked, with reddened cheeks left from crying.

~As long as he remembers, you are his happiness. His family is not an enemy to direct his anger towards. He could not learn this,unless he too chose the path of those who..left their relatives as foresasken. I know of this rite. It is cowardice, deliberately and a punishment to thee is swift. Do you understand?~

"I...want to continue.." Ann frowned,chewing her lip as Ami's ghostly pale face had the teen shudder.

"But, it won't be easy. More power from the phoenix..just isn't gonna happen-

"Was that power ALL the fire- bird?" Nina asked. Her arms were crossed as if planning her own approach to be more lecturing, of course...

"I...my...My dad is human! Mom is..she's an alien from the royal house of Tamaran! What am I? Am I just a freak or...-

"You'll be late ifwe don't stop the world from coming to pieces. " Nina grunt. "Is that a good enough excuse to go by? Humm?"

"Yeah, could be? " Ann giggled with hertears still nearly done plopping into the red head's lap.

~Then rise , stand up and fight to help us. Help us to help you find the answer. We are forever thankful that the rift was opened. The dragon could not tame the wild ruler as she remains, still vigilant.~

"You were in a web of eternal voids! I had to drag you out with Greg on my -

~Gregory...whence we return, the council will knowof your heroics, my protege.~

Nina huffed and helped the teen Grayson up with Astarte's aide.

"Did you not lose an ounce of muscle in that realm!?" The Android soldier gawked at the elder's muscular forearms.

~I did not lose the mentality to 'keep' them.~Te deity incarnate winked before heaving - hoing the younger to her feet.

"Glad you came well armed-

"Funny, you look like a 'spit and walking polish' shop's reccomended item of the year."

"Was not funny.."

"Was too! You didn't get the joke! Oi! Thought I was laughing at an 'insult' by my superior!" Nina growled , though received a surprising laugh from the red- headed cadet.

~See? Her emotions are still intact.~ Astarte smirked before the android could protest.

Horus shook his head and remembered his mother's light..was she really busy in the cloud capital? He could only guess what her reaction WOULD be..and his father!

"Well, time to shove off, soldiers!" Ann declared with her eyes fully dried now. Ami would live, Aiden would wake up from his bad mojo...hisego was always loud andheavy for the twin to deal with.

"When we get back home, he is so doing dishes for an entire year! Just you wait, astro- kid! I am not gonna let you get defeated by a mutant wormand his army of chaos."

The windy skies would have rebeled thrice over, had it not been for their perfect timing. However the case, one mediocre game show host..was losing hius patience as it became...

Spider's thread thin.

In a very pressed- for - time -episode...

The dopple had his hand over the trigger, the buzzer to indicate that the Titans..had lost the second round.

"Why..." Kori looked to Zatana with her giant emerald, orbs that shimmering with tears. "Why are we not victorious?.." Her son was the prize for their expenditure here in the bad lands. Dick had not arrived..she was finding it hard to move , to think clearly..

This hostile place made hope seem paper thin , as Kori had lost her vitality through two whole sessions of the mock game show- the dopple- the being of Aiden's inner pain, had cooked up a great number of penalties for... Zatana really.

She had continuously forced her way past tendril attacks, one after another. Her arms were sore from casting spells with both palms quaking. The beast below only seemed to make her worries grow stronger, as the sorceress held onto hope for the both of ...the remaining, Heroines.

"I...won't let you be-

~Aaaghrgh!~ Zatana struggled from an anaconda with the powers of a static bolt, as it coursed through the magician by her pouting. The dopple shook his head with a frown, and a finger wagged as a reminder of WHO held Aiden's fate in it's palms.

~Do you want to die here? Then why fight me! The boy will become our cosmic beginning,as the egg within this 'womb' of change..he, just needs a push before being reborn...I wonder what it will take...?~

The demonic smirk had Kori drop her face to the earth. She had her reddened palms in the dirt, exhausted and fearful of this dilemma growing out of her control...the dopple was folding nothing! He was 'charging...in..

"What..is it you will have, in order to let my son go free!?-

~You dolt of a caregiver!~ The demon barked a laugh and set up his stance for the next question.

~How about I shut this problem away for good!? I am letting you stay her, alive! Damned creature! ~ He cussed this as Kori bit her lip, trying to find the courage as miasma clouds never let a bolt fly free ..maybe ever again if the m-

~We have a secret weapon.~ Zatana snorted the monster's way. ~It's going to shut down this clow- house whether you do us in...it won't make you any more a winner to your ugly boss!~

~Say that even louder next time! Your voice was cracking..~ The smirking , evil double mentioned to Zan, who raised a brow , taken aback.

"It wa-

~Yyaaah!" Her concentraion broken, the eel- serpent struck out it's lightening to torture the sorceress once again. Kori gasped and felt her tamaranian blood hit a high , one that was of rage and of her onlooking guilt..her friend...!

"no...nonono! You will not defeat us! Hand over that child...or a queen will drag you to the depths as her prisoner!~

~You!~ The beast below them had interrupted with a booming below of a hiss*.

~Star Capital princessss!~ It was able to see through her very heart- Arianna had awoken in order to seek vengence!

~I come never quietly, Apep.~

"A..Apep? The god of CHAOS!?" Zatana gaped up to the alien mother,her eyes wide and left in a state of shock. (Not including the anaconda without an off switch!)

~You...you , are athorn in my side for the last-

~Ugh!-...s-s-sir?~

The snake had not apparently enjoyed the comment, which left Eames and Arianna's host, to witness a back- lash of events.

~I live again, not by you..you are only to serve the purpose as...my energy supplier...I hunger for the aura of sun light...Now, feed my angered pulse! Devour!~

The dopple had not understood the changes, as the tendrils which had attacked Zan, suddenly came after him.

In a flash,the master's body from below had come into view, it's large, deadly eyes as dream- catching webs ...it's tail never ending as roots through the world. Dark, cloudy miasma covered the base of the demonic king's belly...it had no end in it's dominion towards this god- forsaken void without an end in sight.

~We seize the crown,now! Go, magician ! Our chance is granted to stop this mighty devourer!~

Arianna turned to a shaken Zan, her eyes fixated on the suffering youth on his last-

CHOMP!*

"No...no!" The sorceress sprung from the dying anaconda's grip, her arms up in arms over the devastating scene.

"he..he was! You ate your own!-

~He..is power in my stomach's core now...~ The demonic king of serpentine chaos burped loudly by the ...undoing of the inferior lackey...

Aiden was out of the power in his grasp to resist, as the demon used his powers to bring the boy closer tp his widening jaws-

~Unhand him, monster!~

Kori allowed Arianna's guise to slip away as the dragon mistress of the Spirit's divide. Her scale attire was also a shock to Zan, who had still been hopelessly lost in the disaster meant to follow.

~Have at thee!~ The princess send a magical, flaming spear of both the Tamaranean's and her own energies towards the chaotic being .

His eyes were everywhere,as the magical power of chaos made orbs of the monster's appear all across the sky. Their lure made the energy of the Princesses' dim, compared to Apep's growing luck.

~No...I...Must face the chaos god! He is the catalyst of the Golden Lord!~

Zan turned her attention to the demon , it's growth was terrifyingly easy to guess. The monsterous snake had been sucking the energy from the area's inhabitants. As a result, Apep would not stop outgrowing his skin upon the king's newly awakened, takeover.

"Aiden! Wake up" Aiden would not budge as the terrible lord of darkness loomed over it's prize,it's eyes taken by what the aura aabout the boy would mean for the monster's assertion over human kind.

~My...return...is you!~

The king took to doing something that had the mother of her Tamaranean realm , nearly faint.

"Overshadowing! Starfire! We have to fight him or Aiden is!-

"I...but...my son is not your next meal to be had!~

Kori AND Arianna screamed this through two hearts aligned.

Zan fired back, yet felt like a worm in the dirt, hoping to avoid any enemies ...any troubles...-

"TITANS!~ Damian, Anna, Ami, Cyborg, Gar...And Dick, Astarte , Nina ! They had all come through on their legs and wings, headed right for the ...tornado of sand!?

"Watch ouuut!" Gar tried to direct his allies to avoid the whirling trap that lay dead ahead.

"Star! Zatana! Where are!-

"We...we are watching this happen now! He took away my strength..." Zan groaned as her mana slipped away, her energy was nearly left as a wallowing pit of despair.

"Apep..apep...he-

~We are coming' ta hold im' off! Wait an' see! Don't do anything brash!~ Kaien slipped into view and allowed the sand to become rain with his ability to turn it to mud.

"Moisture ...wow..." Damian noted this as an interesting ability to own for the elder guardian .

~Rrah! Brought reinforcements !~ Kay, Ronald, Greg and Verra all swept from behind to lead the Titans through the deadly feature. The chaos king had arisen from the seeds planted. Now, he had the power to out-grow all cosmic order itself!

"Maximum creepo , at three o clo!-

"Eye- eye, eye!" Gar shouted with a shriek up to the sky's view. The eyes were patrolling the ground as spheres in constant motion!

~Eww! Apep!? Go back to sleep ya old fossil! That is so cliche it's killing me! ~

Vee spat by the miasma's effects on his form. It would not be long before the cat also met his fate..just as the seer long ago had expected of the outcast criminal of many realms to perish in the sands of time..

~I will...sire absolution!~ The great serpent roared out as the sky rained down thunderous lightening from every angle. Chaos had many forms, even as Horus in his tangible form, laid widenening eyes upon his old enemy...the deity still had the same animosity as with his battle in the past.

~I must duel the monster, face him unti-

~You can no longer triumph. ~Astarte spoke to the god, her eyes sharper than steely blades of precious metals.

~Why? He is a god still, is he-

~He was a bringer of destruction since 'this' time and again. ~ The chariot- riding queen corrected.

~His name has been foresaken as a mere monster , as any hydra living in the present day. You cannot face him honorably as before. ~ The goddess said in a quieter voice.

~He is no longer a ruler, though a harebringer of unneccessary death!~ Her tone tipped the scale, as Gory drank in this information with a silent sigh, a shake of his head after-

~Apep the Devourer.~ Kaien growled in his own tongue. ~You shoulda' given up after Hecate blasted you with Isis ta theh pit o ends! Why did-

~Did..did you say the pit of ends!?~

Greg hit his own forehead by this realization. ~That could only mean...-

~You? You angered the dragon lord to terrorize us, by bending his already, damaged will further to attack!? You are the true catalyst behind the Golden's Dawn's revivial!~

As Greg said this, Horus left himself to grip his spear . He shouted loudly tgrough his anger with the demonic - snake watching with a flickering , forked tongue.

~Do not dare disturb this soul, for she will riot unto you, until your very cursed existance is laid by her feet, bare! Your skin shall be shorn...I warn you no longer...serpent enemy of all times over!~

Arianna had been lost , Kori now no longer held any control over the Dragon mistress's actions and was attacking too brashly! Aiden would not!-

~Mom!~ Ami tried to reason with the princess through the mind- spoken word of the spirit .

~You are making a big mistake! When the dragon chose that path, even if Apep did tempt him...he still did that for himself and by his greed! He allowed the monster to win..he was not the only catalyst! Fight her confusion...cough!*.. or I will lose you too! Please... stop this ! ~

Aiden cried this please, out in protest of the dark one's hold over his unturned vessel. Starfire yelled out before retrieving her voice from the shock.

The weeping heroine had to dry her eyes, as those eyes of Richard's sapphire broke the hellish hold over the mother...the child's only care taker of a female name...by blood.

"Kori!" Dick had arrived with Speedy and Kid Flash. The priestess Athena and even Esme and Cliff had also swapped their forms to face this new disaster over either realms apart.

"My, love...I ..will not leave you alone..or our bumgorfs again! ~

Kori regained the positive vibes that Arianna allowed from her Star Capital official's form. "Let us fight once again, as the 'heroes of this earth!"

Aiden was covered in the growing shroud of endless miasma. Horus could not fight...Ami and Ann were still outside this prison...he had to break out NOW!

~Aaaaaa-

~agh!~ The boy brought his wrist to his chest, cradling it from the strike of so many monstrous tendrils.

~W...why? Why are you trying to destroy the earth!? I want out! I never made a promise wit-

~You made a pact, even one so small...The dark aspect was a central pillar in the destruction, and rebirth of thee Lord Apep! ..for such thanks from I...You could live by my decree as it's king...~ The snake hissed as it transformed into a shadow beast in the form of a tall, lanky boogieman.

~Unless you decide I'm too tasty to save as a late- night snack!~ The boy spat with his wrist still buring from the sting.

~Yes, well...in time , my new body will be what the...lackey was not.~

Aiden's eyes narrowed. ~I'm not becoming your puppet to dance around Gotham! That body..that soul is not your's!-

~What of your precious magic, little hypocrite? ~ Apep sneered , or rather, the copies of those miasma - creatures cackled. Just puppets on strings themselves...

~I...I can have it ba-

~It does not belong to you.~ Apep replied while Aiden had not yet prepared a proper comeback for the remark.

~It...was...-

Aiden paused, realising that he had said it before. The magic he'd been granted was his, but he had rejected it like the flu cvoming to mow the blonde'sreputation over..Apep..he would see right through the tn's insecure state of being..as gods coulddo so much more than even the heroes of planet earth's solar system combined.

~Even so..~ Even as Aiden spoke this,he rose in his stupor. His state of emotionless realization left the boy bound to lose himself for what was yet to be put to practice.

~My power, is here! And you'll just have to kill me first if you want to see the sun!~

Aiden's light was a thing of the purest wave of golden auras. The golden dawen had arisen from beyond the foreshadowing dusk's domain.

~I'm not letting you in, or outside of this mouse trap until you listen to me!~ He came, diving about to play the serpent king shadow's game. Aiden left his blade to cut the binding threads that held this world of cinders at the seams.

~You fight as an enemy, yet I sense great animosity in you ...I will have it's rage and burn away this realm from sight! Grant me your rites! Rrrah!~

Apep slithered to the floor, then, as a page from the myth of his very ending...

~Spear , be born from my blade!~ Aiden watched as his sword turned to a sharpened, pointed and steely staff. The tip rippled past as the teen ran his arm farther than any pitcher on a major league team could.

~gAaaaAAHHH! You are NOT heee!~ The snake swirled it's tail in an attempt to bat the spear from his enemy's hands. ~Nnnha!~ Aiden tugged at the serpent's mighty tendrils. The power- blade was about to be snatched away! It was the reason the monster feared it's dying day...Horus had already killed it!

Isis of the past had held her head up high. However, her kingdom was still severed by the new Pharoh's ruling fist.

~Set has reason to mock my dearest Osiris...~Isis wept by the riverbend with her red eyes swelling endlessly full of those salty droplets.

~I will not uit until my son has learnt of his uncle's ills! ~ She stood, wiping herface with the maiden's own cloth. ~Horus has yet to live as a sun- child , a student of Lord Ra..yet he is not ready to become one!~ Her eyes left again to sweep over the rushing channels. ~The nile looks restless...~Isis raised a brow, then narrowed her eyes to a darting fish that seemed to be in pain among the rapids.

~Little sea creature!~ Isis knew not if this were an omen , nor Hapi's trickery. She hated to think that the kindly elder had been out to clasim a wife in such an unnotably crude way.

~Ohh ohh! I am choking! Ooh ! My voice ispainful, my gasps are too many! Save this drowing fish ! For I have no desire to lose my life to a second after- world! Ohh ohh!~ The fish moaned, bobbing and thrashing about as Isis heard the spoken voice from within of the little critter.

~All great and small, I give thanks and desire entry into the lands of Lord Hapi...sea over storms! A life to be granted true!~ Her body was swallowed by the waters as Isis used her magic chant to have the rivers aid in the queen's grand deed.

~oohhh...ohhh...water...I...cannot...free it! This throp- throp! I have no such sound in my bowels! Ogh!~

The fish became still as Isis gasped, edging closer to the little creature of the nile with all her strength.

~Do not leave the river's flow! Come, float to me...please...my magic will save you-

~Oh...~ The fish drifted into it's pained slumber asd time was running out. Isis had the fish to her, her eyes shut as she prayed for it's recovery. To no alas...

~oh...You...are she?...Then, cut on my bel-...cough! ..My gut...has...the piece , the p..part..you...seeek...!~ The fish flopped to the side, then died. It had ingested a painful object...why? And of all reasons, why had Isis seemed familiar to this strange animal?

~Live in your kingdom again...I wish you well on your journey past the void...~She did what it had required, her eyes half opened for what she would instead discover..

~The piece...Osiris' s manhood? ~ Isis blushed, then realised that her searh was complete! She covered and cleaned the object with cyprus palm leaves that had fallen by their continued growth. As the queen made her way back to the ally goddess's palace, her heart began to swim with pride.

~My darling will live eternally by the side of both myself, and our son...I have beaten Set..~

That night (by our earlier pause), Iss had visited the dark , desert lord to beseech an extension of their trial. The queen had been granted her wish, though another task would leave her now teen son unprepared for what was to come...

Horus had the growth , or spurt many deity expected of Immortals to have in their times. They were some what exempt from time's continuity. Young Horus was just as he should have been, in order to undo Set's deed of trecherous proportions.

Yet Set..had other plans in mind for his youngest nephew.

~Poor brat..too bad , too bad..His mother was possibly the dearest to my line..sigh...ifonly they had forgotten that desire of a unified capital. I would have locked Osiris in a casket! We might have started again..~ The king stabbed a piece of green vegetable as if it were boar on his plate.

~I would never, leave my dear sister waiting...we are family! And what not of my lovely Nephthys! ~He turned to his consort as hatcheries grew red by the distraction. A burried sensation of guilt never seized to hold the second queen hostage. ~Isis..heh!...Humph! She was not as strong as my darling...Why do you wish a harem of your-

~I desired then only she..yet he!~ The king of the desert's dead lands grit his jaw to hold back his temper. ~My rites are now no longer sullied..we must act! Have the queen found and brought before me ~

He turned to Nephthys who left quickly as Set's only comfort. His only companion left in this world.

~Oh, and my dear?~ The king let the words bounce in an echo to reach the mistress's ears.

~Have the boy join us! Family is best when together..do you not agree?~ His voice was poison on her mind as the deity goddess nodded, fleeing soon after to warn her sister of her enemy's assault.

Isis took the pieces one by one to a place where none could search . The spot was perfect as the widowed mother began in her completion of her Lord king's body. His frame , his eyes..and heart..as well as...

She touched it, gingerly trying not to feel as if the magic would matter until her husband had been returned to his origin self.

~O..siris...~ She wept when the member had been added last. She tried her hardest to cast her spell by way of the queen's relic. ~They must return you! My-

~My dearest aunt!~

~Oh! Sir Anubis, nephew!~Isis was stunned, he cared not and only harmed to tell before they were to flee. Set's soldiers were coming to take the queen and her child to stand before the desert's ruler. Anubis hated the way his fatherhad become such a monstrous soul. If only he were not that same soul ..if only he knew of the good..of what time would shed light onto!

~My lady...we cannot stay here. You are to come with myself and Lady Hathor, immediately.~ He said this with a stern look of distress in the funerary god's eyes.

~He has sought me out..~ Isis whispered with her eyes trapped onto the form of her hands could not leave his ...

~Osiris is whole!~She exclaimed to the jackal son. ~I must bring him to be tested before Maat's feather of truth!~ She was in mourning,yet there was warning all around the desert .

~We shall, yet there is little time to weep. You and your son are in grave danger. My father has not just sought you, he also wishes for Horus to be brought befor the king..he is testing the boy..and I fear...his rage is -

~I do not fear kings! ~ The queen stood to jab her nephew in his bare chest. ~You fear? A god is wary, though not careless! We shall leave to- night. I will go to my son and have him contact by falcon our only hope. ~ She realised that Lord Ra was pissibly also being attacked by the kimng of desert woes. This mattered not , for Isis had a plan, a plan to take her capital's kingdom by force with the help of an inside ally...

Two to be exact. Poor Bastet was beside herself as she flew from rooftop,to tower , just to escape the unseen eye of a devious rat...

~Ahah! ~ Bastet hopped over as her cat- form. Her eyes were wide and dangerous as a lion's pounce in action. The rat was a slithering worm compared to the daughter of Ra's fury.

~aggg..! Pl..pleease! Mercy!~ The evil creature was batted as a toy before the cat goddess finally decided to question her prey's motives in private.

~A snake from the nether- realms..~Thet snarled with a deep, low growl. ~Why doI find you within the walls of Heliopolis! Speak your reason,or I shall send you to reurn to your unknown master in tatters! ~

~Hissss lord ssship isss verry thorough...yet..you...are verry sly, hissing about!-

~How dare!- Answer my qustion or you shall bleed between my massive jaws! Do so now!~ She swiped at the limp rope as if it held no such soul in the goddess's eyes.

~Yesss...I am surveying..watching for my massster...The mule is quiet..he iss losing time on your plane...we made a pact...the one called 'king' is dea-

~You speak once again as if I am daft! Dead you say? He is a menace and will be overthrown by the council! Now tell me once more...if you are here, then what master do you speak of? Set? Thoth? Pray tell.. What is this king called to your kind?~ She leaned in closer, making the serpent hiss by it's instinctual inability to be so close to ..a cat...

~He is asss we wormsss of the dark nile's depthsss...the under- realm's lord of shadowss and oppresssion...~ The creature's voice leaned in a direction that alerted the cat deity of her range's ability. It was holding time back, her time as a decoy .

~Have you spoken your all?~ Bastet asked as he lifted up the demon to dangle before her widening jaws.

~You'll never win! My kings exists withi!-

Gulp!*

~Not a moment too late or sooner. ~ Bastet burped by the sickness of this creature's scent..it did terrible things to devourer gods' stomachs. Yet, devourer gods had gall. They had the ability to cleanse all they ingested back into the earth...

~Sounds to me that Apep is awake. ~ Bastet sniffed and slipped back into her appearance of a cat- woman of the people. ~Lord Ra will hear of my findings..now, what of-

~Hathor!~Bastet saw the deity of cows make her way through the gates of the great palace. The new capital was a difference, compared to Set's olden world of Egypt's end.

~Is..that..?~ Lady Bast cocked her head by a wall ,and found that her suspicious nature had faltered a slight.

~Nephthys? On her own without that rat- man to tempt her?~ Bast thought and thought as to what the traitor goddess must have been after. She did as any spying cat and followed the funerary deity to her next location. A door to the under- realms was within the temple? Thoth's abode must have been of his prying nature. She did not resister to become a cat, to enter the room without the gods toslay this ister deity as a suspect.

Yet Nephthys took her time, watching the halls for any who would follow after the traintor consort to a dastardly lord. She closed the hinges shut before setting off towards a path that led as far below as any pyramid (of) Giza.

~She is very swift,this child...hmm..~ Unlike Hathor, the eye of Ra was Bastet's greatest relic. Having it by her chest, the cat sat into it's most powerful position before drawing enough energy from the 'eye' of her father's ..incident.

~Ra was no fool, I have the eye of his second realm of sight. I may just see whom it is Lady traitor Nephthys intends to summon...~ Her eyes stayed peeled on a vortex the deity had cooked up. Now, Bast justhad to monitor this happen-

~Sister!..~ Nephthys almost lost her composure, her crying face was a sign that she had planned to trick her husband..then..

~Oh, weep not dearest ally. We are we-

~No! You must go to him befor the king send his guards! Your son..why is Hor..us..~

Bast saw it as well, as Horus was no longer young or the boy he had once been.

~He has gained his aspect.. a falcon, how...-

~Becoming. ~ Bast crept from the shadows as her self of a cat headed mistress. ~The boy is old enough, yet can he handle beheading that tyrant-

~I will allow this, yet he must be convicted by-

~By the council you say?~ Bast laughed with a barking echo. ~I come here to warn you of this king's plot. He intends to devour the sun , along with our entire city of glory and mistrust! You have only to snatch away his weapon before then. ~

~Thank you, Bast. ~Isis bowed,yet Anubis did sofor all of their sakes. ~Lady Hathor is making well with the council for our big entry?~ He asked, his ears alert to any intruding guards.

~Yes, you may sleep well if we make the boy crowned by then ,and by the blood of the rat- man's to say the least.~ The deity cat snorted, not caring for the taste still lingering over her tongue.

~Then, pretend you have captured them.~Nephthys told her son with a stare. ~Right yourself before the guards, and find them willing to bring in the queen and her child for the bounty. ~

~Hail! What! What?! ~ Bast growled, hoping that the traitor was not still this same, scrawny witch standing before the feline maiden.

~I speak this as a way, to be inside of his chambers! Anubis will make a great false- guard to infiltrate Lord Set's quarters. We will not catch him first without flattering that animal, he enjoys that which is known as 'flattery'.~

Now, Isis was in awe by how her sister had clearly been holding her all , and up against the unloyal mule of a king.

She nodded, for this must have been a great blessing to end their quest once and for all.

Horus would be led to meet in disguise before the cowardly lord himself. Anubis and Isis would stand before the king, as if the jackal had captured his aunt by his ability to traverse through realms in order to locate the queen's hiding spot.

Nephthys decided to stay where Set would find no difference in his consort's behaviour. She would have him distracted by the strongest spirits the kingdom cook could brew by hand. Set would drink and become the one under Isis's power. Once the mother deity Autur had her chance to arrive, the council would hear the serum from within the desert lord's blood as he would speak no ills. He would tell then every detail upon Osiris's death from his own parched lips gasping for mercy.

The plan set, the desert king had only to be left to the courts for his mutinous acts against his own family to be questioned by a greater force than the master-mind's own.

Bringing the temple's guards to the attention of Anubis and his captive, the group left to find the hall of their tyrannical ruler. In the flesh- he was enjoying himself by the seat of his queen , the meal of this very significant hour laid nicely out before the aardvark being. A plate of green lettuce to one end, with the whitest camel's milk on the other. It was a strnge combination, though never for the god of utter disorder within the desert's boundaries.

As Isis watched beside her nephew as the king chewed with a dog's jaw, her heart stood still against the way, not just how the king sat..he was already full of an ego past- bursting..

~As a psychic, you would understand this aura well, right sister?~ The king drank his beverage without haste as his muzzle was stained with the stuff lightly, all before Nephthys painstakingly forced herself to wipe her husband clean with a linen from his plate.

Set was mad with power, drunken off of his glorious rites that would be there to catch the god..should he fall even further than to- day.

~I see only that your ambitious nature is all ye dareth to carry unto your prime-

~Oh! What praise she casts unto I!~ Isis narrowed her eyes as the laughing, drunken lout had her tongue tied.

~Ah..you know why I have broughteth thee before thy grand, stature? ~ He paused to link, almost hoping for a quick reply from the daring woman before him.

Bastet rolled her eyes from the cover of her darkened , shadowy crevice. Her tail whipped up to sense a presence within the room. A...justice enforcing deity!?

~Mafdet! You traitorous cheetah! ~ The cat- goddess hissed as the other barked a 'mind- spoken' comment overhead the other listener's ears.

She wore the robes of a high priestess. Her eyes were of a lion and of a merciless ruler. Mafdet's form was not as feminine as Bastet's. She had the head of a cheetah, as the kit's eyes could only sense the outcome of a larger predatory force's presence. She sneered back, her eyes golden as Bastet stood her ground against a formidable hyena.

~He is our king now. Osiris was soft as a child's newborn flesh. I despise disorder by all means..yet Set promises the kingdom will return to it's former rights as an ultimate power over the desert lands!~

~You buy into whatever feeds your need! Damned cat! I am more noble to stand beside the witch queen! Your conquest will never be fruitful with such spite, that whip tells all. ~Bastet noticed that Mafdet was indeed holding her weapon as a goddess of executive order amongst her many believers.

~Order dis- order, it matters not...we shall rule the cosmic realm as the gods of Egypt intended! My dagger to you, god- mother of the boy son!~

Bastet gasped before flinging herself out of reach from the cheetah's claws.

Isis had no truth spoken..the gods were not controlling such as ..as this!?

~We are divided! You will lay down your scepter or be destroyed by the present ruler of this land's boundaries! Hah!~

Mafdet did not resist the urge as her muscles rippled beneath mounds of fur the color of dunes.

Bastet's midnight black fur was shimmering in a fight or flight response, to simply desire now..an escape route from the big- cat's raging aura..

~Finally, Ra's line has failed us! A new Pharoh shall lead the desert home to its' oasis! I will be the one to repeal the new kingdom..it will never come to live again!~

~You drag yourself so deeply into his throws that your loss is much greater, Mafdet! ~ Bastet fought by to find Isisbelow her. The halls were not dark enough for a cat to clash with her predecessor of the felidae line.

Isis had to meet eye to eye with this 'king' by her wits as all she had about her. Anubis would only win over the god's delusional favour if he did not allow Lord Set to know just who, as in his son whom had come before the king with much to add to their debacle.

~Lady Nephthys? My dear?~ Her caressed her cheek as Isis frowned by how this had to occur against the goddess's wishes.

~What do you believe should be done about this, harlot and her babe? Shall we execute them together? Would you prefer I make hera personal-

~S..she...Set!..Darling!...Her will is weak, let her be sent to the under realm's door as punishment?~

Isis mentally thanked her sister with a masked look of desperation. As Isis had even acted past the god Ra's expectations of the minor deity then.

~Brilliant, sister! We are nearest to my darling Osiris if he agrees to your demand!~

~Will? She is so strong to cower before I..in fact..-

~ah!~ Nephthys fell to her side by the king's abuses from his palm against her cheek.

~You dare to out wit me here? My beloved sides with Maat !? I do not approve! You see? I know of your tricks..even a son against his father! Lo! What have you done to mee! Seize them all!~

~His drink was countered!~ Isis heard from Hathor feet away as her eyes saw just how the god had figured them out from the start.

~The poison was weakened!?~ She snapped back to the cow mother telepathically with a shout.

~I..was unsuccessfully foiled by the daemon's ego! He hates to bleed from the hands of this mere , mother deity! ~

Isis bolted from the guards as fast as her feet could fly from the room. ~Anubis! Come away! He is mad with too much lust! ~ She cried out to the deity as he stood between the steely tips of many a soldier's staves.

~Run, my relative! He is unwell! Fight your way to the portal below! This is the destination WE chose! GO!~

His body was engulfed in a sea of daggers as the god of funerary rites struck back ten- fold. His father's way were unlimited in this realm . If Osiris were revived somehow, then would he be enough to end the choas - keepers rants for good?

Cliffy , will Aiden understand the flahback well enpugh toface his demons over!

Is Ami speaking the truth or is she just afraid for her brother's well being? When will the deity step in to bring the chaos- serpent tohis knees? (no knees! All one unit! ) Will the guardians force their way to where our heroes have been left to fend off another collapse! Don't miss a thing! Chapter 21 is on the way, this was a lengthy chapter so I hope to lead the this arc to a close- for a new one? Spoiler alert!

Stick around and read on, stay curious for the chosen's big finish.


	21. Chapter 21

Teen Titans; Arc Restart- New Generations; New Destinations- Chapter 21: A Calamitous Shift Towards the Golden Dawn; Young Ami's Sacrifice- The Late Prophecies of Hecate of the Crossroads.

Ava and Rachel sat still, waiting for the cat- woman's tale to wrap up into it's finally conclusion. Hathor pruned her wiskers as the deity Min's counter- self. She had no longer the true attributes of Autur of Ancient Egypt. However, she still resembled the mighty sphinx by her lioness's features of a tail she had kept unto this present era.

She had eyes that were wide sometimes, more quizzical than her Isa (Or Lady Isis), Hathor knew how to make her caged birds sing a pretty tune. She had her eye on Aiden then, yet now...Ava sat beside the witch of an Azarathian duel- birth.

Hathor had to test their wills out, just until her lord, the great phoenix arrived to crash into the stained glass of the temple's massive alter.

~So , Horus was to fight...that was not how they told us in -

~Humans hate working till their brains ache. A good number of you take typical short- cuts without knowing what will become ofyour under developed minds. The young are no better! They learn to sigh, and lo! They will know nothing of the lost arts! ~ Hathor shrugged her shoulders as if thinking back to a time of unquestionable growth.

~You also know that the progress you humans made should have been avoided to some degree. ~ Raven nodded to this comment from the cat. She was the mothering sort...once upon a setting desert oasis?

~It was too much and we used all our strength to surround ourselves with more than we even needed. I know that. It's a difficult reality to approach. They refuse to teach grade schoolers anything but the destruction of the rainforests.~ Ava said. ~Or of the wars that took many lives in the past when many societies were struggling to survive in crowded cities. ~

~Yes, yes! Which is why the prince's fight was of vitasl importance of he was ever to obtain the rites of those set on creating the 'New' kingdom. Which we will continue towards ...~

The planetarium turned to a holographic illusion of all shades. Dark red as the rusty earth. Black as the night and the sky holding up a brilliant , full moon. Whites and yellow as wellas the sunny colour orange. Even green was of many spectacular shades.

~The new meant death to the elder era...Horus was to support his father's ideals and was to bring about peace to his upper kingdom. Which is where Set stands in our way within the rest of our saga...~

Isis had found every piece...every living, shuddering speck in her mind's eye was together! Bastet was furious and took her out onto Mafdet without thinking clearly of their original goals. It was to doom the entire dimension and to bring it back towards an endless era of misery. She fought as Ra had shown his own daughter in their sessions. Many clawing, biting attacks left the cheetah deity to howl out in pure agony. Yet so too did it burn for Bast, who had little protection from her predecessor of all order and just sacrifices.

Horus struggled to have Hathor's falcon return it's telepathic answer. Great Lady Autur was by the grand entrance of the Netherworld courts' facility as of now.

Teenager Horus heard not another cry out that the war would end. Instead, Set would be the one to ensnare their beloved Isis- the boy's mother, against her free will! Horus shook his skull to this and fought with Anubis in a vain attempt to free the soldiers from their responsibilities. They were currently under Lord Set and willing to re- create the past blindly whilst under his heavy fist.

By having the false- pharoh brought before the courts, Isis hoped for the coming war to seize indefinitely by her brother's heinous, man- slaughter crimes.

~Horus will bring peace to our lands. ~She prayed with two gleaming eyes to the air . ~My child will be the one to defeat the desert devourer!~

York's made his way up to the desert lord's seat. He slung his staff forth before the god of woes could protest it's arrival.

~Prince ! You are notas your father, you should let down your spear before I have you fed to the nile's demon descendants!~

Isis gasped as Anubis ran to aid the queen. Nephthys had also come to use her healing arts on the scraped sister of her kin. ~Your son's will is not yet alive within us! ~ Anubis cried tol the queen as her heart turmed to stone before the brawl in their sights.

~Horus..Horus must stop his uncle before we lose all that has been wrought on by the king's evil!~ She spoke as a trauma victim, so Nephthys grabbed hold of her sister to flee the great hallways.

~No , no!~ Isis shouted with a pained scream. Her child was so far away! Osiris! Where was Osiris as the gods had promised!?

~Hathor is not going to aid us...my pharoh is not to return! ~ Her rage had the queen struggling to claw from Nephthys's cautious grip. Anubis shouted that the nile queen had forced her way from his mother's grasp, and she now intended to do away with Set by her own ego.

~No! Sister Isis!~ Bastet shouted out from her tall hiding spot as Mafdet tossed a stray shot the cat- goddess's way.

~He will face her and win this rebellion ! You cannot fight against his honorable law! Desist!~ Mafdet brought her claws to topple the deity daughter's midnight fur into a bloody , lifeless mess. Bast fell as her cat self to save her from the fall...oh,and from such a high pillar she fell, down down. She made the best of her trick before finally collapsing with a weak sound towards the slick, alabaster stonework.

Nephthys held her hands to her eyes and wept when she'd seen the defeated body of the mother - cat in such a place as of now..

~Bastet...we are losing our allies as they shall not rise once more! This must end , no matter the outcome!~ Bast made not a stir as she slept to recover her imortal's strength. She was a child to Lord Ra! This was humiliatingly wrong without a reason by rite. No, Horus was not enough of one man tostop the desert lord's plot from unfolding. Isis too knew this though refused to remin so proud of her offspring..

~That..that must be!~ Bast was now quiet as her thoghts drifted off into a wave of unconscious beginnings. ~Apep...must have a hand in this treasonous plan of Set's..it must be why a creature was devoured by I!~

Nephthys thankfully heard a few gargled , telepathic words from her kindred ally, right before the cat woman had drifted off to sleep.

~Then..how can I be so blind?~ Nephthys decided to send wave after wave to warn her fellow family of the dangerous stunt that her husband intended to pull. Wool from a flock's baren flanks...he was wastig their time by the king's real ideals not yet met! Horus and Isis were tgen in grave danger...

~This story..it has more than one author in the spirit world-

~Yes , Princess. We tell stories to pass the hours by us..Yet, Horus was grown unto the very day he laid his staff down by a sheer amount of will. That will tohave severed Set from the family line forever. ~

~Ava, you said more than one author.~ Raven interjected. ~Then Hathor could be trying to have us forget our mission h-

~But her story sounds too real to me.~Ava shook her head, knowing thathad not beedn her intention at all by bringing up so many possible endings.

~That's not always a way to understand...are you sure we should not try to contact the Phoenix ourselves?~ Raven asked this with a set of determined pupil son the lioness deity.

~Humm, it woulkd be well of you..though he may not be tested. Rejected!~ Hathor put up her palm to exclaim to the Azerathian witch. Raven left her cowl over her eyes and frowned. ~You refuse to continue towards the ending then too?~

~No, no! Climatic scenes take time! ~Hathor protested with a giddy chuckle. ~Ava! My dear, you wish to know the ending? Whether Set was vanquished by Horus or...by Osiris's return?~

Ava raised a brow as Hathor leaned in to ask the child , just what would the answer be that Ava would choose to give?

~Alright-

~Then I will pain waste your venture, no shorter or lesser than a moon- bow!~

Hathor took her seat as the others sat to listen to the rest of the deity's story.

~Isis would not flee by Anubis's instruction. She chose to stay and wait for her beloved's return. Only the netherworld gods would allow such action..yet I...ehem..my past- self had not made yet well of her promise. She had yet to undertake such a mission with the New Kingdom at stake!...Let us return, and without haste..~

/

Aiden saw the shining eyes of the son of the sky in Egypt's history. He gawked- no! The panicked Aiden was still there..though he had an ace in the whole now that Apep was scared-

~Hit him back! ~ Aiden barked before the serpent's lone tail could shake the deity to younger it's glorious core. Horus pushed, even so as equally ruthless a competitor for the daemon entity to best in this Immortals' brawl.

~Child of the dawn- dragon! Fight through the barrier! I will weaken the mastermind...do this now!~ Horus felt his muscles pump, even while a spectral being as a lone protector to the Chosen.

~Right...Wh-My powers!? M..But he'll!-

~He will not find a way, not befoe your brave this sandy trench to escape the Nether gods themselves!~

Horus had a grim pep talk, though Aiden had cautious action to block from view. He was nervous! Ami would boxhis ears for being so dumb! The world's well being was at staske- the pressure was definitely on..

~I'll..~Aiden took in a deep inhale, then let it out with an even pace. ~I'll make this work. Barrier! Be ready to be bested!~

The Chosen's garb returned with an incredible sheen of gleaming , armored plates as a bonus. His staves and sword were equipped with an extra burst as well (for emergencies, like in the comics.) The sword had an aura as hot as a volcano as Horus took note of the teenager's transformation from a few feet off.

~Ok..think..magic..Got it!~ Aiden hated that which was just purely fantasy, hehad believed it unreal, untruthful..yet..he envied his old life..when this had been it from day one!

~Fire...Flame of the golden Rock! Faze the gates of the darkness with your call!~

The phoenix might have grinned by the boy's dedicated act of a passionate hero to this tale. He swept the sword to rip right by a few tendrils. His rage far from smothered, Aiden turned that into the fury of a Tamaranean warrior's descendant.

~Unbridled strength! Fire !~ His fist was the first to shoot an ember coloured bolt. The boy winced by the heat , hoping it had all been a sucessful trial and error. A rift had been left to flutter as a torn bit of silk by it's textures. ~Wha! I did it!~ Aiden jumped for astral- joy as his spirits rose by the power of Tamaranean flight.

~Wait till Ami gets a load of her super- bro! This i-

~AIDEN!~ The boy turned around, his face came closest of all to Apep's own gleaming, red eyes.

~You lose, you aand my dearly departed prince...~

~aaaaHHHH!~ Ami fell to her feet after having recovered from the earlier meltdown. While then collapsed into a spasm by her father's two shaking own feet, Ann also felt her ears magically pop* by a stray creature's sorrowful tune.

~Wh...ah! Wait! What was that screech!~

Ann succumbed sadly to the pounding riot of the now, suffering duo. Damian and Zan ran to her aid before Kori had brought Amelia to her . She cradled the youngest girl her chest and was speechlessly lost.

~What is happening!?~ She saw suddenly with two glowing emerald eyes, full of a firey light. Ami was not however so fortunate. She shivered violently before Henry cried out in shock. ~The spell is not permanent!~

The spell by Hel had been full proof! Why indeed did Ami look like a dying soul ...?

~What about Ann then!?~ Wally exclaimed. He had her supported by asturdy arm with a quivering Damien Wayne.

~Something must be happening to the Phoenix! Or..Aiden! They are bonded by their powers!~ Henry shouted to the father of these unfortunate children.

~No..then..if Aiden!-

~Apep! He's being...~

~Very ...~ Verra growled as his tall ears picked up the same, high frequency sound as the two teens' ears did.

~Something does feel a might strange..~ Henry soon had the heroes staring his direction. He had shattered the moment, perhaps absentmindedly!

~Oy! Ya gawit! ~ Solario grunted to the brunetee wizard as he lowered his rebellious eyes to the student spell caster.

~Why is this any more important th'ehn the kids getting better ! Ya got a bone to pick, eh? What could be so!-

~The phoenix...~ Greg felt it as well as his body ached by an unforeseen force...

~I know this aura! Henry is telling the truth! Back down, Kaien!~

Kaien snorted by his great, flaming ego and let the sights of a hellish mutt remove themselves from over- top poor Vanderbilt.

~An aura to the west AND southern lands! It was not to be seen clearly...yet I believe the power of the phoenix is in danger- thus allowing the children tosuffer by it's influence becomingba target for another! Please! Where is the princess , and what ofyour team member!?~ He pleaded for Dick to relay that information, yet Verra shook his head to protest such irrational thinking.

~Henry, you and Greg have the power to see something..else?~ Richard excused Verra's poor example of a guardian with 'policing' issues.

~That is so! My connection to the faire world of the under- realms is no matter, never so great as I now realize-

~The reason then..~ Greg coughed, his throat clear enough to speak his peace.

~I was once fae in a second life of my own. I was of the southern isles when it was still growing as Ardius ; Sorcerer of the Sacred Sect of Delphi. I was once an agent by my powers , so this force before ...she! I recall it. Damn..we have been tricked!~ Here now, Greg wasin a panic. Only fae blood could sensethis seering force's presence from the beyond.

~I...cannot believe it...~

~Then the enemy we were fightin' all this time!?-

~Was to distract from the obvious imposter, whom still has yet to be led back to the Underworld for high treason..~

~So..wait!~ Dick blinked by how Ami was burning up in Kori's arms. The foxes around her were in a frenzy astrally. Amaterasu then must have also been far from well , even despite her protective aura around her young pupil..many more in Japan even..

~Then..if there is another enemy we do not see in the world-

~She is..definitely hiding something as to why Apep is wide awake.~ Verra finished.

~Then we might as well open the door ta' where she is run in the show-

~Cy, are you sure that's even!-

~Course I do! We did that whole portal- opening with our communicators back in the day-

~Cool, I guess?~ Zan seemed confused by what the senior Titans were discussing from their golden years as heroes to the city of Jump California.

~I guess you gave them the power to do that?~ Wally wondered as he looked to Gregpry for a reply. The sorcerer being nodded without any objections to the plan..yet would their power be enough this time to generate a massive rift into the land of Hades? ( We know where this isheaded! Remember! Hecate, unlike Cecilia or Sayumon , has duel mentions of having helped by her prophetic abilities. She was also the co- creator of Lady Light and Darkness by alchemy as a way to balance the Celestial realms- so that no one deity could rule it callously. )

~Hades will be our destination- though I must warn you! The children barely made it back from Hel's domain ..not only did Henry lose his tranfigurative powers, Hel had the Chosen continue on their quest..she did not question. ~

~What relation does the Norse hag have to the Grecian one! I was an alter- elemental in the past as Apollo , as she was the lunar- darkness of twighlight. ~

~Kaien was a braniac?~

~No..Zan, he was under the fire element then. Now he's just as a scouting liar for the council to man- handle as they like.~ Verra sniffed the other dog's way with a gruff 'ruff*.

~An, how do you suppose this doggy has made it ta' distant lands? I am as trapped here as you be in that rediculous costume!~

~Cool it, bros! We have to work at finding Aiden too. ~ Wally pressed on the matter of a family fighting, being less important than saving an actual family from falling apart.

~Kori, Dick. I'm d,sorry all this went over our will save the teens. I have oy my heart left beating to know that we can fight the fires ahead. ~

~Thank you...but Ami...Will he waste away by some difficult-

~No, and no.~ Henry shook his head, not forgetting once that he had saved Ami from freezing within the cold wastes by offering half of his soul to her.

~Kaien.~ Dick turned to the dog with his mind abuzz with questions- for later of course.

~You are going with us to the Underworld with Greg and Henry, to get even with Hecate. She has to tell us all of what she never told my family ...I have a weird feeling that she's changed or worse...can't say. ~

~And Verra!~ Damien barked to the dog as his ears perked up to listen in.

~You are gonna go get Aiden back with Zan, Starfire, myself, Wally and Ann if he can still fight.

~I...will.~ Anna struggled with her stubborn art to face this woven tragedy for what it was worth. She had the fire in her heart sizzling to explode right there!

~Gar, you'll stay by Jackie if they have to contact by any means- team!~

Richard sighed and let the new Titans' leader step up to the plate. ~Move it out! C'mon! We are not going down without a fight!~

/

Isis was fighting the unknown source of her grieving heart. Horus was battling the daemon god Set,and the outcome did not look right at all for the New Kingdom supporters.

Bast was still recovering in a mound by the steely cold floor. Mafdet had decided to tag along after Anubis, as his efforts to aide Horus had been more than worthless and useless. While sadly striking a chord unto the deity women, and right before the two queens' eyes, Isis had felt in her chest a power in which she had one day hoped to impart to her sole heir of the Upper Capital.

~Son of you , greedy child! And his child thereafter shall never seek Ra's holy light AGAIN!~ The hollar of Set made Nephthys and her son Anubis cringe . Her husband had left his Ba...Where else left to go did the l ale's Ka have a chance towards...redeeming him- self!?

~Stop this at once!~ Nephthys heard herself ,as a small part of her meek spirit died away - replaced by the desparate heroine and her nearly- defeated party.

~The gods will allow by their life- essence, that I succeed! Why do you side with the lost- causes! My Queen!?~ The hybrid lord rioted over the male Horus's shoulders. He had the boy in a bind as a serpentine figure from the god's own shadow, held the child no more from escapimg with his mother in one piece.

~Ra's light..is not to be sullied...by your dead- hand!~ Horus whiped around and lashed back out with his own relic still a thorn in the influenced daemon's neck.

~Aaah! AAHHH! This is!~

~The light of my eye...shall drive away your madness from this plane!~

~Kill me first!~ The deity laughed, then shed tears on his hands and knees. The pain was far too much for a tainted relic such as the deserter fiend, Lord Set.

~To the greatest son..sun! Die out with me! The kingdoms will become nothing more than a faded shadow! Dust to dusk...dust by your throne's great memory! Please! Before ...she!~

~I hear nothing of your lies! Horus!~ Isis stood with her ankh and charms by the widow's chest- yet Osiris would be revived...the gods were foolish to deny this queen herearthen desires to the extend of another's chaos...

~Nephthys,we must merge as all, one sister to the realm's peace...for it's continuation!~

~Y-..Yet..what of Set!~Nephthys looked over with a heavy heart. Her eyes not noticing the demonic presence of Apep by her beloved's side.

~Ye love not he as he remains beside the sect to- day.~ Anubis placed a hand onto one his mother's shaking shoulders. ~Ye have nothing left of he to remember well of his effort. He will pay the heavy price by our law...Mother, my relatives . Father shall return with me to the Netherworld sanctum. ~ Anubis expected there for his mother to protest with her grieving cries to the ,she dried her eyes with a sad, small smile on her crusted face.

~I..undertand. Let him be decided forhis trials..by the higher ones...~

~Thank you, Nephthys. ~ Isis took to her stance with her sister and together, Set's ability to remain as he was,faded into the light of a swirling oblvion.

~To the gods! You are all blinde to believe it! The gods' rule of the past shall defeat our true enemy! Liberate us from the throws of the WITCH! She will bury our realm forever! aaahhh! ~

Isis never again asked of the reason, she cared only that Osiris's recovery would go alone by her elders' of the councils' orders.

Bast stayed quietly in her den of worlds, her eyes forever wishing to discover where Autur had gone- right before Mafdet had been thrown into a cell block with her late ruler. Set was...misterable and sadly could recall only bits and pieces of the events ..A snake,a stranglehold to revet the world, to the distinctive past for another's enjoyment.

/

~He was mad forever that day, wishing if the gods above had innacted a ploy to replace the era of our being...~

~Hathor..you...were reborn?~ Ava asked .

~I was, thrice unto the time of my people, I saw Ishtar's fall as imminent in the sister realm of Babylon. You would only understand her as Lilu of to- day...~ Hathor frowned and shook her head. Her eyes shut as ifrecalling the demoness's strife, as if her own pity mattered anymore.

~So, Lilith used to be a deity...that is pretty upsetting to hear.~Raven shrugged, then stood to stand in the direction of-

~Watch out!~ She shouted for the two to flee before a bird , one as big as a jet took to crashing into the guilded, temple entranceway.

A barreling over of sand stone and alabaster had Hathorthrow up a powerful shield to protect the guests of her sir's temple home. It was he, yet his aura was being ravaged by a dark shrpud about the bird's wingspan!

~Ah! Our Lord Eternity! I am coming! Be rid of that parasite! Ava! Your magic will be weak without nightfall tocoax it awake. ~ Hathor swirled round to tell the princess as she stood there before both of the only adults present.

~Why is it being attacked? That looks like miasma!~

~Ava! We are going to send you back to earth. ~ Raven steadied her arms to concoct a spell from those parched lips. The desert was mysterious, yet very remote. It was difficult to understand just how the great fire birdhad been weakened...Though Raven herself had a sure enough hunch as to who would try such a trick..

~Go! Azarath...Metrion! MORTRIX, ZINTHOOOS!~

Her powerful projectiles scoured the air, the daemon entity was still in agony over it's poor luck - having run into a real demon in the Western realms! Incredible for a Universal relic!

~Ava...~ Raven struggled to say as the newly- instated princess of the Snowy Barrens. ~Get back to our home! Now!~

A shining glare errupted from the bird of prophetic means' back. It let out acry so powerful that the walls trembled by the creature's very will to fight against it's silent foe.

~Apep's incarnation! He must be eliminated!~ Hathor said this as Ava's world turned upside down. Her vision blurred to seek out thefacesof her allies. Hervoice became a distant, crying echo within the sands of eternity.

~Waaait!~ She fell, plopping solidly onto a seat cushion of the train..of the Eternal sector! The portal had transported it's passenger to the exact place she had been whisked away FROM.

~Oh...ah! I have to -

A lurch of the breaks meant that the train's ride would commence. They were headed however in the opposite direction..was time altered to make this so that Ava could finish her task for Lady Hathor? Was it planned during the war with the Ph...  
~Apep..~She hissed in disgust by that character's presence. He was a snake ..no, a deity born from the god Ra in Egyptian mythology. Aiden never really hated that fourth grade had mean more than just world history to learn. He did however know that Ava's test scores were higher than his own back then when it came to the past, not just the present or future.

~Darn... I always thought this was a small war...but it's larger than anyone even guessed..I hope he's ok...Aiden, is still facing his dem-

~Are you certain of that?~

~Alue? Oh..right...You can talk to me long- distance. The train is going to Earth. I'm not fighting that birdwithout more back up to help Raven-

~That fire bird should be overlooked...~ Alue had Ava raise a brow. She must have just!-

~He is strong. You will see that the fire in his body will sacrifice everything to help your...chosen. Right now, the serpent daemon of 'Egyptian pasts' is coating the world you believe in...into a pitch black, everlasting shadow-

~Then I'll fight to stop him~ Ava protested telepathically through the speak. Her head lowered to not give away her emotions as she had been taught ..by Hati back then..

~You don't think we have what it takes-

~You'll have to see that you do not ...attract any unwanted , attention is all I mean to add. Go, return to that city and you will understand everything..~ The voice died off as Ava blinked her eyes open with a small gasp of breadthe.

~She creeps me out at the best of times...I can't believe that her family is in debt to Reia...that's pretty off in my book. Now, she's queen of the Under...or, Eternal realm..that is in itself...terrifyingly -

~ARRIVING In THE RURAL, WELLMONT REGION. NEXT STOP, THE EARTHEN SPHERE OF THE WESTERN PLANES' PRESENT ERA...WELLMONT, REMAIN SEATED AT ALL TIMES. THANK YOU .~

~Cozy..~ Ava yawned and hoped that no more delays would distract the condutor. She checked for her ticket which had miraculously stayed within her ...pocket...her chest plate had an easy spot to save any valuables from being lost. Age had a way of taking the fun out of most discussion ..even the slightly ...rawest of comical jokes.

As Ava Marie sat in seat for the last lurch of the train's route, a being from across the floor had an exceptionally off effect on the princess. The male was a teenager by his height, yet he was of Spirit world origin by hidden ears of an elven or fae lineage . Ava had the sudden urge to ask the man across from her questions of the culture, yet Raven's warning was clear.

None were to even see her glare their way. Ava was royalty to the Snowy Barrens , she had enemies where none could ever comprehend such athing to happen in a single night. If that character knew magic , Ava would be powerful..though not well trained enough to prevent her abilities from taking over. Ice as sharp as glass. Ava scrunched up her body to cover it in her largest cloak. It was enough to keep those eyes of a charming blue from her...too much like how Chris ..

~Chris,is never coming back!~ Ava folded herself tighter into a ball to hide her mourning eyes from them. She had to forget that he had ever existed ..it was not alright...but it was expected of the princesss as her journey still continued on.

/

The charcter's silver mane was short with a tail, similar to Hakuro in his youthful form. The male was of fae heritage,though he did not recognise this curious sight before his azure orbs. ~A love sick tot? How peculiar...she has an aura that even I do not recognise ..~ The silver haired teen rubbed his chin as his face was covered by a hooded cloak as well. Spirit were secretive,more sothan mortal bound sheep...thise we was not as they however.

~She smells of both mortal and...daemon..curse this ability...! The strix left me high and dry..~ The speak was of this mysterious fellow's past with a certain demoness. He shrugged off the instance and leaned further back into his seat.

~Her blood has triggered, a memory for me...ugh...how is it in Esteran's fate that I was so lucky t-

The child looked about. Not only did it mean that he would have to find his 'source ' again, this would only be his reunion with an enemy of the spirit world

Quiet would be for his ride to the plane of the teenager's agreement. There, he had a group of planners and seekers of their own division who were happy to oblige . This girl in thecorner was after all, just a passerbye with Time's ticking emblem above her skull.

~Immortals are all so strange. ~ The silver haired boy frowned and stared off past the glassy reflection of another day.

The time was near it's peak as Ava caught her breath It was only just in time as the train made it's way back to the Earthen plane- her second home and first real family the girl could recall so vividly. Ava smiled asher tears had let up. The half- Eternal blood's spirits rose to greet her fated destination. Aiden, was going to pull through. She had to keep her promise no matter how many eons drove them apart.

Hecate watched through her magical relic at the sight to behold. Not only had the Chosen revived Horus from his slumber, yet a new ally was about to aid in destroying the serpent Apep. Hecate sniffed as her feet leftthe floor to fetch an important call from the other side. A pretty, blonde princess had promised to uphold all that Catalina Daia stood for. Yet...

~She has a pact with the Lunar sect of deity. ~ The crone huffed as her form resembled a haughty god mother instead of a defeated, old woman. ~Cecilia was the last of her line, her sister is not yet as powerful..and her vessel is not the one I wish to use..hmm~ Hecate's fingertips brought themselves tospell out a few symbols in mid- air. As a swirling channel popped up to showthe face of a nervous Cecilia Crescendo Daia, the crone had not enough time to act with her prophecy nearly completed.

~The boy, he is controlled yet by the snake?~

~Nay, mother deity of the unknown realms.~Cecilia was to one knee within the Eternal world. Her eyes were swept toseek the floor,'s cold fraction of her hollowed emotions. Alicia had chosen to aid the earthen Titans. That was not why she had lived again within another's form!

~Your sibling has no clue,yet her magic is shielding the true Earth from the demon's presence. ~

~That child, Lisa..~ Cecilia started off.

~She is of Alice, the girl Ethereal that is bonded, or was with my sister .~

~Then the Ethereal child is our target-

~What of our promise?!~ Cecilia shouted as the dark eyed deity glared back by the princess's rude behaviour.

~i...want you to spare her life...Thereis another of your sect! She is called Agatha of Dodona! She was revived aswell b-

~By the cat's poor offense against the courts' decision. He is an alchwmist no more!~ The witch smirked as Cici questioned the elder's tactics. ~Yet, what of the cho-

~You were his keeper in all of their trials. Do you not recall? If the boy's prophecy ends,then your life will be enough to repair your sibling. She will claim the child Viscado's body and rule beside you as the last of the Crescendo line.~

~I..care not for this wager.~ Cici stood to brush a wheaten curl from her ear. ~My sister wouldbe the victim if herpowers as the Ethereal returned by the hand of that...~ The blonde grimaced from her disgust in the human raising the elder's sibling. ~Then my lady Daia-

~I have no need of that title..~ Cecilia smiled as her memories of a reborn Alicia clouded the sorceress's judgement.

~Then Lady Cecilia! As my venerated vassal to-be, you will do as this crone doth decree! Does this sound fair to ye, my dear Crescendo child?-

~It..should..~ Cici frowned and would not tell the deity of her own suggestions to the Underworld goddess's pact.

~Miss Daia was not to be my messenger.~ The elder witch brought her hands to lightly touch the glass reflection before her. Cecilia must have felt the ghoulish presence of Hecate as her eyes shut tightly , her cheeks flushed by the frigid hold this daemon mother had over her ...

~Do your ancient relic proud, for Alicia and Catalina's sakes..~

~I am forever within your debt..~ Cici dropped her knee to the floor a second time. Her chest clutched tightly by a gloved set of freezing fingertips.

~I rescued that harpy- self you had been transformed into , and by your envious nature against the line of your mother's.~

~Yes, mistress ..~ Cici bowed even lower with a dry gulp* in her throat. ~I offer to ye what thou shalt then return the worlds to their harmony...the chosen's test will begin with his world left in question..~

/

Ami's breathing grew rapid . Ann struggled to find the solution, yet her hands were tied once again. Her brother had been swallowed into the miasma cloud of a demon- deity, Apep. Isis had only joined temporarily, yet even then..Astarte stood by her angry pupil as the world continued to steadily turn.

~I..do not want my emotions to go hay- wire on me.~ Anna moaned as her youngest sibling seemed to lose consciousness again. Astarte looked down onto the chosen's family. Her eyes somehow had trouble in tearing away from the pitiful sight. She..was empathizing with the human..

~As a deity of war and knowing when to plead for your life aboveall else.~ In other words, pride on the battlefield been in the fsce of one's demise. ~This prophecy is no better than an epic saga from my era of great feats. You will have to remain wise and bite your lip , just enough that your cry is still not stifled. In ...this case...you must weep-

~She's not dead!~ Ami shouted into the deity's darkened, leopard eyes. The speak of the spirit beings waivered I'm and out. Astarte understood, though had believed Anna afraid of using the gift except for during trying times.

~She does not have to be, for this will cause the death of YOUR weaknesses. ~

~W-h...Tears?~ Ann looked into the spiritual figure's orbs , despite her own misty - eyed appearance..

~Why?~ She begged Astarte through the speak now, hoping she would open up alittle over these intentions.. Why was crying the best thing to do right now?

~I can read your state of being. ~ Astarte clarified her views in that sentence , which caused Ann to flinch back in surprise.

~You..read emotions? ~ Anna herself had tried to understand telepathy before, when Ava had been in danger. Ami knew, Aiden refused unless it was left a last call to victory...Then, Astarte was not the same Sarah Santiago as before..

~No, your mental expression, child. ~ The deity shook her head with a dry chuckle. Silly, if she did explain her powers to the outsider, even if she were a chosen protector enlisted by the Phoenix. As Ann calmed a bit by that reply,her heart once again felt to heavy to carry inside her ribcage.

~I...have to hope..that Ami's not going to the place where...You and I won't let her die!~

~Will you if I am not present on your-

 _~Hello?_ Should your buddies' role as a Guardian ring any _bells!?_ You have a big bad job, and I have a dumb twin to save! I don't care if I will **EVER** become your equal!~ Anna's rage lit up to allow the verb's ego a big boost. Astarte had to draw the line as her lips pursed into a thin frown. She knew the Phoenix's blood was hot, thpugh never to suit a mortal's objections of the divines' interventions. ~I do not oppose your fear, it is cautious. Yet fear is a keeper of the mystic power over-

~I'm no psychic, but don't try your mojo magic out on any of us.~ Even though Anna had felt that the powers she owned for a time were on loan, the deity had her eyes lit. If Ann said any more...

~I can help, or rather your power is still incomplete-

~Says the lady who went off on an epic quest for two-

~I was there, preventing a breach..others were to blame within the Eternal void..~ Astarte soon raised her head up, eyes piercing the sky with a serious gaze into the dusty world. Earth was about to become sudden dust- storm.

~Down, **NOW!~** Astarte dragged the two with the Titans finally catching the separated group in there sights. Gar screeched* as an eagle, his wing span overhead the wary deity mistress.

 _~Out_ ! The serpent is returning! Run from !-

~Her voice was drowned out by a ferocious rumble from below. The tendrils that represented the daemon's body writhed instinctively . Lively as ever, they swarmed the groups, bringing these brave souls intl the same keep of both Aiden and teenage Horus.

Kori cried out with her eyes of green emerald scalding . Her children, they were next on Apep's list !

 _"Nightwing!_ " She called out over the massive surge happening all around the heroes.

~Star! We can't be separated from them! Follow ! Titans!~

He was after the children of his own legacy in a flash, the serpent sensing this urge and making it so before Starfire's very eyes. ~Dick!~ He had been swept down belo the red earth, her head pounded from the rattling and shaking quakes of this false plane. If only they had not been split apart!

~I will _not_ lose you!~ Starfire dropped into a crevice that had split apart by her desires. This world was a test by a trickster god's own intentions to collect energy. He would live forever if the plan succeeded to trap the chosen ..and his family's prophecy would return to dust before them..

Gar caught wind while on the wing , he had had enough of struggling. Chosen or left out, the Titan would not let the demons take his friends away, not without a fight.

Damian and Zatanna sped up after the crevice had nearly shut, their eyes fixated on how mortals could ever hope to pass into that world below. Damian paced, his feet shuddering with a halt by each rush from the lates shifting. ~Is he crazy!?~ Kay shot his attacks into the breakage, his wounds now healed enough to aid his allies. ~Kai! Help us break this apart ! My shots are not ha-

~I'm not gonna win em' back in this form. ~ Kaien's body was alight with the embers of a volcanic beast- the cinder creature from an earlier episode! (In these new years part one, Kaien makes his appearance as a smoke- cloaked doggie on the run after a demonic entity. He also tests the gall of his favourite queen next to Catalina, Isa Rothschild as Lady Isis. ) His body morphed to grow larger, greater than Vesuvius could ever hold.

~Agh!~ Henry pointed and saw the beast with his eyes widened in fright. ~That..is a daemon!-

~Daemon be lone deity ta' me. ~ Kaien in his newest guise howled as the rifts shook awake by the my 's cry. ~I am a lone wolf teh' the likes eh' that snarling anaconda! Break !~

The floor of the stone crevice shattered. The white wolf had the power as well as Verra to shatter illusions. Yet Kaien was skilled in this manner only as an ultimate power- house from the underworld.

~Back it up! He's letting free his fires!~ Glen pushed the groups back with a shout as loud as any thunder kings. Ronald aided in the attack ,his palms festered with sparking light as the storm had only started to rip apart the divide of a demon's recollections.

~WE ARE COMIN' FER YA SNAKE!~

The cracks grew to blast apart,the void below was a swirling chasm of fearful anticiption. Zan felt her grip meet with Damian's in an instant. Poor guy was thinking this a nightmare!

"Should we take the leap?" Cyborg asked, a gulp not all so uncommon for the retired, third in command.

~I say, hells yeah!~ Ronald saw Cy's expression change with his daughter's face on his arm's screen. Her grin too easy to notice as a trick for this trade.

~No hackin' the mainframe computer, Jacki-

~I'm gonna guide you guys in! We had an awesome somethin' happen here while you an' the team were freaking out. ~

"Huh? Jacklyn..? What are you talkin about! Did you run into that old data for space time!-

~No! I know how to track _Ami!_ She and I bonded cause she wanted me to be prepared if things...got ugly...~

"Ami?" Dami gaped. Zan shook her head and thought of how that could have been overlooked..

"No games here, what is your big secret! Your career's not gonna be an anarchist for interpol. I don't care if you have cia know how , it's no-

~No..dad..~ Jacklyn shook her head and almost laughed, trying to not cry instead. ~ Ami told me that she's using a lot of power from that Japanese sun goddess. If she uses too much...that's why we have ta be super quick. I can help!~ She pleaded. Jackie's dad's eyes enough proof that Nasa would be left to the next generation after her's...

"You..won't talk to the Graysons yet. Not Anna either. They'll be told. But hush it until we are...in the clear. Got that?~ Jackie was relieved as her eyes lit up, her fingers typing frantically against the keys with a steady thrum from her super computer's main frame.

~The Titans are back! And that surprise was a visitor. Don't say I didn't warn you...see us back when you save my gal! Talk to you laters!~

A swift click* set the elder male's screen a tracker in a jiffy. By bio signature , Ami could be seen as a red dot blinking in plain sight. Cy sighed and turned to his crew of heroes and guardians.

"Y'all ready, team?"

~I am . ~ Kaien ruffed* , his fur standing as high as jagged rocks to the most treacherous peaks .

"Count me in!" Zan chirped with a grin.

"I won't let Bruce see me as a dead man. " Damian replied softly. His head was hidden in embarressment by this setting.

"Not losing out, then let's rock!" Cyborg, Henry, Glen, Kaien, Kayumon, Wiz, Kid Flash, Robin, Zatanna, and Ron dove right into the rift, not even bothering to look before they had leapt into total darkness.

/

The dive was further down than the events of Trigon's summoning. Much more and without Slade to muck things up for our heroes. Yet in fact, one villain in the midst of planning a new stage was watching...

( Or will be since I have a whole plot in mind for a cliffy arc that'll blow even the guardians away! Stick around and stay curious for mini updates.)

The drop was intense. Kaien acted as a powerful aid in helping the teams navigate the lower levels of their treacherous location. Had Kori and Dick been pulled in by Apep's enchantments? Where was the exit to this roller coaster of utter doubt and frustration!?

/

In a distant setting, the heated battle over both lower and upper kingdoms had not yet been won. Aiden was unconscious as Apep left a distrought Horus to fend off the chaotic king's many arms.

His charge was wounded by a psychic's attack. If Isis were close by, she could save the child as the only other magician left to her line - one whom recognised Apep for what it was by it's creation.

~Ra will kill you into the after life, demon!~ Horus yelled as his temperment dwindled while the serpent continued to drain the life- energy from Aiden's body.

He fought tendrils as their flesh was ripped apart . The serpentine giant only cackled with a loud iss surrounding the lone survivor of this epic prophecy.

~To Shu's greatness! You are my enemy until...the-

 **~UGNHGH!~** The deity felt the blow as he had only a bloodied Verra to tend to Aiden. His cough prevented the son of suns from looking right behind him . ~No! I swear..if Osiris ever wrangled you intothe netherworld...I'll help to end you myself!~ Verra's body was astrally projected, yet powerful enough as it aided the chosen without backing down once. Only, Apep had other plans for his cocooned incarnate to become one with the daemon's spirit. How Aiden grit his fists and as he let out ablood curdling scream! Verra's ears recognised that pain as how Rokou had been when once having tried to take over Richard's body...so many years before...( An eternal tomorrow, it was a banishing spell by Malchior who had a dagger to send the 'self' packing. )

~no...the prophecy is dead! You won't sully it any further!~ The deadly jaws of the dog widened to spew forth miasma from his darkest abilities. Aien grit his teethb and moaned further away hispain, as Apep's evil energy cradled the teen into it's throws.

 _~No!~_ Horus swung his spear to fly, as Verra attatched his spirit round the tip for extra measure again the great, spectral serpent . Aiden gasped as if the blade had hit his lungs, yet Apep's influence had not been severed there. His tendril became a sharp object as it ccut through the air-

~No!~ Verra draghed himslf to pullup a barrier...yet...

 _ **~VERAVAKUMU!~**_ Dick saw it. He saw Verra's fur a bloodied pulp as the guardian's late form fell. Right as Aiden's eyes lit with tameranean fire, his mother too cried out.

~UNBRIDELED STRENGTH! FIGHT BACK, _AIDEN!~_

The boy as if by some hex did activate his powers. Kori nearly leapt from her entrance into the darkened world, yet refrained as Horus proceded to dig his weapon through the side of the choas god's chest..

~Leave this void, leave this world and grant it order!~

~O...rder...is..dead..with _theee!~_ Apep cackled as it's whole body turned to a smoky miasma. The deity's influence had repelled the daemon creature, though had it even left a mark to say the very least?

 _~Ungh...~_ Aiden saw Horus and groggily forced himself to crawl, then he stopped by Verra's unmoving body.

~no...nonononono! Dog...ca. Not now! Wake _up!~_ He had lost an ally, just one made all the difference as Aiden's emotional energies caused the fire inside him to light a path towards home-

~No..this...this is all wrong! _Dad!_ ...M..mom...~ The teenager sniffled as a child and was afraid to leave the cat behind. Dick knew that the Titas would be close. A call as if on an aggressive roller- coaster was an answer loud enough!

 _"wwwwhoooah!"_ Cy stumbled down as the magical members of their troupe attempted to catch the fall of their non-magic users' . Damian groaned until his eyes met Zan's with a gasp. Then they heard what could have just been a nightmare. Just a dream, though never would the group have known where those walls would have them crash down towards.

/

Ok! Every Titan and Guardian has met the last floor down. Though in case you were wondering, who could the guest be that Jackie wishes to point out? Is Apep dead and gone for good? Where are Isis and the elder deity? Will Aiden break from his tantrums long enough in order to leave their location in this final battle? This next chapter will be interesting, so stick around and stay curious for more! Read on as always for the arc's new start , cannot wait !


	22. Chapter 22

Teen Titans; New Generations; New Destinations; Arc-Restart; Chapter 22:Absolute Faith In You; Dropping the Ball; Locked Out Of Heaven.

As strange ..even with the slight 'copyright infringement ' this title may impart onto the reader, it's very standard in order for the new part two of Arc Restart to take place. Spoilers ! This is the last chapter of New Gen part one! Part two will be in the epilogue below. And one more thing! ~ Arc restart's main enemy WAS mentioned (think back to the Eternal railway ride with our princess waiting for her stop? Eh? Well, Ami is still I'll and the cause is uncertain; was it her weakening link between Amaterasu's influencia, magic? Or was Gem's craft only a temporary one shot to reassure the heroes during their trip to the Under realms of the Snowy Barrens'?

Stick around and you will not be disappointed for what is to come! The ending from chapter, now Chapter 22, is about to continue!

Aiden was in shock against the rippling illusion as Horus forced their veiled cover apart. The heroes followed behind and the guardins and deity did what they could to escape the collapsing world forever.

As if a time bubble to keep the citizens in check as the last time, the world soon came back to itself. Waves crashed as California stayed wide awake to what October would bring with it. The cheers of boardwalk goers was impossible to miss. They had come from the same location as the last arc! (These new years location after trapping and defeating Roku. )

"Is..everyone present?" Kori asked, herhead spinning in a tilt as she held onto Ami with both arms. Dick was helping both she and Anna up, when a sudden portal opened to the hero's surprise.

"Oy...we are in trouble it seems." Kaien had revert to his weathered, sailor look before the vortex's breaking point had shifted. The ones to arrive through the oval shaped tear were not as the heroes had expected .

~Queen..Hecate!?~ Kaien gasped and fell to his knees, forcing glares into his branch family's eyes to do the same.

Esma, Kayu, Ron..though not Cliff or Vee had their backs lowered before the crone's elegant stature. Dark as they did entail, her tresses were long beneath her tall cowl's hood. He grecian deity was knwn in more than a single culture. Death, rebirth, mysterious and magical...Kayu gulped by her presence. This, was Kaien's true employer all along.

"Verr?" Gar looked up and remembered this deity from his pull away into forgotten realms. ( She led him back to his friends, when captured by Rokou in arc These new years part two.)

"Kay...then , um..how do you do..miss-

~Silence is golden, I must meet now with your leader. ~

Damian dusted off his arms as he rose to greet the woman in violet and obsidian. "That would be me. " He replied, unafraid of this creature from another time and space. She looked him over with a silent face, her features still and completely withdrawn. Even Raven would find it troublesome to see into this, goddess's mind.

~Your kind are unloyal to the contract..and, yet a prophecy was averted. The boy for to-day, he is to come before the coun-

~Why ? We defeated Apep!" Anna shouted, her ears ringing badly enough from enough headaches in her time.

~He is to locate the Phoenix by his strength. The great bird has become tainted by an outsider's , influence.~ The deity spoke this in a domineeering way. Ann frowned and crossed her arms strickly to her chest. Puffing it out even while Astarte was present, the red- headed teen spoke up. Her brother was so gonna have to get his own way out of the underworlder's territory. She was near out of spark herself!

~Hathor would not like that you'd exclude one from the prophecy. ~

"Huh?" Ann looked into Horus's eyes as he smirked inwardly to the trickster deity woman. ~The girl is his protector,a new breed of Guardian for our council to watch over-

~Your sect has made contact with the human branch!?~ Hecate started , swiftly taken aback by the sun- child of lore's sharp tongue.

~Yes, she, the siblings Ava Marie and Amelia as well are included within the written works of such a master- plan. ~

~What proof? Did Isis decide to defy the Grecian laws' truce? And of course, she doth understand whyst we dareth to not approach 'her highness..' You are no messenger to my kin.. child. ~

~He is no longer a prince, simply a Universal being meant to return order to as it should be. Should we not regard this , Queen of Hades?~

Hecate sniffed by Horus's remark. Time was short and ticking away, the deity had predicted a new threat..yet the Heroic Titans remained in the dark still..

~This decree is not of chance to ye or thy charges. The council requires 'the chosen of the golden dawn' . Have you made my day yet? Your mother would indeed weep! Come , come, I intend to explain wherest thy sect resides. ~ Aiden was grasped onto with the strength of the occultic mother's will. Her power encased him as Anna shouted out. Herfeet flew from her parents' side as the past seemed to return again to torment them all!

~Then if you should steal away his living hour a while, I too shall attend this meeting before the Eternal realms' orderlies!~

Hecate swerved around to see the intruders who had leapt through a single rift together.

"Raven! Ava Marie! " Starfire cried with tears of joy clinging to her moistened eyelids..

"What took you guys?" Gar smirked as the two heroines turned their eyes to meet face to face with 'the crone' in the flesh.

~You are not well to address this manner as a royal child to the E-

~The importance of this matter involves my connection to the Chosen's fate. ~ Ava interrupted with a solid line, not a frown to locate on her pale face. "Lady Hecate, you are here, though did not get everyone's permission. Ava is the 'guardian ' to the prophecy's last child of the dragon's influence." Raven butted in and had everyone amazed by her sworn loyalty to the teams.

~This is unecessary ! Inexcusable! Why must you delay what cannot be un- done?~ The groan of the crone herself made Raven raise a brow. Why was the deity so desperate to leave their world? What was her real plan ?

~The guardian pillar of the Daia line , has been dismissed...I...have no time left in order to stop the rise!-

~Catalina!?~ Kaien exclaimed as if this were his daughter in danger of being harmed by a second party. ~What does she have ta do with yer makin' a scene!-

Hecate raised her eyes to the sky and let out a low , croak of a chuckle. ~There is another playing her role..yet his mind is of delerium-

"What else is new..." Vee rolled his eyes to this new villain's description.

~He has already left the station of my kin...we must ride to he whom unfurls the balance!~

"Hecate!" Raven levitated to the deity and tried to calm her adversary down. "What is after you? Why are you trying to take Aiden-

~The council is strict. I will say nothing more than this in warning. ~ The goddess brushed off the empath with a flick of her wrist. ~The Manifesto page is still active, the prophecy is no longer living proof, yet it has sewn the seeds of spite and vengence in another...you may only know...find the last copy of the Forbidden myth! It has become a tome in which I cannot end alone...~ Hecate turned to smoke and mist as her words hovered overhead the heroes' heads.

~You are still taking my brother!~ Ann fired her weapon into the dying skies of and evening glare.

~Twigh..light...she got away by changin' the hour...damned crone!~ Vee soon had a strange senstation though in his limbs as the dog had lost his ability toremain tangible. "Uh oh...Guys!" Wally pointed for the heroes to take notice. Verra just shrugged and chuckled nervously by the command from his original form.

~They probably did not convict Takahara!.. ~ He shouted alound, as the switch made the air dense as a low rising cloud bed.

~Idiot! I'm not gonna let you skiddadle fer yer own sake! Get yer butt onto the ground ...or I!-

~Too late! Go to fix Ami's condition, she's weak as Amaterasu's power is...it's in our rift...figure it out soon! Find the one responsible..hurry!~

Kayu dove in after Vee and immediately lost his form of a deity- being,tothat of his older guise 'Calumon of interdimensional appearances.'

~Ohh! We have lift off! I'm gonna find the way back with V-Vee! Wait for uuuusss!~

Ron was in lunge position to jump in, though Kaien stopped his reckless family member from getting caught in the tides as well. ~If Sayumon sees you as bait fer the 'manifesto' whatsermacallit, then I'm a dead foul with fox's jaws still gripin on the truth!~

~Huh?~ Henry still wanted to guess that Kaien did not just make up sayings from time to time. ~

~He'll look like the culprit if he stands out, foxes are tricksters.~ The warrior Glen shook his head and frownd. "You forgot about that ?~ Henry blushed by the lesson having been disregarded too quickly. ~Training within the Eternal school was a bore. I am hands- on mage! And not a book savv-

~No wonder you cannot keep up with the story! Hah! Back ta class ! I thought you were a reincarnated kid of fae origin? Did ya lie to me on that one!?~

~Heavens forbid it ! ~ Henry mock- fainted to annoy Glen , as Gregory watched on with a growing headache.

"Thenn..wait!" Ann checked on Ami with her eyes focused on something..she would have never guessed...

"Mana, energy..you need more than a candy bar! " Annie clapped her palm straight over her face and sighed heavily.

"She's...psychic?-

"Yup, we are connected by 'big bird' so I know more than you guys would have thought..or even myself..."

"You are like...that's cool and all." Damian shook his head as the anxiety in him only grew. "But my father and the entire JLA will be up in arms if they find out what's been going on for an entire month!-

"Time is doing fine, Dami. " Dick reassured his family member, even though it was hard to expect a reply by that comment.

"Why should I not want to question your part in this mess, Grayson?" Dami squinted the elder's way as his eyes narrowed dangerously towards the ex-hero. "I know what those spirit do, how they work and function right under our noses. Team? We are headed to Japan. Ami will be fine since it is a place a part of Amaterasu's powers. Kori? Send word to Bruce and make sure h-

"I'm not letting you go free after all we went through to stop a winter- demon ! " Damian Wayne fumed to the ex- leader stealing his job in broad daylight. "I will tell Bruce to let me go too. Otherwise, my team will keep you on -

~Impossible!~ Ron shook his head. ~We cannot be grounded by mortals! Don't be so naiive! ~

"You can bring your team. It's your mission..." Dick was met with looks of surprise from the heroes. "Why? " Cy shouted into his best friend's ear. "Anna just almost went berserker on a goddess's qrse, and you think it's ok to keep trekkin' round the world like that?!-

~Ami's life is on the line , dad. ~ Jackie shot through the comm unit in Bb's palm. "Whoa! You came outta nowhere! What-

~Papa bear, let em go . Ann can do more good as a Titan if we stop stayin' inside the lines. This could be epic! We could be attacked again and not even see this new enemy creeping up!~

~Conspiracies? Look what you did to my kid's head! ~ Cy was furious as he ranted on to Jackie to drop her rebellious phase. It would no get her intoa good school after all the chaos they had been through. She ended the call after that by simply signing off in a huff. Such loyalty for poor Ami...Cy had to talk to Karen once his job was kaput..

"We go to Shoji's pad, fixthis with a long explanation then get outta Tokyo. If those spirit are playin' the human race like we have no say in how they act...then I won't hold back fer' my kids' future. "

~Dad indeedy! You are so noble, oh St-

"Griping already?" Greg reprimanded Ron as the fox of storms shut his trap as dark as any cavern in the ground.

"Then Tokyo, we have to give Ami backher strength-

"Then, if it wouldbe alright with everyone..." Ava stood beside a careful Raven as she made a suggestion.

"By portal would be the fastest option."

"Can we even open those? I could with enough energy...but it's no-

~Yello? Guardians and empath ? We are your ticket to the Titans' main destination!~ Henry chirped as his wand was out and working with a bug eyed Greg beside himself. "When Dreamwake finds out what we have...-

"Aiden and pip- squeak first, then you guys can get back home and relax!" Ann grunt in her deepest tone, her dominating nature was still firey as that bird had intended it to be. "To Japan!"

"Right!" The heroes shouted aloud as the guardian and magician bunch got to work creating a way across the globe.

Ava held her chest and thought to herself. As easily as she had found train rides to be the second best beside flight, her heart could not stop thinking about what fear really seemed to be. A demon causing her to doubt her role as a reincarnated child of a snow maiden. The fight and wars fought that could decide the outcome for both worlds...Was Aiden ok? Should Alue knw more than she had been shown previously? ?..

~Soon...~ Ava gulped back her growing fears. ~I just hope that we are not too late..~

/EPILOGUE!

Teen Titans; Arc Restart; New Generations; The Manifesto Pages arc: Return of the Crooked Story- teller. In progress, needs revision ..now I give to you..arc 13!

Preview:

The doors to a wide room led to narrowing halls, up flights of stairs to a well crafted elevator..All of this technology baffled the mastermind hidden, as his eyes widened curiously towards the ceiling pannels. It was now or never in a thousand years...

The swift footwork of the tyrant visitor's saff was that of those clad as mysteriously as their advisor. Their manager would become just that, a powerhouse to lead the time in his direction.

"Sire? Oh! I mean, Mr-

"Hah! Lao Ming!" The leader of the smalo group turned his face towards one of his attendants. Well, she was of Asian descent with the features of a youth, as she was only a teen by her built.

"Lao Ming, we must use caution as this foreign state coud deceive ...quiet and after me..." The girl huffed as her short sleeves were pushed back . She crossed her arms and knew that waiting would be risky as well.

"Charl!"She hissed to her companion as his ears lined up by Lao Ming's lips. "You require m-

"You would think our leader to know the location of our target.." She whispered while their head honcho's back was turned. "He is new to this realm. " Charl shrugged and pretended that he was just as invisible as his allies in this distant realm.

Lao Ming smacked her face by how these males were so clueless! The council could send their best...they were criminals of their supposed realms, following a mysterious youth like herself who spoke in an adult's tone..He was the most suspicious of their very crooked group. Lao Ming had been an acrobat in her time of spirit hours. Charl had been a son to a knight in his period of living. This man..this silver haired trickster made her ears perk up...As a Tenkit citizen that was!

(Kitten (Tenkit) rearranged, as these are hybrid spirits with cat attributes. From earlier arcs, Jin Mae had been the emperor's bratty daughter who had kidnapped Robin to make him her own...yuck..After a successful escape route and aide from the false Doctor Aaron Brocton( Desguised Slade under orders by Roku's made influence), the princess had not returned until many years later. Greg had found that after a fall from her favorite horse, JinMae had turmed to a persona that was of a Lynx spirit from even further back into the past. Min was then returned to her end as Hathor came to use that body as her incarnate of the Sphinx's relic. She now is the assure height as JinMae, though her origin is of a big cat, not a cow as the original Hathor was viewed. She had many forms so I draw able to pin down one character flaw to add to this reincarnated goddess's guise..)

"Should I box your ears, as to be so cruel of course?" Teased Charl with a chortle. Lao Ming did not enjoy being taunted as her eyes dialated towards the rude bore- her partner in crime!

"Touch me and you'll fly ten stories back down to the netherworld...I won't take your!-

"We have arrived, despite your idiotic banter.." The silver haired male leader sniffed with an uptured nose. He prestended to walk ahead even as the glares behind our enigmatic villain grew to fill the hallway.

The door was to an office that read 'Head' in the title. The silver haired male grinned by this stroke of decent luck. "I'll do the negotiating. " He shot back in a low voice to his crew of misfits. "Stay here and keep watch. "

"But..they could have an assasin!" The Tenkit child hissed in rebuttle. "You must bring at least my self in! You might be ambushed by a killer!" The silver haired leader sighed, then had only Charl to stand guard per his lackey's request.

Upon entering the unoccupied room, the staff head's desk left an imprssion on the leader as he closed the door behind him. "So..dark..." Lao Ming whispered by the privacy these humans craved...how interesting...

"Check the desk, don't wait. " The leader pushed his cohort to walk, possibly straight into the enemy's line of sight!

"O..ok..." Lao Ming was not always brave, anxious more so ewhen she was teased. Though this was so off...everything...looked li-

~Hidden spire! Strike !~ The sound of a sharp blade whizzed by with Lao Ming hanging on by her claws to a stretch of the room's lighting ...

"I did not understand this world to hide so many secrets..." The one to walk out and greet the braisen brat enemy, was none other than a rather cross Sakurano Ayane with Lori's power in hand.

"You traveled to this plane to create a mess of it. I will not allow matters tpbe muddled by your actions! "

"You are also of another time...Youreyes tell a stary- eyed story of tragic loss.." The boy as the mastermind,yet his fsce wasthat of a wizarding soul. He held a bokk of many sacred symbols in his grasp. Lao Ming transformed into a beastly being of her Tenkit origins. It circled the advisor to an again missing Takahara Shoji...only Lorelai Ainsley's magic would protect this place from an interdimensional foe...wait!

~That book is! ~ She had not a chance to finish as the relic handed over it's power to this ice blue eyed villain in silver and black clothing. ~'The queen laghed and set her serrvant child to the celler..She poured again and again insults to engulf the child's very thoughts. Each stinging the girls skin as red cinders by a flaming hearth' ...now..Your power over me is weak...you scrub floors and toil for your ruler...Story to tell, story to write...change this maiden to be quite a sight!~

~A story teller..the race of magical...power.. hungry sages!~ Lori screamed* as her magic evaporated. Only to be stolen a while by this intruder...

"So..weak..." She fell into a deep sleep as the Tenkit girl chuckled with her cheshire smile still in place. "Is the woman as you say?" Lao Ming asked her leader. He paused and shut his book with a snap. "She had the scent of a traitor ...even now I recall 'his' rebellion within the Isles..it burns into my memory..I sold everything to have my revenge on the demon with a red glare..that monster...Raku..."

"Then this place is now under your control!-

"No no, we must first look into our under -cover spy's work...she is not even aware of what that influence has done. Then, only then shall we have the honor of hunting down the monsters of that traitor's line..to show him who the TRUE MANIFESTATION GOD IS!"

(This character is in my Wattpad story The Forbidden Myth, Veil of Times series..Go check it out cause I I'll only reveal in the next arc to come!)

He was in such a traumatized state that the return to a new time, would have seemed a task to best all other ploys..

"I will rewrite this history..starting with the descendants of the demon's evil clan!" Laughter would never drown out the horrific times , those days were lost. The boy was but a resurfacing 'evil' in himself. Yet for that trade, the Book of Manifesto had become his...his weapon to win over this world so strange and new..

"I , Sir Marcus Philanius Borgges shall become the one to destroy..those...to have thrown this enemy to the strix's jaws. His kin will pay dearly for having allowed my turning ...just wait...I will hunt you all to the brink of extinction! Starting with the realms bent apart and the days of their ominous fall to come!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

Read the preview charcter's story in my arc on Wattpad..I won't be doing updating a mile a minute..School comes first! So read on and stay curious for the Story Teller Arc right here! Not done yet. Stick around for more on this crossover.


End file.
